


Lioness

by Leilatigress



Series: Lioness [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 270,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina Trevelyan is a Templar, has fought demons and mages for most of her adult life. Now she's told she has to stop the fight, put it all back together. </p><p>This is a series, usual explicit rating on my work. I really like this Inquisitor hope you do too.</p><p>I am officially putting the call out to all you lovely artists to help me make some of the pictures Lioness draws a reality. I have zero artistic skills and would beg the community for some help with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

“Cassandra, the prisoner you have with the mark in her hand.”

“I am aware who she is Leliana, I was with you when you recruited the Commander.” 

“She was there to represent the Kirkwall Templars, to give an accounting of what had occurred there in the end.” Leliana moves with Cassandra to the door, neither really sure what to expect of their prisoner. 

“Ser Trevelyan, nice of you to join the living again.” Cassandra is sarcastic, she doesn’t trust this woman. 

“Seeker Pentaghast, fancy meeting you here in a dungeon with me in chains.” I bare my teeth at the woman. Black hair cut short, her armor had bands of mage metal in it but I did not fear her or any of them. 

“Do not be coy with me Lioness, you will tell me what happened at the Conclave and about that mark in your hand.” I look down at the green mark back at brown eyes that try to get more out of my blue eyes than Iam willing to give. 

“If I could remember Seeker than I would, I remember going to the Conclave, I remember going into the room for the Divine’s address and then waking up here with you barking at me.” 

“They are all dead, most holy, your fellow Templars everyone at the Conclave but you.” 

That takes the air right out of my roar at her. “All of those people, how did they die?” 

“It will be easier to show you.” 

“What do you remember of the fade?” Leliana steps forward then her red head covered in a hood her blue eyes trying to pry my secrets out. 

“Spiders, a huge hill and a woman reaching out to me.” 

“A woman?” 

“Leliana, go to the forward camp I will bring her.” Cassandra pulls Leliana away stepping between us. Leliana leaves as Cassandra unbuckles the bar holding my hands and ties them with rope. Helping me stand we wait as my legs adjust to having blood back into them. Walking out of the basement of the Chantry I blink my eyes rapidly trying to get them to adjust to the sudden rush of light hoping the huge green hole in the sky is my imagination. “We call it the breach. When the explosion occurred at the Temple that came and it’s been spitting demons ever since and getting larger like your mark. Solas thinks your mark might be the key to closing it so that is what we are going to do.” 

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you Seeker, I don’t remember doing anything to cause this but I will help you deal with it. I had Templars with me, mages as well that died in that explosion, most holy did not deserve this we will figure this out.” 

She’d nodded at me and cut the wrist bonds, “Let’s go.” As we walk through the town I feeel the hate radiating from the people gathered. “Your guilt has been decided they need something, someone to blame. Hate gets us nowhere though we need to stop this, I believe you when you say you want to help.” Pain radiates up my arm when we were past the gates and I hit my knees. 

“It grows.” I’d grit my teeth, the mark is on my sword hand, and fingers itch for my blade. 

“There will be a trial; I cannot assure you of anything else.” I nod at that, I expect no less. When we get to the bridge to cross to the temple path a green meteor crashes down stones shattering upon the impact pitching us down the banks. Regaining our feet as the meteor dissipates to show shades. “Stay behind me.” Cassandra orders and I look around see a shield and blade nearby with a body heaped on it. Grabbing both as more shades came down the far bank she and I both set to killing the things. Admiring our handy work I am surprised when Cassandra waves her blade at me. “Drop it Lioness you are still a prisoner.” 

“We are headed into hostile territory and you expect me to rely on you to protect me?” She walks up to me then brown search my blue again looking for answers. 

“You are right, keep it your weapons and armor are back at Haven if we get out of this alive I will give them to you.” Removing the scabbard of the sword I carried off the dead man and hooking my arms through the straps on the shield I frown and the lighter weight of it. We head closer to the forward camp and towards the Temple of Ashes. If I don't look up at the sky it is actually a lovely day though the silence of the animals is surprising. “We are almost to the others, they are just ahead.” Cassandra pants as the air grows thinner. 

“What others?” I ask but the wind has whipped my voice away and we continue until I hear the din of fighting. Drawing sword I am with her as we approach a group. There is a mage and a dwarf the crossbow familiar but I narrow my eyes at the mage, his magic does not register to me interesting. Joining into the fight I block a shade’s grab at the mage decapitating it and feeling his magic slide over me healing my minor wounds. 

“Seeker nice of you to join us.” Varric puts the crossbow up looks to me before surprise registers over his face. “Oh this is going to be interesting.” 

“Rift, careful!” Cassandra moves me out of the way as the elf grabs my hand putting it up to the tear I feel it reaching for me gritting my teeth at the pain as magic arcs from my hand to the tear and sealing it. 

“I was right; you are the key to our salvation.” I take my hand back from his grip to look at it gritting my teeth again as it flares. 

“What he means is your welcome for saving my life.” Varric quips winking at me. 

“Master Tethras, nice to see you again.” I sketch a bow to the dwarf offering a smile. 

“Lady Trevelyan, otherwise known as the Lioness I’m flattered you remember me.” 

“I am Solas if there are to be introductions.” Elf indicates himself and I nod. His head is smooth, his eyes leaf green as he regards me. 

“Thank you for keeping me alive Solas, I am happy you managed it if my mark is the thing to close these rifts.” 

“Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever.” 

“Now that Introductions are over we need to get to the forward camp.” Cassandra indicates for us to keep moving. 

“Aren’t you glad I stuck around?” Varric smiles at Cassandra. 

“Your help is not needed Varric.” Cassandra’s voice borders on pissed. 

“Have you been in the Valley lately Seeker? You are not in charge, you need me and you know it.” I’d strolled between the two to break eye contact. 

“I am fine with Varric coming along with us between shooting he can regal us with tales of his travels should make it interesting.” I know Varric’s reputation well; have seen him often with Hawke before that had gone so badly. 

“Do you know where the Champion is?” Cassandra asks as we move towards the temple. 

“No, when the red lyrium started flowing in the tower I took the ones I could and headed to the rebellion, I took the mages I could with me.” 

“How did you not get dosed with it Lioness?” Varric asks curious. 

“Luck, I am not as ardent of a user as many.” 

Cassandra had stopped at that looked at me hard. “You do not use lyrium?” 

I’d shaken my head at that, “I do just not daily Cullen and I always swore we would only consume what we needed when we needed it and no more. I can only hope he is okay.” I’d look away at that admission. 

“Commander Cullen Rutherford?” Solas asks and I had nod. 

“With luck he’s at the forward camp, he’s the Commander of the forces here.” Varric supplies and my air is gone tears prick my eyes, he's safe. When we’d reach the forward camp Leliana is arguing with a Chantry Brother I don’t recognize the man. 

“Ah it seems the prisoner is alive and well, I want her chained and readied for transport to Val Royeaux.” I narrow my eyes at him. We’d stopped long enough at a chest of armor to get me some the fit not what I liked but it would do. 

“Who are you to order the death of a Templar brother?” I’d tilt my head to regard him. 

“Templar? You are no Templar.” As he stands up shakily from my smite he inclines his head. “My apologies Ser?” 

“Trevelyan, Katrina Trevelyan most call me the Lioness though.” 

His eyes had gone wide at that. Brushing himself off a bit more he’d glared at me again. “Matters not who your family is once you join the order Ser, the facts still point to you being the one that caused this.” 

“Sheathe those claws Lioness; this doesn’t help us get the breach closed. I want to take her to the breach; she has proven she can close rifts with the mark already.” Cassandra steps into my line of sight and I clench my fist in response. 

“True what are my options then?” I’d approach the table looking at the map. 

“We can charge with the soldiers through the valley to get to it or we can go through the mountain pass. Either way we are going to lose people.” Leliana indicates the routes. I clench my hand again as the mark flares glancing at the breach. 

“Through the valley, at the rate this is going I won’t live to see your trial. I don’t think we have time to go around the mountain.” I indicate the route and they had nod. “Leliana, send word to your group to get them to safety if possible. If this works and I close the breach I will help you find the men.” Leliana nods moves off to speak with a scout. 

“If this does not work, on your head be the consequences Lioness.” 

I’d spun around at that, “Threaten me again Brother and you will feel my claws.” 

“Leliana, get to the troops and let them know we are moving. Meet us at the temple.” Cassandra orders and Leliana is moving swiftly. As we walk I pepper Cassandra with questions about what has been going on hear Solas speaking with Varric. 

“How long have you known her?” 

Varric smiles and casts a glance at me. “I've known her almost as long as I have known Hawke, well more of her we don't move in the same circle. Mages call her Ser, nobles call her lady, enemies call her Lioness and friends call her Katrina.” 

“I assure you Varric; most of the nobles do not call me Lady, least not after the first meeting is concluded.” Varric laughs at that. 

“How would you like for me to address you then?” Solas glances over his shoulder at me. 

“I am a Templar, you are a mage I would normally tell you to call me Ser but since I owe my life to you Lioness is just fine.” 

“Do I get to call you Katrina?” Varric asks with a wink. 

“You can call me whatever you like Varric, even give me a nickname like you did the rest of Hawke’s merry band.” 

He’d really laughed at that, “I don’t think I can come up with a better nickname than Lioness I’ll work on it.” 

“Why do they call you the Lioness?” Solas asks after we down another group of shades with a despair demon. 

“Varric can tell you that story, requires a certain amount of alcohol and no children.” 

“Indeed Chuckles, let’s get through today and I’ll tell you when we get back to Haven.” 

“Commander.” Cassandra yells as we get to the troops and my eyes have already found him the fur of his collar giving the Lion his mane as he turns to us eyes glancing over the group until he sees me. 

“Trina?” Arms warm arms enfold me and I’ve forgotten what he felt like what he smelled like. “Where’s Witch?” 

I’d look away at that. “Died when a group of Templars attacked my mages she missed you.” He hugs me again at that; my Mabari that had spent many years with me had been given to me by Hawke a pup from his hound Tide. 

“What are you doing here? I thought we were expecting the prisoner that could close the rift.” My mark chooses then to flare as he catches my hand fear etched in his features. “You? You’re the prisoner?” He walked away then. 

“Yes, and it works on the rifts so we need to get to the Breach can you get us there?” 

He’s nodded. “Troops! Get ready to attack; we need to get to the temple!” Cullen roars and my group starts forward into the battle demons are everywhere and my borrowed blade cuts through quite a few. When the demons are dead we head into what is left of the temple. Where once there had been a building more majestic than any Chantry I had ever seen there are charred and still burning bodies everything looked like it has been incinerated. Walking through the bodies is sobering as their bones crunch under my feet. 

“These poor people, I will stop this.” I catch Cassandra’s eyes as she wipes a tear from her cheek. 

“Good you made it.” I am turning to see Leliana’s men and then her as she walks to us. 

“That breach is a long way up, what is that crystal though?” I point at the large green formation floating in the sky down below us grit my teeth as the mark reacts to it growing watching the green beam pulse as well. 

“Let’s get down there and find out.” Solas encourages and we start down the steps. I hear the murmured words of the chant as Leliana prays for the dead and I join her soon Cassandra does as well until we were all offering our voices. 

“Red lyrium.” Varric indicates the formation as we walk past it. 

“I see it.” Cassandra states picking the chant back up. 

“What is it doing here?’ Varric presses and I frown at it. 

“An excellent question I will want answers too later.” I turn my face away as another twang of pain radiates up my arm. 

“Bring the sacrifice forth.” A voice booms out stopping our chanting. 

“Who was that?” Cassandra asks. 

“Echoes from the fade of what happened here. At a guess we are hearing he voice of the one who created the breach.” Solas states quietly.

“You can’t do this, help someone!” 

“Most holy! That was her voice!” Cassandra is shocked. 

“What, what’s going on here?” 

“That is your voice.” Cassandra turns to me. “She called out to you for help.” 

“Hold the sacrifice still, kill her.” Voice booms out and we are next to the crystal. 

“This rift is closed though temporarily, if you can open it and then close it properly it might stop it.” Solas studies it as I do. 

“That means demons, be ready men!” Leliana orders and they spread out. 

“We are ready Lioness.” I’d nod and hold my hand out willing the mark to open the rift green light racing down my arm to the rift ripping it open and bringing forth a pride demon. 

“Ugh I hate these.” I state as I pull my sword watching as the arrows glance off it. 

“Seeker, cleanse it with me.” I order and feel her do as asked causing the demon to scream as arrows and blades pierced its hide. “Keep it up Seeker, that hide is too strong otherwise.” I roar at the demon as it charges some of Leliana’s men causing it to swing towards me lashing out with energy that I meet with shield blocking Varric as well. “Get out of its range Varric.” He’s scampering away as I’d charge again managing to bring it down onto knees before leaping and stabbing it in the neck ichor raining down on me even as I managed to keep most of it out of my face with my helmet. It topples backwards allowing me to jump clear to work on the other demons coming through. 

“Close the rift Lioness.” Cassandra demands and I finish off the last of the demons. With a huge boom that knocks me into the stairs the Divine had taken down into this room I feel my ribs give way the black grabs me.


	2. Worship Me

I wake up in degrees, eyes register a ceiling back registers a bed or at least something soft and fingers indicate nothing broken. I’ve always slept on my side and I gently get up noticing I do have bandages around my middle but my extremities are fine and the ribs while sore aren’t screaming. “Oh! Your awake my apologies” 

She’s an elf, brown hair luminous green eyes and utterly terrified of me. “Easy, it’s all right.” I use my best trust me I am a Templar voice and it works to soothe her as she stays on her knees before me. 

“Seeker Pentaghast said you were to be told at once when you woke up that you were to see her at once!” I nod as the girl cowers on the floor. 

“What is your name?” 

“Myra your worship.” 

“Though I have been dedicated to the service of our lord Maker and his bride my talents lay outside of the cloth I am Ser or nothing okay?” 

“Yes Ser.” She risks a glance up. 

“Up off the floor Myra, though they call me the Lioness I tend to scratch more than bite you are safe and you did not offend.” 

“Thank you.” Myra stands still skittish. 

“Have you ever helped someone put on armor before?” Myra nods. “Good, help me out here, even with a title of worship I am willing to bet my armor will come in handy for a meeting with the Seeker.” She’d laughed at that musical notes filling me with light. I look at the armor stand smiling, it’s my armor and I smile as I see it standard issue Templar armor with a couple of tweaks like my gauntlets that have claws in the fingers and my helmet which has a visor that pulls down in the face with the relief of a lion. Myra is quick her nimble fingers buckling me into the armor quickly my skirt held on by the lion face I had commissioned when I had made Knight-Lieutenant. Finally dressed with shield and sword I nod at Myra to open the door. “Thank you Myra, if you’ve been the one caring for me you did a fantastic job.” Myra smiles and I answer the smile with one of my own. 

There is a line of people outside and more gather as they see me walk to the Chantry. Where before it had been hostile glares it is vastly different now, they are calling me worship and Herald and I am gritting my teeth. Please Maker, please Andraste have mercy on my soul on me I am a soldier I have no want or desire for power. I didn’t have the temperament for politics I didn’t have the grace for it either as I make my way to the Chantry my eyes scanning the crowd learning the faces of the people. These people that will know me and want something from me that thought has my memory triggered of lessons at my mother’s knee learning the houses of Thedas of knowing who to push, who to pull and who to destroy. _For all the books in the world people will teach you the most, learn to control people and you can get almost anything accomplished._ My eyes travel over fellows of my order I do not recognize any of them but my order is vast and I wonder if these are Templars that had chosen to leave like me and been attracted by the prospect of serving under Cullen. 

Thought of him and I am at the door of the Chantry, two Templars open the doors as I step into it, there are no pews for people to sit, those have been pushed to the side the floor is empty save for the lectern stand and there are doors lining the walls leading to various places. I can hear raised voices but I take a moment to pray my voice finding the chant easily the cadence steadying and soothing me settling over me like the armor I already wear. 

“I don’t care if she was Knight-Commander of the world the Conclave proves she is a villain most holy is dead and I want her arrested!” Ah the brother, I had learned his name was Roderick he is a bureaucrat not important enough to earn an invite to the Conclave however with all of those dead he’s getting some teeth time to defang him I think as I open the door in the middle of his tirade. “Restrain her, I want her prepared for travel to Val Royeaux within the hour you will answer for your actions at the Conclave.” 

“Belay that and leave us.” Cassandra orders the guards who step out and close the door. 

“Seeker what is the meaning of this, she must be tried by the next divine this is her fault.” 

“Do you know what this is?” Leliana sets a book on the table with the symbol of the Inquisition on it. “It is a writ from the most holy herself forming the Inquisition, this gives us the authority to do what matters. To end this war and to prevent any others, she closed the breach, she can close the rifts and we do not know if she is responsible for the Conclave we have many suspects.” Blue eyes bore into brown as Leliana levels the man. 

“You suspect me?” 

“We are not sure who it is and until we are we need to close the rifts and she is our best bet.” Cassandra indicates me. 

“You have not heard the last of me Seeker, I will stop you.” 

“Maker guide your steps.” I intone as he retreats earning a glare. 

“Well that was interesting. Let me get the rest of the group in here a moment Lioness.” Leliana opens the door and motions Cullen and a small woman dressed in finery in. “You heard what I said about the Inquisition, we aren’t ready and we don’t have a set plan but it needs to be done and we’d like for you to help us.” 

Blue eyes meet mine and it’s a debate for me, “Help you not lead?” 

Cassandra had shifted at that. “You will have help Lioness.” 

“Then I agree to help you, I will do everything in my power to stop whoever is behind the Conclave.” I shake Cassandra’s hand as the rest smile and celebrate. 

“Now for introductions, you know Commander Cullen he is in charge of our forces.” 

“What they are.” He nods at me. 

“This is our Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.” 

“A pleasure your worship.” Black hair, pulled back into a bun the rich mocha skin and thick accent of an Antivan. 

“Sister Leliana is our spymaster.” I nod at everyone. 

“Nice to meet you all and know what you are doing now what am I doing? What do you want of me?” 

“How are you feeling? It’s been a rough few days for you.” Cullen asks leaning on the table. 

“Nothing a few bouts of sparring can’t heal.” That earns a smile and a shake of the head. 

“There are continued hostilities in the region; this population needs to see us trying to fix things to trust us. Solas thinks if we put more power into your mark we might be able to close the hole in the sky.” Cassandra indicates the hand. 

“For that we need to approach either the Templars or the Mages, neither of which will speak to us.” Josephine shakes her head and makes notes on the board and paper she has in her hands. 

“If we can stabilize the area the mages in RedCliffe will likely talk to us.” Leliana states indicating the map. 

“I still think we should approach the Templars, they may be able to suppress the magic.” 

“We don’t know that Commander.” Leliana shakes her head no. 

“I was a Templar; I know what we are capable of.” Cullen is irritated. 

“You are a Templar Commander.” I remind him. Cullen shakes his head at me. “Leaving the order does not make your commitment to your path less that you chose to leave that order does not mean it left you just means your responsibilities changed.” That earns a smile from him and a chuckle from Cassandra. “As for the mark, let me learn more about it and we can see who to approach when I know more. Hopefully that coincides with their willingness to speak with us.” Josephine laughs at that. 

“Stabilizing the region will get the mages but the Templars.” She shakes her head the black curls she has let escape from her bun bounce in agreement of her head movement. 

“There is a mother Giselle near the crossroads that may be our in to the Templars, she has requested to meet with you. She is currently helping refugees.” Leliana adds.

I nod, “I have heard of her, never met her but I do know of her.” 

Leliana indicates where the Crossroads are, “There is also a Horse Master in the Hinterlands we need mounts for the Inquisition he would be a good one to get them from.” 

I nod. “Horses, nuns and make everyone happy anything else?” 

Cullen eyes my armor critically, “Talk to the armor smith, your Templar armor may work for circle duty but out here, against demons and men and long marches I don’t think it will.” 

I nod. “How long until I can head to speak with Mother Giselle?” 

“Give us a couple of days to post about the Inquisition and finish recovering you can head out in 4 days does that work?” Leliana looks at her hand as she says this. 

“That’s fine.” Everyone shuffles out though Cullen stops me. 

“I’d like to talk to you when you have a chance.” 

“Oh, they are calling you the Herald of Andraste, are you okay with that?” Josephine asks even as I am shaking my head no. 

“I am Ser, Lioness or Katrina I am no Herald though I walk in their light if it gives us the clout we need to get things done than I will tolerate it but among those that know me I won't.” 

Josephine nods. “As you wish Lioness.” 

I look to Cullen his hand still on my elbow, “Commander I am at your disposal.” 

He’d removed his hand then had sighed. “You are no longer under my Command Trina, there may come a time in this little adventure when you are giving me orders.” 

I sigh, I want to hug him, I want to wrap myself up in his arms and beg him to hold me and tell me this will all be okay but I know better he is my commanding officer which puts him in the hands off category. “We will cross that bridge when we get to it. We are alone now what is on your mind?” 

He shakes his head no, “I am sure it has been asked already but what do you remember of the Conclave, what happened in Kirkwall? What were you doing at the Conclave?” 

I’d paced away from him back to the table with the map on it, seeing the markers stacked on the side I pick one up in the shape of a lion. “Yours?” He’d smiled at that walked towards me and I offer the piece to him. 

“Maybe, unless you want it with you and Cassandra here I will likely be here trying to organize this mess of an army.” 

“Ah yes, now I remember why I didn’t want to be in charge, it comes with paperwork.” He’d taken the piece from me and put it on Haven, the carved lion looked like it was striding across the map surveying its world. “I’ll answer all of those questions if you spar with me.” 

He’d chuckled at that a rumbling purr from the lion’s throat that set every nerve I had on fire. “Armor-smith first and then you are on.” He opens the door for me as I duck under to leave falling into step next to him. Ours is a companionable silence born out of long familiarity with each other. 

“Ah your worship, I am Master Harritt the blacksmith of this lovely operation.” I’d nodded to him. “While you were recovering I started working on new armor for you. Nothing against what you have but I’ve got access to better materials than your standard issue Templar gig and the Commander was nice enough to help.” He indicates the sketches in front of him and I am impressed. Pauldrons are snarling lions the chest-piece blank the greaves look like lion paws the arms are articulated to give me full movement. “I wasn’t sure if you wanted the plate arms or if you wanted chain, you are going to be in this armor more than not.” 

I nod knowing he is correct. “What will it be made of?” I finally ask. 

“Silverite for the chest-piece legs everite and arms depends on what style you want.” 

“Can I have chain on my shield arm and a full on my sword? I carry a Heater shield it’s heavy enough without the plate on that arm as well.” 

“What about the helmet?” Cullen asks. 

Harritt indicates the one on my head already, “It’s already Silverite though I’d like to work on your visor I know it catches when you close it on occasion.” I nod handing over the helmet Then Harritt starts taking off my chest-piece I move away quickly. 

“Either buy me a drink or at least ask first.” 

Laughing he heads over to a water pitcher and glasses pouring one and handing it to me, “Now can I get you out of the armor so I can get the fit right, when are you leaving?” 

I toast him with the water, “Oh Harritt you are certainly good with the ladies.” 

He'd looked over at Cullen for a moment. “Commander if you want to play squire to get your hands on her now is the time.” 

I’d laughed nearly spitting out water as Cullen had glared and then leaned up against the post with a grin on his face. “Honestly I like the view from here; it’s like seeing a present get unwrapped.” I’d blushed at that. 

“Yeah well I’m doing the unwrapping.” Once my metal was relieved he’d looked at the padding. “You are going to get heat stroke with that much padding, off it comes let me get real measurements and lets see if we can slim you down a bit probably got a hell of a figure under all this.” This part Cullen did step in for his fingers quick on straps and buckles as I was relieved of my clothing. “Take it any way you want your worship but that is a really nice figure to keep hidden in armor; your curves would suit a dress far better.” 

I wink at him, “I’ll take it as a compliment, and I’ve always appreciated a man who knows what he likes.” 

He’d laughed at that. “Just don’t tell my wife and we’ll get along famously, actually do tell the wife she appreciates me too.” My turn to laugh. 

I’d caught Cullen’s hand as he goes to take my leather tunic off. “Unless you want to see me in skivvies leave the leather alone.” 

He’d blushed all kinds of scarlet and rubbed the back of his neck turning away from me. “Well I um.” 

Harritt is already busy with the measuring tape as I put my arms out standing still and watching Cullen. “Remember I am married.” Is all the warning I get for the measurements of my breasts even as I meet eyes with Harritt. “Okay you are done; I should be able to have this ready within the next few days.” 

“I leave in four, with or without the armor.” He’d nodded. 

“Spar?” I look over at Cullen who nods. 

“Cullen, let me have your chest-piece too I see the extra padding on the left shoulder it’s still chaffing isn’t it?’ Cullen sighs and starts to unbuckle it. I move to his back undoing the strap there and pulling the piece free straightening his shirt under it and look at his arm pieces. 

“How do they stay on with no straps to the chest?” 

“Ah, here see the harness here” I do, its two shoulder straps and then one across his chest. “Yours will be the same way I use nugskin for it since it’s so soft and George here does wonders with the tanning to make it as strong as dragonshide.” George waves from his place at the forge. 

“Fascinating.” I trace a finger over the leather see Cullen shift away. 

“Spar?” He reminds me and I nod following him to an open area with tents set up and weapon stands. 

There are soldiers there already sparring against each other a tall dark haired man yelling various things in a Starkhaven brouge. “Ser Rylan, this is,” 

“Lioness, nice to see you again.” I nodded my head to him eyes flashing for a moment as he peruses my body. 

“How do you two know each other?” Cullen is curious. 

“He served in Kirkwall with me towards the end but left before I did with a few other Templars got interesting after he left actually.” 

“Why?” 

I cross my arms and keep my eyes on Rylan. “He was my source for clean lyrium; it was why so many left with him he was able to get the non red shit to me and the other officers.” 

“Trina.” I shake my head at the grief in the name. 

“Managed to get my own source then shit went really south but I had stocked up had enough for my group for a few weeks.” 

Rylan nods, “You got the maps then.” 

I nod, “I did and put them to good use most of those stashes haven’t been touched if we want to get them for the Inquisition.” 

Rylan nods, “I’ll get with Therin and get that done. Commander?” 

He shakes his head and looks at me critically after Rylan leaves. “When was the last time you had a dose?” 

“Two weeks, I’m managing.” I turn away as I say this I can’t admit to him how much it tears at my insides how much I crave it but he knows. 

“I’ll make sure you have a dose tonight.” I pick up a wooden blade taking my shield off my back to face him as he does the same. 

“Lion shield for the lion eh? Embracing the house sigil finally?” 

He nods as he comes at me blade whacking my shield. “I haven’t spoken to them in years; Harritt made this shield, my entire set of armor actually the man is a genius.” I nod my head in agreement as I attack with a series of blows. “What happened at the Conclave?” He asks as his blows are blocked by me. 

“I don’t remember.” 

He stops at that walks closer to me, “You don’t remember?” 

I shake my head no. “I remember her addressing us and that is it, then I was in the fade being chased by spiders, climbed towards a golden lady and woke up with Cassandra interrogating me.” My mark flares and I shake my hand to get it to stop. 

Cullen waves off my next attack, “Enough you need to rest we both know you aren’t healed.” I concede the point with a nod putting the wooden blade up and putting my shield back on my back. “Adan is in the house farthest from the Chantry on the right he should have lyrium and potions for you. He’s also the man that kept you alive when we first found you he’s a bit stand offish so don’t take offense.” I’d smiled at that as a messenger runs up to Cullen. 

“I’ve disrupted your duties enough for one day Commander; I’ll find my way around.” 

He’d nodded at that had caught my elbow as I walked away. “I’m glad you’re safe Trina.” 

“Me too Commander me too.” Walking back into Haven I take a moment to look around, it has a wooden palisade surrounding it with siege equipment under construction on the outer ring the second level has housing including a tavern and I see Varric standing outside next to a fire seeing me he smiles and motions me over. 

“Now that Casandra is out of earshot how are you doing?” I laugh. “Most hated person in Thedas to most revered in the span of days most spread that out a bit like over years.” 

I shrug, “Each of us must do what we can to fulfill the plan our Maker has chosen for us.” Arched eyebrow is my response for that. “I am convinced I am in a dream and I’d really like to wake up and just be going about my normal duties of keeping the mages safe.” 

Varric nods at that. “I keep hoping for a dream too but then again if I am dreaming this I am one fucked up person.” 

“I’ll pinch you if you pinch me.” 

That gets me a signature wink, “Fair deal.” 

“Headed to see a man about potions and then do you know where I can find Solas? I have questions about this mark.” 

Varric nods, “His cabin is next to the healer’s which is next to where you woke up.” I nod now knowing where it is. “They will likely move you to the Chantry now that you are up and awake but Adan refused to have you far from him when he had to watch over you.” 

“A man dedicated to his craft, that’s good.” 

“Adan is an alchemist only reason he was healing is because we don’t have one.” I nodded at that, 

“Another thing to work on lovely.” 

“You got this Lioness, just make a list and get it done.” 

“Best advice I’ve heard in a while.” 

“Excuse me your Worship?” 

A man approaches Varric and I blonde hair, well dressed and not afraid to walk up to me, “Merchant?” 

“How’d you guess?” Varric asks. 

“Well dressed, coming from a table full of wares and not afraid to walk up to a woman and call her a holy title when he knows I’m not.” 

“Name is Seggrit and yes I am a merchant, I’ll call you whatever you want if you tell people you get some of your wares from me and I’ll give you good coin for whatever you bring to me.” Varric and I wander over to the table blades and armor displayed along with a fair amount of other things. 

“Candles.” I say looking over everything. 

“Candles?” Varric is surprised. 

“I have a wide selection but you are likely looking for the white and the red.” 

“Four white, 2 red one blue I know you likely don’t carry it but if you can get me a regular stock of black I’ll pay double what you want for the white.” Seggrit surprises me when he brings out 4 black ones to put on the table with the others and I fish my coin out of my belt handing over the silver. “You know your prayers.” 

I indicate the black ones and he nods, “I do my lady Andraste’s grace.” Scooping the candles into another pouch I see Varric trying to work it out. 

“White candles are for general services, most of your petitioners use them and there is nothing wrong with that but the colored candles hold more significance for certain prayers. Red is for battle, black is for death, blue is for loved ones.” Varric is working through this, “No worries Varric, I am no Chantry sister believe or not as you see fit Chantry doesn’t actually like the use of the black candles since it can also mean pagan or old gods. Thank you Seggrit let me know when the next batch of black is in also need 2 yards of blood red silk ribbon.” He nods as Varric and I move off towards the healer and Solas. 

“Do I want to know about the ribbon?” 

I indicate the hilt of my sword, “Most wrap theirs in leather but I’ve always preferred silk it wears out faster so it has to be replaced.” 

“Does it have a name?” 

“Temperance was my commission blade into the order actually. I will probably have to commission another one if I am going to be fighting regularly this one is more for show than use.”

Varric smiles, “Kind of like the rest of your armor?” 

I nod, “My shield, gauntlets and helmet are not though those I special commissioned as soon as I received officer pay Commander always said keep your hands, your shield and your head covered rest will work itself out.” 

“Commander as in Cullen?” 

Another nod, “He taught me my blades, I’ve known Cullen since I joined the order we’re related through marriage actually.” 

Varric strokes his chin in wonder. “So you know some really good stories about him.” 

“I do, and he knows lots about me.” 

Varric pats my back turns away from the door we’ve arrived at. “Thanks for the ideas and good luck.” 

Walking in I can hear two men speaking one angrily demanding to get herbs while the other makes placating movements while denying the request. “Be Gone then! Damn Seggrit!” I move out of the way and face the one that was angry. “Ah, glad to see you are alive again. Do not make it a habit of trying to die I have other things to do than tend your wounds.” 

“I’ll remember that, Commander said you would have potions for me Adan right?” 

“Yes and yes, they are there on the table, do you know how to make your own dose or do you need help?” I walk to the table and skillfully take out the supplies needed turning on the burner and getting the spoon dipping it into the bag of lyrium and setting it over the flames. “You have a fair hand at that your worship.” 

I look over at him eyeing the mage robe. “You may call me Ser Adan, as for your herb issues let me know what you need and I’ll keep an eye out for it in my travels.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” I glance at the spoon seeing the bubbles starting to form and cut off the heat to let it cool. “Everyone must help every way they can or we won’t be able to get what we need done. Small things add up to big things.” I pour the potion base adding elfroot to the mix along with dried erbium swirling it and adding the lyrium mixing the whole thing up and drinking it. I clench my fist at the jolt of energy and the heady power that floods as the lyrium races through. 

“How long?” Adan asks watching my reaction. 

“I’ve gone longer, usually I only dose once every week to two weeks.” 

Furrowed brow on that, “You don’t need it daily?” 

I shake my head no, “Never have I can usually go several weeks without much issue just lack of boom in my smite the longer I don’t use it.” I am cleaning up the mess I have made returning things to their proper places. 

“Take the lyrium with you; let me know when you need more. You don’t get the shakes you suffer anything other than lack of power?” 

I shake my head no, “I’ve never suffered the withdrawal effects but I’ve never tried to wean myself off either nor do I like taking it so I’ve never wanted more than I have to.” 

Arms crossed as brown eyes regard me, “You are a rare person.” 

I shrug, “There are many of us like that Adan, this should last me about a month or more I thank you.” 

He hands me the list of herbs he needs along with the quantity and I head over to the cabin that is Solas’. I knock on the door and hear a faint “come in.” Solas is sitting on the bed reading a book which he abandons when I come in. “Ah Herald, here to visit me?” 

I nod, “So long as you call me Katrina or Lioness I will, call me Herald or worship and I’ll leave.” There is a faint smile to his face as he ponders the choice. “Really? Already ready to shove me off to leave you alone eh?” 

He shakes his head no. “The knight puts out her hand and the heavens trembled, in the wake the beam of unholy light is banished back into the sky and our knight walks off the field triumphant over evil once more.” 

I laugh, “Hey I want a shiny horse for that tale and my hair better glisten in the sun perfectly coiffed when I take off my helmet.” He shakes his head at me, “Seriously though I’m just trying to help get things back the way they were with a few changes.” 

“Never met a woman who liked the world just the way it was.” 

My hands go to my hips, “No worries, the moment I have a plan I will be sure to change it at least 5 times before the next step and just when you think you have it right I’ll want to start all over again.” 

“Ah a woman after my own heart.” 

I wink at him, “We aim to please Solas we aim to please. Now the reason for this banter what can you tell me about the mark?” 

“It is a key to the fade I think.” Solas indicates for us to sit and I pull off my gauntlet to show the mark to him. “Does it interfere with your sword much?” 

I tilt my head at the question, “Not yet but it is annoying.” Smile for that answer I find I like this mage. “With the breach closed the mark seems to have stabilized a bit least it’s not so spitting mad.” I state earning a little chuckle. 

“I think if we give it more power maybe equal to what is in the breach we might be able to heal the sky.” 

I nod at this. “None of my abilities seem to affect it much as a Templar.” He nods at that. “Next question, why don’t I feel you casting?” He’d tilted his head at me. “Mages all taste different when they cast some hum with it but you are quiet and even when you cast there is nothing to let me know you are.” 

He shrugs at that. “I walk the fade on a regular basis, as a child I learned how to walk with full consciousness I have seen many wonders.” 

I put my chin on my hand watching him in wonder. “I’d love to hear about your adventures Solas; did you ever meet any spirits?” 

He nods surprised at my response. “I have, wisdom, compassion, playful wisps even purpose.” 

“I envy you that.” 

“You surprise me Katrina, most Templars would be calling for me to be thrown in chains.” 

I shake my head no, “We really wouldn’t Solas mages give us a bad rap because they don’t understand us and many of us are fearful magic making us do horrible things to those we need to protect.” 

“Protection from ourselves?” 

“No, I cannot protect you from yourself, it is your choice to entreat with spirits and a demon as you see fit it is when a mage decides to bring said spirit or demon out to interact in the world that requires protection. As a Templar I swear to protect other mages and the population from your bad choices but I also swear to protect any mage from a public that would hurt you because you have power I would never allow one of my charges to be abused in any way not by anyone. Nor would I let my charges harm anyone else.” I regard him quietly. “I do not excuse those of my order that hurt their charges and I will happily kill any mage that entreats with demons outside of the fade.” 

“There are many who only see the mages in chains held by the Templars there are many who see the population in chains held by the mages finding that balance, the person that can do that would be a hero indeed.” 

I nod, “Let me get the holes in the world fixed and I’ll look into the rest.” 

“Ah yes, one monumental task at a time if only you were so lucky to have that luxury.” 

“Hey a girl can dream.” 

“Yes she can, shall we go get something to eat if your stomach gets any louder I might start calling it the Lioness.” I laugh and join him on the way to the tents to eat.

********************************************************************************** 

“How’s the armor?” Harritt asks as I walk around in it. 

“It’s fantastic!” I am honest in my assessment of it my mobility is much better than the old armor and its much lighter allowing me more freedom. 

“Also this is yours as well, I know you have a blade but this one will serve you a lot better than a commission blade.” I grasp the handle of the blade it’s much lighter than my old one its pommel is plain and wrapped in leather. 

“Take the leather off and it’s perfect.” 

“When I have yours I can make the same hilt you have now if you like.” 

“You mean the mage metal, yes please do.” I nod handing my old blade over. 

“Never did understand why that is done.” 

I smile, “Easy test to see if someone is a mage while they think they trust you.” 

Raised eyebrow on that, “Gloves would negate it.” 

I shake my head no, “Only full metal gloves would temper the bite of that metal most mages don’t fight in full plate.” 

“Your hilt has that much in it?” 

I shake my head no. “Not amount, purity, hilt of my blade is 90% mage metal 10% silverite.” 

“Good to know, I’ll get it done and have it for you when you get back.” I nod and head back to my room. 

“Come in.” My armor is on the stand having already sparred with Rylan in it but it’s Josephine who comes into the room. “Ambassador, what can I do for you?” She takes the offered seat and watches me for a moment as I wrap the silk around the hilt of the blade. 

“Silk?” 

I nod “Doesn’t cut into my hands as much and I show her my gauntlets the palm is bare the fingers covered by metal. 

“Armor looks good; Harritt did a great job with it.” I nod waiting for her to get to the point. “How are things? Are you adjusting well to being Herald and everything?” 

I shrug, “Titles are names that have meaning to the one who says it. My house sigil is actually a horse as you well know but I am known as the Lioness it is a name I earned and embraced. I am no prophet and I will not be used by the Chantry to spread its agenda. I was noble until I was 15; I’ve lead people since I received my Commission when I turned 20. I’m 26 Ambassador long out of skirts and dresses, far old enough to know what I want and how to get it.” Josephine nodded. “Be honest with me, don’t try to use me and we’ll be just fine. I will be no one’s political pawn; I will be no one’s puppet.” 

She’d laughed a little at that and I’d arched my eyebrow. “You and I are going to get along perfectly. I’ve been in politics since I was very young, I was the Ambassador for Antiva in Orlais, very well connected but I deal with noble nonsense all the time. I appreciate a leader that knows what she wants and I promise to help you get it leave the politics to me and you can handle the field work. Might want to keep the claws sheathed a bit more though, for the nobles to do any good they need to be alive.” 

“If they are seeing my claws than they will live it’s when they see my teeth they need to worry.” 

“I’ll remember that.” Leliana walks in leaning up against the door frame. “Are you ready to leave in the morning?” 

I nod, “I’ll take Cassandra, Varric and Solas with me if you don’t mind.” 

Leliana nods, “They expected to go so no worries there Solas is familiar with the terrain, Cassandra knows the players and Varric well he’s a great shot.” I nod in agreement.


	3. Hinterlands

Hinterlands are lush and beautiful meeting a dwarf woman named Harding, her red hair and freckles easily spotted. Clearing through the mages and the Templars was easy enough some of which surrendered and were allowed to head to Haven. 

_Commander,_  
_Cleaned out the hideouts of the mages and the Templars here in the Hinterlands both groups had some that surrendered and will be headed to you. Closed more rifts and am currently off to talk to a man about a horse (Or several)  
Lioness_

Cullen read the note and nodded smiles at the blue seal and sent the bag of herbs to Adan. 

“Herald, if you think I am going to just send these horses down the road with no protection you are wrong.” 

I’d nodded. “I have no intention of you sending them anywhere Master Dennet I expect you to bring your horses to Haven and take care of them. As for protection Bron had some great ideas for lookouts and I’ve already taken care of the possessed wolves.” 

Arms had crossed. “I am not leaving my farm to come take care of your horses Herald.” 

I’d nodded again, “Okay then I will tell your daughter she’s welcome to come instead.” He’d reached out to stop me from leaving which had earned him my hand on his throat the claws of my gauntlet digging into his neck. “Not a good idea to touch me Horse Master.” 

“Those eyes, you are a Trevelyan.” 

I’d nodded slightly released him. “Katrina Trevelyan at your service Horse Master.” I’d prowled away from him. 

“Should have told me that to start with my lady would be an honorable post for the daughter to train your horses.” 

I’d shaken my head, “This isn’t for my family Dennet this is for the Inquisition this will not get you favors with my family at all if that is your reason then it is wrong.” 

He’d sighed at that, “Fine did you bring any of the Trevelyan stock?” 

I shake my head no, “I haven’t had any contact with them in years, I can get you coin for the stock you have I will say IF my family decides to send any I will request a mare and stallion be brought to you, If they send a Thunder I’ll take it but I’ll let him in with as many mares of yours as you like.” 

“If they send you a Thunder you can have the first filly from the match.” I nod shaking his hand. 

“Ok, so did we get horses or not?” Cassandra asks curious. 

“You did Seeker, horses and a Horse Master to deal with them.” Cassandra nods, “Now Herald until you get a Thunder I do have a mare you might like. She’s 6, nice temperament though a bit protective of her rider.” 

“Chaser or Patient?” 

“Opportunist actually here it’ll be easier to show you.” We’re at the stable now and he leads out a beautiful chestnut mare indicates for me to approach her and I do allowing the mare to smell me, she has long eyelashes and a sturdy build. I run hands over her speaking to her softly seeing what she reacts to and what she doesn’t seeing where she is ticklish and where she’s not. Mary comes out and puts the saddle on her slips a straight bar into her mouth offers me the reins. 

“Need a boost?” Dennet asks. 

“Yes, swinging up in plate when I haven’t ridden in years would be embarrassing.” 

“Least you’re honest.” 

“Dishonesty with horses will get you hurt.” 

Dennet nods as he gets me up into the saddle and I settle into the seat. “Put her through her paces and I’ll get your companions sorted out Varric I do have a pony that will work for you if you aren’t offended.” 

“I’ve never been a big fan of riding so if it is smooth and will go where I tell it I am happy.” 

“Mary bring Scotch up, Seeker how are your skills at riding?” 

“None, I’ve never had an opportunity to.” 

“Myra grab the gray while you are at it.” Myra comes out with both mounts saddled and hands the reins to the people. 

“Solas right? What would you need?” 

“I share the Seeker perspective of horses.” 

“My Lady how is the chestnut?” 

I stop working with her for a moment and nod, “Perfect I see what you mean by opportunist” as I bop the mare on the neck for trying to bite Varric’s pony. 

Mary leads a dainty little mare with a flaxen mane and tail out for Solas. “She can’t take armor but she’ll leave most in the dust.” 

“She’s gorgeous, mixed one of those Orlesian high steppers with the Taslin Strider for that one didn’t you?” 

Mary nods, “Was my idea and it worked for the racing but not for anything else.” 

I watch Solas put the mare though her paces the dainty mare picking her way across the ground carefully. “She’s more of a lady than I am, will she do?” Solas nods. 

“Let me know when you are headed by to Haven and we can drive a group of these with us.” Dennet states adjusting the stirrups for Cassandra earning a thank you from the woman. 

“We have another rift by the waterfalls and then we should be done for the moment, see you in a couple of days?” Dennet nods as we head out mounted. When we stop for the night many of us are sore. “Ugh I don’t like this part. I state as I unsaddle my mare and tying her to the picket line we put up. I help the others with their saddles and getting the horses ready for the night. I grab Solas’ mare and Varric’s gelding after everyone has settled and eaten tying them together. 

“What are you doing?” Varric asks watching me. 

“Well when we are in combat horses usually run off and then you have to go find them, I am going to use Varric’s pony to bring them back when I ask.” 

“You can do that?” 

“I was raised on a horse farm spent many summers doing this.” 

“Why are you using Varric’s pony why not yours?” Cassandra asks watching as well. 

“Ponies are smarter, also when they are done being right shits they are worth their weight in gold. This little guy is a thief but he’s bossy and determined which makes him perfect for this task.” 

“What does my mare have to do with this?” 

“She’s the fastest; I need to make her stay with him at all costs if she gets out by herself she’s going to get lost so I need her to be attached to him.” I set the mare out into a circle Varric’s pony debates throwing a fit and not following before he falls in line trotting out briskly keeping up with the mare easily. I subtly correct the mare when she would outdistance the pony making her keep pace with him doing it in both directions before she bows her head and chews accepting it. “Well done both of you.” I call them both in giving them apples and tying them back to the picket line.


	4. Face Me

Arriving back in Haven with the horses we are greeted with cheers as I settle Lacey as I’d dubbed my mare in her stall. Done with that task I head to my cabin and a bath. “Trina?” Cullen is in the cabin report in hand though when he hears the water he looks up to see me in the water and turns red. “Sorry, should have knocked.” 

He turns away. “Was about to get out anyways, Hand me that towel to your right.” He tosses it back at me waits as I wrap it around me. I step into clothing and use the towel to wrap my hair up. 

“So the rifts are closed, the horses are here and you talked to Mother Giselle.” 

“Yes, I take it Giselle made it in safely?” 

“Yes, she is in the Chantry if you wish to speak with her, so you are the one that burns the black candles.” Cullen walks to my desk where the candles stand turning to see me. “Maker’s breath what hit you?” He’s of course talking about my sword arm that is various shades of purple and black as it heals. 

“Pride demon thought I’d broken it for a bit there thankfully Solas has a good barrier spell.” 

“He is an interesting mage that is true.” 

“I’m fine really Cullen, it’s interesting fighting this much I will admit that.” 

Cullen nods, “I am sure there is a council meeting in a couple of hours but between now and then you are free.” 

“Need to drop my armor off to Harritt and get some food, check with Adan for some healing poultices and should be ready.” 

**********************************************************************************  
“All of the Grey Wardens are missing.” Leliana isn’t mincing words for the meeting. 

“That can’t be good. Do we have an idea where to look?” Brief thought to Alistair.

She nods, “There has been sightings of a Warden Blackwall near the lake in the Hinterlands if we can speak with him maybe he can give us some answers.” I’d nodded. 

“Also there is a group in the Fallow Mire that are challenging you, they have taken some of our men hostage.” Josephine looks at me over her board. 

“Why and what does he want for them?” 

“Avvar people think there are many gods, sky earth and think your god is challenging theirs. Their leader wishes to challenge you to a dual.” 

“Okay we can leave back out in three days for the mire I’ll not have our people hostages longer than necessary. Between now and when we leave I need some combat practice, Cullen you up for it?” 

“Killing you multiple times yes.” 

I look at him in surprise. “Causing you that much paperwork huh?” 

“YES!” Cullen smiles as he says it. 

“Anything else?” 

“The Chantry, they have denounced us are calling you a false prophet and us heretics for housing you.” Josephine says it with disdain. 

I laugh, “Brother Roderick’s doing I presume got a plan Ambassador?” 

“I do but these two don’t like it.” She indicates Cullen and Leliana. 

“What she wants is impossible it’s a bad idea. She wants you to go to Orlais and confront the Chantry there.” Leliana shakes her head no. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Cullen is leaning on the table. 

“I like it, let the people see my mark, let them see and hear me as I tell them I can fix this, Maybe we’ll get lucky and get to speak to the Lord Seeker.” 

“I told you she’d do it.” Josephine smiles as she says this earning a glare from Cullen. 

“We cannot afford to lose you Trina.” 

“You won’t I’ll have Cassandra with me along with Varric and Solas. I’m no slouch at this warrior thing either.” He sighs knows there is no point in the argument. 

“Fine.” 

“Smart man.” 

“I haven’t supplied the room with enough throwing objects yet wouldn’t be fun to rile you up.” I look for something to throw at him come up empty. “See? Nothing to throw, don’t worry I’ll work on it.” I nod smiling at him. 

***********************************************************************************  
Cullen squares off against me his armor gleaming in the early morning sun salutes me with the big blade and comes at me. “Dead.” He proclaims me when he has me on my back. 

“I think he’s enjoying this too much.” Leliana comments watching us. 

“Maybe but watching them is something.” Josephine answers and I smile. 

He comes at me again and I sidestep the blade hit him with my shield though he catches my blade makes me lose it and I retaliate with a fist to the side of his helmet making him stagger before my claws find his neck, knocking his blade away with the shield and kicking him to fall on his back using my shield to pin him by the neck. “Dead.” I snarl at him and he smiles. I head over and grab my helmet and blade sheathing it. We are done for the day and I head towards the Chantry.

“Excuse me.” I stop to look at the man with short brown hair and eyes his accent Tevinter. 

“How can I help you?” I am in tunic and pants for the moment we head out in the morning and I am trying to get ready. 

“Name is Krem. Been trying to give someone a message but no one is listening.”

“I'm Lioness, I'll take the message.” 

“We got word of some Tevinter Mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast. My company commander, Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work.”

“Tell me about him.” I ask curious. 

“He's one of those Qunari big horned men wield two-hander fights from the front. He's smart, pays well and treats us better than any other I've worked for.” 

“I look forward to meeting this Iron Bull.” I offer warriors farewell which he takes.

“We're the best you'll find. I’ll see you there.” He walks off to the Tavern and I turn to Leliana’s voice.

“You can go through the Storm Coast on the way to the Fallow Mire.” Leliana walks out of her tent and I nod. 

“Add it to the list Hinterlands, Storm Coast, Fallow Mire, here and then Val Royeaux.” She'd nodded and left me to deal with the rest of my tasks.

We'd traveled to the lake to find Blackwall, our horses settling into their roles quickly as Varric's pony learned to round up and keep track of his much larger brethren. “That's Warden armor there, Lioness he is likely our target.” Varric had nodded to the man working with three others the kids not much out of their teen hood. 

“Warden Blackwall?” I'd asked getting off my horse and walking up to the man.

“You're not, how do you know my name?” His shield is up blocking an arrow from my head. When a yell happens he looks at me. “That's it, help or hide either way move. Conscripts here they come!” 

Fight was bloody but not beyond mine and the group's skill and I'd watched Blackwall as he wielded the sword and shield with equal measure. When it was over he had planted his blade and walked to the fallen bodies. “Sorry bastards. Good work conscripts even if this shouldn't have happened take back what they stole, go back to your families you saved yourselves.” They'd left quickly. 

I'd walked up to him then waited for him to look me over. “A Templar? What do you want with me?” 

“I'm actually here investigating Grey Wardens for the Inquisition. We're trying to find out if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine.”

“Maker's balls, the Wardens and the Divine that can't be right. No you’re asking so you don't really know.” He's pacing now I'm not allowing him to go far my shield back on my back but my blade is still out. “First off I didn't know they disappeared. But we do that right? No blight no need for us Wardens are the first thing forgotten.” He'd walked up to me then, “One thing I will tell you, no Warden killed the Divine our purpose isn't political.”

I'd put my blade up and taken off my helmet at that point holding it under my arm. “I'm not here to accuse. Not yet, I'm just here getting information I've only found you where are the rest?” 

He'd shrugged, “I haven't seen any Wardens for months I travel alone recruiting not much interest because the ArchDemon is a decade dead and no need to conscript because there is no blight coming. Treaties give the Wardens rights to take what we need and who we need these idiots forced this fight so I conscripted their victims. They had to do what I said so I told them to stand.” He'd rubbed his hands together. “Next time they won't need me. Gray Wardens can inspire make you better than you think you are.” 

“Why haven't you gone missing like the rest of the Wardens?” I'd latched my helmet to my belt turned away from him for a moment. 

“Well maybe I was going to. Or maybe there's a new directive and a runner got lost or something.” I'd turned back to him then. “Like I said my job is recruiting planned on staying out for years.” 

“Where would they have gone?” Varric asks curious now. 

“Maybe they went to our stronghold in Weisshaupt it's in the Anderfals far to the north.” 

“Thank you Warden Blackwall but where does that leave us?” I'd crossed my arms regarding him carefully. 

*************************)(*****************************)(************************

Maker don't let her leave is all he can think, when she'd been fighting he'd thought he was watching a lion all ferocity and teeth like he had seen at the Orlesian zoo when she'd taken off the helmet he'd been rendered speechless blue eyes regarding him daring him to lie to her. Golden hair, not blonde, not brown but true gold fell to her shoulders. “Wait Inquisition agent hold a moment.” He'd walked towards her was rewarded when she turns back to him. “The Divine is dead and the sky is torn events like these. Thinking we're absent is almost as bad as thinking we're involved. If you're trying to put things right maybe you need a Warden.” 

“Inquisition needs all the support it can get but what is one Warden going to do?” 

“Save the fucking world if pressed.” She'd chuckled at that. “Fighting demons from the sky isn't exactly my forte but show me someone who's it is but I also mentioned treaties.” She'd pointed at the shield on her back. “Right Templars and all but this isn't a blight and it is a bloody disaster and many people will honor the treaties. Being a Warden means a lot to some people.” 

“Warden Blackwall, welcome to the Inquisition.” She'd offered her hand to him been impressed when he took it. “You may call me Lioness.” 

“Herald, you are needed back in Haven.” A scout had found us the next morning. With a sigh she’d taken the group back to Haven. 

If she is the Lioness, where is her lion he'd wondered. That question had been answered when he'd seen Cullen, the man's protective nature over her as he'd taken the offered bunk in the stable obvious. “Trina you aren't ready to go against the Avvar and you know it your arm is not healed enough.” Blackwall had watched as the lion had tried to control his mate had looked to see Varric at his elbow. 

“You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot fight.” She'd literally hissed at him with the lions on her shoulders with the fur on his collar it was a lot like watching two lions face off her smaller lither form not backing down from the larger male. 

“Lover's spat?” He'd inquired of the dwarf. 

“No, she doesn't take him to bed this display is a power play, one he is going to lose.” 

“Actually I do, least you forget you still see me as your Commander as such you are NOT ready.” She'd stalked up to him her left hand had connected quickly with his cheek making him back up a step. 

“If I can slap you I can damn sure kill a man now enough of this.” She'd spun and walked past them both. 

“Did she get you this time Curly or was that just a bat without the claws?” Cullen walks towards them working his jaw. 

“No claws, she knows I'm right she's just not willing to admit it damn but she hits hard.” 

“Be thankful it wasn't her shield arm.” Varric had smiled. 

“You'd be picking me up off the ground again if she got me with that one.”

“Stay out of her range for a few minutes Curly let me see if I can settle her down.” 

“Uh Commander, I think she's coming to kick your ass again.” He'd pointed out seeing said Lioness coming around the corner with shield and weapon. 

“Trina we aren't doing this, you are not healed enough for this shit and you know it!” Cullen had drawn his blade anyways knowing his words wouldn't even give her pause. He'd disarmed her in two moves had crowded her against the wall of the stable in three pinning her there. Blackwall sees the tension there, wonders if the lion would ever try but knows he won't. 

******************)(**************************)(*********************************

“Commander.” 

“Trina, settle down there is no harm in retreat you are not defeated but this dual is to the death and I'd rather send you ready and give you a chance than see you dead. Let me help you.” His hand is on my waist and it is burning through my armor as if it’s on my skin and I look past him for a moment nod my head finally in defeat. “Thank you, now get some rest I'll see you in the morning.” He'd released me then walked off to his tent and his paperwork. 

“Care for a drink Varric? Warden?” They both nodded and followed me as I return from getting my armor off. Sitting in the tavern my eyes travel over Blackwall wonder what he knows of me. “So Warden, this is the tavern it's a mite cozy but the brew is good and the wenches plenty.” I'd smiled as Chloe had sauntered over. 

As Blackwall eyes her appreciatively I am curious, “Been a while since a woman has caught your fancy?” 

“It was until today, you my lady are impressive both in and out of your armor.” I'd laughed at that. “I amuse you?” 

“No, impressed me I will always favor a man willing to voice his appreciation of a woman. Luck favors the bold Warden Chloe, make him very happy please.” He'd caught the coin I had flipped the woman had eyed me again. “Flattery gets my attention you'll need more than that to get farther with me Warden.” I'd moved off to join a game of Wicked Grace with some of the soldiers. 

******************************)(*************)(****************************)(******  
“How about it Warden, you can even call me Katrina or Trevelyan if you like.” He'd cocked his head at that.

“As in Katrina Trevelyan, of house Trevelyan?” Varric had laughed then. 

“Yes Warden that is Lady Katrina Trevelyan of house Trevelyan lords and masters of a good portion of the Free Marches.” Varric had laughed at the man's face. 

“Maker's ass I am a fool, to think I spoke to her that way she must think me the lowest of the low.” 

“Warden you've seen her fight, if you still think she's a lady.” 

“Watch your tongue dwarf; you'll not speak of her that way.” 

“Says the man just admonishing himself for the same thing.” 

“Fine I owe you a pint and yes Chloe I will take you up on the offer but I'll not be calling you anything but your name lass you're plenty to keep a man's attention.” 

“Catch me Varric I think I have stumbled upon a real gentleman and here my mother all swore they were dead.” Blackwall had laughed at that had enjoyed the night with the woman. 

********************************)(****************)(*****************)(*********

“You should have gone to bed when I suggested it Trina.” I batted away his sword again with my own following him across the field my eyes feeling like sand had decided to stay in them. He’d woken me up a scant two hours after I had crawled into bed. 

“You know I wasn’t going directly to the mire, I was traveling to the Storm Coast as well I was over a week before I would get to the Mire.” 

He’d bashed me hard enough for me to land on my back his blade at my throat. “Doesn’t matter how long you took to get there you would still lack the skill.” 

I’d unhooked my shield and gained my feet again. “Right why don’t you go to the Mire then?” 

He’d come at me again sent me sprawling. “I am not the one he challenged.” 

Feet again, this time I’m tossed ass overhead ugh there are times I hate this man. “That has never stopped you before.” 

That had stopped him and he’d sheathed his blade and helped me get up. “This is not the training yard and he is a bully. Besides the ass kicking I got after that fight from you didn’t exactly inspire further gallantry.” 

“Lioness catch your breath, Commander care for a turn?” Both of us look to see Blackwall there his shield with the Warden’s Griffon in hand. I shrug, I can think of few better pastimes than watching two men spar. Leliana is there with me hands me a hot mug of tea laced with health potion. 

“Thought you might like one of these, that is Blackwall right?” 

“Yes, should be interesting to watch the pair I haven’t watched the Lion fight in years.” 

“The Lion?” Leliana looked at Cullen again. 

“His heraldry is the lion plus he kind of roars at you when he’s pissed, add in the fur collar and tada lion.” 

“He’s a fair match to you I’ll give him that there are many who think you either related or involved.” 

I laugh at that, “No, he’s always been my commanding officer it would be inappropriate we taunt and tease but I’d never even approach him on that level.” 

“He’s not your Commanding officer now Katrina, you are on equal footing if you want him get him.” 

I’d shaken my head no, “Middle of a war is not the time for romance Sister we have a lot to do, not a lot of time to get it done.” 

“War is not a reason to not love; don’t wait for the world Katrina, sometimes when you do it’s too late.” 

I’d glanced at her then seen the sheen of tears. “I’m here if you want to talk about it.” 

She pats my leg, “Seen enough to put him on his ass yet?” 

I nod, “I have actually.” I still stay and watch them though they are a fair match for each other and I am happy to see Cullen’s ass hit the dirt more than once. 

“Commander, shall I show you how it’s done?” I’d chimed in after a rather nasty bout and Cullen had nodded. 

“Have at him Lioness.” I’d rolled my shoulder set my shield as Blackwall came at me and bounced off surprising him as I swept him and smiled as my blade kissed his neck. 

“This Avvar fellow, what is he?” I’d flicked my eyes to Blackwall as we stopped for a moment to catch our breath. 

“Reports have him at close to 7feet tall and huge; he wields a two-hander taller than you Lioness. He’s fast, plus with the lifestyle he lives he’s well versed in fighting.” Leliana offers. 

I’d nodded and looked at the two men, “Either of you want to volunteer to fight him?” I wave away Cullen’s protest. “Either way we’re going to the Coast in the morning, Leliana make sure my group is ready Blackwall you are welcome to come or stay.” Cullen is shaking his head no. “Leader of the Bull’s Chargers is a Qunari, you know 7ft tall two-hander user.” Cullen had been thoughtful then. “Suddenly not a bad idea huh?” 

“Beat me two times in a row and I’ll agree.” 

I’d cocked my head at him then. “I am riding out tomorrow even if I don’t beat you two times in a row.” 

“Try it and I’ll tie you.” I’d narrowed my eyes at that. “Maker, you know I didn’t mean.” I’d already stalked off placing the wooden blade on the rack and picking up my own sheathing it before he reached me. “Trina stop.” He reached out to grab me caught the hand that would have connected with his face, “Settle down Trina it was poorly said but doesn’t deserve this much ire. You are just pissed you haven’t beaten me in the ring this morning.” My eyes glitter dangerously but I choose to walk off instead. 

When we are ready to leave in the morning Blackwall is there and Cassandra is not. “I am going to stay and help Josephine and Leliana prepare for the Orlais journey we are leaving a scant three days after you get done with the Mire.” I’d nodded made a beeline for the coast. 

“Welcome to the Coast your Worship.” Harding greets eyeing my group. 

“Scout Harding this is Warden Blackwall, new addition to the merry band of ass-kickers.” They’d nodded to each other. 

“I know you wanted to use this route to get to the mire but local hostilities have been a bit much. There is a local group here calling themselves the Hand of Hakkar that are giving us hell plus the Tevinter Mercs and another merc group that just seems to be waiting on something.” I’d sighed, we didn’t have time for this much drama I was on a tight schedule. “Add in a few rifts oh and a dragon and yeah good luck.” 

“Did you say Dragon?” Blackwall had been surprised. 

“Yes, plus a few giants this Coast is just lots of fun.” Harding's sarcasm is biting and needed in the rain. 

I’d sighed. “Let’s see what I can do, I am on a very tight schedule Harding I need your scouts ready to set up camps where we can and I’ll send to Cullen for a few troops to help until I can get back here.” Harding had nodded as we headed down to the merc group I hoped was the Bull’s Chargers. 

They seemed to be holding their own against another group and we weigh in to help them out when I am glancing their leader’s huge axe off of my shield though I am not sure. “HEY! Knock it off; I’m on your side.” I’d yelled as he came at me again. 

“Lioness?” He’d checked his next swing wasn’t ready for me to retaliate as I set him on his ass with a charge. I yank my helmet off glaring at him. 

“Yes.” 

He’d stood up and put his weapon up, “Damn good to see you sorry about that.” 

“Chief, this is the Herald of Andraste or Lioness, Lioness this is The Iron Bull otherwise known as Chief.” 

I smiled at Krem, “Thank you for the introduction Krem, good to see you again.” 

“Break out the cask that was a good fight.” Bull motions me over to a rock and takes a seat; I take the moment to study him. “I’m not the first Qunari you’ve seen.” He observes as I look at him. 

“No, I was in Kirkwall for the Arishok.” 

That gets me a more appraising look, “Templar?” 

I nod, “Met him once and only once to return a Saarebas that had gotten loose.” Hands are braced on his knees as he studies me his one eye is covered by a patch but the one that is not has the same stare they all do that steady see into your soul stare. His skin is gray, hands end in obsidian claws and his horns are look very much like the bull of his name. 

“What happened to his Karataam the group he was with?” 

“They attacked us, Arishok called them Tal-Vashoth but we were able to subdue the Saarebas and brought him to the Arishok, I assumed he would want his mage back. I did not expect what he did.” 

“Saarebas that have lost their leads.” 

“Are killed automatically, so he told me but I was still surprised. It was the only time I dealt with him directly.” 

“Ah yes drinks, thank you Krem.” I take the tankard and slam it back surprised by the pleasant burn of it. 

“Orlesian wine wouldn’t have picked you as the type.” 

He’d smiled at that, “We’re expensive Herald but we’re worth it.” 

“Details and call me Lioness or Katrina save the Herald business for the dresses.” 

“All right Katrina, you need a front line bodyguard, I lead a good group of guys plus and this might piss you off might swing you my way ever heard of the Ben-Hassrath?” I shake my head no, “Qunari spies, I am one or rather we all are I can show you the reports they send me give you the info if you want.” 

I tilt my head at that, “That would need to work both ways I assume what would you tell them?” 

“Enough to keep them happy not enough to make them a threat, I’d run it through your spymaster. If she’s as good as they say she’ll want the info.” That he knew Leliana was female told a lot, meant he was either good or already had an insider. 

“Work with the spymaster though I have something to tell you as well.” He’d stood up during the conversation if he was trying to intimidate it didn’t work. “I am headed to the Fallow Mire, Avvars there have some of my men I’ve been challenged to a dual. Man I am facing is 7ft tall huge and wields a two-hander, I need you to train me to defeat you between now and when we get there.” 

He’d looked away at that; you don’t normally ask people you just met to show them how to kill you. “Has to be you?” He finally looked at me and I’d jumped up on the rock he’d vacated it put us eye to eye I nod. “If I don’t agree?” He’d crossed his arms and I mirror the stance. 

“Then it will be a really short contract and the world won’t get fixed.” 

He’d laughed at that. “All right boss, I’ll show you how to kill me but I want a favor at a later date.” 

I’d considered it for a moment. “Get me through the dual alive and I’ll give you whatever you want, you personally not the Qunari.” 

He’d nearly purred at me, “Oh no worries Katrina that favor will be private.” 

I’d nodded, “Welcome to the Inquisition Bull got a mount?” 

“No but I won’t need one least not to start off with.” 

“I’ll make the arrangements in the meantime I still have things to get done today.” 

He’d nodded, “Krem seal up those casks and move out the Charger’s just got hired.” 

“But chief, we just opened them with axes.” 

“You’re a vint, close them use blood magic if you have to.” I am thankful for the Chargers as we hit the rest of the mercenaries frowning when we are day two of this task. 

“They must be coming from somewhere, where though?” I’d been frustrated as I looked through the belongings though my heart stopped when I find an Inquisition badge on one. 

“Lioness?” Blackwall takes the badge from my numb fingers. 

“They have some of my soldiers; we need to find them now.” 

“Your Worship.” I’d spun to see Harding headed towards me they were busy setting up camp not far from where we stood. “They have some of our men; we were able to find out where their stronghold is though. I’ll show you on the map.” I’d followed her quickly “They are holding our men here, but the stronghold is here.” I nod, it’s close to dark and I eye the cliffs and the distance. 

“Let’s go.” 

“You want to try it at night? We have no idea how many are up there.” Varric is shaking his head as I pin Harding with a glare. 

“Token force, nothing to the numbers we have but with the terrain it’s risky.” 

I sigh, “Fine dawn then it’ll put the sun at our backs and give us even more advantage rest up folks.” Dinner is eaten and I am restless, the upcoming fights have me on edge and I need something. 

“Lioness, you are pacing, or prowling depending on which way the analogy needs to go.” Solas points out and I look down and then at him. 

“So I am.” I sit and manage to stay still for only a moment before I am up again, “I’ll be back.” I head away from them towards the water the moonlight dancing off as it crashes into the shore I take a moment to remove my boots, socks and greaves dropping them on the sand and walking along the surf. 

“Nice night for a stroll.” Blackwall approaches me as I stand near my boots not willing to keep pacing. 

“It is.” He hums, it’s a familiar tune as he stands with me and I look at him out of the corner of my eye. “What is that tune?” 

“Orlesian dance tune actually, I’ll keep humming if you dance with me.” 

I’d turned and faced him then, “Why would you know an Orlesian dance tune?” 

He’d chuckled at that, all rumbling and deep. “I know more than the tune my lady I actually know how to dance to it.” He’d bowed to me then had stepped to me and offered his hand I’d taken it as his hand had slid onto my waist my other arm to his shoulder as we stepped through the tune. We’d gotten lost in the beat and I’d not noticed he’d stopped humming as he finally stopped keeping me close and looking down at me. I knew that look, it’s the look before the girl gets kissed but I didn't want to be kissed, not here not now not when I was about to get into a battle and not by him. 

I step away dropping into a curtsy, “I thank you for the dance Warden.” I grab my boots and head to my tent to sleep not missing Varric’s smile. 

“Aiming high I see.” Solas comments as Blackwall comes back to the fires. 

“What? No, woman of her station wouldn’t even look at me that way.” 

Varric laughs at him, “She is a Templar she has no station.” 

“She’s the Herald of Andraste; she is of noble birth she’ll have her pick if this goes right.” 

“She might pick you.” Varric shrugs, 

“She can’t I’m not good enough for her, she knows that.” 

“Telling her she can’t do something earned one man her claws if you tell her she can’t let me know so I can watch her kick your ass too.” Varric smiles at Blackwall’s glare. 

**********************************************************************************

Cullen sees the messenger headed towards him sees the blue seal Katrina uses for her notes and takes the one offered. “Who is that one for?” It’s a thick missive several pages. 

“This is for Leliana and the pouch is for Adan.” 

“Hand me the one for Leliana, I’m headed to her anyways.” Messenger hands over the packet and Cullen reads the note from Katrina as he goes towards Leliana’s tent. 

_Commander,_

_I have recruited the Iron Bull who has agreed to train me. There is a group here named the Blades of Hessarian that has captured some of our men I write this on the eve of our attack on them, by the time you get this we should be done with that. I have sent a note to Master Dennet about a mount for Bull and his men should be headed towards you to arrive before we get to the Fallow Mire.  
–Lioness-_

He hands the stack of papers over to Leliana and when he would leave she catches him hands him the note she was given with the stack. 

_Leliana,_

_Have recruited The Iron Bull, he is Ben-Hassrath and knew about you. I have included the intelligence reports and codex he gave us please vet them and work with him when we get back to the town. Warden Blackwall has revealed several locations here on the coast where we might find more information about the missing Wardens I have included Harding’s notes about those locations.  
-Lioness-_

“I did not know he was a Qunari spy, I am not sure I like this.” Leliana shakes her head looking at Cullen. 

“Let’s see what he gives us and go from there.” Cullen replies glancing at the note in his hand, 

“She doesn’t give everyone the same information, only gives the information we need interesting.” Cullen shrugged at the obvious frustration in Leliana’s voice. 

“If you want to know all of the information just let her know and she’ll give it to you. Trina is very good at following orders.” 

She’d laughed at that, “Not that I have seen.” 

Cullen chuckles, “Don’t judge her on our interactions when it matters when it’s needed she’ll fall in line just like a soldier should.” 

“We don’t need her to be a soldier; we need her to be a leader.” 

“She can do that too, never met someone who could kick your ass and then inspire you to put your life on the line for her.” 

“Why have you two never?” 

Cullen shakes his head at that, “Don’t match make Leliana it isn’t appropriate and never will be.” 

“Fair enough but I’ll remind you both of one thing.” He’d turned back at that, “Neither of you are in the tower now, you are on more equal footing than you’ve ever been.” 

“She and I will never be on equal footing.” He’d left at that.


	5. Hear me Roar

“Look at it! Isn’t it AWESOME!” Bull yells over the sound of the surf and I am looking at him as if he has lost his mind. It is a dragon who is currently shooting lightning at a Giant as they battle in our path on the way to the stronghold. I am still stinging from finding my soldiers dead finding the markings of torture on their half mangled corpses. Bull has a firm grip on Solas’ horse who wants to get farther away from the dragon. 

“Let’s keep moving and see if we can slip past them.” I finally state urging my mare down the slope to the path up. Leliana had provided an amulet that would get me an audience with the leader of the bandits and considering my time crunch and how much they outnumbered us I took it. 

“Halt outsider!” I feel the arrows trained on us feel the eyes on us too. 

“I Lioness challenge your leader.” I let my voice carry and the man nods, 

“Enter Lioness may we see if you are strong enough to lead.”All of the companions follow me into the keep the rest of the troops hidden waiting for my signal if needed. “Chief, there is a challenger she wears the amulet.” I step forward as eyes go from Bull to me. 

“You cannot name someone in your stead only the one who Challenges may lead.” I take in my opponent he’s the same height and build as Cullen though it’s a two-hander he wields instead of a shield. I put my shield on my arm and unsheathe my blade. 

“I agree, let’s do this death or dishonor your choice.” He’d charged me at the slight and I smile setting my shoulder as his blade crashes into it. Most people are right handed, me being left handed often throws people off and it does him as well as I stab my sword past his guard into his side. He is off my blade and bleeding heavily inclines his head in acknowledgment of my skill. His next few attacks are more cautious as he looks for a way past my shield and to me. I am tall for a woman but not a giant, when I am behind my shield my shins down and just my head is showing over the top of it. Where most would reach around on the right side that is where my blade is for them which leaves them an awkward thrust to get around on the other side he backs off assessing me again and then charges I do as well putting my shoulder into it and stopping him cold. He’s too close to do much to so I plant a boot in his chest sending him back tapping him with the shield to get him down and removing his head with the edge of it. Taking my helmet off I meet eyes with the one who was speaking earlier. 

“Lioness.” He and the rest kneel in acknowledgment of my win. 

“Any other Challengers?” I offer and none step forward. I place my hand on my side come away with blood wincing a little. I nod to Solas when he offers to heal and feel the magic slide through and knit the wound together. Blade and shield are sheathed. “Tell me why I should not kill you to a man for the murder of my soldiers? Explain to me why you tortured them?” I have the speaker in my grasp his hands are out in surrender as he looks down at me. 

“Your soldiers were casualties of war.” I’d let him go and turned my back to him for a moment my slap complete with claws staggers him. 

“You will give me a far better accounting than that if you want to live to see the sunset.” 

“You’ll have to push me harder if you want more.” 

I’d smiled then, “I was hoping you’d say that.” My blows are strategic, my claws placed to rip and rend but not maim and when I am done and he is cowering at my feet my foot finds his chest and my sword his throat. “Shall we try again?” 

“Don’t!” I turn to my next target track her progress as she moves from the side to be in front of me. 

“Why? Why were the soldiers tortured?” I stalk towards her register as the one behind me gets up. 

“Kat!” Bull yells as I am already spinning my claws fully extended and catches him across the throat ripping it out in one motion. 

“NO!” She is trying to get past me gets caught by the same hand that just tore out his throat. 

“Tell me or join him your choice.” 

“Have your mage save him.” 

“No.” I slam the spell back into Solas “He forfeited his life the moment he attacked me your turn woman choose.” 

“Leader wanted information about the Inquisition, your men proved resistant.” 

“What information, did they get what they were looking for?” 

“No. We wanted troop movements, information on why you were in the area, help with the dragon and the giants.” Another man steps forward he is older. I am not letting the woman go blood drips on her from my claws but she is not feeling their bite yet. 

“I beg you let her go and I will tell you everything, I will show you everything we found out.” I tilt my head deciding. “Please Lioness.” 

I push her to Blackwall, “Keep her for the moment Bull make sure he gives us all of the information.” 

I wait as Bull comes back nods to me, “Got what we needed boss.” 

I signal for Blackwall to let the woman go approach the old man, “Do not ever make me do this again. My demands are simple, protect the territory and send info to the Inquisition about what or who is moving through. I will take care of the giants and the dragon but I cannot right now. There are troops here to keep you and yours safe. I will return to deal with them when I can. If I hear of any attacks between you and my men what I did to that man will be merciful compared to your death am I clear?” 

“Yes.” I make a circle motion with my hand headed out of the compound and down the slope to the horses. “Let’s go we need to make the border by nightfall.” It is a silent ride for me to the border the others talk but none approach me and when we make camp that night I take my armor off quietly cleaning the blood off silent tears tracking my face. 

“Boss?” I wipe the tears away giving myself a pep talk before I answer. 

“Come on in Bull.” He ducks in and takes a seat as I sit on my bedroll there is no room for me to go anywhere with him in here. I am still working on my gauntlets continue the task as he studies me. “What can I do for you Bull?” 

“Chargers leave in the morning unless you think we need them for the Mire?” 

I shake my head no, “We’ll be fine this is very much a walk in, kill the guy and walk out with the hostages.” 

“Sounds good, you should be able to get this done no problem.” 

“Let’s hope so.” Our dances in the dark had proven interesting, he is a very skilled warrior but he's not trying to kill me. 

“How are you doing? Couldn’t have been easy to do what you did today.” 

I smile at that, “You’ve seen me kill men before Bull; I am no virgin to the battlefield.” 

“True but killing a man with your hands that is a bit personal, the choices you were forced to make those couldn’t have been easy.” 

“Taking a life shouldn’t be easy it should matter a man lost his life to me but I don’t know their names, his crime against me was what? Speaking, I was angry, I was wrong.” 

“He chose his death you were just the one to give it to him. Looked pretty bad-ass doing it too can I see your gauntlets?” I pass him the one I am cleaning watch as he uses his claws to get the blood I missed pass him the rag he indicates he needs and watches him with them. 

“Based them off of the Qunari claws actually got scars to prove how effective they are. I’d show you but I don’t know you that well.” 

“Were these ones made in Haven?” 

I shake my head no. “I had these made in Kirkwall after my meeting with the Arishok. He’s the one that marked me.” 

“You fought Arishok?” 

“No, tried to get between him and the Saarebas he swatted me aside like a fly killed the target and then tossed me or rather had me tossed out of the compound. He cut through my armor like butter with those things and I wanted some.” 

This earns a laugh. “How did you get the design done?” 

“I bribed a Karasaad with cookies to hold still long enough for me to draw them.” I take out a notebook and flip to the pages of Qunari the detail for their horns and claws. 

“You studied them a lot and you are a really great artist.” Her detail of Arishok was amazing the sweep of his horns the armor even the vitaar was well drawn. 

“I was curious, there were many that left the Chantry to follow their Qun and since they wouldn’t talk to me nor was I allowed to approach them I drew them.” 

“Varric?” He sees the dwarf in the book. 

“Yes, He’s from Kirkwall traveled with this man, Hawke now called The Champion.” 

“Have you always drawn?” 

I notice how close we are now; I am almost in his lap as I show him the pictures realize how easily he has gotten into my guard. “Yes.” He notices my change in mood immediately. 

“Easy Boss, I’m not going to hurt you promise you can trust me.” I smile at that and look away. 

“Don’t make promises that are impossible to keep.”

He nods his head takes a claw under my chin to make me look at him, “I will not hurt you Katrina.” 

“We’ll see, goodnight Bull.” 

He sighs causing my papers to flutter before I close them putting them away as he moves to the door, “Goodnight Boss.”

“Do you know if the two-hander is a sword, ax or hammer?” Bull asks as he twirls his ax at me and I duck under it thrust under his guard where I would catch him on it if I wasn’t holding back with it. 

“No, if he is using a hammer I am not going to be able to use my shield he’ll shatter me.” Shield to the stomach which he stands there for not moving an inch then shoving me back.

“I’ve prepped you as much as I can, hopefully it’s enough.” I nod accepting the pat on the back as we walk back to the group. 

“Our guys are about four days in; between us and them is a lot of soggy land and undead. Wait you’re not squeamish about the undead are you?” 

“No, faced a few as Templar undead, demons, shades, all perfectly fine to kill, spiders and rats find someone else.” Harding had laughed at that. 

“Also stay out of the water, vibrations summons more of the undead.” Blackwall says pointing at the group headed towards us as I see Varric moving away from the water. 

When they are all dead I look at the horses including the biggest stallion I have ever seen that is supposed to be Bull’s. “Kudos to master Dennet for finding you big boy but you are useless in this footing. Bull do you know how to ride?” He shakes his head no. “Let’s get our stuff done and I’ll show you how. Harding how is he to handle?” 

“He’s scared shitless of me, anything shorter than his chest he wants to run from or stomp on.” I yank Varric out of the way of a massive hoof pawing at him. 

“Knock it off, stand up straight and act like a man.” I admonish and he does. “All right big boy let’s see what you got.” I vault onto his back surprising my companions and just sit for a minute. He flicks an ear back when I shift a little looking back at me as if curious why I am there. 

“You look tiny up there boss.” Bull walks toward us hand out and the stallion tries to nip him earning a fist from Bull or an attempt as he spins nearly out from under me. 

“Okay let’s not do that again, always let the rider correct the horse you’re damn lucky I have a good seat. Fall from this boy would really hurt.” 

“Sorry boss instinct.” 

“Try again this time just walk up slowly if he tries for you trust I’ll stop him.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Have a little faith Bull; I’m mightier than I look.” He does as asked this time the stallion stays still allows him to approach. “Touch his neck and stroke gently no claws for all he is the biggest thing I have ever sat on he is still convinced anything with sharp teeth can kill him.” Bull does stroke the horse earning a flick of ears and chewing in acceptance. “Speak to him in whatever language you want he’s young and still a bit high strung but he’ll settle down with a firm hand and patience.” 

“How do you know horses so well your worship?” Harding asks curiously watching me on the horse. 

“Before I was worshiped I was raised on a horse farm my family is very well known for a particular breed I learned how to ride before I learned how to walk. Okay big boy let’s see what I’m working with.” Bull steps back as I set my heels and he snorts and shakes his head in disdain. 

“Horses will humble you every time.” I glare at Blackwall. 

“I don’t think this is his fault, I don’t think my legs can actually reach where they need to go for any signals.” 

“I can try if you like.” I nod, I have seen Blackwall ride he is good. 

“Bull help me down please.” Bull easily gets me down the horse barely comes up to his shoulder at the back. 

“Need a hand up?” I offer. 

“Yes, I am not as sprightly as you.” Bull helps him up and I’ll admit Blackwall looks damn good on that big of a horse. His black hair and beard a fair match to the stallion and as he puts the horse through its paces heat pools low and nipples harden of him using those hands on me of the play of muscles in those legs as he steers the horse through the footing. “Inside leg, outside rein scratch right by the shoulder please.” Blackwall accomplishes what I ask for and the stallion collects nicely bringing himself up and under making him lighter on his feet. “Pirouette collect him back up and send him in a charge at me.” Blackwall does as asked pulling the stallion up at the last moment to have him rein back and nearly falling. “We’ll work on that, someone gave him the training but he doesn’t have the muscle for it.” 

“What was all that?’ Varric asks impressed. 

“Battle movements and somewhere along the line our Warden picked up Orlesian horsemanship skills.” 

“How do you know?” Solas asks intrigued. 

“Because this is an Orlesian officer’s mount we paid a pretty penny for him.” Blackwall answers jumping off and walking him over to the picket line. 

“We won’t be able to pronounce whatever name came with the horse so pick something and stick with it. Remember there will be a time when you are yelling it at the top of your lungs.” That earns a real laugh from Varric at the memory of us walking through the Hinterlands yelling our horses’ names as Solas had sat on his all nice and proper. 

“Yelling Scotch for hours on end doesn’t sound bad.” Blackwall smiles. 

“Yeah well evidently watching and listening to me yell Lacey for hours on end is the source of much amusement.” 

Bull does laugh at that. “Anaan” Bull says looking at the stallion. 

“Victory” I say nodding. 

“You speak Qunlat?” 

I shake my head no. “Some due to having to deal with them I know I mangled it enough for a few of them to take the time to teach me rather than continue to listen to me butcher it.” 

“Hawke did the same thing, Arishok taught him a lot.” Varric comments. 

“Let’s get going, Harding we’ll be back in 8 days if not send for the Commander. Take the big boy back with you I’ll teach Bull when we get back to Haven.” She nods as we head out on foot staying single file through the path shown and trying to stay out of the water. 

Someone will splash though and it’s a fight but for the most part it’s quiet. “There would be rifts here too, dammit.” We square off against the demons and shades and I close the rift my hand smarting from the use of it. 

“You can heal the sky, I wonder if you are meant to rule.” He’s the largest man I have ever seen and I am standing next to a 7ft tall one already. 

“Are you the one I am supposed to fight?” I ask curious now. 

“No, you face the chief’s son he’s still a day that way at the keep. Skies watch over you Herald.” 

“Maker guide your steps SkyWatcher.” 

We continue on finally getting to the mainland and a massive horde of undead. “Run to the keep we can’t take this many.” Bull indicates a side entrance and we are running closing the door against the undead though they are getting through and I see the gate. 

“Solas get on the other side and flip the switch we can trap them in the courtyard.” Solas does as asked and I see a room on the side of the tower with the door locked. “Hey Varric, I have a locked door up here can you open it?” 

“Sure, give me a moment.” 

Opening the door he is going through paperwork and I call Blackwall over, “Warden stuff looks like there was a contingent here looking for you.” 

He takes the offered papers curious. “Before I was in the Hinterlands I was on the coast but I was never here, haven’t been through here in years.” 

“Why were they looking for you?” this earns another shrug. “Mystery for another time let’s get this over with.” I climb down getting into the keep and meeting the Avvars. For the most part they are normal sized though there are more than a few very large men and a couple of the women that make me look tiny. 

“Enough, I will meet this Herald of a false god.” Resistance stops and we are ushered forward into the main part of the keep it’s in ruins now the ceiling gone the dais and the once mighty throne the only indication this was a building of importance. “We will decide whose gods are superior today ready yourself Herald.” 

I am looking way up to see this man, he is wider than Bull, his head covered in a horned skin making him seem even larger and the hammer he uses is magnificent. Head of the thing is nearly half my body and I am trembling. 

“She’s facing that?” Varric is shocked. 

“Yep.” Bull comments drawing my eyes to him for a moment. “You got this Lioness, you can do this.”

He's coming at me and I barely duck away in time feel the wind of the weapon as it cleaves the air where I was a moment ago. “Blackwall lend me your sword.” I call as I scramble away from another blow throwing my shield away catching the blade as it's tossed to me twirling the unfamiliar weapon rolling away from another swing. I can't use my shield with this man he'll shatter me with one hit. 

“Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven.”  
I score a hit across his shoulder manage to dance out of his swing.

“Field and forest shall burn, the seas shall rise and devour them, the wind shall tear their nations from the face of the earth.”  
Blade across his abdomen biting deep I lose it see it clatter under his feet. 

“Lightning shall rain down from the sky.”  
He barely catches me with the hammer I am thrown like a doll from a child's hand smacking the wall and staggering as he charges at me. 

“They shall cry out to their false gods.”  
I use the wall as a way to get up onto his back slide the blade across his neck jump off as he hits his knees. 

“And find silence.”  
One last mighty wave of the hammer and I am squished feel my chest cave in as the blow lands. But I manage to stand back up stay standing long enough for him to be declared dead before I too fall backwards next to the fallen leader hearing Solas call at me feeling Blackwall's hands on my chest-piece wrenching it off. 

*********************************)(**********************)(**********************

Do not let her be dead, do not let her be dead is all he can think as he wrenches or tries to get it off of her. “Move Blackwall, we need that thing off her now she can't breathe.” Bull nearly tosses the man in his haste to get the armor off using his claws to rip at the straps getting it undone and then pulling managing to get it off. She takes a deep breath, “Breathe boss, easy though not sure how many of your ribs are shattered.” 

“I think her tits saved her life.” Varric chimes in as he keeps the rest of the Avvar back. 

“Keep it to yourself dwarf we've already had this discussion.” 

“Actually Master Tethras is correct in this case Blackwall less cushion and she'd be dead. I've done what I can we need to keep her under and get her out of here. Need to get her somewhere she can heal and here is not it.” Solas is looking to the Avvar and then to Bull. 

“Already with you find the hostages and let’s get out of here.” 

“Already got the hostages, they have wounded as well there is a back entrance out of here and a wagon.” Blackwall indicates the thing with people already in it. 

“Beast of burden?” Bull asks shaking his head. 

“We all will before we make it to the forward camp.” Blackwall states helping a woman and a man into the wagon next to Katrina's very still form. 

“She lives?” SkyWatcher asks when they come across him the next day. 

“She does.” Bull confirmed. 

“Then I will serve her, allow me.” Between SkyWatcher, some of the Avvars and Bull they'd made the forward camp in three days. 

********************)(****************)(*****************************************

“Ouch.” I open an eye and then the other one when I see a tent over me. 

“Welcome back Lioness.” I look to see Solas sitting with me he looks exhausted. 

“Solas seems you like to save my life.” 

“You take me to interesting places it's a fair trade in my books.” 

I laugh wince, “Owe oh okay no laughing ugh where am I what happened and why does my body feel like I got sat on by Bull?” 

Bull pokes his head in on that, “You don't remember?” 

“I remember getting challenged by the largest man I have ever seen and then just now waking up. Between those two things is nothing.”

“Solas move now.” Solas scrambles out of the way as Bull's bulk gets into the tent and he is leaning over me glancing into my eyes. He covers one and then uncovers it checking my reactions and I am still. “Solas have you healed her head at all?” 

“No, been focused on her ribs she is still badly injured all the jarring of the terrain isn't helping at all and I'm exhausted.” Solas' head comes back in and I look between the two. 

“You don't remember kicking a 7ft tall man's ass or getting swatted away like a fly? By the way nice way to use the chant.” Varric adds from somewhere over to the side. 

“I did it I killed him?” I am smiling at Bull as he nods. 

“You did, you also have hit the shit out of your head and therefore don't remember it so far your long term memory is fine let's see how the short term goes. Varric recite part of the chant.” 

“Now her hand is raised a sword to pierce the sun.” 

“With iron shield she defends the faithful let chaos be undone.” I finish watching the wall where his voice is. “You would pick that one.” 

“How much of the Chant do you know?” Blackwall is curious. 

“Most of the ones important to a Templar, Canticle of Trials, Canticle of Victoria or the one Varric just said, Transfiguration though ugh I am not repeating that one it's long and I am thirsty. Threnodies is the longest and I can say it from beginning to end but ask me pieces of it and I am lost. Which one did I say for the fight Varric?” I take the water from Bull let him help me sit up as I drink the water biting back against the pain. 

“7:19 of Andraste I think.” 

“Those who oppose thee shall know the wrath of heaven?” 

“Yes.” 

“It's my favorite. I always chant it when I am battling though you said you could hear it?” 

“Yes you were roaring it loudly, very liony.” Blackwall adds from the same location Varric is. 

“Where are we?” I finally ask. 

“Couple of days from Haven, you need to rest.” Bull finally gets up or sort of does. 

“Thank you, all of you.” I finally say as Solas hands me a potion to drink and I am oblivious to anything.

********************************************************************************** 

“Let me know when she wakes up.” It's Cullen's voice and I want to wake up and speak but darkness grabs me back again. “There are those blue eyes; do you know who I am?” 

“Man who sent me to take on a man twice my size with a hammer the size of me while dealing with dragons and giants and torturing assholes.” 

“Yeah that sounds like something I would do but does said man have a name?” 

“Commander Cullen and I swear if you are going to lecture me I will kick your ass.” 

“Yeah good luck with that, in the meantime your food is here so up you sit.” He's lifting me gently to sit up tries to feed me until I glare at him. 

“How old do I look?” I yank the spoon out of his hand and start eating scowling at him when he smiles. 

“I know when your birthday is and I know how old you are but currently you look about 10 all hair and eyes.” I pat my hair a bit and he laughs at the self-conscious movement. “You look beautiful Trina you always do.” 

“Flatterer.” 

“Yes he is how are you feeling Katrina?” I glance at Cassandra and then at Leliana. 

“When are we leaving for Orlais?” 

“Tomorrow if we can get you on the horse.” 

“You can but I need to teach Bull how to ride or someone does up I want up.” I am done with my food and throwing covers off and then pulling them back up when I realize I am in my underwear. “Out Commander I need to get clothes on.” 

“I don't think it is a good idea for you to be up so.” Cassandra shuts her mouth at the look on my face as Cullen leaves without a word. “You aren't going to let her get up are you?”

“Learn to pick your battles Seeker that one isn't worth having.” I hear Cullen say as Cassandra closes the door leaving me with Leliana. 

I swing my legs over the edge and slide towards it looking for pants and dragging them to me holding my head in the process. “Talk to me Leliana, anything will work I need a distraction.” 

“Here let me read the letter we received from one of Josephine's contacts.” I wave her off and have her hand me the letter scanning it as I pull boots on. 

_Dear Lady Montilyet,_  
_It is true. Distant relations of the House Trevelyan are claiming “close friendship with the Herald of Andraste.” A boast is one matter but the boundaries of tact and decency appear to be invisible to these montebanks._

_During a ball in the south quarter, I witnessed a cousin five times remove from Lady Trevelyan threaten to have the Inquisition fight his rival! He quickly left the party after I made my connection with the Inquisition clear, but the problem stands. We must deal with the Herald's relatives taking her name in vain._

_Lady Buttlefort_

“Who is Lady Buttlefort and why is she involved in the Inquisition?” I hand the paper back to Leliana take one look at my armor and blades and shake my head no walking carefully out of the room and out the door Leliana with me. 

“Your Worship? Can I have a moment?” Mother Giselle is moving towards me. 

“Yes but not this moment, will you allow me to join you in your nightly prayers?” 

“I would be honored your worship.” 

“She is a friend of Josephine's at the court; actually she's one of mine. How do you want to handle this though?” 

“Have you seen or heard from Alistair lately?” 

“I'm sorry what?” 

“Alistair, I know he is a Warden and I know he is a king have you heard from him?” 

“Yes what does this have to do with your family?” 

“Nothing but if all of the Wardens are disappearing and Blackwall has no clue why I wonder if he might.” 

“He has not responded to my recent correspondence.” I look at her critically for a moment before continuing to Bull. 

“Come on Bull, time to ride a horse.” 

“Uh okay.” 

“When was the last time you saw Alistair?” 

“I'm sorry why do you not call him Your Majesty or Highness?” 

“Because we played together as children because he is the only man to knock me off a horse and live and because you don't either.” She'd blushed at that. “I never agreed with what Lyra did and I never understood why he actually married the bitch when he loves you but alas it's done. Send someone to talk to Alistair personally or go yourself and tell him you still love him.” 

“I'm sorry where is this coming from?” Leliana is confused as I watch Dennet instruct Bull on how to saddle Anaan. 

“What you said when we were watching Blackwall and Cullen it's never too late for love if you are willing to give it a shot. Love is not for the meek, it is for those who will fight and die for it be willing to risk it all.” 

“I wouldn't have him though.” 

“Maybe you would maybe you wouldn't but you'll never know if you aren't willing to try for it. Now Bull I need you to just sit still and let him get used to you. Dennet bring me a chair please ugh this standing is making me nauseous.” I sit in the offered chair see Blackwall. “Blackwall does your mount know the battle movements?” 

“Yes my lady.” 

“Good up you go.” 

“Your Worship, I have your chest piece fixed I need to try it on you.”

I stand up turn the chair around so I can brace against it as Harritt straps the armor on. “Okay Bull gently put your heels to his side and release about two inches of rein on either side. We want a walk, nice and easy, well done. Blackwall get that horse out here now I do not have all day.” 

I watch as Bull gets his horse moving forward see the Chargers coming closer to watch their leader. “Harritt ouch, shit off off off.” I can't breathe and he is scrambling to get me out of the armor as I try and breathe again. “Turn Bull, don't care which direction but being run down at a walk is embarrassing.” 

“Trina what the hell are you doing?” Cullen is there scowling at me. 

“Teaching Bull how to ride, getting fit for armor and trying to figure out what to do about my family using my name in vain. All while trying to breathe and dealing with a headache so stop roaring.” I glare at him. 

“Blackwall teach Bull how to ride, Harritt her ribs are still swollen which is why the armor won't fit and we'll denounce them openly.” I sigh at him and point at a rock. 

“Leliana can you hand me that rock?” 

“Sure why oh.” I pelt Cullen with it. 

“I do not need you to swoop in and solve this I can make my own decisions.” 

“You need to be resting you have to be on a horse in less than a day.” 

“Better?” I take a deep breath and wince at Harritt's question. 

“No, okay get me a chain shirt and keep this one here by the time I get back from Orlais I should be able to wear it again.” I check Bull's progress nod as Blackwall has the horse trotting beside his and try to not be dizzy. 

“Sit down please Trina.” I nod and do putting my head between my legs then straightening up when my ribs protest too much. 

“Leliana what do you want to do with the relatives?” 

“Rumors of Assassins.” I glance at her catching her smile. 

“Does Josephine have a plan for this?” I inquire as I see the woman of discussion. 

“Kat MOVE!” Cullen grabs me and wraps around me diving to the side as Bull's stallion is off without a rider and Bull is sitting up looking very confused. I am out of Cullen's arms and on Blackwall's mount before anyone has a chance to stop me. I am low over the neck gritting my teeth at every bone jarring step the horse takes as we ride close to Anaan and I reach over to grab the rein pulling gently and realizing the horse has the bit in his teeth he's not stopping and we're running out of space before we hit the lake. Saying a quick prayer I launch myself to Anaan's back and haul on the reins making the big stallion stumble nearly sending me off before he turns and Blackwall's mount had already stopped when I had left his saddle. Good boy I think as I bring Anaan around and capture Blackwall's mount noticing its ears pricking as it hears Blackwall's call for it. 

Bull is there to get me off the horse as I hold my ribs and concentrate on breathing see Solas is headed towards me the mage almost glowing with magic he is so pissed. “Do not put her down Bull; do not allow those feet to touch the ground. Take her to her quarters and tie her to the bed if you have to but she is not allowed out of her room until I say so. Not a word Lioness, you will not win this fight and you will not throw anything at me am I clear?” My eyes must be flashing or I am growling because he takes a step back seems to realize what he is saying and where we are. “Please.” He finishes lamely and I look at Blackwall. 

“I'll have him able to sit for the ride Lioness, tend your wounds.” I level a gaze at Harritt. 

“Chain shirt will be ready for you and this chest-piece will be ready when you get back.” 

“Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine come with me please we need to figure out a plan for my relatives.” 

“Rest Lioness, please.” Solas begs and I sigh. 

“Hand her here Bull, get back on your horse if you aren't passable by tomorrow she will kick your ass and I'll let her.” I am passed to Cullen who bounces me causing me to hit him. “Feel better now that you've hit something?” I nod in answer to his smile. 

“I want to offer your family a favor at a later date.” Josephine says without preamble as we enter my room and I am put in bed my boots stripped and I stop him from taking pants. 

“Easy Commander, we're bordering on indecent.” He looks into my eyes as he strips the pants dropping the cover on me, folding the pants and crossing his arms at me. 

“Next time you do that I'm taking yours off too.” 

“Don't tease me Trina that path isn't open for us and you know it.” He's looking away from me now sighing. 

“Okay so Commander wants to denounce them, Ambassador wants to give them favors and Spymaster wants to send assassins.” 

“Leliana!” Josephine is shaking her head no. 

“Let's be diplomatic this time Josephine go ahead and offer the favors. Is there anything else while I am laying here?”

“Yes.” I look to see Varric standing in the door. 

“Whatcha got Varric?” 

“Lyrium first and problem after.” 

“I'm good actually.” 

“Adan made it Lioness.” 

“I'm not drinking it, I mix my own or I don't partake call me paranoid but it’s why I'm not dosed with red lyrium.” 

“Fair enough, there is a book out currently from the Antivan Press House named Hard in Hightown 3 the re-punching.” I giggle at that. “I know, I've tried to find the author before but I haven't been able to thought maybe someone's connections would come in handy.” 

“I can inquire in Antiva if you like.” Josephine nods.

“Let me guess you used the Merchant's Guild to try and find it? I can use the Crows.” 

“Josephine, have at it.” Varric states and I nod in agreement. 

“Next?”

“Teyrn Fergus Cousland is holding a vigil in remembrance of Justinia and has invited us to join.” 

“I can send a diplomatic attaché and some Templars who knew the Divine.” Josephine is scribbling on her paper her brow creased in concentration. 

“I knew them both and I can't attend but I can write.” Leliana offers. 

“We have several Ferelden officers we can send an honor guard.” 

“Honor guard; recruit while you are at it.” Cullen nods.

“Nothing else, Lioness please get some rest.” Leliana smiles at the other two advisers. 

“Shall I tell you a bedtime story?” Varric offers and I laugh. 

“Sure, if you’re inclined than I am willing to listen.” I fall asleep listening to Varric talk about how Isabella had escaped the Arishok with the book and how the new Arishok didn't have horns. “Wonder if it was the Sten that traveled with Lyra.” 

“Lyra? Oh you mean the Hero? How well did you know her?” 

“Very, I'll tell you more when we ride.” I roll onto my side and sleep. 

**********************************************************************************

Morning finds me looking in a mirror at the motley coloring of my breasts and dropping my shirt when there is a knock. “Come in.” It's Solas and he's handing me a potion. 

“I'm sorry about yesterday; I should not have spoken to you that way.” I nod meeting his eyes in the mirror as I finish packing. 

“I should not have pushed so hard yesterday, I was wrong for what I did and I will try to be more careful.” 

“An apology from a Templar there are small miracles in the world.” That does get me to spin to him even as he has his hands up in surrender. “That was wrong of me I apologize.” 

“Who.” I ask quietly watching his body language seeing the signs of the abuse of the torment. 

“No one Lioness, do not worry about it.” I arch an eyebrow at that. 

“Ser Thorin is up to his old tricks than, no worries Solas I will take care of this.” 

“How did you know?” He is curious. 

“Because I have seen the way he looks at you the way he covets you.” I am in my armor the chain shirt different but tolerable as gauntlets are put on and sword is belted on. “Not going to be able to carry that I need to stop at Harritt for a moment. Tell the rest we'll be heading out in an hour.” Solas nods and heads out with me heading in the opposite direction I am as I see Rylan and Cullen speaking and then I spot Thorin. 

He is doing drills with another Templar and I head towards them drawing my sword as I get there. “Mind if I cut in?” 

“Of course not.” 

Thorin is meeting my blade testing my skills not realizing who I am until he sees my gauntlets looks at the helmet his eyes going wide. His blade dips a bit and it is enough for me to nearly run him through for my hand to close around his throat. Thorin is not tall, he's actually my height but he's powerful and uses that power now to smite me. “What is the meaning of this?” I shrug off the smite feeling Solas' barrier snap under it as I smite Thorin having the man on his knees in front of me. “Lioness? What is going on?” Rylan is there Cullen not far behind him. 

“This dog has been abusing the mages again. I demand he be punished.” 

“Lioness this is not how you do this and you know it. Go through the proper channels.” I glare at Cullen snarling at him. 

“I am I am reporting it to you right now.” 

“You attacked him Lioness you will stand down.” 

“Explain yourself Templars.” Cassandra is there and Thorin is standing up rubbing his throat and looking utterly innocent. I smite him back to his knees. 

“Lioness!” Rylan's smite hits me hard but not enough for me to bend only for me to glare at him Solas' barrier sizzling again I will give that man whatever drink he wants in mass quantity if his barrier can stand up against that many smites. I am glaring at Cassandra as my blood starts to heat I see Rylan's is as well watching the flush go over him. 

“Enough both of you, Commander explain what is going on.” Cassandra stops her power causing both Rylan and I to sigh in relief. 

“Lioness has accused Ser Thorin of abusing mages, attacked him rather than go through proper channels.” 

“Is this an Inquisition matter or a Templar matter?” Cassandra asks not sure where to categorize this one. 

“It does not matter; I will not tolerate the abuse of mages under my care.” 

“Damn knife eared bitty bitch whining to his mommy?” Thorin goads and my claws find his face. 

“You will not talk about me or the mage like that again.” 

“You always did favor them, the Lioness lying down with the mages. You think we didn't know you took them to bed with you that you enjoyed being fucked by a skirt wearer?” 

I laugh it is a dark rich laugh with many promises of fun in the dark. “You are the one who likes to be fucked by the skirt wearers Thorin not I. You were always so pissed I wouldn't take you to bed never were man enough for me and you aren't now.” 

“I'll show you man enough.” He's lunged at me knocking my weapon away and choking me. Air I need air and my right fist meets his face knocking him to the side hooking my legs around him to get on top pinning his arms. “Teasing cunt, always the favorite always so damn protective of the mages never could get the ones I wanted for long with you prowling much easier here, such a selection too.” 

“Ser Thorin Rictor, I Katrina Trevelyan Herald of Andraste and Knight-Lieutenant of the Order of Templars do hereby sentence you to death for the abuse and torture of mages including but not limited to Lyra Amell, Anders, Niki, Maggie, Thomas, and lastly the one that managed to bring you down Solas. May the Maker have mercy on your soul for I will not.” I trace the claw of my gauntlet across his throat feel his struggling as he chokes on his own blood not moving until his eyes are glassy and his body has stopped twitching. Standing up I wipe my hand on his cloak grabbing my blade and sheathing as I walk off snagging my helmet on the way back to my room to get my shield. Neither Cassandra nor Rylan dare say a word, smart people. 

“Trina, Trina stop.” Cullen catches my arm and spins me to face him. “You knew! Why did nothing happen to him?” 

“Did you not hear who his name is? They would move him rather than discipline him. It was part of the reason I chased him from Tower to Tower. No one would stand up to him; no one would touch him but me.” 

“You should have told me. I would have done something.” 

“No you wouldn't have.” I pull out of his grasp to get my shield carrying it to my horse Blackwall grabs it and puts it on the horse as I head over to Harritt. 

“Here's the blade with the new hilt figured you can wrap it when you get a chance.” I nod and take the mage metal handled replacement for Temperance secure it to the saddle as well and swing up. 

“Not coming Blackwall?” He smiles as he swings up. 

“Oh I'm coming, not going to miss the sight of you in a dress.” I shake my head at him. “Oh you missed the agenda, here we'll fill you in as we ride should give us some comedic relief.”


	6. Grandstanding

“Seeker.” One of Leliana's men approach and salute her and me. “The Chantry mothers await you, but so do a great many Templars.” 

“What is their intention?” I ask curious. 

“People seem to think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition.” I glance at Cassandra for that. “They're gathering on the other side of the market. I think that's where the Templars intent to meet you.”

“Nothing like telling your old boss to shove it, shall we?” I smile at Cassandra who chuckles slightly. 

“Return to Haven, someone will need to inform them if we are delayed.” 

“Yes Seeker.”

“Solas go with him. I'll not have you used against me here and now.” I walk to him seeing him nod. 

“I will see you back in Haven than, be careful.” Solas turns and leaves with the man. 

We continue into the city after I stand still and let the city soak into me. “Never been here boss?” 

“No. Wasn't ranking enough to need to come and with my temper most of my Commanders thought it prudent to leash me to the Tower rather than risk scandal.” 

“You have a temper? I'd never have guessed.” Varric winks at me. Val Royeaux really is amazing though with the giant planters and marble everywhere it looks grander than any city I have ever been in. Watching the people I see they all have masks and I remember the discussion about the game and the players. When I see the Golden Lions in the middle of the square I smile. “Look Lioness, an entire city dedicated to you.”

“Technically my sigil is a horse Commander's is a Lion so it might be dedicated to him but not me.” 

“Good to know.” Blackwall nods indicating the far square. “Platform there should be what we are looking for.” 

“Good people of Val Royeaux hear me!” She is a Chantry sister and I recognize the Templar at her heel, Ser Barris. “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!” The Chantry sister walks towards the end of the platform putting her in line with me. “You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well wonder no more!” 

“Audience gasps with surprise turning towards the woman the Chantry sister is looking at.” Varric stage whispers causing me to smile. 

“Behold the so called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where your beloved fell.” I stand firm under the gaze of the crowd my shield of the Templar order clear on my back. “We say this is a false prophet! No servant beyond anything but her selfish greed.”

“Enough! I will not listen to these lies! We came here to talk!” I yell back. 

“It's true the Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!” Cassandra chimes in.

“It is already too late!” There are Templars headed towards the platform at the head is Lord Seeker Lucius. I'd never seen the man before but his pauldrons marked his station of office and habit had me saluting him. “The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more!” Lucius takes the steps carefully and the other sisters on the platform back up a step as the anger is radiating off of him.

“Close your mouth!” Another one of the Templars hit the Mother speaking causing even me to gasp in surprise. Lucius walks up to Ser Barris and pats him on the shoulder when he looks troubled. 

“Still yourself she is beneath us.”

“What's the meaning of this?” I cannot believe he did it that Lucius actually touched a Chantry official in that manner. 

“Her claim to authority is an insult, much like yours.” He is walking off the platform now and Cassandra is headed towards him. 

“Lord Seeker Lucius it's imperative that we speak with.” 

“You will NOT address me.”

“Lord Seeker?” 

“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste's prophet.” He points at me as he says this narrows his eyes at me for a moment. “A Templar? Who are you?” He is walking towards me now he can see my shield on my back.

“Knight-Lieutenant Katrina Trevelyan Lord Seeker.” I do salute him this time we need to talk. 

“No longer, I will see you stripped of your Commission. You should be ashamed! You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!” I step back a step feel Bull's hand on my back silent encouragement to stand my ground here and now. “You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear!” He cuts his hand across the air. “If you came to appeal to the Chantry you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine.”

“What we really need is an alliance to seal the breach.” 

“Oh the breach is most definitely a threat. But you certainly have no power to do anything about it.”

Ser Barris steps forward. “But Lord Seeker what if she really was sent by the Maker? What if?” 

Another Templar steps up glaring at Barris. “You are called to a higher purpose! Do not Question!” 

He moves off to stand with the others as Lucius is still glaring at me. “I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition, independence!” The rest of the Templars salute Lucius with his words. “You have shown me nothing and the Inquisition less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our Protection! We march!”

“Charming fellow isn't he?” Varric comments walking over from the corner to stand with us.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra asks shaking her head in wonder.

“How well do you know him?” I question looking at the retreating backs of the Templars glancing over at the still prone form of the Chantry Mother. 

“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago after Lord Seeker Lambart's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding this is VERY bizarre.”

“Thankfully they aren't our only hope.” Blackwall remarks earning a glance from Cassandra. 

“I wouldn't write them off so quickly. There must be those in the Order who see what he's become. Either way we should first return to Haven and inform the others.” 

I walk towards the injured mother hoping to offer aide. “This victory must please you greatly Seeker Cassandra.” 

“We came here seeking only to speak with the mothers. This is not our doing but yours Mother Hevara.”

“You had no part in forcing our hand? Do not delude yourself. Now we have been shown up by our own Templars, in front of everyone. My fellow clerics have scattered to the wind along with their convictions.” One of the Sisters helps her to her feet carefully. “Just tell me one thing; do you truly believe you are the Maker's chosen?”

“What does it matter now? You have already made up your minds about me.” 

“Because despite all my fears, what if it's true? What if I have erred?” She looks at me with a thousand questions in her eyes. “I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

“It is not too late, you could still help.” 

“If only that were true. We are not looking for a winning horse we are looking to do the right thing.”

“Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just.” I intone carefully. 

“Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. In their blood the Maker's will is written.” Eyes that have searched mine keep looking. “So you are a true believer than, you see yourself as the Champion of the just?” 

“I see myself as the woman with an ability to heal the rifts, to heal the sky and hopefully stop the war that will rip this world apart. Join me and be safe, stand against me and you will fall.” I turn away from her headed away from the platform I need to calm down. 

Bull pushes me slightly as I watch an arrow land at my feet. “An arrow, where was that from?” I am looking at Varric to see if he can see the shooter. He shakes his head no and I pick up the arrow seeing a paper wrapped around it. 

_People say you're special, I want to help and I can bring everyone._  
There's a baddie in Val Royeaux I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market the docks and round the cafe and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring Swords.  
Friends of Red Jenny 

“A scavenger hunt? Oh boss you shouldn't have.” Bull smiles taking the paper from my hand. 

“Let's see if we can find the rest of the clues and grab a bite to figure it out.” Varric suggest and I agree.

We head to the docks first I am impressed with the amount of ships and the view of the ocean. “Amazing isn't it?” I can only nod at Bull's question causing him to smile and grab a red handkerchief lying nearby. “Think this is for us.” 

_Key lifted from drunk swearing about Herald. Don't know what door I'm out debt is paid._

“Oh you want to show her a view? Come with me Katrina and I will show you the best view in all of the land.” Blackwall grabs my hand and we start climbing the stairs. Up and up until we are at the top and there is a view of the entire market down below me but it is the arms around me as I follow his finger to look back at the ocean that holds my attention. “See? Tell me you have seen something better.” I look back at him slightly the strong profile with the silk beard the hook nose and the pillow lips I wonder what they might feel like on my skin. 

“I have actually.” He catches my eyes then leans back as I turn in his arms, his hands are braced on the railing bracketing me and I would really like to lean the scant inches needed to kiss him my fingers come up to stroke his beard of their own volition and it is just as silky as it needs to be. Eyes go from lips to eyes and back again as he debates it the decision being taken out of his hands in a moment. 

“Hey isn't that a red sock? Is that a clue?” Cassandra calls up causing him to jump away from me and me to turn all shades of red. I grab the sock and unroll the note. 

_And we are to obey well. We meet at three bells to discuss how best to serve the new way. Heral go at time praise adrast._

“My Lady?” He offers his arm as we move down the steps and I take it wondering again how much he knows of me. Is the drop to the formal because he knows I am noble or just manners? I'll have to ask Varric. 

“Here is the final one and let's eat shall we?” Cassandra grabs the final note and passes it over. 

_Thank you Friends for helping the good lady Keris. Saw those who asked about Herald enter the third passage could not stay to see them exit._

As we eat we debate where the location is until I think we have it figured out. “We have time to kill boss if you want to shop.” Bull offers leaning back against the wall the bench he sits on is groaning with the weight. 

“Sounds fun, I haven't been shopping in years. Do you need to check in with your contacts since you are here?”

He nods, “Wouldn't be a bad idea I'll catch up with you later.” 

“If it's all the same I think I'll skip shopping and get some contacts with the print houses here.” Varric leaves as well and I look at Cassandra and Blackwall. 

“I am happy to shop with you I can show you this city and all the fun it has to offer.” Cassandra's eyes glitter a little. 

“I'll play pack mule for all the purchases if you don't mind. With the Templars sort of out of the city but not really I'd prefer to stay close to you.” I nod in agreement as we set out to shop. 

“We should get the Ambassador some petite fours, she has a sweet tooth.” I state handing over the money for a small prayer book I can fit in one of my pouches. We get that and then head to an armor shop and I spy the real find. 

“You sell the schematics for the armor and weapons here?” I ask approaching the masked man that owns the shop. 

“Yes my lady we do.” I wrangle the price for those down to a manageable level and as we exit there is a courier.

“My lady, you are the Herald of Andraste I have an invitation for you.” I take the note as he leaves reading it quickly.

_You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain_

_Yours,_  
Vivienne de Fer  
First Enchanter of Montsimmard  
Enchanter to the Imperial Court. 

“A Salon? Good thing we packed more than armor for you.” I glance at Cassandra. “I will go as your guard Blackwall can serve as your escort but I would recommend you dress the political part we both know you can.” I nod. 

“I need shoes, other than that I should have what I need.” I glance at Blackwall. “Haven't worn you out going from store to store like a demented bee?” 

“Time with you does not wear me out, well not yet.” I blush scarlet at the wink that comes with that even as Cassandra arches an eyebrow in disapproval. 

“Keep that up dear Warden and I will scandalize our Seeker by kissing you here and now.” It's my turn to see him bark out a laugh and turn away. 

“Enough you two, shoes and then a Salon hopefully Varric and Bull will be back.” Cassandra and I do find shoes though it's Blackwall that find a pair to suit me. 

We return to the room and see Varric already there. 

“Party? I didn't know you owned a dress.” Varric eyes the simple purple dress in appreciation. 

“I do when I need to; think this one actually belonged to Cassandra.” I state as I twist my hair trying to tame it enough to get it into a chignon. 

“It was, though it looks much better on you than it ever did on me.” Cassandra offers pins to get the hair in place. I take them and manage them carefully. 

“Damn boss, you do clean up nice.” Bull walks in eyes traveling up and down appreciatively. 

“Salon with the first Enchanter, you can come or stay as you choose. Cassandra is coming with me, Blackwall is coming as escort.” Blackwall enters then his formal suit making me catch my breath. Yes please give me a man in uniform any day. Gray vest over a black shirt and pants with a blue sash the Griffon emblazoned on it. His hair and beard are neatly trimmed and I cannot help the racing of my heart at the thought of unwrapping him from that clothing. 

“This sounds like a boring evening I think I will pass might head down to the Taverns and see if I can find out anything interesting.” Varric winks. 

“I will be attending, can't pass up this much information in one room. Give me a moment and I will be ready to go.” Bull walks out and I finger my blade and my shield. 

“You cannot wear blades in a dress Lioness.” Cassandra admonishes though I get my garter out and slowly inch it up foot on the bed and put a dagger in it. Where Varric laughs and leaves Blackwall watches the garter settle on my thigh only turning away when Bull comes back in. As we are leaving Cassandra whispers. “You flirt with him but do not be cruel.” 

“Seeker, foreplay is very important to a healthy relationship.” That earns a chuckle. 

Arriving at the Chateau I am impressed, it is a grand house with formal gardens in the front and a waterfall that is beautiful. “Presenting Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, representing the Inquisition.” Bull slides off almost as soon as we enter while Blackwall and Cassandra stay close. 

“What a pleasure to meet you, my lady. Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” He is dressed in a cream doublet every inch of him covered from head to toe. His face is covered with a mask only his lips showing. It is a bit disturbing for me actually as I try to focus on his eyes, these are a watered down blue almost clear. “So you must be a guest of Madame de Fer or are you here for Duke Bastien?” 

“Are you here on business?” She wears a hat with a huge flower she too wears a mask a ruffled collar hiding even her lips the dress she wears is similar in fashion to mine but has long sleeves and a capelet over it making sure not an inch of skin is showing. I am feeling half naked at this point and wishing for my armor. “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I cannot imagine half of them are true.”

“Oh do tell.” I am curious and poised just the right tilt of voice to pull this off and I see Blackwall's eyes look at me in surprise. 

“Some say that when the veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the fade.” 

“That seems to be the going story but can I let you in on a secret?” I am leaning towards her conspiratorially and she leans close to me. 

“I did see a golden lady leading me to the rift behind her. If it was Andraste I may never know, now remember that is a secret.” She tilts her head in acknowledgment. “Who is Madame de Fer?” 

“Madame de Fer is a fond nickname the court has given Lady Vivienne.” Male intones. 

“I've heard she finds it amusing.” female confides her voice betraying the smile she has on her face. “Duke Bastien hasn't been seen at court lately.”

“His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him from home for long periods. It can't be good for a man of his years.” Male is emphasizing with his hands as he says this. 

“Of course there is the Civil War as well. Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his onetime son in law.” 

“Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. Everyone knows it.”

“Well whatever you have heard of me is completely true.” I wink as I say this earning a giggle from the woman and the male laughs as well. 

“Better and better, the Inquisition should attend more of these parties.”

“The Inquisition what a load of pig shit!” He is in a brown vest over his doublet, his hat looking more like something you would find on a chef than on the head of someone important. His mask covers his eyes leaving his mouth clear as he walks down the steps towards me. I do not block Cassandra from standing closer to me but I do put a hand on Blackwall as he has put his on his blade. 

“Let it play Warden.” He nods leaning close to me. 

“Careful with this one my lady, he means you harm.” I nod waiting as the man comes to me. 

“Washed-up sisters and crazed Seekers? No one can take them seriously.” As he says Seekers he looks right at Cassandra. Ah a peacock then I see Cassandra smile slightly and cross her arms. “Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

“The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas.” I state my stance braced for whatever he cares to try. 

“Here comes the outsider restoring peace with an army!” I smile at that, he does have a point. He walks closer to me and I do not back down know here and now I need to be the Lioness. “We know what your Inquisition truly is.” He is in my face now and I am still not backing down nor did stepping back my weight balance that if he does push me I will not fall. “If you were a woman of honor you'd step outside and answer the charges.” He steps back to pull the blade from his back the motion however is interrupted when he is frozen there. 

I can sense the magic look at the stairs again to see a woman coming down the steps her hand holding a spark of ice magic. She is powerful and I look to Cassandra to see she is noticing as well. “My dear marquis how unkind of you to use such language in my house, to my guests.” She is a vision in silver, gold and white the white collar giving the impression of a butterfly. Dark ebony skin is on display at hands and chest her face hidden by a gold mask but displays full lips well. Her headdress is a marvel of the same gold of her mask ending in two points like horns. This is a woman who knows how to make an entrance and this is the one I am here to see. “You know such rudeness is intolerable.” 

“Madame Vivienne I humbly beg your pardon!” Popsicle speaks still frozen her control is fantastic.

“You should.” Her tone is the perfect mix of disdain and pity. “Whatever am I going to do with you my dear?” She moves to stand between the man and I. “My lady you are the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish, foolish man?”

I raise a practiced eyebrow debating his fate; this is a display one that puts her in the middle of it. That she chooses to share the stage with me is not lost that this was calculated and timed perfectly reveals much about the one in front of me. “The Marquis doesn't interest me. Do whatever you like with him.”

“Poor Marquis issuing challenges and hurling insults like some Ferelden dog lord.” She snaps her fingers releasing the man and he coughs I've been there being unfrozen sucks the air out of your lungs makes you feel itchy and wrong. “And all dressed up in your aunt Solange's doublet. Didn't she give that to you to wear to the Grand Tourney?” Oh now she shows the cruelty and I admire her. “To think, all the brave Chevaliers who will be competing left for Markham this morning...and you're still here.” She shakes her head tsking at the Marquis as he ducks his. “Were you hoping to sate your damaged pride by defeating the Herald of Andraste in a public duel?” Hand on hip the entire party paying attention I am an accessory in this play and stay quiet. “Or did you think her blade could put an end to the misery of your failure?” She shakes her head at him. “Run along my dear do give my regards to your aunt.”

He departs still earning a death glare from Blackwall and Cassandra as Vivienne turns to me. “I'm delighted you could attend this little gathering. I've so wanted to meet you. Walk with me?” I follow her up the stairs the sound of music has started as the guests all group to discuss the display. We stop at a window overlooking more gardens and I am enchanted for a moment at the display. “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.” 

“Charmed Lady Vivienne.” I incline my head in respect. “Is the Marquis going to pose a problem?” I inquire. 

“His aunt is the Vicomtesse of Mont-de-Glace. Not a powerful family but well respected and very devout. Alphonese will be disowned for this. It's not the first time he's brought his aunt disgrace but I'm sure it will be the last.” She waves her hand in the air in dismissal. “After such a public humiliation he'll run off to the Dales to join the Empress's war effort either to make a good end or to win back a modicum of self-respect.” 

“I wish him luck.” I murmur the appropriate response.

“Ah but I did not invite you to the Chateau for pleasantries.” Her hands fidget for a moment. “With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. Only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people. As the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause.”

“Loyal to whom?” Cassandra asks and is rewarded with a smile. 

“To the people of Thedas of course.” Turning her attention back to me. “We have not forgotten the commandment as some have that magic exists to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.” 

“So you're in favor of returning the mages to the circle then?” I need this answer more than any other. 

“Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents?” It is an interesting response that is expected without committing. Oh this woman is good. “We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows magic will find neither on its own.” With her as the lead is what my mind supplies. 

“What do you get out of this?” Leave it to Blackwall to cut to the chase. 

“The same thing anyone gets by fighting this chaos: the chance to meet my enemy, to decide my fate. I won't wait quietly for destruction.” Her eyes meet mine again. “I bring the remaining resources of the circle; I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian court and know most of the important players of the game personally. I am also a mage of no small talent.” 

“I welcome you Lady Vivienne to the Inquisition.” 

“Great things are ahead my dear and I look forward to being there with you for them. I will make my way to Haven and meet you there.” I nod. “In the meantime enjoy yourselves.” 

I wander over to where Bull is standing near the food. “We are going to need to find someplace to get real food when we are done here.” I nod as I take some morsels. “Here try this one.” He offers me a cracker with some sort of fluffy thing on it and I take it one bite. He wipes the bit of fluff off my mouth and licks it off his claw winking as he does it. 

“If we are going to get food we might want to leave now before our next meeting.” Cassandra reminds and I nod honestly I've had about enough of the shoes on my feet. We leave and as we hit the street I smile, people are out in their finery traveling from one place to another and the entire of the city looks so different under the half moon. We wander into one of the restaurants deciding to eat outside and enjoying the night air. 

“How are the ribs doing? Can't imagine that corset is doing you any favors.” Bull inquires quietly. 

“Fashion has never been about comfort I swear it’s mostly designed by men.” I glare at him in mock anger. 

“Well swing your foot over here and I'll have you purring in no time.” I eye him for a moment he's sitting against the wall the position giving him plenty of room to move and defend if necessary. There is another group of Qunari over in the corner that eyes him until they see me their gazes moving away. I do as asked and am purring in no time as his fingers work my foot getting the tension to relax until he runs a claw down my instep causing me to jerk in surprise and meet his gaze. “Ticklish there huh, figures.” 

“Let's go, still need to get you out of the dress and into the armor.” Blackwall comments. 

“Sure you don't just want her out of the dress?” Bull answers causing me to blush. 

“Gentlemen! That is enough of that.” I glare at both of them closing the door to the room and getting out of the dress and into armor. “Think we are ready now, Varric how were the stories?” 

“Good stories, good game, and bad brew it was perfect.” Varric winks at me. “How was the fancy party?” 

“Challenged to a dual, put on a floor show and recruited the First Enchanter of the last loyal mages of Thedas.” Varric's eyes enter his hairline. 

“Not the boring party I thought it would be then. Okay so where is this person supposed to be?” Varric asks when there is an empty alleyway. Bull puts up his hand for silence when there is a clank of armor. 

“Where is she?” One of the men says as I heft my shield. 

Stepping around the corner I smile, “Right here boys, care to dance?” They are charging and it is the chaos of battle for a short time. There is a door at the end of the alley and I approach it though block the fireball coming at my head with my shield. “Never throw fireballs at a Templar mage, on your knees NOW!” My smite is quick but doesn't drop him to where I need him to be. I should have taken the lyrium.

“Herald of Andraste, how much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably.”

I stop my next smite and call off Varric. “I don't know who you are.” 

“You don't fool me I'm too important for this to be an accident.” He has hands on hips one foot flourished in front of the other when he says important and I almost laugh. “My efforts will survive in victories against you elsewhere.” There is a bang and the sound of an arrow and a man screaming causing the man to look away.

She's an elven archer her bow pulled as the man she killed is at her feet. “Just say what.”

“What is the.” There is an arrow sticking out of his throat making him fall dead in a moment. 

“Ugh, squishy one but you heard me right? Rich tits always try for more than they deserve.” She walks over to the man pulling the arrow from him. “Blah blah, obey me.” She's wiping the arrow off and looking at it seeming to forget us completely. “Arrow in my face.” Walking over to me Bull has put up his weapon and I follow suit, if he's not worried neither am I. “So you followed the notes well enough and you’re a human of course you are. I mean it's all good isn't it? The important thing is you glow you're the Herald thingy.” 

“Some say I am, but who are you and what is this about?” My hands are still at my sides, I'm not completely relaxed yet. 

“No idea, I don't know this idiot for manners. My people just said that the Inquisition should look at him.” 

“Your people? Elves?” Varric asks looking at the elf again; her pants are a lurid yellow the red top has leather armor over it. It's the hair that has his attention though; it’s jaggedly cut giving her an off appearance.

“Ha no, people people. Name's Sera this is cover might get round it. For the reinforcements don't worry someone tipped me their equipment shed they've got no breeches.” Then there is noise and I take the advice of cover as guards come flooding in from the street and other alleyway. 

“Why didn't you take their weapons?” Cassandra asks blocking an arrow.

“Because no breeches!” Sera laughs at this as Bull levels a guard with a swing of his blade. Sera bounces all over the place her encouragement interesting and colorful having Varric laughing more than once. When it's all over I walk back over to Sera. 

“Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches!” She is laughing again and I join. Having seen more cock tonight that I had in years I didn't mind much. “So Herald of Andraste you’re a strange one I'd like to join.”

“How about we get to know each other first, names and such.” I indicate the party, “That is Bull, Cassandra, Varric, Blackwall and I am Katrina.” She nods to them all. 

“One name wait two. Well it's like this; I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny that's me well I'm one. So is a fence in Monfore, some woman in Kirkwall there were three in Stark Haven brothers or something. It's just a name yeah and it lets little people friends be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here in your face I'm Sera the Friends of Red Jenny are sort of out there and I use them to help you plus arrows.” 

“So spies?” I glance at Varric and nearly laugh at the expression on his face as he tries to work out what this woman is talking about. 

“So here's how it is” Hands are way up in the air her fingers creating a circle above her head. “You important people are up here shoving your cods around blah blah I'll crush you I'll crush you.” This is followed by kissing noises and then more crush yous and I am smiling I can't help it she's adorable. “Then you've got cloaks and spy kings like this tit or was he one of the little knives all serious with his little knife.” She kicks the body for good measure. “All those secrets and what gave him up? Some house boy who don't know shit but knows a bad person when he sees one.” She glares at me though. “So no I'm not shivy dark or hidden but if you don't listen down here too you risk your breeches.” Arms are crossed as another smile crosses her face. “Like those guards there look do you need little people or not I want to get everything back to normal.” 

“You and your friends are welcome.” I hear Cassandra groan and Varric laugh. 

“Alright Yes. Get in good before you get too big to like that ought a keep your breeches where they should be plus extra breeches cause I have all these you have merchants that buy that sort of stuff right? Anyway Haven see you there Herald. This will be grand.” She's running off and I am doubled over I am laughing so hard. 

“What's got you laughing so hard?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“The look.” I am holding my ribs I am laughing so hard. “Ouch totally worth it.” I take a gulping breath. “When Cullen meets her. Oh this is going to be fun.” 

“I do not think the Commander is going to like her at all.” Cassandra says with disdain. 

“He's not which makes it even more perfect. I'll warn Leliana she's coming so I can get her take on his reaction but Cullen gets the surprise.” I smile and bite my lip. 

_Josephine,_  
Several developments have occurred. Lady Vivienne de Fler is coming to Haven to help the Inquisition make use of her connections as you see fit. We also are getting an elven archer who is a bit odd just don't take her seriously and do be there when she meets the Commander I want his reaction in detail. While the meeting with the Mothers did not go well I would like to continue to reach out to them as after the confrontation they seemed to not be as stand offish particularly a Mother Havana.   
-Lioness- 

_Leliana,_  
Since I know you already read Josephine and Cullen's notes I will not repeat myself except to say please let me know how Cullen reacts to Sera. Bull was with me at the Salon where we met Vivienne I am sure he garnered at least a few good things we can use to our advantage. I have told him to meet with you when we get back to Haven.   
-Lioness- 

_Commander,_  
Meeting with the Mothers involved Lord Seeker, also Ser Barris was there and not sure about the direction he was being led. Reach out to him; continue to reach out to them all if we can recruit the Templars it would be a blessing. I will inform you of the incident with Lord Seeker when I am with you. See you soon and stay safe.  
-Lioness-  
P.S. Make sure our mages are safe, I will not tolerate another incident like Solas. How many have not spoken up? I will work with Vivienne to talk to the mages now that she is with us we will root out any of the order thinking to abuse the Maker's name and their power. 

“If I might have a moment of your time?” I look at the raven haired mage walking towards us in surprise. It's Grand Enchanter Fiona, leader of the mage rebellion. We are almost out of the city. 

“Is it not dangerous for you to be here?” Cassandra asks walking closer to the mage.

“I heard of this gathering and wanted to see the fabled Herald of Andraste with my own eyes. If it's help with the Breach you seek, perhaps my people are the wiser option.” 

“You weren't ready to speak to me earlier why now?” 

“Because now I've seen what you are and I've seen the Chantry for what it is. Consider this an invitation to RedCliffe: Come meet with the mages, an alliance could help us both after all.” She is pleading with her eyes and I am swayed. “I hope to see you there. Au revoir my lady Herald.” She walks away. 

“Come let us return to Haven.” We follow Cassandra out to the horses and each of us is in our own world. 

“Your riding seems to be coming along well Bull, I take it Anaan has decided to not try and dump you anymore?” I ride next to him my mare a fair match for the big stallion. 

“We've reached a mutual agreement however he is absolutely enamored with Solas' mare.” 

“He has good taste, not many men will turn down a pretty blonde.” Varric comments smiling.

“Lioness, will you talk to me about Thorin now?” Cassandra asks as we camp that night. 

“If you insist.” I state wrapping the silk around the handle of new Temperance. I hadn't had a moment to do it any sooner. 

“You were wrong to kill him. There will be repercussions.” Cassandra is repairing a strap on her armor. Bull as cleaning his until he hears this. 

“I am sure there will be, I will happily meet with Bann Rictor and tell him what a low life disgusting human being his shit of a son was. In fact, please make sure Josephine invites him to Haven I'd be interested to see if the apple fell far from the tree.” I let go of the blade taking a deep calming breath. 

“What did he do to you?” Blackwall is curious. 

“Me? Nothing, he tried once and only once with me was introduced to my claws and left me alone. But my mages, many of my mages suffered at his hands over the years until I figured out what was happening and tried to stop him.” I shake my head. “His family is very powerful and very supportive of the Templar order he would get a slap on the wrist and be moved to another tower and it would continue with nothing stopping him. Many of the mages he abused committed suicide or escaped. He even laid hands and more on the Hero of Ferelden before she left the tower I think it was part of the reason she was trying to help Jowen why that all went down the way it did.” 

“You killed him in cold blood Lioness, his death no matter how warranted should not have come at your hands.” I am up and in Cassandra's face. 

“His death was meant to be at my hands, I only wish I had done it sooner. I shudder to think what he actually managed to do to Solas before I stopped him.” 

“Solas?” Varric is curious now. 

“What does Solas have to do with this?” Cassandra asks. 

“Ah, you did not know that was why I killed him then? Solas told me he was abusing him, I am sure Solas will give you a full report of what was happening to him.” I look at Cassandra. “What, no more indignant mewlings now that you know it was Solas? It should not matter who it is Cassandra it should not need to be personal for it to be wrong.” 

“I, you are right.” Cassandra is quiet and eventually goes to her tent. 

When we are back in Haven I am barely out of Lacey's stall when I see Cullen and he does not look amused. “Commander?” I ask innocently. 

“That elf!” I am laughing now noticing he is missing one eyebrow. “Why did I not get a warning she was coming? Why did Josephine and Leliana know and I did not? Do you delight in my misery that much?” I am smiling at him even as he hugs me. “I am happy you are safe and here. Join me for dinner and we can talk about the Lord Seeker?” I nod. “Good now go get a bath, you stink.” 

“Gee thanks Commander.” I state as he shoulders my gear and follows me to the Chantry and my room to put my stuff down. He helps me get the tub and the water then leaves me to bathe in silence. I lean back on the edge of the tub it's been an interesting few months since the Conclave and we've made strides towards where we need to be. 

Out of the water I wander over to where Vivienne has set up an office smiling when she tells me hello. “Welcome back dear, I take it the rest of the trip went well?” 

“It did. I take it yours did as well no issues finding us?” 

“No, your Lady Montilyet is very accommodating her and I have been speaking at length about many things.” 

“I agree the circles need to be restored.”

“I wish more people understood the truth of this. Justinia's death has shattered the balance of power in Thedas. If it is not restored quickly countless lives will be lost. Mages Templars innocent people of all kinds now look to the Inquisition to decide their fate.” 

“I'll do my best.”

“Failure is a luxury we cannot afford my dear. For almost a thousand years the world believed it was in the hands of the Maker and now many believe you are the agent of his will. Whatever the truth is that belief gives you power. ”

“Then I will put it to good use.” 

“I'll suppose we'll see. I've stolen enough of your time my dear. Don't let me keep you.”

I debate asking her about the mages, asking her to talk to them to see what is going on but I hesitate. This is a woman who is a political mastermind and while she is sugar and sweet with me I wonder if she would trade her fellow mage's secrets I wonder if she would try and manipulate the Templars. Instead I head to Harritt who is working on Cassandra's chest piece. “Drop it on the table and I'll get to it.” 

“Here I thought you said you would have it ready for when I got back.” I tease am rewarded by a chuckle as he looks up at me. 

“Indeed I did and it is ready.” He indicates the armor stand in the corner and I walk over to it. 

“It looks fantastic. Now what are you working on?” 

“Scalemail actually, giving some thought to getting you out of the full plate and only doing the metal over the girls with the rest this stuff. Same protection as full plate with a lot more movement but it's not ready yet.” I walk over to see what he is talking about notice the plate has the lion relief on it. 

“It looks like the Orlesian Templar's armor.” 

“It's where I got the idea actually. I'm sure it will be fine now let's get you into the armor so I can make adjustments as needed.” When I am belted in I take a deep breath twisting a little and stretching. “Yeah you will like the scale better. Do you have any idea when and where you are headed out next?” 

“No, I'll let you know when I do.” Harritt nods as I take the armor with me dropping it in my room before heading to the tents where Cullen's office is. 

“Lioness.” Rylan is cold to me still pissed about Thorin I would guess. 

“Ser Rylan.” I greet as Cullen comes out of the tent eyes flashing at his second in command. 

“Let it be Rylan, what's done is done.” 

“Just because you share her bed does not give her or you the right to go about killing Templars.” 

I've already slapped him without even realizing it. “How dare you! First of all not your business who I do or do not take to bed second you heard what Thorin said, you saw what he did. Have you talked to Solas? Have you talked to the other mages to find out just how many he was abusing?” 

“Bitch!” When I would slap him again he catches my wrist. “First you will not strike me again or I will have you in chains for striking a superior officer. Second yes I have spoken to the mages, found three other Templars that were doing the same thing. Third you are correct I care not who you sleep with but it is not okay for a Commander to fraternize with his officers and well you know it.” He pushes me as he releases my hand causing me to step back and glare at him. 

“Good news, I'm no longer an officer and I can strike you as I like. Lord Seeker has stripped me of my Commission has kicked me out of the order.” 

“Katrina.” My eyes jump to Cullen. “That was what you wanted to tell me about Lord Seeker?”

“Yes, I'm not sure what I expected from that meeting with him but this was not it. He denounced the Inquisition publicly, said the only dream that matters was his. He marched the Templars out of Val Royeaux, all of them. Your order now has no home, and a leader I think is on red lyrium which means you're corrupted from the top to the bottom.” 

“Our order, you told me even if I had left the order I was still a Templar.” I am shaking my head. 

“I think we need to stop that, I think you acting still as Knight-Commander is actually hurting us just as me trying to be a Templar and Herald of Andraste isn't working either. I need to stop being one so I can embrace and be the bridge we need for the mages and the Templars.”

“I agree.” Rylan states and I am thankful my claws did not mark him. 

“Who is going to lead the Templars then?” Cullen asks. 

“No one this is the Inquisition which means when they join us there they become Inquisition troops not Templars. Get them out of the Templar armor and make them act like normal troops with the rest of the soldiers. Join the Inquisition and you are no longer a Templar you are a member of the Inquisition.” 

“There will be those that don't want to.” Rylan states. 

“Then they can fend for themselves either they’re with me or they stand against me and fall.” I cross my arms waiting for Cullen or Rylan to stay something. 

“Yes your worship, I will make the changes immediately.” Cullen salutes and so does Rylan. 

“We good Rylan or do you want to get blades involved.” 

“We are good Lioness; all hail the Herald of Andraste.” 

“Now you’re just being an ass.” 

“Knowing how much you hate being called your worship, your grace and my lady yes I am definitely enjoying it.” 

“Trina still wants to get dinner together or are you headed to the Tavern for some drinks?” 

“Dinner sounds lovely, Rylan joining?” 

“If the Commander doesn't mind sure I would love to.” Cullen inclines his head and we head to dinner. 

Dinner done I head to the stables. “My lady?” Blackwall is in the stall with Rain, his mount. 

“You know for a man I found wandering the woods you are awfully charming.” 

“I always thought myself more odd than charming but I'll take it as a compliment from a lady their hard to come by these days.”

“Compliments or ladies?” He laughs at that.

“Both. So is there something large and heavy you need moved?”

“You're much better suited to standing in front of arrows as they try to skewer me.”

“I have to say, you're unlike any woman I've ever met. I'm flattered you'd spend any time with me, I enjoy your company.”

“I enjoy yours as well, thank you for your help with Bull. Thank you for the beach as well, you didn't have to cheer me up.” 

“How are you doing after Lord Seeker did what he did? I know you take pride in being a Templar.” He comes out of the stall towards me as I lean against the far wall and he pets Rain. 

I shrug, “I've decided to take it as what it is.” 

“Oh? What is that?” 

“A way for me to step up and be what I need to be which is a bridge, a meeting place for things to get done.” 

“Honorable notions just make sure in the process people don't walk over you.” 

“They can try.” Somewhere in the process of us speaking he's come closer to me and I reach up to run my fingers through the beard and to pull him close enough to kiss me and I do. I was right, his lips are soft and his hands firm as they cradle me against him. This kiss is the thank you for being there kiss the sweet please don't let this end one. Eventually I break it my thumb running over his lip and biting my own. 

“Katrina.” Then he is kissing me again and this kiss is I am getting you into a bed shortly kiss that I need and want from him. 

“Blackwall? We're headed over to the tavern thought you might want to come.” He's turned away from me hiding me behind him. 

“I'll be right there.” He answers and waits as the man backs away before turning to me. “You deserve better than a stable and me my lady.” 

I laugh at that grabbing his beard and kissing him again. “I decide where and who but you are right, here and now is not the time.” 

I wait for him to leave and then groom Lacey. Done with that task I head to the Tavern as well, I need a drink and a celebration I'm still too turned on by Blackwall to sleep just yet.


	7. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all been here....

One eye opens and I am trying to figure out where I am. It's a tent, occupant of tent is my bed and I am scrambling backwards landing on the floor a mostly naked Bull was my bed. “Easy boss, no sudden movements you probably have the hangover of the century.” 

“No actually though I am curious why I am in your tent when I know I have a bed.” 

“You were singing loudly and badly and I figured it wiser to have you out here than to wake up everyone in there. I never thought the light of chant as a drinking song but you made it work.” I am laughing and looking down to see I am still in the same clothing I was last night. “Not going to do any of that without sober permission.” 

“Please tell me I was the same way?” That earns a purr. 

“I had to convince you but yes though it wasn't me you wanted to bed.” 

“Oh please tell me I didn't go after Cullen.” 

“No, Krem actually and he was interested but I won the coin toss.” 

“There was a coin toss involved?” Maker’s mercy what the hell I think. 

“Yes you insisted on it.” 

“Ah, well thank you for keeping me safe.” 

That is met with another purr. “You will always be safe with me; I will never hurt you without your permission. You can trust me Katrina.” I look thoughtfully at him but don't answer. 

I exit the tent swearing off any kind of alcohol as I braid my hair while I walk to the Chantry knowing I have council this morning. Getting to my bedroom I open it to find Cullen sitting on my bed. “Commander.” 

“Trina.” It's the patronizing tone that I despise. 

“Don't please, you are not my father, husband or any other male deity that gets to scold me about a night of drinking.” 

“You are right, I am not. Nor is it why I am here.” 

“Then why?” 

“lyrium, you haven't dosed in nearly two weeks and we both know you need to.” 

I nod and he follows me to Adan's house watches me as I make my dose and drink it. “You still have enough Ser?”

“I do, thank you.” I show him the pouch and earn a lifted eyebrow. “Meeting right Commander?” 

We walk to the Chantry in silence both lost in our own thoughts. “I know you don't want to hear it but I'll say it anyways. Just be careful last night could have gone very badly for you.” 

“I know I also know I won’t do it again.” I say it softly. 

“Headache?” 

“No, I'm fine let's get this done.” 

“Okay Lioness, we now have both the Templars and the Mages requesting us to come to them. It's your choice which ones you want to go to.” 

“My Templar abilities do not seem to have any effect on this thing at all which makes me think the Templars are not the right choice.” I look at the mark again it's a star like a dagger cut over and over into my palm. “Also considering Lord Seeker's attitude towards me I am surprised he wants to talk again at all.” 

“It may have been grandstanding.” Josephine points out. 

“Fiona invited me to RedCliffe, I want to see what is going on I think there is more there than anyone realizes.” I walk to the table and see all the marks on the map all the cities. “Leave in three days?” They all nod. “How did the rest of the missions go? Did my family back off?” 

“Yes they have been much more careful about who and what they say and to whom.” 

“Honor guard was well received Teyrn Cousland sent armor and weapons for our soldiers.” 

“I was able to tell Varric his hack writer is in Kirkwall he is working with another lead to figure out who it is.”

“Anything else?” They all shake their heads no and I walk out headed to the stables. I toss reins over Lacey and vault up onto the horse's back. 

“Off to somewhere, want company?” Blackwall asks. 

“I'll be back.” His hand closes on my rein. “Let me go Blackwall, I need the wind and the wilds and the chance to be someone other than worshiped.” 

“So long as there are holes in the sky, that mark is in your hand, and you open your mouth you will always be worshiped. You cannot outrun your responsibilities.” 

“No but I can distance myself from them for a time.” I have Lacey sit back on her haunches and spin out of Blackwall's hand and set my heels to her side causing her to jerk forward and we are off. I come back as the sun finally goes to sleep setting fire to the sky and smiling at the knowledge I learned while wandering about the Avvars. There are monuments all over dedicated to the group in the mire and I am fascinated.

“Solas?” I knock on his door and am greeted by him as he smiles. 

“I have already spoken to Rylan about what happened with Thorin I do not wish to repeat it.” 

“I wouldn't have you do that, figured I might swap stories with you.” He nods and we swap stories and knowledge for part of the evening. “I also have a favor to ask you.” 

“Ask and I will see what I can do.” 

“Can I borrow Sunlight tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” 

I am off early before the sun is even really up and with the faster horse am able to outdistance Leliana's men that think to keep an eye on me. “What do you mean you lost her?” Leliana is furious. 

“She's on the gold mare, too fast and nimble to keep up with in that terrain.” 

Leliana heads to see Solas. “Solas, did Katrina tell you where she was headed to today?” 

“No, I know she was gone most of the day yesterday she found some interesting ruins learned a lot about the Avvars.”

I am back late that evening putting Sunlight up though stopping when I see Anaan in with Lacey in the paddock. “Ah, Herald.” Dennet comes out of the house when he hears me show up. “There are lots of people looking for you.” 

“Be that as it may why is Lacey in with Anaan?” I see the bandage on Anaan's leg notice the stallion's limp as he moves. “Let me guess he had to have her and she kicked his ass?” 

“We'll go with that either way he's not sound to ride won't be for a couple of days.” 

“He won't let her come out of there will he?” Dennet shakes his head no. “Plus she's protecting him as well lovely okay let him have her. I'll deal with it in the morning. Not the mix I wanted but can't blame him really I did take his girlfriend with me.” I head to Solas' quarters. 

“Ah, welcome home I take it your adventures were interesting?” 

“They were do you still want to see what dreams the tower has?” 

He looks back at me. “I do, are you suggesting we go out there tonight?” 

“No too dangerous for a night ride besides my mare is in with Anaan we can go on the way back from RedCliffe if you like.” He nods. 

Next stop is Bull who I know is in the tavern. Snagging a couple of drinks as I head towards him I see Krem as well salute the man. “Here for round two?” He teases and I laugh. 

“No though I do appreciate the offer here for Bull actually.” He nods. 

“Boss?” I crook a finger at him the tavern is too noisy after the silence of the woods and wilds. 

He follows me out as I hand him the drink and we head to the stables. “Boss, what's up?” 

I indicate Anaan and Lacey. “Your boy and my girl, he managed to get his ass kicked as well you are not going with me to RedCliffe” 

“Ah.” Anaan in typical horse fashion has his way with Lacey as we watch. 

“In horses he offers but she dictates. In the wild there is often more than one stallion in the herd but only one has rights or at least should, often challengers will get lucky on occasion but it’s always dictated by her. Mares decide where the herd goes, how fast and when his sole job is protection when he fails and they always do he is shunned from the herd and will often either try for another or get picked off by a predator. In that same token mares don't get a choice on who's doing the protecting they are at the mercy of whoever wins the fight.” 

“Where you going with this boss?” He's watching me now and unable to see my face as I have stopped in the dark knowing it would hide my face. 

“I'll lead, you protect.” 

“You just said mares don't get a choice.” 

“They don't, I'm not a mare I'm a Lioness and I choose who protects me just trust me to lead. Promise I won't kick your ass too much.” 

“Fair enough you might want to check in with Leliana you caused all sorts of drama when you did your little disappearing act today.” 

“I won't be controlled, I also despise being spied on even if it's supposedly for my own good.” 

“Then take protection, you are kind of important and while you are pretty bad ass you have a lot of enemies and you are only one person.” 

“Point taken, I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Bull.” 

“Night boss.” 

Morning has Solas, Vivienne, Varric, and Cassandra with me as we ride out for RedCliffe. Or we would if my mare would stop the love fest with Anaan. Any attempt to separate the two has ended with teeth and flying hooves and Anaan plowing through the fence. “Katrina, take Rain I'll sort these two out while you’re gone.” 

“Do not let either of them land a foot I prefer you the way you are.” He'd laughed at that. 

“No worries my lady.” I am up on Rain the gelding light and easy after the bulk of Lacey. 

“Leliana told me to give you a good thrashing for taking off yesterday.” Cassandra finally says keeps her gelding out of teeth range of Lacey.

“If that is your version of it then I highly suggest you try again or take lessons from my mother either work.” 

“I have no intention of thrashing you for what you wish to do I certainly do not blame you for time away from your duties. But if Leliana asks.” 

“I will tell her you voiced your concerns and if she cares to voice her own she is welcome to.” 

When we get close to RedCliffe there is a rift open. “What is wrong with this rift? Why does it look so different?” 

“Not sure Seeker just focus on getting those terrors down and I'll see if I can close it.” 

Once it is closed we are let into RedCliffe and I am surprised at how much it has changed. I haven't been back here since I left headed to Ansburg to help Cullen and the mages there. “How long has it been since you were here?” Varric asks watching me. 

“Just after the blight was done I was here the night of the attack fought next to Lyra and Alistair against the undead.” 

“You were here for the Blight?” Vivienne is surprised. 

“Yes, I was here for the blight I was in Kirkwall for the rebellion and I was at the Conclave for the explosion not sure if I have really great luck or really bad luck.” 

“Great luck if you travel with a storyteller bad luck if you realize most of the shitty events for the past 10 years you were directly involved in.”

“Either way let's get talking to the mages.” I swing off and am met by a man. 

“Herald, welcome. We spread word that the Inquisition was coming but you should know that no one here was expecting us.” It's one of Leliana's men and I am surprised.

“No one not even Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra is stepping forward. 

“If she was she told no one. We've arranged use of the tavern for the negotiations.”

“Agents of the Inquisition, my apologies! Magister Alexius is in charge now but hasn't yet arrived. He's expected shortly. You can speak with the former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.” He's an elven mage and young as he speaks. I nod and follow him to the tavern.

“The veil is weaker here than in Haven, and not merely weak but altered in a way I have not seen.” Solas is disturbed by this which makes me nervous. 

“Inquisition, if you have a moment?” I go towards the voice it's an elven woman and the smell of herbs hits my nose when I get closer to her. “Too many people dying for want of simple herbs. We've many injured from attacks by those cursed Templars I need the herbs to treat people's wounds.” 

“Do you have a list?” Solas asks moving forward a bit. 

“I do, there on the desk.” Solas grabs the list handing several of what she needs over from his pack. 

“We'll work on the others but I am curious if you would come to Haven and help the Inquisition we are in sore need of a Healer.” I chime in and she nods. 

“I can do that if you can get me the rest of these herbs, I am one of several healers here they'll be fine without me.” 

I nod my thanks and we head to the tavern. Entering it is mostly empty. “Oh this brings back memories.” I smile running a hand over the stonework. 

“Anytime you want to share Lioness I would love to listen.” Varric smiles at me. 

“I will just parts of that story aren't what they should be.” 

“Welcome agents of the Inquisition.”

I incline my head to Fiona. 

“What has brought you to RedCliffe?”

“Skip the pleasantries you know why we are here you invited us when we were in Val Royeaux.” Magic, this much unbridled magic has me on edge as it itches over my skin like ants. 

“You must be mistaken; I haven't been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

“Well that's very strange because someone who looked exactly like you spoke to me in Val Royeaux.”

“Exactly like me? I suppose it could be magic at work but why would anyone...” A head shake making her short hair shimmer in the candlelight. “Whoever or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed.” She straightens her shoulders. “The free mages have already pledged themselves to the service of the Tevinter Imperium.”

“An alliance with Tevinter? Do you not fear all of Thedas turned against you?” Cassandra is shocked.

“Andraste's ass...I'm trying to think of a single worse thing you could have done and I've got nothing.” Varric is shaking his head.

“I understand that you are afraid, but you deserve better than slavery to Tevinter.” Solas chimes in. 

“Fiona dear your dementia is showing.” Vivienne is shaking her head her arms crossed in disdain. 

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you.” 

“An alliance with Tevinter is a terrible mistake.”

“All hope of peace died with Justinia.” Fiona starts to pace. “This...bargain with Tevinter would not have been my first choice, but we had no choice.” She stops close to me and I want to cleanse her, shake her try and make her understand. “We are losing this war. I needed to save as many of my people as I could.”

With the door shutting behind us I turn to see the main player walk onto the board. “Welcome my friends! I apologize for not greeting you earlier.” He's dressed as a Magister should be with a hood and the emblem of the Imperium on his chest. There is a younger mage with him though his magic feels tainted and I am looking at Cassandra who nods, she can feel it too.

“Agents of the Inquisition allow me to introduce Magister Gereon Alexius.” Fiona bows respectfully to the man. 

“The southern mages are under my command and you are the survivor yes? The one from the fade? Interesting.”

Words that leave my mouth now are sure to make any Templar's stomach curdle as I say them but I am here to see what is going on and if this is the man I must deal with than Maker preserve me I will. “If you are leading the mages now then let's talk. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement.” 

“It is always a pleasure to meet a reasonable woman.” We adjourn to a table and I am going over the chant in my head to keep calm this is a very powerful mage. “Felix, would you send for a scribe please? Pardon my manners, my son Felix friends.” Younger mage bows before leaving and I catch Varric's eye who nods. “I am not surprised you're here. Containing the Breach is not a feat that many could even attempt.” Cassandra puts drinks on the table giving a glare to Alexius which the man ignores. “There is no telling how many mages would be needed for such an endeavor. Ambitious indeed.”

“Does that mean you'll lend your mages to our cause?”

“There will have to be.” Felix is back though his gate is unsteady and I look to Varric who shrugs. I am up in a moment as Felix approaches and catch him. “Felix”

“My lady I'm so sorry, please forgive me.”

“Are you all right?” Alexius is solicitous and worried not the reputation I had heard. 

“I'm fine father.” Felix is wobbly on his feet. 

“Come, I'll get your powders. Please excuse me friends. We will have to continue this another time.” Another mage has stepped up to help Felix as Alexius makes to leave. “Fiona I require your assistance back at the castle.” He is almost out the door when he turns back. “I shall send word to the Inquisition. We will conclude this business at a later date.” 

I look at the note in my hand courtesy of Felix. “Come to the Chantry you are in danger.” 

As Alexius leaves the tavern fills up as I debate what to do about the note. “A moment dear, I need to speak with this man.” Vivienne is to a mage her fingers brushing the hair off his head to show the Tranquil symbol. “It is as I thought; speak to me Clemance what has happened here?” 

“Magister Alexius does not approve of those without magic, like you Herald; you may not wish to stay long.” Vivienne calls his attention back to her though moves when I come closer. “Many villagers have already left to escape his ire.” 

“Why does he not like you?” Vivienne is protective and I am surprised. 

“He says all tranquil must leave RedCliffe but who would take us in?” 

“We would dear, gather yourselves and make your way to Haven. I will make sure troops are sent to escort you in fact I will escort you myself.” Vivienne is adamant and I nod. 

“Let's get done with this meeting or trap whichever it is and we'll work on getting these Tranquil to Haven, it might behoove us to just walk right out with them as soon as we are done. If we leave them here, Alexius might harm them.” She nodded as we left the Tavern and I flagged down an Inquisition agent. 

“There is a man named Clemance inside this tavern, he is a Tranquil. Speak to him and make arrangements for him and any who wish to come to Haven to be ready in the next few hours to leave with us.” 

“Yes your worship.” He is off again and Vivienne inclines her head at me. 

“I apologize for my brashness, but Tranquil should not be abused.” 

“No worries I understand Vivienne it will be as you ask.” I wave it off as we enter the Chantry. 

“Oh good you got the note, want to help out here?” He's a mage necromancy and fire from the look of the spells and there is a rift in the middle of the room and I am swinging sword and bashing demons in no time. When the rift is closed he approaches me I still have blade and shield out. “Fascinating, how does that work exactly?” I smile slightly, the man is gorgeous. “You don't even know do you? You just wiggle your fingers and boom! Rift closes.” 

“Who are you?”

“Ah getting ahead of myself again I see.” He bows slightly the entire thing has the air of a performance. “Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?”

“Another Tevinter, be cautious with this one.” Cassandra is glaring and I want to laugh. 

“Let one Tevinter in, suddenly they're scurrying out of all the walls like roaches.” Vivienne actually looks prim. 

“Now, now, I'm ever so much more handsome than a cockroach.” Rakish smile and I am giggling. “Suspicious friends you have there.”

“Indeed.” I manage when the giggling is over.

“Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable as I'm sure you can imagine.”

“You're betraying your mentor because?” 

“Alexius was my mentor. Meaning he's not any longer, not for some time look you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note.” He's relaxed and I can't tell if he doesn't realize I'm a Templar or if he really doesn't care. “Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the mage rebels out from under you. As if by magic yes? Which is exactly right. To reach RedCliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.” 

“I've never heard of magic that controls time.” I shake my head no while I am freaking out on the inside just what we need time magic to add to the list.

“That is fascinating, if true...and almost certainly dangerous.” Solas has his hands behind his back his brow furrowed slightly.

“The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down.” I nod. “Soon there will be more like it and they'll appear further and further away from RedCliffe” SHIT is all I can think as Dorian continues. “The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world.”

“I'd like more poof than magical time control go with it!” Vivienne chimes in and I smile at her.

“I know what I am talking about. I helped develop this magic.” Glare match between the performers before Dorian waves a hand. “When I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work.” He crosses his arms cupping his chin in the process. “What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?”

“He didn't do it for them.” Felix is there and I glance over him to make sure he is unhurt.

“Took you long enough, is he getting suspicious?”

“No but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day.” Felix comes to stand by me and smiles slightly. “My father's joined a cult of Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves Venatori.” I hear Varric sigh. “I can tell you one thing: Whatever he's done for them he's done it to get to you.”

“Alexius is your father why are you working against him?”

“For the same reason Dorian works against him.” He tilts his head in Dorian's direction. “I love my father and I love my country. But this? Cults? Time Magic? What he's doing now is madness.” Felix shakes his head no. “For his own sake, you have to stop him.” 

“It would also be nice if he didn't rip a hole in time. There's already a hole in the sky.” 

“Do you have any suggestions on how to stop him?” 

“You know you're his target. Expecting the trap is the first step in turning it to your advantage. I can't stay in RedCliffe Alexius doesn't know I'm here and I want to keep it that way for now.” He steps closer to me. “But whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch.” He is turning to walk away. “Oh and Felix? Try not to get yourself killed.” 

“Dorian a moment please.” I call out and he turns to me. “I am leaving with some Tranquil you are welcome to come with us.” 

“I appreciate the offer darling but I make my own entrances though it would be nice to know who you are when I show up in Haven. I can't say the woman with the lions on her face.” 

I take the helmet off inclining my head, “Public calls me Herald of Andraste you may call me Lioness or Katrina I answer to either. Varric, Solas, Seeker Cassandra and First Enchanter Vivienne de Fer.” 

“Such exalted company, father will be pleased.” He bows again before disappearing. 

“You are a magnet for weird shit.” Varric comments as we leave the Chantry. 

“Evidently. Let's get back to Haven we have a lot to discuss.” We are out of RedCliffe and headed back to Haven with some 20 Tranquil with us Alexius either not caring or focusing on something else as we leave. 

“Vivienne, Cassandra you got this?” I ask as we get closer to Haven. 

“Why? Where are you going?” Cassandra rides closer to me. 

“I'll be back in Haven in a couple of days.” 

“It is not safe for you to be by yourself.” Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“I'll have Solas with me we'll be fine. Get the Tranquil to Haven and report in to the advisers Cassandra I am not budging on this get it done.” She looks mutinous but finally nods as Solas and I break off from the group headed towards the tower. 

“Have you always done this?” Solas asks as we get to the Tower. 

“Done what?” I ask getting the fire ready. 

“Gone off by yourself?” 

“Whenever I was afforded the chance yes when I was in Kirkwall I would rent a horse and ride for the day or just put a pack on and start walking.” 

“Did you hunt a lot of mages?” It's a quiet question and I nod. 

“Yes, with my preference for being out away led most of my Commanders to use my talents for that. Mages feel different to me; it’s kind of like a buzz white noise which drove me crazy when I was in the Tower after a few days. I don't mind you though, you are a gentle breeze even when you cast it's refreshing actually. I wonder if it's because of your link to the fade or if it’s just your control.” That is met with a shrug. 

I watch over him that night as he sleeps, our horses snuffling next to us. “Rest Lioness, I will watch over you now.” I do for a few hours as the sun comes up and moves towards midday. “Lioness!” It is too late though, my weapon is taken and I am held at sword point by a Templar. There is a blinding light, and I am screaming and then dark. 

“Oh he's going to be happy to see you.” My hands are bound hood is dropped over my head then and I cannot even guess where we are going as I am put on my horse and led. Eventually I am taking off the horse and I hear a squeaky door close and stone below my fingers. 

“Solas?” I inquire. 

“Here Lioness.” I hear him off to the right. 

“Are you okay?” I sense movement. 

“I have been better but for the moment I am okay. I cannot get us out of this they have bound me.” 

“I know I'll see what I can do.” I cannot see I cannot get my hands loose either. 

“Solas can you see?” 

“No.” 

I lean forward grasping my head with my knees until I get the hood off but it is no point it is pitch black where we are not a single light to indicate where we are or give me any idea how to get out of here. My eyes hurt so much, why can't I see? When I hear the rats I start praying. 

********************)(**********************)(************************************

“She said she would be back in a couple of days that means 2 it's been three where is she?” Leliana is pacing along with Josephine and Cullen in the war room as they'd dubbed the room with the map. 

“Is this normal Commander? Has she always just taken off like this?” 

“Yes but when she said she would be back she would be. Something isn't right; I am not comfortable with this.” 

“Is there a way for you to track her?” Leliana asks and Cullen stops his pacing long enough to look at the bard. 

“Not unless she is using her abilities even then it's just a Templar using their skills there is no signature that says it’s her.” He is walking out of the war room to the stable. “Commander?” Dennet is surprised as Cullen starts to saddle Lacey the mare nipping at him 

“Headed out to find Boss? I'm coming with you.” Bull already has Anaan saddled and Cullen sees Blackwall as well his hands on another chestnut. 

“Cullen stop. You have no idea where she might be let my people try and find her you don't need to go wandering all over the Hinterlands.” Leliana is shaking her head no. “She took Solas for a reason, is there a place he wanted to go?” 

“Chuckles mentioned a Tower when we passed it, it’s not far from here and isn't that Blackwall's horse?” Varric comments pointing to a horse limping towards them Blackwall is off the chestnut and to his own horse. 

“Easy Rain, easy boy let me look at you.” 

“Don't touch the gear Blackwall here Cullen hold Anaan for a second.” Bull is quartering the gear looking for clues. 

“Here Bull, what do you make of this?” Blackwall hands him a piece of cloth. 

“Templars, lovely.” Cullen would know that cloth anywhere. “We'll start at the Tower and work from there; though if it is Templars Leliana do you know where the hideouts are?” 

“I do, I'm sending Ritts with you she's familiar with the places they might be.” Dennet's taken Rain from Blackwall and brought another horse for Ritts. 

“Let's go.” 

******************************)(*******************)(*****************************

Time loses all sorts of meaning when you are in the dark. I did figure out how to get my bindings undone but that is it. I am in a cell of some sort and no one has come back for us once we were dropped in there. No one has offered us food or water and I have not heard any voices nor scrape of anything save the rats that I know are there but I can't think of them or I will start screaming. Suddenly there is the sound of fighting and the call of voices. I would know that roar anywhere, my lion has found me. “Trina?” Light flares and it burns my eyes and I look away. “Bull get her out of here.” 

“Commander she's okay.” 

“Doesn't matter. They will pay for what they have done none will walk out of here alive.” 

“Cullen, don't leave me.” I call and he is to me in an instant warm arms wrap me up cradle me close and I am clinging to him. 

“Shh, I am here you are safe. Blackwall you got Solas?” 

“Yes Commander, he's okay.” 

I am hugged tight again, “Enjoy this I am yelling at you later.” 

“I expect nothing less Commander.” I am scooped up and know by the height it is not Cullen that has me. 

“If there is an ass left to chew when he is done it is mine.” Bull grumbles. 

When Bull brings me out into the light I am burying my head in his shoulder unable to deal with it. “Let me see you Trina.” Cullen commands and reaches for me and I hug him close even as he is running hands over me and I stay still. “They did not?” 

“No we were dropped in the cells and no one came back, only thing they said is he will be happy to see you. No idea who he is or anything.” I can't see him. “Solas.” I try to walk and fail for a moment and land on my knees. 

“That is where she should be, on her knees.” I struggle to my feet manage to walk to the voice and fall back on my knees in front of him. 

“Why? Why should I be on my knees at your feet?” 

“You'll find out soon enough Herald, soon all of you will be on your knees at his feet.” I hear the rustle of armor and then nothing, he must have been killed. 

“Home, let’s get you home Trina.” I am back in Cullen's arms as he helps me get on Lacey and climbs up behind me. 

“Solas, you were not hurt?” 

“I am fine Katrina; I have already healed the burn from the metal.” I nod drink some water as we move and feel Solas' magic slide over me. “You don't seem to have an infection from the conditions but your eyes I am sorry about that, if I hadn't done that we might not have been captured.” I shake my head hide my eyes back in Cullen's chest. It is midday when we get back to Haven Cullen getting off and then helping me down his hands staying on my waist as I keep my face hidden, light is torture at this point. 

“Here dear.” Numbing cold slides over my eyes and I sigh in relief at Vivienne's magic. “Get her to her room. Solas is there anything else you can do for her eyes?” 

“Not with magic, I can make a poultice for them but she'll not be seeing anything with any clarity for a couple of days.” I hear a sigh, “If ever again I couldn’t treat it with the metal on me.” 

“Here boss, this will help.” Cloth is placed against my eyes and I reach up tentatively feel it and Bull tying it on me. 

“Blindfolded a few people?” I ask staying still. 

“Yes but not usually for this reason.” It's a purr as my mind goes where he directed and I am blushing. I haven't let go of Cullen's arm and my heart is racing a mile a minute. Not being able to see makes me vulnerable and I don't like it. 

“I know you don't like being carried but.” I shake my head no take a step forward remembering where everything is. “Easy Trina, hang on a minute.” I push him away slightly, I can do this I have done this. 

“Thank you all for the rescue, I will try and not have you do that on a regular basis.” Random chuckles as I head towards the entrance of Haven my confident stride broken as I fall or almost do over a box. 

“Yeah let me hang onto you while you get to your room.” 

“I.”

“Hush, I'll take whatever excuse I can get to put hands on you humor me.” I smile at that as Blackwall gets me to the room pulls my boots off. 

“I got this Blackwall, thank you.” Cullen is there and I jump as his hands land on me. “Easy Trina.” I stop him though. 

“Not appropriate and you know it.” Hands are off me in a moment. “Send Myra.” 

There is a knock and then Myra is there already. “Commander, I have this thank you.” I smile at her tone, since she helped me into armor that one day she's gotten braver. I haven't had a maid since I was 15 but the body remembers as I let her strip me and hear water being poured into a tub. “You'll feel better with the dust off of you. I'm having food brought to you as well.” I nod and follow instructions allowing her to order me about retreating into my own head to think and process. 

************************)(**************************)(****************************

“She will be okay?” Josephine asks as Cullen looks at the map. 

“Yes, Solas has the poultice on her eyes she is already able to see shadows we are lucky.” Fingers run through hair as he paces away from the table only to return to it again. 

“This is not your fault Cullen; she chose to go out there on her own. You found her and that is what matters.” Leliana adds watching him. 

“I should have protected her; she should not have been out there by herself. She can't continue this way she doesn't understand what she is, who she is. She doesn't understand none of this matters without her I will not fail her. I will not lose her.” 

“Are we still speaking of Katrina?” Gold eyes flare on that as he leaves unwilling to answer the all too knowing bard. 

*************************************)(***)(*************************************

“Boss? How you doing?” Bull knocks and I turn my face to him the bandage on my eyes makes it where I cannot see anything. Solas has only unwrapped them to change it, we are on day three of this and I have had enough. 

“Get me out of here Bull.” I demand then tack on a “please.” 

Low rumbling chuckle and my hands are gently grabbed I feel the pants. “Let me know when you are dressed.” Bull states I think turning around. 

“How do I know you aren't looking?” 

“You don't, you're going to have to trust me. Though I'd much rather you show me because you want to not because I peeked.” I nod at that. 

“Okay I'm dressed, now can you get me out of here?” 

“Sure trust me?” 

“I can't see so I am going to say yes.” He smiles at that takes my hand and I gulp a little. My hand is tiny in his. Gently pulling me out of the door I follow him as we go down the steps and he seems to hesitate for a moment before taking me though the next ring and out the front gates. My nose is greeted by horse smells as we head there though stop before entering.

“Give me a minute, need you to stay here. I mean it Katrina do not move.” I nod as he places both of my hands on a post. I hear the shuffle of tack and the footsteps of a horse. My hand instinctively goes to Anaan's nose as he draws close hands cup his jaw to rub between causing him to yawn and chew for him to nudge me when I stop only to get told no and a hand to catch me from being tossed backwards. “Up you go.” I am up and then Bull is behind me and I feel there is no saddle. 

“Bareback?” 

“I didn't trust you to stay still long enough for me to saddle the beast.” Bull guides the horse forward and I smile as we move. There is nothing like the feel of a powerful horse between your thighs and to have a man just as powerful in the seat behind you is a heady draw. Our ride is short as I hear the groan and rumbling of the ice near the lake. “Could have walked it but figured you'd like to ride.” I am lifted off and led to the dock taking a seat and letting my legs dangle. Eventually I lay back on the wood feeling it against my back hearing Anaan off in the distance, feeling Bull next to me. Drawing the scene in my head I can see the frozen lake, the old healer's hut on the shore as we sit on the other. It is fall and there are the dark browns and oranges of the leaves. Dock we sit on is an L shape the wood old and weathered. 

“Thank you.” I finally state finding his arm and rubbing it. 

“No problem. I gotta say though what you did was damn stupid, you can't take risks like that anymore.” 

“Please don't lecture me; I am not looking forward to the one I am going to get from Commander.” 

“Why do you call him that?” 

“Because he is.” 

“He calls you Trina though, you rarely call him Cullen.” 

“Keeps the lines clear.” 

“I can understand that. Remember that whole thing about the horses and the protection thing?” 

“Hierarchy of a herd yes.” 

“You're not getting a choice anymore.” 

“I know.” 

“Going to miss your freedom?” 

“Probably but I get it. When I was in that cell all I could think of was getting Solas out of there, all I wanted was for him to be safe and how my stupidity could have gotten him more hurt than healed wrists.” 

“As a leader you are supposed to think of the guys with you but not to the point you do stupid shit yourself. You are not expendable Katrina, don't ever think you are.” 

“Neither are any of you.” 

“Yes we are.” 

I know better than to argue I know better than to try and dissuade him or any of them. I am the only one that can fix the hole in the sky; I am the only one that could stop the demons from getting through. It is a massive responsibility and one that I have been taking for granted. I need to not do that, I need to get serious about this saving the world business because it isn’t getting better and won’t until I step up and get it done. “Falling asleep over there?” 

“No, watching your face as you work through all of this it's rather interesting actually.” 

“Ben-Hassrath training?” 

“Yes.” 

“What does that help you do?” 

“Figure you and everyone else out. In the Qun we're bred for certain jobs like horses or dogs. I was actually bred to be a soldier. When I showed that I could not only hit things but I could think when I did it they put me in Ben-Hassrath training. Spent a lot of time in Seheron actually which was mostly keeping the peace. We had Qunari trying to hold the island, Tevinter trying to take it and the native fog warriors trying to get us all off. In the middle is me trying to make it where we can all just get along.” 

“Lot like what I did in Kirkwall” 

“Yeah that didn't work. We're still working on Seheron too though. I woke up one morning and was just done with it all. Turned myself into the re-educators, got sent to Orlais and now here not bad really.” 

“Re-educators, what are those and why would you do that?” 

“They use mind control to wipe away the bullshit and get you back on the right path.” 

“You volunteered for that?” 

“It was that or kill myself, it was the lesser of the two evils.” 

“It was insanely brave. Not sure I could or would do that.” 

“Death is the easy route, finding something else to live for and doing that is far better.” 

“How's that working out for you?” 

“I'll let you know.” I laugh at that. “Let's get you back before everyone gets their panties in a twist.” 

“I need to fix the world, not sure how yet but your speech got me thinking.” 

“Oh what about?” I hear the shift of armor as he settles back down again. 

“Maybe the Templars and the mages both need to be re-educated. Maybe the problem is neither have a real grasp on why the other is needed. Mages hate us because we control them; we hate mages because we fear them and what they can do. Throw in a religious group convinced to force both into servitude and you're just sitting on gaatlock ready to explode. Only now that it has everyone is freaking out and no one has a plan or the balls to back it up.” 

“You have one?” 

“Sort of, I'll work on it while I'm closing holes in the sky and getting rid of demons, oh and figuring out who put said hole in the sky and killed the leader of said religion trying to force servitude.” 

“You don't sound busy at all here let's heap on some land disputes, petty political maneuvering and assassination attempts.” 

“Ugh don't remind me.” He is up behind me on the horse as we head back to Haven.


	8. No One Said it Would be Easy

“Here, let me help you down.” Blackwall's hands are on my waist and my hands clasp his arms as he slides me down his body to the ground. When he would step back I cling. “My lady?” 

“Thank you.” I let go of him as Bull approaches. 

“Trina ready for Council? You're running late.” Cullen is there and I nod having Bull put my hand on Cullen's arm starting to walk with him. When we get into the council room Cullen puts me in a chair. 

“Have we heard anything else from the Templars?” I ask knowing the answer. 

“No.” 

“My abilities haven't affected the mark and I don't like the mages in the hands of the Imperium. We need to get them free.” 

“We don't have the manpower to take the castle! Either we find another way in or give up this nonsense and go get the Templars!” Cullen is frustrated and I feel like I have been dropped into the middle of a conversation. 

“RedCliffe is in the hands of a Magister this cannot be allowed to stand.” Cassandra says it quietly and calmly trying to soothe Cullen. 

“The Letter from Alexius asked for the Herald of Andraste by name. It's an obvious trap.” Josephine states from my right and I hear the scratching of her quill on the paper. 

“We can't waste time fighting among ourselves; we need to have an agreement.” I state earning the shift of people the rustle of fabric.

“A Tevinter Magister controls RedCliffe, invites us to the castle to talk and some of us want to do nothing.” Leliana chimes in. 

“Not this again.” Josephine grumbles. 

“RedCliffe castle is one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults.” I feel Cullen move closer feel his hand as he tips my chin up. “If you go in there, you'll die and we'll lose the only means we have of closing the rifts. I won't allow it.” 

“If we don't even try to meet Alexius we lost the mages and leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep!” Leliana is right, they both are I need a middle ground.

“Even if we could assault the keep it would be for naught. An Orlesian Inquisition's army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war. Our hands are tied.” Josephine adds. 

“The Magister” Cassandra begins. 

“Has outplayed us.” Cullen interrupts. 

“The Magister's son Felix told me Alexius is in a cult that is obsessed with me. I doubt they will graciously receive our apologies and go about their business.” I am trying to see a way through this. 

“They will remain a threat and a powerful one unless we act.” Leliana is manipulating the room and I am again in awe of her abilities. 

“We cannot accept defeat now. There must be a solution.” Cassandra takes the bait. 

“Wait there is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops but we could send agents through.” Leliana is thinking the same thing I am.

“Too risky. Those agents will be discovered well before they reach the Magister” Cullen is shooting down plans as fast as we load them and I wonder if he's taking archery lessons from Sera. 

“That's why we need a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?” Leliana suggests slyly.

“Keep attention on Trina while we disable the Magister's defenses. It's a gamble but it might work.” Cullen states. 

“Fortunately you'll have help.” Door is opened and I recognize Dorian's voice as he walks in someone else's hurried footsteps behind him.

“This man says he has information about the Magister and his methods Commander.”

“Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him I'm coming along.”

Cullen's moved away from me though I know he is facing me. “The plan puts you in the most danger. We can't in good conscience order you to do this.” 

I nod, “This is the best idea we have and it will work. As soon as I can I'd like to get this done, also Josephine have any more of the Tranquil made it?” 

“No, only the 20 you came with have arrived I do not know what has happened to the others.” 

“Please let Vivienne know, I know she was worried about them.” 

“Yes Lioness.”

“Now what has happened to you? To be divested of the ability to feast your gaze on the magnificence that is me is a cruelty that needs to be corrected.” I snort at that and catch the hand that is headed towards my face. 

“Let me see I might be able to help.” I shake my head no casting silence as I do and it's as if I've slapped him. 

“You're a Templar a bloody Templar is the Herald of Andraste?” He's away from me now and I sigh. 

“Yes. I am a Templar doesn't mean I won't help you doesn't mean I want to see you on your knees or clapped in chains just means you can't and won't cast on me unless I allow it and I'm not.” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Messere Pavus, if you will follow me I will show you to your quarters.” Josephine moves past and I listen as the footsteps leave. 

“Bout ready for a drink Lioness?” Varric asks and I nod. 

“Okay Katrina, let's see how we're doing today.” Solas is unwrapping the bandage and I am holding my breath. “Beautiful.” It's all fuzzy for a moment until I blink several times and then it's his green eyes and those smooth cheeks as he smiles at me. 

“I've missed those green eyes.” I state placing my hand on his face. 

“Then you can see?” I nod in response looking past him to the door my eyes taking in all the details that I have missed. “I am glad and I am sorry.” 

“You did not mean to hurt me Solas, shit happens in battle it just does.” I release him and swing my legs over the bed. 

“You might be a little dizzy for a minute as your body adjusts to having your sight back and don't overdo it you might end up with a headache.” I nod as I pull on shirt and pants as Solas has his back turned. “Enjoy your sight Katrina; it's good to see those blue eyes again.” 

I am out and into the Council room knowing that is where Cullen is and I need to see his face. “Trina? Can you see?” I nod and smile at him taking in those beloved gold eyes and those unruly golden locks. He is to me stroking my cheek as I gaze up at him. 

“I've missed those blue eyes even when they are snapping at me.” I laugh a little. “I want to lecture you but I'm not going to. This could have happened to you even if you weren't the Herald of Andraste. Just I don't want to lose you.” 

“We both have our duties and obligations Commander, we cannot forget those.” I retreat to the rules, the boundaries he and I have on our relationship. He nods dropping his hand and sighing, “I want to leave in two days for the castle can we do that?” 

“Yes we will be ready.” I nod and leave headed to see Harritt.

“Chest-piece is ready Lioness, let's see how this works.” It is scale mail and not nearly as heavy as full plate with a lion over my tits in the form of plate that continues on the back. I have full movement and he can see by my smile I am a happy woman. “Rest of your group has gotten upgrades as well, can't have them falling in battle cause they don't have proper armor.” 

“Thank you Harritt, you are a genius.” 

“Now don't tell him that Lioness, he'll get a bigger head than he has already.” One of the workers state and I smile at the glare Harritt gives the man. 

Dorian, Bull, Blackwall and Varric come with me to RedCliffe “There is a promising lead on the Breach and I want Solas to come with my men to check it out.” I nodded at the info Leliana provided and left. 

“No lingering effects on the eyes?” I shake my head no at Dorian's inquiry. “Are you always this quiet?” 

“No she's not. What's up Lioness, are you scheming over there?” I shake my head no at Varric. I just really wasn't in a talkative mood. My silence continued even as we got closer to RedCliffe “Tell us about Lyra the hero of Ferelden how well did you know her?” 

“Very well she and I became friends after she joined the Wardens, she was a quiet girl I say girl she would have been the same age as me if she had lived.” I smile at that. “Long brown hair she always had the most gorgeous hair and her eyes were a shade off from mine. Same height as me and she would have flown right under the radar had she not been so powerful. She was adept at most of the schools except entropy never had to worry about that with her, well until Jowen that is.” I shrug, “She was brought to the tower as a baby cousin of Hawke actually their mothers were sisters.” 

“I did not know that.” Varric comments in surprise. 

“She, Leliana, and Alistair all went up on that tower and only Alistair and Leliana stayed alive. Have you ever spoken to Leliana about those days?” I ask Varric. 

“I do and she doesn't answer, those were painful times for her and I don't think she cares to relive the glory days.” 

“Those were desperate times, we were all terrified about the darkspawn, Loghain was trying to take the throne and the tower was taken over by abominations. Most of the mages were killed in that chaos, they don't want to tell you that but I will. Even after First Enchanter had declared the tower safe it was never the same. Gregor and the Templars never trusted the mages again and none of the mages trusted the Templars after the first round of purging. Then one of the escaped mages from that tower becomes a Gray Warden and blows up the Chantry.” 

“Were you there for the abominations?” Bull is curious. 

“No. I was actually across the lake with Lyra and group dealing with Connor I got to deal with the fall out of that. I was there for the Kirkwall mess from beginning to end and we have visitors.” I state pulling my blade to greet the group on the road. “Name and rank, who's your commanding officer?” I switch into Templar mode indicating my shield on my back. 

“You first.” 

“Knight-Lieutenant Katrina Trevelyan of Kirkwall Circle Knight-Commander Kerras was the last one in charge there.” This trips up the Templars and I am wary. Neither of them saluted me as soon as I said Lieutenant and both of them are wearing regular armor denoting them as rank and file not officers. “Where are you from?” 

“Orlais, Lieutenant.” 

“How's Knight-Captain Rylan these days haven't seen her in ages she needs to write more.” 

“She's fine, left the same time we did headed for the Inquisition supposedly.” I smite them both jumping off Lacey to walk to them as they cower on the ground. Unless Rylan grew tits and disposed a few people he's not a Commander. 

“Have mercy Templar, we merely took the armor had no idea we'd actually run into a Templar.” 

I rip their helmets off displaying men not much out of boyhood. “First tip of impersonation, always salute when you are wearing regular armor. Salute anyways it makes people feel good.” Varric adds looking at the boys. “Where were you headed and why would you wear Templar armor? Something isn't adding up here Lioness.” 

“We were headed to the Inquisition heard they were looking for people.” 

“These are your father's armor you are from RedCliffe” It hits me then who they are. 

“Yes my lady.”

“Okay let's get you to some Inquisition agents and get you where you need to go.” We head towards the closest camp greeting Harding when we get there. 

“Harding this is Thom and Gary they want to join the Inquisition. Can you take them with your people next time you are headed to Haven?” Harding nods. 

“Make camp boss? We're not due until tomorrow.” I nod at Bull's suggestion dropping gear into one of the tents dealing with Lacey on the picket line before seeing Varric and Harding come back with a goat for dinner. Thom sets to with a knife impressing all of us as Gary quickly builds a fire. 

“Either one of you know how to handle a blade for anything other than food prep?” Blackwall asks cautiously and Gary nods. I hand over my blade to the teen watching his reaction. Thom doesn't offer to learn as Blackwall tests Gary nodding as the kid learns. “Come on Thom, time to see if you can defend yourself.” Blackwall indicates the blade in Gary's hand and it’s predictable as Thom drops it when he comes in contact with the handle. 

“Mage, on your knees.” I've already walked over and grabbed the blade as he holds his hand. “Why did you hide what you are from me?” 

“You'll not hurt him, he's my brother.” Blackwall already has a hand on Gary as I look at Thom. 

“On your knees mage, we can do this easy or we can do this hard. Easy you live to see Haven, hard you die at my feet either way you need to submit.” 

“Why?” Gary asks and I do not answer as I walk closer to Thom. 

“Trust me for a minute Thom I promise it'll be easier than defying me.” Thom hits his knees finally and I walk to him having put my blade up to yank the sleeves of his shirt up. “Cast light.” It takes him a moment but he does. “Sustain it; do not let it go out.” I take both of his palms and turn them up as I lock eyes with him. Taking my fingers I barely trace over his palms causing a slight line of blood on both reaching into my pouch I take out the crystal and wait. When it stays silent I nod putting it up grabbing another which flashes purple and then green. “Heal yourself, you're good.” I take his hand when he is done healing and cast a light cleanse on him. “Healer, you will be coveted. When you get to Haven speak with Adan, he's a crotchety old man but he'll get you the mentor you need.”

“What did you just do?” Thom asks rubbing his palms for a moment. 

“Mage test, she checked to see if you were a blood mage and figured out what schools of spells you have. You are a mage hunter, I wonder if you enjoyed it?” Dorian is shaking his head at me. 

“I'm not even going down that path with you Dorian not after what I just did, you want to fight and I'm not interested.” I head into my tent to undo my armor and settle the buzz that always causes. It's high alert until the mage is clear. If I had thought the boy a serious threat I would have done a blessed circle. 

I am reading when Blackwall knocks on the tent. “Dinner Katrina unless you'd rather take it in here?”

“Is Dorian going to play nice?” 

“I'll consider it.” I exit in time to see the smile. “Forgive me Herald I find out in a matter of days that I have agreed to help a Templar, a mage HUNTING Templar who just so happens to be in a position to be one of the most POWERFUL people in all of Thedas.” 

“You are a Tevinter Magister that I am helping displace his mentor because of some interesting magic and because he says I need to.” 

“I'm not actually a Magister but the rest is true yes. You southerners toss about the word Magister like it means mage and it's not true. To be a Magister you have to be a part of the Magisterium and my father is alive and therefore I am not one yet.”

“Then what are you?” I ask curious. 

“I madam am an altus. Basically it means there are those who believe I am the descendant of the dreamers, Magisters who possessed the ability to speak to the old gods in the fade.” I tilt my head a bit. 

“So you are nobility?” He nods. 

“Nice, now we get to bow twice as much.” Varric laughs when he says this. 

“Who else would you bow to Varric certainly not you?” 

“No, definitely not me. That mage hunting Templar you are debating on hating is nobility. Her family owns a good portion of the Free Marches and enough of the city of Ostwick to make it best not to piss her off.” 

“Nobility eh? Well at least you do have a couple of redeeming qualities.” 

“Get to know her better and you might regret that statement.” I glare at Varric for that. 

“How is RedCliffe?” I ask Thom as he watches the fire. 

“Fearful, those of us without magic or who dare to speak out against the Tevinters are given the choice to fall in line or leave, there are many who are dying.” He answers watching Dorian closely. 

“No need to fear me, though I am from Tevinter I'm here to stop people like Alexius not encourage him.” Dorian tilts his head to watch Gary for a moment. 

“Dorian, wouldn't Alexius want everyone not just the mages?” Varric asks the question I am thinking. 

“This far south? No, mages would be the best value he'll take the children but non-mages won't be worth the investment.” Dorian shrugs. When the boys are off to bed and it's just Bull, Dorian and I sitting at the fire Dorian looks at me. “Would you have killed him if he would have been using blood magic?” 

“Stop making me a monster Dorian, I don't want to be one.” I stand up to go into my tent. 

“Have you had to strike down a mage that was using blood magic?” 

“Yes.” 

“Have you ever abused a mage that was under your care?” 

“Yes.” I am expecting the why and he's expecting me to offer it and I won't. I sleep fitfully that night; I always do when that topic comes up. 

“Welcome to RedCliffe castle.” It's two mages to greet them Dorian having been sent to come in with Leliana's men. 

“Announce us.” 

“The Magister's invitation was for the Lioness Lady Trevelyan only. These others will have to remain here.” He's blonde and decent looking as he looks disdainfully over us. 

“They will accompany me; you would not deprive me of my attaches would you?” I ask sweetly. He seems to debate it before finally nodding leading us into the throne room where Alexius sits. “Definitely different decor than when I was here last time.” I stage whisper to Varric who smiles. 

“My lord Magister, the agents of the Inquisition have arrived.” 

“My friend, it's so good to see you again...and your associates of course.” Bull has hands at his side, he's expecting a fight. “I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties.” 

“Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?”

“Fiona you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives.”

“Enough pleasantries shall we begin?” I glare at Fiona. She is the one who handed her fate to this man and now she wants a say in it. I am not interested. 

“It's refreshing to meet someone so goal-oriented.” Alexius returns to the throne and sits down. “The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach and I have them. So what shall you offer in exchange?”

“I'd much rather discuss your time magic.” I smile sweetly. 

“I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean.”

“She knows everything father.” Felix volunteers.

“Felix what have you done?” 

“You wanted me here why?” 

“Do you know what you are?” He stands again. “You walk into my stronghold with your stolen mark a gift you don't even understand and think you're in control?” I walk forward a step I can feel him reaching for magic. “You're nothing but a mistake.”

“Stolen? What do you know about the Divine's death?” 

“It was the Elder One's moment and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence.”

“Father listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?” 

“He sounds like the sort of villainous cliché everyone expects us to be.” Dorian has arrived perfectly coiffed mustache and everything despite being in dusty tunnels.

“Dorian.” Alexius shakes his head slightly. “I gave you a chance to be part of this. You turned me down.” He steps forward again closer to me and I make sure I am within range of Blackwall. “The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium form its own ashes.”

“That's who you serve? The one who killed the Divine? Is he a mage?”

“Soon he will become a god.” Hands go up in reverence. “He will make the world bow to the mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas.” 

“You can't involve my people in this!” Fiona speaks up finally and I sigh.

“Alexius this is exactly what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?” Dorian steps forward more. 

“Stop it father give up the Venatori. Let the southern mages fight the Breach and let's go home.” 

“No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!”

“Save me?” 

“There is a way. The Elder One promised. If I undo the mistake at the Temple...”

“I'm going to die you need to accept that.” 

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this woman's life!”

Among some grunts and cries of pain I smile. “Your men are dead Alexius.”

“You are a mistake! You never should have existed!”

“No!” Dorian is casting a spell to block the one Alexius cast and hitting me in the process. Dark crowds in. 

“Blood of the Elder One where did they come from?” Is all I hear and then I am up swinging as the soldiers come at me taking the throat of one and catching the other on my blade. 

“Displacement? Interesting!” I am looking at Dorian in wonder as I stand out of the water and look around at the dead guards and pick their pockets. “It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?”

“I remember castle hall and getting wacked in the head.” 

“Sorry about that, let's see. If we're still in the castle is isn't...Oh! Of course! It's not simply where it's when!” Dorian is almost bouncing as he figures this out. “Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!”

“Oh fun, forward or backward and how far?” I ask looking in a bag and emptying it and using it to get most of the gunk out of my hair.

“Those are excellent questions. We'll have to find out won't we?” He takes a rather disgusting thing off the shoulder of my armor. “Let's look around see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back...if we can.” 

“What was the original plan?” We are moving onto higher ground and I take a moment with him to empty my boots out of water. 

“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely. If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan.” I remove some trash from his robes as well. “I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us in the rift before he was ready.” I give up on my hair bun it and call it a day. “I countered it, the magic went wild and here we are. Make sense?”

“No but that is not new for my life.” 

“I don't even want to think about what this will do to the fabric of the world. We didn't travel through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy.” 

“Not sure we didn't land in there.” 

He chuckles at that. “No worries, we are in this together.”

“Any idea who this Elder One is?” 

“Leader of the Venatori I suspect. Some Magister aspiring to godhood it's the same old tune.” His voice goes an octave higher. “Let's play with magic we don't understand it will make us incredibly powerful!” His voice returns to normal with heavy undertones of disapproval. “Evidently it doesn't matter if yo rip apart the fabric of time in the process.” 

“Okay do you have a plan to get us back yet?” 

“I have some thoughts on that. They're lovely thoughts like little jewels.” 

As we maneuver through the dungeon there is red lyrium everywhere. There are also zealots though we do manage to find a guard with a key and start looking in the cells. “Mmm humm hmmm mmmm.” 

“Varric?” I am to the cell in a moment.

“Andraste's sacred knickers. You're alive?” I can see the glow of the red lyrium and I am sad it had to come to this. “Where were you? How did you escape?”

“We didn't escape Alexius sent us into the future.” Dorian chimes in helpfully. 

“Everything that happens to you is weird!”

“You might be right about that.” 

“I'm always right and when I'm not I lie about it.” There is the Varric I adore and have missed. “So what are you doing here? Or did you come back just to trade quips with me?”

“We get to Alexius and I just might be able to send us back to our own time. Simple really.” Dorian smiles as he says this. I love watching him smile, the man is a homage to male perfection in the looks department. 

“That may not be as easy as you think.” Varric shakes his head no. “Alexius is just a servant. His Elder One assassinated the Empress and led a demon army in a huge invasion of the south.” I gasp at this. “The Elder One rules everything. What's left of it anyway. Alexius...is really not the one you need to worry about.”

“Then I look forward to meeting Alexius' master.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Varric moves and opens a chest revealing his armor and crossbow. “You want to take on Alexius? I'm in, let's go.” 

Another bank of cells and we find Fiona though she looks like lyrium is growing out of her or into her depending on how you look at it. “You...you're alive? How?” She shakes her head and looks at us again. “I saw you...disappear...into the rift.” 

“Fiona, how, what happened?” 

“This is what is left of me.”

“Can you tell us the date? It's very important.” Dorian asks though stays away from the cell. 

“Harvestmere...9:42 Dragon.”

“Nine forty-two? Than we've missed an entire year.” Dorian is shocked and I am saddened.

“We have to get out of here, go back in time.”

“Please stop this from happening. Alexius...serves the Elder One. More powerful...than the Maker...no one...challenges him and lives.”

“That Magister is going to regret he didn't just kill me.” 

“Our only hope is to find the amulet that Alexius used to send us here. If it still exists I can use it to reopen the rift at the exact spot we left. Maybe.”

“Good.” Fiona is barely hanging on. 

“I said maybe. It might also turn us into paste.”

“You must try.” 

“Your spymaster, Leliana...she is here. Find her. Quickly before the Elder One...learns you're here.”

“If Varric was here than Blackwall and Bull are too and I am not leaving here without them.” I state and start going through the rest of the dungeon. “These cells are a lot more extensive than I remember.” 

“I hear you.” I am to the cell in a moment. “Andraste have mercy.” He is shocked to see me and looks far older than I remember. “You shouldn't be here, I mourned you.” He is shaking his head at me. “The dead should rest in peace.”

“I'm here, I am not dead.” I walk to the bars as he does not come towards me. 

“I saw you fall. Alexius's spell left nothing but ash.”

“You skipped over too much. Look at the poor man, Alexius's spell didn't kill us it sent us forward in time that's how we survived.” 

“Forward in time? I don't understand.” 

“If we get to Alexius I can stop all of this I need you to trust me.” 

“If what you say is true than everything I've been through, it's been a mistake. Of course I trust you, you really are alive.” I am grabbed, held hands trace my face my armor and when he kisses me it's leather and silk and home this man is home for me. “I'll come with you, we can stop Alexius and I won't lose you again.” Finally he is releasing me and I am blushing under the gazes of Varric and Dorian. 

“Right let's find the Qunari and get this done.” Dorian supplies looking away as Blackwall gets armor and weapons on his hands continuing to stroke and hold me thankful I am alive.

“Boss? You can't be here I saw you both die.” Bull is on the same block as Blackwall the cell barely fits him and he has the same red glow as Varric and Blackwall. 

“Well I am and I am going to fight Alexius, you coming?” 

“Why you want to see what other tricks he's learned?”

“If we find him we might be able to get to our own time and prevent all of this.”

“Alexius Isn't the one you need to worry about. It's his Elder One.” 

“Yep already heard this spiel, let's skip to the part where you put on some armor grab your ax that I can't lift by the way and let's go kick some ass.”

“I can do that.” Bull walks out of the cell grabs me for a moment and smells me. “You don't smell dead but you don't smell good either.” 

“I landed in dungeon water I apologize for the stench.” 

“Why is Blackwall all over you?” 

“He's happy to see her.” Varric states. 

“You and the Warden eh? Figured you'd break some rules and land Cullen.” 

“I like rules, they keep things simple. We need to find Leliana, oh fun an armory let's see if there is anything good in here.” We work through it and I snag a guard's journal leafing through it quickly. Putting it in one of my pouches for further reading we head up a level and get through those guards. When Blackwall keeps me against his chest allowing the others to fight I turn in his arms. “Blackwall stop, we need to fight. I need to get us out of here and that is going to require all of us.” 

“I will not lose you again.” I kiss him as his hand keeps me pressed against him. 

“You will lose me if you don't let me fight. Trust me as a warrior, trust me as your leader together we succeed apart we fall. Understand?” He finally releases me and I see Varric sigh in relief as another group of zealots head our way and I am swinging my sword and bashing with my shield. 

“There is no Maker, the Elder One has taken all that is his and will soon rule from his city.” This room holds a woman and two zealots and I am righteous rage at what is being done to her even as one slits her throat her body falling to the floor. “May she find peace at the Maker's side.” 

Farther down there is another voice. “How did she learn of the sacrifice at the Temple? Speak!” I walk in to see the man holding a blade to Leliana's face. “You will break.”

“I will die first!” He notices us and turns. “Or you will.” She places her legs around the man's shoulders using her legs to finally break the man's neck as I scramble forward getting keys to get her down. “You're alive.” I hand the keys to Bull who is tall enough to get her loose. 

“You're safe now.” I states catching her as she falls before she is standing again. 

“Forget safe if you came back from the dead you need to do better than safe.” She is stretching and I cannot help but look at the haggard face of my friend. “You need to end this.” She looks at us, “I see you have your weapons the Magister is probably in his chambers.”

“You..aren't curious how we got here?” Dorian asks. 

“No.” She is putting on armor and weapons as well. 

“Alexius sent us into the future. This, his victory this Elder One. It was never meant to be.”

“I am sorry for what happened to you.” I know better than to touch her. 

“If we can get back to our present time, we can prevent this future from ever happening.” Dorian is loving explaining this. 

“Mages always wonder why people fear them...” She shakes her head no. “No one should have this power.” 

“It's dangerous and unpredictable. Before the Breach nothing we did.” Dorian defends.

“Enough! This is all pretend to you, some future you hope will never exist. I suffered. The whole world suffered, it was real.” I nod as we head out. 

“We need to find Alexius, I'm sure he's in the nicer part of the castle if there is one.” Dorian states and I am giggling again as we face another rift and more demons. Done with the demons we do find the nicer part or as Dorian announced, “less dogs and more bodies.” 

When we do find him he is standing in front of an alter, not seeming surprised by our appearance at all. “Look at what you have done Alexius! All this suffering and for what?”

“For my country, for my son...but it means nothing now.” Felix is beside his father looking just as haggard as Leliana. “I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now but I knew I hadn't destroyed you.” There is a book in front of him opened and he rests a hand on the pages. “My final failure.” 

“Was it worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?” Dorian asks his voice raw anguish.

“It doesn't matter now. All we can do is wait for the end.” 

“What do you mean? What's ending?” 

“The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities.” More pages are flipped. “All that I fought for, all that I betrayed, and what have I wrought?” A glance at Felix. “Ruin and death there is nothing else.” He glances over his shoulder at us. “The Elder One comes for me for you for us all.” 

Leliana has Felix with a blade to his throat. “Felix”

“That's Felix? Maker's breath Alexius what have you done?” Dorian is pissed now. 

“He would have died Dorian! I saved him!” His hand is out in entreaty to Leliana. “Please don't hurt my son, I'll do anything you ask.”

“Leliana let Felix go, he's innocent.” 

“No one is innocent.” Blood covers Alexius as the blade slides deep. 

“NO!” Alexius is pissed and his magic is impressive. Just to add to the fun he summons another rift and we are battling him, demons, shades, and a rift. 

“Keep him cleansed Lioness.” Bull orders and I try as I stand next to Varric and Dorian keeping the demons off of them. No sooner do we have one rift closed than he is summoning another. Finally though he teleports next to me and I take his head. 

Dorian walks to him. “He wanted to die. All those lies he told himself, the justifications... he lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice. Oh Alexius...”

“This Alexius was too far gone. But the Alexius in our time might still be reasoned with.” I place a hand on Dorian smiling. 

“I suppose that's true.” Dorian picks up the amulet. “This is the same amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief.” He walks over to the book Alexius was looking out flipping quickly through it. “Give me an hour to work out the spell he used and I should be able to reopen the rift.” 

“An hour? That's impossible! You must go now!” Leliana walks up and there is a rumbling. “The Elder One.” 

“You have to hurry. This...is bad.” Varric states and then looks at Bull and Blackwall. “We'll hold the main door. Once they break through it's all you nightingale.” 

“No I won't let you commit suicide.” 

“Look at us we're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes.” She sighs and I look at Blackwall. “Cast your spell. You have as much time as I have arrows.” Blackwall is kissing me and it's the kiss before something horrible happens and its exactly what I need as we cling to each other. 

“Go so that I do not mourn you.” I nod in understanding turning to see Dorian already working on the amulet. 

“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame.” I chant it with Leliana, we both need it to center us. Varric's body is thrown through the doors. “Andraste guide me. Maker, take me to your side.” I go to help her being caught by Dorian before I take a step. “You move and we all die!” I watch as she is shredded by a terror and then we turn and I see the portal behind Dorian and I and Alexius in front of me. 

“You'll have to do better than that.” Dorian crosses his arms as Alexius falls to his knees. 

“Surrender, put aside all claims to RedCliffe and we let you live.”

“You won, there is no point extending this charade. Felix.”

“It's going to be all right father.”

“You'll die.” 

“Everyone dies.” 

Soldiers are there to take him though wait as I take the bracelets every Templar hunter wears and place them on him activating the rune that has him cry out in pain. “Take him to Haven, I will deal with him when I get there.” 

“Yes Herald.” 

“Felix you are free to go home. Try to stay here and I will have you arrested.” 

“Yes my lady.” Felix leaves too. 

“Well, I'm glad that's over with!” There is a distant rumble of boots marching though I do not grab my sword. “or not.” Dorian looks at the entrance with me.

“Grand Enchanter, we'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality.” It's Alistair and Anora is with him. I let this one play out quietly.

“Your majesties.”

“When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes.” Anora, expert word whip wielder.

“King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you, we never intended...” Fiona is groveling now but Anora won't hear of it. 

“In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough.”

“You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Ferelden or we'll be forced to make you leave.” Alistair joins the whip party. 

“But...we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?” 

“The Inquisition might be willing to take in the mages.” I offer my shield as protection against the whips. 

“Under what terms?” I'll give her credit for still trying to negotiate.

“Hopefully better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition IS better than that yes?”

“I've known a lot of mages. They can be loyal friends if you let them. Friends who make bad decisions but still loyal.” Varric offers. 

“It seems we have little choice but to accept whatever you offer.”

“You are conscripted into the service of the Inquisition until the Breach is closed and this Elder One is figured out. After that we will discuss other terms.” 

“We shouldn't have accepted the Magister's help. I know but.” 

“The sky has been torn open. We are all in immediate danger. There is no room for failure now. We cannot close the Breach without you but we would be mad to trust you after what you did.” I interrupt. 

“If the Inquisition wants the mages, it can have them. We want them gone by sundown tomorrow.” Alistair is still furious.

“Than we have no choice but to surrender to the Inquisition I”ll go prepare for the journey to Haven.” Fiona nods as she offers her wrists for manacles I do not put on her. “The Breach will be closed. We must do what we can to restore peace to a world that sorely needs it.” 

“I will not bind you Fiona, not yet. Cross me and I will but for now get your people ready to go and assure them they are not going in chains there will be no Templars abusing them in Haven.” She nods gratefully as I look at Alistair. 

“A moment Lioness?” I nod to him as he leads me to a library and I notice Anora is not with him. 

“Imagine my surprise when I find you in the middle of all of this.” Chestnut eyes, short blonde hair. Years have been kind to him as he still has the warrior build from the time of Blight. 

“I didn't plan it this way.” 

“You never do, how's life treating you?” He walks to the shelf looking at a few of the books before turning to look back at me. 

“Holes in the sky, rebel mages, Templars out of control, civil war, demons, big baddy you know just normal boring stuff.” 

His laugh is rich and needed as I look at the boy who slept in the stable and became King. “Any idea what is going on with the Wardens? They've all disappeared.” 

“No, though I will admit to a bit of wondering why they did leave and where they left to. I wish Lyra was here, she could figure it out.” 

“How's Leliana?” That gets a tightening of hand and jaw. “She's my spymaster now; I get to see her on a regular basis. She says you don't answer her correspondence.” He's still standing by the shelf. 

“Don't push this Katrina.” He looks away again and then is pacing. “Lyra made the right choice putting Anora and I on the throne, I don't regret it.” 

“Even I saw how much you loved each other and I barely knew either of you. Plus we were kind of busy.” 

Alistair glares at me now eyes glittering. “Leave it Katrina, it's 10 years gone and nothing can change it now. I will not be my father.” Then I know what happened, that admission and I place a hand on his arm. 

“I apologize. I am sure you are a good father and a good husband.” He nods then looks a little mischievous. “Whatever you’re thinking no.” 

“I am thinking of nothing come let's get back out there before Anora decides to start flaying the servants. Headed back to Haven?” 

“Yes but I'll take the mages with me.” 

“Good.”

I am back out to my group and help get through the castle dealing with any Venatori we find until I am happy the castle is clear. “Take me to Alexius.” I ask one of the soldiers and am led down to the dungeon and it is a surreal moment as I look at the mage on the bench. “Hand me your hands Alexius.” I know Dorian is there. “I have no intention of killing him.” I remove the bracelets cleanse and then silence him as I put the cuffs up.

“What are you going to do with him?” Dorian asks watching me. 

“I don't know, for the moment I am going to make sure he is okay. I do not want to use the cuffs on him unless I have to. I will also assure you he will not be mistreated so long as he cooperates.” 

“I guess that is something.” When I would leave though Dorian stops me. “Do not trust him, he was and still is desperate.” 

Rylan comes down the stairs at that moment another Templar with him. “I don't.” I say to Dorian looking at Rylan. 

“Lioness, he will be transported to Haven, he will be imprisoned and he will not be abused.” 

“Thank you Rylan.” I incline my head getting back up the stairs catching a servant who shows me where my room is and taking a bath. I am cleaning my armor when Bull knocks on the door it's open but I appreciate the knock anyways.

“How are you doing?” He leans on the wall none of the furniture in this room will fit him. 

“Went to the future, saw some fucked up stuff came back here in time for dinner was a great day.” He chuckles at that. 

“How was King Alistair?” 

“Same as always.”

“What happened in the future that has you this cagey?” He's frowning at me a little. 

“You.” 

“Me?” 

“You accepted what had happened; I had to convince you to fight. It was like she's dead the world is fucked up oh well. It was surreal really.” 

“Are we talking about you and Blackwall yet?” Dorian pokes his head in. 

“There is nothing Dorian, what happened there did not happen here.” 

He closes the door and walks over to me and yanks the rag out of my hand along with the greaves. “No wonder you have such marvelous calves toting this much weight around.” Setting them aside he tips my face up to look at him. “He wouldn't have acted like that there if he didn't have those feelings now.” 

“Dorian, inappropriate and none of your business.” I am furious now as I knock his hand away. I can't deal with that right now I have a world to save. “You will stay out of my love life, you all will. I do not have time for that shit right now. I have a hole to seal, an elder one to figure out, a war to stop, an assassination attempt to prevent. I have too much on my plate right now to chase after a man or have a man chase after me.” I fall back on the bed. “I'm busy.” 

“Who or what is an Elder One, which war and who’s getting assassinated?” I groan at that reminder of Bull's. 

“That's right folks I have multiple wars to stop not just one. Maker's mercy I'm exhausted just thinking about it.” 

“Just because you are trying to save the world doesn't mean you don't deserve someone to enjoy it with when you're done.” Dorian ever the romantic I'll have to remember that. 

“Get out please Dorian, I can't deal with love right now it's just one more damn thing on the list and it's an awfully long list.” I'm overwhelmed and I curl in on myself as Dorian leaves and I think I am alone until there is a weight on the bed and the sound of leather hitting the floor. I peek out from my nest of pillow over my head all curled up to see acres of gray skin as it heads my way. “Bull, what are you doing?” 

“Giving you what you need.” I am lifted like I weigh nothing and settled on Bull's chest a blanket arranged over me and my hair taken out of the bun I had put it in Bull runs his fingers through it. It's soothing and I relax as he does this. “I will try to give you what you need.” 

“I needed to be draped over your chest like a piece of armor and have my hair played with?” He laughs at that the sound rumbling thunder through me. 

“You needed something solid to hang onto while you freaked out over the laundry list of shit you need to get done.” I lift my head to regard his one eye and rest my chin on my hands taking a deep breath. “Start from the top, let me see if I can help you.” I open my mouth and then stop; he is not on my side he is working for someone else. “Trust me Katrina, whatever you tell me will not leave this room and lets be honest whatever you tell me about the list you have to do is my list too since I am being paid to do that.” I am off his chest and out of the room in a moment; this is not his choice to stay here. This is not any of their choice to stay here they are all here for a reason none of which has anything to do with me. 

**********************************)(*******************)(*************************

Bull stays on the bed a moment before sitting up and then getting dressed. He's working in his head where he went wrong with her and trying to figure out what to do to make it better. “Hey Lioness? Oh sorry Bull I thought this was Katrina's room.” Varric looks at the gear in the room this is her room so why is Bull in there looking like he is either getting undressed or dressed. “Bull why are you in here and why are you half naked? Curly will have your ass if you try anything with her.” 

“What? No. She's got enough complications in that department.” 

“If that is the case why are you here?” 

“Doesn't matter she's not which means it didn't work.” 

“Bull.”

“Why are you here?” 

“Came to see if she wanted to go to the tavern and play wicked grace, came to see if she wanted to beat the shit out of something.” 

“No I meant why do you stay and fight? Cassandra released you from service you don't have to stay.” 

“Cause part of this is Blondie's fault. Shit most of this is Blondie's fault and I need to help clean up what I started.” He shrugs. “Besides the stories, the history who wouldn't want to be a part of that also helps our leader is really kick ass. She's a good woman and if anyone can get this shit done it's her. Why do you stay? I know you volunteered for this according to Krem which is fine with him by the way. But at the end of the day why do you pick up your weapon and choose her to stand behind?” 

“Fuck I am an idiot.” Bull states shaking his head and standing up. 

“Oh ho had a bit of an epiphany huh? Care to share?” 

“Nope. But thank you for getting me there.” 

“Anytime Tiny, anytime.” 

Blackwall chuckles when he sees her in the loft sound asleep. “Bull, she's up there let her be. It's been a helluva day for her.” 

“Leave her be yourself.” Bull suddenly comments and Blackwall arches an eyebrow at him. 

“Stay out of it.” Blackwall shakes his head glaring right up at Bull. 

“She doesn't need it right now.” 

“I am positive she can make what she needs very clear.” Blackwall had turned away from Bull then had headed up into the loft as well just the opposite corner. 

***************************)(***********************)(****************************

I'd been cold in the middle of the night, plus he'd been snoring and I knew if I got him to lay on his side he'd stop. That I'd ended up wrapped around him like a harlot the next morning was not intentional. However I woke before he did and managed to slip away without him being wiser returning to my own bed before joining the team for breakfast and getting to Haven. “Dorian, I want to meet with the advisers as soon as we get back to Haven. I need to make a plan and we need to figure out how we're going to get it done. Plus I want to organize the mages and see if we can't get the Breach really closed.”


	9. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...

“Lioness, there is a rift about two hours from here; it's right over a farm.” One of Leliana's men is flagging me down. “Spouting terrors and well as a despair demon.” 

“Lovely. Okay, come on Dorian let's get it closed.” 

“Don't we need Bull or Blackwall?” 

“No, I am a warrior and terrors and despairs are not that hard.” 

******************************************)(*************************************  
“Where is Lioness going with Dorian?” Varric comments to Blackwall and sees him peel away from the group and signals Bull to follow as well. 

“Headed to close a rift.” One of the scouts informs Varric and he's kicked his pony to catch up with the others. 

***********************)(*********************)(*******************)(*************  
When Varric, Bull and Blackwall get there I am already squaring off with the terror as Dorian keeps the despair demon contained. “Oh look reinforcements!” Dorian is pleased as I plant my shield against the terror and slice the arm off of another one. 

“Hey over here big guy!” I am banging on my shield at the rage demon that goes after Dorian and it heads towards me. Dorian's staff manages to freeze it and I run at it shattering it. 

“Very nice Lioness.” He comments as he freezes another terror and I shatter it as well. “Oaf!” Terror comes up beneath Dorian tossing him like a doll and I have my shield between it and him toeing the mage to see if he is alive. 

“Up Dorian, cast a barrier and get your ass up.” When he isn't moving fast enough I actually kick him sending him a few feet away closer to Varric so he can recover. 

“Did she just kick me across the battlefield?” 

“Yeah she can do that, she's very strong.” Varric comments helping Dorian up as I close the rift finally. Family is out of the house and running to me and I scoop up the girl with the curly locks as she darts out to see what all the things on the ground are. Thankfully most of the demons bodies disintegrate. 

“Easy there princess, give it a second to get cleaned up and you can go see it.” I take my helmet off clipping it to my belt as the little boy stops in his tracks to look at me. 

“You're a girl!” I nod, I get this a lot. 

“Yes, I am a girl.” 

“But your shield are you a Templar?” 

“Yes, women can be Templars too.” 

“Templars haven't been nice; they keep coming around and taking all of our food.” 

I look to the adults calling up Lacey and handing the food to them I have in my bags along with a pair of wooden daggers. “Now you can be Templars.” They are chasing each other as the adults come closer to me. 

“Thank you Serrah, it's been hard times with the wars and the demons.” 

“I know and I promise to keep working on it; if you need more assistance or if you want a safe place to stay you are welcome in Haven. We've extended the reach to Cross Roads as well if you prefer. Inquisition is working on stabilizing the region just going to take time.” 

“You're the Herald aren't you? I'm Amy and this is Brad that there is Tess and Rick.” 

“Some call me that but most know me as Lioness. Rest of the group is Dorian, the Iron Bull, Varric and Warden Blackwall.” 

“A Gray Warden? Are the Wardens with the Inquisition as well?” Brad asks. 

“This one is.” Blackwall answers and I smile at him. 

“Thank you again Lioness, Maker's blessings on you.” 

“May the Maker guide you and Andraste light your way.” I intone automatically ruffling the boy's hair as I pass. 

“Lioness.” I turn to Tess. 

“Yes Tess?” 

“I want to be you.” 

“Be you, you are just as awesome as I am. If and when you are ready to pick up your blades let me know.”

She smiles and waves as we mount up and head back to the line of mages. “No running off without me!” Varric admonishes and I laugh. 

“Rift was open and there were people involved. Figured you'd see me headed towards it and join in on the fun.” He's still glowering at me and I nod. “Fine. I'll at least give you the option.” They all seem happy about that even as Bull rides up close to me. 

“Want to talk about it?” I sigh and look at him. “Yes I am paid to be here but I choose to follow you. I could just take the easy jobs with the boys but I like following you.” I cut a glare at him. 

“You think I'm pissed about that? You think that is why I left?” 

“It's not?” 

“I do not need your utter devotion nor do I need the platitudes of why you do or do not follow me all over the place dealing with my laundry list. I have a list and it needs to get it done, you want a front row seat to that great if not that's fine too I understand.” Walls I need them up between me and them all it's going to be rough going for the next few months and I need to not be attached to them. 

“Stop tossing walls up Katrina you don't need them around me I'll just knock them down.” I don't answer as I move my horse away from him having her do lead changes making it look like she is skipping. 

“Oh she want's to show off does she?” Blackwall races his horse up and sets his next to hers the two horses in tandem earning a laugh from her. 

“I didn't realize she was such a good rider.” Dorian states watching the pair as they do maneuvers. 

“Good is what most people are, she is amazing.” Varric comments smiling as she does a left pirouette. 

Once we are in Haven I take the time to get Lacey settled and smile as the rest of my companions do the same thing. Once done I head to my room hearing Dorian speak with the advisers dropping stuff I come out to have all eyes on me. “What were you thinking conscripting the mages? Is that your go to thing as a Templar is to see all mages on their knees at your feet?” 

“Leliana” Cullen admonishes even as I shake my head. 

“Future you would have jumped up and down in glee at the mages on their knees in front of me. I will do everything in my power to prevent that future. I need to find out about the Elder One, there was discussions of demon armies and assassination of the empress of Orlais. I only conscripted the mages until after the breach is closed and the elder one is dealt with. Considering the future I just witnessed they are lucky I am not the Templar zealot Lord Seeker is else they all would have met the blade.” I take a step back from them as I feel Cullen’s hand on my arm. 

“Mages have suffered enough.” 

“It is a temporary yoke and it is the best plan.” Cassandra chimes in. 

“Finally the voice of reason and here I was just enjoying the circular discussions.” All eyes to Dorian for a moment. 

“We need more discussion on this future you saw and plan accordingly. Let’s take this to the war room.” Cullen turns to me seeing I need to calm down a little. “When you are ready join us.” I nod watching them all leave into the room. 

“Was I wrong Dorian?” I run a hand up and down the column the claws of my gauntlet making divots in the stone. 

“I was there for the future too and no I don’t think you did the wrong thing. You did what you could.” 

I nod oddly comforted by this man. “Going to stick around or head home?” 

It’s the shift of muscle a male who knows he’s attractive, “and deprive you of the perfection that is me? Banish the thought Katrina I shall stay for the time being.” 

Close he’s leaning dangerously close but somehow I know it’s a game, he plays this because it’s required not because he’s interested. “If you’re expecting a kiss and a breathy declaration that we can do this together so long as you’re by my side I’m going to disappoint you.” 

A laugh he leans back. “So it is the Warden then? Or are you playing us all for fools and want Josephine?” 

I shake my head, “No something much simpler than that.” 

“Oh?’ 

“Yes, you are a mage, I am a Templar for all the rumors and a truth of those two mixing it’s not something I’ll ever partake in. I have no problem with it if the parties interested want to but me personally? No thank you.” 

“You’d deny yourself love because they were a mage?” 

There is no hesitation to me, no debate as I nod. “Yes.” I walk into the war room leaving him to think on that. 

**********************)(***********************************)(**********************

“Not sure if you want to kiss her or feel sorry for her?” Vivienne tilts her head to regard Dorian. 

“Ah the famed Madam de Fer.” He sketches a bow, “Dorian Pavus of house Pavus handsome cockroach and time traveler, wow I sound interesting.” 

“Indeed dear and I fully intend to find out just how interesting you truly are.” 

“I’ve never met two people who expect as much applause as you two do.” Varric chuckles at that display. 

“Wait you mean that isn’t some coming what was the point of getting out of bed then?” Dorian strikes a pose hand over heart hip cocked. 

“Indeed.” Vivienne answers hers the voice of just enough disdain even as she studies him.

“Official mage of the Orlesian Imperial court, that sounds exciting.” 

“It is an esteemed position darling that many mages would envy.” Vivienne cuts him a disdainful glare. 

“Yes being paraded about like an exotic peacock is better than running frantically away from Templars.” Dorian matches the glare with a wink and smile. 

“Better one exotic peacock than one Tevinter rat among many.” 

“Oh! A dig at my homeland, this should be fun.” Dorian moves off smiling. 

Varric is chuckling. “I need to sell tickets to this.”   
*****************************************)(****************)(********************

I come out of the war room and it’s dark, I am in need of food and drink and knowing where to find both I head to the tavern making my way in and settling into a quiet corner near the bar. “Here hun, stew and ale let me know if you want company.” I nod to Chloe watching the patrons of the tavern quietly. Sera is sneaking away from one of the Chargers the look on her face telling me there was a prank involved. Bull and Krem are nowhere to be found, Varric is sitting with Dorian and Rylan and a few Templars or were Templars I remind myself are with some mages and I smile at that. Bull steps into my line of sight, “Want some company?” 

I shake my head no, “not in the mood for head games tonight Bull just want a drink and food a moment to watch all of these people every one of them depending on me.” 

“I have a better idea, Chief go away.” I arch an eyebrow at Krem as he sits down and Bull does go away. Krem sits in front of me his back to the crowd and I know it for the trust it is. Fingers grab mine getting me to let go of the tight fist and massage quietly the sword calloused palms rough against mine as he works the tension out of it as the tension drains arousal hits me hard and fast. “Come with me, no strings attached just a way to get rid of the tension, promise you’ll feel better.” I am wary and not nearly drunk enough to make a dumb decision and he knows it. This will be my choice, sober enough to make it and as the massage continues I can think of those fingers elsewhere of those fingers coaxing sighs and moans from my body that does need the release. Soft lips hit mine fingers stroking hand while the other goes up and down my neck gently breaking the kiss I am breathless. “No strings, nothing other than this.” 

I nod slightly as we head to his tent not even I am brave enough to try this in the Chantry I’ve never been known to be quiet. “Need to tell you something before this happens.” I have been kissed into submission again as I ghost hands down arms and to hands back up the sides which are caught. “I am not a man.” 

I nod, “I know, knew that the moment you offered.” 

I’ve caught him by surprise. “How?” I grab the hands the long fingers and the neatly trimmed nails but it’s the skin between that the tender flesh so soft it makes me weep. 

“Never met a man with that soft of hands never met a man who does the routine to keep em that way.” A laugh. “I’ll warn you to keep your shirt on if you don’t want to be marked.” Eyebrows raise at that. I show my nails which I keep short but trimmed to points. He’s kissing me again though hands tracing my curves and as attention is laved on each of my breasts and fingers are circling my nub. I bunch his shirt in my hands wanting badly to run my hands against skin but know better choose instead to put him on his back inching the shirt up and laving tongue and teeth across exposed skin down until I hit thighs tongue and teeth laving attention there as he nearly comes undone. “Supposed to be about you Katrina not me.” 

I smile as I run tongue in one swipe down and he bucks at the sensation. “Don’t worry we will get to me right now I want to taste.” 

He is flying apart as fingers and tongue send him up again before I am placed on my back “enough.” He smiles to take the sting out as fingers find me curling to hit that wall and I am arching off the bed needing to kiss otherwise I will be screaming it feels so good, hands and hips rock as we kiss and I inch closer. “Give me all Kat, trust me.” 

Another face looks at me, this one covered with a beard, fingers tracing want me to release but it’s his face I see and his fingers I want as I teeter and it’s his voice I hear in my ear, “Come for me Kat” and I am coming being cradled as I do my body limp with the effort and I purr in satisfaction as Krem lays next to me. 

“Thank you Krem, I mean it.” We are both catching our breath as he kisses me on the cheek. 

“Mutual thing here Katrina, mutual.” I am up grabbing clothes and putting them on. “You don’t have to run off.” 

I turn back to the bed long enough to kiss him, “I do actually, it’s almost morning and I have council meetings besides you don’t want the rumors.” I wait for him to settle, for the covers to still to sleeping before leaving and making it to my bed. 

**********************)(******************************)(*************************

“So you and the Herald huh?” Krem is shaking his head at Bull no. 

“When you left the tavern I thought you two.” 

Krem stops the head shaking. “That was a onetime offer only she needed the edge off and I’m not a complication.” 

“But she’s a great woman.” 

Krem nods, “Yes she is but she’s not looking.” 

“If she was?” Krem shrugs, “any details?” 

“Fantastic tits.” 

“That’s all the details I get?” Krem nods. 

*******************************)(*********************************)(************

I am much calmer, much less on edge as the advisers and I figure out when we want to try for the breach. “Solas is the expert on this thing, have him figure out which mages we need and what they need to do and let’s get it done. It’s still raining demons and for every rift I close two more are still opening.” 

Cullen nods. “That many mages I want the Templars we do have on hand there as well.” 

I look at Josephine nodding at Cullen, “We need massive amounts of lyrium, get with Varric and see if he can put us in contact with some of the smugglers.” Josephine feigns surprise. “I know the cut you give me is very high quality Josephine; I know that cut doesn’t make it to the Circles which means carta which means Varric.” 

“You can tell the purity?” Leliana is surprised. 

“Any Templar can, higher purity higher the power and the longer it lasts.” 

Cullen watches me for a moment, “Shorter you can go between doses as well.” 

“Mages make their plight known about the lyrium, Templars do not. They are just as addicted and just susceptible to abuse as them.” I nod at Cassandra’s assessment. 

“You do not have to have the lyrium for your abilities though.” Leliana chimes in and I nod. 

“You speak of Alistair, this is true but while he has the abilities he’d not make a dent on a mage worth their salt in battle. Not to mention once started on lyrium to stop is a death sentence. You need me alive, so lyrium and I stay acquainted. There will come a time though.” I shake my head no, “Long after all of this is done. Get the lyrium, get the mages and let’s get this done. Leliana see if we can find more substantial proof for the Celene plot, Josie work in tandem with her.”

“While we are plotting and scheming where are you headed?” Cullen asks curious and knowing I have no intention of staying still. 

“Blackwall has requested I find some Warden caches to see if we can find more info, Vivienne has requested help finding books, Dorian received some information about Venatori and Varric is coordinating for locations of the Red lyrium so we can destroy it. I’ll close rifts as I find them and spread the good will of the Inquisition. I’ll start on the Storm Coast, I did promise them I would be back and there is a dragon harassing everyone.” I look at each of their faces as they process the list of things I have. “I want to leave in three days and I will likely be gone for several weeks so plan it and give me a map.” I am up and looking at the map as they figure it out. 

When we do get it mapped out it is late into the night various companions having been called in for specifics of what is needed and food is brought in as well. “Cullen, can you have troops meet me in two weeks on the coast? If I am going to take on a dragon I want more backup than just the companions.” 

I look over my shoulder and see he is sleeping on the couch and I smile before launching a pillow at him. “Huh what?” All of us laugh as he sits up and runs fingers through his hair making him look boyish. 

“Wake up I need troops.” 

“Where and when?” He asks before leaning back on the couch and laying his legs out. 

“Storm coast two weeks dragon hunting.” 

“You are not hunting a Dragon.” 

I sigh at him before launching another pillow at him. “You don’t get to decide that, I told the people there that I would take care of the dragon and I will do that. Ugh also need to go back to the Fallow Mire eventually and settle that region down I didn’t exactly inspire confidence last time I was there.” 

“You were nearly killed.” Cullen points out. 

“Exactly, so I want troops in two weeks at the coast.” 

“No.” I cross my arms and sigh in frustration. “Pout all you want you are not getting troops for dragon hunts use the men already there make it a local team building activity.” 

“You cannot be serious; they won’t know how to fight a dragon!” Cassandra weighs in finally. 

“Neither do my troops.” 

“Fine.” I’ll retreat for the moment. I am also looking at the map with the lines and pieces of paper all over it and wondering if I can actually get all of this done. 

“I think we have a plan, who do you want to take with you?” Leliana asks and I look at the sheet in Josephine’s handwriting that has where everyone is supposed to be for their parts. 

“I’ll rotate them out as they need breaks; I know they have duties elsewhere that require their attention.” 

“I would like Blackwall, Bull or I with you at all times.” I nod at Cassandra’s assessment. “One of the mages as well as either Sera or Varric.” 

I hesitate for a moment. “I would like to limit Vivienne, she is powerful but she is political and sees herself as the liaison here between the mages and us much more than Fiona does.” 

Cullen looks at me, “Her magic bugs you doesn’t it?” 

I nod, “Bit like standing near a hurricane.” He nods in understanding. “Think we have this figured out, get some rest.” I state and head out the door there is a note on my pillow and I vow to read it in the morning.


	10. Adventures

Morning has me munching on bread and drinking milk, as I go through the correspondence from various people including a note from my father. “Herald? Master Dennet is requesting your presence at the stable now.” Messenger is stammering and I am up tossing a cloak over my shoulders along with gloves on my hands it’s getting cold here finally. 

“Master Dennet?” I inquire and then see the problem. “Rex.” I say his name flatly as he jumps off the black mare he is on and walks towards me. 

“Katrina, father has bade me bring these two to you but this man says he won’t take them.” 

When Dennet would speak I stop him, “Rex, I thank you and father for the offer but I will refuse. You may stay the night but I will see you out the gates before sunset tomorrow. You will take whatever horses you came with as well.” 

Rex is shaking his head no, “Father gave the horses to you and they stay here.” 

“What does he want for them?” I am wary. 

“Nothing.” I arch an eyebrow at that and take the note he hands me. 

“How far along is she and is it his?” 

“7 months and no, it’s Handsome.” 

I look up at this, “You’d let me have one of his?” 

“No but I don’t get a choice it’s father’s mare and therefore his foal.” His hand indicates the horses behind him. “Paperwork is on the stallion’s saddlebag, put a lock on his gate he wanders.” Anaan is squealing challenge and Gypsy as I have dubbed the golden stallion is answering. 

“Lord Trevelyan, if you will follow me your rooms have been prepared.” 

“Don’t bother Ambassador, I’ll not stay where she does good luck, sister you’ll need it.” I catch the lead ropes of the horses as he tosses them to me and rides away. 

“Trina? Was that Rex?” 

“Yes.” I don’t elaborate as I look over the mare and stallion whose ropes I hold. He is golden colored his mane and tail a fair imitation of mine a blaze marks his wide face and his eyes are the gold of the sun all of the Thunders have. He is solidly built more than capable of wearing barding but it would be a shame to cover up the metallic sheen of the coat his line is famous for. He's from my line of horses directly related to the mare I had as a child. Mare is true black without a single white hair on her the gold eyes eerie in that black. She does not have the sheen of coat he does though she has the dainty muzzle of my mother's preferred riding horses she will be like sitting on a cloud as she travels. I however am not happy to see them, this is my family’s version of political maneuvering and I hate it. 

“Okay Katrina what is the plan we can’t keep him here with Anaan.” 

“They are remarkable animals.” Leliana comments standing with me. 

“Take them as the agreement we had Master Dennet, they are yours.” 

“Agreement was mare, stallion is yours.” 

“Fair enough her foal is yours as well no matter the sex. Blackwall, grab Anaan please.” 

“You don’t know him well enough for this stunt my lady.” 

I relent for the moment. “Leave him in the paddock; I’ll take him with me when I ride out in three days take Lacey to the farm next trip.” Dennet nods as I put Gypsy in the paddock with a lock on the gate.

*********************************************************************************** 

“Solas.” I greet as he sits next to me passing the rag I am looking for as I clean and oil my blade. “I understand you are leaving for several weeks tomorrow, also got the request I join you for some of this.” 

I smile, “You don’t have to I know you are busy with the rift and figuring all of this out.” 

He regards me as I continue to work on the blade. “How is the mark? Does it bug you any?” when he dips his head into my vision I stop and look at him. “If it becomes unstable if you need help with it you need to tell me okay?” I nod. “Don’t be brave; don’t think it will be okay because there is a chance it won’t. I still don’t fully understand what is going on with your hand and until I do we need to exercise caution.” 

I nod again, “Understood.” 

Morning we ride out brings me fighting Gypsy to get him saddled. “Quite!” I smack his questing nose as he tries to take a chunk out of my arm again. 

“Is he even broke to ride?” Varric asks seeing the fight. 

“He will be by this time tomorrow.” I hold sugar in my hand to get the bit in his mouth and he’s not pleased about the whole thing. Leading him out I swing up and we’re hopping across the ground as he tries to dislodge me. 

“Guess that answers that question.” 

Blackwall waits as I figure the stallion out. Gypsy eventually figures out I’m not going anywhere and settles down allowing Blackwall to sidle Rain up to hook a rope to him making the horse walk out. “So that is a famous Trevelyan Thunder?” I nod laughing as Gypsy is snorting and blowing at the river we are crossing. 

“Yep, absolutely fearless, their charges make the ground shake like thunder and the enemy flees before us.” A leaf causes a lot of issues and I am laughing hard enough for my ribs to hurt. Maker save me from young horses and their learning about the outside world. 

“So this is how you break horses you just tie them to another one get on and off you go?” Varric is intrigued. 

“No, usually there is ring work and things less breakable than a person on them first but I know his temperament and know in theory what he should be like. He’ll sort himself out eventually.” We spend the first week finding red lyrium and hunting Warden caches and find some but not any recent ones. 

When we get to the Storm Coast we are three days late but Sera, Vivienne, Dorian, Bull and Cassandra are there along with the Chargers. “I’m sorry we are what?” Vivienne asks when she is told they are hunting a dragon. 

“We are hunting a dragon and then it’s back to Haven Solas figured out the spell needed for the breach.” 

“Repeating it does not make it better nor does it make me want to actually follow you into this madness.” Vivienne is stunning in her armor it is a mix of robes and plate and I wonder just what the mage has in store for me other than ice. 

“No worries Vivienne, I will protect you.” Bull offers and earns a scathing look. 

“We need to find out where it sleeps, I will figure that out.” Cassandra assures and I watch her that night as she pours over the maps. “What is in these caves here?” 

She asks and Harding shrugs, “Haven’t needed to go in there so we haven’t.” 

“We will try there first.” 

Anaan and Gypsy have been squealing at each other since we showed up and now Gypsy is trying to show the larger stallion up. “You know him well enough now let’s get this done.” Blackwall grabs Anaan taking the help up as I vault onto Gypsy’s back and we head into the woods. Both of us are bareback and when we reach a clearing I stay put as Blackwall walks Anaan around me. When Gypsy would spin to keep eyes on Anaan I correct him until there are no issues and this is done at all three gates. 

I do the same thing for Anaan though the stallion is bored, “Anaan’s won this fight just need Gypsy to surrender.” I slide off keeping his rein in my hand and he does bounce at Anaan who ignores him until he bounces too close snaking his head out and grabbing Gypsy’s crest hanging on as the smaller stallion fights and then gives up. It’s one of the most civilized dominance displays I’ve seen between stallions. Anaan is a lot like Bull, he waits until the fight comes to him and then defeats the opponent and he’s done. Gypsy is a bit like Varric, enough trouble to make it interesting but more than willing to be led when needed. Blackwall slides off of Anaan allowing the stallion to graze and comes up to me, I know the hunger in those eyes I know the display of the stallions turned him on as much as me and he is kissing me my fingers hook into his shirt not allowing him to go far as I keep the lead in the other hand. 

“Maker but I want you.” His admission only burns me hotter as lips leave to trace to neck and then back up to though I am jerked out of his arms courtesy of Gypsy trying to get better grass. “We need to get back, we do not need the rumors.” He is right but I really don’t care as I kiss him again and take Anaan’s rope allowing him to really wrap his arms around me and I sigh at the feeling of home. He breaks the kiss and takes Anaan’s rope from me when it looks like the stallions want to go in opposite directions. I give him a leg up and vault onto Gypsy taking a moment to not be flushed and obvious what happened to me in the woods. When we are back we are in time for dinner and I laugh as Harding tells stories of her scouting the areas. 

Morning has us leaving the horses for foot as we head into the caves. Spiders, it has to be fucking spiders and I am trembling all over before we finally find the other side of the cave and put my sword up walking away from the group. “Lioness?” Varric asks seeing how pale I am, the way I am trembling. 

“I’m good just give me a second.” 

“Boss, Skinner have a seat.” Bull orders and I look to the elven woman Krem has pulled into his arms as she trembles and shakes as much as I am. 

“Dark, spiders or deepstalkers?” I ask get a tentative smile. 

“Spiders though the deepstalkers aren’t may favorite either. You?” 

I smile, “Spiders, fine with the little guys but these big ones are not my favorite.” 

“No worries darling, I’ll fry them for you.” Dorian winks as he says this and I sigh appreciatively along with Dalish and Skinner. 

“Okay ladies I think that was enough wind to fill most of the sails on any boat can we get going now?” I laugh at Varric’s comment. 

“Can you blame us Varric? I mean look at him, the man is a study in perfection.” Skinner is smiling as she says this. 

“He does give us mere mortals something to aspire to.” Stitches states and I am laughing. 

“Doc, with your hands I am sure the ladies line up.” Krem quips and now I am really laughing at the banter of Bull’s men. We are walking again and Cassandra stops moving more cautiously. 

“Bull what do you smell?” 

“Sulfur, ash, ozone.” 

Cassandra nods, “Dragon is here than, good be ready.” 

Lightning, the damn dragon shoots lightning. “I thought dragons are supposed to shoot fire!” I am kneeling behind my shield after taking another lightning globe. It seems to like to shoot at me so I’ve been staying far enough away she can’t swipe me and dodging lightning ever since. Even with all of the help we have it is taking hours to get this beast down. She is beautiful and glorious in her struggle as Bull keeps her grounded having already ripped into her wing and smashed a wing bone. Suddenly she is reaching over the top of me and grabs my shield in her mouth me attached. “Lioness?” My shield is lodged in her teeth she can’t let me go but she can’t open her mouth so she shakes me violently. I am swiped at again as she tries to grasp me and I know if I don’t get loose in a minute she is going to rip my arm out of its socket. I put my blade up and unstrap myself from the shield using her head fling to set me on top of her. I am scrambling thankful my claws are enough to dig in under her scales as I manage to catch her head on my blade having her drop the light fading from her eyes. It is celebration all around as I climb off the neck and rotate my shoulder. 

“Are you hurt?” Blackwall is there and I am shaking my head no as I walk around to get my shield. 

“Boss it’s stuck, we can’t get it out.” Bull and a few others are trying to get my shield out. 

“Dorian, its dead, its flesh command it to let go.” 

Dorian looks at me as everyone looks at him. “You think I can wave my fingers and command the dead to do as I ask?” 

“I know you can no need to hide it here Dorian Entropy is just as much a school of magic as creation and spirit, that you chose that line is not shameful.” 

“If I refuse?” 

I smile, “You get to explain to the Commander why I lost my shield, the one he gave me. Or you get shot by an arrow because I don’t have it to block for you, whichever comes first.” 

“Death by lion or arrow, amazing choices really I think I’ll get the shield.” Finally it is dislodged and after going through its horde which was mostly decomposing bodies we head back to camp and horses. 

“You should be drunk or at least getting there dragon killing not to your liking?” Bull is the happiest I have ever seen him and I smile. 

“Go celebrate, I’m fine Bull really.” 

He looks back at his guys and then at me, “Celebrate the victories, in the coming months you may not have many.” 

I frown at that, “I will have as many victories as is required to fix this shit I will accept nothing less.” 

That earns a laugh, “Roar it loud enough and your enemies will have to believe you.” 

 

I am sore, part of the reason I don’t want to get drunk or celebrate is because every inch of my arm is hurting so is the rest of me from being swatted like a fly I am not sure how Bull is standing having watched him get stepped on. Morning I am not better and I hear Bull groaning as well, partially from booze and mostly from aches and pains catching up with us. “Here dear, health potion should even out the aches and pains.” Vivienne is passing them out and I look at her. 

“You stayed up all night making these?” 

“Of course dear, you all need to be able to fight if needed so Dorian and I worked to make sure you could now drink up.” 

“There is no lyrium in this?” 

She shakes her head no, “I know of your Templar abilities dear you can handle your own lyrium without me adding to the mix.” 

I nod as I swig the potion feeling it seep into my bones and work on my muscles. I walk to Bull looking at him for a moment, “trust me?” He nods and I walk behind him running my hands up and down his neck using the pressure points to relax him working my hands across his shoulders using thumbs and the heels of my hands he’s easy to work on my nails not bothering him at all. When I get to his rib I frown, “Should have told me you dislocated it, I would have popped it back last night.” I run my nails down his back causing him to brace as I do pop it back. “Better?” 

“Much show me your nails.” I place my hand in his it is tiny compared to his, my entire hand fits in his palm. “Such tiny hands can wield so much power it is surprising really.” 

“Compared to your hand chief anyone’s looks tiny, I take that back Lioness you really do have tiny hands.” Krem has my other hand his fingertips able to curl over my hands as well and I smile when he lets go. 

“Usually Stitches keeps us fighting what I don’t understand is how you know the pressure points.” I take my hand from his grabbing the potion from Vivienne and handing it to him watching as he drinks it. I shrug instead of answering. 

“You took some hard hits that fight how is your arm?” Cassandra asks walking closer. 

“I am fine, let’s get back to Haven.” I am not fine, my arm is radiating pain and as Gypsy tries my patience jerking on it because I am holding his head to tight I lose my temper. I set him on his ass causing a bit of commotion though when Blackwall grabs Gypsy’s bridle to keep me from yanking again I am ashamed, I know better it is not the horse’s fault I am in pain. 

“You done being an ass?” I glare at him before he hooks a lead to Gypsy, “When you’re done stewing you can have your reins back until then drop em.” I debate the fight, “my lady.” I obey using the time to stretch the arm and rotate it trying to figure out where the issue is. He is humming as we ride and I smile at the memory it provokes as I twist and turn trying to get my shoulder and arm to settle the fuck down. Gypsy is perfectly fine with any of this and I pat him in thanks. “Fine on lead take him off and he’s a toddler out in the world all new and idiotic.” Blackwall comments watching me as I finally figure out what the problem is. 

“Vivienne, can you cast a soothe on me please?” She obliges and I feel the muscles relax finally able to manipulate what I want I sigh in relief. When we get to Haven it is a beehive of activity as everyone gets ready to close the breach. “Tomorrow we will close the Breach, tonight we celebrate dragon killing and stability on the coast.” 

“We did good din’t we killing that dragon.” Sera is smiling.

I nod, “We did actually do very well with that and the rest I thank you for the help.” I glance over at Blackwall as he comes out of the stable then back to Sera, “Did you two figure out your difference?” 

Sera shrugs, “don’t know don’t care so long as he blocks the baddies I’ll kill them for him.” 

I nod, “It works.” 

“Welcome back Lioness, how is the mark?” Solas asks holding out his hand so I will put mine in it. 

I shake my head no, “Acting up but not badly its slightly irritated but not spitting.” 

“Small victories.” He casts healing on me feeling me sigh “there is a bath in your quarters that will be ready shortly.” I nod dropping my armor with Harritt along with my shield and blade. 

“Go relax Herald we’ll have this ready for you today.” I nod in thanks heading to my room and the promised tub. 

“Elfroot, erbium and some prophet to take the sting out my but you are colorful.” I chuckle at Myra’s observation; I am indeed colorful with various bruises and cuts at different stages of healing. I’ve never done this much fighting and it shows as I gingerly step into the tub sighing with relief. “Master Adan thanks you for the supply of herbs is now working with Leliana’s teams for more.” 

I nod, “Good how is Seggrit? Is he still overcharging for the essentials?” 

Myra smiles at this, “Not since more of the refugees have been coming in with things morale is up injuries are less and the siege equipment is ready.” 

I nod, “thank you Myra, I like knowing things are getting better that we are making a difference.” There is a knock on the door and I nod as I know the screen will block me from view in the tub. 

“Trina?” 

“In the tub soaking Commander, come on in.” 

“Uh.” 

“She’s behind a screen so you’re not seeing anything.” Myra smiles as she says this bringing a chair for him. 

“How are you?” 

“Are you asking as Commander or as a friend?” 

“Would the answer be different?” I hear the smile in his voice even if I can't see him. 

“Do you think it would be?” I love teasing him. 

“Let’s try something easier, how is the horse?” 

“What’s wrong Commander not liking the questions?” 

“Questions are fine and I’ll go round and round with you all you like but when you start this it is usually because you are not okay are you injured?” 

“No more than usual.” 

“Yes, she looks like a gloomy rainbow all purple and green and brown.” Myra chimes in helpfully. 

“No helping him Myra, no fun that way.” 

“You are injured where?” He is around the screen in a moment both Myra and I squealing as he appraises me his eyes lingering on my arm. 

“Cullen!” I am indignant as Myra blocks me with a towel but his eyes are focused on my arm. 

“Finally you use my name, I’ll have to do this more often.” 

I laugh at that, “You want to stay appropriate and right now you are not. Let me out of the water and into clothes and I will show you the arm.” 

“What about this one on your back have you seen Solas for these?” 

I sigh, “They are normal I am fine now out Commander.” He is back to the other side as I towel off and get dressed. Fingers touch and press feeling the edges of my bruises checking my range of motion on the shoulder and the elbow. 

“You’ll be fine with some rest.” 

“Thank you.” I am sarcastic and he smiles at me as we head to the Tavern for food.


	11. Healing the sky

“Focus through the Herald, focus past her into the Breach, now Herald, close it!” Solas orders and I do, walking closer as the group stays on alert for any demons it is a bit like grabbing onto the rope of a wild animal as it thrashes through me and with a pop I feel it close I shield my eyes at the bright light falling to my knees as Cullen is to me. 

“Trina? You okay?” 

I nod trying to get my hand to stop throbbing and Solas is there, “too much magic hang on Lioness, I got you.” 

I shake my head no, “away Solas, I got this.” I am cleansing and purging myself feel Cullen’s abilities do the same. I am up and hugged by Dorian and the celebration is in effect for most of the day and well into the night. 

“This is the victory we needed, well done.” Cassandra is standing with me watching the others. I am trying to not be jealous of the women dancing with Blackwall and Krem of the shy maid trying to get Cullen out there to dance. 

I am down in front of Cullen before I realize what I am doing grabbing him and pulling him onto the ring to dance. His hands on my waist and a smile on his face as he takes me through the steps lifts me when necessary both of us out of breath as the music stops blush at the applause. 

“Never would have guessed Curly knew the steps to the marcher dances.” Varric states watching them. 

“Learned them to impress someone else and Trina helped him, want to see her really shine? Have her step out to a Ferelden tune, she learned them for him and then he left.” Rylan provides snagging Trina for another dance the pair laughing as he imitates a noble lord. 

Then the warning bell rings and life goes to hell in a hand basket with me as the passenger. None of us are in armor none of us even have weapons as we race to the Chantry and I am playing squire to Cullen as Blackwall is doing the same for me and Cullen is helping Cassandra who is helping Rylan. Cullen is done first, “Go figure out what we’ve got I’ll be there in a moment come here Cassandra your pauldrons aren’t strapped in the back.” 

“It’s fascinating really to see them all handle each other as if they practice at this.” I smile at Dorian as he watches. 

“We do, didn’t you know every Tuesday though there are usually shots involved.” Rylan is done next along with Cassandra and I turn to look at Blackwall. “What the hell Blackwall, which part of my armor is giving you hell?” 

“Left pauldron is not working.” I sigh, “Take it off than we need to see what is going on.” Myra has my shield though she cannot lift it and I do one handed putting it on my back as my blade is sheathed. 

“How you heft that shield is beyond me Lioness.” 

I smile, “It’s silverite the issue one is iron so twice as heavy this one is light compared to the one I carried as a knight.” 

“Forces approaching.” Cullen roars. 

“Under what flag?” Josephine asks, 

“None.” It is like watching ants come out of their hill as the forces pour over the ridge. There is a knocking and a voice. “Hello? I can’t come in unless you open the door.” I do in time to see a Venatori fall and the bodies of three more as a boy with a huge hat stands there. “I came to warn you, he will kill you all.” 

“Who?” Cullen asks. 

“The Elder one, he is loud. He is angry, you took his mages and closed his hole he will make you pay for that.” I am looking up at the ridge seeing two specks staying still and it’s Varric who is shaking his head. 

“Can’t be, we killed him I was there he can’t be alive and is that Sampson? Not possible!” Panic is all Varric is giving me and I look at Cullen. 

“Give me something, anything.” 

“Use the trebuchets on the mountains see if we can bury him, we need to evacuate.” I nod. “Mages If that is Sampson he has the Templars with him you have permission to engage do not hesitate, the Templars will kill you if they can.” 

“Vivienne, Solas, Cassandra get people into the Chantry rest of you with me let’s make sure our citizens have a shot at getting out of here alive.” When I think we are making headway there is a horrible sound, dragon and I am covering Sera as the trebuchet is destroyed by flames. “Really a dragon? Shit, we need to get back to the Chantry we cannot take on a dragon and an army.” 

We get those villagers out we can making it into the Chantry as Cullen calls for it closing the doors. Harritt is there putting my pauldrons on buckling them quickly as I watch Brother Roderick and the strange boy who helps him. “Took a blade protecting a mage from a Templar, he will not live long. That might work he wishes to help you.” 

“There is a path, leads out behind the Chantry through the mountains and into the woods above the treeline, would put us behind all of this, it might work.” Roderick finally offers coughing. 

I look to Cullen who shrugs, “Any time you bought us has been ruined by that dragon now it’s just making him work for it.” 

“We can still bury the army just need to get the trebuchet right.” I state thinking quickly. 

“He doesn’t care about them, he only wants you. He will kill them all just to get to you.” I look at the strange boy. “My name is Cole, I can hear his thoughts, he is very loud and wrong he needs to die.” 

“He wants me he can have me, get them out of here Cullen.” 

“Trina.” 

“Go Cullen, I will be fine if he’s a mage than I will really be fine.”

“Come back with your shield or on it.” Cullen tips my head up as he says this smiling. 

“Get them to safety or my claws will find you.” I reply back eyes go to Blackwall as he nods. 

“Ready when you are boss.” I shake my head at Bull, no 

“He wants me no reason to risk the rest of you.” 

“I wasn’t asking.” He’s looking down at me ax over his shoulder as if it weighs nothing and I sigh. 

Sera nods at me as well as Dorian, “Rest go, give me the signal and I’ll get it done now hurry!” 

“My lady, it’s been an honor.” 

I shake my head no, “save the my ladies for the dresses I’ll see you shortly Warden you still need to show me the right pirouette.” He chuckles at that takes an injured soldier with him as Cullen watches me leave. It is a hard fight to the Trebuchet, I see Sera take a slice to the back as I get there a moment too late but she is up and shooting her arrows deadly accurate. 

When I see the dragon after the Trebuchet is done I yell for them to run going to follow them and there is a dragon between us. “Finally we meet.” He's tall, his skeleton form covered in robes but there is lyrium in his skin and his face looks like it was stretched on. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken, no more.”

“Whatever you are, I'm not afraid!” I am roaring.

“Words mortals often hurl at the darkness once they were mine, they are always lies.” Creepy thin man states and he's right I am veritably trembling in my boots but he doesn't need to call me on it. “Know me know what you have pretended to be.” I would never pretend to be him but okay we'll go with it. “Exalt the elder one! The WILL that is Corypheus!” He's pointing at me now. “You will kneel.”

“NEVER!” I roar much braver than I feel.

“You will resist, you will always resist it matters not.” He is holding an orb in his hand the metal object tings slightly against his claws as he looks at it. “I am here for the anchor. The process of removing it begins now.” He's reached for me red magic coming out and my Templar abilities are nothing the lyrium I had already burned in the fights. My mark flares it's not only alive but it's spitting and it's excruciating as he tries to tear it from my hand. “It is your fault herald. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” I am hanging onto my hand trying to hear him over the sound of my voice screaming in my head. “I do not know how you survived but what marks you as touched what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens.” His hand closes my mark still spitting as the dragon at my back roars at me. “You used the anchor to undo my work! The GALL!”

I am on my knees looking up at him. “What is this thing meant to do?”

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” Ugh a follower of the Qun then fantastic Bull will love this guy. Those thoughts are stopped as he grabs me lifts me to eye level with him. “I once breached the fade in the name of another, to serve the old gods of the empire in person.” My mind is trying to absorb what he is saying and failing. “I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers for a thousand years I was confused. No more.” I am struggling to get him to let me go and I might as well be caught in Bull's grasp for all the difference it makes. “I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.” His breath is hideous as he smiles slightly tearing the scars at his lips. “Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods and it was EMPTY!” 

I am thrown landing with a thud against the trebuchet. “The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” There is a blade nearby and I grab it brandishing it as the dragon comes closer to his master. “So be it. I will begin again; find another way to give this world the nation and god it requires.” I see the signal for the retreat they are above the treeline finally. “You, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” 

 

As I hit the Trebuchet handle and I see the snow coming and I know I can’t outrun it. As I fall I feel something cut my stomach deep land awkwardly but land I do. Staggering up my mark is flaring but my armor is ruined. I struggle out of the ruined pieces of the chest-piece unhooking the pauldrons as well the straps having been cut. My fingers stick to my armor as I pry the arm armor off ripping part of the shirt I tie it to my middle hoping I can find the others quickly. Walking forward my mark starts spitting and I know there is a rift. Maybe I can make it expand, maybe take these shades with it and it works. Slicing through the last wraith I stumble further forward finding the end of the tunnel and making my way to the tree line. 

I am about halfway there when I hear a whinny, I am looking for the sound and find it as I see wolves surrounding Gypsy my shield is not an option with my injuries but between the two of us we manage to get them down. Other than the slice to his chest he is okay and he lowers himself to the ground struggling up with me and starts forward. We pass a camp, morning comes we see another camp this one with embers and as we keep moving the sun is setting when I hear voices. I stopped shivering hours ago, my arms are loose on Gypsy the only thing keeping me on is his drunken stumbling as he adjusts to have me on his back and the high snowbanks. 

“Gypsy?” Blackwall’s voice, “Oh good boy, here boy stand still let me get her.” Warm arms silk of a beard as I am pulled.

“Heal Gypsy, he has a cut on his chest, he did really good.” Rumbling chuckle more kisses on my head and I want to turn my lips to him but I’m too tired.

“He’ll be healed and taken care of no worries let’s get you better.” 

“Place her here Blackwall let me get the healers.” I can hear the worry in Cullen’s voice. 

“You’re okay, you all are okay?” 

************************)(*****************)(*************************************

 

“We’re all fine thanks to you, rest just rest.” Of course the golden stallion would find his rider; of course she would worry about the horse before her own life. “Bull come help me with him.” Blackwall gets the water off of the fire along with a rag and a poultice from Stitches. “This is hot, he’s going to object strongly to me putting it on him, and he’s really going to be a bastard about the antiseptic.” Gypsy squeals his disdain at the water but Bull just hangs onto the stallion dodging flailing hooves easily. 

“Here this light should be better.” Vivienne is there a soft glow allowing Blackwall to see much better. “Any idea what got him?” 

“Sword more than likely from the angle of it.” 

“How can you be caring for the horse when she’s hurt?” Sera is freaking out. 

“Settle down Sera or at least don’t do that near the horse. I can’t do anything for Katrina; I can fix the horse which is what I was asked to do.” Blackwall takes the paste Stitches hands him smearing it into the cut Gypsy thrashing wildly and squealing again. “Hush now, take it like a man otherwise you’re going to have her out here and she needs to heal so hush up and be still.” Gypsy flattens his ears and nips at Blackwall earning a chuckle. “I’m not the one making all the noise over a little cut now this will sting and you’re welcome to scream about it but I need you to be still.” Blackwall finishes putting the poultice on though besides a lot of tail thrashing and squealing Gypsy stands mostly still. “Okay you can let go now Bull, thank you.” Gypsy lands with the other horses and Blackwall makes his way to the tent. 

“You can’t go in.” One of the mages block him and he shoves the man aside. 

“Katrina, Gypsy’s been tended to; see you when you wake up. Owe me a drink for dealing with that spoiled brat of a horse he bit me.” 

“You think she can hear you?” Varric asks when Blackwall joins them at the fire. 

“Doesn’t matter, she needed to hear it and it needed to be said.”

****************)(*****************)(******************)(****************)(*******

Struggling awake, I hear the fighting as Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra and Leliana try and come up with a plan and my eyes fall on Mother Giselle. “Rest, you are not healed yet.” 

“They have been at it for hours; I don’t have time to rest.” I struggle to sit up holding my side. 

“Easy Lioness, you aren’t out of the woods yet still need some healing.” Solas is there and I see the worry and sadness in his eyes. 

“Then heal, I need to get these people to safety and I need to come up with a plan on how to deal with this Corypheus.” I struggle to stand settle for sitting again. “Where are we? Where is Corypheus? Any ideas on how to get these folks to safety?” 

“Easy Herald, these people just watched their hero fight and fall and rise again. We are not sure where we are even less where Corypheus is. Only when the night is darkest can light shine through.” Giselle states and I sigh. 

“I am not the Herald of anything but I so have a plan or few to get this world back on track. I don’t like what the Chantry has done to either the Templars or the Mages. I have too much to do to lay here or kneel here and pray for miracles.” I stand and stumble to the entrance of the tent eyes searching seeing who is there and who is not counting fires and grieving the loss of so many. 

“The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. The more our trials seem ordained.” Giselle walks up behind me watches the advisers with me. “That is hard to accept no? What we have been called to endure? What we perhaps must come to believe” 

“I didn’t die I escaped the avalanche, barely but I did.” 

“The survivors know what they saw; can we truly know the Heavens are not with us?” 

“You forget I am a woman of the world as well as the Chantry I do believe but I felt no Divine in the rift nor at Haven.” I look back at her also look at Solas, “I see only another obstacle to defeat on my own.” 

Her voice rises in song and I am moved as the rest join in though when Cullen adds his voice to the fray I chuckle just a little. 

Shadows fall

And hope has fled.

Steel your heart

The dawn will come.

The night is long

And the path is dark

Look to the sky

For one day soon

The dawn will come.

The Shepard's lost

And his home is far

Keep to the stars

The dawn will come  
Bare your blade

And raise it high

Stand your ground

The dawn will come.

As the song ends they are kneeling to me and I match eyes with Bull, Varric and Solas. This is not what I want, this serves nothing but putting me on a pedestal higher than I want to fall from. “Rise and join me in defeating this monster know that we can defeat him and we will.” My voice echoes out across the people and I stand still for the applause as people finally move off and I match eyes with Cullen. “Advisers, let’s get a plan.” 

“Rest Lioness, plot and plan in the morning trust me.” Solas begs and I nod feeling his magic wrap me up again feel Dorian’s magic flare as well. 

“Not yet Dorian.” Dorian nods waits. “No more fighting, figure out where we are, what supplies we have and what our personnel looks like. I look at Leliana, Josephine and Cullen in turn, “Cass get with Varric he seemed to know who those two were and we need the information. I didn’t kill him, I know that and I will not fail again.” They all nod headed off to their stations and I motion Bull and Blackwall over. “Bull, how are your men?” 

“Fine Boss, all of them are fine.” 

“Fantastic set them as guards on this and the advisers tent no one in or out unless requested. Blackwall.” I hug him gently. “Thank you for Gypsy, I will float you in whatever you want when we get near a Tavern for putting up with him.” I spot the mage I am looking for. “Vivienne.” 

“Yes dear?” She looks a little haggard but not a speck of dirt is on her and everything seems calm in her world. 

“Make sure your mages are okay, make sure the Tranquil are okay work with the Templars we don’t want wild magic and I don’t want anything to draw Corypheus.” She nods and moves off. 

“Say goodnight Katrina.” Dorian waves a hand having Bull catch her. “I am sure she had more plans and I am positive I will pay for that when she wakes up but she needs rest.” 

“By attacking you, by attacking the Inquisition Corypheus has changed everything; north we need to go north.” Solas states his voice has a distant edge to it and I wonder if I am in the fade with him. 

North we go once I am up; I am regulated to riding which is fine though they put me in the wagon instead of on a horse. Dennet managed to save all of the horses which is good as they become pack horses and I am with the wounded. “How you doing boss?’ I smile at Bull as he walks along with me. 

“Bored, but Commander roars really loud when I try to entertain myself so I am behaving.” 

“You were curious about the Qunari right?” 

I nod, “Specifically about the mages and the Arvaarads, none of them would speak to me about what it was they do or how they do it.” 

Bull nods and passes me a thin book. “This one will help you with general knowledge of the Qunari as a people. I flip the book open and smile it’s written in common. 

“You are opening yourself up to a lot of questions.” 

He nods, “I’m looking forward to it ashkaari.” I don’t ask him what it means which is what he expects; instead I start to read the book. “Oh this is going to be fun.” 

He walks off and I settle in to read when Sera shows up and jumps in the back with me. “Bored too huh?” 

I state and she nods, “All this marching and Commander being no fun.” I think for a moment and then look at her with my best let’s get into trouble face. “Why you lookin at me like that? What you got planned?” 

I stash the book in my saddlebag and gingerly sit up wincing a little. “It occurs to me we are passing all of this lovely snow and no one has started a snowball fight.” 

“Oh I like you.” There are several children with me in the wagon and they are laughing. 

“Concentrate your assault on the Commander; have at any of my companions if you like.” I wink and jump out of the wagon with Sera who helps a few of the kids out. Within minutes there is a flurry of snow activity and laughs. 

“Katrina, put that snowball down, if you throw it at.” I cut Dorian off with one to the face the wet mess spilling down to drip all over him and I have brief thoughts of chasing one of the beads down onto his neck and then his chest shaking my head I am smiling though unrepentant. “I am cold enough already without being wet as well.” He is smiling too though is scowling when a hail of snowballs catch him and me. 

“Hey you are on my side!” I yell indignant as the children scamper off. 

“Vishante Kaffas!” More snowballs find him and I am laughing hard enough I can’t breathe. 

“What does that mean?” Sera asks curious. 

“It’s old Tevinter it literally means shit on my tongue.” Sera dissolves into laughter along with me. 

“Trina.” He is rumbling right behind me and I turn slowly to look at the scowling lion. “Get back in the wagon.” Each word is enunciated carefully controlled and I notice his hair is wet his collar is as well and I can see the laughter in those eyes. 

“You liked my snow fight?” 

He smiles for a moment, “I did, managed to coordinate an attack on Rylan quite well.” He shakes his head no at me though, “Get back in the wagon please Trina you almost died.” I sigh and nod. 

“Lioness, come with me you too Commander I need to show you something.” Solas is there and we follow him to the front and he smiles when we round the next bend, “SkyHold.” 

I am smiling as it comes into view. It is a true castle four parapets with walls that look solid in between. It sits on top of a mountain the path we are on now one of three as it rises out of the mists. This castle looks defensible and solid. Home. “It’s perfect.” Solas nods at my assessment and we head back to the wagons. It takes a couple of days but we get people sorted out. My room is over the throne room with a balcony and private office. I have a throne room; I am still in shock about being declared the Inquisitor.


	12. I Declare You Worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- You were warned!

“So this is SkyHold. Come with me I want to examine our fortifications.” Blackwall offers his arm to me and I oblige slipping my fingers onto it. I do not lean on him merely accept the comfort of him at my side. I had a lot of time to think while I was walking, riding and then almost dying. As we get to the battlements he walks to the edge looks back and smiles. “We’ll be able to see Corypheus coming now.” 

“He thinks we’re beaten, by the time he realizes we aren’t we’ll be legion.” I smile as I say this, I believe it. 

“I know soldiers, I know our soldiers Corypheus made 100 enemies when he kicked down our door and when he came after you he really made it personal. I swear I’ll take that twisted bastard down even if I have to die to do it.” 

“I’m not losing anyone to Corypheus especially not you.” I look at him careful of the gamble. 

“You can’t afford to think I’m special I’m a soldier no different than any other soldier lost at Haven. I am fond of you it is true but we can’t let this go any farther. Whatever you want this to be is impossible.” He's not let me near him. 

“Why is it impossible, I know you have feelings for me?” Flashes of kisses, of fights of his unwavering support. 

“My lady don’t.” He turns away from me and I don’t follow. “You are the Inquisitor the Herald of Andraste even now there are people flocking to your banner ready to serve to die. We must remain focused on the task at hand.” 

“I care for you just as much for you as I do them, can't you just accept it?” 

“I wish it were simple believe me I do but it’s not we’re both bound by duty our lives aren’t ours to live don’t make this harder than it has to be.” He walks away then left me on the battlements to deal with my shattering heart.

********************************************************************************** 

When next I’d come to the stables to see the horses he’d been working on a rocker. “Keeping busy I see.” 

He smiles when he sees me. “Care for a ride?” I’m intrigued, we haven’t spoken since the battlements since then he’s been formal and I’ve been distracted. My title seems to have come with paperwork, lots of it and responsibilities to deal with things. I haven’t had much time to breath much less think about relationships. 

“Sure.” I swing up on Lacey not willing to deal with Gypsy’s temper tantrums if I need to focus on Blackwall. 

“I’m sorry I rebuffed you.” We are doing maneuvers in the field below SkyHold. 

“I understand.” I do, it’s not going to be easy to be involved with me. 

“No, you don’t I’d like to explain why, come with me to the coast and I’ll give you more of an explanation.” 

I nod, “If it’s important you than it’s important to me we can leave in a couple of days if you want.” He nods. 

“Where are you going?” Cassandra is surprised. 

“Storm Coast, Blackwall has a hunch about the missing Wardens and it’s worth checking into.” 

“You are taking no others?” 

I shake my head no, “Region is stable, and we won’t be gone long.” 

Cullen nods, “Be careful. Leliana’s scouts will be there if you run into trouble.” 

**********************************************************************************

“A Warden’s Constable badge.” He states when I find the item. 

“Your badge you mean?” I hand it to him. 

He hesitates, “I suppose it is this was my life before you endless battles and ruins and death.” He’s looking out over the bluff at the water. 

“Nothing you have to face alone anymore.” 

Chuckles for that, “Nothing frightens you does it?” 

“Losing you does.” I admit carefully. 

“My lady, there is nothing else here for me, I need to think.” I’d left him alone the entire way back to SkyHold. 

_Come and speak to me when you are ready._ I’d left the note on his bed in the loft now I paced like a restless woman and there is a knock on the door. I open it allowing him in. “I wasn't sure you would come.” 

“I had to see you” and he is kissing me finally my mind says as arms close around me and lips taste. “No, this is wrong I shouldn’t be here.” 

“It’s not wrong.” I hang onto him I am not letting him go. 

“I want to give in Maker knows I want to but I’m not what you want I could never be what you deserve.” His eyes are pleading and I do let him go. 

“You’re wrong you’re a good man,” I cup his cheek enjoying the silk of the beard. 

“Am I?” 

“I see it.” His arms are around me and he closes his eyes. 

“There is nothing I could offer you you’d have no life with me. But I need you to end this because I can’t.” He’s dropped his hands and I search his face asking mind and heart if this is the one they really want. Body’s got no vote I am completely aflame and my skin tingles it wants to be touched so much. I step and kiss him. 

“Did that feel wrong?” 

“You’ll regret this my lady.” He’s kissing me again and my hands are tracing muscles under his tunic itch badly to touch his skin. “My lady.” 

I’d chuckled, “In here you will call me Kat tell me now if you don’t want to be marked I tend to live up to the name.” 

More chuckles as he places my hand on his chest. “Mark me yours Kat I’ll not be anyone else’s. I’d pushed him to the bed fingers skimming under his tunic and he is out of it lightly haired on the chest his arms the same I’d expected a bear and gotten a panther all smooth and dark lines. We are unwrapping each other hands and tongue tracing to know sighs and murmurs are exchanged and he’s chuckled at how wet I was sheathed in one stroke causing a moan of satisfaction from me. “Such a controlled lady we will work on that.” 

I’d laughed at that, he was right I was, fear of driving him away making me tentative. When we’d both been happy he’d pulled me to his chest had kissed me until I slept gently scratching his chest. He’d gone when I woke up and I understood that, neither of us needed the rumors right now and my reputation as a lady needed to stay intact for the time being. He’d sent me flowers and I’d smiled as Myra had put them on my nightstand. “No card to say who they are from.” I smile knowingly. 

“Trina got a sec?” I nod waving him over and sitting up from lounging, “Who are the flowers from?” Cullen asks and Myra frowns. 

“I thought they were from you Commander.” 

“No, must be one of the nobles.” 

“Don’t worry about it, what did you need?” I don't want them thinking about this distraction time. 

“You seem to have settled in to be the Inquisitor and it looks like you have a bunch of trips planned to get the rifts closed and the territories stabilized just curious how you’re doing.” 

“I’m fine.” I glare at him a bit. 

“Don’t bite my head off, Trina I just don’t want you to burn out.” 

I arch an eyebrow at that, “Says the man who spends far too much time working. I want you to have fun too go do something or someone just stop working so much!” I stand up tossing a pillow at him. 

He stands as well has hands up in surrender, “all right all right, I get the message.” Suddenly his arms are around me and I am looking up into those eyes and I am debating kissing him. “I will never let what happened at Haven happen here, I should have known he was coming never should have risked you like that and I won’t again.” I nod in understanding nearly cling to him when he steps away from me and leaves. 

I am done with meetings for the day head to the Tavern to drink, Chargers are celebrating a successful mission to kill a demon that was haunting a tower and I join. Blackwall had joined and I’d toasted him. That toast led to more and we’d made it to his loft drunk kisses making us both reckless and I am released from my top his hands and mouth worshiping my breasts and my hand releases him from his breeches wraps around him eliciting a moan. We'd been too drunk to continue our adventure and I’d woken in the loft limbs tangled with his I feel the tickling of his beard between my thighs I look down to see his eyes locked with mine as I cry out his hand clamping on my mouth, “Shh Kat unless you want the whole of SkyHold’s soldiers up here you will have to be quiet.” Another lick as I realize it is daylight, that I can hear movement in the stalls below Horse Master Dennet and his boys working with the various mounts. 

“If that is the case.” I whisper pushing him back as I sheathe myself on him my hips rocking a slow rhythm a horse walking would be faster. I increase, my head thrown back my breasts receiving the attention they deserve by his fingers. Thoughts of anyone coming up the steps to investigate knowing they would see me have me increasing my tempo eliciting a moan. Same thoughts seem to cross his mind as he rolls me under him his tempo not far off from mine as my hips meet his. “What’s the matter Blackwall? You don’t want SkyHold to see their Inquisitor being fucked by her Warden lover?” 

“Say that again?” He’d encouraged his tempo slowing drawing out both of our pleasure. 

“Which part?” I’d teased and he’d chuckled and stopped. 

“Say it again.” 

“Fucked by my Warden Lover.” I’d timed the words to his thrusts am rewarded with a kiss his fingers on my nub as my hands drive him deeper and he is catching my cries in his mouth as I catch his both of us breathing heavy and covered in sweat. 

Bells call in the distance, “Just in time for your first meeting too Inquisitor best to not let your advisers stew too long.” I’d laughed at that, put myself to rights as he helped me sliding into my meeting just in time. Leliana had removed hay from my hair her eyes laughing merrily.

**********************************************************************************

“Dorian, I hear you’ve been asking about the Inquisitor and I.” We're dealing with Venatori in the Hinterlands. 

“Just certain rumors that I am trying to find out about.” 

“Don’t.” Blackwall glances over at Dorian cleaning off his blade. 

“Future generations will want to know.” He’d winked when he said this. 

“What she and I do or don’t.” I’d stopped him with a kiss my fingers hooked into his breastplate to keep him close my other holding my sword still dripping blood from the Venatori we’d just killed and his arms come around me automatically deepens the kiss answering me with a moan finally I break it when I am getting dizzy look at Dorian. 

“Enough to put the rumors to rest?” 

Dorian is smiling, “Indeed good for you Katrina, good for both of you.” 

“So you finally got the girl, well done Blackwall.” Varric chuckles. 

They’d walked off a bit as Blackwall looks down at me a slight smile on his face, “Next time you do that there better be something softer than dirt for me to lay you down on.” I laugh at that. 

“I agree.” From that day on we shared a tent.


	13. Absence

“Lioness.” Solas inclines his head to me when I come in the rotunda, it’s his space now and I appreciate the artwork that he puts on the wall the mural tracing our journey so far. When I'd asked him about it he'd waved off the question until he'd seen me sketching more. Long discussion later I learned it was a tribute to the deeds I had accomplished the technique he used Elvin. He'd promised to let me help with the next one.

“I got your note, what can I do for you?” 

“My friend has been captured and I would ask you help me free her.” He's drinking tea and I know he hates the stuff. 

I nod, “where and when?” 

“Exalted Plains and as soon as possible.” 

“We can leave this afternoon if you want.” Solas nods and makes ready to leave. 

“Blackwall is out on patrol won’t be back until next week, Bull is out with the Chargers in Emprise du Lion and Cassandra has been in council since this morning and it looks or sounds like she won’t be out until late.” 

“We’ll use the Chargers than pick them up on the way, you want to come or stay?” 

Varric sighs, “I have got to get this merchant shit figured out.” 

I nod, “Sera can come with me she’s got itchy feet.” 

He nods and I head to Sera, “Sure let’s go.” 

“Bull and the Chargers will meet you at the Path of Flames camp.” Leliana states eyes flashing as she heads back into council. Solas, and Sera ride with me to the lake camp seeing Bull and the men there. 

“Ashkaari, good to see you.” 

I nod, “Good to see you too Bull, how are the men?” 

Bull nods towards his group, “Tired we ran into more Venatori but they’ll recover where are we headed?” Solas indicates on the map and Bull nods. “Let them rest let’s go get your friend.” 

“Solas, is your friend a demon?” Bull asks looking at the bodies near the road and I am off my horse blade drawn as I approach them. 

“These are fresh, what is going on Solas?” 

“She is a spirit of compassion, if she has been bound though.” 

I nod then hear a roar. “Let’s find out what that is.” I state putting reins up on Gypsy as Sunlight and Tadpole as Sera calls hers huddle next to Anaan. I reach up to the big stallion, “Danger take them to the camp don’t be a hero.” He shakes his mane and snorts, “suit yourself big boy she’s not impressed if you die.” That earns me a yawn, “right saving friend.” As we get closer I am feeling magic, massive amounts of it and three mages approach. 

“Do you have any lyrium, we’re fighting a demon.” 

“A Demon you summoned! Lioness it’s a summoning circle, break the circle the demon goes back to what it was.” I nod at Solas’ assessment. 

“If you break the circle the demon will be free you must destroy it. I know what I am talking about I was the main researcher in the Ostwick circle.” 

I shake my head no, “You know nothing, less than nothing Sera keep them here please.”

I take my shield off, “Templar, surely you aren’t going to kill us.” 

“Shut it otherwise you get arrows.” Sera is in his face and I smile as he cowers before her smart man. 

“Bull help Solas with the stones, I’ll keep the demon busy.” 

“Uh Boss.” Said demon is a pride demon and I can see his hesitation it towers over all of us. 

“I got this Bull, my abilities make me immune to most of what it can toss and I can keep it stunned.” I look at Solas, “I will not hurt her more than I have to Solas but if she chooses to truly get dangerous.” 

He shakes his head yes, “I understand Lioness thank you.” 

I walk forward towards the demon banging on my shield and roaring at it dancing away as it charges me. I smite when it goes after Bull who is trying to smash the rock as Solas works on breaking the binding. “She saw the face of evil and knew it to not be its true form.” 

Block a dance sideways sidestep. “Behind the rage and pain was someone looking for a light.” Another block this one driving me to my knees though I am up and out of range again. 

“Follow me; I shall lead you to the light.” Another smite and a silence as it tries to use its powers. 

“As the evil stopped and followed Andraste she led it to the Maker’s side his light cleansing with righteous flames.” 

I use a holy smite driving the demon to her knees and hear the crack of the stone breaking and the popping of the magic. 

“Andraste called out rise and know you are saved.” 

I step back as Solas comes forward. It is a quiet conversation between him and the green otherworldly girl sitting before him. “Now I must endure.” I ache for Solas as the spirit disappears, “Now to deal with the mages.” 

“I will do this Solas.” 

He shakes his head no, “I must.” 

I nod in understanding, “As you see fit then.” I am not surprised when he kills them, they would have died by my hand or his. 

“I need to be alone; I will see you back at SkyHold.” 

I nod, swing up on the horses to ride back to the camp. “Your grace, dispatch for you.” I take the stacks and frown slightly hand them to Bull. Watches as he reads them and frowns. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“Head to the Graves and get the rifts closed, it’s sooner than I expected but we can get it done.” I sigh glancing at Bull again. 

“You want to try this with no mage?” 

I shake my head no. “Get Dorian and Cole to come out and we’ll leave when they get here.” 

“You don’t want Blackwall?” 

I shake my head no, “I can’t wait for him to return longer we wait more people die.” 

“Bull, this one is for you.” 

Bull reads the missive motions Krem over, “Take the boys to Crest Wood hold the area until we get there.” I take the missive Bull hands me and swears. 

As we sit that night getting gear ready, making sure weapons and armor are ready I see Krem and he sits next to me. “So Blackwall huh?” 

I smile, “Do I detect a trace of jealousy?” 

He laughs shakes his head no, “Not from I Lioness, ours was what it was supposed to be still though hairy beast huh?” 

I laugh, “Just on the important part besides the man has amazing hands.” 

Krem laughs at that moves off to sort out a dispute between Sera and Dalish. “Hey ladies, knock it off! He snags Dalish gets shocked though I have her on her knees with smite in a moment. 

“Enough mage, you will not use your magic on your comrades except to heal are we clear?” 

“Going to chain and silence me as well?” 

I smile at this, “I’d buy you dinner first.” It’s the unexpected statement that has her smiling slightly. 

“I might take you up on that Lioness.” 

I wink, “Anytime Dalish anytime.” 

Emerald Graves is one of the most beautiful places I have ever been and I vow to bring Blackwall here to see it. “How is love treating you?” I glance at Bull as I finish drawing the trees and the line of the horizon there is an outline of riders but nothing concrete yet. 

“Decent when we are actually in the same space.”

Bull laughs at that sits next to me. “I’m still trying to figure out how he talked you into a relationship when you were so hell bent on not having anything.” 

“He told me no.” 

“If he said no than how are you together?” I love confusing Bull on occasion its fun. 

“I told him he was a good man, he’s convinced he’s not worthy but he is. Birth and circumstance aside we’re just two people in the middle of all of this and after I nearly died facing that damn false god figured I might actually try to be happy while I was alive enough to enjoy it.” 

“Still figured you would have picked Cullen.” I glance at him then, “Ben-Hassrath training remember, both of you are so comfortable with each other most think you are together but neither of you will reach across the middle and actually grab the other.” 

“He’s the Commander, besides he’ll never look at me like that.” I glance at Bull, “Blackwall’s arms feel like home and for me that is what I want. I get tired of the go I want a home, I want to not be so restless.” Bull snorts at that. “I know, it’s been what two weeks since we were in the Exalted Plains and now we need to track red lyrium leads and then to Crest Wood I swear we’ll see SkyHold someday.” Bull laughs, “What about you, where is home for you?” He doesn’t answer, “Ashkaari means seek, philosopher or someone who has found enlightenment, why do you call me that?” 

“Because you do, you try to find answers you see the world as a puzzle for you to figure out and it’s interesting actually.” 

“Why?” 

“Most people approach the world and either accept their lot in life or they rile against it and don’t actually do anything for it. You are more than willing to change it but rather than beat it into submission you approach it and figure out the middle ground you truly care how it affects other people.” 

“Not always.” He chooses not to step on that one wrapping an arm around me and placing his head on mine. “Bull you are going to make Blackwall jealous.” 

He chuckles at that, “Not likely besides you needed the snuggle.” 

I laugh at that, “7ft tall, three of me wide and he wants to snuggle you really are a good guy.” 

“Finally she admits it!” 

“It’s just serving two masters eventually catches up with you, as a woman who approaches the world from the middle it’s a shitty place to be when the people you trust ask you to choose.” Bull sighs at that knows I am right. 

********************************************************************************** 

We are out cleaning up another nest of Venatori when the shadow crosses over us. I look at Bull knowing I am going to see a huge smile on his face. “Bull, we don’t have the manpower to even try it don’t even think it.” Bull winks at me, winks and smiles SHIT. 

“Wait was that a dragon? Oh no we are not doing that again.” Dorian is shaking his head no and I sigh as the beast lands in front of us screaming in outrage. 

We’re already off of our horses as she spits at me. Ducking behind my shield I hear the hiss and sigh, “She spits acid so be careful folks.” 

“Not sure about this, not sure I can protect them.” I glare at Cole 

“Not right now Cole, focus on the dragon.” He nods darting in to slice at a tendon in the leg as Bull works on the wing. Dorian and Sera are dodging acid while I dodge teeth and claws and she is screaming in frustration. Suddenly she is running me over to get away and into the air and I feel the talon bite deep on my leg as she launches herself up and away heavily bleeding. 

“If she chooses not to come back I will be happy.” Dorian states looking a little more disheveled than normal. I see her coming back and am sprinting to Dorian throwing my shield up just in time for the acid to hit and I hear Dorian grunt in pain seeing only a drop hits his skin. I see her land and head towards Sera roaring at the elf who is trying to dodge out of the way. 

I bang on my shield from behind her and she spins to me swiping and missing. “Come on big girl, focus on me that a girl.” 

“You need to die and I am sorry about it.” Cole stabs the dragon in the head as Bull’s ax nearly cuts the head off in one hit. 

“We all okay?” I ask as we all gather off to the side. 

“Yes, we’re okay how are you other than probably a bit sore?” Bull asks. 

“I need to get the leg fixed other than that I’m good.” We head back to camp with me limping until we are there. 

“Let me see what I am working with and I might be able to heal it.” 

I shake my head no, “Not happening Dorian, I got it.” 

Bull’s shaking his head now, “We don’t have time to wait for your leg to be okay Katrina let him heal it we have shit to get done.” I sigh and limp into my tent removing armor down to my leather tunic and then getting out of my pants when Dorian comes in. 

“So you are a woman under all that armor.” 

I smile slightly, “I am though those parts are not getting shown today focus mage or are my attributes that much of a distraction?” 

He laughs, “Not for me dear, when you are showing off this wound to your paramour remind him there was nothing other than healing involved.” 

My turn to laugh, “I’d never let him hurt you Dorian besides knowing him he’d just laugh and say something along the lines of she does have a nice set of legs on her.”

Dorian nods as he washes the wound and I am thankful it was only the tip of the claw seeing the hole. “What marked your hip?” 

“Qunari.” 

His eyes meet mine, “through your armor?” 

I nod, “Caught me as I was leaping to block ripped right through was not my finest moment.” 

I look at the tent flap, “Come in Bull, and stop hovering.” He pokes his head in meets my eyes, “Go ahead I know you want to.” 

He lays his hand on the claw marks his fingers evenly placed and shakes his head. “If he’d caught you in the chest like that.” 

I shrug, “I shouldn’t have done what I did, and he was well within his rights to kill me for the interference.” 

“He found it brave more than likely, honored you with your life.” Dorian’s magic is soaking into my leg healing it quickly until it is a scar that looks weeks old. 

“Thank You Dorian.” 

**********************************************************************************

We finally hit a break for the lyrium when Dorian gets a note off a smuggler and we head to the hideout and I am watching the beehive of activity. “This is the man we are looking for.” I state showing a sketch of Sampson. 

“You drew that dint you, you good.” Sera smiles as she says this. 

I nod put the sketch up. “That is a lot of activity; I do not think we can do this on our own.” Bull states. 

I shake my head no. “Get Cullen to send reinforcements and we’ll finish closing the rifts.” 

Cullen’s troops come with Cullen in the lead and my eyes search and find Blackwall among them my smile hitting my face in an instant as he swings off waits for me to come to him making the choice to hide or show. I head to Cullen instead knowing he will understand am pulled close in a hug eyes travel each other before he inclines his head. “You are well then, how is the region?” 

“Other than the hideout all the rifts are closed.” He nods and I see the weariness and the excitement at trying to get to Sampson. “Rest, get some food and we’ll plan in a couple of hours.” 

He takes his horse to the picket line as I look for Blackwall. “By the lake Lioness he waits for you.” Solas states and I nod am happy to see the mage. 

He is putting water on his face turns to see me the water making him even more attractive as I am to him kissing as arms wrap around me as reluctantly he leaves my lips kisses the top of my head as I lay it on his chest. “Missed you too Kat.” My hands are to his armor I want his skin I want to wrap up in it and feel it against me. He catches my hands chuckling. “Don’t unless you want it all once I start I will not stop.” I grab his hand pulling him with me as we get to the waterfall and head to the cave I found behind it. “You’ve already thought about this haven’t you?” 

I nod, it had been a long three day wait for him to get here and I wasn’t even sure if he would come but my patience was rewarded as he sees the blanket and the food. I set about divesting him of armor as he does me as well done I reach for the food, “You must be hungry.” He’d caught my hand pulled me to the blanket and under him. 

“Very, all I can think of is you.” We both gasp as fingers dive deep I am more than ready for him my body screaming for his touch as he sheathes and just stays still for a moment. “Home, you are home for me, I love you.” 

I am cupping his face nod as tears bite my eyes, “I love you too Blackwall.” We are worshiping each other enjoying after so many weeks apart. 

“Wake Kat we need to get back, Commander will send out search parties to find us if we aren’t careful.” I nod knowing he is right but I am loathe to leave these arms pull him down to kiss again before he is chuckling and pulling away. I get up and get dressed placing my hair in the familiar bun I use when I am done fighting for the day get into armor as he gets in his each buckling and kissing as fingers linger over flesh until I am breathless again and he is moaning. 

“Trina? Where were you I was about to send troops to look for you.” 

I shake my head no, “No need to worry Commander, let’s get the plan made shall we?” I glare at the knowing looks of my companions blush at the heated gaze Blackwall is giving me. 

“Knock it off Blackwall she needs to focus.” Varric shoves the man earning a glare. 

“I am not doing anything.” Blackwall narrows his eyes at the dwarf. 

“Yes you are and I guarantee the Lion will not approve of the liaison let’s get our shit done and you can make eyes at her.” 

Blackwall snorts at that, “She’s too good of a warrior for me to distract you give her too little credit.” 

“Warden this is not a battlefield and she hasn’t seen you in weeks she’s distracted.” Solas crosses his arms. 

“Tasting teasing, wonder if we will have time, wonders if he will like it.” 

“Kid stop, leave her head alone.” Varric admonishes and Cole ducks, and nods. 

“She’ll be fine for the fight Blackwall; do not let them tell you otherwise.” Bull glares at Solas and Varric. 

When the plan is solid I eat with Cullen catching up and enjoying this man who I have missed. I am startled awake by Cullen’s movement as he gets dressed and I yawn see that it is early morning. He is putting a shirt on the smooth planes of his stomach quickly hidden as leather shirt follows and then armor. I am to him fingers getting him into the chest-piece and adjusting the arms we have played squire for each other often and he smiles. “You need to get dressed, we need to march soon.” He exits the tent with me behind him and more than one of the soldiers look at my exit with questions in their eyes. I get into my tent and start pulling on armor walking out with my shield in hand and helmet in the other feel Cullen’s fingers on the back adjusting the strap before he rubs his chin on my head causing me to look up as he looks down. “Should be good now; let’s see if we can finish this.” 

I head to Blackwall his griffon helmet with the plume easy to see among the rank and file. I kiss him feel arms catch me smile as he releases me. “Had every intention of sleeping in your arms, ended up in a chair head resting on the table. Cullen tried to wake me unsuccessfully. I apologize.” 

He laughs, “You are very hard to wake up but I do have a few tricks.” I nip at his ear kiss away the sting. 

It is a hard fight into the hideout the red Templars more monsters than human and I regret their deaths just as keenly. These were my brothers and sisters of the order and most of them did not have an option of this. One of the Enforcers catches me with a blow flinging me against a wall, “You all right love?” Blackwall asks helping me up and I nod, see Cullen’s face as he turns to deal with the next group. 

When Cullen and I are fighting next to each other in another tunnel, “We will discuss this back at SkyHold.” I am spared from answering as another group hit us and we are to the laboratory with red lyrium everywhere but no Sampson. Instead there is a mage and tools.

“Maddox?” I am to the man in a moment. 

“You are too late, knew you were coming. Drank my entire stash of Deathroot you'll not get anything from me.” He is dead and I am closing my eyes in sadness.

“Grab the tools, see if there is anything in the paperwork.” Cullen orders and we nod. 

There is an explosion and I look at Cullen in fear, “Get out of here now.” I stash paper in pouches, grab a journal tucking it into my armor as we race for the entrance. As we exit the mountain shudders and a landslide closes the entrance. 

“Everyone all right?” Cullen asks and all nod, we were lucky. Back at the camp everyone is tending wounds and repairing armor including me who managed to tear a strap on my arm. I have the journal open on a rock next to me as I work on stitching the strap. 

“What language is that?” Varric asks looking at it and I shake my head. 

“Dorian? Bull? Any ideas?” 

Both walk over to look at the book Dorian shakes his head no but Bull glares at it and calls Grim over. “Antivan yes?” 

Grim nods and I raise an eyebrow at that, “Can he translate it?” 

Bull shakes his head no, “He won’t but Josephine can figure it out if its Antivan.” 

I nod handing the book to Cullen. “Give that to Josephine when you get back to SkyHold.” 

“You aren’t coming?” 

I shake my head no, “Still have Crest Wood to deal with and then I will be home.” He’d smiled at that, 

“We’re still having the conversation.” 

I nod, “Yes and I want plenty of things to throw at you.” 

He smiles a promising look in his eyes, “I look forward to the battle Lioness.” 

“Crest Wood is undead; I am guessing you want me there?” Dorian asks and I nod. 

“I don’t like undead.” Sera shakes her head no and I look at Cole and Varric. 

“I need to help, let me help.” 

I nod, “Head back to SkyHold Cole more people who need help there Varric you coming or going?” 

Varric winks, “I’ll stay got the stuff done and it’s boring without you there Lioness.” 

“I will stay as well Lioness; I feel your mark acting up.” I nod in thanks at Solas. I know Bull and Blackwall will stay as Cullen’s group gets ready to head back to SkyHold and we get ready to go to Crest Wood.


	14. Close Calls

Crest Wood is a nightmare of undead, blight, and rifts with the Chargers in the middle trying to keep the peace. Add in a Wyvern and Krem is extremely happy to see us. “I have never been so happy to hear a woman roar at me in my life.” I smile at Krem as I block the next blow of a sword finish beheading the thing and move to the next group. 

“Why are these not staying down, Dorian?” He is shaking his head no trying to concentrate and I see the purple of his magic swirling trying to undo the magic holding these undead. Dorian, I, Krem and Solas are surrounded and I can’t even see Bull or Blackwall for the undead. 

“Lioness, it’s your mark it is drawing them.” Solas is trying to keep them off of us with his barrier and failing. 

“Dorian, Solas get between Krem and I, going to try something Krem shield up if it works.” 

“Kat!” Blackwall is fighting to get to me and I see Bull’s ax sending stuff flying as I concentrate on the sky and push the mark clenching my jaw at the scream that wells up as a rift opens up and Krem and I get our shields up pulling Dorian and Solas down as rift magic strikes out at the undead incinerating them. Dorian lights a few on fire and I see it’s not enough. 

Looking to see where Blackwall is I see him near Bull both trying to get to me. “Clear to Bull; go I’m right behind you.” I clear to Bull who leads them out as I turn back headed to the middle. 

“Kat!” 

I concentrate on the mark again as the undead grab and pull me I feel a blade bite deep kick at another one before I push the rift magic out in a circle around me It is all of my energy and I hit my knees my shield still up the blade sunk into the ground as my hand is on fire. I hear voices coming towards me and stand sheathing my blade as my eyes find Blackwall and the others seeking to see if anyone is injured. “You did it! Way to go Lioness!” Krem is excited they all are and my eyes fall to Bull who was walking to me but now runs as I pull off my helmet and drop my shield. 

“Going to faint sorry guys.” I am caught and am not aware of anything else. 

Watching her fight was always inspiring the way she swung and dove her shield an extension of her arm like her sword. When he’d lost sight of her panic had caught him and he’d become reckless had heard her and calmed reminded himself she was just as capable as he on the field. When he’d realized she intended to sacrifice herself for them he’d been pissed but then green blinding light had pushed from her and she had still been standing everything around her had been devastated. Dragon, undead, mages, nobles, demons, there was nothing this woman faced that did not either bow or break before her and he is humbled she chose him. “Maker protect her Andraste guide her she does your work well.” 

“Peace Warden, she is okay just exhausted bit of rest she’ll be roaring shortly.” Solas proclaims as they make camp. Bull is carrying her not allowing the rest near her until the tents are up and he places her gently down hanging onto her as Blackwall gets the armor off his fingers trembling until he clenches his fists. 

“She is okay Blackwall, she is okay.” Bull repeats it softly needing to hear the words as well. Armor off Bull withdraws as Blackwall gets her to underwear fingers lingering on skin thankful she is okay seeing blood on her bedroll he is panicking. 

“Solas, she is injured.” Solas is back in looking at the wound and cleansing and then healing it. 

He cups her face closing his eyes in concentration finally nodding, “That is the last injury Blackwall let her rest.” Blackwall is out of his armor but does not lay beside her merely sits and waits for her to wake. 

Varric is scribbling quickly puts the pen down when he realizes how much his hand is shaking. “That could have gone very badly.” He finally says and sees the rest nod around him. 

“All I could think was please don’t let her fall for me.” Dorian admits sees the others shake their head yes. 

Bull is quiet; not being able to get to her the feeling of no matter how many times he swung his ax he couldn’t get to her was a nightmare. He’d been teased with glimpses of her, seen the shield, the flash of her helmet sometimes he saw the lions on her shoulder but never getting closer. “We need to figure out where they are coming from, Krem give me something.” Bull shuts down the helpless thoughts decides to be productive. “When she wakes she will want to know that, so let’s get her the information we can.” 

“They come out of the water, hundreds of them if we drain the lake we might figure it out.” Krem points to a building on top of the lake, “This is an old dam house the mayor flooded the old settlement when the blight came through. If we can close the valves the lake will drain and we can figure this out.” 

Bull nods, “If they still work.” Varric chimes in. 

“I’ll get it working.” Rocky states smiling. 

“Okay we have a plan let’s just get the Lioness up and roaring.” Bull looks back at the tent again looks at Solas. 

I claw my way to wakefulness my body protesting even the lift of my lids to see if I am dead or awake. “Kat? Decided to join the land of the living again?” 

“Yes, water.” Blackwall lifts me gently and I take a moment to see me in my underwear and him still dressed. “Why am I in underwear and you are not in this bed with me?” 

He chuckles, “Wasn’t sure you would want that.” 

I smile at him, “Few things I want more than to wake up with my head pillowed on that lovely chest your eyes looking into mine and kissing me.” Then he is kissing me running hands over me as I pull at his clothes I need his skin need to reassure myself I am alive that he is alive as fingers and mouth trace reassuring each other and I chuckle as his body is desperate to be with mine my nails finding his back his lips on my throat hips canting to mine my legs wrap around him driving him deeper lips leave mine to lave attention on breasts as he drives faster and I cannot help the breathy moan that escapes me as we both release. 

“Lioness you awake finally?” I hear Varric’s voice right before the tent flap moves. “Ack okay did not need to see that, nice ass Blackwall.” 

He is chuckling as I am every shade of blush possible. “Post sex glow plus blush is very attractive on you love.” I laugh at that kiss him again feel him withdraw can’t help the moan whine that leave my mouth at it. Another chuckle, “We have things to do but I promise you can have that when we are done.” 

“I’ll hold you to that and a few other things.” I gauge the sun don’t pull on armor sees he doesn’t either. I meet each of their eyes when I exit the tent am not ready for the standing applause Krem starts and he smiles and winks as the applause dies down finally. 

“While you were napping, we figured out a plan to stop the undead we’ll try for it in the morning for the night we’ll set patrols to make sure we don’t get any surprises.” I nod eat the food that is handed to me clench my fist on my trembling fingers. I try to remember the last time I dosed and I can’t which makes me nervous. Done eating I look at Dorian for a moment. 

“Something particular you want Lioness or are you just enjoying the view?” I smile at being caught out. 

“Need to test something, promise it won’t hurt too much but it’ll help me.” 

Eyes travel over me quickly, “I’ll admit I’m intrigued all right, now or later when the rest are asleep?” It’s said with a solicitous wink that has Blackwall glaring at him. “No worries big man, she’s all yours but I do love the way she blushes.” I stand motion Dorian to follow me. “Walks in the dark, oh what will they say?” I make sure we are far enough away from the others before I stop, “Okay you’ve got me alone now what does the Lioness want with her quarry?” 

“I need to test my smite, it’s been a while since I dosed and I need to see how much I need.” 

“You don’t dose daily?” 

I shake my head no, “Only when I have to but we’ve been busy and I haven’t felt the craving. Or I didn’t know, now its shaky hands and short temper.” 

“Oh, we need to remedy that I don’t fancy being a target for flying debris.” I laugh at him tilt my head to see if he’s ready. “Bring it on oh mighty Templar smite me for all my transgressions.” I do and he’s laughing. “You’ll have to do better than that darling I am after all a Tevinter Mage.” I give it my all and he is on his knees but not for long. “Get the information you needed?” He asks grimacing slightly. 

“Yes.” 

“If you are almost empty I shudder at the thought of you at full power.” 

I smile at that as we walk back. “Cullen puts me to shame, Gregor always swore he was one of the most powerful he’s ever seen.” 

“Cullen huh?” 

“What?” 

“Usually you call him Commander you called him Cullen just then.” I don’t answer as we are back at the group and I head to my tent to prepare my dose. I stop though, if I dose now I won’t be able to sleep putting it back in my pack I grab the Qunari book and head to the fire to read. I am jittery and shaky and the more I try to not think about the lyrium the worse I get. 

“Boss?” I am up and away walking to the lake away from all the prying eyes. 

“Dorian what’s going on?” Bull asks as the mage watches her carefully. 

“Personal demons she needs to master until the sun rises.” Dorian is watching as well, sighs knowing she’s been close for days just now she is noticing the lack of lyrium. 

“She’s acting like she is going through withdrawal.” Bull comments watching her with her back to them her knees up her head resting on them. 

“She is.” 

“Why, she has lyrium she needs to take it.” Blackwall is up in a moment. 

“No, if she takes it now she won’t sleep and about the time the high is done we will be in pitched battle she needs to master this for the night.” Dorian sighs debates casting sleep on her. 

“Why not take a smaller dose now and a full dose in the morning?” Blackwall asks and it’s Bull who answers, “She doesn’t dose daily, it would send her system into shock.” Bull is standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Blackwall asks eyes on her briefly move to Bull and then back to her. 

“She needs a distraction and before you offer Blackwall she wouldn’t be able to concentrate but you are welcome to try.” Blackwall shakes his head no watches as Bull approaches moves her over on the rock to stand next to her. “How’s the book going?” 

I smile at him, “Drew the short straw to entertain me?” 

“I volunteered we’ll have Dorian put you under in a couple of hours so you get some sleep.” I nod not even arguing at this point knowing I will need something. 

“Book is going well so there are three branches of the Qun.” 

“Yes, Matriarchal decides what to do, Military gets it done and the Priests keep it all together.” 

“Do you think the Qunari will ever invade?” 

He shrugs, “Eventually they will but hopefully not in our lifetime.” I furrow my brow at that. “Oh Cullen and Cassandra would be fine under the Qun they love rules but Sera and Varric? No. Dorian would either be killed or silenced.” 

“I’d never allow it.” I say it automatically my eyes finding Dorian and Solas along with Dalish. 

“They would love you, your ability to contain the mages would be great until you started to Chant that would be interesting.” 

I chuckle at that, “I don’t do that out of faith during battle I do it for focus I’ll chant in Qunari if you’ll teach me.” 

He shakes his head no grabs my hand as it starts tracing up and down my arms nails making red marks. “Chanting with no meaning is an offense to the god whose words you chant. Do you actually believe in the Maker? Do you believe that Corypheus went to the black city and found no one on the Maker’s throne?” 

I think about this realize I am scratching his arm. “Put those horns in range and I’ll scratch them for you, will keep my hands busy.” 

He moves me off the boulder finds a likely place and lays down putting his head in my lap as I massage and scratch his head. “You are dodging the question.” He points out eye looking up at me. 

“When the night is darkest she will come as the light we need to guide us back to his path.” 

He stops my hands for a moment looks at me, “You say the words but do you mean them?” 

“Sometimes, like when you all made the escape from Haven, when we found SkyHold, when I made the accepting the Inquisitor position speech.” 

“But when the sun is done and the darkness closes?” 

“No. I have faced too many demons, have killed too many done too much to think any god would welcome me at his side. What scares me the most though, I’m okay with that.” 

He releases my hands allow them to scratch his head again “There is the brightest light I have ever seen in you Katrina; you let it guide you there is no evil. Evil wouldn’t have cried when she ripped a man’s throat out, evil wouldn’t have saved those people from demons and told a little girl she was awesome. Evil certainly wouldn’t have stopped the torture of one of her friends.” 

I sigh at this, “Hand me your balm.” He complies as his eyes close and I think over the conversation we’ve had. Concentrating on first one base of the horn and then the other I work my fingers into the base of his skull making him relax tension draining as fingers work neck and shoulders as well. 

“I do not think I am evil Bull, but I do recognize it in me and there are times I feed it more than I should.” 

“That ashkaari is something all of us do.” I hand him the balm back keep my hands on his chest scratching gently. “You settled enough to sleep or do you want Dorian to put you under?”

I smile at him as he says this, his words slightly slurred with sleep. “Not sure but you look like you are going to sleep right here.” 

He sits up and gets to his feet gracefully looks down at me. “Next time we do that it will be in my tent where I can just sleep you have magic hands and Blackwall is a lucky bastard.” 

“I heard that.” Blackwall says from the fire as we walk back. 

“You were supposed to.” 

I walk over to him placing hand on his shoulder, “Sleep love, we both need it.” He gets up to follow me wraps me up and is asleep shortly. 

“Maker how does she sleep with that?” Dorian quips. 

“She can sleep through almost anything, including the bear next to her snoring.” I am laughing as I hear what they mean, Blackwall snores very loud and I place him on his back abruptly cutting off the noise wrapping around him. 

“Thank you Lioness.” 

“Anytime Krem.” I fall back asleep again wake up with a full itch as the sun rises. My body is so taut every muscle is spazzing and it hurts. 

“Kat? Kat what’s wrong?” 

“She needs the lyrium, here where is her kit?” Dorian asks and I point towards my pack. Take steadying breaths as he hands it to me and I measure out the doses of what I need. Blackwall watches me in fascination as I do this setting the burner up and putting the spoon over it my hands shaking badly enough Dorian takes it from me finishes the prep. 

“Ah you get the same grade I do, interesting here open you can’t hold it.” I do grasping his wrist as he gives it to me, “Cut it a bit close this time Katrina, I don’t recommend you try this again.” I fall backwards the lyrium hitting me in a wave my body rejecting it and I am clawing at the ground my teeth clenched against the scream. “Easy Katrina, breathe for me there we go little more and you’re done.” 

I finish the bottle banging my hand on the ground curling around myself as it races through the high exquisite with the pain. Dorian is cleaning the mess up quickly and efficiently cleaning the implements and putting them back in the box handing me the lyrium back as I put it in the pouch my eyes too bright and the world too sharp before the familiar hum finally settles. “There’s our Lioness, now let’s go kill some undead.” He’s cupped my face as he says this answers my smile with his own. 

I look over at Blackwall know there will be admonishment or at least a declaration of never allowing me to do that again. “Well that was exciting.” I arch an eyebrow in confusion. “You thought I’d admonish you?” He laughs, “You are your own master Kat, serve yourself as you see fit. I love you and if you want to try and stop lyrium than I’ll support you but and I say this because I care don’t make me watch you damn near die again.” I kiss him then, it’s the thank you for being here and I promise to behave or at least try kind of kiss. I break it and get up to get dressed running a rag over myself to remove the sweat before putting armor on hooking my helmet to my waist and putting shield and blade on. 

I am devastating to everything in my path the lyrium in my veins singing with joy when I unleash my smite and we make our way to the building with the locks and I check to make sure we stick together securing Rocky in the room for him to work as more of the undead come my mark calling to them like a dinner bell. 

We are fighting on a causeway the fall into the lake deadly with the churning masses of undead in there. I am using my shield to push some off into the water feeling some climb up getting behind me to engage Blackwall or in front me of me to hit Bull. I see Krem getting overwhelmed send a holy smite to incinerate the ones on him as he smiles in thanks. I feel the ground trembling and look only able to see Bull’s back then he is flying backwards as a Pride Demon rears up again trying to get to me and I charge at the demon sliding between its legs as it roars in frustration as I bang on my shield in entreaty. “Get up Bull; we need firm ground for this.” I glance at Bull am barely able to brace against the demon as it charges me my feet braced as it tries to swipe I am not able to stop its forward momentum. 

Finally Bull comes to as the demon backs up to make another charge at me. “Boss down!” I crouch behind my shield as Bull swings his ax upward knocking the demon off its feet. I am grabbed against Bull’s chest as we brace for the next charge and he’s using his ax as a one-hander knocking the demon away but it’s up again “Tough bastard.” Bull mutters even as I stop it with a holy smite stunning it for a moment as Bull twirls taking the head and I lose my footing one of the undead reached up and yanks me towards it. I am falling towards the water caught by my arm he grabs my blade and puts it beside him as he finishes pulling me up. 

“They stopped when you killed the demon.” Krem states as Bull and I sit on the walkway and I fall backwards, “Thank you Maker, Andraste but I hate undead.” 

Bull looks at me for a moment before nodding, “me too boss me too.” I get to my feet seeing Blackwall eyes making sure he is okay checking the others as well diving away from the hug Blackwall would give me when I see blood on Solas. 

“You are hurt.” It’s an accusation not a question as I try and figure out where the blood is coming from. 

“I am fine; it’s Skinner who was injured. She’ll recover but it will be some time.” Bull is already on the way when he sees Grim and Dalish holding the elf woman up between them. 

“Took a blow meant for Grim, nearly cleaved her in two Solas and I were able to save her but she’s out of the fight for a while.” 

Bull nods looks down at her, “I’m going to carry you don’t shiv me.” That she only smiles wanly at him worries the rest of us more than we admit as he scoops her up her knives being taken by Grim. 

“Lake should be drained in a couple of days we can see what’s going on down there.” Rocky states as they get back to the camp and Stitches is waiting for them disappear into the tent with Skinner when Bull places her inside. 

“She’ll be okay Bull.” Stitches states as he finally comes out causing the hunched shoulders of Bull to straighten a bit in relief. 

“I’ll continue to heal her as we travel back to SkyHold.” Solas states taking the food I offer him. 

“Will she be able to sit a horse?” I ask and he starts to shake his head no looks at Dorian. 

“I can help you yes, but we still have the Wyverns to clean out.” Dorian reminds me and I nod. 

“Let’s get the village cleared out and then we’ll hunt the Wyverns.” All agree with this plan as it will give Solas time to work on Skinner.

Harding is waiting for us when we get back to camp heads straight for Blackwall who reads the missives headed towards me. “I need to go Kat, we have sightings of Wardens and Leliana wants me to look at it.” 

No dammit I just got you back. “Let’s get this done and we will go together.” 

“Kat.” 

I shake my head no, “Don’t go by yourself please.” 

Chuckle for that, “I have traveled for a very long time by myself Kat I will be fine.” 

“Please.” 

“Kat stop, I’ll meet you back at SkyHold stay safe I love you.” 

“With your shield or on it.” 

Chuckle for that one as he adjusts Rain’s girth turns back to me, “No tears love.” There are no tears but I smile at the sentiment as he wraps me up and kiss me before swinging up on Rain and riding out. 

******************************************************************************* 

When we get down to the village there are no more walking dead after I close the rift but there are papers in a lock box that make my blood boil. When I am done reading, what the mayor is accused of, oh he will pay. I am striding out of the village blade up as well as shield my entire focus on getting to my horse and getting to the mayor. “Lioness what’s wrong?” Varric asks and I thrust the papers at him as we walk back to the horses. “By Andraste’s tits, you stupid man.” Varric is to his pony and I wait as the rest mount up. 

“What’s going on?” Bull asks setting reins on Anaan and keeping the stallion in front of me. 

“Mayor flooded the village on purpose blaming it on the blight because he was stealing from the city and they figured it out.” Varric says it much calmer than I am. 

“What is your plan Lioness?” Solas asks curious. 

“He goes to SkyHold for judgment, if there are any in the village that wish to testify either for or against they are welcome to come.” 

“Here I thought you’d kill him and call it justice.” 

I shake my head at Dorian, “He deserves a trial, he wronged the townspeople not me I would leave him to them but I fear he will not get a fair trial here.” 

“Justice with a sense of mercy, you are a wonder beyond words.” Varric winks at me as we ride along. 

“Somehow I think you will find the words just fine.” 

Bull laughs at that, “Oh she has you pegged Varric.” When we get to the Mayor’s house there is a note of apology and the dangling body of a man who took his own life rather than face justice. 

“Maker have mercy on your soul.” I intone cutting him down gathering the villagers I tell them what he did, allow them to read the note, ask for another to step forward until an election can be done and am surprised to see a woman step up. 

“I will lead until we can get someone in the spot Crest Wood thanks the Inquisition for its help in these matters.” 

I wave off the gold she would hand me. “Use it to buy seed and plant, with the war food will be hard to find this winter you will have time to get a harvest in before we hit real cold.” She nods and we head to hunt the Wyverns. I have never hunted the beasts but thankfully the Chargers have as we break up into smaller groups mine having Dalish, Varric and Grim in it. Grim is human his blonde hair shaggy to his collar and at 6’4 he towers over me with his wide build. His preferred weapon is a maul and he wields it well either completely crushing the enemy or sweeping it out of the way. He is also silent which makes him an interesting counterpoint to me. My chant has gotten quieter usually it’s just said under my breath and I find it hilarious as we work on the Wyverns that Varric tries and fails to get the man to talk to him. “Where are you from?” Nothing, “How did you join the Chargers? Nothing it is glorious to watch Varric get more frustrated while Dalish answers some of the questions. 

“Oh now that is a beauty.” I state admiring the purple hide of the one we are circling right now. It is spitting and hissing at us the purple hide shot through with white and I can see a set of boots out of it for Dorian something to keep those feet warm. When it is dead at our feet I am trying to figure out how to get the hide without Dorian being wiser look to see where Stitches is as we meet up with the rest of the group. 

“That is the last of them, should be clear for the next few months no eggs that I could find.” Bull is holding his shoulder still as Stitches puts a poultice on it and wraps it. 

“Let’s get back to camp.” We do and I sidle up next to Stitches, “I need to borrow you for a minute.” I’ve peaked his interest as he follows me away from camp. 

“I’d rather not step where Blackwall is but I can’t say I haven’t wanted to.” Then he’s got his hands on my waist pulling me to him and I am pulling away. 

********************************************************************************

Bull sees her with Stitches wonders exactly what the two are after. When he sees the hands on her waist the laugh he’s shocked. “Don’t even think about it Stitches, Blackwall will kill you even if she is the one who allowed it.” Bull mutters following them as they head back to the Wyvern grounds sees when she points to the purple one sees as she stands guard Stitches stripping the leather from the carcass. He sees the group of wild Dracolisk before she does is already headed towards her when one of the beasts snakes a head over to grab her earns a fist to the face. 

“Keep working Stitches I’ll take care of the guests.” She does too creating a moving perimeter around the man as he steadily works taking out the Dracolisk in rapid succession. One is sneaking up behind her though as she deals with two in front of her. Bull catches it as it leaps dodges her blade as she swipes at the movement. 

“Easy I’m on your side!” Answering smile is hidden by her helmet but he knows it’s there as they finish the Dracolisks and Stitches finishes putting the hide into his bag. 

“I’ll make sure it gets to the tanner Lioness, just make sure you get the measurements and work with Dagna for the enchantment you want.” 

I nod putting blade up and looking at Bull. “Thank you for the help but why were you following me?” Arms are crossed as he regards me and then Stitches, “Oh you thought?” Eyes flash at that, “I do not require a babysitter Bull.” I shake my head at him “Let me guess had a missive from Blackwall to make sure I mind my manners? If you think for a minute I will tolerate that shit you are wrong, I will not be controlled or told who I can and can’t take to my bed. Back off Bull.” 

I spin around stomping back to camp furious with him and Blackwall hurt Blackwall didn’t trust me furious at Bull for thinking so little of me. I ignore Bull the next morning am generally in a pissed off mood as we get ready for travel. “Katrina.” Dorian asks approaching me warily, 

“What?” I snap. 

“Okay I am positive I did nothing to earn the frosty glare or the current aura of cleanse so knock it off.” I shut it off immediately looking at Solas and Dalish both of whom sigh in relief. 

“What has your nose out of joint?” Dalish asks handing me breakfast. 

“I do.” Bull comments from his seat at the fire helping Skinner sit up and eat. 

“If he pissed you off then smite him and be done with it, punishing us mages for him isn’t fair.” Dammit I have managed to really piss off my peacock I need to soothe him quickly. 

“Can’t he’s next to Skinner and I think she is too out of it to take proper advantage of an open back she doesn’t even have her knives.” 

“That much of a piss off huh?” Skinner asks and I nod. 

“Now Lioness, I am sure Chief only had your protection in mind he’s only looking out for you.” Krem adds earns a glare from me. 

“Think you missed a spot right there on the left ass cheek Krem try again.” Stitches states as the group laughs. 

“Considering how much the Inquisition pays for that protection he’s entitled to a little mother hen attitude.” Varric quips and I cut a glare along with Bull to him. 

“Wasn’t the Inquisition paying his wages last night.” I snap back leaving back to my tent packing gear and making sure my armor is secured. 

“Boss.” I spin to him arms crossed. 

“You know why Blackwall is not here, you know we parted on good terms, you know how I feel about him so why?” 

“Oh Tiny you really stepped in it this time.” Varric comments from outside the tent. 

“I don’t need help getting out of it either.” 

“Sure about that?” Varric asks and I am smiling just a little. “She smiling yet?’ 

“Little bit, she’s not going to let me off the hook though.” 

“Oh no worries my paramour is squirming on that hook too.” 

“Much as I would love to see that he didn’t ask for me to keep an eye on you for that.” 

Deep breath, “So you are doing this why? You know I hate being spied on. I do not need extras in the romance of Blackwall and the Inquisitor. Court of nobles, a lion I still have to face down on my own when I do get back to SkyHold, not to mention the rest of the advisers just stay out of it.” 

“If he asked would you say yes?” Varric is curious just how serious I am about Blackwall and I get it. 

“Men have been asking for my hand in marriage since before I was born Varric when I am ready to marry I’ll ask him. So no, if he asked me I would not marry him.” 

“Have to break all the traditions huh?” 

I smile shrugging, “Can’t be normal too much weird shit happens to me.” I look at Bull, “We good or are you going to keep spying on me?” 

“Kind of what I do boss.” 

“Right two masters, make sure you get the part where I protected my paramour from the jaws of Dracolisks and nearly skewered you in the process.” 

“Hang on Blackwall rode out days ago and isn’t here who is this mystery person?” Varric glances between us. 

“Stitches.” I state it calmly. 

“There is a story in here somewhere and I need it so I can figure out how to help you.” 

I am shaking my head no, “I asked Stitches for some help with something Bull thought I was sneaking a tryst and here we are. Now I will say it again and this time I mean it, stay out of my love life and stop spying on me.” When he would speak I am snarling at him. “GET OUT!” 

Finally we are ready to get to SkyHold Skinner being well enough to ride though we take a leisurely pace enjoying the time to heal and rest. Bull and I have not made up yet, he’s not apologizing and I’m not letting him off the hook. 

“I wonder if it’s possible to die of too much paperwork.” I state riding alongside Dorian. 

“If it was possible Lioness, Commander would have already done it.” Varric answers smiling. 

I nod in agreement. “Oh good there’s hope for me yet than.” 

“Katrina, mare had her foal, strong colt thought to put her to Gypsy next.” Master Dennet greets as he takes my saddle from me. 

I eye my boy nod in agreement. “Would be a good match though Anaan is a good match as well, her line isn’t known for size so if you are looking for a charger you need to breed up.” 

He’s thoughtful on that. “Let me see what Lacey’s foal looks like and we’ll decide then.” I nod in agreement dropping my armor to Harritt who scowls at the condition. 

“What did you fight?” 

“Demons, undead, bears, wolves, mages oh and an acid spitting dragon.” Bull comments placing his weapon on the growing pile of repairs. Harritt sorts the piles of armor and weapons grabs a pair of pliers and yanks a tooth out of my armor and shows it to me. 

“Bear tooth look like there is a lot of stuff out there trying to kill you.” I nod. ”Okay I’ll let you know but you are without armor for at least a week.” 

“You headed to council?” Blackwall asks and I shake my head no kiss him chastely. 

“Bath and then trying to catch up on paperwork. If that is okay with you Bull?” Bull sighs.

Blackwall nods, “I have a meeting with Leliana catch up to me later if you want or I will head to your chambers later.” 

“Head to the chambers when you are ready to sleep, I’ll need you to dig me out more than likely.” He laughs at that heads towards the keep with me and I enjoy the bath eye the stacks of paper on the desk warily. 

“There were more until Josephine went through them and then Leliana and finally Cullen.” Myra informs me as I am still glaring at the papers as I get dressed. “Headed to see the Commander?” I nod stopping by the kitchen for a tray of food and wine.


	15. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...For all you Cullen loving fans don't hate me too much!

“Food and wine? Think to get on my good side do you?” Cullen asks seeing the peace offering. 

“Only side I have ever met of you is your good side.” I quip earning a chuckle. 

“Oh and flattery thick enough I can butter this bread my how the sharp tongue of the Lioness has dulled.” I glance looking for something to throw. “Peace until the meal is consumed then I will do battle with you fair?” I nod and we eat in companionable silence. 

When we are done I look around the office again. “Maybe the battlements will be better, I'd really rather not throw important papers at you and they lack the weight to do much damage.” He'd laughed opened the door as I walk under his arm out of his office headed to another part of the castle near my room and he's intrigued me now. When we are where he wants to go he faces me, gold eyes search mine and I am curious why the intensity why the step towards me but I stand my ground. We need whatever this is going to be. 

“Why him?” Cullen is cupping my face there was a time I would be in heaven for this touch. 

“Because he is attainable.” I answer my gaze sliding from his. 

“Did you not know I wanted you?” That has me looking back at those haunted eyes. 

“You wanted her, you always did.” He steps away from me hands brace on the ramparts a clench of hand then he looks at me over his shoulder. “How did you know?” 

“I was in charge of your recovery those first few days after the Tower; she was all you talked about. When you came back to Kirkwall I thought the Maker having a fine time messing with me.” I put my hand on his back in comfort. 

“I wanted you then; all that golden hair you fought like a lioness was always fair with the mages even when I was not.” He's turned cups my face with one hand his other wrapping in my hair. 

“When Meredith went insane, when you stood against her I could never stand against you.” 

“When I saw you in chains marked the traitor for the Conclave, I couldn't bare it I wanted to challenge them all but I couldn't. I doubted you.” This is what troubles him most; I had been his second in command in the months after Meredith when he'd chosen to leave to join the Inquisition I'd not been able to follow. 

“I love him Cullen he is the one I want.” He's kissing me then it is the goodbye kiss the heroine gets just before the big battle it’s the kiss right before a major death. I push him ripping my lips away hands clenched so tight against hitting him.

He'd wondered when she would confront the lion had feared the one man capable of driving her away from him at the same time hoping he might be the one to talk sense into her. Over and over he had warned her she deserved far better than him and she'd waved it off reminded him she had no rank or title any greater than his, his was the noble calling hers was a way to fix the world. His feet had carried him to the battlements without real thought of what it would mean as he walked through the door. When he sees her standing with Cullen though everything in him yells mine.

“Inquisitor?” Blackwall is there and I go to him pull him to kiss me my hands tangling in his hair my body pressing into his knowing he will pull me close knowing he will not deny me this display or any other. I did not look back at Cullen I did not want to see his heart in my hands, I did not want to watch the man who I admired, respected and had fantasized about shatter as I walked away with another. “Are you okay?” I shake my head no pull him behind me back to my quarters ignoring the nobles and their remarks, walk through the guards as they held the doors open for me. 

“I am not to be disturbed, am I clear?” I pause for a moment as I hear the yes Lioness and the door close behind us. I show him to the side stairs, “These come up from the cellar entrance is behind a tapestry and a false wall. Solas has veilfire there for use if you require the light they will react as you come close.” I indicate a wardrobe and a pair of armor stands. “Yours to use as you see fit or not I will not make decisions for you to stay with me or not.” I take a deep and calming breath my anger does not need to be exercised on this man it is not his fault would never be his fault. My hands are clenched into fists and I head to my pack fish out some rocks weighing and debating before settling on one and grasping it hard. 

“Kat talk to me, what happened?” He's stepping carefully around me not sure if my anger is towards him or Cullen or both. I clench the rock again feel it crack under my grasp fine dust coating my hands. “If you wish to throw things than do, but talk to me.” Tentative steps carry him to me have him tip my chin up as I open my hand allowing the remains of the rock be examined as I take my chin out of his hand head to the balcony opening my hand and watching the remains leave to the wind. 

Turning to face him I watch, my lethal predator he who with a word could shatter me. Love is the most powerful thing in the world, this is the man who holds my heart and I ache for his arms but first I need to clear the air between him and Cullen. I do not need the bad blood, I will not tolerate the two not getting along for though I have shattered Cullen, Commander is still intact and he will retreat to that and I will let him. “I will not throw things at the man who did nothing wrong. I would throw rocks at the offender but he's busy sweeping up his heart.” When he would speak I raise a hand, “I love you, I want you, Cullen was never a factor to stop that. I had every intention of having a perfectly civilized conversation with him about you and I where I might throw a couple of things at him because he is an ass but it wouldn't have stopped me he wouldn't ask.” 

“Instead?” Now he's curious and I do step to him kiss him as if he is the most important thing in my life because he is. 

“He told me he wanted me, wondered why I'd never figured it out. Now he declares when I have what I want and yes I did tell him that. My kiss for you was that declaration he needed to get him and I back where we were before.” 

“Where is that?” He's let me go now crosses to the stand and takes off his armor piece by piece. “I will not tolerate his hands on you that way Kat, you are mine and I am yours I do not share.” I cross to him lips meeting his fingers unwrapping him as he does me lays me back on the bed kneeing my thighs open and I smile at the show of dominance even as his body plays mine like a lute until I am breathy and close to release. “Mine Kat, you are mine say it.” 

“Yours always yours” Is my answer will always be my answer as hips meet and my nails rake his chest as he is rough, too rough. “Easy love, want your hide in tact then settle down.” I growl warning am kissed as he gentles fingers apologize along with lips and body. 

“Do I need to challenge him to a duel for you?” He asks when I am laying on him covers tangled around us and I chuckle. 

“No, if you do I will be very cross. I needed to tell you, warn you because he will likely say something. Probably a threat but I will not have you two at each other's throats, I need you both.” My nails are tracing over the four marks on his chest looking so angry I sigh as I realize they will be permanent. 

“I will stay my hand and my tongue Kat, I've no wish to war with him he is your friend but if he tries again.” 

I pull on his beard to have him look at me. “I will handle the lion no worries on that front.” His nod to me is genuine as he kisses me pulls me onto his lap by my waist and I slide him in both of us moaning as I rock my hips feel his hands trace from waist to nipple and back again and we are both moaning as I feel him come triggering my own as he keeps me riding his voice harsh and low as I purr in satisfaction.

************************************)(*********************************************************************************

“What did you do?” Blackwall asks handing a tankard to Bull as he takes a seat. Tavern is busy but not too bad. 

“She REALLY doesn’t like being spied on.” Krem answers as Bull glares at him. 

“So I was helping her with a present for Dorian and Chief thought it was something different.” 

“You were the one with hands on her Stitches.” 

Hands up in defense when Blackwall glares at him, “Mistake on my part quickly rectified.” 

“Hang on I need the whole story here.” Varric slides over. 

Each tells their part and Blackwall shakes his head chuckling, “Glad you have a sense of humor on this.” Stitches comments he'd been slightly worried.

Shrug of shoulders on that, “She’s not going to cheat on me, if she wants to give the pretty mage gifts have at it, wants to wander off in the middle of the night she’s a good enough warrior to take care of herself. Yes she’s important but that doesn’t mean we all get to watch her every move. She was a mage hunter means weeks, months out on her own to have all of that stripped to try and lock her in a cage she’s going to lash out. You though Bull, you accused her of breaking her word did you even apologize for the accusation?” Groan, “Yeah thought so go get that done you know where she is.” Bull sighs, stands headed towards the stable. 

“Do all of the Thunders have the sheen on their coats?” Bull is leaning against the post watches her groom Gypsy. 

“No, only my line it’s a recessive trait on the mother’s side that has cropped up at various times but my horse was the first one where we could actually breed for it. What do you want Bull we both know you care not one whit about horses.” She stops grooming Gypsy steps out of the stall and picks up the kit for Anaan walks into the stall picking up the hooves and cleaning them. “Easy big boy you have three other perfectly fine legs to stand on stop leaning on me.” Bull walks forward a bit it’s a nice view of her ass as she completes the task starts on another hoof. “Bull? What do you want?” 

You bent over just like that on a bale of hay keening my name he shakes his head when she stands up and looks at him. Over to the other side she goes repeating the process, “an apology.” 

She laughs dropping the hoof she has in her hand and coming out of the stall to stand in front of him. “What are you apologizing for? Spying on me? Accusing me of having a tryst? Not thinking I could take care of myself a few miles from camp? I had Stitches with me.” 

“Because that worked out so well for you last time to have someone with you.” Flash of eye for that one. “I’m not sorry for spying on you, not sorry for following you either. You are the one who put words in my mouth about your intentions with Stitches.” 

“Wait so you think I owe you an apology? I did nothing wrong!” She’s vibrating with rage but her voice is quiet and a chill goes down his spine at the tone. 

“Neither did I.” Arms are crossed by both of them, “Katrina I was doing my job.” 

“Right, can’t interfere with that think I’ve had enough of barns and bulls for one night.” I spin walking off back to the keep head up to the battlements making it to my room and into the bed mind not letting go of anger or how much I hate being important.

***********************************)(********************************************************************************** 

“You are hell on my sex life.” Blackwall states catching Bull a couple of days later at the training dummies. 

“I’m sorry what?” Bull’s confused. 

“See not that hard to say I’m sorry now go find her and say it to her.” 

“But I’m not.” Head tilt on that one. “I did not accuse her of a tryst she did, I wasn’t spying on her I was making sure she was safe.” 

“What did you think when Stitches put his hands on her?” Sigh, “Yeah so you were accusing her and you were spying on her still think you don’t need to apologize?” 

“How am I hell on your sex life?” Bull is curious if Blackwall will share. 

“She’s pissed at you, which makes her tense and a bit like her name sake and about the time I have her settled down something else interferes and we start back at square one.” Head shake, “Plus the advisers are furious about us and it’s been roses and sunsets.” Shrug, “Thankfully she hates being still for any length of time so we’ll be back out probably in the next few days. I’ll give her this much, give her a list of shit to do and she certainly doesn’t sit on her laurels.” Chuckle for that.

Bull has searched every square inch of the castle trying to figure out where she might be and he’s coming up empty. Finally frustrated he heads for his room he’ll find her in the morning. “Kat?” 

“I’m sorry.” I whisper as he approaches me. “I know you have a job to do and I know I am not exactly easy to deal with.” I’ve wrapped my arms around myself cold, so damn cold. “I’d say I will try and be easier but I know better. I despise being spied on, I hate that I matter enough to require it and fuck you for not trusting me.” I am looking for something to throw at him but I’ve said my piece and I want to leave now. I am still smarting from the chewing I got from Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra about Blackwall. 

Hand on the door, “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you, you were right I did think the worst when I saw you with Stitches and it’s none of my business. I can’t do anything about the rest and for that I do apologize.” 

I look over my shoulder at him, “Yeah well shit luck seems to be my drafts of choice interesting to find out even important people have it too.” 

“Want to talk about it?” Head shake no. 

“Think I am done being told all my choices are wrong for one night really don’t need the spy head games also.” When he sighs at that, “I know you offer as a friend but I don’t know the rules.” 

“You are in the right place, Qunari love rules.” He grabs my hand pulls me towards the bed and I try to pull away, “Settle down boss nothing like that.” When he lies down and pulls me on top of him I am still struggling. “Stop.” I do. “Anything you tell me in a bed goes no farther than the bed.” 

I tilt my head at this. “So anything I tell you here and now like the Inquisition is giving serious thought to sending troops to Seheron wouldn’t go past this bed?” 

He tilts his head at me though finally nods. “That one would be a hard one but yes, exactly.” 

I am working it out in my head for a moment. “Extend it that anything said in the bed can’t be used on the person out of the bed.” Furrow on that one, “If I tell you I am having an affair with Cullen you can’t tell Blackwall nor mention it.” Deep sigh, “I wouldn’t but it was an example I could use that might put you in a tight spot since you work with both of them.” 

“Fair enough also questions asked don’t have to be answered don’t want to answer then don’t and the other person can’t force the issue.” 

“No special words?” 

“Katoh.” 

“Stop?” Eye arch for that, “I learned a few words dealing with the Qunari.” 

“How much do you know?” 

“Katoh, Kost, Anaan, anaan esaam qun, Teth.” I shake my head, “I apologize for my bad pronunciation I know it hurts to hear me mangle it.” 

Shrug, “You’re not that bad actually; we good now or you still want to be pissed off at me?” 

“I’m good, need to get back to the castle don’t want to send them all in a panic when they don’t know where I am for 5 minutes.” 

I am off of him head towards the door, “It’ll never change boss you need to know that now.” 

“I know, think that’s what I hate the most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? He's okay.....I swear!


	16. Shall we Plot

“Now that we have a name for the big baddy I called in a favor and he's here.” Varric states looking at Leliana, I, Cullen and Josephine. 

“Is said friend shy? Show them in.” I state not really looking at him as I look at the map. 

“Fanfare wouldn't be a great idea, he's on the battlements when you are ready.” I glance at Varric then putting the words together in my head of his statement. 

“Let's get this over with.” I state unstrapping my shield and blade dropping both in my room earning a chuckle from Varric. 

“If his friend is who I think it is I think Cassandra is going to kill him.” Leliana states a slight smile on her face. 

I take the interior stairs Varric beside me though stop on the top step allowing Varric to go through and taking a deep breath. It's been a long time since I'd seen him, still I need to brace for the magnificence that is Garrett Hawke. “I thought you were bringing her Varric? Where is she?” I hear the rich timbre that is his voice and my heart goes into overdrive. “Ah here she is.” Door opens and I am yanked through hands long familiar with my curves cup my ass and lips find mine his beard scratching softly against my skin and I trace fingers to it surprised and pleased. “Kat” Is a breathy moan as my fingers slide under his armor against his skin slightly scratching as I am lifted against the wall his hips holding me freeing hands to trace curves and lips to find my neck growling at the armor in his way. “I have missed you, did you miss me?” Hips are grinding into mine and he's finally let my lips alone long enough for me to breath and I trace the beard again. 

“Let me go Garrett, I have someone and so do you.” He does let me go straightening armor a rakish grin on his face. 

“We both know Isabella wouldn't mind would be pissed she wasn't invited to the party.” I laugh at that knowing the truth of it. 

“Mine would, bit possessive.” I smile at the thought of Blackwall of how much this would both infuriate and turn him on. 

“Ah you and the Lion huh? About time, Varric told me he was here with you two running the show things should be back to normal in no time.” Tiger eyes look at me; his eyes the gold with a smoke gray halo that always sent a shiver up my spine. 

I shake my head no, “Actually he is a Warden, Blackwall is the name recruited him when Leliana told me all the Wardens were disappearing.” 

“Ah, I have information on that as well or a contact that might. Let's talk Corypheus first, I killed him Varric was with me when I did it he was on the floor holes everywhere not moving. There is no way he could be alive now and yet he is. Rumor has it you dropped a mountain on the bastard so I am not sure how much more help I can be.” I am leaning against the ramparts and he joins watching me. “He took control of an entire Carta group and I went to stop him, used my blood to open the vault to kill him.” 

“Yet he lives and has a dragon with him.” I state glancing at him. 

“I have heard you've killed a couple of those, done some pretty cool shit as the Inquisitor.” 

“Awee is Hawke getting all lonely his fan base has a new hero to cheer on?” My tone is patronizing, perfectly done to irritate him though he smiles instead. 

“I am happy to share the spotlight with the Lioness, got any rampaging Qunari you know who to get.” I laugh at that, at the image of Bull holding Hawke upside down by his foot look mischievously over at him. 

“I do have one Qunari, he's a rampaging sort all on his own but he's on our side so far. Sorry going to have to keep that big blade of yours sheathed.” 

“I can think of a few places I would like to sheath it.” His hands are on either side of me his lips grazing near my ear. He nips it playfully when I move away scowling at him. 

“Ware what you do Hawke, do not think our past will have you immune from my claws.” He'd chuckled at that shaking his head. 

“My contact is in Crest Wood for the Wardens, I'll let you know when he's ready to meet. Bring your Warden I'd love to the meet the man who made an honest woman out of the Lioness.” 

“I'm still waiting to meet the man to make an honest woman out of Isabella.” 

“Ouch okay that hurt, you wound me Lioness you wound me. You should at least offer to kiss and make it better.” I laugh at that, “Oh and she laughs at me ugh Varric however will my wounded pride recover?” 

“Don't worry Hawke, tavern has plenty of wenches morning the loss of Blackwall they'll take you as a consolation prize.” Varric smiles as he says this even as I am laughing and biting my lip. 

“Not good enough to keep Isabella and I get to sub in for another man ugh my day just keeps getting better and better.” 

“Come on Hawke, let me introduce you to the rest of my group you are staying the night and do try to keep your hands OFF the married ones this time.” 

Hawke bows as only a nobleman can. “As you wish my lady.” I take his arm as we head down the stairs taking my hand away as we get closer. I duck under his arm as we enter the tavern headed to the bar to grab drinks sitting at the table with Varric and Hawke watching the people. 

There is a commotion upstairs and my curiosity is piqued as I head up. “Almost got him guys keep going.” It's an arm wrestling match between three men and Bull and I laugh though stiffen when I feel Hawke behind me step out of his range as I walk to the table and lay a sovereign on the table. 

“That is the Iron Bull, my rampaging Qunari.” I wave at the match. “I get winner.” I smile sweetly walk off to Sera's room to see what she is up to. “How goes it?” She looks at me for a moment and shrugs turns back to her pad of paper and scribbling her tongue caught between her teeth in concentration. I hear shouts and go to see who I will be facing. “That was Sera, sometimes she is talkative and sometimes she's not.” Hawke nods. 

Bull swipes the coin off the table and eyes me as I walk close noticing Hawke as well. “Hawke right?” Hawke arches an eyebrow in surprise at the man looks him up and down. 

“Yes though if I can be Garrett it would be great.” Bull nods and indicates for me to sit down. “Have a seat boss let's see what you got.” He puts his left hand on the table and I shake my head no. “Oh actually going to give me a run huh? All right.” 

Drinks are provided and I smile at Bull taking my gauntlets off see Hawke snag them. “Put em down Garrett, you know I don't like them touched.” 

“Easy Kat, I'll give em back after the match.” I watch him for a moment taking a deep breath and putting my elbow on the table hearing the laugh as Bull puts his up there and we're nowhere near compatible. 

I stand and place my knee on the table giving me the inches for this and smile. “Done this a few times I see ready when you are boss.” I push against his hand it's like moving a wall. I close my eyes finding my center chanting quietly and feel the power surge catch Bull's surprised look as his hand almost touches the wood before he retaliates or tries he can't get mine past half way eyes meet as I ask again for the power am answered as his hand hits the wood. His answer is a barked laugh as he narrows his eyes at me. 

“I know, I used my abilities making it not a fair win but it felt good so I'll take it.” He nods as I drink the offered tankard watching me slight smile on his face. “All right Garrett hand over the gauntlets.” 

“I will for a kiss” and he's standing over me the gauntlets held above his head expecting me to jump to get them. 

“Not going to happen pup, that one is mine and you'll do well to treat a lady better least this one kicks your ass. Name is Blackwall by the way.” Blackwall snags the gauntlets and pushes Hawke away from me presenting them with a smile. Arms wrap around me kiss me softly before looking to Bull. “She beat you in an arm match huh? Need to redeem your honor by trouncing me?” 

Hawke's smiling at Blackwall looks to me for a moment. I know that look and so does Varric as he stands to get between them where I am and I've already shoved my shoulder into him like I have a shield on pushing him back hands as claws at my side. “Don't even think about it Hawke, there will be no fighting in here. I round on Blackwall least he think to even try it my hand on his chest in warning, “Chloe.” 

“Yes darling?” 

“Take this one and wear him out, name's Champ. I'd bring a couple of the girls. Don't let him tie you other than that have fun.” I indicate Hawke my eyes flashing for him to dare defy me. 

Chloe's face lights up with a mischievous smile, “Oh I do so love when you tell us to have fun Lioness, come along Champ, let's see if you live up to the Lioness' assessment of your talents.” Oh Chloe, you have no idea. 

“I swear Kat, one of these days.” I glare at him and he shuts his mouth. 

“There's a good pup, go tire yourself out and I'll see you in the morning.” I retort as he sends me a rude gesture turning to Blackwall's raised eyebrow. 

“Is the pup someone I need to worry about?” I shake my head no. 

“He's no one important. Okay let me amend that, he is very important he's the Champion of Kirkwall but to me he's just a troublemaker.” His eyes slide over me thumb tracing my lip as I hear a crash and running feet. “Now what!” 

I am headed to the noise and stop when I see Cassandra running around the table chasing Varric. “You little shit! You knew where to find Hawke and you hid him! When we needed him, you hid him if we'd had him she might still be alive. We needed him to lead the Inquisition and you hid him from me!”

“Least you forget Seeker the Inquisition has an Inquisitor so I think it turned out fine.” Varric indicates me as Blackwall and I both regard the pair. 

When Cassandra would chase after him again I step between the two. “ENOUGH!” Both of them look at me in shock but stop. “Cassandra he was protecting a friend, Varric hide shit like this again and you will be sorry am I clear?” 

“Yes Lioness, I am sorry. Know what I think though? If Hawke had been at the Conclave he'd be dead too.” Varric walks down the steps I wave Blackwall off. 

“I'm sorry Lioness; I just cannot believe this was the Maker's plan for all of those people to die for her to die.” She is anguished and I get it. 

“We cannot always know the Maker's plan we can only hope he shows us what we need to know when we need it. All of those people died, Justinia died and many more will but out of those ashes we will build something better. I cannot do that without you though.” 

She nods in agreement looks over at me. “Varric should not have hidden Hawke, I believed him when he told me the tale that he did not know where Hawke was.” 

“With Varric, he might not have actually known where Hawke was when you asked him.” She laughs at that more a snort than laugh and smiles slightly. 

“True. I am glad you are the Inquisitor do not doubt that but there was much I could have done to change what happened and I will always wish I had been there for her.” 

I lay a hand on her shoulder, “I am glad you were not else you might be dead too and not providing entertainment by chasing Varric all over the place.” 

“You have a strange sense of humor Lioness; I have duties I must attend to. Until next time.” I nod watching her leave wandering back over to Bull and sitting down. 

“Never a dull moment for you it seems.” Bull watches me carefully. “I thought you loved him.” 

I frown at Bull not seeing where he is going with this. “I do, why?” 

“You sure about that?” Bull taps his nose and I sigh shaking my head. “You seem to be an all or nothing kind of woman so is it all or nothing?” I bite the inside of my cheek looking up the stairs where I know Hawke is with his entertainment.

“So are there women in the Antaam or is it all males?” I ask putting my head in my hand and regarding him. 

“Dodging questions again I see, all right Lioness I'll answer when you do.” I sigh and regard him it's a staring contest I can't win. 

“I can't answer that, you have that whole two masters thing going on.” It's still a staring match and I grit my teeth answering carefully. “Want my claws, threaten Commander, want my help threaten Hawke, want to be dead threaten my mages, go near him and I'll never stop and bring the world down with me.” I take a deep breath, “I can't let anyone know that though, I have to pretend he doesn't matter that none of you matter so it's nothing Bull absolutely nothing.” He doesn't stop me as I leave headed to catch up with Varric and Blackwall and a few of the others. 

**********************************************************************************

“We found information about the assassination attempt on Celene. She is holding peace talks in Halemshiral in hopes of ending this civil war with her cousin Duke Gaspard and there is the factor of Brialla as well. She is an elf and has managed to organize them very well, there are rumors she is a jilted lover of Celene's as well.” Leliana states looking over the map then glancing at me. 

“There is to be a masked Ball in honor of it. I can secure us invitations if needed.” Josephine states and I nod. 

“If you are telling me this than our messages to her have not been working let's stop it ourselves then. When is it?” 

“You would need to leave in a couple of weeks, there will be need of a dress, shoes, who are you taking we will be in a time crunch.” Josephine sounds just the right about of distressed for Cassandra to sigh and me to laugh a little.

“Which is why you have already organized most of it, who is already going so I can decide from there.” I ask sweetly. 

“All of your advisers will already be going who you take from your companions is up to you.” 

“Bull, Vivienne, Blackwall and Varric.” I nod at this lineup as Josephine does as well. 

“It shall be done, I have some of the dresses already sorted out they will be ready for trying on in two days.” Josephine nods again glancing critically at me.

“Just remember there is a chance I will have to fight in the dress so keep it simple and keep the fabrics out of the noisy range.” Josephine's eyes go wide before she clenches her teeth. “I can always just go in my armor.” She's shaking her head no. 

“I will get it figured out.” Josephine states and sighs. 

“Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you Lioness when you have a moment.” Leliana states and I look at Cullen. 

“You also need to come to a decision of what to do with Alexius.” He states and I sigh. Part of me had hoped he would not manage the trip to SkyHold but he had and now it was time I sat in on his fate. 

“Set Judgment for tomorrow let me go see what is going on with Mother Giselle, anything else?” Heads all shake and I am out the door. 

“Inquisitor, a moment?” I nod to Giselle. “I have received a letter from Magister Pavus about his son, he has sent a retainer to RedCliffe for a meeting in hopes Dorian will agree to speak with him.” She shows me the letter and I scan it quickly. 

“Why would they contact you?” I inquire curious. 

“He has refused to speak to him, knew I might have a chance to though he is your companion.” 

I nod folding the paper. “I will take care of this, thank you.” I turn headed to Dorian immediately this needs to be dealt with. Pavus is powerful, I do not need another Magister here causing issues Dorian is enough on his own. 

“When you have a moment Lioness, come see me.” Solas sees me going up the stairs and I sigh walking towards him. “I wanted to thank you for the help with my friend, I know we didn't discuss it after but it meant a lot to me.” 

“I ache for your loss Solas, spirit or not it was obvious she meant a lot to you.” 

“I visited where she used to be; the energies there are more vibrant. Perhaps something will appear there someday.” 

“Maybe, when it does you will have to tell me about it. You still owe me more stories about what you have already seen, I am still curious about it.” 

“I will, I look forward to it actually.” 

I nod turn to head up to Dorian finding him in his chair reading catching the title. “Champion of Kirkwall, pretty decent book actually.” 

“I hear you aren't in it, pity really every good book should have a you know I am not going to finish that sentence how can I help you Inquisitor?” I roll my eyes at him take a seat in the chair across from his and hand him the letter. “Oh a letter? Is it a naughty letter? Let's see what you have.” 

I wait as he reads it snagging the book from its resting place and flipping to where Dorian stopped. Hawke's eyes glared in defiance at Arishok as the Qunari pointed at Isabella stating he would take her with him back to Par-Vollen. His hand closed on his blade more than ready to defend her he would always defend her. 

“I know my son.” He shakes the letter. “What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble. This is so typical.” Hands slightly crinkle the paper. “I'm willing to bet this retainer is a henchman, hired to knock me on the head and drag me back to Tevinter.”

I tilt my head at him closing the book. “You think your father would actually do that?”

“No though I wouldn't put it past him.” Dorian crosses his arms looks thoughtful and good enough to eat. “Let's go meet this so called family retainer.” He nods. “If it's a trap we escape and kill everyone you're good at that.” I smile at that standing. “If it's not, I send the man back to my father with the message that he can stick his alarm in his wit's end.” 

“There seems to be bad blood between you and your family.” I wonder what exactly does make Dorian tick why this has him so riled up. 

“Interesting turn of phrase.” He winks at me. “You know we are related, barely but I did manage to gander at the Pavus tree and find a Trevelyan on there wonder if it's the one that helped found Ostwick.” He shakes his head, “We've never talked about my family before. They're not happy with my choices you see nor I theirs.” 

“What choices? Leaving Tevinter?” I am curious now Dorian's all tease and a fountain of knowledge on Tevinter but almost as cagey as I am when it comes to personal stuff.

“That too!” It's vehemence and I watch to see if it’s an act but I feel the magic bubble this is real anger.

“I think you should meet with this retainer...find out what your family wants.” I go the cautious route see where that will take me. 

“I didn't ask what you thought, did I?” I raise my eyebrow at that wondering if a silence is in order. “That...was unworthy, I apologize.” He reins in his magic the air going back to calm in a moment. “There'd be no harm in hearing what this man of my father's has to say. If I don't like it, however, I want to leave.”

“Fair enough, I'd never let them take you of that I can assure you.” He nods at that thankful for my steady support. “We can leave tomorrow afternoon if you want after judgment. I'll want Cassandra with us just in case this is a trap.” He nods.

“My lady, Cullen is looking for you.” 

I stop my climb to my quarters exit to see Cullen coming towards me a basket in his hands and he is holding it out away from him and swearing as he comes towards me. Suddenly the bottom of said basket falls out and the contents with it landing in a heap at my feet. Heap lets out a yelp of surprise and I scoop it up earning a lick to the face and teeth on my ear. 

“Oh good, he likes you. He's yours.” Cullen states yanking fingers back from the puppy when it tries to nibble on them. 

“What is he, why is he here and why is he mine?” I state looking down at the pup as he indicates he wants down and I do place him on the ground watching as he sniffs everything and my eyes range over him. “Mabari warhound, who would give me one?” 

“He ate the note that came with him thankfully His majesty thought that might happen sent one with the rider.” He hands me the note and I read it quickly doing a two note whistle bringing the pup back to me as he sits at my feet looking up and I kneel to pet him lifting the paper out of his range as he lunges for it. 

“Ah, King Alistair sent him how typical. Okay pup you're with me let's go visit the cook and give you a tour.” Pup nods and we head to the cook and I laugh as he runs around the kitchen causing all sorts of havoc. 

“Fine time you're having Lioness, get this boy out of here and keep him out. Here's a bone for him for the moment, bowl for his water I'll see to it meals for him are included with yours we don't want him hunting.” 

I nod in agreement on that watch as he scratches a cupboard door and then tries to smash through it. “Like to smash through things huh? Me too I dub you Mace.” He looks at me when I say the name tilting his head before barking. “Like it huh? Come on let's head over to the armor-smith” We walk into the main hall and I watch as he takes it all in chooses to stay close to me as I open the door to the undercroft. 

“Lioness, how are you and who is that?” I laugh as Mace heads straight for Harritt sitting and looking up at him. 

“Name is Mace, need a collar and a pouch to carry him in until he's big enough to run next to the horses.” Harritt kneels down taking measurements and nods. 

“Hunting pouch here should be big enough to hold him and made out of leather so he shouldn't be able to chew out of it easily as for the collar an old belt should work yes here we go. I'll get a proper war harness for him when he's done growing.” I see him yawning and smile scooping him into the bag settling his weight on my hip where my shield would be and head up to my quarters finally. 

I am working through paperwork the remains of mine and Mace's dinner on the table when Blackwall comes up the side stairs and is greeted by Mace with a growl until he gets closer and starts wagging the stub of a tail. “Smell her on me do you? Smart boy, I'm Blackwall nice to meet you.” He produces a bone from behind his back handing it to Mace who takes it out to the balcony to chew on. 

“Who told you?” I ask tilting my head and smiling. 

“Cook did when I went to get dinner for us said she had sent yours up hours ago, I lost track of time.” I don't go to him stay where I am at sitting at the desk a stack of missives on my right while I work through the lines of the letter I am writing on the left. “How do you do that?” He's watching me write and I smile. 

“Write right to left instead of left to right?” I continue the line I am working on drizzle sand on it to dry it. “It keeps me from smearing the ink, takes me forever to write anything but I get it done. I can write with both hands my mother having insisted on it as it was wrong to be left handed. Cullen taught me my blades he loved the challenge of working out how to teach me was the only one that would actually.” I pick the quill up with my right hand continue the next line in the letter as he watches me. “I am leaving to RedCliffe with Dorian tomorrow should be back the next day I am taking Cassandra and Varric with me. Then we have the peace talks ball in two weeks think I am going to stay put for a little bit.” 

He sighs at that, “You mean you will have more than 3 days under a roof?” I nod standing and sliding arms around him kissing him though pulling away and finishing the letter starting to fold the missives and sealing them sealing some with my seal, some with Inquisition seal and a couple with the Trevelyan seal. Stacking them up I leave them on the desk for Myra to deal with. 

“Yes starting with when I get back from RedCliffe have a favor to ask, can you keep this monster entertained? He's too young to head out with me.” He nods kisses me tracing fingers and I stop him for a moment. “Need to take him out before we sleep he hasn't gotten the art of peeing into the wind down just yet.” Blackwall chuckles at that. I head down the side stairs both of them on my heels and smile as Mace goes to pee on a tree quickly then heads to me yawning again. “Tired huh? Me too pup let’s get to bed.” We head back in and I am asleep quickly. 

“Mace, why do you sound like a goat?” Blackwall asks opening his eyes. “Uh, Kat there is a goat in your room.” He nudges me then is up when he realizes the goat is eating the missives on my desk. 

“AHHH!” I am up grabbing a knife and charging into the office at Myra's yell brandishing it as Blackwall is laughing hard enough to have him holding his stomach. 

“Myra are you okay and why is there a goat in here?” Myra is closing her eyes as guards are racing in though both turn around quickly and Blackwall is laughing harder now as I stand with my hands on my hips though look down and quickly cover vital bits running back to my bedroom and getting my robe. 

“Uh Inquisitor are you okay?” One of the guards asks still turned around. 

“I am and dressed you're good now men.” One turns around hits the other to look at me and then the goat and Myra. “Okay let’s try this again. Why is there a goat in my room?” I am trying to pry the papers it has in its mouth away and keep my robe closed am grabbed by my waist. 

“Kat, let go and get dressed I'll sort the goat out.” Blackwall is in pants and nothing else as he sighs at the goat looks over at Mace who is cowering under the table. “Kicked your ass already huh? Yeah goats will do that. Myra, grab the food you dropped.” Cullen is there taking in the scene of Blackwall shirtless, guards holding swords on a goat, Myra picking up food, dog cowering and me nowhere to be seen. 

“How did this one land way up here? What did that man use to shoot these things a trebuchet?” Cullen picks up the goat tucking it under his arm and hitting it for grabbing his cloak. “When Trina wakes up have her come to council we've had unexpected visitors in the night.” 

“Give me a sec and I will head down with you.” I state using Blackwall as a wall to put my boot on snapping to have Mace follow me as we head out the door. “Blackwall I will see you before I leave.” He nods headed to get dressed as well. 

“Guess I am eating breakfast alone unless you care to join me?” Blackwall asks snagging a piece of fruit off the tray that didn't fall. 

“I couldn't impose.” Myra shakes her head no. 

“You aren't else I wouldn't have asked you.” 

“What will Lioness think?” 

He chuckles at that, “That I didn't waste food and made sure you ate as well.” They speak and Blackwall learns Myra was a city elf who grew up in Val Royeaux's alienage had left when the wars had broken out come down with a few others most who didn't make it through Haven. “I am sorry for your loss.” Myra shakes her head. 

“Lioness has been generous and kind and I really to like serving her. She loves you very much you make her happy.” 

“Same Myra, same.”  
**********************************************************************************  
“We caught this man throwing goats at the castle walls as you know Lioness.” Josephine looks far more frazzled than normal. I look at the man before me; he's average height but wears a goats mask with horns to make him bigger and to cover most of his face. “Chief Morvan the under. He feels slighted by the killing of his Avvar tribesmen who repeatedly attacked you first.” This she says with disdain and a glare at the man. “What should we do with him? Where...should he go?” 

“You answered the death of your clan with goats?” I am curious now even the nobles are entertained as they watch this unfold.

“A courtroom? Unnecessary! You killed my idiot son, and I answered as is my custom, by smacking your holdings with goat's blood.” 

I arch an eyebrow at Josephine. “Don't look at me.” 

“No foul! He meant to murder the Tevinters, but got feisty with your Inquisition. A redhead mother guarantees a brat!” He shakes his head the two side horns reminding me a bit of a bull. “Do as you've earned, Inquisitor. My clan yields, my remaining boys have brains still in their heads.” He chuckles slightly. 

“It seems our conflict was accidental, Chief Morvan but it can't be repeated.” I lean forward slightly signal to Cullen. 

“Your Judgment Inquisitor?” 

“I banish you and your clan with as many weapons as you can carry.” Now I smile, “To Tevinter, I'll even secure you passage to get there.” 

He laughs again, “My idiot boy got us something after all!”

Josephine smiles wickedly. “I'll notify Minrathous we are sending reinforcements for their ongoing Qunari war.”

Guards lead the man out and another is led in, this is the one I have dreaded. When I spoke to Dorian he had asked for mercy and I had nodded not sure I could do that, my memories of what could happen still making me angry. “You recall Gereion Alexius of Tevinter, Ferelden has given him to us as acknowledgment of your aid.” Because he didn't want to take a chance of pissing off Tevinter is the other words I hear as I thank Alistair mentally for this headache. “The formal charges are apostasy, attempted enslavement, and attempted assassination on your own life no less.” Alexius looks miserable as he is handled by the Templars but I see no marks of abuse. “Tevinter has disowned and stripped him of his rank. You may judge the former Magister as you see fit.”

“Remind me, what's the precedent for nearly ripping apart time at the seams?” I ask my voice a whip whose handle I am long familiar with as it cuts. 

“I couldn't save my son; do you think my fate matters to me?”

“Will you offer nothing more in your defense?” Josephine asks concern in her voice. 

“You've won nothing, the people you saved, the acclaim you've gathered. You'll lose it all in the storm to come.” I lock eyes with Dorian who shakes his head in defeat. “Render your judgment, Inquisitor.”

“Some would render you Tranquil, a way to make sure you magic cannot be used for evil.” I hear the gasps of some see the clenching of Dorian's jaw. “Many mages from RedCliffe would see you under Fiona's care your promise to help them fulfilled.” I shake my head, “You served a monster Alexius, I cannot risk what you tried to do actually happening. You'll die now by my hand, again.”

“What do you mean again? Inquisitor did the spell work?”

“You'll never know. Templars prepare him.” I see Dorian leave the hall regret digs into my stomach as I follow the Templars to the platform he is kneeling his neck exposed. I do not voice any prayers, I do not offer any words as I climb the two steps taking my blade out and striking his head from his shoulders. There is a collective gasp as I sheathe the blade meeting eyes that would dare reproach me for my actions. I head to the kitchen grabbing food for Blackwall and I heading to the stables knowing he will be there. 

“You can still eat after that?” Blackwall asks curious as he sets down his tools the horse he is making coming to life nicely. 

“Yes, if killing a man put me off my food I'd starve.” I state laying the food on the bale of hay indicating for him to join me. He does digging in not asking any more questions. 

“Lioness, I am ready when you are to leave.” Cassandra is there her shield on her helmet clipped to her waist. 

“Let me eat and figure out where Dorian is and we can get going.” 

“I am here Lioness, along with Varric.” Dorian is withdrawn and I know the ride will be interesting. Mace bounces between all of the people smelling and biting at the hem of Dorian's cloak earning a scowl. “Please tell me the dog is not coming with us.” 

“He is not, too young to keep up and not mannered enough to trust in the company of others.” I scold slightly earning a tilt of head and a toothy grin. 

“If he manages to grow into those feet he's going to be as big as a pony.” Cassandra eyes the dog critically he's mostly black with brown striping over the shoulders no white at all he will blend well with the shadows if he can learn to use them. 

We are underway shortly and make it to the camp as night falls. “So Alexius is dead.” He finally states to me and I know I need to offer something but I stop when he holds up his hand. “All the good he once stood for, his integrity, his beliefs...he betrayed them all.” Head is shaking, “I won't say he didn't deserve death, I just wish there had been another way.” 

“I couldn't take the chance and I wouldn't make him Tranquil, I have never met a mage that requested it have heard many say they feel like they are nothing, empty, and I wouldn't do that to someone.” Dorian nods. “I am sorry Dorian, I truly am.” 

“So am I Katrina, so am I.” 

Arriving in RedCliffe we head to the tavern putting our horses in the stables and walking in. “Uh-oh nobody's here. This doesn't bode well.” I agree with my hand on my sword along with Cassandra. Only Varric seems to relax and I wonder as he shrugs.

“Dorian.” He comes from the side entrance and I am struck dumb for a moment at the perfection that is this man.

“Father.” Dorian turns towards him and I signal Varric and Cassandra who leave the tavern I would too except Dorian shakes his head at me. “So the whole story about the family retainer was just...what? A smoke screen?” 

“Then you were told.” Mr. Perfection walks closer and I see the differences between them wonder what Dorian's mother looks like. “I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never intended for you to be involved.”

“Of course not. Magister Pavus couldn't come to SkyHold and be seen with the dread Inquisitor. What would people think?” Dorian is lashing out with words and I am thankful it's not magic at this point. “What is this exactly. Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? Warm family reunion?”

Perfection sighs. “This is how it has always been.”

“Considering you lied to get him here he has a right to be furious.” I chide Perfection. 

“You don't know the half of it! But maybe you should.” Dorian turns to me his eyes glittering. 

“Dorian there's no need to.” 

“I prefer the company of men, my father disapproves.” I'd say I'm shocked but I'm not. That much perfection has to have a flaw that it is he prefers men is not a flaw to me but a salvation I'd seen the women fight for his affection. 

“This is not exactly news Dorian.” I shrug and cross my arms. 

“Why should it be? Why should anyone care? I have no idea.” 

“This display is uncalled for.”

“No it is called for. You called for it by luring me here.” Dorian states angrily. 

“This is not what I wanted.” Perfection is disapproving father figure and I am very familiar with him.

“I'm never what you wanted, father, or had you forgotten?” Dorian looks back at me a moment.

“I am guessing you preferences are a big deal in Tevinter?” I don't need the knowledge but I want it and I see his nod this gives him time to pause and gather himself. 

“Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard.” Slight shake of the head. “Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect mage, perfect body, and perfect mind. The perfect leader. It means every perceived flaw every aberration is deviant and shameful. It must be hidden.” Now I ache for him, perfection is an impossible goal to strive for it is never a good idea.

“So all of this.” I circle with my finger. “Is about who you sleep with?” I am skeptical. 

“That's not all it's about.” Dorian confirms quietly. 

“Dorian please, if you'll only listen to me.” 

“Why? So you can spout more convenient lies?” He's walking towards his father and I am still where I was I haven't moved and wouldn't dare. “He taught me to hate blood magic. The resort of the weak mind. Those are HIS worlds.” Dorian turns away from his father back to the middle of the room. “But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?” I want to gasp but I don't merely furrow my brow. “You tried to change me.” 

“I only wanted what was best for you!” I want to smite the man to put Dorian through this much pain but it's not my choice I am merely the audience for this play not one of the actors. 

“You wanted the best for YOU! For YOUR fucking legacy! Anything for that!”

His pain calls to me as I cross to him I dare not touch him but I do catch his eye as he leans on the railing. “Don't leave it like this, you'll never forgive yourself.” I say it quietly tentative words unsure of their reception. 

Dorian nods heads closer to his father. “Tell me why you came.” 

“If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition...”

“YOU didn't. I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do.” Dorian shakes his head. “Once I had a father who would have known that.” He is turning towards the door and I know it's time to leave. 

“Once I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed.” Dorian stops and turns back. “I only wanted to talk to him. To hear his voice again, to ask him to forgive me.” Looks are exchanged between Dorian and I leaving me to nod and head out of the Tavern. 

“Lioness you need to come with me, we need to show you something.” Varric states and I follow him and Cassandra to a shed. Inside are pillars and skulls and notes. 

“They use the skulls of the Tranquil to do this, to make it where they can see the shards like the one your found in the Hinterlands.” Cassandra states and I race out throwing up bracing on the wall my hand is clenched. Those shards I had been picking up when I see them but not sure what to do with them.

“Katrina? Are you all right?” Dorian comes down the steps and I shake my head no wait for him to cross to me. 

“Are you all right?” I answer and he shakes his head no. 

“Let's go home; I need to talk to the others about this...discovery.” I grab the book stashing it in my pack and get back to the stable. We are up and away from the town in short order choosing to ride through the night rather than stop. 

SkyHold is silent when we get there as we are waved through by the guards it's that magic time of night right before dawn and I take Dorian's horse. “Go; get some rest Dorian let me know when you want to talk.” He nods and I unsaddle Gypsy and then work on his horse. 

“Love? When did you get home?” I shake my head at him. 

“Go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning.” He is down the ladder in a moment helping me with Dorian's mount and then pulling me out of the stall over to the ladder my hands are trembling as my mind goes over and over what happened to the tranquil and I climb with his help curling up with him as he holds me finally finding some sleep. Sleep is not a retreat for me though as I see Corypheus and the way he picked me up and then I am falling and land with a thud. 

“Boss you okay up there?” Bull asks and I look to see I am on the floor of the loft having just fallen off Blackwall's bed. 

“Yeah I'm fine.” I look at the sun realize how late it is and am scrambling. “Catch me?” I want off the loft and strong arms around me for a moment. 

“Sure.” I jump and land in his arms looking at him as I do it. He puts me down without letting go and I take a step back. “Yes there are women in the Antaam, but they are treated like men. Most of our women serve as shopkeepers, priests, administration they are the thinkers and rulers. It does not mean there are not men that do women tasks just not usually done.” 

“Right because of the breeding programs is there ever a time they would mix elven or human blood in with the Qunari?” I am forever curious about this culture that can produce massive warriors. 

He nods, “Rare but yes it has been done though not always on purpose more a human or Qunari female has survived the attack of the other race and managed to have the child.” 

I frown at that, “I cannot imagine any of Arishok's men doing that, and I would not think he would allow it.” 

We are in the main hall and Bull shakes his head no, “He does not, would not but there are those that lose their honor and their purpose become just as bad as any other.” 

“Met those a few times, thankfully I've always managed to kill them or at least injure them enough to think again about it.” 

“It's how you got your name the Lioness isn't it?” 

I smile at that memory, “Yes now unless you want to try on dresses I will see you later.” 

“Ruffles don't really do it for me, have fun.” Bull walks to talk to Varric as I climb the stairs with trepidation until I hear the commotion inside then I am throwing open the door blade in hand which leaves my fingers as Mace hits me with all of his weight in a bid to get past me to the door. 

“Don't let him take the satin!” I hear as yards of shimmering teal fabric is headed out the door behind Mace along with an elven woman. 

“Mace STOP!” I yell and he does thankfully dropping the yards of satin in the process. 

“You look rather fetching in that material my lady; if he hasn't completely ruined it we might try it on you.” I am reeling in the material carefully having regained my feet and see Mace sitting by the door quietly. “Oh getting ahead of myself my name is Madame Bettry I am the dressmaker in charge of getting you and the rest of the ladies ready for the ball.” 

“Ah, I am Katrina and I apologize for the pup he's a new addition that hasn't quiet learned any manners yet.” 

“Mace that is our cue to leave the ladies to this come on I'll show you the stable and maybe this time you can stay OUT of the trough.” Cullen states and I giggle. 

“Oh come on now Cullen, with the sisters you have your opinion would be invaluable.” 

“Uh no, I do not wish to relive the glory days of dresses and shoes I thank you for the invitation though.” I finally look up at him nearly catch my breath at the way he looks. He's in a blue formal suit the color near to the one I hold in my hands now the gold appointments on the buttons and the edging just making it more appealing. “Oh I leave her speechless, someone write down the day.” 

“Commander you do look striking, I can see why Katrina might not be finding words right now.” Madame says and I shake my head. “Out of the coat Commander, I need to focus on the ladies now that we have yours done.” He slides it off and its acres of tawny skin and I look away my cheeks heating to see Leliana devouring those inches of skin and I smile as she catches my eyes. Vivienne, and Josephine are there as well and I see Blackwall at the door waiting for Cullen to get dressed and leave with him and Mace. 

“Okay ladies; let's focus on materials for a moment. Vivienne I have your requirements of course and they will be followed to the letter. Leliana, what color do you want? I would think silver or gray would go well with your skin tone and the materials I have allow for decent movement.” 

“Gray is fine Madame, what about Cassandra?” 

“Cassandra is heading in the dark blue direction though I think purple would work just as well.” Bettry adds fingering the materials. I look at the material in my hands and put it down; I will not wear it I will not be a match for the Lion for this I need to make my own stand. 

There is a shimmer and I see it, my fingers closing on it carefully and I am rewarded as it slides. “This, you will make me a dress in this. Leather bodice long sleeves close in a stronger weave as close to this color if not the same.” 

“Are you sure Lioness?” Josephine asks and I nod, this is the color I want and I know it will be fantastic. 

“No one will know the color until the night of the ball, if anyone asks let them know I went with that one.” I point at the blue the fair match to Cullen's. 

“As you wish.” Bettry nods and I stand still as measurements are taken and leather is laid against me until all of them are pleased. 

“Shoes?” Vivienne asks and I smile. 

“Sandals laced up to my knees need them to be soft and quiet since I am going to have to do some stealth work in there.” 

“You are turning fashion on its head Inquisitor, I am not sure I want to applaud you or beg you to not go through this crazy plan because you are going to embarrass me.” I turn to Vivienne and smile, 

“Fashion is for the bold, were those not your words do me when we first got here?” Vivienne smiles, “We must keep up appearances and those must be on our terms.” 

“Well put dear, just if it's mostly revile your choices get us I am not claiming you.” 

I place my hand over my heart pretend I am wounded. “But my lady, I could only learn such things from you.”  
*********************************************************************************

“So you found out what happened with the Tranquil?” Vivienne asks a few days later as we sit on her balcony and I nod. 

“I'm sorry Enchanter I know it was not what you hoped to happen.” I fold my hands in my lap there are times like now when I wonder if I am really in charge. 

“It is not what any of us hoped to happen. It speaks volumes that you continued to inquire about them, that you offered them refuge. We are a beacon of light in the dark right now and you are the source of that light.” I smile sadly at that. 

“We do need to set up something for the mages though, there is enough room in the south tower for us to lodge most of the mages as well as set up classrooms and the Tranquil we do have are already making themselves useful in the trades they have.” 

“I like the idea, I know you have already mentioned the idea to Josephine I will make sure it is done. I will allow the Templars to patrol but this is not a circle we are not holding the mages hostage here.” 

“You would risk them going to Corypheus? You would allow them to roam free?” Lips are pursed, eyes slightly narrowed. 

“What does Fiona want to happen? Does she want the mages free roaming or does she want them back in the towers?” 

“I hardly think Fiona's opinion really matters dear you are the Inquisitor and you are the one the mages are in servitude to.” 

“Only until Corypheus is dead Enchanter and then they are free, to a point.” I begrudgingly add.

“In that we agree Inquisitor and I have done my best to make sure the mages are happy and able to practice their magic in controlled areas. There have been an influx of young mages as well we need to get them proper training.” 

I nod in agreement, “Work with Josephine and Fiona, get the tower set up but make sure you listen to the mages please.” 

“Of course dear.” I stand and she follows me to Josephine’s office. 

“Lioness, Madame how may I help you?” Josephine places the papers she was working on away and I indicate for her to follow me. 

As we walk I see David, he's been the one handling most of the construction at the keep and I wave him over. “Yes Inquisitor?” 

“Please accompany us on a tour of the south tower I need to make sure what we want can be accomplished.” He falls into step though I do not envy him if he is going to try and please 3 very strong women. 

Up the steps we head into the tower and I nod, they are in good shape made out of stone. “Reception area here?” Josephine asks and I am shaking my head no. 

“Living and work quarters for the mages only ladies, they want meetings they can go into the castle. Set the first floor as work rooms with an office for both Vivienne and Fiona. Second floor can house the apprentices, third classrooms and mage quarters.” 

“Separate floor away from the classrooms for the mages and we might have a deal.” 

I sigh, shaking my head no. “I would if there were enough floors, lets house the apprentices same floor as the classrooms make the third floor territory of the mages.”

“What about Harrowing? We need a place to do that, what about the Templars?” Vivienne asks and I see Josephine’s hand writing quickly. 

“Templars are in with the soldiers for the moment, they aren't actually Templars they give up that title when they join the Inquisition. As for the Harrowing, I'd prefer to do that in the dungeons I know the mood it sets but containing a mage is tricky without adding extra magic to the deal or tempting the demon with more magic to feed it.” 

“Why not make Templar a rank rather than a title? Men and women of the order have given years to the order they should not just throw that away.” Josephine adds and I nod. 

“I like it, I'll see what Cullen thinks of it. Now are we in agreement on the tower?” Nods. “David how long would it take for you to get this livable?” 

“Couple weeks if we start now.” I smile. 

“Get it done. While you have me is there anything of issue you have found in the repairs of the castle?” 

“Lots of issues, lots of half finished projects lots of ideas it's certainly something to keep me busy well into my dotage.” I laugh at that. 

“Make Templar a rank rather than a title? Mostly they are used as their own division. We have had some soldiers express interest in being trained as Templars but I have forbidden the teachings on grounds I don't have the time or place to truly train them.” 

“I gave the mages the south tower why not give the Templars the west?” It's close to his office but far enough from the mages they won't bitch. “House them with the rank and file, use the first floor for offices, second for classrooms, third officers quarters.” 

He nods, “It could work. Gale and Kimrick are the highest ranking Templars we have they can head up the division both are good soldiers and both are good at training.” 

“David said it would take a couple of weeks to get the mage tower set up, have him work on yours after that.” 

“I'll get it done.” Cullen nods.

“I want the mages to work WITH the Templars Cullen, make sure the Templars know why the mages need to be controlled make sure the mages know why they need Templars. We are not jailing the mages, we are working with the mages.” 

“I will try Trina but there will be many who will rebel.” 

“If it's a Templar take his lyrium, I will not have them abusing the mages. If it's a mage they face tranquility or being chained.” 

“So harsh?” Cullen is surprised. 

“I will not have another Kirkwall I will not have another Calanhad Commander and I damn sure won't have another Ansburg.” 

“Let's try it and see how it goes.” I nod at this headed my chambers for some relaxing.


	17. Dancing on Glass

Time slips quickly as the date for the ball closes but Blackwall is stand offish about the entire thing making me worry. “Love, what has you skittish about the ball?” 

“Nothing.” I arch an eyebrow at him and he shakes his head. “Truly nothing Kat, it will go as planned.” 

“Do you think Gaspard should be allowed to take the throne? Military is loyal to him more than Celene which would come in handy when dealing with a demon army.” His arms are around me and I bare my throat which he kisses his hands on my stomach as lips trace from throat to ear causing me to turn in his arms when he thrusts from behind. “Sex will not get you out of answering that question.” 

“Unseating a ruler causes chaos and that is what Corypheus wants, leave the power where it is at. Celene has proven herself capable for many years.” I cup his cheek as he says this, it is done with sadness. 

“You do not have to come with me love, you can stay here if you prefer.” He shakes his head no. 

“I will be with you, besides if I am lucky there will be a few moments when I can dance with you.” I smile at that. 

“I'll see you back here later, I need to talk to Dorian he's finally ready after everything.” He nods releasing me as Mace paces behind me on the way to Dorian's level of the rotunda stopping to see Solas' progress on the mural. I look for the mage but do not see him. 

Finishing the climb to Dorian I smile as Mace is greeted by the mage, “So you got the message then.” I nod, take a seat while holding onto Mace who does the same with a huff deciding to take a nap. “So are you a proper Ferelden Dog Lord now with your Mabari war hound?” 

“Better a Dog Lord than an Orlesian bitch.” I answer quickly causing a laugh. 

“True, I am glad you came though.” He walks to the window looking out. “He says we're alike, too much pride.” There is a slight smile on those lips. “Once I would have been overjoyed to hear him say that. Now I'm not certain.” A deep sigh, “I don't know if I can forgive him.”

“He tried to change you?”

“Out of desperation I wouldn't put on a show, marry the girl, keep everything unsavory private and locked away.” He smiles at me when he says that. “Selfish I suppose, not to want to spend my entire life screaming on the inside.” I shake my head at him smiling back. “He was going to do a blood ritual. Alter my mind. Make me...acceptable.” Back to the window as if it will provide him the answers he needs. “I found out. I left.”

“Can blood magic actually do that?” 

“Maybe. It could also have left me a drooling vegetable.” His shoulders are round and I want to hug him. “It crushed me to think he found that absurd risk preferable to scandal. Part of me has always hoped he didn't really want to go through with it. “Part of me has always hoped he didn't really want to go through with it. If he had... I can't even imagine the person I would be now. I wouldn't like that Dorian.” 

“All you all right?” 

“No, not really.” He turns towards me. “Thank you for bringing me out there. It wasn't what I expected, but...it's something.” A smile, a tilt of head. “Maker knows what you must think of me now, after that whole display.” 

“I think you're very brave.” 

“Brave?” 

“It's not easy to abandon tradition and walk your own path.” 

“At any rate, time to drink myself into a stupor. It's been that sort of day. Join me if you've a mind.”

I do, it's a glorious night where I drink enough to float a small armada and end up warm and protected in Blackwall's arms. I frown at the shiner he is sporting though and kiss him to wakefulness. “Oh, love please be gentle.” I chuckle slightly trace the black eye. “Oh that is courtesy of you actually, when I tried to convince you to go to bed you thought I was someone else and hit me told me you were a lady and ladies only go to bed with Wardens. That earned some ribald comments but in the end I convinced you to come to bed with me.” 

I chuckle, “I always do find you convincing, you seem more than capable of charming me into bed.” 

“Think I can charm you out of this one and let me sleep a bit longer?” I smile and nod. 

I head into Josephine's office Madame Bettry is there along with the dress. “Last fitting and we will be on our way in two days.” The dress fits perfectly and I smile in happiness.

*********************************************************************************

“Lucky Bastard.” Bull states causing Blackwall to look up at the stairs I am going down on the arm of Cullen. 

“Not looking too shabby yourself there Bull, shirt and everything what will people say?” 

I stop at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him, “That the Inquisition has managed to civilize the Qunari.” 

“Oh perish the thought, more than likely the noblemen will thank you for covering your magnificence in hopes they might actually get to take their ladies home.” Bull is in black the doublet emphasizing his wide shoulders. 

“Hands off Bull.” Blackwall comments seeing the gleam in the man’s eye. He’s in black the only clue he is a warden the sash in blue stamped with the griffon in gray. My gown has ended up much more fashion forward than my original wish with the blood red silk off shoulder the corset an underbust it is a sheath dress slit on both sides give glimpses of leg but not enough to be indecent. My sandals are the most comfortable thing I have ever worn they crisscross around my legs to end just under my knee. 

“Never thought you’d pull the red off my dear but it does you justice.” I smile at Vivienne’s assessment as she is in her Enchantress gown the white gown trimmed with gold and silver with the flared collar. Leliana is a vision in the silver silk while Cassandra manages to shock us all in the dark blue. Josephine’s dark green and gold is perfect for her skin tone, looking at all of us I think we look like a catch of gems and smile at the thought. 

“What is the smile for Lioness?” Leliana asks coming to my elbow. 

“How we look like the gems of the Inquisition how important tonight is.” My hand is shaking on Blackwall’s arm and Cullen sees it. 

“Since I won’t be able to later more than likely shall we dance?” It’s accompanied with a courtly bow and I laugh taking his arm as we step through the dance without music, we don’t need it. “Breathe Trina; you can do this you will not fail.” 

I smile slightly, “You say that as if a woman’s life isn’t in my hands as if a country’s fate is not in the balance.” 

“I am here, we are all here you will not fail. I won’t let you.” That earns the narrowing of eyes he’s looking for, “Just remember who you are and you will be fine.” 

“Inquisitor? Katrina? Lady Trevelyan?” 

He shakes his head no, “Lioness, brave and strong and fierce she is you; you are her, embrace her and you will be fine.” I nod as I am returned to Blackwall’s arm.

“The political balance in Halemshiral hangs by a thread. The Empress fears our presence could sever it. The grand duke is only too happy to have us at the ball as his guests, so our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power he gains an opportunity if not a clear advantage.” Josephine tells us as we travel. 

“The rumors coming out of the Western Approach say you battled a horde of demons, imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the full support of the rightful Emperor of Orlais!” Gaspard is charming in his mask and formal military uniform. 

“I can see many benefits to such an alliance.” 

“Keep the image firmly in your mind. We may see it materialize by the end of the evening. I am not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor. You help me, I’ll help you.” Gaspard smiles wickedly. “Prepare to shock the assembly by appearing as the guest of the hateful usurper, my lady? They will be telling stories of this into the next age.” 

“I can’t imagine that crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives.” 

“I knew we would get along famously Inquisitor. As a friend, perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening. This elven woman Brialla, I suspect that she intends to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes.” 

“Tell me there is more to your suspicion than the elves were acting oddly.” 

“That ambassador Brialla used to be a servant of Celene’s. That is until my cousin had her arrested for crimes against the empire to cover up a political mistake. If anyone in this room wishes Celene harm, Inquisitor, it’s that elf. She certainly has reason. Be as discreet as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well, our enemies will make us look like villains. We’re keeping the court waiting, Inquisitor. Shall we?”

He walks forward and I will admit to a bit of awestruck. Banks of flowers sit in planters the walkways paved with a giant fountain in the middle framed by flying lions. I hear the comments of the guests as I walk past I am on my own for the moment I need to be seen and in the red dress it is impossible to ignore me. I take a moment to listen to the nobles most speak about the war and a few are willing to speak to me about the rifts. Figuring I have mingled enough I head into the ball. “Inquisitor a moment please.” Josephine walks towards me and I nod it's odd hearing the title from her lips but I know there is necessity of it. “I must warn you before you go inside. How you speak to the court is a matter of life and death. It is no simple matter of Etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture is measured and evaluated for weakness.” 

“Sounds delightful, I vote we invite them to SkyHold next time.” 

“The game is like wicked grace played to the death. You must never reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress, the eyes of the entire court will be on you. Be careful.” I nod move with her into the room. There is a grand staircase that leads into the ballroom and Gaspard joins me again nods to the steward to announce us. 

“Presenting the Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons and accompanying him, Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan of the Kirkwall Templars.” Well at least they didn't call me of the rebel Templars. I curtsy to the Empress across the room her mask gold her dress royal blue with a fan on her back making it look like she is the face of the sun it's a stunning display actually. I am however almost in giggles at the rest of my party's introductions to the court. 

“The Iron Bull leader of the famed mercenary company Bull's Chargers as the name might imply.” 

“Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter to the circle of Magi enchanter of the Imperial Court mistress to the duke of Gislain” 

“Warden Blackwall of Val Chevin, Constable of the Grey bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor” I remind myself to ask about that one. 

“Renowned author Varric Tethras. Head of noble house Tethras descher of Kirkwall to the Dwarven Merchant's Guild.” Varric is shaking his head at that one as I walk forward to greet the Empress with Gaspard. 

“Cousin, my dear sister.” 

“Grand Duke, we are always honored when your presence graces our court.” Empress inclines her head to him.

“Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene, we have business to conclude.” Ah in a hurry there Duke is all I can think. 

“We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests.” His bow is flourish and pomp as he walks off. 

“Lady Inquisitor we welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to present our cousin, the Grand Duchess of Lydes, without whom this gathering would never have been possible.” She is in a cream gown the bodice a darker blue material gathered though the gown shows off lots of shoulder the neckline almost a flower in bloom feel to it. Her hair is boyishly short and shockingly blonde while the mask she wears though not as well made as Celene's is the same color. 

She curtsies. “What an unexpected pleasure. I was not aware the Inquisition would be part of our festivities.” It’s an admonishment I smile though. “We will certainly speak later Inquisitor.” She curtsies to Celene and then is gone. 

“Your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day.” Celene states smiling. 

“Let’s hope the breeze does not herald an oncoming storm.” I answer carefully. 

“Even the wisest mistake fair winds for foul. We are at the mercy of the skies, Inquisitor.” There is a pause for that to sink in. “How do you find Halamshiral?” 

“I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties, and I couldn't do them justice.”

“Your modesty does you credit, and speaks well for the Inquisition. I hear you are an artist of no small talent I hope to see some of your work. In the meantime enjoy the entertainments of the ballroom we look forward to watching you dance.” I curtsy and move off as she withdraws. 

Seeing Leliana I move towards her. “Inquisitor a word when you have a moment.” I nod and follow her out of the room. “Good I was hoping I would catch you. What did the duke say?” 

“He points the finger at Ambassador Brialla”

“The Ambassador is up to something, but she can't be our focus. The best place to strike at Celene is from her side.” Leliana moves to a settee waving me to join her and I do. “Empress Celene is fascinated by mysticism: foreseeing the future, speaking with the dead that sort of rubbish.” She's obviously never seen Dorian in action then. He talks to his dead all the time, okay more orders but still. “She has an occult adviser named Morrigan an apostate who charmed the Empress and key members of the court as if by magic.” A shake of head to loosen the red strands tied into a bun for the night. “I've had dealings with her in the past; she is ruthless and capable of anything.”

“How can Celene keep an open apostate here at court?” I am confused on this.

“The Imperial Court has always had an official position for a mage. Before now, it was little better than a court jester. Vivienne was the first to turn that appointment into a source of real political power.” No surprise there I have seen the woman send Bull to clean his weapon between fights even Varric refers to her with the appropriate mam. “When the circles rebelled technically every mage became an apostate. The word lost much of its strength.”

“You think she's controlling the minds of the court? That's powerful blood magic.” I am not liking this hand is itching for my blade.

“She is worth investigating can’t be sure of anything here. Both leads point towards the guest wing. It's a promising place to start.” She stands and I do as well. “I'll coordinate with our spies to see if I can find anything better. I will be in the ballroom if you need me.”

I nod see Bull who walks up to me, “Take a stroll me with me?” I nod as we walk around the room various nobles chatting when I see one of the guests pacing. Bull walks off to a wall his interest caught by elves as I intercept the pacing man. 

“Inquisitor?” I nod. “I am Guim a vassal of the council of heralds. Do not mind me.” I smile winningly. 

“What is the problem?”

“Philippe should have returned hours ago! Dallying with some serving girl while I deal with Gaspard's vitriol?”

“Awfully selfish of this Philippe, running off to play and leaving you with all the work.” 

“I've half a mind to inform the Dowager. That would teach him to shirk his duties to roll some elven maid. Tonight of all nights, leaving me to convey Gaspard's death threats to the council! Wonderful timing Philippe!” I keep my face neutral. “Thank you for listening to me rant, you are too kind Inquisitor.” I nod returning to the middle of the room where Bull meets me as we walk to admire a horse painting.

“Now that is a gray even though the mane and tail are black some hero of some sort it looks like.” 

“How do you know?” Bull's curiosity is piqued. 

“He's blowing a horn and if you look in the background there you can see the line of his men behind him and he's in armor always a giveaway when they're in armor.” He laughs. 

“Servants talking about a package on the second floor all nice and safe.” I nod. 

“I speak about horses and you're telling me of packages. Meet you in the middle with a Gaspard is giving the council death threats.” When I would say more he shakes his head barely and I am quiet.

“He hasn't made the pickup it's been hours. Tube isn't going to stay un-noticed on that balcony forever.” 

“He went in to the servant's quarters no one has come out of there all evening.” 

“I'll let Brialla know we have a situation.” 

“Shall we see what they are talking about?” Bull asks and offers his arm. I take it making our way out to the balcony and seeing the tube with the seal on it. 

“Well, well what is this?” I glance grabbing it Bull moving to block my movements as I unroll it. Names, times and places with a request for help. I need to get this to Leliana. 

“Get it to Leliana; I want to see who might have tried to grab it. I'll meet you back in the Ballroom later.” I nod leaving Bull. 

Headed through the Gardens I am flagged down by three women all dressed identical their masks see through. “May we have a word? It is very important.” They curtsy to me in unison it's a bit disturbing. “The Empress has sent us with a message for you!”

“I am always honored to hear from her majesty.”

“Oh she is the honored one Inquisitor!” Middle one speaks then it's the left one. “Empress Celene is eager to assist the Herald of Andraste in her holy endeavor.” Right one's turn I look like a dog watching a bone be passed around. “She will pledge her full support to the Inquisition as soon as the usurper Gaspard is defeated.”

“It is a generous offer.”

Back to the middle. “The Empress believes wholeheartedly that the Inquisition is our best hope for peace in these difficult times.” Left “She looks forward to cementing a formal alliance.” To me those are usually foreboding words of marriage and I have nothing for her. Right, “As soon as Gaspard is out of the way.” Middle, “But we have taken enough of your time.” Left, “Please enjoy the masquerade Inquisitor.”

I make my way to Leliana telling her what I know. Nodding she motions one of her scouts over, “See if you can find anything in the Library I know Blackwall found it earlier.” 

“Want to show me a library?” I ask Blackwall who smiles, “Oh does he care to do more than show it to me?” 

Leading me to it we walk in and I am in awe. Books and statues everywhere and I head to a tall statue on the back wall the man in robes his beard long and silky. Blackwall's arms bracket me against a bookshelf his lips on mine as I try to breathe. Stolen moments like this are what I love the most, his hand hits a book and there is a grinding sound and a shift in the air. “Oh a secret office this we need to explore.” I am to it going through papers on the desk when he grabs me turning me to sit on the desk hands tracing up my gown stroking me once and I fold the paper put it into the pouch on his belt take the time to undo it. 

“Always knew you'd be a naughty one.” Anything else is cut off as my hand finds its target. “Have a care love that dress isn't made for what I want to do to you and we don't have the time to make it count either.” I continue to stroke pulling him out of his pants his fingers stroking and teasing me diving deep and catching my cries on his lips. “Love, damn close here positive we don't want this on the dress.” I shatter around his hand dropping to knees and taking him in my mouth tongue stroking as I hear him licking his fingers clean. He doesn't touch my hair doesn't force my head like some would. “Damn Kat yes.” His hips are thrusting helplessly and I am swallowing it all his hand does go to the back of my head to keep me there and I am licking him clean smiling up at him. “Fine sight of you on your knees looking like the cat that got the cream but up you go and off to the ball.” I smile at all the innuendos in that sentence as he kisses me. “I'll get this to Leliana that was the bell you need to go.” We close the library parting on the balcony though I really would like to kiss him again I refrain. 

I am about to go into the ballroom and there is a voice behind me. “Well, well what have we here?” Footsteps down as I look to see who it is. “The leader of the new Inquisition, fabled Herald of the faith.” Black hair swept up, gold eyes more cat than anything else. Acres of pale milk skin contained in a deep red gown trimmed with gold but it's the power I feel off of this one that has me taking notice this one is a mage. “Delivered from the grasp of the fade by the hand of blessed Andraste herself.” Hands on hips why do mages always think to make such entrances? “What could bring such an exalted creature here to the Imperial Court, I wonder? Do you even know?” 

“We may never know courtly intrigues and all that.” I answer the snide tone with pure innocence. 

“Such intrigues obscure much, but not all.” Still snide tone, “I am Morrigan some call me adviser to Empress Celene on matters of the arcane.” She walks to me indicates for me to walk with her. “You have been very busy this evening, hunting in every dark corner of the palace.” She stops at one of the many lion statues. “Perhaps you and I hunt the same prey?”

“I don't know do we?” Coy, I can do coy. 

Small laugh, “You are being coy.”

“I'm being careful” 

“Not unwise, here of all places. Allow me to speak first then. Recently I found and killed, an unwelcome guest within these very halls an agent of Tevinter.” I left Dorian at the castle it's not mine is what my mind supplies. “So I offer you this, Inquisitor: A key found on the Tevinter's body.” She hands it to me. “Where it leads I cannot say. Yet if Celene is in danger I cannot leave her side long enough to search but you can.”

“There have been whispers of disappearances in the Servant's quarters I will search there.”

“The Ambassador does have eyes and an ear everywhere does she not?” I narrow my eyes at that I had not said who was whispering. “Proceed with caution Inquisitor. Enemies abound, and not all of them aligned with Tevinter.” Walking back over to the ballroom. “What comes next will be most exciting.” Andraste protect me if she thinks this is going to be exciting than I don't want any part of it. 

I walk in and am gathered into the arms of Bull, “Time to dance I think.” I smile as we step through the crowd for all he is a warrior the man is damn light on his feet. “There is the smile we needed, looked a bit panicked for a moment there found anything else out?” I nod informing him of the Servant's quarters. “I'll gather the group and meet you there, we didn't bring your blade but I am betting there are a few strapped to your thigh?” This is said with a solicitous wink. 

“Want to watch me reach for them?” I smile as I say this. 

“You woman are a tease and thankfully Blackwall knows it but yes, I definitely would.” Dance ends and I make the rounds speaking with various nobles. 

“Care for a dance later?” I ask Cullen as he stands with a few nobles not the least of which is nearly falling into him hoping he will catch her.

“No thank you though. Oh wait Trina, I'm sorry it's been an.” 

“Endless line of being asked?” He nods. “Well I am asking and you will dance with me later okay?” Another nod and I am out the door headed to the Servants Quarters. 

Vivienne nods to me as I approach her critical gaze finding no fault she smiles. “Now dear I know you are a warrior of immeasurable skill but you need to go back into that ball and doing so splattered in blood is not a good idea.” 

“Which is why I borrowed this from a guard.” Bull holds up armor and I am smiling Blackwall is already in his though Varric is not. “There is a closet there you can change in I vote Vivienne to help since we need to actually get something done on time and I don't trust you and Blackwall.” 

Blackwall doesn't even deny it instead giving me a wink that has lots of promise. Slipping into the closet I am out of my dress and into the armor shortly stepping out and working with the shield and sword. “Damn light shield, ugh wood I'll have to remember that.” I look at Bull, “You can't go back into the ball covered in blood either take it off.” 

“No idea how long I wanted for you to say that but we have an audience and I know you’re a one guy kind of girl.” I am laughing. 

“Not what I meant, keep the pants lose the shirt you prefer to be bare chested anyways.” 

“I'll admit the shirt is a bit odd on you Bull and you will not embarrass me with blood on it.” Vivienne adds her support and he's out of the jacket and shirt shortly as I take the time to hang both up with my dress in the closet. Vivienne sets a ward on it, “Just in case I don't want them taken or messed with.” I nod looking back at Bull I really want to bite him and the thought makes me stop a moment. 

“Boss?” I shake my head keep moving forward stop when I see the corpses. Bull catches my arm when I would walk closer. 

“Must be the elves Brialla's people are looking for.” Varric comments seeing the ears. Walking through to the gardens we approach the fountain see a knife stuck in what could only be a nobleman's back. “Does this guy seem out of place to anyone else?”

“Is that the Chalons family crest? What have you been up to Gaspard?” Vivienne comments.

“Time to have a word with the duke.” There is shouting my blade already pulled as an elf comes through chased by someone. “Venatori, oh Dorian is going to be furious he missed this.” 

“No worries dear I will tell him in great detail.” Vivienne assures and I smile as we lay waste to them. “You did see the Harlequin right we need to find him.” 

“Happily let’s just get through these guys first shall we?” Varric comments as another falls to my blade and I can feel my hair falling.

“Dammit one moment please.” I release the pins on my hair and Vivienne sees my intent her fingers quickly capturing the ones that would fall as I remove the leather tie from my wrist and bind it. 

“You will need to look like you had a tryst with your paramour for the hair change to work dear.” Vivienne comments. 

“Not a problem.” Blackwall states as Vivienne rolls her eyes. 

“Not yet you great hairy lummox, let's get our work done first and then maybe.” I am surprised by the bite and ire in that voice and turn to her. 

“You are truly worried for Celene; I would not allow her to be hurt Vivienne I will do all in my power to make sure she gets through this alive.” 

“I know.” It’s as much of an apology as anyone is going to get. Headed up the stairs there are more Venatori but we finally corner the man we are looking for. 

When he would run there is a knife to his face and an elf walking towards us. “Fancy meeting you here.” She walks closer red hair is closely confined the clothes not better than a servant but her mask says intrigue. “Lioness, what a surprise! My reports said you were terribly boring.” I chuckle at that. “We haven't been properly introduced have we? I am Ambassador Brialla”

“Ambassador is it? Who’s Ambassador are you, exactly?”

“If the nobility is going to treat elves as if we are not citizens we may as well have the trappings of a foreign power.” She backs up turning to walk out to a balcony and I follow. “You cleaned this place out. It will take a month to get all the Tevinter blood off the marble.” Bull walks out onto the balcony with me an easy target but makes me nervous. “I came down to save or avenge my missing people but you've beaten me to it.” She turns her back to the balcony as I stop barely on it at Bull's tilt of head. “So...the council of Heralds' emissary in the courtyard...that's not your work, is it?” 

“What if I did, what would you do?” 

“Well I wouldn't believe you for one.” gentle laughter. “You may have arrived with the grand duke, but you don't seem to be doing his dirty work.” She walks closer until Bull shifts. “I knew he was smuggling in chevaliers, but killing a council emissary? Bringing Tevinter assassins into the palace?” She has lavender eyes as she steps close again. 

“Take another step Brialla and it will be your last.” Vivienne warns. 

“Those are desperate acts. Gaspard must be planning to strike tonight.” She shakes her head, “I misjudged you Lioness you might be an ally worth having. What could you do with an army of elven spies at your disposal? You should think about it.”

“You know how to make a sales pitch ambassador I'll give you that.”

Sly smile, “I do don't I? I know which way the wind is blowing. I'd bet coin that you'll be part of the peace talks before the night is over.” She steps closer to Bull. “If you happen to learn a little bit on our way? It could prove advantageous to us both. Just a thought.” She walks past Bull off the side of the building and I roll my eyes at the exit. 

“So much conniving and backstabbing makes me think I am in one of my books.” Varric quips.

“Let’s get back to the ballroom.” Vivienne comments and we make our way back to the closet with clothing. “Blackwall here are yours.” Vivienne passes the clothing as I start stripping armor making it to leather before stepping into the closet and out with a hand on the back which she buttons up. 

“Get your pins ready Vivienne won't take me but a moment to fix the hair.” 

“Not going for the tryst?” Varric is surprised. 

“It would not be seemly she's nobility on top of the Inquisitor rumor like that will have repercussions she doesn't need later.” Blackwall comments and I nod. “No worries love, I understand.” 

“If I didn't think Josephine would hang me by my toes I'd claim you in front of the entire court but she scares me.” 

Chuckles all over for that. “I just want to take her to one guild meeting she'd have them eating out of her hand in no time.” Varric winks. 

“Well done Lioness, one would think you've repaired hair before after a dance.” Memories dark and sharp clamor on that one. “Dear, did I say something amiss?” 

Tight smile as I slam the door closed on those. “No, let's go.”

They slip in from other entrances as I walk in the front am surprised to see the Duchess of Lydes there. “Inquisitor Trevelyan?” I incline my head. “We met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne de Chalons. Welcome to my party.”

“Why am I not at all surprised that you want to see me now?” 

“This is Orlais, Inquisitor. Nothing happens by accident.” Tight smile from her, “I believe tonight you and I are both concerned by the actions of a certain person.” She walks towards the stairs. “Come, dance with me. Spies will not hear us on the dance floor.” 

“Very well, shall we dance your grace?” I incline my head and offer my hand. 

“I'd be delighted.” We take our position she and I are of an equal height. “You are from the free marches are you not? How much do you now about our little war?” 

“What do you think I ought to know?” Dancing as the male is taking some concentration. 

“My brother and my dear cousin have been at each other's throats for too long.” Three steps forward as I hold her hand lightly. “It took great effort to arrange tonight's negotiations. Yet one party would use this occasion for blackest treason.” She glances at me surprised I can dance the male. “The security of the Empire is at stake. Neither one of us wishes to see it fall.”

“Do we both want that Lady Florianne?” Bow and hand clasp.

“I hope we are of one mind on this.” A series of hand clasps and then a spin. 

“In times like these, it's hard to tell friend from foe is it not your grace?” Steps forward hand on waist spin her to me and around the floor I go. 

“I know you arrived here as a guest of my brother, Gaspard. I also know you have been everywhere in the palace.” We are cutting a fine figure on the floor as I concentrate on where we are going and what she is saying. “You are a curiosity to many Inquisitor, and a matter of concern to some.”

“Am I the curiosity or the concern to you, your grace?”

“A little of both actually.” I pass Leliana on the floor see her smile. “This evening is of great importance Inquisitor. I wonder what role you will play in it.” I clutch her close as one couple passes too close. “Do you even yet know who is friend and foe? Who in the court can be trusted?”

“I trust the Inquisition your grace. Every woman for herself in the Imperial Court after all.” 

Another spin this one I have seen only the accomplished dancers do and I am impressed I pull it off. “In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone.” Smile for the move. “It cannot have escaped your notice that certain parties are engaged in dangerous machinations tonight.”

“I thought dangerous machinations were the national sport in Orlais.” A dip as the music reaches crescendo and a burst of applause. “You have little time, the attack will come soon. You must stop Gaspard before he strikes.” Arm and arm we step to the music. “In the royal wing garden, you will find the captain of my brother's mercenaries. He knows all Gaspard's secrets.” I bow as she curtsies. “I'm sure you can persuade him to be forthcoming.”

“We'll see what the night has in store won't we?” I walk away up the stairs. 

“You'll be the talk of the town for months. We should take you dancing more often.” Josephine is giddy it's refreshing actually.

“I'll happily do more dancing just not with Corypheus.” 

“I promise not to invite him to your next ball.” Josephine winks.

Leliana and Cullen approach. “Were you dancing with Lady Florianne?” 

“More importantly, what happened in the servants' quarters? I heard there was fighting.” Cullen has his arms crossed. 

“I hope you have good news. It appears the peace talks are crumbling.” Josephine is back to business. 

“Morrigan helped me get into the servants' quarters where I found a group of Venatori and Gaspard's dagger.” 

“The man would truly do anything to become Emperor.” Leliana states arms crossed. 

“Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight.” Cullen is not okay with this. 

“Warning Celene is pointless. She needs these talks to succeed, and to flee would admit defeat.” Josie again. 

“Then perhaps we should let her die.” Leliana proposes and I am shocked.

“No, I won't stand by and watch her die.” I am shaking my head no keeping my voice low. 

“Listen to me carefully Inquisitor. What Corypheus wants is chaos. Even with Celene alive that could still happen. To foil his plan, the empire must remain strong. This evening, someone must emerge victorious.”

“And it doesn't need to be Celene, she's right.” Cullen nods and I am in shock. 

“Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?” Josephine's with me on this yay.

“Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one.”

“We came here to save Celene.”

“Then you must not only save her life, but also her empire.” Leliana sighs. 

“That means giving her a victory over both Gaspard and Brialla” Josephine's on my side but she's giving me a list. Shit.

“If there truly is proof Gaspard's in league with Corypheus, that would be a start.” Cullen adds to the list lovely.

“What did Duchess Florianne tell you?” Leliana is looking for a way to clarify the list. 

“She said Gaspard's mercenary captain is in the royal wing. That he knows about the assassination.”

“Could be a trap.” Cullen is shaking his head no.

“Or a lead. Either way, you should search the private quarters in that wing for clues.” Josephine adds nodding. 

“Get me access and in the meantime, get your soldiers into positions.” 

“At once, be careful Trina.” Honey meets blue and I nod. 

“I don't have time to change and make this less pretty let's get this done.” I comment to the others as we approach the Royal Wing. I'm irritated my advisers want to kill Celene and I am damn tired of politics and Dukes the last of which was a bit handsy. 

“Easy Lioness, last Duke was handled well don't claw us.” My glare at Varric has his hands up in surrender. “Fair enough, I think you've gotten enough proposals both decent and not to wear on anyone's nerves.” Blackwall’s stayed out of the Ballroom his ability to handle the men’s attentions to me tested a bit too far tonight.

There is a scream from the other side of the door as I have my blades out opening it and charging in to see a harlequin mask and a servant trying to get away. I am charging using my shoulder to knock the man out of the window. “That feels better.” 

“Thank you.” 

“I hope you're not disappointed I stole your dance partner.” I smile slightly. 

“No, not at all.” I help her to her feet. “No one's supposed to be here...Brialla said...I shouldn't have trusted her.”

“Why don't you trust Brialla?” Varric asks carefully. 

“I knew her. Before. When she was Celene's pet.” Eyes to the hairline this is just getting better and better. “Now she wants to play revolution. But I remember, she was sleeping with the empress who purged our alienage.” 

“Willing to testify to that?” Vivienne asks carefully.

“Yes.” She is facing down Vivienne and I'll give the elf props for being that brave. “If the Inquisition will protect me, I'll tell you everything I know about our ambassador.” 

“Most Orlesians would say that's Celene's scandal not Brialla's” Bull comments as he stays in the back. 

“Go to the ballroom. Find Commander Cullen, blonde curly hair wearing a blue formal suit with the Inquisition badge on it. Give him this and he'll keep you safe.” I hand her the lion piece I always have with me since Haven. She nods and heads out the door. 

We head farther into the quarters and my mark starts spitting causing me to shake my hand. “Love?” Blackwall frowns. 

“Rift close, really close and it's going to be a fun one.” 

“You painted Orlesian assholes! When I get out of this, I'll butcher you like the pigs you are!” 

“That is a Ferelden, only they are that horrid in their language.” Vivienne mutters primly.

“I'll tell Commander you said so.” I smile as I say that. 

“He's Ferelden?” Bull is surprised. 

“Honneleath born, his family is minor nobility they have a heraldry but they aren't Bann or Teyrns.” We are headed towards the yelling. 

Going through the door there are archers lined up and yes a rift. Surprising though is the voice that speaks. “Inquisitor! What a pleasure! I wasn't certain you'd attend.” Florianne paces on the scaffolding. “You're such a challenge to read I had no idea if you'd taken my bait.”

“Bit busy for dancing darling but if you'll just stay right there I'll put you on the list.” I smile at her. 

“Yes, I see that. Such a pity you did not save one final dance for me.” I am looking around, I have daggers, Varric has his crossbow Bull has a two-hander and Blackwall has a sword as well but no shield. “It was kind of you to walk into my trap so willingly. I was so tired of your meddling.” I am gritting teeth against the pain of the mark. “Corypheus insisted that the Empress die tonight and I would hate to disappoint him.”

“At this point I'd think disappointment was an old friend.” Varric quips and I smile at that.

“You poor deluded thing, you don't know half of what Sampson and I have planned and now you never will.” She backs away. “No one would think I would kill Celene pity you are going to miss the rest of the ball they'll talk of it for years.” Another smile. “Kill her and bring me the marked hand. It will make a fine gift for the master.”

Arrows fly at me but they are stopped on Vivienne’s barrier allowing me time to get close to the archer and slice his throat. Bull and Blackwall take the heads of theirs and Varric handles the others. “Nary a hair out of place, well done dear.” Vivienne walks towards me. 

“We aren't done yet. I raise my hand ripping the rift open gritting teeth as the despair demon comes after me. Its powers bounce off my holy light as Varric shoots it full of arrows. I block the terror from getting claws into Vivienne being tossed as I grapple barehanded. 

Bull snags me and sets me down. “Stay put we got this.” I am mutinous for a moment. “Please Katrina.” I nod staying out of the way as Varric comes towards me and they are done. Walking forward I close the rift my hand smarting horribly from it.

“Were those demons? There aren't any more blasted demons coming right?” A man stands up after Blackwall releases him.

“Yes those were demons.” Blackwall cleans his blade. 

“Maker bless me! Demons? How could there be demons in the fucking Winter Palace.” He's shaking his head and Blackwall would love to smack the man for that kind of language near Katrina. “I knew Gaspard was a bastard, but I didn't think he'd feed me to fucking horrors over a damned bill.” 

“Language sir, you will find better quickly.” Blackwall threatens causing her to look at him that way the way that makes him want to kiss her there in front of everyone. 

“Apologies ladies, it's been a h interesting night.” A glare from Blackwall has him correcting his phrasing. 

“You honestly believe you were captured, tied up, and thrown into a death trap because of a bill?” Varric is shaking his head no.

“Well when you put it like that, it seems a bit odd.” He's crossing his arms as Katrina moves away from them more than happy to let Blackwall handle this. “The duke wanted to move on the palace tonight. But he didn't have enough fancy Chevaliers.” Vivienne has her eyebrow arched at the man. “So he hired me and my men. He had to offer us triple our usual pay to come to Orlais. Stinking poncy cheesemongers.”

I step forward at this, “Want a new job? One that pays better? The Inquisition can always use a good mercenary company. Bull there can give you a reference about us.” He looks past me to Bull who nods. 

“You hiring? I'm game. Anything's better than this bullshit.” He doesn't dodge the slap to the head. “Right sorry my lady. You want me to talk to the Empress, or the court, or sing a blasted song in the Chantry, I'll do it.” I nod, “Head to the ballroom and talk to a Commander Cullen. Blonde curly hair, no mask blue formal coat has the Inquisition badge on it. I'll be there shortly.” 

“Yes my lady.” I almost correct him realize I am in a dress and wave him off. 

“I appreciate the gallantry; want to tell me about the wings of valor?” I ask as we work our way back to the ballroom. 

“Later love, let's get this oaf.” He's skimmed by an arrow pushing me out of the way. “Get to the ballroom we don't have time for this.” I nod headed a different route but we're stopped again. 

“Vivienne stay behind me otherwise you won't have mana.” I state as I land a holy smite on the attackers in front while I silence the mage on the balcony. “I do not like fighting in a formal dress; it is not as easy as it looks to move.” I grab a blade off of one of the downed men going to work on a man with a shield. “Oh for the hold the damn thing don't hide behind it, put your shoulder into it.” 

“Kat, don't have time for shield lessons just kill him and be done with it.” Blackwall admonishes and I sigh reaching over the shield and killing the man. 

“Told you to not hide behind it, otherwise you would have seen that coming.” I drop the blade as we get closer to the ballroom and stop to tuck blades into garter putting the skirt down. When we enter Florianne and Gaspard are together but Cullen comes towards me. 

“Trina, your back. The Empress will begin her speech soon what should we do?” He hands me the lion back watches as I tuck it away.

“Wait here Commander; I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess.” 

“What there's no time! The empress will begin her speech any moment!” I am already past him to the steps and where I need to be. Gaspard, Florianne and Brialla all stand together and I take a deep breath.

“We owe the court one more show, Your Grace.” She turns more than a little shocked I stand there. 

“Inquisitor.”

“The eyes of every noble in the Empire are upon us, your grace. Remember to smile.” I walk closer to her. “This is your party; you wouldn't want them to think you had lost control.” 

She backs away a few steps both Gaspard and Brialla backing away as well. “Who would not be delighted to speak with you, Inquisitor?”

“I seem to recall you saying all I needed was to keep you out of the ballroom long enough to strike.” My voice is pitched loud enough for others to hear it. “When your archers failed to kill me in the garden, I feared you wouldn't save me this last dance.” I look up to see Celene standing there. “It's so easy to lose your good graces. You even framed your brother for the murder of a council emissary.” Gaspard is shaking his head no. “It was an ambitious plan. Celene, Gaspard, the entire Council of Heralds...all your enemies under one roof.”

“This is very entertaining but you do not imagine anyone believes your wild stories?”

“That will be a matter for a judge to decide, cousin.” Celene states from above them. 

“Gaspard? You cannot believe this! You know I would never...” Gaspard turns away from her as guards come close. “Gaspard?”

“You lost this fight ages ago your grace. You're just the last to find out.” I turn to Celene as the guards take a sobbing Duchess away. “Your Imperial Majesty, I think we should speak in private. Elsewhere.” She nods indicating for Gaspard and Brialla to come as well. Walking into the royal quarters she leads us to a balcony the view of the gardens stunning. 

“Your sister attempted regicide in front of the entire court, Gaspard.” Brialla is quick to the punch.

“You're the spymaster. If anyone knew this atrocity was coming, it was you.” Gaspard phrases his words carefully. 

“You don't deny your involvement.” Brialla is curious and so am I. 

“I do deny it! I knew nothing of Florianne's plans! But you...you knew it all and did nothing!”

“I don't know which is better: That you think I'm all-seeing or that you're trying so hard to play innocent and failing!”

“Enough! We will not bicker while Tevinter plots against our nation! For the safety of the empire I will have answers.” Celene waves her hand at the pair of them. 

“Gaspard, your captain tells me you spent all night sneaking mercenaries into the palace that you intended to attack!”

“And where did your troops come from Inquisitor? If sneaking men into the palace is damning then we are both damned.” He's right and I know it. 

“I found your knife in the body of a dead emissary of the Council of Heralds in the palace.”

“The council will not overlook such a horrendous crime cousin.” 

“It would be a horrendous crime. If it were true. But I have done no such thing.” 

“By all means, continue to protest your innocence, Gaspard. We find this performance endlessly fascinating.” Celene states shaking her head. 

“His own mercenary captain will confirm that Gaspard brought hired thugs into the palace for an attack.” 

“Mercenaries? So much for your Chevalier honor cousin.” 

I've got more but I would rather not show all the cards. “We've all heard enough to damn the Grand Duke.” 

“Thank you Inquisitor. There can be no doubt of your treason, Gaspard.”

“No, it seems there cannot.” Gaspard is hiding his anger well. 

“In light of overwhelming evidence, we have no choice but to declare you an enemy of the empire. You are hereby sentenced to death”

“Of course Brialla helped him betray Orlais.” 

“Don't be absurd.”

“You had your spies infiltrate the palace for entirely benevolent reasons?”

“How many of my servants did you kill to replace with your spies?” Celene is furious and I am so happy I'm not on the chopping block.

“Even if I did you cannot touch me. Not without starting riots in every slum and alienage in Orlais.” 

“The elves won't protect her once they know about her...involvement...with you during the purge of Halamshiral.” 

Guards are summoned quickly for that. “Thank you Inquisitor for all your efforts tonight.” She inclines her head. “I owe you my life and Orlais owes you its future.” I walk with her back towards the ballroom. “You have done a service for the Empire never to be forgotten, my friend.” We stop before the entrance. “This peace is your doing. You truly are the instrument of Andraste. Orlais will never forget your part in this. Nor will I.”

Walking to the balcony above the dance she signals and the music is quiet the dancers stop to look at her and I. “Lords and ladies of the court, the civil war which has plagued us is at an end. The Orlesian empire is whole again! Those who drove us into war for selfish gain have been dealt with as traitors. Gaspard de Chalons is Guilty of treason. He is no longer our cousin, and shall never again hold title or land in Orlais.” Gasps from the room. “We have lost enough. No more! Now we can move forward to healing and restoration.” Arm towards me and I step forward. “In our hour of need, the Inquisition has faced these dangers beside us. It is the honor of Orlais to stand with Andraste's Herald to end this crisis. And in ages to come, our children can say that we left them a brighter world.” cheers. “Would you address the court my friend?” 

No... sure why not. “Ending the war was the first step. Our final goal must be peace for ALL of Thedas.” 

“Well said Inquisitor.” She nods in agreement. “We of the court must use our resources not every battle is won on the field. But that is tomorrow.” Slight smile on that face and I am wary. “Tonight, feast my friends enjoy our victory. There will be many more to come!”

I do take a moment to make a lap and be toasted and drank to before finding a door and a balcony to go out on and I do. “The Orlesian nobility make drunken toast to your victory and yet you are not present to hear them?” Morrigan states no longer standing at the wall she was a moment ago. “Do you tire so quickly of their congratulations Inquisitor? Tis most fickle, after all your efforts on their behalf.” 

“I would have stayed but the punch ran dry. Scandalous.” I wink as I say it. 

She laughs, tugs one of her gloves. “Indeed? Let us see if you take this piece of news as poorly.” She looks up at me now. “By imperial decree, I have been named liaison to the Inquisition. Celene wishes to offer you any and all aid...including mine, Congratulations.” 

“Welcome to the Inquisition Morrigan.” I state diplomatically.

“A most gracious response.” She's surprised. “I shall meet you at SkyHold.” 

I hear footsteps and see it is Blackwall place my hands on the rail in front of me. Exhausted doesn't even describe what I am right now. “There are at least a dozen young lords and ladies hoping for some time with the hero of the night. Yet here you are. Alone, care to share your thoughts?”

“I'm just tired; it's been a LONG night.” 

“You work too hard I can see wanting to get away from it all.” There is applause in the distance and he backs away from the railing. “Before we leave may I have this dance, Lady Trevelyan?” I smile at the formality before nodding being pulled into his arms as the music floats out and we are dancing on the balcony. 

“Trina?” Bull catches Cullen before the man can walk out to the balcony. 

“Let her be, been a long night.” Varric comments watching the pair dance. 

“Is she ready to go?” Leliana asks stops when she sees the pair and smiles. 

“Shall we scandalize them with a heady kiss?” I whisper as the music is almost to an end. 

“I've a better idea.” Blackwall dips me when the music stops and I hear the clap of applause as he does kiss me. Breaking it his eyes are laughing, “Home love let's go home.” I nod.


	18. Temples of Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- oops missed this tag when I posted it. My apologies.
> 
> Also, italics not working on this chapter. :(

“With Orlais firmly back in the grasp of Celene we can focus on Hawke’s contact in Crest Wood. I suggest you leave to meet him as soon as possible.” Cullen, Josephine, Cassandra, Morrigan and I are in the war room and I nod at Leliana’s words. We’ve been back from Orlais for three days and I am itchy to get out of the castle, to get things done. 

“Also my contact came through on the shards. They are to open a door to a tomb in the Hissing Wastes.” Morrigan states from her corner. I frown at her for a moment. 

“Did your contact tell you what is in that tomb?” Morrigan shakes her head no. 

“Considering the activity of the Venatori whatever is behind that door is needed I suggest we get there first.” Leliana has her arms crossed. 

“Agreed, I’ll see what I can do.” 

Before I leave Morrigan places her hand on mine. “Please know only you can touch the shards Inquisitor, it is imperative you find them.” I nod. 

I head down to the stable see Mace and Keiran Morrigan’s son playing as Dennet watches them. “Want to ride out with me Keiran? Need to work on Mace’s training and I wouldn’t mind the company.” He hesitates, “Clear it with your mother first.” I nod waiting for the reply am happy when he comes back with an affirmative know the witch will use her crow form to keep track of us. “Saddle Scotch.” He nods, allowing me to help him. 

“Why don’t you ride with a saddle?” He asks curious. 

“I prefer not to.” 

“I want to ride as well as you do.” 

I smile, “Keep at it and you will.” 

“Trina, you are ready?” I smile as Cullen gets there and gets Lacey saddled quickly the mare’s taken to him nicely and he enjoys her. 

“Mace let’s go.” It’s a sedate pace down the mountain until we get to flatter lands and I smile to see Scotch and Mace play as Keiran hangs on. 

“He makes you happy.” Cullen says it suddenly and I look at him. 

“Yes else I wouldn’t keep him.” 

That earns a smile, “I was talking about Blackwall, who are you speaking of?” 

I blush a bit, “Leave it Cullen I chose.” 

“I respect the choice Trina; it is good to see you happy.” I smile my attention being caught by riders in the distance. 

“Commander.” 

He narrows his eyes, “I see them, we’re expecting a noble contingent from Antiva this is likely them.” He’s alongside me as I watch Keiran and Mace. 

“Be that as it may let’s get Keiran back to the castle; I’ll greet the nobles on foot in the throne room.” I do a two note whistle that has Scotch bringing his rider and Mace to me as we head back to the castle. 

“You don’t trust them?”

I shake my head no. “Not with Keiran, I’d rather not piss off his mother.” He nods at this and Morrigan is there to greet us when we get to the stable. 

“You made the right choice Katrina.” 

I smile slightly, “Thought you would be pleased, I’d never risk him Morrigan I know a great deal about him.” 

Eyes narrow at that admission. “Keiran, finish with the horse and then get to your studies please.” 

“Yes mother.” 

I smile at the tone walk with Morrigan back to the garden. “What do you know?” 

“I know he’s Alistair’s.” I say it carefully gauging the reaction. 

“How?” Morrigan is pissed and I knew it would piss her off cast a silence on her to keep her magic contained earning an even more pissed off look. 

“Lyra wrote me a lot when she was the Warden. I knew she loved Zevran, they were an interesting pair. I know Leliana and Alistair” I shake my head before going down that path. “I know about the ritual because Lyra had to convince Alistair to do it, it was a way to give them all their happy endings. Lyra died to her injuries sustained on the tower not killing the ArchDemon like everyone thinks.” 

Morrigan shakes her head, “She was to not tell anyone, Alistair doesn’t even know it worked, Leliana was never told those were my terms.” 

I hold out a placating hand, “I would never use the information Morrigan; his father would never hear the truth from my lips.” 

Morrigan nods, sighs in relief. “Why did you choose to tell me?” 

“So you would understand why I am so protective, for all Cullen is the one who knows me well Alistair and I played as children, I remember when he slept in the barn because I did too. Never realized he was forced to, I thought it was the best thing ever, still do.” 

“Yet you always smell like roses.” 

I smile at that, “lots of baths and fantastic soap.” She smiles at that. 

**************************************)(*******************************************

Crest Wood minus all the undead is actually not bad but as we get closer to the meeting place there are Wardens on the road. 

“Warden? You need to come with us.” One states pointing at Blackwall and Mace is growling. “You are called to a higher purpose you will come with us.” 

I walk Gypsy closer my shield already on my arm my blade is out. “I am the Inquisitor, Warden Blackwall is pledged to my service he will not be coming to you.” 

There is a smile it’s not a good smile, it’s an insanity smile and he’s attacking me my leg is over Gypsy as he swings his rear around and lands a kick on one while I block the blow of the other one “Arrows!” Bull warns and I get my shield up just in time sending Gypsy away as I see Mace taking down one of the archers as Varric gets the other one and I press my target. 

“Yield, I do not wish to kill Wardens.” 

He is trying to get around my shield shakes his head, “He wants you dead, my death is nothing.” 

“So be it.” Bull takes the man’s head as Mace bounds up to me an arm in his mouth. 

“Uh Mace, drop.” He does sitting there looking very pleased. 

“So war hounds bring their masters body parts as prizes?” Dorian asks a little surprised. 

“Not usually but he’s a bit of a show off.” I feed him a treat head towards the horses scratching the dog behind the ears. “Ready for a nap?” Mace nods and I scoop him into the saddle pouch on Anaan’s back causing the big stallion to snort at me. “We both know you don't mind carrying it big boy.” That gets a head shake as Bull swings up. 

“Ah, Katrina you made it, brought friends I see.” I duck the hug smile at the cleared throat and head to Stroud. 

“Warden Stroud pleased to see you again.” He greets me with an arm clasp. “See this Hawke? This is how you greet a fellow warrior, none of the hug stuff.” 

I glare at him nearly swoon at the smile and glittering eyes. “We both know you want more than my arm pressed against you.” 

“Try it pup and you’ll be very sorry.” 

Stroud frowns for a moment looks at Blackwall, “Warden how are you not feeling the Calling?” 

Blackwall’s eyes go wide at that, “Is that is what’s happening?” Stroud nods and I am out of my depth here. 

“Not that I don’t trust your Companions Lioness, but I don’t and this information is sacred to the Wardens only that I share it would go against the order.” I nod as Bull, Varric and Dorian leave, “Every Warden is hearing the Calling, it is our final mission when we are ready to die.” I look at Blackwall afraid. “As a Warden we are only guaranteed 15-20 years before the Calling, the darkspawn blood drives us insane. Somehow Corypheus is calling every single Warden right now as such all of the wardens are going. I do not know where yet, nor do I know why. I do know there is a meeting place for them in the Western Approach. I suggest we get there quickly and try and figure out what is going on.” 

I nod, “we can go.” I am watching Blackwall for a moment and cross to him, “You aren’t hearing the calling no voices telling you to die?” 

He shakes his head no, “Only voice I am hearing in my head is the one that tells me to kiss you and rip the pup another asshole if he keeps trying to touch you.” I laugh at that step into his arms to kiss him. 

“Kat oh.” Blackwall chuckles as Hawke turns his back, “Don’t mind me in fact if I can watch it would be great.” 

“Looking for pointers pup?” 

Hawke winks, “In how to show you up, don’t need them oh you have got to be kidding me.” Mace has peed on Hawke and I am laughing too hard to breath. 

“Can’t even impress her dog, you got no chance with her pup but you are great for entertainment.” Blackwall pats him on the shoulder as I walk past Hawke as well. “Good boy Mace.” 

Hawke looks at the dog again, “Where is Witch?” 

I shake my head, “Killed saving me she was a good girl, this one is a present from King Alistair and Queen Anora.” Hawke tries to get Mace to come to him with no success. 

“I’ll meet you at the outpost in two weeks.” I state looking over the map of Crest Wood. It is just him, I and Varric for the moment. 

“Katrina.” 

I hold my hand up on the protest, “I need to get some stuff done in this region while I am here.” 

“This isn’t a when you get to it kind of thing.” 

I glare at Hawke, “Right so I should leave the rifts open, I shouldn’t make sure the city has managed to keep the undead gone nor should I collect the shards I need?” 

Hawke crosses his arms and shakes his head at me, “No but you should prioritize, we do not know how long this meeting place will be good nor do we know what is there.” 

I sigh deeply, “Even more reason for you to figure that out and I will meet you there.” He shakes his head no, “I have more than a fucking city to save Hawke, you want me to help you that’s fine but I am not one of your companions to jump when you snap your fingers.” 

“If you were this would already be done.” 

“Considering your companion is the one who started all this shit it figures I’m stuck cleaning up your mess AGAIN.” He is really glaring at me now. “How is Anders? You know the one that started all this shit and you let go? Is he still in Nevarra with Isabella or did they make it to Antiva?” I see the tightening of muscle the squaring of the jaw. “You thought I’d let him go? Did you really think I wouldn’t hunt him?” 

His hand is on my chest as he pushes me to the wall, “You will not touch them.” 

I shake my head, “I have no intention of touching them Hawke, I will kill them both there is no place they can hide that I will not find them. Course I could just hold you and let them come to me.” 

“Lioness.” Varric says it quietly. 

“I wonder if I made you choose who would you pick?” 

“Don’t.” Hawke releases me. 

“We do shit my way Hawke, accept that.” 

He nods, “Fine but leave Anders and Isabella out of this, please Katrina, for what we had please leave them alone.” 

I shake my head no, “Not even for you would I allow him to live.” 

Hawke closes his eyes, “Both of those were on me, she shared my bed and I had no idea she had taken the book if I had known.” He shakes his head again, “I agree with what Anders did, mages need to be free.” 

“But not at the cost of this many lives! THOUSANDS are dead because of him; not just the hundreds we cut down in the city but the THOUSANDS all over the world and you let him walk free. How could you? Your own sister!” 

“Don’t you dare bring Beth into this.” 

“Why? Did you think no one knew about her and Anders? Did you think we Templars were that dumb not to question her when we got her?” He’d placed a hand on his blade then. 

“Enough Lioness.” Varric steps forward between us. 

Hawke’s crossed to me then “You do this to push me away, to make me hate you and I don’t want to. I deserve better than you threatening them.” 

I smile at that, “I deserved better than to be stuck cleaning up after you again, to be left again.” 

“You took my sister Katrina, that you thought we might survive that? How?” 

I shake my head, “I didn’t take your sister Hawke, Meredith did but since I wear the armor and mutter the words I am the bad guy right? Fuck you Hawke; I’ll see you in two weeks.” I am walking out pause only for a moment, “If they find her with him she will wish she died that night, remember that Hawke.” He doesn’t answer, he can’t and I know it. 

“You didn’t need to do that Lioness.” Varric shakes his head. 

“Yes I did, he thinks this fun and games, time he picked up that blade and take responsibility for his actions. I’ll not cater to the Champion of shit that goes wrong but cause I’m here it’s okay. It’s not.” 

Varric shakes his head as we swing up onto horses rest of the companions are silent, “He knows, blames himself this shit with the Wardens is him trying to help fix it.” 

I shake my head no, “This Warden shit is his mess too and again on a golden fucking horse no less I come to save the fucking day.” I am off my horse I need to calm down, I need to breathe. Hawke is at fault, this is his mess and I am cleaning it up but no one could have predicted what would happen when Isabella refused to give the book up, no one could think Anders blowing up the Chantry would unite the mages much less the Templars he damn sure didn’t know when he used his blood to open that vault convinced he had killed that monster that it would not only live but create this much destruction. I am tempted to go back to Hawke, either to apologize to him or kill him and I can’t decide which would be more satisfying and I want to roar and rage and hit and I can’t. I have to take a deep breath, slap on a mask of civility and figure out if the Mayor of Crest Wood has stuck or is there going to be fighting and if the damn undead have stayed dead. Also need to collect shards and close rifts and deal with nobles. 

“Katrina, breath.” Bull is in front of me stopping my forward progress. I realize when I got off the horse I just continued to walk in the direction I needed to go my mind can freak out, prioritize and manage to get my body where it needs to go all at the same time. I laugh at that. “What?” Bull is wary. 

“I can freak out prioritize and get where I need to go all at the same time, I am a multi-tasking extraordinaire.” 

Bull laughs at that, “Yes but if you show up in Crest Wood chanting they are going to think there is an exalted march coming.” 

I frown for a moment. “I’m chanting?” 

“Yes, Transfiguration from the sounds of it.” Varric is still scowling at me. 

“Scowl all you want Varric I’m not apologizing, I meant what I said.” 

“Easy there tiger.” 

I spin to glare at Bull, “Lioness not tiger I don’t have stripes and I suck at stealth.” 

“Right now I’m more tempted to call you a bitch.” He catches the hand that would hit him, “Ware what you do Lioness, I am not the Commander to blindly take your claws, I didn’t taunt you into this rage you got yourself there. Striking out at those that would help you is not the best choice.” My eyes travel to Blackwall, “You’d hurt him and you know it want something to hit lets go find a rift and kill some demons.” 

I nod swing up on Gypsy close my eyes to see which way my mark wants to pull me following it until I see the glow in the sky feel the pain lance up my arm. “This one is going to hurt.” I gasp out raggedly as terrors come out along with some wraiths and three greater terrors. “Come on big boys, come dance with me.” I bang on my shield drawing the wraiths as well as the terrors plowing through them quickly finding myself on my back courtesy of the greater terror block the blow with my shield finally get that one down and Dorian dispels one of the mounds as the next wave hits. More greater terrors and a couple despair demons. I tap into the lyrium in my blood casting a shield on my companions blocking the despair’s talents weakening it as Dorian sets it on fire Varric takes out the other one and the next wave is a pride demon. “Back off it’s mine.” I yell drive it to its knees with a holy smite. It casts with the lightning whips and I feel one sizzle past me the other disintegrating on my shield. I am chanting quietly under my breath counting it’s movements keeping it cleansed until it is charging me and I cast a final holy smite driving my sword into its head as it lies on the ground. 

“Feel better?” Bull asks and I am nodding. 

“Mind turning off the holy light so I can heal you and the rest of us?” Dorian asks sighing. 

“Just when I think Blackwall has corrupted her she glows again like a veritable Chantry sister.” Varric smiles as he says it. Mace is bouncing between all of us as Blackwall gives him a treat. 

“Not sure about that, from the talk during confession sounds like Bull is the one doing the corrupting of the sisters.” I answer the quip with one of my own. 

“I’d say I’m surprised but I am not, only a bit mortified the religion I follow has such loose morals.” 

“Robes, Dorian, their robes are loose, morals are always questionable when someone swears to take a god as their husband.” Blackwall chimes in. 

“Shall we see how Crest Wood is doing or camp and visit in the morning?” I ask sheathing my blade and swinging up on Gypsy. 

“Sleep.” Varric votes and a few others as well, we head to the closest camp. 

_Commander,_  
_Hawke’s lead is the Wardens are being corrupted. There is a meeting place in the Western Approach that I am headed to after closing the rifts, collecting the shards, and securing Crest Wood’s mayor. I have stated I will be in the Western Approach in two weeks._  
_–Lioness-_  
_P.S I'll work on taking Caer Bronach while I am here as well._

Crest Wood decided the mayor that stepped up is fine for the job, shards and rifts are closed and I look at Mace. “You know he can’t go with us Kat, it’s too far and too dangerous we don’t know what we’re walking into.” Blackwall follows my gaze. I nod in agreement heading towards the mountain pass that leads to SkyHold on the way to the Approach. 

“Moment of truth Mace, need you to find and stay with Commander, these guys will guide you to a point but you need to do this on your own.” Small whine and I take a deep breath “I’m going to be gone a couple of weeks, protect Commander make sure he eats understood?” Mace looks at the scout standing there looks to Harding. “Harding, do not help him, he needs to do this.” 

“He’s too young Lioness.” Harding disagrees and I grit my teeth. 

“He’s not, it’s a straight shot and he has to do this.” 

“Has he even hunted?” Harding asks and I shake my head no. 

“Either he does it or he dies go now Mace. See you soon.” Mace nods has a final lick for me and Blackwall before trotting off next to Harding. “I mean it Harding.” 

“Yes your worship.” 

“What exactly are you sending that dog off to do?” Dorian asks as I take a deep shuddering breath getting back on Gypsy. 

“He needs to start his trials and this is the first one.” I state taking another breath trying desperately to not look back but I do. Harding is right he’s too young, he’s never hunted but it has to be done, I can’t take him back myself I can't send Blackwall with him I need him for the Warden bullshit and he is too young for that long of a trip. I remind myself it’s only two days to SkyHold, Harding will watch over him, he is my hound and I am the Lioness he is a Mabari he can do this. 

“What does this trial do?” 

I drop back to ride with Dorian, “You really want to know or are you distracting me?” 

“Considering it’s a long ride to a desert for which you sent the dog away rather than get him in there I’m interested.” 

I laugh at that, “I’ll be sending more than the dog back, we’re not taking the horses either.” 

“Wait we’re crossing on foot?” 

I shake my head no, “We’ll have mounts just not horses.” I smile slyly. 

“Okay now I’m curious but tell me about the dog.” 

I nod, “Mabari War Hounds all have to go through trials with their owners. It strengthens the bond, makes each stronger and makes the hound a true war hound. First trial is sending him or her off to protect someone for a bit but it must be a journey for more than a day. Dog has to learn to rely on itself, teaches the owner to deal with the separation and to trust the dog also teaches the dog not to rely on his owner for food gives them a prey drive which is important.” 

Dorian nods, “What’s the next one?” 

I smile, “Mace is already doing that one which is battle, next one will be can he bring me help, last is can he protect me during an injury.” 

“So those Mabari we run across in the Hinterlands?” Varric asks. 

“Likely belonged to Soldiers at one point now though they are wild and many a young pup has chosen the wild over its master.” I am silent and withdrawn that night as Blackwall hugs me close knows I need the comfort. When we get to the last camp before the Western Approach there is a message for me. 

__

Lioness,  
_Mace is here, driving me insane not sure why he insists upon me eating but I have managed to actually gain weight. Sera is teaching him horrible pranks please see picture below. Care with your words Trina, do not lose an ally over hurts of the past._  
_–Commander-_

“You told Commander on me?” I am trying not to laugh at my indignant rage at how old I sound as I have my hands on my hip glaring down at Varric. 

“I informed the Commander Hawke might make threats and why, I thought it prudent.” 

“Otherwise known as yes you told on me. Did you tell him about my temper tantrum or just that I told Hawke the truth?” 

“Oh we are not opening that issue again, stop Katrina I mean it.” 

I spin to regard Bull, “It’s a valid question.” 

“No, it’s a gateway into an argument Varric can’t win and you want to pick a fight, I don’t have any rifts to distract you with and you need to come to terms with your role in those actions you lay at Hawke’s feet. Before you start throwing rocks own your own shit maybe then you’ve got some ammunition.” He’s right, but I launch a rock at his feet anyways am caught in his hands before I can retreat. “Do not throw things at me, I did nothing wrong.” 

“Or what?” We are away from the others, between the camp and the horses and he has me pressed against him. 

“Do not tempt me Ashkaari.” My eyes lock with his, it would be interesting to tease him but I am not interested, the one I want is there with the horses and Bull still serves two masters, I don’t want to add my name to the mix. 

“Fair enough Bull, I apologize.” He releases me and I turn to seek Blackwall out lips crash and fingers find this is the one I want, will always want. 

“I thought we were headed to the desert.” Dorian asks as the walls of a keep come into view. 

“We are but we're taking this back first.” I state unhooking weaponry watching Varric and Dorian take out the archers on the wall. 

“Should we knock?” Bull asks looking at the door and I smile as we get a running start and slam into it having the door burst in a shower of wood. 

“Seems only proper.” Varric smiles as he says this. 

It doesn't take us long to clean out the keep, the leader a huge man Dorian has cowering at his feet in no time. When it's all cleaned out and we put the Inquisitor flag up I am smiling. Caer Bronach is ours and as I sleep in my tent on the walls I am thankful this outpost is here, it will come in handy for money and as a nice stop between here and the desert. 

Our mounts for the desert show up the next morning and I can sense the hesitancy of the team. “Dracolisks, how did you find one that would fit me?” Bull is surprised and pleased. 

“Leliana did actually, these are on loan from the outpost out here, he’s usually a pack mount so if he’s not great on reining that is why. Stay behind someone and you’ll be fine.” Bull helps Varric up as I swing up onto mine knocking it in the nose when it tries to bite me. 

“Keep your fingers away from the mouths, they tend to bite.” 

When we get to the second camp Hawke and Stroud are there their own mounts tied to the picket line as Hawke ducks his head to me. “Hawke, I meant what I said but I could have said it better.” I finally offer that night handing him a sketch of him and Isabella dancing on the shore the rocks of the wounded coast and the sea behind them the backdrop. 

He takes the sketch and smiles, “I forgot what an artist you are. Thank you, I needed to hear what you said. If I could go back.” 

I wave it away, “Asit tal-eb.” He arches an eyebrow at me. “It is what it is?” 

He shakes his head, “Bull teaching you Qunari?” 

I shrug, “I have a couple of books but learned that one from an Arvaarad that and Kost. Said that one a lot to me finally figured it out and shut my mouth.” He laughs at that, “Maker but you are handsome.” I shake my head when I say it turning away. 

“Not even tempted are you?” 

I smile and shake my head no, “He’s my happy ending we just have to get through the wars first.” 

“If anyone stands a chance at fixing my mess it’s you, you were always good at it.” 

I chuckle, “Seems the Maker agrees.” I glance at the mark stay still when he examines it. 

“Peace?” He asks tentatively and I nod. 

“For the moment but I meant what I said.” 

He nods, “I know and you did deserve better I should have realized it.” 

I shrug, “Worked out better for us both, I have my happy ending who I am going to right now so good night.” 

Morning has us headed towards the ritual place an old Tevinter temple and I am on edge. “Kat, what's wrong?” Hawke asks and I am moving away from him and pulling my blade. I glance back at Dorian, 

“I feel it too Katrina, there are also a lot of corpses I will have no problem calling for minions.” 

“Blood magic,” Hawke finally catches on coming up next to me though I push him back.

“I'll take point Hawke, guard our backs please. Varric stay with Hawke Blackwall up with me we might be able to talk some sense into them.” 

Getting closer we hear the voice of one of the Wardens, “Wait...no this isn't right.” 

“Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear.” He's a mage, his robes purple with long brown hair caught in a tail with a mustache and goatee. 

“This is wrong!” Warden states again the courtyard of the temple has two lines of demons with Wardens next to them. 

“Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death...”

“I'm sorry.” It’s a blonde mage that stabs him in the back a moment later a demon is summoned.

“Good. Now bind it, just as I showed you.” When it's done the mage waves his hand a red glow takes the Warden mage.

“Inquisitor, what an unexpected pleasure Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.”

“You are no Warden.” Stroud pushes forward and I let him for the moment.

“But you are.” He sighs, “The one Clarel let slip.” He's pacing now and my hand is itching to get around his throat. “You found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?” 

“Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter Magister who wants to unleash a blight.” I am gritting my teeth at the hum of blood magic. 

“That is a very serious accusation. Let's see what the Wardens think.” He looks at them, “Wardens, hands up.” All of them raise their hands with him. “Hands down.” They are puppets on a string and I need to stop this now.

“Corypheus has taken their minds.” Stroud states and I nod knowing he speaks the truth.

“They did this to themselves; the Calling had the Wardens terrified. They looked everywhere for help.” 

“Even Tevinter.” Dorian chimes in. 

“Yes and since it was my master who put the Calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared.” Slight smile for this. “I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan.” Hand on chin in contemplation, “Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake.” 

“So that's where the demon army is coming from, good to have that puzzle figured out.” Varric quips and I can't help but smile.

“Now you know how it begins.” Livius smiles as he says this he is a smug bastard. “Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves.” Pacing back and forth mages and their center stages you would think I would be tired of them by now. “This was a test, once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual the army will conquer Thedas.”

“So Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?” I'll play audience for a moment I have a lot of questions I need answers to. 

“Ha! Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons? The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid.”

“That's a lie! The Grey Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!” Blackwall comments and while I am proud of him there are times my lover is blind to faults.

“The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping Blights. They will do anything to accomplish that.” Hands in the air in emphasis. “You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command I suppose.”

“Why would Clarel risk using demons?” Bull asks his presence a steady rock behind my back. 

“Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads.” I see Hawke nod agreement on that one. “Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master.” 

“Why go after the Old Gods?” I am curious on this. 

“A Blight happens when darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an ArchDemon.” More pacing, “If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted...poof! No more Blights. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world.” It is a tempting thing even I would consider it but not with demons. “Although I fear history will remember them a little differently now.”

“Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?” Varric ever the one to ask what do you want. 

“The Elder One commands the blight. He is not commanded by it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable it is simply a tool.” 

“No Livius, you're the tool.” Dorian comments and I smile. 

“As for me while the Elder One rules from the Golden City we the Venatori will be his god-kings here in the world.” 

I shrug at him, “You think you can stand against me with just demons and a fade rift?” I smile slightly strolling forward. “Did Corypheus not mention what I did to the breach?”

“He did, he also noted what he did to you at Haven.” Red magic flares and my hand is screaming as I grit my teeth. “The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again.” I am on my knees refusing to scream but it is a near thing. “That mark you bear? The anchor that lets you pass safely through the veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to seek other ways to access the fade.” Oh that is just lovely. I've had enough of this talk and grit my teeth standing to ask the mark to open a rift. “When I bring him your head, his gratitude will be.” He's cut off as he screams in surprise. “Kill them.” He is limping off and I have a shrine full of demons and Wardens between him and I. 

“Dorian, stay behind me dropping a holy smite. Bull have fun with the Wardens.” I drop a holy smite on the demons dispelling the weaker ones but their Wardens are still fully possessed. 

“You can't free them?” Blackwall asks. 

“Not enough time, lyrium or mages. Dorian is magnificent as a mage but even he has limits.” I take one of the Warden's heads most of these are mages and I am cutting them down like paper. 

“While we are exploring my limits I am at mine with this warrior little help please.” Bull swings and takes the head of the man as I smash into a rogue coming up behind him. “Hawke right.” Dorian states and shoots a fireball barely missing Hawke who sidesteps at the last second. 

“Kat down.” I duck seeing Hawke's blade swing over my head catch the blade of another attacker pushing him onto Hawke's blade and it's like old times again as we fight until it's done pulling me in for our customary kiss only for him to be pushed back.

“No Garrett.” I push him again. “Stop Garrett I mean it.” I indicate myself, “Not yours in any shape form or fashion. You are an ass to try and tease me this way. Now focus!” 

“Put hands on her again and I will kill you....slowly.” Bull promises stepping in front of me. 

“Bring it on Qunari, I've killed an Arishok you'd be no problem.” 

I am on him in a moment hand catching his head as he pitches forward after me landing a foot in his groin shoving his nose into my knee before flipping him onto his back leveling a sword at his throat. “I can kick your ass all day Garrett but I have other things to do like cleaning up your damn mess so knock it off and act like the man your mother raised you to be which isn't this one. Threaten one of my companions again and Kirkwall will be without it's Champion. Am I clear?” He is holding nose and balls as I nudge him in the ribs. “Am I CLEAR?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” I help him up crossing my arms to glare at him. 

“Well that went well.” Hawke is holding ribs and nose at this point. 

“You were correct. Through the ritual, the mages are slaves to Corypheus.” Stroud is disturbed by seeing this many of his order dead and I am as well.

“Warden warriors?” Hawke shakes his head. “Oh, of course. It's not real blood magic until someone gets sacrificed.” 

“Erimond lied to the Wardens. They were trying to prevent future Blights.” Blackwall is still examining some of the corpses.

“With blood magic and human sacrifice.” Hawke shakes his head. 

“The Wardens were wrong; Hawke, but they had their reasons.” Stroud is trying to defend this and neither Hawke nor I are willing to listen. 

“All blood mages do. Everyone has a story they tell themselves to justify the bad decisions...and it never matters.” Hawke shakes his head as he says this. 

“I believe I know where the Wardens are Lioness. Erimond fled in that direction.” Stroud points. “There is an abandoned Warden fortress that way. Adamant.” He sighs a little. “We'll scout it out and confirm the other Wardens are there and we'll meet you back at SkyHold.” 

Back at camp I am cleaning gauntlets and blades trying to figure out what I want to do with the Wardens now that I know they are corrupted. “Katrina?” I look to Dorian putting my blade up and working on a smaller one. “Where did you learn that particular move you did on Hawke?” 

“Skinner. It's a damn dirty move but it will put a man on his back and make him limp for a bit.” Bull states as he is cleaning his blade. “While I appreciate the save I didn't need one.” 

“I know but it was really nice to kick his ass again.” I smile as I say it earning laughs from most of them. 

“As yes satisfaction of putting an x on his ass in front of others.” 

“X as in you dated that man?” Dorian's curiosity is piqued as I glare at Varric. 

“Yes I did for a very short time. He didn't have the beard back then, not sure if I like it or not but he is Isabella's problem not mine.” 

“Who is Isabella?” Blackwall dishes out food for all of us. 

“Deadliest and most beautiful captain of the seven seas. Pirate with curves in all the right places and a motto of try every man at least once.” 

“I assure you she is not that loose Lioness.” 

“Varric you were running bets to see who would figure it out first that she had slept with all of them” 

“You won that bet by the way, Broodie figured it out long before Hawke or Anders did.” 

“Broodie figured it out because of his sense of smell, he is an elf. Before you ask oh paramour of mine with a very dirty mind I enjoy I did not partake of those wares never was a fan of that.” 

“What is that?” Dorian asks. 

“Non commitment I don't do things in half measures, either you have all of me or none of me and I do not share under any circumstances.” I finish my food gather up the rest of the dishes. 

“Your worship, Commander has a request for you to take Griffon Wing Keep.” I glance at the message positive I am reading it wrong. 

“Do you have a trebuchet or three under that helmet scout or does he expect me to just walk right in and take it?” When the scout looks like he is going to pee himself I sigh and break open the missive looking at the stack of papers that does have strategies on how to take out the keep written on it. 

“You have got to get that man a war Lioness, he has been idle far too long if he had time to do this much research on a keep.” Varric shakes his head as I dismiss three plans out of the five in a couple of minutes. 

“Why not that one?” Dorian asks. 

“It would work if I had Sera with us, she could easily slip in and get a few gates open no offense Varric but that is not your style.” 

“None taken and you are right.” He looks at the plans, “We can do this one though between you, Blackwall and Bull we can use brute strength to open that door there.” 

“Yeah but what is in those old tunnels I don't want to mess with?” I state knowing that answer. 

“Giant spiders, probably some rats definitely some other stuff you will be fine.” Varric smiles as he says this. 

“He says I will be fine with rats and spiders as big as I am.” I shiver a bit causing Blackwall to pull me to him smiling as I seek the comfort. 

“Spiders I get but rats? Why do you not like rats?” Dorian asks even as I cast a silence on him. “Katrina, why did you silence me?” 

“You are not using your magic on me to find out the answer to that, I know you can recall the memory and I'm not willing to play. Leave my head alone mage or I'll do more than silence you.” I snarl release his arm when I realize I have it. “Just don't Dorian, I have demons same as everyone else I don't want to recall them for amusement.” I cleanse the silence off of him. “Good night.” I head into the tent drawing for a bit before reading. 

I am up for my watch a few hours later see Bull sitting by the fire. “So you don't have horses on Seheron or on Par-Vollen?” 

“No, not a lot of horses that big to carry us and we have oxen and such to do the burden.” His ear twitches and I hear the sound too. He indicates for me to walk to him and I do I have my short sword and dagger but my blade and shield are both in the tent. When he stands pulling me against him my heart is going into overdrive head tilted up to him, “Tempting but not what you need there are four of them one of which is about to give our mage a surprise. Varric’s already awake and has Bianca stroked your love though is still snoring.” 

I smile “Let’s play don’t wake the bear shall we?” Head tilt for that one, “Qunari don’t play those I forget that on occasion, basically it’s.” I spin and throw my knife at the one near Dorian’s tent killing him. “Kill the bad guys without waking up the sleepers.” Varric kills his as the assassin slips into the tent and I am racing to the one near my tent with Blackwall in it. 

“Your armor kind of makes this game not possible.” Bull comments taking his out. 

“Just this one left oh good I wanted to play.” I catch him with my blade in the kidney. 

“Why were you training with Skinner?” Bull asks as I walk the man to the fire and him. 

“Recovery from her injuries and she likes my hand to hand combat style.” 

Head tilt as I release the man to Bull. “I want more discussion on that.” 

I nod, “bed and we will.” 

I watch him with the footpad. “Go ahead and go to bed boss, this one and I need to talk.” I nod heading in with Blackwall and being wrapped up for sleep. 

“Kat.” It’s a breathless question I answer slipping naked next to him his fingers tracing lips catching the tender skin behind my ear and I feel him grow behind me hand behind my back to stroke him. “Inside love I want to be deep.” Hand clamped over my mouth as I do slide him deep his thrust taking him deeper as other hand traces nub and I am thankful for the hand as I moan. “Hush love there we go.” His tempo has increased and I turn catching his moans in a kiss as nipples tighten and it is a series of kisses to keep me quiet him joining me. “Sleep love.” 

I nod sleepily as he kisses me again before leaving out of the tent sleep finding me quickly. Bull is working on the man when Blackwall comes towards him his concentration momentarily broken by the smell of her eyes flick to Blackwall before returning to his target. “I figured you were doing something like this when you sent her to bed.” 

“I know she’s probably seen it but she doesn’t need to see me do this.” Bull shrugs as the man in front of him breathes his last. 

“She won’t be up for three to four hours get some sleep I’ll clean this up.” 

Bull shakes his head no, “I got it though I’ll appreciate the help this one was very talkative. There is a pretty important Magister in the Keep as well as a decent sized force might want to wait for reinforcements for this one.” As Bull speaks he’s pulling bodies away from the camp Blackwall helping him along with a couple of the scouts that are awake. 

When we are sitting at breakfast later I nod at the information Bull gives me, “Send the message to Cullen to send the rest of the Companions and while they are coming we’ll work on establishing a few more camps and seeing if we can close a couple of the rifts.” Bird is sent as we mount up on the Dracolisks and start dealing with the local wildlife which seems hell bent on killing us as well as a Dragon who flies over on a regular basis. “No hunting don’t even ask Bull.” 

“Ah come on Boss pretty please?” 

“No, we’ll come back and hunt it after Adamant okay?” Nod and smile, “I mean it Bull.” 

Dorian chuckles as Bull mutters. It takes about a week for the rest of the companions to show up meeting us at the camp closest to the Keep. “Lioness, this ain’t gonna work.” I look at Sera a bit in wonder. 

“What’s wrong with the plan?” 

“That door isn’t a door it’s a sewer entrance and unless you can shrink Bull he won’t fit.” 

“Okay you and I can get into here then and open the gate for the rest.” 

“Kat no.” Blackwall is against it and I smile. 

“I can do this love have faith.” 

“I do, but you are not exactly quiet in that armor.” 

“I can fix that no problem we got this Lioness.” We fight to the sewer entrance Varric, I and Sera quiet as possible as I hold her on my shoulders to reach the entrance waiting on her to open it and lower the ladder for me. 

“See you shortly Varric.” We don’t plan on the two guards having a tryst when we open the door though I do see them in time to push Sera behind me feel her melt into the shadows as I am caught hands bound as I am thrown into the dungeon taking a deep breath when I see the gleam of the guard’s eyes. 

“Buttercup where is Lioness?” Varric asks a few hours later when Sera manages to get the door open for the rest.

“Caught, down in dungeon.” Bull shakes his head no when Blackwall wants to charge in. 

“Stick to the plan with a couple of variations.” Bull makes the changes. 

“They call you the Lioness, I have heard tales of how you got the name I wonder just how deadly you are without your sword and shield?” He’s a mage and a damn powerful one if the steady hum is any indication. “Why don’t we find out?” 

“Excellent idea.” Out of this dungeon with hands free yes please.

I am led hands bound up a level to the lower keep its normally a market square but with it’s high walls and only two entrances it works as a fighting pit just fine. First bout is a very large man, not as tall as Bull and not nearly as skilled with his axe thankfully as I dance out of the way. I have my armor, no weapons but my hands and I am fine with that. I need to stall for time so I tease the man, my moves calculated to not spend much energy and to not get hurt. He’s winded soon though and as I wrap my legs around his shoulders drawing my claw across his throat laying it open two more rush in. I don't go for the axe as the sword and board user comes in one side and the dual wielder rushes from the other. I step into the arms of the one using the shield to block the dual wielder. “Thank you, now help me out a bit more and I’ll let you live.” 

“Let me live huh, here I thought I’d just save you and ravish you later.” 

I smile heat pooling low, “Blackwall you really know how to turn a girl on.” I duck behind him as the enemy comes at us again smile as the man takes a crossbolt to the back. 

“Enough! I will kill you myself Inquisitor.” Mage heads towards me his magic swirling and I see full scale fighting all over the keep spells being slung by my mages as well as others. 

I am shocked to see Vivienne crossing blades with one of the soldiers her blade a spirit one as she dances through the ranks. “Want the shield love?’ 

“No, though I do appreciate it.” I step away from Blackwall wait for the mage to finish coming to me as Blackwall turns to deal with more soldiers. 

“Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him.” I catch the blade of a soldier disarming him as I walk closer to the mage. 

 

“Foul and corrupt are they who have taken his gift and turned it against his children.” I feel him reach for his magic cast my aura. 

“They shall be named Maleficar, accused ones.” Two-hander comes at me swept aside by Bull as I continue. 

“They shall find no rest in this world or beyond.” I am close enough now as he casts ice on me hits my barrier I glance at Solas who nods. 

“Kneel before me and live mage, cast another spell and you will not live to see the sunset.” He’s reaching again and I am to him my hand wrapped around his throat as my smite has driven him to his knees. “HEAR ME!” I yell over the din of fighting. “Drop your weapons and surrender and you will live, continue with this and I will kill every single one of you. Your choice.” 

“Katrina most of these are blood mages, you will let them live?” Dorian asks at my shoulder. 

I look down to the man in my hands, “No, I will suffer no blood mage to live but they will be tested will not be killed out of hand if they surrender.” Part of the reinforcements had been two contingents of Templars and I am thankful Cullen thought of them as more of the mages and soldiers drop to their knees. I can smell the blood magic on the one in my hands, “Dorian step back please.” He does knows what I intend. “I inquisitor Katrina Trevelyan, do find you Jacquenas guilty of blood magic and brand you Maleficar your sentence of death to be carried out immediately, Maker have mercy on your soul for I will not.” I use the mage’s own dagger to slit his throat stepping back from the body. “Templars, get the mages bound and into the cells. Soldiers that have surrendered get together and get a spokesperson let’s figure out what you want and how we can help you. I declare Griffon Wing Keep property of the Inquisition.” 

Eyes look and find one of Leliana’s scouts, “Send the bird I need Inquisition presence here see if you can find a steward or whoever is in charge of making sure we don’t starve and figure out where the food stores are and secure those.” I see another of the scouts setting up tents on the battlements. I won’t see my tent for days likely with as many mages as I need to process and I head towards the dungeons. 

“Katrina.” I look to Dorian, “Do you want me down there?” 

I shake my head no. “I don’t need you to see this part, you still think I’m human.” 

“Lioness.” I pause to look at Solas who stands with Vivienne, “What of the mages who pass your tests?” 

I sigh, “They will be transported back to SkyHold in chains where First Enchanter and Grand Enchanter will put whatever restrictions they see fit to place on them. Those that wish to stay with the Inquisition can, those that do not may take the first boat back to Tevinter but they will not remain free here.” 

“They will face death when they get to Tevinter Katrina.” 

“Then let us hope they want to be apart of the Inquisition Dorian.” 

“So the soldiers get to go free but the mages are chained here or killed in their homeland?” 

“Yes, you forget I am trying to win a war every mage I leave here loose is another potential recruit for Corypheus or a chance for them to go back to the Venatori I cannot risk that.” When he would speak again, “Stop Dorian, this is not up for debate I have work to do enjoy your rest.” I look to Vivienne, “Madam you may attend or not at your discretion I know your sensitivity so I would not recommend it but it is up to you.” 

She shakes her head no, “I will not.” 

I glance to the Templars still putting the mages in chains from most of the hands binding them together. “If you change your mind ask the guard and you will be allowed.” 

“They will hate you for this.” Varric adds quietly. 

“A southern Templar putting a bunch of Tevinter Magisters in chains and killing a few of them I am sure they will isn’t going to even make me pause.” 

“Lioness that is the last of them.” 

Vivienne follows me to the steps down, “Seal it when I enter guard will tell you when to lift it.” I look and find who I am looking for. “Bull, shore up our defenses work with the scouts and see if we can secure this without too much issue if trouble comes hold it do not break that barrier am I clear?” 

“Yes boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate my Hawke too much, he's an arrogant ass but he can be counted on when needed.


	19. Purge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW- Sex, mass death and a few heavy talks. 
> 
> Thank you for those that read this tale. We've got so much to cover!

Barrier is lifted in shifts and days pass, “She is staying down there until we are done.” Is the only thing Bull or Blackwall can get from the guards who will not let them through the door. 

“What is going on down there?” Blackwall asks Vivienne as they eat one night. 

“It is a Purge each mage is subjected to tests you pass you live you fail you die. It is not taken lightly, the tests are tailored to the mage and his or her weaknesses I have never been through one but those that do make it through are either staunch supporters of the circle or try to escape and die. There is no middle ground.” 

They’ve all heard the screams at different intervals and Bull knows this will cost her knows how much this war will cost her soul how this will test her relationships with all of the mages. 

“Where is Lioness?” Rylan shows up on the fifth day bringing more Templars and a garrison size force of Inquisition forces. 

“Follow the screaming and you shall find out leader.” This is not sitting well with Dorian and Rylan glances at the mage. 

“Do not judge her for this Dorian, she does not take this on lightly. I am guessing she hasn’t come up since it was sealed however many days that was ago?” 

“This is day 5 of this Ser Rylan.” Vivienne states glancing to the barrier. 

“Right I am not supposed to judge the woman who said she would show mercy as she is down there torturing mages?” 

“That they live is mercy, that they keep their magic and are not made Tranquil is mercy, that she does not turn them loose to be captured and killed by frightened people is mercy, that she offers them a chance to go home is mercy where is she not showing mercy? Would you expect her to bring those mages back to SkyHold and have one turn into a demon in the middle of the keep or start sacrificing people? Would you have her turn them loose to go back to the Venatori or Corypheus? Her hands are tied on exactly what she can do she is working within the rules she is given.” Glance back to the barrier, “She is personally overseeing the tests of that many mages for days on end with no break not because she enjoys it but because she will personally vouch for every single mage that walks out of there she is saying to every mother with a child in SkyHold that mage is safe every soldier that mage won’t hurt you.” Arms crossed still glaring at Dorian, “She will rip herself apart for every mage that doesn’t walk out of there and lose countless hours of sleep praying and hoping she let the right ones out of that dungeon you know nothing of what she is doing Dorian you have no place to judge her.” 

Dorian knows the man is right knows that is exactly what will happen here but as he hears another round of screams it is so very hard to understand why it has to be done this way. 

*************************************)(********************************************

Finally I come out of the dungeons 6 days after the start of this process two lines of mages in chains behind me as Rylan walks to me and I smile wanly. “Believe it or not I am happy to see you Rylan, grateful it is you and not Commander I see.” 

“That many?” 

I nod sadly, “for every one three tested for blood magic and when one would pop three others would turn. Let’s get the mages out and we’ll start the cleanup, we’ll need to cleanse and bless it Maker but I hate this.” 

“Get some rest, I’ll get them booked and shipped we’ll do the cleanse in the morning.” 

I nod, “Don’t bring the bodies up, destroy them down there I don’t want the soldiers panicking.” 

“Will Dorian do it?” 

I shake my head no, “Have Vivienne do it, she knows the rules. Bring me the lists when you are done.” He nods and I head towards my tent. 

“Katrina?” 

“Don’t please Dorian just please don’t, let the monster sleep I’ll do battle with you on the morrow.” 

“Love.” 

“Don’t touch me don’t talk to me just leave me be please just let me be.” I see the hurt on both of their faces but I am exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally I have nothing to offer these men as I move past them. When I feel Solas reaching for a spell I slam it back into him much rougher than intended hear his gasp see the stagger, “Don’t cast on me mage, leave me be.” 

“Let me help you with your armor.” I shake my head no at Blackwall. 

“Inquisitor, reports here for the keep when you have a moment.” 

I grab the reports from the scout nodding thanks reading them as I get to the table in front of the tents sitting down taking gauntlets that I still need to clean off hands absently stripping the armor indicate for one of Harritt’s apprentices to come get it. “Repair what you can, let me know what you can’t and don’t touch the gauntlets I’ll deal with them myself.” He nods moves to help me, “Don’t touch me just take them when I hand them to you.” He nods stays still as I finish stripping the pieces off. Eyes trace up to see Varric when food appears at my elbow and I wave it off, “Thank you but no.” 

I am up when I get to a particular report, “Bruce right?” Apprentice nods, “Bring me my blade back please.” He does as asked as I pull gauntlets back on leaving the reports where they are. “Varric come with me please.” I am already rebraiding my hair grab my shield and put it on as we head down the steps. 

“What’s up Lioness?” 

I indicate the door when I get to it, “Locked door, open it please.” When he can’t I kick it in am not surprised by the red behemoth that swats me like a fly back out of the door. “Ugh, should have kept the armor on dammit that hurt.” 

“Kat?” 

Blackwall is coming down the steps as I see Varric not moving at the feet of the thing, “Get him out of there Blackwall I got this.” Behemoth is brought down quickly by the soldiers in the Keep Dorian setting the thing on fire as I make my way back into the room, “yeah I was afraid of this.” I motion Bull over to the chest I am looking at and he whistles in appreciation. 

“What does it mean?” Varric asks rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Means the red shit has made it to the Imperium, you need to tell your contacts Dorian and Bull. Varric are you okay?” 

“Fine just a little stunned.” 

“Okay need you to make sure this shit gets destroyed all of it.” He nods and I turn, “There are three other doors like this that likely hold the same thing let me get my armor and we’ll deal with it.” 

“No Boss, let me deal with this you really need to rest.” I sigh knowing he is right as I head back to the tents. Handing shield and sword back to Bruce I go to sit back down to deal with the rest of the reports, “Inquisition shit when you wake up sleep now.” Bull removes the papers nods towards the tent as I look mutinously at him. “Going to have Dorian put you under, you need the sleep not the dreams.” 

I shake my head no, “No more magic please just no more magic.” 

He nods, “Blackwall she needs you.” When Blackwall would speak, “She needs something to shut her mind up you can give that to her.” 

Blackwall enters warily, knows she is rigid as a wall her body stiff with not wanting to relax that many days on high alert not letting her release the tension. “Easy Kat.” 

I shake my head no, “Go away Blackwall just go away, let me be.” I am stripped to breastband and smalls standing near the basin of water where I am cleaning off everything I can with a sponge. 

“Maker what happened to you?” 

Most of my upper torso is a motley of bruises there is a half healed cut on my leg and there are livid and clear finger marks on my throat and arms. “Don’t worry, they’re dead.” I say it with sadness. 

“Let Solas heal you, let Dorian heal you.” 

I shake my head no, “No more magic please just get out and leave me be.” When he would step closer I grab the dagger under the mattress of the bed hold it out, “I said no Blackwall leave me be.” 

“Boss.” 

“We’re fine Bull.” When he comes in anyways I am glaring at him, “Get out Bull, inappropriate and you know it.” 

“Dorian, Boss needs heals.” Bull calls out and Solas steps in who I silence as I smite them all. 

“GET OUT NOW! Leave me be just let me be.” When Bull holds his hands out in supplication and looks like he will come towards me I step back, “Another Step Bull and I will knock you on your ass do not push me get out now.” 

“Out now gents leave her be.” Rylan states. 

“I swear Rylan if you come in here.” 

“I’m not Lioness; I’m setting a guard on your tent now no one will disturb you as soon as you can get your guests out.” 

“Sometimes you aren’t half bad.” 

“I know torrid love affair one of these days last warning gents come out now or be drug out.” They do leave one by one. “Find solace in the chant.” Rylan offers. 

“Find guidance in your vows.” One of the guards states. 

“Find purpose in your duties.” Another answers. 

“Find silence in your vigil.” My last guard intones. 

“Find peace in your rest.” I answer back finally laying down sleep finding me quickly. 

“What was that?’ Bull asks. 

“Way to give her the peace she needs to rest, Templar version of a lullaby.” Rylan answers, “Guard posted at each corner of her tent, they will watch over her as she sleeps it’s done after the Templars have been through a traumatic event we’ve got several in the same state as she is she’ll be all right.” Bull notices the guards over her are Templars she knows well that she trusts and as she rests those change out for another set that knows her until the first set comes back on. 

“The darkness is lite by her flames.” 

“So she may guide our steps to his path.” Rylan answers absently as he sits at the table going through reports. “You’ve only been asleep for about 4 hours Lioness; if you want more rest take it.” He knows she won’t moves the report he is reading to another stack waits as she comes out dressed in tunic and pants hair loose and wild. “Here’s your stack and the messenger over there doing the toe tapping is from your advisers I’d eat before I talked to him just to keep him waiting a bit longer but that’s just me.” She offers a ghost of a smile and chuckles. 

“Music to a man’s ears.” Blackwall comes up and sits down; I offer my hand lacing fingers with him under the table for a moment before digging into the food presented. 

When I am done I signal the messenger over, “Privately please.” 

I nod getting up and taking he folded pages Rylan gives me along with the rest of my stack. “Follow me please.” I head to the small chapel on the top floor of the keep wait as the messenger is checked for weapons before entering and sitting in the middle pew. 

Passing me the note I scan the missive quickly look to the messenger when I am done, “He is in Antiva she is not with him, we haven’t been able to find her. Other one is back in Kirkwall I suspect they are together. Do you want to move on him?” 

I shake my head no, “his I need to be there for, find her keep her secure do not let anyone near her or him.” 

He nods, “understood Lioness.” 

I put a hand on him as he goes to leave, “Make sure Varric knows where he is.” Eyes dart to the ceiling, “He is very convincing, I do not blame you and I don’t care just make sure we operate on the same info or I promise you will regret it.” 

“Yes Lioness.” I release him continuing to read through the missives. 

“When the guard told me you were in here I thought he was having me on.” Dorian walks in and sits next to me. 

“Why I meet you in a Chantry.” 

Genuine chuckle for that, “True you did though I wonder why you wanted to meet here?” 

I sigh deeply, “My favorite shape is a circle. It has symmetry, no end no beginning just continues on and on and you can put things in them and the line will keep them safe. I like being a line I like putting things in my circle and keeping them safe but I also understand when I have pushed them too far when something I put in the circle wants to get out.” 

“Is that how you want the circles to be? You want to put the mages in and not let them out?” We’re sitting next to each other shoulders and hips touching, I can feel his magic just grazing me a steady hum like that of a bee. 

“No, I want the circles to be a place for mages to come to learn, to be protected and happy. I want mages to come and go from these circles as they are needed or as they want and I want my line to be Templars who don’t abuse the mages who understand that magic is not to be feared or controlled but to be worked with and respected.” 

“I think that was the goal of the original Inquisition and somewhere in there chains and servitude got mixed in with faith and now you have chaos.” 

“Chaos that I have to figure out how to stop but that is not why I asked for you to come see me here.” I hand him the folded pages of paper. “Names of your countrymen and their fate, I’ll understand if you don’t want to stay when you see the list.” 

“60 went into those dungeons and only 20 came out?” He’s shocked. 

“Yes, some broke under the tests some were blood mages, some were killed by the others.” There is a deep shuddering breath and I stand up, “I’ll leave you be.” 

“No apologies?” 

I shake my head no, “For the ones that died yes, there should have been a way to save them a way to make it better. For the others no.” 

I see Vivienne in the hall head towards her, “Am I to travel back with the mages?” 

I shake my head no, “We’ll discuss it at breakfast in the morning.” 

“Do you know where Dorian is?” 

I indicate the Chapel, “I left him to mourn his countrymen be gentle with him if you must.” 

She nods and heads into the Chapel as I climb the stairs down headed back to the tents. I need more sleep I make my way to Solas see him speaking with Varric who moves off when I approach. “I apologize for earlier Lioness; I did not mean to offend.” 

I shake my head no, “I owe the apology Solas I shouldn’t have been so rough with you, just I don’t want to deal with magic right now not after.” I shake my head, “Thank you but no.” 

Small smile, “I made you a potion instead figured your system will take it better than magic right now anyways.” I nod smelling it before taking a swig of it, “your paranoia seems to serve you well Lioness.” 

I smile, “It’s lyrium I worry about more than anything Solas I must be vigilant in my intake least I have a reaction to it that would not be good.” Nod for that. “Meeting after breakfast we will be discussing what is next, please tell the others” 

He nods. “How are you?” 

I shrug, “Tired, I am headed to bed good night Solas.” 

“Would you like to hear about some of my travels?” 

I smile slightly, “I would love to just don’t take offense if I fall asleep in the middle of them.” 

“I will not, will know I have soothed the mighty Lioness enough for her to rest.” I smile as we head into the tent me stripping and getting into the covers quickly as Solas turns his back though I know he smiles. I fall asleep listening to tales of spirits from great battles and love and compassion hear him finally leave as I sigh and roll to wait for Blackwall. 

**********************************)(***********************************************

“Finally get her to sleep?” 

“Yes Bull, she will sleep deep and long no dreams.” 

“Sadness, oceans of it and she stands on a rock waits for the ocean to swallow her waits for rescue knows none comes. So many dead, too many not strong enough not good enough to keep them.” 

“Kid why are you crying?” Varric asks looking to Solas and Bull. 

“I cry for her, she will never cry for herself must be strong must not bend or break must be the rock Lioness, I am Lioness.” Cole tilts his head looks at them all, “She fears showing weakness to any of you, doesn’t trust Bull, says what she can’t in her head on the pages for you Varric and Solas she sees your darkness knows she can’t control you wants to and doesn’t. Only Blackwall,” Smile for that, “He holds her light he is her mate beside her he walks each shield the other shatter him shatter her safe never fear never falter never waiver.” Cole shakes his head disappears. 

“What pages is she showing you Varric?” Bull asks and Varric shakes his head no. 

“Nuh huh Qunari play all the head games you want with her you’ll never get anything out of me about her.” 

“I’ve seen her sketchbooks; she shows those to me so is that what he means?” 

“Leave it Bull, if she wanted you to know she would tell you.” Solas frowns. 

“No she wouldn’t that’s the thing talking to her is a bit like sword fighting just when you think you got it figured out she throws a feint in and knocks you on your ass with her shield.” 

“That’s because that is what she does, have to be light on your feet to dance with the Lioness.” Blackwall heads towards the tent. 

“She still knocks you on your ass too.” 

Wolfish smile for that, “Yes she does and when that happens I just sweep her and have her join me.” Varric chuckles for that one as Blackwall heads into the tent stripping armor to lay down with her. 

Figuring her injuries will keep her from wanting more than his presence he’s surprised when fingers trace through his hair lips caressing throat then lips, “Need you.” He feels her wince when he would hold her turns to his back allowing her to ride him hands staying off of her until she wants them. 

“Here Kat, I am here safe love we are safe.” He keeps her close waits for the shaking sobs in her sleep to stop. He knows those dreams, soul shattering dreams and neither ask know the other won’t voice the dreams to give them words is to give them power and that must never be allowed. 

******************************************************)(***************************

“Your bruises look better today, did you allow Solas to heal you?” Blackwall asks as he kisses my rib finishing my bath as I finish his. 

“No, he made me a potion. I need to perform the cleanse on the dungeon and then I need to meet with you guys.” Nod as I gasp his beard and mustache tickling the underside of my breast as lips draw first one nipple and then the other in and I moan run nails lightly down his back arching as he continues pulling me to straddle him as he sits on the bed lips leaving breasts to kiss me his erection pressing against my stomach I grasp it gently sheathing as he keeps my lips contained from that sweet pleasure. 

Lifting me to place me on my back he is deeper causing me to bite at his shoulder causing him to nip at my neck, “Gentle love I can’t play with the marks on you.” He chuckles at my pout kisses me as he feels me shatter comes with me when I grab his ass nails slightly digging in as he empties. “Better?” I nod satisfied smile on my face to answer his as he kisses me again. “Up love, they will come look for you in here and I’d rather not kill anyone this early in the morning for seeing you undressed.” It is just barely dawn and he is right though the sight of my ass on top of the covers is enough to draw him to kiss and lick up to shoulder to nip at my earlobe when he gets there. 

“Lioness, we are ready when you are.” One of the Templars states and I blush. 

“Be there in 10 minutes.” I am up and enduring the chuckle of Blackwall as he watches me throw clothing on stops me long enough to clean up our spend before I pull smallclothes and armor on. True to my word I am out of the tent in ten minutes am headed down to the dungeons with the rest of the Templars. 

******************************)(***************************************************

Bull frowns at the marks on her throat before her helmet was on and she was away from the camp. Blackwall always made sure she smelled of him that he smelled of her knew the human had no idea that he did it or why. She always smelled of lemons and roses while Blackwall added an earthy scent to her mix which always drew him closer always made Bull want to rub all over her and make her smell like him. When she had been riding for hours the sweat and leather from the horses always turned him on more his jaw would ache with trying to not bite her knowing it would be wrong. “Bull?” Solas asks and he looks at the mage, “Are you all right?” 

Bull nods, “Fine why?” 

“You were speaking Qunlat had a faraway look on your face.” 

“What was I saying?” Bull doesn’t remember saying anything. 

“Taarsidath-an halsaam” Solas says it perfectly and Bull stills. 

“Anything else?” 

Solas shakes his head no, “What does it mean?” 

Bull shakes his head, “A wish that cannot be.” 

Head tilt tells Bull Solas knows he is lying but shrugs his shoulders. He moves away grabs breakfast nods his head in thanks to Vivienne who brings him coffee. She’s the only one that likes the bitter brew as much as he does and it is wasted when only he drinks it. “Where is our fearless leader?” Varric asks munching on a roll. 

“Cleansing the dungeons.” Vivienne states slicing her eggs with a fork and knife. “What animal gave us these eggs?” 

“Varghest I think.” Sera states snagging a piece of bacon off of Bull’s plate earning a growl. 

“Think we are going to stay here or is she going to head back to SkyHold?” Varric asks narrowing his eyes at the report in front of him. 

“This was as far as the last plan she discussed with me went, come to the keep and clean it out.” Bull snags a piece of ham off of Sera's plate. “Where do you put all the food Sera? How can you eat so much?” 

“When you are hungry you learn to eat what's offered. Went hungry more often than not now with all this food shame to see it go to waste.” 

“With this pack of wolves, I think Solas would grow a fashion conscience before that would happen.” Vivienne indicates the table with a sweep of hand frowning slightly at the displayed manners of Sera and Blackwall both of whom are reaching across the table while grabbing things off other plates. 

“Not all of us require the flash of gaudy clothing of an office on the battlefield. I am sure your enemy would be blinded before he even got to you with that much baubles and crystals the way it reflects must draw much attention.” 

“No more attention than the shine or glint off of our fair leader's armor or the Warden's.” Vivienne responds with a sniff. 

“What fault do you find with me Vivienne? I have tried to be civil.” Blackwall frowns at her. 

“Darling your civility has so little to do with your faults I wouldn't let that trouble you.” Vivienne watches him frown for a second watches as he takes a deep breath to remind himself this woman is a mage and lives off of this kind of drama. 

“Then what am I doing wrong?” Blackwall is curious, wonders if there is a way to improve his status with this mage. 

“Just keep hitting things my dear, don't worry about the rest.” She is condescending and biting to the point Blackwall clenches his jaw. 

“Evidentally I offend you just by existing Vivienne. What is it you want me to do?” 

“I'm sure I don't know darling do you think I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self improvement.” 

“Look I wasn't trying to imply that you.” 

“My dear Blackwall there is nothing you can do to make your order relevant to our present day situation, you really must stop assuming everything is about you it's unbecoming.” The way she looks down the table at him has Varric looking everywhere but at her. 

“How can you possibly have issue with the Grey Wardens?”

“You can't seriously ask me that after you just finished witnessing what you did. Where shall I start my dear? The blood magic, human sacrifice, demon summoning or the part where they serve Corypheus? Really? We are about to go up against more of your order doing the same thing when we go against Adamant why ever would I find fault with your order? Relics of a bygone history when recent events were stopped by two when you conscript hundreds or is it thousands?” 

“Say that again when there is a blight at your door.” His eyes catch and see where she is headed towards them. “We'll finish this when our leader is not in range, as I am sure you would not wish to offend.” Wave of hand to indicate her. 

“As you wish Warden I await our next match.” 

“So do the rest of us.” Varric shakes his head at the pair of them. 

*********************()******************************************()*****************

When we are done with the cleansing and blessing I am still amped up, I need something to kill. “Hey Bull.” I eye him appreciatively as he sits with the rest of the group.

“Yes Boss?” 

“Want to kill a dragon?” I am vibrating with energy and Varric laughs.

“Think I am going to stay here for that one Kat.” I nod at Blackwall. 

“Gotta burn energy lets go lets go.” Cole is bouncing as well causing Varric to arch an eyebrow. 

“He feeds off of her emotions, if we are going to do this then let us go.” Solas has his staff. 

“Where is Dorian?” I scan the table not happy he is not here. 

“One of the Templars snagged him.” I have eyes wide as I look at Rylan.

“He went willingly Lioness, leave him be he doesn't like hunting Dragons anyways.” Varric shrugs as we head down the steps. 

“Want to come with us Rylan?” He shakes his head no. “Probably need to stay here anyways and deal with the Templars.” 

“Soldiers said they were having issues with a Varghest fouling the water supply.” Bull suggests as we get to the Dracolisks. 

“You'd rather hunt that then the Dragon?” I am tilting my head at him surprised at this. 

“No but you haven't talked to the professor that is supposed to be here and an authority on them.” He shrugs, “Besides we can always hunt it after Adamant.” I nod. 

“Okay we'll hunt Varghest.” I head towards the Oasis cave really wishing for Gypsy as my Dracolisk doesn't like my want to ride out a bit faster. 

“What gives Tiny? You are always down for dragons.” Bull shakes his head no. 

“We don't know when she took the lyrium and have no idea how long the high will last. Dragon will take hours and we don't have the full team.” She is walking or bouncing sex on a stick right now and he doesn't need the temptation. He runs more Qun through his head when she tosses her braid over her shoulder and flashes him a smile. 

“Since we are all out here, Hawke is on his way to meet us here at the Keep along with the advisers and the army. Everything should be ready to move within the next week or so.” I slide off the Dracolisk find a stand of rocks to secure it to as these are dumber than horses and I really hate trying to chase them. I see the nests of the Varghest and head towards it blade out more than ready to take on the giant beast that look like a lizard had a drunken orgy with a wolf. They are covered in scales a harken to their Wyvern cousins but their tails are the softest fur. Triangular heads with more teeth than it can hold we approach and start swinging.

“Dear did you get the package I put in your tent?” Vivienne asks as she finishes off one of the beasts stays out of range of the poison claws and teeth. 

“I did, looking forward to opening it when I get a chance.” Nodding I catch one of the beasts on my shield keep it between her and the teeth as she freezes it solid. 

“Dorian's boots?” Varric asks and I arch an eyebrow at that. “Stitches told us.”

“You apologized because Blackwall told you to?” I spin on Bull. 

“Shit sorry Tiny.” Varric ducks around a Quillback as it joins the fray.

“No we agreed I didn't need to.” Bull finishes the Quillback walks over to me. 

“We damn sure did not agree to that!” I put my blade up wave it off. “No, I am not circling that again too many fights between then and now.” We finish killing the beasts and get the water turned back on. 

“You are still chewing on it.” Bull comments as we ride back to the keep. 

“I'll get over it.” I state shrugging. When we get back to the keep most of the Templars are out and about and I smile as I see Blackwall sitting at the table eating. I manage to catch myself before I greet him too publicly look to see Dorian headed towards me. We've been gone most of the day and I am starving but I need to check on Dorian. 

“Katrina, got a minute?” I nod head towards the battlements with him on my heels after changing into tunic and pants. 

“Sera, need a spot.” She points towards the south tower it is part of the keep that is not currently occupied. “Okay how nimble do I need to be?” 

“Not much, it'll hold you no ladders has legit stairs to the third floor which has a door.” 

Dorian heads up ahead of me closes the door when we get there. I am looking at him and he is watching me, “I have a present for you in my tent though it seems ridiculous in our current place of residence.” He smiles as he walks to me and hugs me. I take the hug smiling as I do. 

“I'm sorry Katrina, I know the choices you make aren't easy and I know you are trying to make things better.” 

“I'm sorry your countrymen are assholes who like to attack Templars and turn into demons.” He chuckles at that. “Ones we sent to SkyHold seem decent hopefully they will be.” 

“Just remember I am one of a kind.” It is said as a purr his lips trace my ear as he says it. 

I chuckle breaking the hug so I can control my body's reaction to the stimulation. “Irreplaceable Dorian you are important to me.” 

“Same amatus same.” 

“amatus?” 

“Term of endearment I swear.” He shrugs, “Usually I like to say festis bei umo canavarum when it comes to you.” I arch an eyebrow at that, “You will be the death of me.” I want to ask him about the Templar but refrain. 

“I hope not.” Bull states standing at the door. “You two good now?” Dorian nods heads out closing the door as Bull and I regard each other. “How are you doing? Been some pretty fucked up shit lately.” 

I shake my head no indicate for him to follow me as we head to the battlements skirting patrols that incline their head to me with a string of worships and graces and a couple Lionesses until we hit another stretch where it's quiet and I stop and sit down. Swinging legs over the edge I lay back letting my back be warmed by the stone as the sun starts to set. “Oh good Draconis is out, looks like we are going to have dragons flying over day and night.” 

“Your hand to hand combat style, it looks Qunari.” 

“I won't answer that.” I shake my head. 

“Same rules that apply to the bed apply here.” 

“Doesn't matter where we are I won't answer that, I can't.” I glance at him as darkness grabs us. 

“You picked here knowing the lights would keep your face in the dark, clever boss I'll give you props for that.” 

“Just trying to level the playing field a bit.” Dark chuckle for that. 

“How are you doing?” I shrug looking at him again it's almost dark and I wait for it. “Even if I can't see your face I can still tell what you are thinking to a certain extent.” 

“I know you have excellent night vision that your sense of smell rivals even the most sensitive dog and that though your skin is damn near cut proof it can feel a feather.” 

“Don't believe everything you read ashkaari.” I smile at the nickname. “You going to answer or keep dodging?” 

“I'm not dodging I just really don't know how to answer you.” Smile as I reach out and run fingers down his arm. “I'd offer you a head rub and take care of your horns but you said next time you wanted me to do that in your tent so you could sleep.” 

“I am positive Blackwall would have issues with that.” I chuckle. 

“Probably, he's been cagey since we were in Orlais. He's here and he talks to me but there is something there I am missing and I cannot put my finger on it. Then again maybe I'm over thinking it.” 

“Blackwall isn't hiding anything; don't put trip wires where you need a solid path.” I sit up at that am promptly pulled into his lap as I start to shiver. “Now the world is right.” 

“Needed your snuggle time huh?” I reach up and rub behind his ears nails lightly scrapping the back of his neck before I turn his legs bracketing me as he sits legs apart bent at the knee. I am kneeling there continue to rub on his ears then up and back down to the chest and arms feeling him relax and all the stress run out. When I get to his ribs I flatten out to my fingertips making sure I don't tickle him as I start back up ending by running my thumbs from forehead to cheeks and back again until his eye closes and I am smiling. 

Done I rub my head against his chest and turn around my back against him as he puts his chin on the top of my head. “How do you know that? Who taught you that technique?” He asks quietly, sleepily. 

“It's been some fucked up shit but I am dealing with it the only way I can. We got some of the mages to come back to SkyHold with us, few wanted to go home instead and far too many died.” His hands are braced on his knees and I feel the muscles tense up again run a hand up the inside of his arm from wrist to elbow pulling in a circular motion on first one arm and then the other until he relaxes again. “I am looking forward to dealing with Adamant and seeing Commander again.” 

“Kat? Join me for dinner?” Blackwall approaches carefully and I get up stepping out of the cage Bull's body makes shiver slightly at the loss of contact before walking up to Blackwall and kissing him breathless. “I know you haven't eaten all day lets get something and we can eat in the tent if you don't want company.” I nod hanging onto his hand. “Varric caught me up on the details of the attack we still need to talk to the professor if you want to do that in the morning.” 

******************************************)(***************************************

Bull is sitting there thinking long after she has gone. She was a Templar in Kirkwall but that does not explain her familiarity with Qunari. She knew how to soothe and relax him she fights like they do but nothing he has of her past would lead to any of that. “Who are you Lioness and what the fuck are you hiding?” He says it to himself as he heads down the steps to the dinner sees she and Blackwall are not with the group.

“Boots?” Dorian takes the item out of the box and smiles at me. 

“They are enchanted for warmth which doesn't work here and I apologize for that.” 

He slides them on anyways kisses me on the cheek quickly, “They are perfect thank you.”

******************************************)(***************************************

“Inquisitor?” He is wearing a mask, his armor of plate more for show than actual work. 

“Professor Frederic?” I am off my Dracolisk walking towards him see him tilt his head at me and take my helmet off. 

“Yes, that is my name. It is good to meet you, I have heard you have killed High Dragons before?” 

“I have killed two one on the Storm Coast and one in Emerald Graves.” 

“You are perfect for what I need then, I take it you have gotten my supplies?” I nod indicating the carcasses on the Dracolisks. “Good I can work on this, I have seen some DarkSpawn as well as some Grey Wardens in the area but the biggest thing attacking everything is the White Claws. They seem to be working out of a place called the Still Ruins.” 

“Okay to the Ruins we go.” I swing back up on the Dracolisk am shocked when he puts a hand on my leg. 

“Be careful my lady, they are actively hunting for you.” 

I smile, “Let them come.”

As we ride I see Cole and Dorian hear them talk about how Cole doesn't need to eat. “You ask a lot of questions Dorian.” 

Chuckle for that, “I am curious about you.” 

“I'm curious about you too.”

“You are welcome to ask questions if you like.” 

“Do not encourage it Dorian, it is a demon and should be contained.” 

“Vivienne, he's no more a demon than you are.” Solas cuts in and I arch an eyebrow at the banter. 

“Do you think he is a demon Inquisitor?” Vivienne has always clung to my title even when I did not want her to. 

“No, if he was I would have killed him by now.” I shrug, I haven't spent that much time with Cole and I make it a point that I will. 

“Iron Bull did you clean your weapon after the last fight?” We are clearing into the ruins. I am in the process of cleaning mine as we walk my shield still on my arm. 

“No, odds are we are going to be killing something again in a few minutes.” He shrugs, “Besides the bloodstains are good for scaring enemies.” He glances at her as she crosses her arms. “They see it and you know.” He makes a noise. “I'll go clean it.” 

“Thank you darling.” I am giggling at the exchange. 

“Yes Mam.” 

I am really laughing a few minutes later as Vivienne walks closer to Bull. “Now Bull the steps to the dance of six candles?”

“Wait a minute, I know what this is.” He shakes his head, “You’re screwing with me because you look like a Tamassran.” He's glaring at her. “It’s the whole authoritative female thing plus that hat with the horns you've been playing me.” Snort. “Well I have been trained by the Ben-Hassrath you don't think I know how to handle manipulation?”

“Bull, step step turn.” 

Sigh, “step shuffle spin...mam.”

“Look at you all serious.” Sera slides past Blackwall and removes an arrow from the wall. “So what do the Wardens do when there is no blight?”

“Whatever it takes to keep the world safe.” Blackwall hands Vivienne over a fallen column as I follow Sera up and over. 

“Like join Inquisition?”

“If that is what's required yes.” He stands still when Vivienne wipes dust off of his pauldron. “Hey you're here too.”

Laugh, “Inquisition can't be all broody bits like you and Cassandra.” 

“She doesn't have the hair for it.”

“Oh I bet she does...places.”

“That is enough.” I state not liking that conversation one bit as we get into the ruins. 

“What the Maker happened here?” Varric asks as we see demons and mages frozen in time.

“I do not think this was the Venatori, maybe this is what drew them here?” Solas is walking around a rift in the middle there are terrors and shades not moving. “We need to explore this more.” 

I nod in agreement. Heading farther in I am amazed at the architecture. “It's Orlais with the lions and vaulted ceilings but these are Tevinter soldiers not Venatori.” I walk around another group of soldiers. Through another set of doors we come out into a walkway between buildings. 

“The text describe a chamber, this must be it.” Those are Venatori and I see both Vivienne and Dorian loosing spells as Blackwall, Bull and I charge in. Solas is laying down barriers on us as Sera and Varric are shooting arrows. 

“Hey Lioness, what's this?” I walk to where Varric is his palm holds a glowing stone. 

“Not sure let's see if we can find more.” I head up the steps to another part of the ruins. It has three holes in the door and I slide the stone we have inside of it. Glowing green I see how it reacts to the door. “Need two more of these it seems.” 

We are searching the courtyard when I see one of the shards I am supposed to be collecting for Morrigan. Grabbing it I grit my teeth and put it in my pack. We've figured out after I touch them they are fine to be handled but before then they stay stuck like a magnetic rock. Next to it is another glowing rock. “Found number two how about the other end?” Varric indicates the group of Bull, Vivienne and Solas. 

“Found another one but it's stuck in the hand of a demon.” Bull states as I walk over. 

“Step back Bull.” He arches an eyebrow at me as I wave the mark over the demon making the demon's hand spaz and release the rock. We have a rule I am not the first one through any door, it's taken some getting used to but I have learned to accept it. As I place the last rock on the door it glowing green and then opening I am yanked back as the door reveals an empty room along with a staff. 

“Is this what they were after?” Dorian asks curious as he approaches it. 

“Don't go poking.” Sera steps back through the door. “Whole place feels wrong.”

“Oh oops.” Dorian stumbles over a rock getting to the staff and knocking it to the floor. There is a giant rumbling and a magic ripple. “I think time is running again.” 

“I said no poking!” Sera dives back through the door jumping behind Bull as he takes up a station in front. 

“Out Bull, we can't stay in here. One of those mages shoots a fireball in here we are literal toast.” I slide between his legs slicing into a soldier as I do it. We are in the courtyard and the demons are streaming after us along with the mages and the soldiers and it is happy chaos for a time. When the demons are dead my mark is spitting and screaming. “Rift in the first room we need to deal with it.” I am through dodging a fireball and smiting the mage that sent it. Yanking the rift close my hand is smarting still and I see one of the artifacts Solas likes to activate. 

“I see it Lioness, give me a moment.” He waves his hand and as the globe works my hand quiets. 

“You okay?” Blackwall is to me and I nod taking the offered kiss and putting my helmet back on. 

“I am not seeing Darkspawn or Grey Wardens, do you feel anything close?” He shakes his head no.

“Hey Lioness, I have a locked door here want me to open it?” I nod walking over to Varric. “Okay your turn Buttercup.” 

“I got it Varric.” I kick the door open am tossed backwards by the Hurlock inside as he tackles me. “Ugh love you said there weren't any close.” More come out though Bull manages to toss the one on me aside. When they all lay dead he is checking me again making sure I am okay. 

“Interesting tome, can you read it Dorian?” Vivienne holds it in her hand and Dorian shakes his head. 

“Some of it, enough to know our professor of dragons will be happy.” He puts it in his pack and we head farther into the room there are more darkspawn that are hell bent on getting out of the room and I am wary of why. 

When we get to the hole I stop any from going in. “Vivienne I need you to cast ice into there please.” 

“Afraid of what is in there Inky?” Sera smiles almost walking in when I haul her back as a giant spider unfurls missing her barely. “Bolloks!” 

“Had to be fucking spiders!” More are pouring out and I feel an arm around me pulling me backwards. 

“Easy boss, I got you.” I am clinging to Bull as the others deal with them. “Breathe boss, they're dead.” I peek around Bull to see the dead and step away. 

“Dragons are fine, darkspawn are fine, hell even demons but a little spider shows up you run for the hills?” Sera is looking at me as I debate walking into the tunnel knowing there will be more spiders in there. 

“Little spider no, big ones like these yes it's how I lost my first horse. Was hunting a mage and she turned into a giant spider killed my horse and nearly me. She was a shape-shifter with a minor in entropy caught me in a horror spell so as she killed my horse it felt like hundreds of them were running over me. In realty she had me in a web and I watched her eat my horse alive before she came for me.” 

“How did you kill her?” Blackwall asks coming towards me though my hand is still on Bull. 

“I didn't, I ran. Told my Commander I wasn't fit for that mage, he sent another group out after her and none of them came back. Was in the Korcari Wilds, for all I know she is still there.” I am running hands up and down my arms. 

“Comere Kat, I got ya love.” I shake my head no take a steadying breath as I walk towards the hole. “Stay back if you like, no reason to be first.” 

“What and watch one of you get eaten alive in front of me no. I have a much better idea.” I look at Dorian, “Get some minions out of these darkspawn and send them in first, set a few of them to explode and let's see what we find.” 

“I do love working with a woman who knows how to use my talents.” Dorian does as asked sending the minions in, we hit more spiders and more darkspawn before I feel the rumbling. 

“Shit ogre.” I press Dorian into the wall manage to keep my shield between him and the exploding minions as the ogre runs past us in a charge. “You okay Dorian?” He nods wipes blood off of my face. 

Ogre comes charging back at us and I drop a smite on it hoping to slow it enough we can get it down. Varric manages a few arrows as Cole hamstrings it. When it starts to fall I see Vivienne is not going to make it out slide under the Ogre to have enough space for her to not get crushed. “Madame are you all right?” Blackwall asks. 

“Yes, our Inquisitor managed to keep me from getting crushed.” She is under me my body literally a shield for her as I brace with my hands. “Bull can you lift it?” 

“No, but I can slide you out while Blackwall gets her.” I shake my head no. 

“Dorian set it on fire, Vivienne use your barrier to protect us, Solas lay yours down on top of hers.” Dorian shakes his head no.

“Risk is not worth it and I cannot make this thing get off of you, Bull's plan is the best course.” I sigh wait as Blackwall grabs Vivienne out. 

“On three boss ready?” I nod make a leap for him as he scoops me barely clearing the thing. “Shall we keep moving? I am interested to see what made an ogre run.” 

Of course it's a spider; it’s the largest fucking spider I have ever seen. Her body is white with a splotch of red across her abdomen and then another farther up of blue. I am already casting cleanse on her and throwing my knife into her to make sure she is not a mage. “Come on big girl come to me.” Bull yells as it comes towards me and I freeze. Blackwall shoulders me out of the way “Boss, pull it together you aren't by yourself. We are here, we need you time to focus.” I shake my head see more spiders coming in. 

“That flare you sometimes do with your staff Solas, you're redirecting ambient energy to your personal aura?”

“Yes the effect clears excess magical energy and creates a minor undermined barrier to impair incoming magic.” 

“Fascinating. It's a Tevinter technique; I've never seen anyone in this part of the world do it.” 

“The technique is not Tevinter it is elven.”

“Oh that means we…oh never mind then.”

“During battle you're comparing magical notes?” Vivienne is indignant stabs a spider through the head with her blade. 

“You are welcome to join dear we both know it would be a step up from your usual fare of disdainful looks and overachieving outfits.” I would scowl at Dorian if I wasn't in the middle of making sure a spider didn't make a mess of said overachieving outfit. 

“Such snapping for a fish without teeth.” Vivienne freezes a spider and I smash into it. 

“Vivienne we can continue this dance forever if you wish.” Dorian twirls her to emphasize the point as a glenlock comes at them earning a blade from her and being set on fire by him. 

“Assuming both of us are capable.” 

“I mock Orlesian frippery and nonsense you mock Tevinter decadence and tyranny.” Bull pulls Dorian to him taking out the hurlock about to stab him. “There is however something far more important we should remember.” 

“Just what might that be?” 

“At least we're not Antivan.”

“Quite right.” 

I arch an eyebrow on that one. “I'll make sure Josephine knows how you feel about her countrymen.” 

“You wouldn't.” Dorian seems a tad scared. 

“If you do Lioness, let me be there I want to see the prim lips and the mirth in her eyes as she cuts these two down to size.” I nod smiling at Varric. 

“Good news, this hole doesn't go anywhere else.” Blackwall finds the back wall and I am shaking my head no. 

“Where did they come from, there has to be a way out of here.” I look up nearly gag when I see the cocoons suspended from the ceiling. “Is there enough rock and rubble here for you to close this Solas?” 

He nods and sets to work on it. “That should give them some pause.” We head back out of the ruins and back to the Keep all of us tired and covered in things we shouldn't be. “Rather than bathing in the Keep mind if we hit the Canyon instead? It has hot springs at one end. May have to clean out a few Quillbacks but it's hot water.” 

“You had me at hot springs.” Dorian states as I head that direction. 

“Communal bathing? No thank you Inquisitor I will head towards the keep.” Vivienne states and it's Sera, I, Bull, Dorian and Blackwall that hit the spring cleaning out the quillbacks and I smile as Sera strips and dives in naked. 

“Oh it’s marvelous! Come on Inky been dying to see you out of your armor anyways. Let's see what you got!” 

Crimson is what I got as I strip to breastband and smalls there are two pools Sera and I enjoying the smaller one while the men are in the other. When I pull out soap and shampoo toss the items to Blackwall as I take mine to our pool. “Someone had this planned from this morning.” Bull observes. 

“Maybe.” I wink. 

“Was it just supposed to be you and the Warden? Are we hornin in on alone time?” Sera asks and I shake my head no. 

“I brought enough soap for whoever thought to join not often we get to have hot baths and this one with the view of the mountains and the gorgeous sunset was worth the trip even if I was out here alone.” 

“That you would not be.” Bull comments and I roll my eyes. 

“Roll your eyes all you like boss your days of solitary travel are over.” I look away at that. 

“I know, all hail the magic hand that must be protected.” I duck the wall of water Sera has decided to launch my way. 

“Oh no you don't Sera.” I tackle her as she tickles me and I am laughing so hard it hurts. 

“Hang on now, two on three we could totally take them.” Sera whispers and I arch an eyebrow at her. Wildly inappropriate yes, would it be fun most definitely. 

We are out of our pool and into theirs in a moment Sera doing a cannonball splashing all of us as Blackwall dives for me tickling me. I am on Bull knowing exactly where to hit the man hit all male part instead as he catches my hands tossing me away from him and out of the water to slide across the rocks. “Shit boss, you okay?” 

“You really do have a nice rack.” I look down to see in the slide my breastband took a hit is now undone as I dive into the water. 

“OUCH this hurts!” Water is hurting as there are elements in it that make it burn like I am being raked over coals. 

“Kat come to me love, you have a towel let's get you dressed and healed.” I do hanging onto my left arm as Blackwall wraps me up. 

Dorian is out of the water waving a hand to dry my skin. “Arm, leg and ribs yes?” I nod. “Okay Blackwall time to play sheet dance let's see how you do.” I stick my arm out first feel his magic tingle across it healing without scar. “Rib is the tricky one grab my hand put it where you need to.” I do blushing all kinds of scarlet. “My but you truly do blush pretty enough to make it worth it.” Leg is from hip to knee as I wrap the towel around myself hiding my face in Blackwall's chest as Dorian traces it lightly. 

“Damn pretty legs too, Blackwall you have all the luck.” I laugh and blush more. “Awe so easy to make her blush surprising too considering what her and Blackwall.” 

“Enough Sera, leave her be not all of us like showing off that much of our bodies.” Bull has his back turned for which I am thankful. 

“Have you seen her body? How can she not want to show it off?” 

Deep sigh, “Enough Sera.” Bull growls. 

“Oh this has you turned on? You want her for yourself?” Head shake no. 

“No Sera I don't, I don't see her that way.” 

“Just cause she's with him doesn't mean you can't appreciate it for the work of art it is and I assure you Bull it is a work of art.” 

“Sera enough.” I am sharper than I intend to be am finally clothed in leather my hair being dried as I pass out towels to the others. “Bull, clothes are on.” He turns as I am drying my hair and I work to get it under control as the rest get dressed. 

“Give up Kat, you can work on it when we get back to the keep.” Blackwall stops my hand and I sigh knowing he is right as we ride the sun long since down. My Templar skills are tingling and I head down into the dungeons and I am hitting reverse almost as fast as we hit the stairs pulling Blackwall with me. 

“No Blackwall back! Get behind me now!” I brace as the spirit blast from the Arcane Horror hits my barrier gritting my teeth. “Templars! To arms!” I yell hear heavy feet know it's Bull. “No Bull get back, you can't take this on.” I cleanse the fireball but miss the swarm as they come at us the tiny insects feel like they are stinging everywhere and I am screaming in pain. 

“Kat!” I shake him off feel Rylan reach for my cleanse and I join it to his. 

“We are the wall against the darkness.” Rylan intones. 

“We are the light to shelter the weak.” Another picks it up and around it goes until the thing is dead and as it dies the swarm on me stops. 

“Maker's mercy are you okay Lioness?” Rylan is on his knees next to me as I nod. “Solas can you see where the fade is thin? How did this demon get in here and where is the body it picked up?” 

“Body was in the sewer entrance, not sure about the veil.” Varric states looking at me. 

Solas does find where the veil is a little thin works to secure it more as I work on missives for the keep. “Cullen wants me to stay here and keep this secure huh?” 

I nod, “Looks like your wooing of the bard just got a romantic plot twist.” When he would deny it I arch an eyebrow at him. “Only reason I know is because I was there when the box got there. She is Orlesian so the twist on the traditional was nice.” 

“Some of us know more than swords and fighting Lioness.” I nod. In the Free Marches there was a tradition of courting where the groom would have a box commissioned and inside the box he would write his intentions the accepting of the box of the contents was the first step in what could be a courtship that lasted years depending on the social status and players of the game. I was looking forward to see this unfold. 

“Ever wish Blackwall courted you like that?” Sera asks joining me at the table. 

“How Blackwall courts me is just fine Sera, there are just as many flowers and hearts as there are heated gazes and grazing fingers.” Speaking of which I flush when I notice Blackwall looking at me.


	20. Adamantly Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth folks, no warnings for this one.

“There is an alarming amount of Darkspawn north of the camp Lioness, not sure if you want to deal with it or not.” Rylan states walking towards me.

I shake my head no, “Cullen and the advisers should be here today or tomorrow and I'd rather just take a moment to rest.” 

“Are you feeling all right?” Solas asks approaching me. Breakfast lies on the table half eaten and I wave him off. 

“I am fine just would like a moment to collect before we head into pitched battle because that is what Adamant will be.” I glance at Blackwall. “We are going to go up against Wardens, men and women picked for their skills at fighting with an unswerving dedication to serve and die as necessary.” 

“You don't think we can win?” Sera asks curious and I sigh. 

“We will win, but at what cost? There are darkspawn north of here, there were darkspawn on the Storm Coast they are popping up what if this means a blight? I am about to march an army against most of the Wardens that are stationed here and kill them because of mind-control. How long will it take Weisshaupt to declare a blight and then how long to get Wardens here to deal with it?” I am up pacing. “I don't want to be known as the woman who slaughtered the Wardens and let a blight ravage the land.” I glance back at Blackwall as I pace again. “But I won't stand by and see them sacrifice themselves for a false promise either.” 

“Don't leave me here Kat, don't even think about it.” Blackwall knows my mind well knows my fears for him. 

“What if they control you? What if Corypheus manages to get you and you do something you regret? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.” 

“Kat I am with you or I ride on my own either way I will be there, I'll not let you face that monster on your own.” He's loud where I am quiet and I pull him behind me to the battlements the same room Dorian and I used. 

“Varric.” He nods stands guard as I drag Blackwall in. “I cannot risk you, I won't.” 

“That is not your choice love, I am going to be there.” My fists are clenched. 

“I will have you put in chains if I have to you are not coming with us.” He's caught me then lips catching mine it is the begging kiss and while I answer it I am crying because I fear. 

“No tears love, it will be okay we can do this.” 

“At what cost?” I ask woodenly shaking him off of me and heading down the steps I know Blackwall is not on my heels as I head to the Dracolisks know I have moments before I will be caught I need to get out of here and a hand catches mine on the Dracolisk. 

“You are not riding out by yourself Boss.” I sigh as I slide onto the beast. 

“Let me go Bull.” He doesn't instead hauls me off the mount arm easily holding me against him. “Dammit Bull let me go!” 

“Talk to me Boss, what's going on in that complicated head of yours. What has you worked up this much you are leaving?” 

“I'm not leaving, just need to ride and clear my head.” 

“What happened talk to me.” 

“NO!” I smite him to get him off me fall in a heap as he staggers drawing blade and putting on shield. “You will not control me Iron Bull. Not you, not him, not them, I will not be controlled or led or manipulated.” I circle him to get back to the mounts and he stays between them and me. 

“I am not trying to control you boss, my job is to keep you safe. I cannot do that if I am not with you.” 

“I do not need you to keep me safe Bull, I am more than capable of doing that on my own.” 

“You did so well when you went with Solas.” 

“Must that be the measuring stick? How many times have we been in pitched battle and I have been fine? If I can stagger you I think I can handle a few bandits.” 

“Boss, nothing you say right now is going to get me to let you ride out by yourself. Nothing you say is going to stop me from getting you to talk to me, it is what I do.”

We're trading blows as we speak and I have managed to get him away from the mounts for a moment know I will have to drop my shield to get on and away before he can snatch me. “Riders!” Guard calls and I shake my head putting my blade and shield up. 

“Well an army will stop you.” His growl is almost worth it until I am against the wall his hand pinning my body easily. 

“No they won't boss, you will talk to me and we will get a plan and get it done.” He has to release me though and he does reluctantly.

“Trina?” Cullen is there and I am wrapped up in arms that smell of ink and metal and just him. “Good to see you too, still need to get this lot set up and then I will come see you with the advisers.” 

“Go ahead and call council Commander, I'll get the troops sorted.” Rylan is there and I see eyes go between him and Leliana smile slightly. 

Cullen keeps his hand on my back as we head up the steps though pulls me for a moment allowing the others to pass us. “How are you holding up?” 

“I'll deal with it.” 

“He'll be fine Trina, if he's not hearing the Calling then he's not going to. Figured out what you are going to do with the Wardens when this is over?” I shake my head no, “Let me get you the info we have and we can make decisions from there okay?” I nod a little numb. “Breathe Trina, we can do this.” I do take the breath and he hears the hitch in my breath holds me closer. “All of that fear you have for him I have for you so at least we're going through it together.” 

I chuckle. “I really have been hell on you since this all started haven't I?” 

“Watching the woman you love walk into battle on a regular basis is a different kind of torture.” 

“Cullen.” I turn to him blink as my eyes are blurry with tears. 

“You are happy, I would rather see you happy than not. I am happy with him protecting you he's a good man and he takes his job seriously. Your team is actually really good, I am not happy I am not taking the field with you.” Honey eyes search mine even as he thumbs my tears away. 

“No Cullen we need your mind not your arm.” Chuckle as kisses are pressed into my hair. 

“How I convinced you all I know what I am doing is beyond me but I'll take it. Come, they will wonder if we're ever coming to council.” I follow him up don't have to look back to know Bull is there and listening.

“Adamant Fortress has stood against the darkspawn since the time of the Second Blight.” Leliana states as I enter with Cullen the map of the fortress laid out on the table. 

“Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment.” Cullen smiles at that, “A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls. And thanks to our lady ambassador.” 

“Lady Seryl of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her sappers. They've already delivered the trebuchests.” 

“That is the good news.” Leliana smiles slightly and I see Hawke in the background. 

“What's the bad news?” Hawke asks moving forward. 

“Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test. He may already be raising his army of demons in the fortress.” Leliana has her hands behind her back her face one of worry. 

“The Inquisition forces can breach the gate, but if the Wardens already have their demons.” Cullen shakes his head. 

“I found records of Adamant's construction. There are choke points we can use to limit the field of battle.” Slight smile from the bard and I feel a little better. 

“That's good. We may not be able to defeat them outright...” Glance between Leliana and I, “But if we cut off reinforcements, we can carve you a path to Warden-Commander Clarel.” Cullen adds. 

“Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed.” I worry. 

“Our soldiers know the risks, Inquisitor. And they know what they are fighting for.” Cassandra chimes in.

“It will be hard fought no way around it. But we'll get that gate open.” Cullen indicates the entrance with a finger. 

“It is also possible that some wardens may be sympathetic to our cause.” Josephine is trying to sooth me. “The warriors may be willing to listen to reason, though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly. Having Blackwall with you will help.” She bites her lip a little. “The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death.” 

“We are here and ready Trina just say the word and we march.” Cullen looks at me they are all looking at me. More souls in my hands and I nod. 

“We attack in the morning unless you want to give your men a rest?” 

“They can take today to do that we will march in the morning.” I am out of the room before anyone can call me back or ask me things. 

*******************************************************(***************************

“Will she be able to do this?” Leliana asks. 

“She has no choice.” Cassandra states. 

“Lioness will get this done, she may not like it but she'll get it done she doesn't know how to fail.” Hawke walks out heads to see Varric. Instead he sees Bull, “Know where Varric is?” 

“Over by the tents I am headed that way.” Hawke falls into step answers the smile Varric gives him. 

“Be with you in a moment Champ need to talk to Tiny.” Varric is up from the table indicating Bull to follow him. 

Varric takes the steps down to the market area and stops. Now this has vendors set up and a few soldiers and Templars shopping for different things. “Look around Tiny.” Bull is already assessing everything knowing the exits and that the soldier on his left is a pickpocket. “What do you see?” 

“People shopping, soldiers getting ready to fight.” It's the expected response. 

“Soldier on your left is a pickpocket exits are in front and back, best place to shoot from is the right corner Templar on your right took an injury and he's trying to hide it so he can fight.” Bull arches an eyebrow. “Not why I brought you here though, all of this is possible because of her.” Bull nods, “Don't get me wrong we could have sent the Chargers in here and they would have been just as successful but would they have known how to deal with the mages?” 

“No.” They would have been slaughtered by the mages or they would have killed them all with no quarter given. 

“Stop chasing her.” Varric says it suddenly and seriously. 

“What?” Bull is truly thrown for a loop. 

“More you chase her the more she runs, I guarantee when she lands in a corner you are not going to be left alive at the end of the fight so stop.” 

“I'm not chasing her.” 

“Really? Is that why you were headed to find her after the meeting? Is that why you chased after her when she was upset and needed space?” 

Deep sigh, “It's my job to keep her safe I am doing that.” 

“She's a Lioness not a pet bird. You keep putting bars around her you are not going to be with her. She picks who goes with her don't think she won't leave your ass at SkyHold.” Varric walks off shaking his head. 

***************************)(****************************()************************

“You still want to leave me here in the morning?” Blackwall asks as we get ready for bed. 

“Yes but I won't, I know you will come after me if you are not with me and I'd rather know where you are than look for you.” It's all the apology he is going to get from me and he knows it as our bodies make promises to find and hold each other if needed. 

Morning brings the sounds of trebuchets hitting the walls and me standing near Cullen waiting for the gate to come down. Ladders are up and I head down with my group to the gates as the rocks come at us glancing off my shield. This reminds me of the fight in Kirkwall between the Templars and the mages and then we are in. Dorian, Bull, Varric and Blackwall are with me while Cassandra has Solas, Sera, Cole and Vivienne with her.

“All right Trina, you have your way in. We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can.” Cullen is in front of me after the demons are cleared from the gate. “Stroud is with you while Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive.” Cullen pulls me forward as a soldier falls from the battlements, “There's too much resistance on the battlements our men can't get a foothold. Clear them out we'll cover the advance.” I nod headed away from him before he catches me in a hug. “With your shield or on it.” 

“Keep them safe or my claws will find you.” I answer quickly following the rest of the group up. “Should be a way up through here.” I state hitting the main bailey. 

“Wait this isn't right!” It is a group of warrior Wardens holding out against mages and their demons and I am jumping into the fray. 

“Brothers can't you see this is madness?” One of the archer states as another of his arrows find the demons.

“It's no use their minds are not their own!” Stroud yells and we are cutting them down. I am saddened by the waste of life my chant one for the dead as I cleave through them.

“Keep your distance.” Archer states when the mages and demons are dead. I tilt my head at him even as I keep my shield up.

“Warden Chernoff, we are not enemies.” Stroud tries to reason with him. 

“Why should I trust you Stroud?” Arrow changes from me to him and I move causing the arrow to fall back to me. “You're a traitor to the Wardens. Clarel called for your death!”

“Inquisition is here to stop Clarel, not to kill Wardens. Fall back you won't be harmed.” I state trying to get him to believe me. 

“All right my men will stay back we want no part of this.” He unnotches the arrow the rest of his men do the same. 

“Well said. I had hoped some of the Wardens would listen to reason.” Another few steps up and we are at the battlements. 

“Rage demon, lovely.” I slide away from it dancing across crates to get away. 

“Uh love, wrong way.” Blackwall states as I hide behind Dorian. 

“Nope, that is molten lava which means if he touches you it melts. That is all mage territory.” I smite the thing to slow it down. 

“Darling I am flames and necromancy I have nothing for this.” He is following me when we see it get turned into ice. Bull slams into it making it shatter. 

“Sera and I came up with freeze bombs for these guys, cool huh?” Varric is holding one out to me and I smile. “She is damn scary to create with but she is brilliant about it.” 

***********************************************)(**********************************

“Oh hey there's Inky and the rest of the crew. HI!” Sera is waving as she shoots an arrow into the enemy Cassandra was working on. 

“Focus Sera, we need to clear the other half of the battlements.” Cassandra calls attention back to the task at hand. 

“You can press on ahead Seeker! We'll clear a path for the rest of our forces!” A solider states as they move forward. Next tier has a pride demon and Cassandra is wishing for the Lioness as it charges her and she cleanses it. 

“Shit pride demon, see you there.” Lioness is running for the battlements and making the leap between the two walls landing and rolling her shield already out as she blocks the blow meant for Vivienne. 

“Dammit boss!” Bull has to run around the wall he can't leap it and neither can the rest of the team as he sees her take another hit wonders why she isn't moving when he sees Sera on the ground the elf bleeding freely from the head. “I got her.” She nods at him gritting her teeth against the lightning whip of the demon before hitting it with another smite and cleanse. 

*****************************************()****************************************

“Cass link!” I yell feel Cassandra start her chant and grab it hear it echo behind me seeing a couple of Templars join and the demon is down. 

“Already took down the big boy huh, still need me?” Hawke walks up. 

“Stay with the troops keep these battlements clear, see if you can get more of the Wardens to back off.” I state moving towards another end of the battlements as Cass goes another direction with her group. 

“Lioness, let me have Bull take Vivienne with you her ice works quite well on the rage demons.” I debate it. 

“You are going to clear more of the stairwells then?” She nods. “Madam you are with me let's go we need to find Clarel.” 

“Call me and I will be to you Lioness, your roar is mighty.” Cole comments and I smile at him.

“Boss.” I don't even acknowledge he spoke as we head down the steps towards the next part of the keep hoping that is where Clarel is.

“Wardens, we are betrayed by the very world we have sworn to protect.” Clarel stands on a ledge with Erimond behind her as we come out onto the lawn below them.

“The Inquisition is inside, Clarel. We have no time to stand on ceremony!” Erimond steps closer we still aren't noticed. 

“These men and women are giving their lives, Magister. That might mean little in Tevinger but for the Wardens it is a sacred duty.” Clarel has close cropped gray hear her staff over her shoulder of course she is a mage, I sigh. Another man steps forward, “It has been a long time my friend.” 

“Too many Clarel. If my sword arm can no longer serve the Wardens, then my blood will have to do.” Clarel steps behind the man her blade drawn though the sadness in her face is obvious.

“It will.” With a slice the man's throat is out and I hear Stroud's strangled cry which calls Erimond's attention to us. 

“Stop them! We must complete the ritual!” Erimond steps forward even as I draw weapons. 

“Clarel, if you complete that ritual, you're doing exactly what Erimond wants.” I yell in the silence.

“What fighting the blight? Keeping the world safe from darkspawn? Who wouldn't want that?” Erimond looks at Clarel, “And yes, the ritual requires blood sacrifice. Hate me for that if you must, but do not hate the Wardens for doing their duty.”

“We make the sacrifices no one else will. Our warriors die proudly for a world that will never thank them.” Clarel steps forward.

“And then your Tevinter ally binds the mages to Corypheus!” Stroud yells. 

“Corypheus? But he's dead.”

“These people will say anything to shake your confidence Clarel.” Erimond is convincing and I hate him for it. 

“Bring it through!” It is a last wrung plea for a woman on the edge.

In the middle of the courtyard is a stone and on that stone the Warden mages are casting the magic ripping and tearing at the fade. 

“Please, I have seen more than my share of blood magic! It is never worth the cost!” Hawke yells and I see the rest of the group including Cassandra who makes her way to me. 

“I trained half of you myself! Do not make me kill you to stop this madness!” Stroud is anguished to have to stop these men. 

“Be ready with the ritual Clarel. This demon is truly worthy of your strength.” Erimond states as the rift grows and my hand is spitting.

“Blackwall, see if you can talk some sense into them.” I ask gritting my teeth against the pain in my hand. 

“You don't know me, but you may have heard my name. Like you, I've given my life to the Grey Wardens.” He takes a step forward, “The first time I put on this armor, I felt like I belonged, like I was part of something honorable something with a purpose.” Another step forward, “I know how good that feels. How safe. But fighting and dying here today won't stop the blight.” He's caught his stride seems to pace a bit. “If you want to stop the blight kill that bastard up there. His master is the living embodiment of its corruption.”

Many of the Wardens look towards the platform and Clarel as Erimond tries one more time. “Clarel, we have come so far. You're the only one who can do this.”

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges, to avoid more bloodshed.” Clarel shakes her head at Erimond. 

“Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally.” He knocks the staff on the ground red flaring from it. “My master thought you might come here, Inquisitor! He sent me this to welcome you!” Please don't be the dragon please don't be the dragon. It is a chant in my head that crowds out my normal words. Dragon scream and diving people it is Haven all over again as I feel Blackwall shielding me. When it lands on the battlements to scream at us a chill goes down my spine. 

Clarel shoots Erimond her lightning bolt doing massive damage. “Clarel wait...” Erimond is holding out a hand to stop her as she shoots a bolt at the dragon she thinks it’s an arch-demon. 

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel yells as she heads after Erimond. Dragon is flying above us and the rift is spitting a pride demon along with some terrors. When those lie dead I am headed up to deal with the dragon as well. Up we go dealing with terrors and dragon along the way. “You! You've destroyed the Grey Wardens!” Clarel is stalking Erimond on the top of the keep and my group is dealing with a nasty group of demons. 

Bolt that has him on his knees as she races to get in front of him. “You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch.” He is sitting on the floor now. “All I did was dangle a little power before your eyes. You couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!” Another bolt and he is sliding towards me her stalking behind him. “you could have served a new god.”

“I will never serve the blight!” Snap the dragon's jaws are around her and her cries are cut off. Dragon flies to another part of the battlements shaking Clarel before dropping her. It walks close to Clarel eyes and body fixed on me as Erimond is behind it. “In war, victory,” She crawls towards me as I have my shield out more than ready for the dragon. Bull, Blackwall, Dorian, Vivienne and Varric are with me. “In peace vigilance.” I see Hawke and Stroud come closer as the Dragon just needs to leap to be on me and she shoots a massive bolt and I feel the bridge rumbling know it is going to give way. Dragon slides off Clarel with it and I feel the stones loosening start running towards the rest of my group. 

I manage to get to Bull barely who snags me as the footing goes out below Stroud and Hawke. I see Blackwall fall and I am looking at Bull. “Let me go Bull, trust me and let me go!” He doesn't have a choice as the rocks slide bringing him, Dorian and Varric falling with me. Pointing my hand down I concentrate on the mark, “Open damn you OPEN!” I manage it see Hawke and Stroud fall into the green light along with the rest of us. I am praying until I come to a screeching halt right before impact. When I touch the ceiling I fall groaning at the impact. 

“Where are we?” Stroud asks as it seems he is walking on a wall.

“Is this...are we dead?” Hawke asks walking on another wall. 

“No. The Inquisitor used the mark to open another rift. We fell through. I believe we are in the fade.” Dorian answers walking up behind me eyes surveying me.

“The fade looked much different the last time I was here.” Hawke comments and I remember him being in it with a dreamer named Feynriel. 

“The first time entered the fade, it looked like a lovely castle filled with gold and silks.” Dorian smiles at the memory. “I met a marvelous desire demon, as I recall. We chatted and ate grapes before he attempted to possess me.” Shrug of marvelous shoulders, “Perhaps the difference is that we are here physically. This is no one's dream.”

“The stories say you walked out of the fade at Haven. Was it like this?” Hawke asks still walking on the walls it seems. 

“I don't know. I still can't remember what happened the last time I did this.” I shake my head at all of this. 

“Well whatever happened at Haven, we can't assume we're safe now.” Hawke intones and I agree. “That huge demon was right on the other side of that rift Erimond was using and there could be others.”

“In our world, the rift the demons came through was nearby. In the main hall. Can we escape the same way?” Stroud states pointing at the rift in the sky.

I take a moment to make sure Blackwall, Varric and Bull are okay Blackwall's pull to have me against him a moment needed. “I am all right love, little bruised nothing serious.” I assure him put my helmet back on as we head towards the rift. 

“Is this really what it's like when you dream? How do you people ever sleep?” Varric asks and I smile. “Remember the last time we ended up in the fade, Hawke?”

“I remember the lot of you being tempted by demons.” Hawke remarks sourly. 

“Well, we got better, sort of.” I smile at this looking around. It is a barren landscape where rocks fly and water drips as if from thin air. 

Walking closer to one wall it is a place setting for 6 each place setting something different and disturbing. There is a table with an empty plate a note laid on it. 

_Fears of the Dreamers_  
“The Pilgrim”  
I came to the Temple of Sacred Ashes with the faithful, ready to help at the conclabe. I prayed to the Maker for peace, but the mountains shook and fell and buried me. Alone in the darkness, my legs crushed, I cried in fear of a world with no Maker, fading in and out of dreams of monsters inside the black. 

_Light my final hours. Let me go to the Maker without the terrors of darkness confounding me._

 

Turning there is a Mabari statue another note this one telling how the wolves stared out as allies how the world changed and man built fences to keep the wolves out and bred hounds they thought were just as good. Reading farther it is a plea from a man to give him the wolf and I shudder wonder if this was the plea for the werewolf curse one of the gods answered. Lyra had freed them from the curse but at the cost of the first of the Dalish clan.

Another corner yields a book I flip it for a moment smiling at the words it is Tevinter but the subject matter is about the fade and I will hand it to Solas. More we travel the stranger it gets and the statues are more disturbing until there is a woman standing in front of us. “Most holy.” I greet Templar greeting with blade and head bowed as I do it. 

“I greet you, Warden. And you Champion.” Divine Justinia is in front of me and I am shocked. 

“Back at Haven, I saw...I thought I saw...How can you be here?” I am curious. 

“She's not. I fear we face a spirit...or a demon.” Stroud states and I am not sure can't feel the difference right now. 

“You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the fade yourselves.” Her white and red robes are whole show no signs of wear and tear. “In truth, proving my existence either way would require time we do not have.” 

“Surely you can understand our concerns and explain what you are.” Hawke walks forward a bit. 

“I am here to help you.” She hasn't moved and neither have I. “You do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.”

“No I don't.” I shake my head knowing she is right. 

“The memories you have lost were taken by the demon that serves Corypheus.” She turns, “It is the nightmare you forget upon waking. It feeds off memories of fear and darkness, growing fat upon the terror.” I have enough of both to make it fat for years. “The false calling that terrified the Wardens into making such a grave mistake? Its work.”

“I would gladly avenge the insult this nightmare dealt my brethren.” Stroud is furious and I can work with that. 

“You will have your chance, brave Warden. This place of darkness is its lair.” She states. 

“How do we get out of here?” Blackwall asks. 

“That is why I am here, to help guide you. When you entered the fade at Haven, the demon took a part of you. Before you do anything else you must recover it.” She is speaking only to me now. “These are your memories, Inquisitor.”

A wave of her hand and there are wraiths, my memories are wraiths lovely. “I'll fight whatever you give me boss, but nobody said nothing about getting dragged through the ass end of demon town.” I am to him in a moment and I see the fear in his eye. “If I get possessed, feint on my blind side then go low. Cullen says I leave myself open.” 

“I know how to kill you Bull, if you are possessed I won't kill you though, I'll free you. Trust me.” 

He looks down at me grabbing my hand and placing it on his blind side. “I do trust you, just this is messed up.” 

“We'll be all right Tiny; we fight demons all the time.” Varric smiles as he says this and I am thankful for the faith. 

“Yes but not in the fade, let us get out of here quickly.” I move to attack the wraiths to reveal glowing green orbs in their wake. 

“This is going to hurt.” I comment walking up to one. I stop walk instead to the spirit, I hate pain and I am in no rush to be dealt more. “Is any of this real?”

“The minds of mankind are made real here. Their hopes, their loves and their fears.” She answers smiles slightly. “What changes their world also changes this one. And yours are footsteps that move mountains in both.” I shake my head no. “Tread carefully Inquisitor. This ground is more treacherous than you know.”

I walk to the memory globe my anchor reacting to it. I am right it is painful, more painful then I care to admit it is her yelling for me to run and warn them I feel the tears hit my face at her panic and resolve. It is the Wardens holding her as Corypheus walks towards her orders the Wardens to keep her still. He's holding the orb out to her its magic drawing into her. When I come into the door she knocks the orb away and it rolls to me, I am the helpful sort so I grab it and start screaming. There is blinding light and I am in a ball on the ground. 

“Kat, love shh it's okay.” Blackwall is to me arms wrapped rocking me. 

“So your mark did not come from Andraste, it came from the orb Corypheus used in his ritual.” Stroud is watching me as I stand shakily. 

“Corypheus intended to rip open the veil, use the anchor to enter the fade, and throw open the doors of the Black City.” Divine is pacing, “Not for the old gods but for himself.” Another shrug, “When you disrupted his plan, the orb bestowed the anchor upon you instead.”

“Is that all you wished to show me?” I ask warily. 

“You cannot escape the lair of the nightmare until you regain all that it took from you.” Look of sympathy I hope, “You have recovered some of yourself, but now it knows you are here.” I sigh at that, “You must make haste. I will prepare the way ahead.” 

“Hawke? What's wrong?” I know that look and walk closer carefully. I need to soothe him, this Hawke the one that is about to show is vicious, ruthless and terrifying to me. 

“Those were Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision.” I see the fist clench even as I am to him. He steps away from me, “Their actions led to her death.”

“I assumed he had taken their minds, as you have seen him do before.” Stroud states and I want to tell him to be quiet. “Come we can argue after we escape this dark place.” 

“Oh I intend to.” He steps away from me again. “Stop Kat, you'll not soothe me this time.” 

“I've never met the Divine. You think that was really her?” Varric asks.

“I have no idea. If it's a spirit, it’s not acting like one.” Dorian quips and I smile slightly. “No demon would have been so helpful without asking something in return.” I nod in agreement on that.

“And the nightmare? From what she said, I don't look forward to meeting it.” Blackwall walks closer to me. 

“Sounds like it prays on fear. Stealing people's memories. That's low even for a demon.” Varric shakes his head his arms crossed. “Memories make us what we are. A monster that takes them away? I don't want to think about that.”

“After what it did to my fellow Wardens, I pray we find some way to strike it down.” Stroud states as I move forward them with me. 

More demons, more statues and then a voice booming out over us. “Ah we have a visitor. Some foolish girl comes to steal the fear I kindly lifted from his shoulders. You should have thanked me and left you fear where it lay, forgotten.” I would have liked to really but for some reason I like to face them and conquer them. “You think the pain will make you stronger? What fool filled your mind with such drivel?” I look to see if anyone else is hearing this and they nod they are. “The only one who grows stronger from your fears is me.” Evil chuckle. “But you are a guest here in my home, so by all means, let me return what you have forgotten.” 

More demons, more wraiths. “I expected worse.” Blackwall is honest and I smile at that. 

“These foes are likely but servants of the true demon.” Stroud chimes in smiling slightly. 

“Pity.” Bull smiles when he says this.


	21. Clues and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *does little dance* I got my italics figured out. When that happens its time to dance. *dance*

There is a statue, with sharp spikes. Dorian reads the scripture quickly catches my arm when I would leave. “You need to hear this.” Dorian intones quickly. 

_The Claws of Dumat_

_Master unveiled a new alter. It stands higher than a man, like a great statue, and great spikes just out from its length, hungry for blood. Master calls it the claw of Dumat and says that the alter will help bring Tevinter to glory. I praised it, as was expected and master smiled. He pauses there at Bull's sigh. “Trust me Bull it's important.” It was good to see him smile again. He has been fearful of late, vexed by the loss of followers. He has met with the other priests, and in secret. I have heard them discussing ways to return the people of Tevinter to the ways of the old gods, as is only just. He spoke with me later in the day, and asked that I call him Corypheus, as it was the name he would take for himself after a ritual. Master, now Corypheus, told me that my people the elves of old were tied to the fade and that in order to carry out the will of Dumat he would need to call upon the magic that lives in our blood._ Another pause as that sinks in. 

“So Solas was right.” Eyes turn to me with questions in their eyes. “Nothing please continue.” 

_Corypheus told me to gather all of the elven servants and bring them to the Western Hall of our home at midnight. That is the hall where the claw of Dumat is now kept. There are shackles across the top of the great alter, and pools lined with runes beneath the claws. I have sent my wife and children away, but have not warned the others a few I may save. If I tried to save us all we would only be killed in some other way, and others would die in our place._

“Those poor elves.” I state earning a glare from Dorian. 

_Master once laughed and joke. He could be stern, but he was not a cruel man. The weakening of the temples brought fear into his heart, and that fear has changed him. The cuts upon his arms are deeper and longer where he used his blood magic more often. He speaks to his wife little. He listens only to the voices in his dreams._

“So there was a little woman at some point.” Blackwall comments.

_It is almost midnight. The claw of Dumat, great and spiked and merciless, is all my mind can see. I must gather the others. My family is safe. Corypheus will take me, but not those I love._

“Interesting the fade would show us this; more interesting we happened to bring the only one in our party that can read it.” Bull is wary and I get it. “But this does answer some questions he was a priest of Dumat and he did walk into the fade before.”

We move forward and I hear the chittering and pull my shield as the spiders come down and it is chanting and killing. More steps up, more demons and then another booming voice. “Perhaps I should be afraid, facing the most powerful members of the Inquisition.” More laughter. “Like Blackwall. Ah, there's nothing like a Grey Warden and you are nothing like a Grey Warden.”

“I'll show you a Warden's strength, beast.” There is a mirror and as I get closer the bodies around it explode into a group of wraiths and we are fighting again. 

“Greetings Dorian, it is Dorian isn't it? For a moment I mistook you for your father.” I chuckle a little at that as Dorian rolls his eyes. 

“Rather uncalled for I think.” Dorian smiles slightly. 

“Once again Hawke is in danger because of you, Varric. You found the red lyrium. You brought Hawke here.” 

“Just keep talking smiley.” Varric answers and I know the fear in that voice it echoes in mine. For all Hawke and I are done I would not bear to see him hurt. 

“Did you think you mattered, Hawke? Did you think anything you ever did mattered?” Low chuckle, “You couldn't even save your city. How could you expect to strike down a god? Isabella is going to die, just like your family, and everyone you ever cared about.” 

“Of course a fear demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it.” Hawke shakes his head I'll give the bluff my support if he wants.

“The Qunari will make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.”

“I'd like to see you try.” Bull is not afraid and I am thankful for it.

“Warden Stroud, how must if feel to devote your whole life to the Wardens, only to watch them fall? Or worse to know that you were responsible for their destruction?” I look to Stroud wonder if he will take this well. “When the next blight comes will they curse your name?”

“With the Maker's blessing, we will end this wretched beast.”

Please don't say anything about me please is all I can think. “You think you can save them, you think you can get them out of here alive. You who seeing him fall tried to convince another to let you die too. He is your biggest weakness and they all know it see you falter and they will see you fail.” I close my eyes know better than to face any of them. “Do they know you will let them all die to save him?” 

“I will not let any of them die, not here not to you.” 

Low chuckle, “Roar it loud enough and your enemies will tremble he said. Oh you will all tremble when I am done with you.” 

Spiders, thousands of them it seems come at us and I am smiting and slashing along with the others. “Smaller fears and they take on the form of spiders, something so many fear.” Dorian comments when they are dead.

“Spiders? That is not what I saw.” Blackwall comments shaking his head.

“Ah of course, the demons look different to each of us, personalized little terrors. How fun.” Dorian's cutting wit is a breath of fresh air as another group of spiders come at us.

“The nightmare is closer now. It knows you seek escape. With each moment, it grows stronger.” More wraiths and more glowing balls of energy I am climbing as fast as I can giant spiders behind me seeing Justinia at the top of the cliff the rift behind her. “Hurry! The demons!” She is behind me running and I hear her scream turn to grab her to pull her away from whatever has her. “Go! Warn them!” I am on my knees again holding my head Blackwall's hand on my back as I stand shakily. 

“It was you.” I walk towards her. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the fade, but it was the Divine behind me.” I stop. “And then you...she died.” 

She looks down sadly. “yes.”

“So this creature is simply a spirit.” Stroud states though none of us reach for blades. 

“I am sorry if I disappoint you.” Flash of light she is the glowing woman I remember behind me. 

“The only thing that's Important right now is getting out of the fade.” I state smiling slightly. “Whatever you are, you've helped us so far.”

“What we do know is that the mortal Divine perished at the temple, thanks to the Grey Wardens.” Hawke's ready to do moral battle and I sigh. 

“As I said, the Grey Wardens responsible for that crime were under the control of Corypheus. We can discuss this further once we return to Adamant.” Stroud doesn't want this right now but Hawke is like a dog with a bone. 

“Yes Adamant, where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens.” 

“How dare you judge us? You tore Kirkwall apart and started the mage rebellion!” Touche Stroud I love it when Hawke gets smacked with that.

“The tower was corrupt it had to be done! I was protecting innocent people!” I frown at this both at the truth and reminder no matter what I did it wasn't enough. “Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens go too far. They need to be checked.”

“What are you saying? You want to get rid of the Wardens?” Blackwall is shocked. “Everyone makes mistakes. They would've died to save us!”

“They might still be useful. What if Corypheus conjures another blight? You never know.” Dorian states quietly. 

“I don't know what to tell you. There were a few good ones, but an awful lot of the Wardens I've known went crazy.” Varric chimes in and I want to tell them all to shut up.

“Let's not be hasty here, Wardens do serve a purpose one that no others can do.” Bull finally chimes in.

“ENOUGH! This debate can wait until we're out of danger.” I shake my head at all of them hear chittering again. 

“The nightmare has found us.” Divine states and I am turning towards the spiders. Thankfully Hawke and Stroud do fight with me against the rest of the spiders.

“I suppose we should follow the Divine. Whatever she is, she is our way out of here.” Dorian comments and I nod. 

“Tell me of the Calling.” I ask am answered with silence. 

“I'd not tell you of that here love, let us leave this place and I will answer any and all Warden questions you have.” Blackwall comments and I nod.

“Do you think you can fight me? I am your every fear come to life. I am the veiled hand of Corypheus himself! The demon army you fear? I command it. They are bound all through me!”

“Ah, so if we banish you, we banish the demons? Thank you, every fear come to life.” Divine has a smile in her voice and I answer it with a smile of my own. There is a barrier and she opens it as we fight more spiders and demons. 

Up again and there is another pride demon. “Kaffas that is a big one.” Dorian shoots a fireball as he says that. 

“It feeds on our fears, let it go hungry tonight.” Blackwall states blocking a blow as Bull jumps in with his ax.

“Boss there is another one.” Bull states seeing it come towards us. 

“I am with you Bull, Keep focusing on this one guys.” When ours is dead and theirs is too I look at Bull see if we are back to where we were and we are for the moment. 

There is another text and Dorian reads it quickly, “Last memory where it seems Dumat came up all mottled and flamed the market I wonder if this was the answer from the claws sacrifice? I guess we will never know.” Farther down we find a book named the Laws of Nature in the Fade which Dorian collects and I smile. 

“Never picked you to be such a pack rat of books and tomes Dorian.” Varric comments. 

“I adore books, such little treasures someone took time to write down.” Dorian comments smiling. “Though the tripe you write was not worth the read, I am not sure why you are such a popular author.” 

Varric shrugs, “Depends on the book you read and depends on the type of writing you like to read. My books aren't for everyone.” 

“I did like the tale of the Champion; I have questions I would like answered.” Dorian indicates then looks and blanches a bit. I follow his gaze see the tombs it is a tempting thing to walk towards them. “Don't Katrina, you do not need this and you know it.” 

I walk towards it anyways know these tombs are of my companions and there is the largest for myself. Blackwall: Himself, Varric: became his parents, Sera: the nothing, Vivienne: Irrelevance, Dorian: Temptation, Bull: Madness, Cole; Despair, Solas; Dying alone, Cassandra; Helplessness. Mine; Failure. That there is nothing for Hawke or Stroud does not surprise me. “These are our fears? Buried how fitting.” I walk towards Blackwall, “That you fear yourself does not surprise me you are a man of many mysteries and a past I only get glimpses of. I respect that and would never push it.” I wink at Dorian, “Temptation is a fine thing to fear Dorian especially when it is wrapped in a bow and placed just out of reach. You will win Dorian, you will always win.” Bull I am unsure of. “Madness? That one I need more clarification on ale and a decent story?” He nods knows I mean a bed and no interruptions. “Varric, we all fear becoming our parents and unless they are awesome it is a gnawing fear like hunger that sits in your belly and grows. There have been more than one time I have opened my mouth and my mother has come out and I can only hope to be half the woman my father wants me to be. You though my merchant prince, storyteller, and still the most delectable chest hair I have ever had the privilege of running my hands through. You have no need to fear becoming your parents you are unique, appreciated and loved.” 

“Isabella will be jealous you have run your fingers through that hair Kat, there had better be a really great story for that one.” I shrug looking mischievously at Varric won't look at Hawke since he spoke of it. 

“Want to tell them or should I Lioness?” Varric smiles and it is the easing of tension I knew it would be. 

“Have at it master storyteller I bow before your skills.” I do bow earning laughs as I run a hand down Bull's arm from elbow to wrist causing him to relax. 

“Lioness and Hawke had just gotten done hunting Tal-Vashoth for the Arishok and she was in the mood for a true celebration.” Wink at us both, “Not sure why you dragged us into it though Hawke, you two could have handled the Tal-Vashoth on your own.” He shrugs at that. “Us being Anders and I, either way it was celebration time and the booze got a little out of control.” 

“She and I had a fight, we needed a referee.” Hawke answers and I narrow my eyes. 

“Ah yes, your mother had written my father to find out if a match was possible. Not sure who was more furious you or me.” I clench my fist at the memory. 

“When she found out your father had disowned you, that you were a black sheep. She shouldn't have come at you like that.” Eye arch, “You shouldn't have come at her either.” 

I shrug, “I did, she did you came in and it went downhill from there.” 

“She's was my mother of course I defended her.” Said with exasperation then a smile. “When we'd fought enough I suggested the hunt to calm us both down worked wonders really.” 

“Either way booze flowed and Hawke got distracted with the table and I led our darling Lioness through the streets of Kirkwall with promises of my chest hair and her fingers. I bet her a feel she couldn't balance on top of the wall from one part of the garden to the other. Not only did she get it done she did some pretty decent acrobatics in the process. Only fair I pay my debts.” 

I see the Divine in the distance as Blackwall walks close, “Acrobatics huh, oh this I need to test.” I answer the purr with one of my own. Another barrier and another Pride demon I have to deal with then there are despair demons and more wraiths. Rage demons shows up and I am thankful for Varric's ice bombs. 

“You must get through the rift and close the door on it that will banish it. Hurry Inquisitor!” We are as we move quicker.

“The rift we're almost there!” Hawke says and I cringe. 

“Great Hawke, Why not just dare the old gods to try and stop you?” Varric states though all of us slam on our breaks when we see what is ahead. 

“Giant spider? Check. Creepy nightmare demon? Check. Got a plan for this Divine?” I ask glancing at the bright spirit as she hovers close. She doesn't answer as I walk closer; I need to get through that rift. “No heroics get it away from the rift and get through okay?” 

“So long as you operate on that plan as well boss.” 

“I will, I need to close this thing and this is not Corypheus so I will not be staying here. Let's get this done.”

“If you would, please tell Leliana, I am sorry. I failed you too.” Divine heads towards the nightmare and spider past us. She hits the nightmare but not enough as I see it recover but the spider is gone and I can work with that as we attack the demon.

“You will die in agony!” I am hitting him with everything I have his six legs are used as daggers. “I grow fat off of your fears!” I see Blackwall fall see Bull scoop the man up and toss him back towards Varric. “You cannot stand against me!” I holy smite him for that one see him hit his knees for a moment before he is back up. 

Finally he falls and we are running to the rift. But Stroud, Hawke and I are caught on one side of the giant spider while the others are already closer to the rift. “We need to clear a path!” Stroud states and I agree. 

“Go I'll cover you.” Hawke says and I shake my head no.

“No. You were right. The Grey Wardens caused this. A warden must.” Stroud argues.

“A Warden must help them rebuild! That's YOUR job!” Hawke argues. Maker do not make me choose. 

I know I must though and I cannot choose to leave Hawke. “I can't lose you Hawke, we both know it.” I glance to Stroud who nods.

“Inquisitor, it has been an honor.” Stroud is brave to the end and I know it will cost me. “For the Wardens!” He is racing towards it and I am pulled by Hawke he goes through first me casting a final look back at Stroud before going through myself. Closing the rift I look at the others hear the cheers when I don't want them. 

“She was right. Without the Nightmare to control them, the mages are free, and Corypheus loses his demon army.” Hawke states and I am thankful for his interruption. “Though as far as they're concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with the blessings of the Maker.”

“They came out of this alive. As far as I'm concerned they can tell whatever stories they like.” I shrug. 

“Inquisitor. The ArchDemon flew off as soon as you disappeared. The Venatori Magister is unconscious but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself.” Scout runs up saying and I nod. Oh yes I will definitely be dealing with that man myself. “As for the Wardens, those who weren't corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

One of the Wardens steps forward. “We stand ready to help make up for Clarel's...tragic mistake.” Raising a demon army? Thinking she could stand against me? Nearly wiping out the entire Warden order all in the vain hope of marching on the Deep Roads at the behest of a false god? “Where is Stroud?”

“Warden Stroud died striking a blow against a servant of the blight.” I say it with far more gusto than I feel but I make it count. “We will honor his sacrifice, and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens.” I have my hands behind my back. “Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within.” 

“Inquisitor we have no one left of any significant rank.” Shit. “What do we do now?” Oh please don't ask me this, these are men and women sworn to obey.

“You stay and do whatever you can to help.” I can keep an eye on you and hopefully you won't come back to bite me in the ass. “Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens. In war, Victory and we are still at war.” I walk closer to the Warden who spoke. “Do you think the Wardens can still help?” 

“I do your worship.” 

“You are still vulnerable to Corypheus, and possibly his Venatori, but there are plenty of demons that need killing.” I can send them into areas I haven't been able to get back to. 

“While they do that, I'll inform the Wardens at Weisshaupt what's happened. Best they not get caught off guard.” Hawke states and I look to Varric wondering if he will travel with Hawke. 

“Thank you, your worship. We will not fail you.” Warden walks off and I go towards Hawke. 

“It's been fun Kat, I'll see you later and take care of Varric for me will you?” I stay out of range of him. 

“For you no, I'll take care of Varric because I want to I owe you no favors.” I wink as I say it trying to take the sting out. 

“One of these days your smile and eyes won't be able to take the salt out of your words.” He walks closer to me tipping my chin up to see him. “With your shield or on it.” 

“No stealing lines from the Commander.” Varric chides. 

“I could kiss you but I think you'd hit me and this is a hell of an audience.” 

I go on tip toes move my head to his ear. “You are right, I would. Now run off Hawke, I have gods, dragons and your mess to clean up.”

“When it's all over marry me?” I laugh stepping back. 

“Never, you had your chance besides then you'd have to give up the pirate and we both know you won't do that.” He turns and walks off. 

Eyes fall to Cullen there are celebrations all around and I retreat to the Chantry Cassandra found while clearing the stairs with prayer sticks and candles know Cullen will join me shortly. I am not disappointed though surprised when Cassandra and Varric join as well. I light the black candle, my hand steady as the chant falls from my lips. 

_The light shall lead them safely_  
Through the paths of this world, and into the next.  
For they who trusts in the maker, fire is their water  
As the moth sees light and goes toward flame  
They should see fire and go towards light.  
The veil holds no uncertainty for them,  
And they will know no fear of death for the Maker  
Shall be their beacon and shield, foundation and sword. 

My benediction is answered in a roar I hadn't expected as I see the Chantry is full. 

_O Maker hear my cry:_  
Guide me through the blackest nights  
Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked  
Make me to rest in the warmest places. 

Leliana says the next part her time in the Chantry giving her far more authority to lead this as I light and place another candle this one red. 

_O Creator, see me kneel:_  
For I walk only where you would bid me  
Stand only in places you have blessed.  
Sing only the words you place in my throat. 

I am quiet for the next part, as this one has ever not sat with me since I lost my faith. 

_My Maker know my heart_  
Take from me a life of sorrow  
Lift me from a world of pain  
Judge me worthy of your endless pride. 

Cullen says the last part as I light another candle it is my final and it is blue. 

_My Creator judge me whole:_  
Find me well within your grace  
Touch me with fire that I be cleansed  
Tell me I have sung to your approval. 

Soon the Chantry empties out leaving me, Leliana and Cullen. Varric having chosen to leave out probably to say his farewells to Hawke. 

“That was well done Lioness, where most would drink into oblivion you choose to lead a prayer.” I nod at Leliana. 

“There are no bloodless wars, there are innocents lost and loved ones that need to be mourned. That I do not know every soldier who died today does not mean I do not mourn them. I will raise a toast in their name later as well. Cullen let me know when the final patrols have cleared the castle and we can head back to SkyHold.” 

“Are you coming with us or still getting things done here?” Cullen watches me knows the dead weigh heavy on me. 

“I have rifts to close and a dragon to hunt, darkspawn to figure out as well I will likely be out here another week or so then headed back to SkyHold.” I comment quietly. 

“Trina, I know those things are important but we need to focus on the big picture here and dragons and darkspawn are not it. Let the Wardens deal with the darkspawn and hunt the dragon when the false god is under your boots.” I nod in agreement. “Good, we can leave out of here by mid-day tomorrow so do not party too hard.” 

I smile at that, “Think I will join the patrols to finish hunting the demons. Rest well Commander.” I am out the door before he can think to say anything else. There will be celebrations, mourning as Wardens and soldiers alike clean up the dead as tents are pitched and quarters are found.

I make it back to my bedroll as the sun is rising smiling as I hear Blackwall and the others at various parts of the night as I and the patrols clear the keep of any last remaining demons. “Love?” He's sleepy knows it’s me his senses not as dulled as wine and sleep would lead to believe. “Come to bed love, let me hold you.” I do snuggling against him his hands tracing and holding me close.

“So while the rest of us were enjoying the victory you were what?” Vivienne is shocked. 

“Clearing the rest of the castle, no reason to lose anyone else to demons we did find a few of them but nothing bad.” I answer trying to teach my Dracolisk to half pass and ending up almost running into Blackwall's who sighs at me. 

“So how many tankards did you lift in victory last night?” Varric asks curious. 

“None, I knew Bull and the rest of you would make up for me just fine.” I wink. 

“Please tell me you at least got some victory sex.” Sera ever the crude asks and I laugh. 

“A lady never tells her conquests and neither does her paramour.” I eye Blackwall critically. 

“That's all right I know Bull got some, with a certain mage no less.” Sera winks as Dorian turns a glorious shade of red as Bull studies Sera with some mischief in mind I am sure. 

“Since we are in the sharing mood what do the black candles signify? I thought the Chantry banned those, to see a Templar do it was interesting.” Vivienne asks trying to steer the conversation away from Sera's crude remarks. 

“White candles are for general services, most of your petitioners use them and there is nothing wrong with that but the colored candles hold more significance for certain prayers. Red is for battle, black is for death, blue is for loved ones.” I shrug, “As a Templar we learn all of that along with all the chants or a good portion of them. Being from the Free Marches I do honor the old gods but not that way and certainly not in a Chantry.” 

“What do you know of the old gods?” Solas asks and I shake my head no. 

“Sorry Solas, too many tales for this type of a ride. I'll trade you some old god tales for some elven ones if you like?” Solas nods and smiles. 

“Love if you make yourself heavy on the right hip and then tighten up the left hand you might actually get that beast to do more than go directly sideways.” I glare at Blackwall but do as he asks and the damn thing still goes sideways into his mount. “Or not, these things are not horses I miss Rain.” I laugh at the wistfulness. 

“So Cole, you’re a spirit demon thing.” 

“Yes, and you are the Iron Bull afraid of demons.”

“Hmm, not fond of them but you and I are fine so long as you don't do any weird crap.” 

“Lying awake sheets soaked in sweat afraid to call the Tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark. If it gets in my head how do I cut it out? Itching shaking tears slide cold down my cheeks. Tama I'm scared.” 

“Yeah, weird crap like that. Pretty much what I meant.” Bull shakes his head no at Cole. 

“I can't believe you're scared of magic Sera. It's a gift as mundane to me as your bow is to you.” Dorian rides closer to Sera who watches him warily. “Surely you see there is nothing to fear in a properly used tool.” 

“Tell that to all the proper mages waving their tools in people's faces.” 

“There's an image.” Dorian has a slight smirk on his face as I am trying to control my laughter. 

“What about Corifimus? How many proper tools does he have under him?” 

“Not nearly enough if you ask me.” Varric chimes in huge grin on his face.

“And the rebel mages? How many proper tools have they raised?” 

“That's not, I don't think I can continue.” Dorian is somewhere between embarrassed and about to laugh really hard. 

“Right well I don't care how gifted you are don't cram it where its not wanted.”

“Maker how does she not know?” Vivienne is properly mortified. 

Blackwall is chuckling and I am laughing hard enough I actually manage to fall off of my Dracolisk. “Inquisitor are you all right?” I am still laughing too hard to breath much less answer Vivienne. 

“Oh please don't ever change Sera, oh but I do adore you. I needed that.” I get back on my mount wiping tears from my eyes I am trying to not laugh. 

“What? All the talk of tools and mages? Did I say something wrong?” I shake my head no. 

“Good to hear you laugh Lioness, it's been a while.” Varric comments and I nod still wiping tears. 

“I did not fall off my mount; no one will know I fell off my mount. Are we clear?” I suddenly say glaring at them all. 

“Big deal to fall off a mount?” Bull asks curious. 

“You are a horse lord, we are the closest thing to a centaur the world will ever see. Fall and you better not get back up. No daughter of mine will fall from a horse again get up and try again this time you will not fall.” Cole intones and I glare at him. “Oh sorry Lioness, just you were so young. You couldn't even reach the stirrups.” 

“I was four, old enough to know better then to try that transition from a walk on that horse. He wasn't known for making them smooth, he told me that and I should have remembered.” 

“Which transition?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“Walk to canter and then to the working trot. I landed the canter but asked for the working trot when his lead was off bounced me right out of the saddle and onto the ground. Father was furious.” I shake my head, “Was the last time I fell off a horse for a very long time.” 

“Did you always have to be perfect in riding?” Dorian asks curious. 

“Did you always have to be perfect in magic?” I ask back. 

“Well yes.” I raise an eyebrow. “Ah, when your sigil is the horse I would imagine all of you had to be perfect at it.” 

“Yes and we were or at least most of us there are rumors my brother Rex doesn't ride as well as he should.” I smile slightly at that. 

“One who brought you Gypsy? That was your brother?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“Yes, that was indeed my brother.” I look away after answering teeth ripping at my lip absently. “Rex is the next Bann of Trevelyan his line of horses is very well known most of the Ferelden cavalry rides them. Mare that came with Gypsy was carrying one of his foals, hopefully Dennet enjoys it.” 

“You didn't seem happy to see him or the horses with him that day.” Varric comments. 

“I wasn't.” We are stopping for the night and I am thankful as I slide off the Dracolisk and take it to the picket lines. One more day on this damn beast and I will have Gypsy with me.

It is later that night as everyone gets ready to sleep when I approach Bull. “Figured you might come to me before we got back to the castle.” I am sitting on the ground his legs bent bracketing me his armor is off for the night and I appreciate the warmth his body offers mine. 

“Madness? You are afraid of going insane?” My hand is quickly moving across the page in my hand the graphite giving me the general shapes I need in the dark. 

“What are you drawing?” He asks instead looks at it. 

“Don't know, I'll have to look at it in the morning. I want to draw the wall and the flowers I saw next to the bloody sword it was an interesting find actually.” I feel him shake his head place my hand under his chin and scratch knowing my hair gets caught in the stubble there and tickles. 

“The Qun offers structure, a code to live by. It's like being in the hands of a sculptor that eventually gets done knocking all the bad stuff off and you are work of art.” I nod continue my drawing. “I was born to fight and I do. With the help of the Qun I keep all the chaos in check, the bloodlust as it were.” 

“You fear losing that.” I make it a statement not a question want to move to his face and know it won't help because it is a new moon and besides the stars and the dying fire at our backs there is no light. 

“Yes. I don't want to become the men I hunted on Sehron.” His hand closes on his weapon but relaxes in a moment. “You fear failing and I fear madness.” 

“Don't want to talk about me tonight, made too many hard choices to watch my words.” Sigh behind me. 

When I am silent for a while longer, “No rousing speech about how you will save me from the madness how you don't think it will happen?” 

“I've seen madness, insanity, every vice known to a human. I've fought Tal-Vashoth, so no I don't think I can offer you a speech. Problem with madness and insanity is it is often those around you that point it out you can't see it for yourself.” I put my pad and graphite down getting out of his arms and moving around him to hug him. Arm reaches out to place a hand on me, “I promise to tell you if I think you are going insane, it's the only thing I can do.” I kiss his head the stubble of his hair or where it would be prickly against my lips. “I'd ask you to tell me when I failed but there's only one problem with that.” 

“If you fail we'll all be dead or wish we were. Then again when you described the red lyrium it doesn't sound like I much cared.” 

My arms tighten at that, never I swear. Never will that come to pass so long as I draw breath. “I won't fail Bull. I will stop Corypheus, I will end the war and I will close the rifts. Too much riding on me not to.” I kiss the head again tipping my head to look in his good eye, “I don't think you will give in to madness Bull too much discipline, too much of well you.” 

He chuckles slightly, “Go to bed Ashkaari, you aren't making sense anymore.”


	22. Borrowed Time

“Hawke sent me a final report. He is headed to Weisshaupt to speak with the Wardens there. Wardens here are dealing with demons and red Templars while staying clear of Venatori.” Leliana indicates for me to join her looking down from the Rookery. Mace has been on my heels since we got back and I'll admit to missing the pup. “You dealt Corypheus a significant blow, Lioness.” 

“We owe much of that to Stroud....and to the Divine.” I answer looking at her briefly. 

“You took an army from Corypheus, but there is still much we do not understand.” I nod in agreement on that turn to leave. “What was she like?” I turn back. “Divine Justinia, or her soul, or the spirit that took her form. I read your report. I know it isn't clear, but...” 

“She seemed...calm. Serene, even. And she guided us the whole way through.” I answer truthfully. 

“That does sound like her.” She's not looking at me instead focuses on a spot down below. 

“She did ask me to tell you something though.” I wait see she is not turning to me, “She said I'm sorry I failed you too.”

“Oh.” She stands straight now shoulders braced for a blow. “I should finish this before it slips my mind. Perhaps later we might discuss the matter further.” I know when to back off and I do headed down to visit Dorian. 

I am waylaid by Cullen though, “Need you in council please you and Leliana.” She is with me as we follow him into the room and I see Dagna is there as well. 

“Armor you found, it is Dwarven made which is no surprise considering how well it's made. I mean have you seen it? It's magnificent.” I place a hand on her and she smiles. “Right focus, anyways there are Dwarven runes on it and there are more on the ones in the north.” 

I frown and Cullen waves Dagna to silence. “Allow me Artificer, reports from my forward scouts have armor and weapons adorned with Dwarven runes on Red Templars. There are no known entrances to the Deep Roads in that area, and no missives from Orzammar about missing traders, but they keep next to nonexistent records of surface dwarves. The Venatori may be making use of Dwarven slaves, possibly from Tevinter. Not their usual preference, but also not the first unusual thing they have done. I recommend further investigation in force.” 

“I recommend we send only a few to scout this, we don't want the slaves sacrificed and we know they will.” Leliana states and I nod in agreement. 

Few days later I get the report from it. _Located Venatori enclave. Fires on approach; assumed they torched their camp while retreating. Not the case, camp already destroyed, Venatori dead. Dwarven tools found, but no dwarves, alive or dead. One deepstalker corpse found, signs of blight corruption. Best guess, Venatori surprised by forces emerging from the camp well. Assume they left the same wa. Well collapsed no passage possible. Enclave scoured for resources for return to SkyHold._

_On return to Inquisition camp, message found next to newly opened sinkhole:_

_We always come for our own. What about you, Inquisition?_

_Binthus Warhelm Kal-Sharok_

“Marquise Effiloche Bouffon is requesting our help in Val Gamord against darkspawn.” Josephine states as I read over more reports listening absently as Cullen and Leliana trade quips about contacts and sugary confections. 

“Send the Wardens.” I state absently without listening to what she or Leliana have to offer. “That is their business and as I have been reminded over and over I need to stop a false god and close rifts and pick up shards and stop wars.” 

“Lioness, we've also had an interesting development. A petition from citizens of Val Royeaux.” I stop reading the report to give her my attention. “They wish to know what Andraste said to you in the fade.” I sigh at this. 

“I have not been able to track the rumor, it might be easier to just give them an answer.” I shake my head. 

“You know what my answer will be Ambassador.” I am sharper than intended. 

“If I knew then I would not ask you.” She closes her eyes in frustration at me. “My apologies Lioness, just please answer me.” 

“Fine, tell these petitioners Andraste said she cares for us, always, as she walks by the Maker's side.” Maker but it sounds false to me. 

“A fine sentiment. We will have it proclaimed in Val Royeaux.”

I nod headed out to see Blackwall he's slept in his quarters and I in mine both of us still smarting from the fade and the decisions I made at Adamant. “Someone I knew once described Adamant to me.” He's chopping wood and I smile as muscles move under the tunic a tuft of hair showing where the laces are undone. Focus I remind myself even as he chuckles knowing his effect on me. “Adamant is, and always will be, the order. A guardian on the edge of the abyss, the lone soul that stares into oblivion and doesn't waiver.” He's stopped chopping the wood. “That's what Warden-Commander Clarel tried to be. What they all tried to be.” Another piece of wood is placed ready. “None of the Wardens we saw wavered. They gave their lives...willingly.” Chop, another is placed. “They died for us, and Corypheus twisted their sacrifice to make it HIS OWN!”

“We stopped him. We saved most of the Wardens.” I am leaning on the well as he puts the ax down and approaches. 

“But not all of them, and they died thinking they were doing something good.” I don't move. “There's no one to blame but Corypheus. Even Clarel's intentions were righteous. Her desire to protect was so great, it led her astray.” He takes another step though keeps his hands away. “It's not right...to want to do good, to be good and have that turned against you.”

“They should have had your resolve, Blackwall. You've never faltered. You never will.”

“Before the Inquisition, before you, I had the Wardens, the vow I made to them.” Slight pacing. “Before that vow, I had nothing, was nothing.” He stops again. “It's not the armor or the trappings of the Order. It's not the Joining. At the heart of it, all a Warden is, is a promise. To protect others...even at the cost of your own life.” 

“Not yet, please not yet.” I want to go to him and he knows it follows me in to deal with Gypsy who is throwing a fit as he knows I am close. “Hang on you beast, I'll be there in a moment.” 

Lips find mine, gentle and soft. “Not yet love, I'd not leave you yet.” I step away when I hear footsteps cross to Gypsy to feed him a sugar cube as he makes to bite Blackwall growling at him to behave. 

“Want me tonight?” I ask turn slightly to see his head shake no. “If you change your mind use the side stairs, I should just declare us and be done with this.” 

Chuckle, “Considering the tongue lashing you already received we both know it's not worth it.” 

“You are worth it Blackwall, we are worth it besides not like most of the castle doesn't know anyways.” 

“What they know and what you declare are different Kat. Play by the rules, soon love soon.” I nod in agreement turn and head out to see what Cassandra is up to. 

She is beating Bull with a stick. Words of “Again” are accompanied by grunts as Cassandra hits him repeatedly. “Oh come on! This is why the Qun doesn't like women fighting. I should've asked Cullen.” That she uppercuts him with the stick sending him sprawling is no surprise. “Good one!” He moans and I am laughing silently. 

“Perhaps you can take over.” She hands me the stick.

“Qunari training exercise to master fear has been a long time since I needed it.” He indicates for me to start swinging and I oblige. “There we go.” Twack. “Oh, yeah.” Twack. “Damn demon.” Twack. “Who kicked your ass?” Twack.

“So this works for you?” I am curious.

“Less talking more hitting and yes I know the irony of that with you.” Twack. “Piece of fade piece of crap!” I land a series of blows on him each one concussive to the other there will be marks for this. “And who killed you?” Another series. “That's right! Iron Fucking Bull!” I finish the set shaking my head. “Oh... I needed that. Thanks, boss.” 

I sigh, “Should have told me you like it rough Bull. I can always accommodate that.” 

Slight chuckle. “Come see me tonight, we still need to work through your shit.” I shake my head no. “I wasn't asking ashkaari. You've put me off long enough even the cats are getting wary around you.” Clench of jaw is the only thing that shows with how right he is. 

I head up to see Sera, I have missed the elf and she motions me out onto the roof. “Heard about the crap that happened in the fade.” 

“Lots of people died.” I state in answer earning a smile. 

“Knew you'd get what was important. “Yammer, Yammer. Visions and shite. People are dead! Probably.” She shakes her head. “Stroud yeah? Lost a serious mustache there” and I am laughing a little I can't help it. “And in trade, a busted down bunch of Wardens. And they're always weird. Even yours.” I shrug in agreement. “Usually bad stuff happens first so you're glad when the hero shows up. But Wardens are the wrong way round.” She's tossing a rock and I realize it's one from my pocket glare at her a bit. “They're the good thing that means a bad thing is about to happen. Like in Denerim, when the blight ended.” 

“A lot happened in Denerim. What did you see?” I know she was there she's told me that before. 

“People talked a lot about this one Warden. There was a big fight, and they died, or I don't know, maybe they didn't?”

“You forget the Hero of Ferelden?” I'm shocked. 

“That was ages ago. Ten years. I was playing with small painted boxes and burying stuff I stole.” She shrugs. “I remember more people cringing about magic than blight. Wardens were an excuse for your stuff to go missing.” I hand her a cookie out of my other pouch knowing she enjoys them. “Blackwall's nice though. Different from the Adamant ones. Need more like him.” I nod in agreement. 

“Come on down boss I got ya.” I slide to the edge when Sera waves me off and land in Bull's arms as he puts me down. I hand him a cookie. “Ah I do love these thank you.” I nod headed to the keep stop when I see Solas and Cole headed out. 

“But you like demons!” Cole is behind Solas and I am a bit surprised. Rarely is Solas out of the rotunda and certainly not during the day. 

“I enjoy the company of spirits, yes, which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings.” Solas sees me walking up heads towards me Cole dogging his steps. 

“It isn't abuse if I ask!” 

“Not always true.” Solas answers and I agree silently. “Also I do not practice blood magic which renders this entire conversation academic.” I arch an eyebrow at that. 

“He won't bind me. He's a mage, and he likes demons, but he won't help.”

“Why would you want Solas to bind you?” I have my arms crossed. 

“So I'm safe!” He walks off a bit. “If Solas won't do the ritual to bind me, someone else could. Will! Like the Warden mages! And then... I'm not me anymore. Walls around what I want, blocking, bleeding, making me a monster.” 

“A mage using blood magic could conceivably do that to any one of us, human or mage.” Seems I need to do the reminder speech about blood magic.

“You should ask Solas to bind you, too. And then someone can bind him.” I shake my head no my aura already coming up. 

“Easy Lioness, I wouldn't dare try.” Eyes meet Solas' as I stop the aura.

“There has to be something between bind Cole or send him away.” I answer. 

“I have a suggestion, if Cole is ready to listen.” Solas offers. “I recall stories of amulets used by Rivaini seers to protect spirits they summoned from rival mages.” I am wary of this. “A spirit wearing an amulet of the unbound was immune to blood magic and binding. It should protect Cole as well.” A slight shrug. “The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman.”

“Good. They will not take me.” Cole marches off satisfied as I look to Solas.

“I'll work on it.” I state earning a nod from Solas. “I'll come speak with you after I talk to Cole more.” Another nod and he heads back into the keep as I head up the tavern stairs to the third floor where Cole stays. “Tell me about your past please.” 

“It started out helping, taking the fear away. I don't take too much I am not that.” I make a go on motion. “Before you, Rhys was my friend. He showed me I was wrong to kill the mages. I thought I was helping them.” He ducks his head. “Then he and Evangeline went to Adamant, and I went with them. I was worried Evangeline would hurt Rhys.” I work out quickly Evangeline was a Templar that Rhys is or was a mage. “We found out dangerous things. It scared Seeker Lambert, and he scared the mages. It started the Rebellion. Seeker Lambart told me what I was. Rhys couldn't look at me. I ran until I found more Templars. That's all.”

“You said Seeker Lambart told you what you were?” 

“I'm hiding Rhys from him, but he chants words and sees. I won't let you hurt Rhys. My nose explodes, a shower of blood.” A wipe of nose remembered pain, “Just another parasite that's wormed its way into our world, feeding off all the things you can't have.” His voice is mocking of Lambart. “What we found at Adamant made him angry. We were the first rock rolling at the top of a mountain he had to stop us.” Head shake a twitch to the knife on his belt. “He killed so many, he didn't care...cold, corrupt. SO I came and killed him.”

So many pieces of the puzzle are clicking into place I am almost dizzy. “If you hated Seeker Lambart why would you go to the fortress?” 

“Because he was right, I was a demon.” Said so simply, so innocently it throws me off. 

“I saw demons at Adamant. They put people in the dark, in the old hurts.” Shrug of shoulders. “I didn't want to be that. I heard the old songs of the Templars at Val Royeaux and followed them. If I forgot, fought, fell to felling, Templars would kill the demon. I wouldn't hurt anyone again.”

“You killed mages.” I am using my Templar voice see him cower. 

“I thought I was helping, they were too sad, too scared, wanted to die so I used the knife. When Rhys found me he stopped me told me I was wrong showed me other ways to help.” 

“You made a mistake.” I gentle my voice. 

“I knew what I was doing but did not understand the why it was wrong. I was wrong. If I start again, you or Cassandra or Cullen need to kill me.”

“No worries Cole, I will.” He nods. 

“I know, I am thankful for you Lioness, you are bright with light like trying to count birds against the sun. Bright, blinding, you guide them like Andraste's flame.” I shake my head at that leaving.

Headed to see Varric I smile at the pint on the table. “Knew you'd come see me today, figured you had brooded enough.” I shake my head at that. “I knew Stroud, not well but still.” I nod. “He wasn't the first good man to fall to Corypheus. He won't be the last. This story's no good for heroes.” 

“Never bet against me Varric, you of all people should know better.” I smile as I say it drinking from the tankard. 

“Against you? Never, but I've written enough stories to see how this might end.” 

“We're taking down Corypheus before he takes any more lives.” I assure him drink more.

“You know, sometimes when you say shit like that, I almost start to believe it.” I shrug. “What the nightmare said in there.” I wave it off. “Wave your magic hand all you like Lioness you forget how well I know you. I know that shit messed you up and I know you are going to continue to let it until you get out there and kill more shit so let's go do that for a bit huh?” I smile at that. “Either that or it's time for a rousing game of Wicked Grace.” I nod. “I'll gather the group we can do it tomorrow.” 

I stand and head towards Solas. “I cannot believe the Grey Wardens could even conceive of such a plan.” He's nearly yelling and I stay silent. “To seek out these old gods deliberately in some bizarre attempt to preempt the blight...”

“Grey Wardens have always been dangerous. They care for nothing beyond stopping the darkspawn.” I answer honestly. 

“Like a fair maiden chasing a butterfly off a cliff.” I shake my head no at that analogy. “Except that if you hadn't stopped them, we'd all have fallen.” Shit he's on a roll. “Those fools and duty. Responsibility is not expertise. Action is not inherently superior to inaction.” A head shake at my sigh. “Forgive me. The entire idea is...unnerving.” I smile slightly. “So you physically walked in the fade, to have been there.” 

I shake my head no, “Not ready for that conversation Solas, I'll let you know when I am promise.” 

A knowing smile, “You won't but eventually we'll get to it, understood Inquisitor. Did you need anything?” 

I nod, “Sleeping potion.” 

“Sometimes it helps to talk about the dreams, helps to level them out.” I shake my head no. “You are not alone in this Lioness, after all these months I hope you realize that.” 

“I do.” I answer carefully. 

“For a woman who wields a shield in battle I often wonder if you ever put it down out of battle?” 

“No, moment I do someone dies and I have a lot of people to protect.” I walk towards the steps sighing as I know Dorian is either going to be listening to that conversation and have questions or I am going to have to keep him entertained. 

“You have remarkably little here on early Tevinter history.” He's scanning the shelf and I wonder if he's had time to read the books he picked up in the fade. “All these gifts to the Inquisition and the best they can do is the Malefica Imperio? Trite propaganda.” He shifts to another shelf, “But if you want twenty volumes on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, this is evidently the place to find it.” I laugh I can't help it. “There's my darling Katrina. For a moment I thought she might disappear in the Templar Lioness mighty dull at parties you know.” 

I shrug, “Maybe but she's damn good at keeping mages in line.” He glances at me for a moment. “Fine, so you are here to critique all the books in my library?” 

He turns to me fully and I remember to breathe when the stars show up. “I wouldn't have to if you could find some rebellious heretic archivist to join the cause.”

“Are there rebellious archivists? Other than you, that is?” 

“If Corypheus ever starts burning masterworks of literature, I'm sure a few will pop up.” He's distracted again, “Did I see something by Genitive here? I could have sworn...”

“Dorian?” He's not usually this distracted. 

“What else could it be about? What happened at Adamant of course.” Head shake as he looks at me again. “We went into the fade. Physically went in.” Hand on my arm and I move slightly causing him to drop it. “Are you.... all right?”

“Learned a lot, plugged some holes in my memory it's all good.” I say with false bravado. 

“The fade is an ordeal under normal circumstances to be the only real thing there...beyond description.” There is nothing but concern in his voice and eyes and I am thankful for it. “That any of us made it out alive is difficult to believe.” Head shake. “You do realize this feat hasn't been performed in over a thousand years.” small smile. “Corypheus and his contemporaries entered the fade and began the blights. In comparison...” 

“At least you were at my side.” I answer honestly.

A catch at my chin. “Always amatus, but.” slight laugh, “No offense but I'd almost rather I hadn't been.”

His hand drops, “No sense of adventure? That's surprising.” 

“I've not your talent for survival, and not everyone is as discerning as I. If you can walk in the fade, others will try to follow. Who knows what secrets Corypheus has revealed?” Head tilt in concern, “Not all of them will be so lucky as you. What they could unleash...” A firmer stance. “My advice? Keep this quiet. Let them speculate. Too many will see this as a challenge.”

“I agree.” 

“There are enough idiots in the world who think if they just use enough blood magic, their problems will vanish.” Arms crossed. “It's exactly the sort of thing I want to stop back home. This... this I don't need.” He turns back to the books. “What I do need is a copy of the liberalum. I'll wager I can find Corypheus's real name.” Wicked smile I am thankful I can't fully see. “If I can prove he was a grasping ankle-biter with no family to speak of? The luster would come right off.” I get the signature Dorian wink. “Wish me luck.”

“Join me Inquisitor?” Vivienne walks past and I nod following her to her salon. It has a view of the mountains most artists would love to have. Two wooden backed chairs sit with a small table between and pastries along with tea. I take one of the seats wait as she fills both of our cups and waits as I take a sip not touching the pastries. “I apologize for the pastries I was just entertaining friends who adore them. I can ring for something else if you prefer.” I shake my head no wait for her to get to the point. “You walked physically through the fade, tell me what it was like.” 

“I had...visions. Echoes of what happened to me the first time. The Divine was there or something like her...” Cold chills run over me and I stand seeing the chest along the wall removing blades and placing them inside. I keep my boot knife it does not have mage metal in the handle it won't bug her to be near it. 

“Thank you dear, you always do cater to me. You know you do not need blades to kill me the same I know I do not need a staff but it shows trust and I know what it costs you.” I shrug. “As for the visions, those could be manifestations of your own mind perhaps? Or external memories awakened by your presence. I suppose there's no way to tell.” Another sip of the tea. “No one else has physically entered the fade since the Magisters assaulted the Golden City.” When I don't answer. “I am positively envious right now.”

“Don't be.” I state finishing my tea. 

“I seem to hurt you as much as bring you joy my lady and I apologize for that.” Vivienne truly is never sure where she stands with me. 

“Words are weapons as surely as swords. Care needs to be used when wielding both. I am trying to be a bridge between two factions that want nothing more than to use every weapon at their disposal to rip each other apart. If that is not enough of a task I must also stop a false god who is trying to rip that world apart. Top it off with a religion that wishes to make sure the people I took vows to protect stay in servitude to it and use my fellows to enforce that servitude.” I shake my head, “I appreciate the tea, please let me know if the mages need anything I will make sure it is done.” I wait for her nod before getting up retrieving weaponry and putting it back on nodding to Varric as I pass him on the steps. 

 

****************************************************)(*****************************  
“She is cracking.” Vivienne finally says nods as Varric takes the empty seat. “But she won't let us see her flinch.” 

“Never let them see you flinch. Never let them see you cry, above all always know where the exits are.” 

“She knows all of that and she's not going to use the exit.” Vivienne sips her tea. 

“No, Lioness will never exit this stage she gets to be the main actor in an ever changing play where everyone else knows the script and she has to react.” 

“Her final act is coming, and I know it's going to be a showstopper.” Vivienne finally finishes her tea waits for Varric to tell her what he needs. 

“How did you get your nickname Madame de Fer?” Varric finally asks. 

“A dear Marquis actually gave it to me.” Varric nods. “Am I to understand you actually knew the apostate that destroyed Kirkwall's Chantry?” 

“Unfortunately yes.” 

“What could he possibly have hoped to accomplish with such madness?” 

“Exactly what he got. A whole lot of innocent people killing each other.”

“I take it he is no longer on your Yulemas mailing list?”

“Depends does a flaming sack of bronto dung count as a gift?”

“Only if you tie it with a silk ribbon my dear.” He laughs and they trade quips back and forth until dinner.

*********************************************************************************

“Thought I was going to have to figure out how to sneak into your chambers.” I laugh slightly as I sit on the edge of the bed my feet tucked under me boots left at the door along with weapons though he knows I still carry a dagger at minimum. 

“That could have been awkward especially if Blackwall came in.” I tilt my head hear the steps am already to the hidden part of the door if he opens it blade in hand as he lays on the bed. 

“None would dare enter boss, they know where you are and who you are with. It's already been reported to Leliana who will likely ask eventually especially since you haven't been with Blackwall. If however you do leave here and go to Blackwall they will think this nothing more than what it is which is a friendly conversation which requires privacy.” 

“I have no intention of going to Blackwall tonight or any other night. Neither of us need the rumors any more than they are, he is a momentary diversion something to take the edge off when the stress is too much. Nobility at my court dare not suggest more; on occasion it's good to be in charge. As a Templar they dare not care, as a noblewoman they not only care they take bets on how long I can hide it from my lord husband after the bannes are posted, as Inquisitor it's idle gossip in between me saving the world and something to keep me humble as I slay demons.” I shrug head back to the bed to sit down. “I hate caring what others think, I hate that my birth and station make it matter.” Hand wave, “Not the point of this meeting though, you called for it what do you want?” 

“What's the list look like?” He asks sitting up and getting me to not face him hands run up and down my spine notices just how tight I really am. “Take it off; I can relieve some of your stress.” 

I look over my shoulder at him. “Not on your best day Bull. If that is the point of this then Katoh and I am done.” I am up and to my boots in a moment. 

“Easy boss, didn't mean it like that I know the rules same as you. You are as tight as a wire ready to snap at the smallest pressure.” 

“Been that kind of day, better luck tomorrow.” His arms are around me in a moment and I am fighting him. “Let go Bull, don't do this to me let go.” He does instantly realizing he was wrong to try it as I flee out the door headed to my room. By the time I hit the door of the tavern I am walking calmly Mace on my heel as I hit the steps to the lower level stopping long enough at Blackwall's things to grab his blade and sheath along with his shield the lighter one harder to handle against the one I normally use but I don't want to go to the castle and I dare not leave SkyHold unarmed. I only bother with a saddle because of the pouch for Mace as I scoop him in and swing up on Gypsy. 

“Inquisitor the gates are closed for the night.” 

“Then I suggest you open them now.” I brook no argument as they allow me out Gypsy's hooves ringing on the wood as we cross and then the stone as we head towards the Hinterlands.


	23. Stolen Moments

“What do you mean the Inquisitor left last night? Why am I getting this information now and not when it happened?” Cullen is hitting the battlements his walk to her room quick as he throws open the door sees her armor, her blades and shield all there. “She doesn't have any armor on nor does she have any blades? What the fuck Trina!” He is down the steps as one of the scouts walks towards him. “Find her, inform me do not approach her.” He is to the stables hands already on Blackwall as the man sleeps nearly getting a blade to the gut in the process. “What did you do?” 

“What the hell Commander? Other than sleep I haven't done anything?” 

“Where is your blade and shield Warden?” Cullen points to the stand. 

“No idea was a little sauced last night or this morning when I came to bed.” Blackwall holds his head as Cullen roars at him. Maker but she is right he really does sound like a damn lion when he's angry. 

“She was not with you last night?” Cullen is a little surprised. 

“No, she hasn't been with him since they came back from Adamant Commander. Last person to see her was Bull before she left there and came here, grabbed his blade and shield and rode Gypsy out.” Leliana is standing there. “I was headed to you actually to ask where she was where she would go. Her report about what happened in the fade, what happened at the Keep she is on the ledge and we need to get her down.” 

“Have you asked Bull what they talked about?” Cullen asks Leliana who presses her lips together in frustration. 

“He has proven not cooperative to my request.” 

“I'm not telling her and I'm not telling you. I tried to talk her off the ledge last night it didn't work, made a mistake and she ran.” Bull states from down in the stable. 

“Give me a second to get dressed and I'll get her. I know where she is though I guarantee if any of you try to approach her you are going to meet nothing but teeth and claws.” Blackwall states getting dressed. When he is he heads to her room grabs her blade and shield. “Maker why on earth would she choose to carry this heavy ass thing?” 

Cullen laughs a little, “The one she carried before she became an officer was a lot heavier. It's what I trained her to fight with so that is what she uses.” 

“I'm tempted to gift her with a lighter shield and see if she'll use it.” Blackwall states swinging up onto Rain having to adjust to the extra weight of shield. “I know boy, awful early for me too but the lion is roaring and I'm tired of being chewed on.” 

More laughter on that one. “Cheer up Warden, bring her back and I'll be roaring at her.” 

“No you won't. You are going to leave her alone and let me settle her down. Want to help find her some rifts or shards or something to save.” 

“We want her off the ledge not falling down it.” Leliana complains. 

“She'll never get off the ledge just need to point her towards a different one and people to save and rifts to close keeps her busy keeps her from the quiet. Nightmares crouch in quiet Sister and right now for her its fucking echoing quiet.” He looks at Bull, “You whatever it is you think you are doing isn't working this is twice you have fucked up and twice she has run from you. There will not be a third, you want to play mind games fine I get it, it’s what you do and you are damn good at it but she cannot take it.” 

“I'm not playing mind games Blackwall; I am truly trying to help her.” Bull is just as frustrated as Blackwall is. 

“Keep telling yourself that and you might convince her when this shit is all over. Between then and now stay the fuck away from her.” Blackwall pirouettes his horse to make the people scatter before having Rain nearly run over Bull in the process to get out. 

“Commander.” Cullen shakes his head no. 

“Blackwall is right Bull, let's find you and the boys something to kill when you are done maybe try again.” 

****************************************************O*****************************

I am sound asleep when he finds me Gypsy nickering at Rain as Mace lets out a chuff and I roll but don't come up from my sleep. “Dammit Kat, only you would dose yourself into oblivion without a proper guard.” Blackwall's mildly pissed as he wraps around me and I curl into him instinctively. “Just because I am dealing with shit doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I love you and you love me we are in this shit together and that means sharing the burden. You are not going to fail, you haven't yet and you're not going to.” Kisses on my forehead. “You look so effortless when you do all of it, seem to do it all without a second thought.” More kisses. “Make me want to be better, make us all want to be better. Here we all trying to impress you and you're just trying to save the world.” Kisses on my lips as I open for him. “Not as out of it as I thought then?” 

“Have to be a dead woman to not want you all to myself at least for a few hours when no one is here to judge and I get to be as loud as I want with no one to hear. That is if my Warden lover is up for the challenge?” Wicked chuckle as we enjoy the day and the night and part of the next day. We are at the cabin I found him at the lake and dock quiet and far enough away to give me the solace I need. 

When we do come back Blackwall stops at the steps of the Keep, “Go give the shards to Morrigan, I'll see you tonight.” I nod head towards the garden with Kieren and Morrigan smile as the boy runs up to me. 

“You have come to visit us?” I nod hand him cookies from my pouch head towards Morrigan. 

“More of the shards?” I nod. 

“These are all of the ones from the Hinterlands, I know I have many to go but these should be enough to open a couple of the doors.” She smiles. 

“I look forward to finding out what is behind those doors I take it you are headed out there soon?” 

“I will head out there within the week if I can get it organized.” I head to the tavern see Krem and the Chargers not at their normal spot head up the steps to find Bull's room empty. 

“Cullen sent them to the Forbidden Oasis to clear out some of the Venatori and to secure the tomb since they have been getting closer. Dorian is with them.” Leliana provides and I turn to her. 

“Good, just so happens I have enough shards to open a few doors I'll meet them there.” I state and she nods. 

“You should know Blackwall told Bull to stay away from you.” She narrows her eyes at me. “Yet he was the first one you sought out when you returned. Does he help you or hurt you Lioness?” 

“Little of both I was wrong to run, no way for him to know I would react that way. I am notoriously inconsistent with my behaviors and him.” 

Slight chuckle for that admission. “You are a bit unpredictable period.” 

“Gotta keep them on their toes, makes life so much more interesting.” I smile as I say it head towards Cullen's office. 

“He was told to mind his manners too.” She is still with me. 

“My paramour was a bossy thing it seems anything else I should know about?” 

“No.” Leliana shakes her head as I enter Cullen's office. 

Arms glorious arms that are warm and make the world right envelope me. “Maker Trina, you need to talk to me on occasion. Running off like that, without your weapons or armor.” Deep sigh, “I have been told to behave though and I will.” 

I chuckle, “He even managed to muzzle the lion I must inform the Wardens maybe he should be the Commander if he can muzzle you and get you to send two of my companions out without asking me.” 

“Two? Oh he must have taken Dorian.” He offers me water which I take and drink as he regards me. “Talk to me Trina, I thought you were okay with the way things went at the Keep and Adamant was a success.” 

“It was and I know it but the dead, Maker the dead both on the Warden side and the Inquisition. All of those mages as well. Since this has started all it seems I do is kill and watch good men and women die for me.” 

“You've met interesting people, saved a lot of good men and women, saved an empire, you've done good things too Trina just you are in the thick of it so you can't see the impact you have.” I shrug at that. “You are saving the world and you just shrug. Impossible woman! You need to sit in judgment before you head out.” 

I nod, “Set it up for tomorrow if possible then I want to head to the Forbidden Oasis I got enough shards to open a few of the doors.” 

“Want me to send Bull somewhere else?” I debate it. “I could send him to the Hissing Wastes have Dorian stay in the Oasis until you get there.” I nod.

***********************************************)(**********************************

“Adamant's influence continues your worship. I submit Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, who remains loyal to Corypheus.” Josephine is approaches me as I sit on the chair. “We found him alive, offering extreme resistance, likely because the Order will ask for his head in more colorful terms.” Erimond is brought in chained hand and foot his Templars not nice but not rough either. “To say nothing of Justice you might personally require for what was suffered in the fade.”

“Many places felt the pain of Adamant. You will answer for a great deal.” Mace sits next to me on the throne growls as Erimond takes a step towards me. 

“I recognize none of this proceeding. You have no authority to judge me.” I smile at that. 

“On the contrary, many officials have communicated that they will defer to the Inquisitor on this matter.” Josephine’s nearly giddy with this information, blood thirsty Antivan is finally showing some colors.

“Because they fear. Not just Corypheus but Tevinter, rightful ruler of every piece of ground you've trod in your pathetic life.” He takes another step is met with a smite. “I served a living god. Bring down your blades and free me from the physical. Glory awaits me.”

I smile slightly thankful Dorian is not here for this know he will not approve but I will not give this man to the Wardens, I will not grant him the death he craves either. I signal to Cullen. “Inquisitor what is your judgment?”

“A mage's crime, a mage's punishment Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, I deny you death. I grant you Tranquility.” I hear the gasps, take notice of those who smile and signal for the Templars to come get him. 

“You...you cannot! I am a lord, you pissants! I will not lose myself!” He is yanked away. 

“Ser Rylan, I will do the ritual.” Rylan nods. 

“Another of the lingering pains of Adamant, your worship Ser Ruth is a senior Warden of the order.” This one has medium armor not a mage then. “She was one of the many who slit the throat of another to bind a demon. She does not contest this.” I am curious about this. “In fact, she surrendered to us. She requests no mercy. She wants the public justice of the headman's axe.”

“You're very serious about this. Is more death the answer?” I am not sure I want more death as I look at the woman in front of me. Brown hair cut to shoulder length brown eyes and remarkable features regard me. 

“There is no excuse for my actions. I murdered another of the order. That blood marks me more than the blight ever could.”

“Excepting their actions while thralls of Corypheus, many treaties allow Wardens any extreme, if it opposes the blight.” Josephine chimes in.

“I can't do it! I can't use the greater good to justify my crimes, as if it would create a future I could be part of! It is wrong that this broke me. I've done worse with full sanction. I can do nothing except be an example of the cost.”

I signal Cullen. “Inquisitor your judgment.” 

“The Inquisition stands for faith. Our work has greater purpose. Sometimes we need a reminder. Ser Ruth, the Herald of Andraste forgives you in her name. Find peace in that.”

“Your Worship, I...I will try.” She is released and walks out. 

“Why did you release her?” Cullen asks as I eat later that day.

“Because, in our darkest hour sometimes all we need is a light.” I smile slightly. 

“Lioness, we are ready.” Templar steps forward and I stand. 

“Sometimes that light must be extinguished.” I follow the Templar down into the dungeons Erimond held on the table by shackles he is struggling and I sooth him. 

“You cannot do this, mercy Inquisitor I beg for mercy.” I shake my head as I join the chant the words flowing easily as Rylan has the brand in its super-heated lyrium pool. This is not the first time I have done this but every time I do it I hope it will be my last. His magic is lashing out and I feel it hit against my barrier as slowly the magic is drawn out of him. Tranquility is not an easy process, it is not quick and it is not painless for the mage or the Templar. 

“He is powerful; you or I will have to do this we are the only two strong enough. I will do it if you prefer.” I shake my head no. 

“I passed the sentence I will hold him.” He nods grabs the mage's wrist and puts the cuff on him sees as I wait for the magic to rubber-band back into the mage. When it does I attach the matching cuff to my wrist nearly hit my knees gritting my teeth. 

“Wait Lioness.” I see Leliana waiting at the door of the cell and walk to her. 

“He will have answers we won't be able to get otherwise.” I shake my head no. “Please Lioness; let me have him for a week maybe two at most.” 

“I am leaving for the Oasis in two days and I won't be back for at least two weeks when I get back he will be made Tranquil do you understand that?” She nods. 

“Lioness, this is not wise you cannot take him with you the chances of him getting away are too high.” 

“I'm not, he stays here.” He is to me then. “I can handle it Rylan not like I haven't before.” 

“Lioness, please. Bind him to me.” I shake my head no. 

“It is done.” I walk away take the brand out of the liquid make my way up the steps hear the screams of Erimond as I tamp down on my own. 

**********************************************************************************  
We are headed to the Oasis and I have another set of boots in my bag for Dorian, this set will keep his feet cool against the desert heat. I have Solas, Blackwall, Cassandra and Sera with me. When we get to the Oasis Dorian greets us happily is surprised I brought the dog with me this time. “I thought he was too young.” 

I shake my head no. “Not going to be here long, just a tomb raid and then back to SkyHold need to see if we can figure out what Corypheus is up too next.” I hand the boxes over to him, “Also have gifts for you as well one from me and one from Josephine.” 

“Are you going to forgive Bull or keep him at arm’s length?” He asks me later as we sit up for watch. 

“I wish I knew the answer to that.” I'm honest with Dorian where most would get the standard I already have forgiven him he would know I am lying. 

“Well I have a surprise for you too, it's in my tent and you are welcome to use it as long as you need to.” I arch an eyebrow at him. “He is leaving in the morning for Hissing Wastes but wanted to make apologies before he did. He isn't going to hurt you; he really does want to help.”

I walk into the tent see Bull sitting on the bed he stays where he is when I enter. “Ashkaari.” Tentative steps to him and I am hugging him. “I'm sorry; I shouldn't have grabbed you it was a stupid mistake.” 

I chuckle at that, “I'm sorry I freaked out and did a mad dash out of there. I was already almost to that point when you grabbed me it was the last thing I could handle.” 

“What got you to that point?” Somewhere in our conversation I have landed on his chest as he lies on the bed my hands under my head as his hands are under his. 

“Various people asking or speaking about the fade, what we went through how I reacted. Realization that I have been doing this for months and I am no closer than when we started this adventure to stopping the wars or the false god, guilt of all those mages I killed, the fear I made the wrong decision with the Wardens. What if by saving them I am just adding them to Corypheus' army?” I shrug, “I got lots rolling around up here and everyday it gets to be more.” I tilt my head at him, “What's going on with you?” 

“The red shit you found at the Keep is making the higher ups very nervous. There is something going on but they haven't decided what to do. I am not okay with leaving you here without me but I respect the decision you made.” 

“I didn't make that decision, Blackwall and Commander did.” He has my hair out of the bun playing with it. “I am thinking of cutting it, damn annoying to constantly have to braid it.” 

“You will not, you like Blackwall and I playing with it too much.” 

“He doesn't play with my hair Bull; you are currently the only one fascinated with the gold.”

Rumbling purr for that one, “Never did understand that.” 

“What?” 

“When your satisfied it’s a rumble, when you're happy it’s a laugh, angry is a growl but you are the only one I have ever met that purrs.” 

“We all purr with the right stimulation, will you ever answer about the Qunari knowledge?” Instant rigid. “You don't have to answer, I won't ask about the Qunari again.” 

I shake my head at him, “I would answer if I could, but that I made a promise about and therefore I can't answer anything about it. I finished the book you gave me, got anything on the priesthood?” 

He nods, “Got a plan for the rest of your list?” 

“Kind of, Vivienne wants a wyvern heart from a snow white one. Said we could find them in the far north of the Exalted Plains.” I sigh, “Sera also have some leads on Red Jenny stashes.” 

He groans, “I swear they delight in making you find shit that has nothing to do with the important stuff you need to get done.” I tap him lightly on the chest. “Hey, no hitting unless I can bite.” 

“No biting, I really don't want to explain to Blackwall about that.” I slide off of him headed to the door. “Get your Hissing Waste shit done then come back to SkyHold we'll knock out some of the list together okay?” 

“Whatever you want boss though before you return to your paramour, you might want to rebraid your hair.” I sigh starting with the task quickly. “Knew a Sten that wore his hair in braids, lost a bet to a buddy he couldn't braid it without a mirror. Chanted a helluva song while he did it.” I am chanting a song in my head as I braid my hair stop and look at him. 

“What was the song?” I ask curious. 

“Asala and Aban.” 

“Why is that a strange song?” I know my face isn't giving anything away because I am keeping it relaxed for a reason and there is no light where I stand. 

“It sounds as if he was trying to teach someone Qunlat, it doesn't have the normal rhythm of a Qunari song which is set to drums this one sounds like it wasn't set to any instrument at all.” 

“You'll have to sing it to me one night Bull, if it teaches Qunlat maybe it will help me.” I shrug and walk out. 

*******************************************************)(**************************

Tomb is an interesting place with the stone outer face and the three doors. “Fire, Ice or spirit?” Solas asks and I shrug. “Shall I pick one?” I nod. “Spirit it is.” 

When we enter the door there are undead and a coffin. Opening the coffin there is a light that hits me and I grip the coffin's edge. “What was that?” Blackwall asks and I shake my head. 

“Doesn't seem to hurt seems to help actually.” Another chamber more undead and another coffin which does the same thing as the first. Last door though has an Arcane Horror in it and it's Cassandra and I to deal with it as I keep the mages out of there. Finally down I approach the coffin warily am knocked on my ass as the magic enters me. “Ouch but okay, I'm okay.” 

“Two more doors Lioness, which one would you like?” Solas asks and I indicate the fire one. This one has undead these are flaming which is interesting. 

“Flaming undead?” Sera shoots one is happy when it falls apart shoots the rest with similar results. This one has a coffin that sets me on fire when the magic enters causing me to be doused with ice as Solas casts on me. 

“Okay none of that.” I am chattering as we hit the second door. 

“I didn't have a better idea at the time Lioness, I apologize.” Dorian is chuckling as he lays hands on me instantly drying me. I keep him from touching my wrist as we enter the second room and more magic and more flames this time Solas makes it water and I am drenched. 

“Okay well that is all the shards we have let's get back to camp so I can get dry.” Dorian offers again and I shake my head no. “Thank you no more magic, I have had my fill I think.” Back at camp I strip my armor and am sitting in tunic and pants in dry clothes as my others lay on a rock. 

“Interesting bracelet Katrina Blackwall get it for you?” I catch his hand when he would touch it. “Fair enough, my apologies.” 

“No, it's mage metal Dorian. I don't want you hurt.” Solas' head snaps at that looks at the bracelet. 

“Why would you wear a mage metal bracelet out here? Planned on getting grabbed by a few mages?” I smile slightly. 

“No.” I move away from them as sweat breaks out on my brow. They are doing something to Erimond and his magic is reacting and therefore I am. 

“Lioness are you okay?” Solas asks and I nod. 

“I'm fine; think I am going to head for bed we can leave in the morning for SkyHold.” I am barely able to make it to the bed laying down closing my eyes only to open them quickly. He is on the table; they are using mage metal rods on his hands. 

“Kat what's going on?” Blackwall is to me in a moment as I smile wanly and am holding Mace in the bed with me the pup whining slightly when I whimper. “You are burning up; do you want Solas or Dorian?” I shake my head no. 

“Lioness, if I may have a moment.” It's Cassandra. 

“Come in Seeker.” Blackwall states when he sees I can't. 

“If you'll excuse us Warden?” Blackwall leaves when I nod. “You leashed a mage to you and then came out here? What were you thinking?” She shakes her head no looks at the cuff. “He's reducing your abilities to almost nothing so he's pretty damn powerful. Does Commander know?” I shake my head no. “This is why you are ready to head back to SkyHold you need to get back and soon from the look of it.” I nod again. 

I am on my knees the next morning and the morning after that. “Katrina, what is going on with you?” Dorian is solicitous and I know he means well but I shake my head no and don't answer. “Keep this up and I am going to think you are pregnant.” My eyes go wide on that as all eyes swivel between me and Blackwall.

“I am not, feel free to check yourself if you like Dorian.” 

Solas shakes his head no when Dorian reaches for me. “She is not Dorian.” 

“I am fine Dorian; just a bit of upset stomach I'll be fine.” I wave him off. I am a shivering shaking mess by the time we get to SkyHold. 

“You are not fine you are sick.” Dorian grumbles and I nod as I make it to my chambers. “Rest and I will get Therin.” When he leaves I take a strength potion and make it down the stairs and down into the dungeons. 

“Lioness, we got what we needed.” Leliana assures me and I nod. Ritual starts all over and this time as I hold the brand to the mage's head there are no screams. 

He was broken by the leashing and I grit my teeth against the loosing of the magic when Rylan takes the cuff off. “Nearly too close Lioness, rest I'll get you back to your chambers.” 

I wake up to see Therin, Blackwall and Cullen gazing at me. “Ah there you are Lioness. Good to see those eyes again, you need rest other than that you are fine.” 

My gaze jumps between the two men left and I wonder who I am going to get yelled at by. “Come find me when you are ready for a match.” Cullen answers and leaves his jaw clenched. 

“Still not sure what crawled up his ass and died but I thought we were done with secrets?” Blackwall strips and lies with me. 

“There are some things I will never tell you, Templar things I just can't.” 

He nods in understanding. “I get it Kat there are Warden things I just can't tell you but mine don't impair my ability to fight. You took risks out there with us that weren't necessary.” 

“It needed to be done and it was. Maker but I am cold, am I really sick?” I am incredulous. 

He laughs, “Yes, seems dousing and heating you quickly like the mages did wasn't the best idea. It's just a fever should be broken in the next couple of hours and then you will be fine.” I wrap around him enjoying the feel of his skin and just him in general. 

*****************************************()****************************************“Lioness, a moment.” I stop my ascent to my quarters and follow Cassandra as we head to the War Room. Once there she walks to the map, fingers trace a line of the coast before she clenches a fist. “Since all of this has started the Seekers have disappeared. As such many of their cases have gone unchecked. I would ask your help with those as we travel to the areas.” 

“Okay, I can certainly make sure that happens. Give me the names and locations of them and I will make sure you are with us when we deal with these people.” 

Nod of her head as she looks at the map again. “I thank you for helping in this matter Lioness, I know there are other things you are dealing with as well.” 

“Honestly, man hunts are kind of normal routine for me if I can do that and save the world I am all for it.” I shrug as she smiles. 

“Cas, we need to go now.” I am to her in a moment as she practices on the field with the recruits. 

“Where and why?” Though she is asking the questions she is already on her way to her horse as I saddle Gypsy. 

“Forest Camp or rather close to it in the Hinterlands, Leliana's scout finally found Ser Rebenger Thorn. If we ride out now we'll make the camp in two days maybe catch him before he leaves again.” I am done saddling Gypsy lead him out as Myra runs up with saddlebags. Bags have food, change of clothing, my sketchbook and charcoals along with a sleep roll that I tie to Gypsy. Myra passes the other bags to Cassandra who nods in thanks as she leads Knight out. 

Swinging up onto the gray gelding Cassandra settles the horse glancing at me to make sure I am ready. “Our departure time would have nothing to do with the fact most of the companions are in the Tavern listening to Varric's newest story?” 

“As always you seek the truth of my intentions and yes you would be correct. I am positive you and I can handle one lone Templar and even if there are more I would prefer to not include others.” 

“You are not leaving me here, already heard the story not interested in hearing it again and been stuck here for ages.” Sera jumps off the roof of the merchant stall and goes in to get her horse. 

We wait as she gets ready to go and are out the gate quickly. Crossing into the Hinterlands we work towards the camp and clean out a few Venatori on the way. When we arrive at the camp there are more than just the Templar there, he has mages with him mages he has abused. Even with my warning the Templars with him slit the throats of the mages as we race to them. It is a short fight Cassandra setting the lyrium in their blood on fire venting her anger for the killed mages. “Dammit!” I shake my head as I check the mages for life.

“How did the hunt go?” Cullen asks curious and I smile slightly. 

“Got our man but he killed his hostages, hopefully Leliana has made headway on more.” I state dropping bags and headed towards the bath. 

**********************************************)(***********************************

“I swear you like to torment us with deserts amatus.” 

“Oh do shut up Dorian, not all of us have boots that keep our feet cool nor an umbrella attached to our saddle to keep our skin out of the sun.” Cassandra glares at the mage. 

“If you traveled with us more often you would get such luxuries Seeker, they are most useful.” Vivienne is under an umbrella as well. 

“Technically the Exalted Plains are not a desert they are arid plains.” Solas takes a deep breath, “Even if it smells of death and magic gone bad.” 

“Varric, are you still waiting for me to do something sneaky and spy like?” 

“I'll see magical dwarves flying through the sky before that happens.” He glances over at Bull smiling. 

“Good because I'm supposed to ask about your friend Isabella.” 

“See and I still can't tell if you're shitting me. Sometimes you're so Qunari it makes my head hurt.” 

“Bull, he's not going to be able to tell you anymore than I am.” I state riding closer to the pair. 

“Boss, why do you protect her? She took Hawke from you, yet you do not wish for questions to be asked. Is that because you wish to extract revenge on her yourself?” 

“Isabella didn't take Hawke from Lioness.” I glare at Varric. 

“Don't Varric, please leave it alone. That information won't help our lovely spy get his work done. Plus my love life past or present is off limits.” 

“How he treated you, you were young then it would form how you dealt with any other relationships so yes it would be relevant would show me how you deal with those who let you down.” 

“Usually with a blade.” I answer with a smile. 

“Now you're just trying to act tough and throw a wall up, you are also diverting the conversation onto you in hopes I won't circle back to Isabella which means she's important to you. What are you hiding? What do you know? You know why I am asking don't you. You know she still has the book.” 

“What I do or do not know is irrelevant Bull as we both know I don't have to answer and neither does he.” I smile slightly. “You have read the tale of the Champion you know she was a love interest of Hawke why did you not ask him about her when we were at Adamant or when he was at SkyHold why do you think Varric would know where she is and Hawke doesn't?” 

“I did ask, he wouldn't answer. He's not going to give me the woman he loves boss.” 

I snort at that, “Good to know he's changed that much.” 

“Lioness.” Varric admonishes and I sigh. “We both know if he showed up right now you two would be all over each other and then pointing swords in short order. Never did understand you two, all over each other and then hating each other’s guts was like working with explosives with varying fuses.” 

Blackwall chuckles at that. “She would not be all over him Varric, not so long as I am with her.” Varric inclines his head in agreement there. “Or would the pup be able to tempt you even after all these years?” 

I shake my head no, “Only you. Now one of these days maybe that will change just to keep you on your toes.” Chuckle greets that declaration and I smile. 

“Ser Hildebrandt I Seeker Cassandra Penterghast do find you guilty of abuse of abilities and unlawful use of your skills against your fellow Templars and mages that were in your charge.” 

Bull chuckles, “Nothing against this tactic Seeker but usually the charges are read out before they are dead.” 

“What, you wanted him dead right so arrows and it's done.” Sera shrugs at Cassandra's glare. I check the name off of the list Cassandra gave me.


	24. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of favorite chapters in this fic, I REALLY love these characters but this one by far is the one that made me fall utterly in love with Sera.

I looked at the cards again, debating and watching Varric as he watched me. “Come on now Lioness, those pants are landing on the table or you are the best bluffer I have ever seen.” 

I smile wickedly at Varric with what I can only hope is a twinkle in my eye as I put the cards down face up. “Better luck next time Master Tethras.” Bull laughs heartily from across the table as Varric huffs. Pulling my winnings closer to me I tilt my head at the expression on his face, “don’t feel bad Varric, I had our lovely spy down to eye patch the last time he and I played.” 

“Sure he didn’t want to end up like that?” Sera comments from under the table. 

“Eh, good point.” I smile as I say it knowing it's probably true. 

“Exactly why are you trying to show her your good bits when you know damn well she won’t show you hers?” Blackwall comments and I lean a head on his shoulder looking at his cards while I do, adjusting my bet accordingly. “Love no cheating.” 

I kiss him, “Not cheating it’s prudent planning, one of us has to win.” Laughter erupts after that. 

“Did I ever tell you about the time Trina decided to take a bet she could walk between the two towers?” Cullen asks and I groan. 

“Commander, stop right there and I’ll polish your armor for a week.” 

He sits back and considers my offer, “No because you aren’t going to promise that and then leave for three weeks.”

I bat my eyes at him, “Now would I do that?” 

“Yes.” He answers quickly. 

“I wasn’t trying to show my good bits to her Blackwall I was trying to get her to answer some questions.” I glance between Blackwall and Bull. 

“You promised.” I comment glaring at Bull. 

“Would he know the answers I am looking for?” 

I shake my head no, “Commander would but he’d never answer.” 

“Bull, what are you trying to find out?” 

“If there is a way to teach Templars to be Templars without lyrium.” I interject earning an arched eyebrow from Cullen and a huff from Bull. It’s not the question he wants answered but it lets him know to back off. 

“Yes, many of my order are trained with the same abilities as Templars and we do not use Lyrium.” Cassandra answers upping her bet. 

“Trina why wouldn’t you answer that?” 

“She enjoys throwing our dear Ben-Hassrath off, she toys with him because she does not trust him.” Vivienne answers and I nod at the mage. 

“Lioness, I would never let him pass information that would compromise any of you.” I nod to Leliana, 

“It’s a game we play and I enjoy the practice.” Bull waves it off. 

“Bull, what was the real question?” Dammit Cullen. 

“If she was always sensitive to magic or did the introduction of lyrium make it so.” 

Cullen leans back again hand rubbing the back of his neck locking eyes with me a moment. “I see why she wouldn’t give you that.” 

“Why? What does it matter? Lyrium’s properties towards mages and Templars is well documented any library could give you that information.” Dorian shrugs folds his cards. “Though to be honest I am unsure how to answer that for a southern Templar since the ones in my homeland don’t take lyrium and are just soldiers in Templar gear.” 

I fold as well glance to Blackwall’s cards and upping the bet. “Hey no betting for me.” 

I take a deep breath, “I was always sensitive to magic Bull.” I frown for a moment, “all of a Templars skills are taught without the use of lyrium, hence you have those like Alistair who can smite, cleanse, silence and dispel without lyrium. lyrium gives those skills power.” I shrug, “I can go weeks between lyrium doses my smite just lacks the pow behind it Dorian can attest to that.” I indicate the mage who nods, “Lyrium gives me holy smite, also allows me to purge everything in one go rather than one at a time. Silence is an iffy one, some can train to it without but some trainers won’t since its one of the last abilities you learn before your vigil and vows.” I finish laying Blackwall’s cards on the table and cleaning up the pot. 

“So it is something that can be taught.” Bull answers and I nod. 

“You are thinking of the Arvaarads. I know about the control rod but what else can they do? What are their abilities? Why are they the controllers of the mages? Why the chains? Are the chains mage metal?” 

Bull puts a hand up. “Stop Ashkaari, wrong venue.” 

I huff. “I answer your shit and you don’t answer mine, it’s not fair!” I glare at him, “Again you get what you want and I do not, I bow to your skills.” I flip a coin to Varric taking the rest and placing it in Blackwall’s pile, “Have fun love I’m done.”

***************************************************)(****************************** 

When she is gone all eyes turn to Bull who shakes his head. “I’m not in the mood to be target practice.” 

Few laughs for that, “Don’t worry about it Bull, I’ll sort her out later tonight.” Blackwall comments drinking from the ale glass. 

“She’s not going to run?” Leliana is a bit worried as both Cullen and Blackwall shake their heads no, 

“She’s pissed off not panicking.” 

******************************************)*(**************************************

No one notices Sera slip off finding me pacing and raging in my room. “Got an idea yeah.” I look at the elf curious what she might have in mind. “Little pranks, you in?” I nod and smile. “Right, first Commander.” I follow her not sure what on earth she has in mind then she smiles as we enter the office. “Where and what?” I am looking around and smile at the desk. “Oh you are evil.” Giggling she slides a rock between the drawer and the leg. “He’ll still be able to open and close it but it’ll be a little off and with Mr control freak it’ll be perfect.” Josephine is next I indicate the door. “Just the door? The door she greets every noble at, oh I need a bucket.” Done with that one we sneak back into the tavern, “I know you want to get Mr. Spy but I got no ideas on how.” 

Her tone makes me think she’s done it before or tried and I think hard on this one, can’t be a long one I know I will be in his room and besides a sexually frustrated Bull is not a fit traveling companion. I smile slightly, “Oh I have it.” I grab his horn balm and Sera’s looking at me with arms crossed and head tilted. “Need Laurel extract, think Solas has some?” 

She nods and we head to the mage’s room. “Lioness, how can I help you?” 

I ask him about the fade, if he wants to travel anywhere in particular in our next outing while Sera grabs the extract putting the drops in giving me a thumbs up when she’s done. I am grinning ear to ear when we drop off the balm and I hug Sera when we are back in her room, “Thanks for that.” 

She smiles, “Anytime Inky.” 

******************************************)(***************************************

“Nice horns chief!” 

I stop before I come out of the archway, hear Bull be confused by the question and then, “Really? Sera!” When I am reasonably sure I can keep a straight face or at least not look too guilty I walk out nearly doubling over at the lurid pink color of Bull’s horns. “Yeah laugh it up boss; I’m sure you had nothing to do with this.” 

I am laughing too hard to speak, wiping tears from my eyes, “Very pretty Bull.” Bull’s enduring cat calls for most of the day and taking it very good naturedly. 

It’s the night before we head out and Bull’s horns are still pink, faded but still there and I take mercy on him arrive at his door varnish and heavy duty conditioner in hand. “I know you did this and you think I am going to let you near me with that stuff?” 

I shrug, “I am perfectly content to let you keep the pink horns Bull it’s up to you.” 

Sigh, “Fine but what is the price of this kindness?” 

I shrug, “Whatever you want to tell me about the Qunari.” He glances at me, “Or yourself, we never talk about you.” I see the tension, “You don’t have to answer, you can take these items and do it yourself or you can give me the information and I’ll do it.” 

“How well do you know the Antaam ranks?” 

I shrug, “Only what I could figure out from watching.” 

Tick in the jaw, “Lie but I’ll let it slide this time.” I walk in sitting in the chair as he sits on the floor in front of me; Sitting down his head is chest level for me. 

Pouring the varnish into a rag I set to on the horns, “I know it smells horrible but the conditioner will help. As for how I know how to do this easy horses.” 

“Horses?” 

“Yes, their hooves are similar to your horns. I used to love coloring my horse’s hooves thought it was grand fun to ride a gray horse with purple hooves.” 

He snorts at that, “So you knew what to add to the balm to make it this color?” 

“Yes.” I admit finishing one horn headed to the other. 

“What was it?” 

I lean forward and kiss his head, “Not telling that though I am shocked your nose didn’t smell it.” 

He shrugs, “I wasn’t expecting it so I didn’t check it.” 

I raise an eyebrow at that bopping him on the head. “No lying.” 

My hands are grabbed and I am pulled and flipped in a moment landing in his lap while my hands are held above my head. “No hitting.” I wiggle my hands, “I mean it boss.” 

With me in his lap our faces are level and I regard the one eye. “My apologies.” I’ll admit I am a bit intimidated, he’s growling and I know he’s serious. I frown for a moment, “Are you going to let me go?” I debate struggling, I don’t like to be restrained and he knows it. 

“You hit for affection, as teasing but too easily can it escalate to other things, I do not want that with you.” 

He releases me and I reach for the horn I stopped on, “you’re right, I do it to Cullen I didn’t think when I did it to you.” 

Sigh, “Cullen enjoys teasing you, enjoys the contact even if it is anger because that means you are touching him. He loves you Katrina, when you chose Blackwall.” 

I place a hand on his mouth, “Katoh.” 

Face as I take my hand away, “ugh this stuff does smell horrible.” I finish the other horn walking to the wash basin smiling at the one I have heated rinsing the rag and my hands off in the cold one bringing over another rag and a towel I set to making sure the varnish is off the horns and drying them. 

Done I start with the conditioner enjoying the silence before seeing his eyes are closed. “What are you thinking?” I ask curious, 

“How I am going to use this horn balm when it makes my horns pink.” 

I smile at that, “I brought you new balm though watching our enemies laugh at you instead of runaway would be entertaining.” 

“Peppermint? This is the stuff you use on Gypsy.” I nod done with one horn working on the other with the conditioner. 

“Use it on Anaan too when I know he’s going to dance in the water, it’s waterproof but ugh I think I used too much mint in this batch.” Bull doesn’t have any windows in his room so I stand up and open the door leaving it open as I sit back on the bed to finish the last horn. “This should keep you just fine for the next three or four days, then the balm will stick.” 

“First their pink now their shiny enough to double as mirrors.” Krem comments and I laugh a little. 

“Boss.” 

I kiss the top of his head, “they look marvelous, shine will dull in a couple of hours as the stuff soaks in.” 

“I didn’t answer about the Arvaarad stuff because I don’t know.” I sigh at that. “You don’t believe me.” He turns to regard me on the bed getting up in the process. 

I don’t answer look to see Blackwall leaning on the door frame, “Krem told me you were in here I’ll be honest I didn’t believe him.” I hand Bull the balm gathering the wash basins pouring one into the other before carrying them out and emptying them. 

Setting one back on the stand I refill it still silent as they watch me. Gathering the rest of the supplies I put them in the empty one looking at Bull, “No I don’t. Of all the ones that would go Tal-Vashoth I ran into a lot of Arvaarads and Sarebaas. Since you are Ben-Hassrath you would deal with them” 

“Secret work boss.” 

I nod, “I know like planting you as a Mercenary and then getting you hired into the Inquisition so you can give them information while you filter the information we get from you. You are a man of detail, you are a man who takes the time to know his opponents so do not tell me you do not know what a Saarebas and Arvaarad are capable of.” I study him; trying to will him to answer me know it’s like getting information from a wall. “Blackwall, you were looking for me?” 

“Aye, we’re supposed to be sparring this afternoon, you ready?” 

“Yes.” I answer not looking back at Bull. 

“Boss I have to play by the rules.” 

I sigh handing the wash basin to Blackwall turning to him, “Right, well must be nice to make them up as you go.” 

Arms are crossed, “That’s not how this goes.” 

I tilt my head at him, “Why? Afraid I’ll know how to deal with them in a fight? I already know how to do that. Silence the Saarebas smite the Arvaarad if possible separate him from the rod Saarebas either self detonates or submits. Slide your thumb down the remote on the bottom and twist to take it apart and most Arvaarads are two handed users or dual wielders. All Qunari are right handed even those that are left-handed are trained only right handed. I got more Bull just ask.” I walk closer to him, “What do you think I would do with the information? They are the closest thing to what I do on the Qun side of course I am curious, I also have lots of questions about Taarbas and Karasten and Ashkaari, I have enough questions about Arigena to fill three pages of notes not to mention Ariqun. What is a Katari? Why are they only whispered? What is with the color red, if you are a tide why not blue? Symbol for the Qun, does it have special meaning?” I cross my arms at him, “You said you would answer my questions about the Qun yet anytime I ask it’s half answers and walls. You accuse me of throwing walls up with you look in the mirror you do the same thing.” I turn away from him headed out the door after grabbing the basin from Blackwall one of the servants comes and grabs it from me as I head to the armory grabbing two one handed swords. 

“Going to have some mercy on me instead of bashing me to death because you are pissed off at him?” I nod twirling the dulled blades as he comes at me. “He has to be careful what he tells you Kat.” 

I shake my head no, “It’s over let it go.” 

“You are dragging your right foot; pick it up unless you want the shield.” 

I come at him again a flurry of blades. “Stop tilting your shield up, if you get hit with a grenade or acid it’s going to splash up into your face.” I counter knocking my blade on the top of the shield. I see Dorian walking by, “Dorian.” 

He stops walks to me, “Yes?” 

“Cast flames at Blackwall.” 

“Why?” 

“Love you said nothing of flames.” Blackwall is slightly nervous, I am pissed and he knows it worries I might take it out on him. 

I ask him to hand over the shield, “Watch. Dorian if you please?” 

“I am not sure I am entirely comfortable casting against you.” 

I debate for a moment, “Do this and I will let you have one of my embrium cordial bottles.” I look at Blackwall’s shield again, “Wait not this one gimme a second.” I walk back into the armory coming out with a heater shield this one iron.

“What is wrong with my shield?” Blackwall is a bit affronted, 

“It’s metal over wood Dorian’s flames will superheat the metal and set the wood on fire.” 

“That’s why you carry that heavy thing?”

I nod, “Templar shields are fully metal and are treated while they are made to make them perfect against mages.” I bang on the shield to get Dorian’s attention, “Come on master Pavus, time to give the Templar what she deserves.” He shoots a gout at me, “Sustained Dorian, need at least a minute, will need 5 total.” He sighs and complies, “Now tip it this way I get flames to the face, tip it down just a little and tada it disperses off to the side fantastic for taking out other enemies. Gout three has me angling it down, “Again not a great idea since you will set either your feet or your ground on fire.” I hand him the shield, “your turn darling.” 

“Love.” 

I shake my head no, “use your shield for the last one but use this one first.” He does and I snicker at the effort as he lifts his shield I have grabbed a bucket of water. 

“Just in case.” True to form Blackwall’s shield is in flames after only a moment of fire and I douse it as he drops it. 

“I bet I can beat you Lioness.” I glance at the mage; he’s one that has come in with refugees. 

“I’m not even in my armor mage, but if you want to sure we can spar.” 

Ring clears out as I grab the shield and blade “you’re left handed?”

I nod, “yes ready when you are.” I cast my aura as he casts his barrier already casting cleanse as ice hits my shield and I smile, “Ice and spirit huh? Okay I can play with that.” His staff is spitting flames at me which I block as I try to get closer to him. Cleanse took off the aura but not the barrier and my smite doesn’t even dent him though I see it crack the barrier. I turn the next ice barrage away cleanse the barrier off blade being met by staff again and my smite has him on his knees. My shield meets him as I charge knocking staff away and I silence him for good measure. “You are dead mage, better luck next time.” Lightning fast has his hand on my leg trying to freeze me. “You are silenced mage, give it up.” He finally nods and I help him up. 

“You really are as good as they say you are.” 

I shrug, “lots of practice.” I look back to Dorian and Blackwall, “Still going or are you done?” 

“Cordial.” Dorian states and I smile,

“As you wish.” 

Blackwall stops me, “you okay?” 

I nod, “I’m not going to take it out on you, it’s not your fault he’s playing hard to get.” 

Blackwall chuckles at that. “Just don’t let it fester, you two need to work it out before there are enemies between you two.” I nod joining him in the barn for dinner am about to be coaxed up to the loft when Bull comes over. “Take her, fix your shit and bring her back.” 

I glare at Blackwall a moment. “I’m good actually, rather snuggle with you honestly. Let me figure it out Bull, good night.” I am to the ladder and up it before he can grab me. 

“Dammit boss.” 

I sigh, “Fine, catch me.” He does setting me down. “Out with it.” I state glaring at him. 

“Rules apply.” 

I shake my head no, “No they don’t.” 

“What rules?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“Whatever is said can’t be passed on, can't be used against the other person either.” I reply tilting my head at Bull. 

“I can only give you some of the information, unless you become viddathari, unless you want to convert my hands are tied on a lot of what you ask.” 

I shake my head no, “you said you would answer and now you tell me you’re going to keep giving me half-truths and bull shit? Why answer at all? It’s like you dangle a carrot in front of me, always giving me enough to make me ask more but not enough to be of any use. I will not convert; I have no wish to have my free will stripped and put mages in chains.” 

He sighs, “You have free will.” 

I snort, “You are free to choose how well you do in the role assigned to you. Success or failure in that role is your choice.” I shake my head, “Change the horn style, paint you up a bit and you’d be him saying those words to me.” 

“Who?” 

I smile at that, “Arishok when he was explaining about the Qun.” 

“I still can’t believe you met and fought Arishok.” Bull shakes his head at me. 

“I didn’t fight him Bull, I was swatted aside when I made the mistake of coming between him and his target. It’s not a mistake I’ll repeat.” 

“Does she ask you endless questions about the Wardens?” 

Blackwall nods, “Yes, so much is not written so yes she does and I answer as best I can though there are times when I will be honest and tell her I can’t tell her or I don’t know.” 

“So you accept it from him but not me?” 

I turn away from him a moment, “I would if it was true but we both know you are lying to me, we both know you are telling me half-truths.” 

“Fine, we can add a rule to the other two if you want.” 

I shake my head no, “I’m done with that Bull, I’m tired of being lied to, I’m tired of playing games, and I am damn tired of giving you exactly what you want and getting nothing in return. Leave me be Bull.” 

“I told you I would be what you needed when you needed it. Bodyguard, dragon bait, friend. Never did I say you would be the same to me.” 

“Friends tell each other the truth, doesn’t matter if they want to hear it doesn’t matter if how bad or good it is they don’t lie. Bodyguard? Does that include protecting me from the Qun? If the re-educators came for me or the Ben-Hassrath would you stop them or stand there secretly happy?” 

“Boss.” 

I shake my head no, “you serve so long as it doesn’t conflict with your other master and I get it they are the older claim but don’t tell me to bear my soul when you don’t have yours.” I cross my arms waiting for a reply instead he turns and walks away. 

“Kat you aren’t being fair.” 

I glare at him, “Right because it’s perfectly okay I have to guess at the damn rules when they change every five steps. He could easily ask me to stop asking the question.” 

“If he does that then would you still answer his questions?” I shake my head no, “then how can you expect him to answer? He is giving you what he can.” 

I shake my head no, “He’s not Blackwall and he knows it, I am not a horse to be led to water I will not be led, not by him.” 

“Coming to bed with me or going to go stew in your room?” 

I debate this decide to test and kiss him he answers but I am pulling back when my nails bunch into his shirt my anger riding a little too hard. “Not tonight love, seems stewing is in order.” I grab our dishes headed into the keep and hitting the stairs from the cooks up to the second landing that will take me to the Tavern. Mace is on my heels not willing to leave me in this foul of a mood and I smile at him as he growls. “Easy boy, my mood has no reflection on the people around me.” Chuff for that one as I slip into Bull’s room curling up in his chair to wait. 

“Ladies, seems I have a visitor, we’ll finish this another night.” I feel myself lifted open eyes to see chest fingers trace the scar flattening my fingers to rub at his rib as I settle. “You’re right; I have no right to ask you to bare your soul when I’m not willing to either. As for the rest, kind of what I do to get more information out of a target especially when they express so much interest in the Qunari.” 

I have my chin resting on my crossed arms there is a candle lite and I can see the outline of his face but not much else. “I know and it doesn’t help I am doing the same thing until we are talking in circles and frustrating each other.” That he doesn’t deny it is telling. “From now on I’ll only go over our list of shit to do, make sure we have a plan to get it done. My personal shit gets checked at the door.” 

“You know that isn’t what I want.” 

“Good thing this is what I need.” 

He sighs, “When the personal mountain gets too high to climb?” 

I shrug, “Blackwall keeps saying share the load so I will to a point, besides if I could keep the list straight and sorted out my personal shit wouldn’t stack so high it would just get buried at the bottom.” He’s playing with my hair and I smile, “I’ll still ask about the Qunari stuff, answer or don’t and I will try to not take offense at the omissions and half-truths.” 

“How do you know?” 

“When you lie you get warm, almost a flush but it’s not plus you get growly.” 

“Growly?” 

“I will happily use Qunari terms if you will but provide them oh fount of Qun knowledge.” 

“Not tonight, I’m enjoying you laying here after the fight we had I wasn’t sure if I had lost you completely or not.” 

“Rylan’s always called me a redhead in a blonde disguise.” 

Chuckle for that, “all fire and no heat? Eh you got plenty of heat boss but I do love redheads.” 

“I’d dye my hair but positive Blackwall would take offense.” 

More chuckle on that with a purr. “If you dye your hair I’d not let you out of the bed for days.” 

“That much to talk about?” 

Chuckle, “no boss, there would be no talking.” 

I blush damn near to my roots, “Right, back to Blackwall, good night Bull.” 

“Night boss.” In his head she kisses him, tells him she didn’t want to leave she’s under him digging nails into his back as he takes her and he's out of the bed grabbing one of the girls needing to get her out of his mind knows she’s wrapped up with silk beard and human hands. 

**************************************)(*******************************************

“You two work your differences out, that’s good.” Bull glances at Blackwall, “No she didn’t tell me but she was way too calm to have spent the night stewing.” 

Chuckle or that, “She is a woman of action she won’t take me with her with bad blood between us.” 

Shrug, “So long as she’s not running from you we are good.” 

“She got a bit of a vacation out of it.” 

Head shake no, “We hunted the rest of the shards in the Hinterlands Bull, she wasn’t still for long she never will be.” 

Laugh, “When this is over then what?” 

Shrug, “I don’t know, probably the Wardens will want me to travel to Weisshaupt to tell them that then I will probably be moved to either Orlais or wherever they need a recruiter.” 

“You wouldn’t stay with her?” 

Shake of head, “I would like to but she’s the Inquisitor and I am a Grey Warden our duties will likely rip us apart.” 

“With the darkspawn popping up do you think it has anything to do with Corypheus or his dragon?” 

Blackwall nods, “I think it has everything to do with them and if it means another blight I have to go, only a Warden can kill an Arch Demon.” 

“You think the dragon is an arch-demon?” Bull's positive he doesn't like that idea.

“No, I don’t think it is I think it’s a corrupted old god but there is no sign of true blight. 

“With so many of the Wardens dead at Adamant.” 

“It is what it is, she didn’t kick them out and she’s using them to control the darkspawn where she can.” 

“But you are a Warden.” 

“Yes, fighting demons is well and good, being at her side is where I belong but I swore oaths.” Blackwall looks at the ale for a moment takes another swig. 

“Just stick until the end, figure out the rest when the false god is dead okay?” 

“Fair enough.” 

*************************************)(********************************************

I am going through the list laying on Bull when I scowl at him, “Hey are you even listening?” 

“When you wanted me to let you go on the bridge that was because you had a plan right? Not because you didn’t want to live without Blackwall?” 

“I thought we weren’t doing personal shit.” 

“Just answer.” 

I shake my head no, “Did Blackwall say something to you about it?” 

“You told him?” 

I shake my head no, “Answer the question Bull.” 

Claws run up my back, I’ve irritated him, “You first.” 

“Yes I had a plan.” I answer easily because I had. 

“No, Blackwall didn’t say anything to me, just random thought.” 

“Uh huh.” I'd roll my eyes if I thought it would help. 

“What’s your plan when this is over?” 

I shrug, “Probably figure out how to get Blackwall out of his Warden gig and marry him making him a proper lord, he’ll love that. Hopefully the rifts will stop spawning when I kill Corypheus so no more hunting demons. Not sure if I will stay as Inquisitor or step away. Still need to figure out Divine, Lord Seeker and Grand Enchanter still a lot of diplomacy to do. Why?” 

“Curious, but you wouldn’t want him to leave?” My heart races, nails dig in as a shiver washes over me, “Easy boss I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked shh it’s okay.” He’s holding me close more whispering in my hair as I calm down, “He’s here he’s safe, he’s not leaving calm Katrina calm.” 

“Don’t ask me shit like that, I can’t Bull I can’t.” 

“He’s not leaving, hasn’t said he was and isn’t acting like he is boss, if it changes I’ll let you know.” He's got his hand on my hair and the small of my back trying to sooth me.

“Thank you.” I finally comment siting up to see how dark it is, “I need to get to bed we ride out in the morning.”

*********************************************)(************************************

We are back from rifts and demons and I see Blackwall in the stable working on another Griffin. “Come have a drink with me?” I nod head into the Tavern as he takes me up to the second floor and it's quiet. 

“You seem troubled. What's on your mind?” Distant is what he has been and I am curious. 

“It's nothing.” 

“You know I'm here for you.” I would reach up to touch him but I know better.

“I was thinking about when we went to the ruin, when we found the badge.” Slight smile. “Everything seemed clear then, like I could do anything with you at my side.” Hands are braced on the table. “Anything. That's a hard word, you know? Means a lot.” 

“You mean a lot.” I answer because it's true. “Let's get out of here.” I stand offering him my hand which he takes and we walk back to the stable and up to the loft.

Kisses are traded back and forth. “You need to know I'm not worthy of you.” I frown and shake my head at this. “There's no future for us with me as a Warden.” I sigh my heart is beating a million miles a minute. 

“You don't know tomorrow any better than I do. One moment at a time.” I push the badge back to him that he has shown me. 

“Then, for now, let there be nothing else no one else.” He's placed the badge down and pulls me to him. “Just you and me.” Our lovemaking is slow and thorough as if he and I have never done this. I follow his lead reacquaint myself with all of his planes and lines that make him my lover that make me want him so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the folks that read this, all of the darlings who send me encouragement and help I really do appreciate it.


	25. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_There is little I can say that will ease this pain. Just know that while it hurt to leave, it would’ve hurt more if I stayed._

_I am deeply sorry._

 

When I'd brought Cullen the note he'd sworn he would find Blackwall that he would get to the bottom of it. Orlais, Cassandra had to hold me back from rushing the gallows when he’d said he was Rainier Varric’s “Oh Shit” not even registering to me. I was locked in memories, my first time in the city him taking me to the top to see the view teasing each other as we had shopped.

The stone is rough on my feet, the walls cracked and I can hear the sound of mice as they chatter to one another. Passing the other prisoners I am greeted with the typical cat calls and promises of the damned. My guard doesn’t even bother to stop them and I neither encourage or deny them as I hug the far wall knowing better than to get within reach. He is sitting on the bench hands folded as if in prayer when I stop at the cell. “Call me when you’re ready to go back your grace.” I nod as the guard leaves wait for him to look up. 

“I didn’t take Blackwall’s life, I traded his death.” There was a time I would have believed him. “He wanted me for the Wardens, but there was an ambush. Darkspawn, he was killed.” He’s not looking at me and I am not walking closer to the bars merely stand where I am. “I took his name to stop the world from losing a good man.” I see his fingers twist, “But a good man, the man he was, wouldn’t have let another die in his place.” 

“You had to know I would find you.” I answer my voice a whip I wield with an expert hand. 

“I didn’t want you to see me like this.” He won’t look at me and I am thankful for it. 

“You wanted me to think you left me? That you were dead or worse?” Voice trembles a little. “You’d break my heart and call it better?”He is up from the bench hands grabbing the bars shaking them slightly words tumble out describing what was done and why and I am silent. Eventually he runs out of words and I turn and walk away signaling the guard to take me back to the front. 

When Cullen had shown up had met me in the dungeons after speaking with him I'd not shed a tear yet. “Get him out of here, get him to SkyHold and get him in front of me for judgment.” 

“Trina.” I'd stopped with my hand on the door. “Before you kill him know the facts there is more at play than just your heart.” 

“I do not need a reminder of what is at stake Commander.” I'd walked out then, my tears had been shed in private my only comfort my hound. He'd been a gift from King Alistair and his Queen Anora and been aptly named Mace. His tendency to smash through whatever was in his way to get to what he wanted both a sense of pride and exasperation in equal measure. 

***********************************************************************************

“Thom Rainer otherwise known as Warden Blackwall his crimes are, well you are aware.” Josephine announced as I regarded my former lover in chains. Mace is confused by the chains by my mixed emotions to this man. His whine and tilt of head is met by my hand resting on it to hold him, to hold me in my seat. 

“You are here to receive judgment for your crimes. I'll admit to some dreams of you in chains at my feet but the reality is not what I intended. Your admitted crimes are the plotting and killing of Lord Vincent Callier and his family, you admit to running rather than face the punishment of those crimes of letting your men take the fall and punishment. You admit to impersonating a Grey Warden Constable one Gordon Blackwall, you also admit to deceiving both me and the rest of the Inquisition. Is that the whole of it or are there other skeletons you wish to drag out of your closet while we are at it?” My voice is a biting whip I wield with an expert hand. 

“No my lady, that is the whole of it.” He admits his head down in shame. 

“Now is my quandary, do I judge the man I know the one that drew sighs from me the one I watched put his shield between me and my enemies the man that picked up the mantle of a fallen Warden and tried to live up to it? To do that is to ignore the man that killed innocent women and children, ordered his men to do such acts and then left them to pay for his actions.” He is watching me now and I know my voice is not the steady whip I want. My hand falters on the handle, my wording recalling that last night in the loft when his body had coaxed sighs and moans from me in equal measure of his own. As I meet his gaze my tongue licks my bottom lip knowing he will follow the gesture. “Innocent blood is never cleaned off it is a stain on the soul that can never be erased. By that same statement your actions, what you tried to do should not go without reward. Without your help I would not be here to judge you, more Wardens would have died at Adamant many of my companions would not be here either.” I nod barely at Cullen. 

“Your judgment Inquisitor.” 

“You chose to pick up the mantle of a Warden, I grant you that wish. When Corypheus lies dead at my feet you will join the Wardens as a true Warden between this day and that goal.” I lean forward for this making sure his and all attention is on me. “If you dare to run, if you dare to shirk your duties to the Inquisition you will be hunted, you will be killed this is your second chance Rainer do not squander it.” 

“What of us? Nothing I said, nothing I did with you was a lie.” He dares to step on the dais the chains rattling. “I lied about who I was but I never lied about what I felt.” Another step, “No matter what I was or what becomes of me right now I am just a man with his heart laid bare, I leave it in your hands.” Gasp is audible as I stand catching the key tossed to me walk to him and drop the manacles from his hands the shackles from his legs. He is not expecting the slap I deal that staggers him closes his eyes against the pain I have dealt him. 

“How dare you.” I turn and walk away headed to my chambers. 

“Here Rainer, I will heal you.” I reach out my hand slamming the spell back into Solas. 

“He receives no healing from you Solas he will heal on his own.” I glance to Solas waits as he inclines his head before heading up the stairs. 

************************************************)**********************************

“Lioness was far gentler than I expected with you.” Bull admits approaching Rainer carefully. “I would steer clear of the Lion though; he would love to rip you to pieces.” Bull indicates Cullen leaving by another door wonders if it has been him that comforts her. “She accepts no one Rainer, that you devastated her is obvious but she stands on her own hers an army of one talk every morning locking us all out.” Last is said bitterly, he’s not been able to reach her to break the walls she’s erected this time.

“I'd steer clear of Sera too; she's got a rough sketch of you on her door she's taken to throwing knives and shooting arrows at a particular piece of your anatomy.” Varric hands Rainer a tankard they are in the Tavern now most of the customers steering clear of the group. 

“If I can explain.” Bull is shaking his head no as is Varric. 

“Leave her be, push her now and you'll get more than her claws in your face.” Varric indicates the four claw marks on Rainer's cheek. “Too shallow to scar but they'll definitely be reminders for the next few days.” 

*****************************************************)(****************************  
He did not head their warnings, dared to try to come to my door. “Not tonight Rainer.” Cullen steps out of the dark watches him. He is the Lion to her Lioness, a matched pair of lethal grace and protectiveness of each other. 

“You will stand aside Commander, this does not concern you.” 

Cullen is on him hands grab Rainer’s tunic forces him against the wall. “This has everything to do with me. What was your plan Rainer? Did you really think she would let you go?” Cullen lets the man go paces to keep him next to the wall. 

“Yes I did, I thought she would understand.” 

Cullen’s fingers literally itch to pull his blade and run this man through; it is a fight to get his fingers to not act on the impulse to clench into fists instead. Rainer remembers this is the man who taught the Lioness her blades, gave her the shield she wanted to protect her charges with honed her blade to be the razor edge she wields with precision now. “Your time with her is finite, it will only be months before Corypheus is challenged and dead and you will be handed over to the Wardens, leave her be. Get back in her bed and you will devastate her again when you leave. For her sake for your sake let her be.”

******************************)(*************************************************** 

“Enough Commander.” I am down the steps my nightgown hugging and hiding curves in equal measure the robe over it open. Where Cullen looks away Rainer’s eyes devour my form cause a sigh of appreciation. I’d always loved a man not afraid to look when invited, to show his appreciation no matter the situation or company. 

“Trina.” Cullen bites out does look at me now as I finish walking to them both. 

“So my claws on your face were not enough to warn you off?” I stand in front of him now, within reach a temptation he’s never resisted before and he can’t now as he draws me close or tries my hands to his shoulders enough of a warning to send him back a few steps. Cullen is near his shoulder turned to me ready to jump between us if needed. Low chuckle greets my ears a low rumbling chuff for all he is called a bear I have always called him a panther, dark lines and I have ever loved the dark. 

“Your claws have marked more than my cheek and I have always come back.” It is my turn to laugh I cross my arms over my traitorous nipples that have hardened in anticipation of this of his mouth descending on them drawing moan after moan from me. 

“Least you forget I had to drag you back this time and I did not drag you to my bed I had you kneel at my feet.” 

Rainer hits his knees, “If that is where you need me than that is where I will be.” 

I walk closer to him cup the cheek I marked hours before, “You mistake me Rainer, my mate would never kneel at my feet, he would know his place is at my side would never accept less. Never yield a battle you can win. Take my claws as the warning they were, try this again and it will be my blade you meet.” I start back up the steps. 

“Kat” 

I turn to look at him still on his knees. “Much more satisfying the second time around, remove him Commander.” I wait until I hear the door close, wait until I am sure they are both gone before the tears hit. I cannot face the bed, that bed he and I spent hours worshiping each other. 

Our first time when he’d begged me to end my pursuit of him I’d kissed him and pushed him to the bed. Unwrapped him like the present he was expecting a bear had found a smattering of hair on the chest, the legs and arms lightly haired. We’d taken our time that night, learned each other, “My lady.” 

I’d laughed at that, “In here you will call me Kat, if you do not wish to be marked tell me now as I tend to live up to my name.” 

He’d chuckled at that, sheathed himself in one stroke eliciting a moan from us both as he’d cupped my face taken my hand and placed it on his chest, “Mark me as yours Kat I will never ask you not to.” He’d pleased me that night, had surprised me as well. “Such control Kat, we will work on losing that.” He’d promised and I’d smiled. 

“Trina.” Cullen is in front of me sitting on the couch with me his insistent pulling on my arm enough to get me to his chest my body easily finding where to place myself against him. They are of the same build and height and in the dark I can almost close my eyes and pretend it is Rainer that holds me even as I turn my head my lips catching his. His is an answering moan as fingers tangle in hair and hand finds my ass to encourage me to open my thighs and straddle him. I take the invitation am rewarded as he shifts a minor thrust to have our bodies align drawing moans from us both. 

I need this, he wants this but his hand moves to my waist fingers that were in my hair cup my face place his forehead to mine, “Not like this, I will not be a stand in for him Trina. We both deserve better.” I smile halfheartedly I know he is right know that when or if I choose his arms it will not be because I am wishing for someone else it will not be because I asked for comfort. I stay still as he adjusts me to place my back on his chest his head on the pillows as he pulls the covers over us both. “Sleep Trina, I am here.”

*********************************************************************************  
Since Judgement Cullen's made it a point to entertain me in the evenings sometimes with stories and sometimes with games. His manner towards me is solicitous and courteous with a hint at flirtation and I am curious if it's time. Am I ready? 

When I’d taken him to the battlements a guise to speak to him alone he’d come. When I’d encouraged him we’d been interrupted the messenger finally realizing his mistake almost too late for the lion to stop his pounce. When the man had retreated Cullen had kissed me his arms caging his lips tasting of honey and I’d answered. When he’d finally let me go I’d gasped at the lack of contact. I’d heard the bell and placed my head on his chest trying to get my bearings back. “I want this.” He’d whispered arms still not letting me pass and I chuckled. 

“Me too, for now though I have a meeting to get to.” He’d released me and we’d gone about our ways. Few days after that I had taken Rainer out with me to Emprise du Lion, there were Grey Warden things there and he preferred to be there when I dealt with Grey Warden stuff. Despite him not being the real thing he was still the only Warden I had. I’d taken to bunking with Sera; I couldn’t stand sleeping alone after so many months in his arms. 

Listening to Sera snore I am reminded of an evening on the Storm Coast. One of the horses had taken off taking the tents with him. We’d been down to two tents, Blackwall, Cassandra and I had shared one tent while Bull had the other one. As I lay in Blackwall’s arms he had pulled me back against him his erection obvious and he’d thrust carefully. “Our guest would not appreciate it love.” 

A low throaty chuckle had met that whisper, “You’re guest would not mind the show.” Blackwall had laughed at that moved to remove my clothing his fingers lighting fires as he went lower licked and teased at me. 

My eyes had fallen to Cassandra her fingers already ghosting her own body. “I do not share Seeker.” 

“I would not accept Inquisitor.” 

When Blackwall’s tongue had licked I had moaned low. “Tongue licking up and down, diving and retreating quick thrusts then a slow parry more yes one finger arching up tongue still dancing.” I’d described what Blackwall was doing my voice not carrying far but I knew Cassandra heard. When I’d seen her fingers go faster, “Hold Cass, easy now.” Blackwall had entered me then a sure stroke of a body well used to my curves his mouth nipping and then sucking at first one nipple and then the other. 

“Easy love, think you are enjoying this a bit too much.” I’d held him still a moment calming us both tracing nails lightly over his chest and then rolling my hips setting the pace I wanted. “Slow even thrusts, full in and out until the tip hips up to meet his every thrust against my nub.” Blackwall had kissed me then, “Faster must yes there that sweet spot.” My voice stopped as I turned my face to his arm knowing I needed to be quiet knowing Cassandra is biting on her pillow as her body rocks along with ours the orgasms rocking us all. 

“Thank you Inquisitor.” Cassandra had finally breathy said. 

“Anytime Cass.” I’d answered as Blackwall and I both caught our breath him smiling as he traced kisses in the shell of my ear. 

“If I do not say it enough I will say it again, I love you please don’t ever change.” The next morning when I had thought there would be awkwardness there had not been, she’d left the tent as if nothing had happened and I had kissed him enough to make him reconsider getting up so early. Now though, as Sera snores my mind travels to the other tent to its occupant and the arms I still want wrapped around me.  
**********************************************************************************  
Walking in on Cassandra and Cullen arguing had been shocking; when she’d told me he was no longer taking lyrium I’d been furious. He’d said to forgive him, I was not sure I could. Heading to his office I’d ducked away from the launched box, “I didn’t hear you enter my apologies.” 

“Why did you not tell me you had stopped taking lyrium?” Part of me had been angry, that he could manage something I could not. 

“I was afraid of your reaction; I was worried you might stop as well.” He’d crossed to me then pulling me to stand between his legs as he sat on his desk. “I thought I could handle it, I thought it would give me control.” 

“Without the lyrium you are half the Templar you were, I agree with your decision but do you really think during a war is the best time for this?” He’d smiled at that, “What?” I’d asked curious how I had amused him. 

“Only that it is the same speech I would give you if the roles were reversed. I would tell you when this is over that I would quit with you that we’d use each other for support.” 

I’d laughed then, “I will never give up my power Cullen, even after this war is done it won’t be. Yes Corypheus will be dead but there will still be rifts open there will still be mages and Templars to settle down there will always be something that will need my attention.” 

He’d kissed me then, “What would you have me do then? I will take it if you command it.” 

I am already shaking my head no, “If you can slip this leash then do so and maybe one day I will be able to but for now I will continue my dose and give you all the support I can.” 

**********************************************************************************  
I’d been pissed at Cullen, he’d not shown up to eat dinner with me again and as I climbed the stairs in the beaded shoes my dress one of many I now owned but was still not comfortable with walking in. I gave up on the shoes halfway through the climb managed to get to his office and opened the door. When I see him still working on reports my shoe lands against his head he is looking at said shoe and then at me the look on his face priceless. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was.” 

I sigh in dramatics. “This is why I don’t like making dates with you, when I am the Inquisitor you are there when I am Trina you are not there and I have to find you. You respect the title but,” 

“Love the woman; you are correct though I will make it a point to be better.” My eyebrow had hit my hairline at the love part, neither one of us had dared to admit it both of us still tip toeing around Rainer even months after the fact. I am to him and he is kissing me my back is to the desk fingers glancing off of a pot and it crashes to the floor. 

“Cullen.” It is a breathless demand answered as he clears the desk off blanketing my body with his fingers tracing and molding papers fluttering to the floor. His is a need I have wanted for a very long time to sate and as I think we might actually get there a knock on the door and Cullen chuckles softly. 

“If this is the same guard that interrupted us before I might have to kill him.” I am answering the chuckle even as he is pulling me up moves to the door. “Yes?” Cullen had kept the door not open enough for the guard to see me. 

“Intruder was caught in the Inquisitor’s chambers, thankfully she wasn’t there but we haven’t been able to find her. Her hound is the one who found the intruder, managed to convince the man to hide in the wardrobe rather than face a pissed off Mabari.” 

I am trying to stifle my laughter, finally finding my shoe I threw at Cullen and putting it on, “Is Mace okay?” I ask walking towards the door. 

“Yes Inquisitor, your hound is just fine what would you have us do with the intruder?” 

“Toss him in the dungeons and I will deal with him in the morning. I will come collect my hound.” As I move past Cullen I stop. “Better luck next time Commander.” 

He stops me then, “Come back here to sleep it is not safe in your chambers for the moment.” 

I tilt my head considering, “Better idea you come with me.” 

He’d hesitated and I knew, for all we were trading kisses and dancing on the edge of need there was still a man standing between us and I sighed. “I will post guards and I will have Mace with me, some say I am a pretty good warrior as well. We aren’t ready it seems but we’ll get there.” I’d stood on tiptoe and kissed him briefly my lips a gentle reminder of our activities not minutes before. 

(((((())))))))))))******************************************)()()()()()()()(******************

I collect Mace and change out of the dress getting ready for bed but eyeing it warily, his paws clicking on the stone as I crossed to the Tavern my mind a fog of who or what I was seeking but my feet knew as I opened Bull’s door. “Boss?” Mace had walked to the man placed his nose on the hand that was off the bed. “Shh, come here boss I got ya.” My feet had carried me to his side relaxed as he’d tucked me against him stroked my cheek and removed the tears kissed the top of my head as I used his chest for a pillow. “Exercising ghosts is a tough business, especially when the ghost doesn’t want to go.” 

Mace jumps on the bed steps carefully trying to get to me. “Mace off, we’ve had this discussion before, when I am in the bed you are not I take up enough room without adding in your horse size as well.” 

I’d laughed at that snapping as Mace huffed and jumped down. I moved my head to see where Mace had decided to park himself amused he decided the door worked after he pulled a blanket from the chair. “I want him so bad I can taste him and my body is more than willing to forgive him but my heart and mind are against it. Maker but I miss him.” I lay back down nails lightly scratching Bull’s chest. “Probably not the best thing to admit when in the arms of another man.” 

Bull chuckles at that his laughter rolling thunder over the top of my head. “I told you long ago I would be what you needed when you needed it, that you use me as a confessional and pillow is really not a bad gig. Usually I get used as bait for dragons or a meat shield.” It’s my turn to laugh to bite him gently. “None of that Inquisitor, biting leads to things you don’t ask me for unless you’ve changed your mind about the Templar?” 

I shake my head no, “Though if I do not get release soon I may take him on the damn war table with the council in audience.” 

Another round of laughter, “Now that I can take care of, lay back.” He is sitting up and I am scrambling and going nowhere as Bull places me on my back between his legs his fingers easily parting my robe even as I am in shock I am moaning as his fingers ghost my curves I am so aroused the slightest touch is having me respond. “Bull.” My voice is trembling with fear and need and a hundred other emotions as he opens my legs, places them under his freeing his hands again that gently massage and knead my thighs inching my nightgown up lifting my hips to push it past and then up to bunch just over my breasts. 

“Had I known these were the prizes under that armor I might have taken you myself Boss.” His head dips my nipple disappearing into his mouth his fingers gentle on the other as even with his huge hands my breasts fill them nicely. “I am giving you what you want, what you need I know Cullen calls you Trina, what does Blackwall call you?” 

“His.” That had earned a purr even as Bull’s fingers work up still massaging my thighs so close yet so far away from where I need him to be. 

“Focus on me, on here and now.” Bull calls me back and I try to focus on him, on what he is doing but all my mind can think of is Blackwall’s hands, tongue and body. 

“Katoh.” I say it a word I have used before knowing it will make him stop. Bull’s hands and mouth stop he’s watching me trying to figure out what went wrong. “I need him, I want him and Maker have mercy on me I don’t care if he’s going to tear my heart in two again.” I am sitting up pulling away rearranging my clothes. I am weighing the good and bad in my head lost in trying to figure out what to do. 

“If you make this choice you will definitely lose Cullen, you might lose Blackwall as well. You know not everyone survives the Joining and once he is a Warden you will lose any hold you have over his fate.” 

He keeps his hand on my arm and my eyes meet his one and I shake my head, “I don’t care. I could walk out that door and be dead by morning, we have no guarantee of tomorrow only today and Maker but I need him.” 

Bull watches me and not for the first time I wonder what he thinks to hear these confessions of a woman who holds nations in her hands and who’s soul is weighed down with the blood of innocents and guilty alike. “Sleep on it Boss, if you still want him in the morning than do the right thing by both of them. If you’re still conflicted pursue the path of least resistance and stay where you are at.” I nod allow myself to be pulled down again. “Unless you still need release, I can finish that if you like.” His offer is laced with promises and a velvet tongue that has my body heating all over again. 

“Yeah I thought so,” I am on my back pinned beneath him in a moment his hands lifting the gown again brushing his knuckle against me and I am bucking my hips to meet him. “Already so ready, for the moment you are mine and nothing short of that door being busted down is going to stop what I am about to do to you.” 

His head is between my legs and I am watching him as his hands massage my thighs again, so close to where they need to be. “Rules, no biting and no scratching I will tie you if you do not obey finally no drifting focus on me and here and now drift and I will stop are we clear?” I am nodding though he is tilting his head at my pursed lips and slightly pissed off face. “You really do like to scratch and bite, that wasn’t just a playful thing for you. I’d never pick you for the type, stay put.” When he’d come back to the bed with a leather shirt on I had laughed. “Okay scratch and bite as you like let’s see if I can make you purr.” Head between my thighs and I am raking nails on the bed as his tongue does things I have never had done to me before. 

When my body is bucking needing and wanting more he sends a finger in which he has to hold me down for his fingers are thick. “So tight, always so tight.” He’s between my thighs his body blanketing mine his finger thrusting as lips crash into mine and my nails are on his back my teeth on his chest as I come over and over again. Another finger has joined the first his thumb on my nub as my hands trace to him run nails gently over his erection body stilling at the size. “No, this is for you not me now come for me.” I do and it is a whole body vibrating experience my nails scratching the jerkin my voice raw from crying out. 

When his fingers withdraw I hide a wince even as I do purr for him. His chuckle is soft and vibrates against my body as he sits up. My eyes go to the leather jerkin seeing the claw marks, the teeth marks I am bad about both but not normally like that. “In hindsight I think the jerkin was a good idea, I don’t even want to see the back.” He does show me the back. “I am not normally that bad, Blackwall does not have permanent marks from me I swear.” 

His name after what I just did is ice water over the scene. “Don’t; let’s just leave this like it is.” I debate kissing him, knows it might be wrong. Bull settles the matter by getting off the bed placing the jerkin away and getting back in the bed pulling me down with him. “I am here if you need to do that again, sure you don’t have a bit of Qunari somewhere in there?” I laugh at the backhanded compliment am barely keeping my eyes open now. “Sleep Boss, I’m here.”

I wake briefly when I feel myself being moved, “Sleep boss, you are safe.” 

**********************************************************************************  
When I wake again I am in my bed Mace laying with me and seeing my eyes open the bed is vibrating as he wags his stump of a tail. 

“Morning handsome, bout time we got up don't you think?” I nearly scream when I see Cullen sitting at my desk working on papers. “Maker's mercy Commander what are you doing in here?” 

“Making sure you were not disturbed, you needed the sleep.” He is walking to the bed sitting on it stroking my hair. “I am sorry about last night, I wanted you.” His eyes glance away return to the bed. 

“Not willing to make memories in the same bed though? I understand, and I have to be honest.” He'd kissed me to shut me up, 

“You aren't ready to give him up; you cannot seriously be considering going back to him?” Cullen is up pacing. 

“If you had a chance with her now even after all of these years,”

“I'd take it in a heartbeat. All those wasted years, years I could have been happy. Now though my dreams of her are twisted, all end in demons and blood and the sound of my own voice screaming.” I hadn't expected that, never thought the demons still chased him. “If he is truly the one you want I'll not stand in your way Trina.”

“You'd watch as he walked away again? You'd truly let him walk out of my life again to join the Wardens?” I know this man better than that. 

“No, and even if it costs me you I would still kill him if he tried to leave you again. For months you've existed, barely lived. They don't know you like I do, they think you are doing fine that you have recovered and are normal but I know better. He broke you Trina, you the mighty lioness reduced to nothing by a murderer who convinced you to love him.” 

I don't look away; I cannot deny his words the truth of them. He is a scant 5 years older than me and he'd known me since I had convinced the Templars to take me at 15. He'd been miles ahead of me in everything but patient to teach me. Many had thought me his sister we were protective over each other and he’d been there for my vigil he being the only family I wanted to acknowledge. Dumb luck had me out of the tower for the attacks, I and another contingent of Templars had been sent to RedCliffe to assess the threat of the undead reports we were getting. We’d helped the Grey Wardens Alistair and Lyra Amell take the castle back. We had stayed behind to make sure the undead stayed that way, to make sure the boy stayed contained while they raced to the tower for help. 

When we’d escorted First Enchanter Irving back I had been shocked by what had happened. “Why did you not keep Wynne here? She’s one of the best healing mages we have? Lyra’s no slouch either.” 

“You will tend Cullen Katrina, he needs you now.” Gregor had ordered and I had obeyed. I had prayed to the Maker, to his bride for days as Cullen battled his demons and the effects of the torture. Many will say torture reveals just as much about the victim as it does the one wielding the instruments as I sat next to Cullen those days. There were times I felt like I was torturing him, he begged to die, begged to be released, begged her to come back. 

“Cullen, come back to me don’t leave me. Cullen please come back.” I'd begged, pleaded and finally been rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my Inquisitor got a little from Bull no promises on anything else. For those of you that wanted my Inky to end up with Cullen your wish is my command.


	26. Dalish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing explicit but there is conversation of rape. So be warned and move to the next chapter if needed.

I stopped as soon as we entered the hot dry land. Dead, the land felt dead and as I observed the corpses of the troops in front of me trying to figure out what had caused it I must have asked the question out loud to get an answer. 

“Humans, magic and elves.” Solas answered quietly as I met his gaze. “Seven hundred years ago the elven nation fell on these very fields. Defeated by the combined forces of the Exalted March.” 

“Boss, you didn't travel through here often?” Bull asks and I shake my head no. When we'd raced through here to get to Solas' friend I hadn't paid much attention to the land or what was going on. 

“As a mage hunter Dalish tend to fear me and therefore I tended to stay away from them. Honestly I traveled almost exclusively in Ferelden and later the Free Marches. Orlais has its own Templars and they are just as effective as I am. I used to feel bad for the elven mages that would seek out the Dalish.” 

“Why?” Varric asks as I continue to check bodies. 

“Most Dalish clans don't like outsiders including their own. Also Dalish have no Templars so many clans will have a set limit on how many they can have will trade hunters or whatever for mages. Minaeve, the creature researcher?” Various nods, “She was Dalish. Her clan already had enough mages so they sent her out into the woods on her own.” 

“She left her clan?” Varric asks and I shake my head no. 

“They said we have too many mages go somewhere else. Not a big deal really in the scheme of things except she was only seven years old. Made it to a town and was being dragged through the streets to be burned when Templars intervened and took her to the circle.” Silence meets that story. “Believe it or not I have had clans leave the mage I was hunting trussed up like a turkey as they moved out of the area, sometimes I would have others with the one I was hunting.” 

“Why would they do that?” Dorian is shocked. 

“No idea.” I pause to look at the body in front of me the claw marks with the faint tinge of black clear. 

“What did you do with the extra mages?” Dorian is curious. 

“Took them to the circle. They were processed, either kept at the tower I dropped them out or I was asked to escort them to another.” 

“It never occurred to you to set them free? It never crossed your mind they might not want to be taken to the circle?” Shit Solas is pissed. I curse my mouth as I was distracted with my find not taking care with my words. 

“No Solas, mage hunter remember? My job was to hunt the mages that were free and bring them back to the tower not set them free to either be killed because they didn't know how to survive or turn to blood magic to control other.” 

“Maker but you sound just like her then.” I turn to Varric arching an eyebrow. “Meredith.” 

“I won't ever become her Varric; if I get close kill me.” I swing back up on Gypsy. “Let's go folks, rifts, undead, freemen of the Dales, and Venatori all clamoring to get killed Bull your turn to pick which one do you want to do first?” 

“Whatever killed these guys.” Bull answers. 

“Freemen it is, lets go folks.” I ride next to Solas for a moment. “I should have been more careful with my words Solas; I didn't mean to hurt you.” 

He shakes his head at me, “You were naive, did not know better of what was going on in the towers. You see mages as lost children the towers as mothers to keep them close and sheltered.” 

I place a hand on Sunlight's rein, “We both know that isn't true?” 

“Which part Katrina? That you saw the mages as children or that you didn't know what was going on in the towers?” 

“Dorian, I am an officer of the Templar order.” I state it clearly meeting his eyes. 

“Boss don't, boys knock it off.” Bull rides up to me his bulk a clear wall between the mages and I. 

“Do not coddle her Bull, she doesn't need it.” Blackwall chimes in and I glance at him smiling tightly as we head towards the fort. 

“Inquisition?” I nod as I approach the man I am still mounted. “Have you come to deal with the undead? We've been fighting each other damn Gaspard's troops.” I hear them shuffling towards us, the drag of the sword on the ground the creak of the bones as they move turn my horse to assess the threat. 

“Lioness, I thought we were done with undead.” Varric has unholstered Bianca the weapon already loaded. 

“Undead are kind of a usual fair for a Templar.” 

“So you're saying as long as I am with you I am going to face undead on a regular basis?” 

“Yes Master Tethras, you will always face undead, mages and demons with me. Oh and nobles, can't forget those!” I state cutting a path through the undead Gypsy's charge either bowling them over or they are crushed by his kicks when I drop my reins laying waste with my sword and shield. “Look at it this way Varric, least with me you will know every kind of demon, and undead possible.” 

“What about mages?” Dorian asks setting his group on fire keeps his little mare clear. 

“Each mage is different Master Pavus, every mage must be approached with the respect and wariness such familiarity with magic breeds.” 

“Wise words, who said them?” Blackwall asks clearing a few off my flank. 

“Commander Cullen did.” I answer swinging off Gypsy allowing the stallion to fight beside me smiling as he latches teeth on an undead about to hit Varric and shakes it like a dog. I look to see where Bull is, “Where is Mace?” 

“Sleeping, some warhound he is sleeps through the whole thing.” Bull swings off of Anaan as the last of the undead fall. Rest get off and reins are taken off as Scotch rounds up his group and moves off with them. I pause Anaan long enough to fish Mace out of the pouch get a playful nip as he wakes up. 

“Come on pup, time to earn your keep.” I place him down on the ground watch as he shakes himself and stretches leisurely. “Soldier what did you say your name was?”

“Corporal Rosselin, Templar.” He sketches a bow. 

“Inquisitor Lioness at your service Corporal what is going on?” He's speechless as I look at him helmet off. 

“Give him a moment darling, probably the first woman he's seen in a while.” Dorian quips. 

“Undead, lots of them.” 

I nod. “Celene has managed peace out of the talks at Halamshiral; here are the orders if you wish to pass them to your officers.” I hand over the papers follow him as he walks across the causeway and the smell Maker it stinks. When I see he is taking me under the Ramparts my eyes seek the sudden surge in magic. “Had to be a Horror.”

I am climbing the steps group with me making my way to the horrible smell and the Horror taking advantage of the piles of undead. “Always burn your dead.” Blackwall shakes his head at the stench again squares off with the next group. “Dorian, burn that pile that should cut off his supplies.” 

I bang on my shield to catch the Horror's attention. Blackwall goes to step in front of me and I shove him to the side as a fireball comes at us hitting Solas' barrier bringing it down grit my teeth as a spirit blast hits my shield. I cleanse the Vulnerability Hex off of Bull see Mace helping Solas with a warrior. Finally I am close enough to strike with my sword manage to cut an arm off bashing it with my shield to interrupt the next cast take the other arm off as the barrier falls and Dorian finally gets his fire to catch on the bodies. Horror is screaming in defiance as I manage to shove my sword through the core of it making it burst apart and shower me with ichor and decay. “Why did you push me?” Blackwall asks and I smile at him. 

“Because you really don't want to clean all of this,” I indicate my armor, “Off of you.” He sighs. There is another horror and another group of undead with the pile of bodies Dorian burns. 

When it is in flames the officer comes out from below the ramparts. “Serrah, I thank you for the help.” I glance at the man pulling my helmet off. “Your Worship! It is an honor to meet the Inquisitor herself please let me know if there is anything I can do for you.” 

“These Freemen of the Dales.” He nods. “They are deserters and have been harassing the local population. Hunt them now that the undead no longer bother you and your Empress has made peace.”

He nods, “At once your Worship.” I let out a two note whistle hear Gypsy nicker as he comes with the other horses. “He really is a golden stallion.” 

I smile indicating Solas' mare, “She really is a golden mare and that one.” I indicate Dorian's black as sin mare, “is Orlesian.” 

“They are fine examples of horseflesh your worship most of ours are either dead or stolen.” I frown at that.

“If I find them I will return them Ser.” He nods and we ride to the other camp. This camp too has Horrors and undead and as the night falls we finish setting the last pit on fire. 

“Your Worship, you are welcome to rest in our walls the wolves will be out shortly and you do not want to be on the plains for that.” I nod quickly get a makeshift corral up for the horses. “Accommodations are a little tight but we will make it work.” We stop at a door, “Women's quarters, men are the rest of the rooms. Officers are down to the right. Mess it straight ahead, there is always something cooking so help yourself.” He eyes me critically, “group of the women are headed to the river to bath in a few minutes join them if you a care to be clean.” 

I nod headed in with the ladies grabbing towels and soap head out with them. “Nice to meet you your worship.” 

I smile at the little red head that said it. “You all can call me Lioness if you like I prefer it actually.” Nods all around, “Will you all be pleased to go home?” 

“Yes, this war was not what it was supposed to be. Damn nobles’ always fighting with each other but this was not supposed to happen.” Head shake. “Our Empress has been good for the country held us together thorough blight and mage wars to tear up the land now.” Another head shake. “It is good you stopped it Lioness, I thank you.” 

We are at the river and the guard is posted Mace bouncing between them as the rest of us strip quickly and get into the water. “Hopefully the men won't try to sneak a peek again.” Another of the women state and I chuckle. 

“Men will always try to sneak a peek, what you show them is the real tease.” I am in a bathing dress the material thin but even in the full moonlight no one would be able to see more than my outline. Few of the women are like me but more than one is bold enough to be naked. 

Mace's growl is a surprise. “Come out Randall, dog already found you.” redhead states. 

“Definitely not Randall.” He's massive but it’s the mage beside him talking. My smite is not fast enough as he catches me in a paralyze spell. “Oh no you don't Templar. Bring them; they will be wonderful for experiments.” 

“Mace, get Bull.” I manage trying to shake off the spell gasp as an arrow sprouts out of my shoulder. 

“That should keep you quiet for a bit.” Those that fight are cut down, red head doesn't resist is bound as we are marched in whatever we were wearing or they do I am carried by the massive Templar feeling the poison race through my system coherent thought not possible. We reach a cave the entrance up a bit and hidden. I am placed on a table as the man speaks to another. “This one is a Templar, give her the red soon.” Its then my mark flares. “Oh this is perfect. Let master know we have the Inquisitor.” Stroke of my face, “Oh pretty, you we have plans for.” Arrow is ripped out and I am placed in a cell the cuffs put on me keeping me to the wall. I am useless that night, cry as I hear what happens to the other women know I am unable to help them. I cannot see the entrance but the light from the sun does reach here which is nice though I despair when I see it. Mace must have gotten distracted or they can't find me.

Thankfully the poison has worn off and I dosed with lyrium less than two days ago. I smite the wall, cracking it where my chains were placed in no weapons but I don't need them as the mage comes in and I silence him. Huge Templar hits me and I feel the ribs crack grit my teeth grab the blade off his waist and stick him with it pulling it out as he falls. I see the other women fighting smiling as naked or not they are roaring and deadly and I revel in it all. Mage meets his end at the hands of a tall brunette and I am making sure we have everyone when I hear more footsteps the women and I forming up as Bull comes in with his axe brandished takes me in at a glance. “Boss?” 

“Little late Bull, but I'm still happy to see you.” I turn away from him headed back into the caves making sure we have all of the women. She's tied on a table, naked body covered in bruises in the shape of fingerprints. “Solas.” I call move onto the next woman, this one I know is dead her eyes open her face a mask of horror. Noise brings me to the last one and I approach carefully. “Easy darling, it's only Lioness.” I kneel by her don't try to touch her as Mace noses in and licks her face. “Mace! Good pup though, very good boy.” She reaches up and pets the dog. I take the cloak offered drape it over her. “Let's get out of here huh?” She nods standing up carefully. “Celia.” She is out of my hands and to the redhead on the table that is sitting up. 

“Marie, I'm okay. You are okay?” I smile as the women comfort each other. “Lioness, they did not hurt you?” 

“Arrows and poison but nothing I haven't dealt with before.” I indicate a follow motion. “Let's get back to the Ramparts I am tired of caves.” 

“Armor and clothes.” Blackwall hands me a bundle and I smile. “Dorian insisted on it.”

I take the offered bundle separate the shirt out and hand it to the brunette, “Put this on should keep you decently covered.” She does put it on moves away from Solas when he would go towards her. “Marie, he won't hurt you. He's a healer, none of the men I travel with would hurt you promise.” 

“I'll get you out of here.” Varric offers and she debates it. “You might have heard of me I'm Varric Tethras.” 

“Oh the author of Hard in Hightown.” Varric nods. 

“Come with me and you can ask almost any question you want.” It's the signature smile, the flourish of hand as he offers it that wins her over. 

Dressed I look back to Celia, “You my lovely, you and I are going to stick together and walk out of here heads high and weapons up.” When she would shrink from me I grab her arm. “None of that. Do you know why they call me the Lioness?” She nods. “Then take your place beside me as a Lioness and walk out of here with your weapon. Men cannot take what you are not willing to give. You will get up, put armor on, pull your sword and walk out of here on your own two feet. Only when you are alone will you cry. Never let them see you flinch; never let them see you weak. Time will make it easier until one day someone will come along and they will heal you, hands will caress and body will cry out in joy. Not today, not tomorrow but someday. I promise, but you need to be strong first.” 

“What of Marie?” Celia asks as she puts on her armor. 

“She was not hurt like you, but you can help her if you want. Sometimes helping others makes it easier to hide the pain and scars.” I smile lightly as she does pull her blade walks out with me and the others. “Do you have what you need?” I ask when we get to the Ramparts and the women's quarters. She nods. “Good, don't leave it too long.” I hand her one of my daggers, “This has mage metal in the handle, next time a mage wants to put hands on you hit him with this. He can't cast so long as it's in contact with his skin.” Nodding I leave her be. 

She rushes to me hugging me, “Thank you Lioness, I promise to take your advice.” I smile head back to my group. 

“You really okay Boss?” Bull walks towards me as I groom Gypsy. I smile and nod, “There is more to the Lioness tale isn't there?” 

“Not really Bull actually used some of the advice Skinner told me.” I glance at him, “You are too you to not know what happened to her in the alienage. She is one of the strongest women I have ever met, her and Dalish both.” I wink, “You tend to travel with kick ass women Bull I approve.” 

He laughs, “Yes I do and I appreciate every single one of them.” He is to me tipping my chin up, “You are okay though?” 

“Other than the arrow and poison yes.” 

“What arrow what poison?” He's looking for wounds. 

“Already took a health potion, I'm fine.” I pull the tunic shirt down show him the shoulder. 

“Have Solas look at it will you? We don't need you down for the count.” He turns when he hears steps. “Wondered when you'd finally get around to seeing about her.” 

He moves as Blackwall comes towards me though I step away scowling at him. “Had a bit of a scare there when we got to the river and there were all those dead women. Especially when we found your armor and blades.” He reaches for me and I step away again and he stops drops his hands. 

“We'll head out this afternoon if Solas is up for it.” Nods. “Food is in my future.” My stomach rumbles earning a chuckle from both of them as we head to eat. 

When I am grabbing gear from the rooms I see Celia on her bunk crying. I am to her immediately, “What's wrong?” 

“Nice, they are so nice. Some of the men though, take me with you.” I shake my head no. “I could join the Inquisition, please Lioness.” 

“Let’s talk to the Marshal, if he agrees I will take you to the Inquisition camp and you can travel back with them. I have things I need to get done here and while I am sure you are decent with a blade I am currently traveling with all men and I am not sure how you would react to that.” She nods follows me to the Marshal. 

“She wishes to leave her post to join the Inquisition?” I nod having sent Celia out after she had stated what she wanted. 

“Often women that have been through that sort of thing prefer to make a new start, go where there are not memories or to be coddled. Inquisition would give her that chance.” 

He nods. “Take her Lioness, not all are as strong as you are.” 

When we ride out the next morning she is riding behind me eyes closed her face hidden in my back as I laugh. “You are scared of horses?” 

“Do not mock me Lioness, not all of us grew up in the lap of luxury riding horses every day.” I laugh harder. “You are the Inquisitor; it is not like we don't know who you are.” 

“You know nothing Celia, less than nothing if you believe half the tripe they say of my lady.” I glance to Blackwall frowning again. 

“Noble until 15, joined the Templars, made a name for herself, survived the conclave, saved the mages from a Tevinter Magister, now closes rifts and settles disputes. Latest rumors have you stopping the civil war too that Duchess Florianne tried to kill Empress Celene.” Celia is slowly relaxing as she gets into the deeds of what I have done. “Stopped the demons at Adamant and saved the Wardens, able to kill an Arcane Horror on her own, and currently taking a nobleman to bed nuptials pending.” 

Bull laughs, “Boss, did you know you were getting married?” 

“All of that proves she is decent at leading people and good with a blade but none of that tells you who she is Celia. She is more than her deeds, you list her accomplishments as if that is all there is.” Solas shakes his head moves his mare up close. “It does not tell of the struggle through the snow to find SkyHold, it doesn't tell about the people that died closing the breach or at Adamant.” Head shake, “She will tell you Adamant was a failure, she will tell you of the Tranquil that didn't make it out of RedCliffe. She is human same as you Celia.” 

“Decent at leading people, just decent? Not even good just decent.” I am glaring at him. 

“None of the rest tripped you up just that or did you stop listening as soon as I said that?” 

I sigh, “Extolling my virtues for the masses is Varric's job Solas. Let the Storyteller ply his trade while you and I get dinner ready.” I glance at Celia, “Any name on the nobleman I am bedding, I need to make sure I greet him properly next time I am home.” 

“Odell.” She supplies slipping off as I swing down as well tying Gypsy to the line and unsaddling him. 

“Odell? Merchant prince from Val Royeaux? Oh Katrina, never knew you were the type for tall blonde and womanizing.” He's tied his horse next to mine. 

I smile at Dorian and wink, “We both know my tastes run to tall dark and handsome, I prefer to be the only one in gold.” 

He's to me in a moment lips to my ear as he runs his fingers through it. “What marvelous gold it is too my lovely.” 

“None of that mage, my lady's honor won't be tarnished by the likes of you.” Blackwall pulls me away though he drops his hands when I twist away.

“Not yours Blackwall, back off.” I growl. 

“Inquisitor, glad you made it.” I smile at Harding's interruption. 

“Scout Harding this is Celia, she's decided to join the Inquisition any chance you have a group headed to SkyHold?” 

“I do not in the next few days but she can stay here and I can evaluate her. Here are the missives for you and Bull here's the reports for you. Blackwall here are yours, Varric package for you and finally Solas, list of herbs from Adan.” 

I take a moment to look at her. “Everything all right Harding?” 

“Yes, here's the map of the area. We've marked the rifts we could find and there are groups of Venatori here though latest reports have those were cleared out probably you. Not sure where the Freemen of the Dales are holed up but they have spread to the Emerald Graves as well.”

“Okay get me more information on that, if the leaders of the Freemen is in the Graves then we will get them out of there.”

I feel the arrows on us as we enter the shrine, “Shrine to Sylaise, sister to the Huntress Andruil.” Solas informs as we get there. “She is the Hearthkeeper, elves say she gave them fire and taught them how to use it.” He places the flowers he gathered in his hand saying a prayer to her. 

“You know of us but do not wear the vallaslin. How?” His voice is cold, his bow trained on me. “If the Templar holds you prisoner brother we can free you.” 

“She does not hold me prisoner anath falon. Hello friend, there is no reason to fear us.” He steps to be in front of me. 

“Put your blades down Templar, you are not welcome here.” I shake my head no. “Only warning you are going to get.” 

“Give me all the warnings you want elf, I am not going to put my weapons down when there is a chance you will kill my mages.” 

“Should listen to her junior she's really not here to hurt you.” Varric still has Bianca out and ready to shoot. When I cut an arrow out of the air that was shot at me. I scowl, “Oh junior that is going to be a fatal mistake.” 

I drop my blade step out from behind Solas. “You want me dead so much then kill me, but if you do that your aravel will never see you again. These are my companions and I assure you they prefer me alive.” 

“Why are you here? You tread close to our Aravals.” 

I nod, “they are three miles to the west. If you've been watching us as long as I think you have you would have noticed I kept my group away from you trying to skirt around you but we need to get to the rift halfway between here and the Aravals.” 

“Mage hunter!” It is hissed at me. 

“I'll take any extra mages you have if needed, I have no interest in your first or the Keeper.” 

“To be locked in your towers? Other clans may do that but we will not. Kill her! Templar filth!” Arrows are filling the sky and I am running right at the speaker leaping out of Solas' barrier to hit him bringing him down under me hands on throat. 

“Stop this dammit! I'm not hunting for your fucking mages; I really am here to close the rifts!” I show him my hand. 

“You're the Inquisitor?” It's the last thing I remember as I am hit in the head. 

“Kat? Love?” Blackwall is trying to rouse me and I finally open eyes.

“I'm fine Blackwall back off.” I glare at him again when he would come close. 

“So you are the Inquisitor.” He's an elf and an elder and I can feel his magic, he's the Keeper. “I apologize for the greeting you received my clan has been having issues here.” 

“Demons, Freemen, middle of a war, no good hunting let me know when I'm close.” 

Smile for my humor, “You are a Templar, but you are also the Inquisitor and have promised to help stabilize the regions.” 

“I stopped the war, if you let me go I'll close the rifts and I'm trying to figure out where the Freemen are coming from.” I sit up realize I am still tied am trying to not panic. I work on getting loose moving my finger up and down on the ropes feel it give quickly. “Never mind I am loose, let's get the list of supplies you need and I will see if I can help.” 

“Some of the undead are coming from Var Bellanaris, means our eternity. It's where hundreds of our ancestors are buried.” I nod, standing up and rubbing my wrists. “There is also the matter of the golden halla, if we can get her to come back to the herd that would be a boon to the clan.” 

“Where are the rest of my companions?” I ask start to move past him hear Bull laughing head towards it. “Let's go folks, rifts to close, halla to herd, demons and undead to kill and deserters to track plus whatever else is required.” I am still watching the one with the bow who attacked me. “I want him.” I point to the boy. 

“I'm sorry what?” Keeper is a bit confused. 

“Him, he comes with us. He will hunt with us and if he's good enough he becomes part of the Inquisition. I demand he prove himself to me as payment for my mistreatment. If at the end of our little quests he wishes to stay he may.” 

“Inquisitor what are you playing at?” Keeper asks. 

“I told him I wasn't hunting mages, he attacked me even when I was unarmed he dishonored himself and the clan this is a way for him to pay for that mistake.” I look again at the young man, he's got chestnut hair, slight of build his dagger on his hip as well as his bow over his shoulder. 

“I will not hunt with Shems.” 

I smile at that. “Yes you will.” 

“She is right Loranil; you will hunt with her honor demands it.” When he pulls one of the halla to ride the pale white beast a bit nervous around Mace I smile. 

Away from the camp we head to the closest rift as Varric tries to get the kid to calm down and relax a bit. “Ar tu na'din durgen'len.” 

“Ma emma harel Loranil din durgen'len.” I answer back earning a look from both Solas and Loranil. 

“You speak elven?” Solas asks and I shake my head no. 

“I know the threats,” I look at Loranil again, “ar'din nuvenin na'din, din ar tu na'din. I don't want to kill you but I will.” I keep Gypsy next to his halla looking down at him. “Emma shem'nan. My revenge is swift and my favorite.” I pull my blade looking at it, “Ar tu na'lin emma mi. I will see your blood on my blade.” I sheathe the blade again, “You can take this as the opportunity it is or you can sit there and spit threats at me but I promise, next time you pull an arrow against me you better kill me because I really will kill you.” 

“Know any of the endearments?” Varric asks and I nod. 

“Ma'arlath. My love, da'vhenan, little heart, vhenan'ara, heart's desire.” I shrug as I say them. 

“You speak the language well.” I nod at that, 

“Was taught by a Dalish hunter while I was marched through the Brecillian Forest.” 

“Why did he not just kill you?” Loranil asks curious now. 

“Don't know actually, he knew what I was knew what tower I came from. I told him I was hunting a Maleficar who was using elves in a sacrifice and I needed to stop him. He believed me, escorted me through the forest and deposited me and my quarry at the edge closest to the tower.” 

“Okay but why would you know the insults and the endearments but nothing else?” Bull asks curious. 

“That is a tale of two mushrooms, a very bad pot of stew and butterbeer.” I smile. “I'll tell it tonight, lets get this rift closed.” 

Loranil freezes when the first terror comes at him and I shove my shield between him and the attack. “Halani falon, isala ma. Help friend we need you.” Solas chants and he seems to wake arrows start flying and I am thankful none are headed towards me. 

Done we find more Freemen kill them and confirm they are indeed also in the Graves and I will have to deal with them there. Finally we are at Var Bellanaris and I am speechless. There are statues to the wolf god everywhere; each mound they rest on has several stone tombs. Lush ferns and green trees vie for attention among the ruins of what must have been an arena at one point the walls towering over us when the many windows on the second floor. “There is evil here, it disturbs the peace Lioness, we need to fix this.” 

I nod at Solas' assessment sliding off Gypsy and taking Mace off of Anaan. “Hunt.” I command and Mace does, his snout to the ground as I keep my shield up my blade pulled. We are not far into the graves when the Arcane Horror comes out along with a Revenant. “Fuck.” I comment squaring off with the Horror. “Bull keep that Revenant busy, I'll be there in a moment Dorian you are with me. Solas stay with Bull do not get in range of this thing.” We also have corpses, wraiths and terrors to deal with. “Blackwall, archers deal with the rest.” I comment smiting the Revenant when I see it knock Bull down. I manage to get the horror down with Dorian yank the rift closed and help Bull with the Revenant. Finally done we clean up the demons, wraiths and corpses Dorian setting fire to the bones to make them let go.

“There are 8 more rifts here according to the maps Lioness; we also still need to go to Citadelle du Corbeau since the bridge has been repaired.” He points at another spot, “Also need to clean out Riverside Garrison would make a good camp.” I sigh at Varric. “I know we can get it done just little bites at a time.” 

“Also need to get Madam's snowy wyvern if I am not mistaken.” Dorian chimes in. 

“Aim for the rifts we'll deal with the rest as we get to them, if you see a golden halla let me know.” I state looking around the camp. “Where is Solas?” 

“He and junior went back to the graveyard to honor the gods.” I nod, “Blackwall is with them as well he didn't trust junior with Solas.” I laugh at that. 

“You two seem to be working towards a workable accord.” Bull comments and I nod as I take oil to my blade checking for imperfections. 

“I'm trying.” I comment quietly. “Send a bird, if Madam wants her wyvern she needs to come hunt for it.” 

“You still owe us a story Lioness.” Varric reminded me and I smile. 

“Don't ask me his name I can't pronounce it though I do know he has the god of vengeance on his face. I saved him from his own trap or someone else's he was hanging upside down anyways.” I shrug. “Cut him down and told him I was after the Maleficar. He agreed to help me hunt the mage but he had serious Templar issues. Hence the reason I know all the threats, he said them to me constantly for days on end as we hunted the mage. Took delight when I started saying them back to him. One night I was helping prepare dinner and added some mushrooms I had found to the pot of stew he had made. We had stumbled onto an abandoned camp of humans which had some butterbeer. So butterbeer in hand we eat the stew Maker but it was bad.” I make a face at the remembered taste. “But we were both so toasted on the beer neither of us noticed; mushrooms though had an interesting effect on him. He was aroused, like love at first sight called me all the endearments as he tried to convince me to put aside my evil Maker and follow him in the woods. I actually wasn't affected by the mushrooms, ended up tying him up until he settled down.” I take the bowl from Dorian start to eat. “Morning came and of course he was back to his usual sweet self. I released him thankfully we found the mage that day.” 

Varric laughs, “Your skills as a storyteller are maybe at beginner level.” 

“I told you there was a story, never said it was good.” I shrug finishing the food collecting the bowls to wash them. 

“Why do they call you Lioness?” Loranil asks. 

“Because I ripped a few men's throat out with my bare hands.” I answer leveling a look at him. 

“You move closer to a bronto than the lithe grace of a cat.” 

I shrug at the analogy, “Least I didn't almost get killed because I couldn't remember how to shoot a bow. For the record this bronto saved your life, most would thank me but I see your Dalish sensibilities are still offended by my shemlan self.” 

“You ask for honor that is not yours.” 

“Right because it's not possible I saved your life?” I sheathe the blade I was oiling and work on the next. 

“Shemlan!” 

“Immature, selfish little shit. I should have left you to die with the rest of your group; maybe pointed my bretheran towards you is that why you hate me so much? How many did they kill? How many did they take? How many of your females did you lose because you don't accept half-breeds?” 

“Enough for me to hate you! I will never join your Inquisition and I will kill you.” 

“Fantastic, here let me wave my fucking hand and save your ass anyways. I just spent the better part of the day clearing out YOUR ruins for YOUR people. Supplies are already on the way to YOUR clan, I am going to find a golden halla somewhere in this damn place and take it back to YOUR clan and on the way I am teaching you how to kill demons, undead and whatever else you run across so you can teach YOUR clan to survive.” I am in his face. “But yes please go on about how horrible I am, how much of a shemlan I am, how much I don't deserve to be in your presence.”

“Katoh.” I glare at Bull. 

“Not elven.” I sigh. 

“Still enough to get you to stop.” Bull points out. 

“I'm sorry, you are right I need to not judge you when you are trying to help.” 

“It's fine, I get it all the time. Dorian put me under.” I walk towards my tent keep eyes off of the rest of them. 

“Amatus, this sleep does not help. You are still not sleeping well.” Dorian strokes my hair as I lay down. 

“I miss him.” I admit turning away from him, I don't want to see his face when I admit it. 

“Which one?” It's said with a chuckle. 

“Cullen actually, we're finally making progress in some direction.” Chuckle for that as he puts me under.


	27. Demons We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovely for me to say go to the next chapter and then not post it. :( Apologies, here's the next couple.

Hands grab, not bruising but perfect, silk of beard as it skates the line of my pants his fascination with my stomach a source of amusement as I laugh fingers tracing the tops of his ears as I request him to find my lips. Falling, cold so damn cold darkness and the rats chattering of the giant spider and I am awake tangled with my sheets to get them off as I sit up it is the dead of night and I pull on pants and boots knives checked before I step out Mace at my heel. I head towards the fire, sitting down and pouring hot water warming my hands on the cup. “Kat?” Blackwall steps into the light of the fire and my eyes trace him and I am fighting to stay seated remembering a time when he would have wrapped me up or made love to me to chase away the dreams. “Bad dreams?” I don’t answer; merely ignore him to sit with my water and the flames. “This isn’t easy on me either Kat, I miss you.” I don’t answer merely toss the rest of the water, putting another log on the fire I go back into my tent laying down trying to will away the tears know I’ve got nothing against them. 

***************************************)(******************************************

“Let her heal.” Blackwall regards Bull as he sits at the fire. 

“Why? So you can have her or the Lion? We both know you want her, have since the first time you saw her.” 

“Doesn’t matter what I want, doesn’t matter what any of us want. She wants to stop the rifts, kill a false god and end a war before that war finishes ripping this world apart. You however managed to rip her apart so good job there.” 

“You would have done the same.” 

Bull snorts, “Burned out so hard you decided to be someone else? Having everything and everyone you cared about ripped away? Yeah I know all about that difference is I never lied about it.” 

Blackwall’s turn to chuckle, “Right, she doesn’t trust you because of it either. You may help her strategic, plot and plan but you’ll never know her secrets never know what makes her cry or laugh.” 

“Neither will anyone else after you, you think she’ll trust as deeply again? You were her first love and you taught her the worst lesson.” 

“Yeah I did.” Habit has him get up and head to her tent only to be backing out with Mace growling at him. 

“Go away Blackwall.” I mumble half asleep. 

“Love, let me hold you we both know you will sleep better.” 

“No, Mace guard.” 

“Easy Mace, there’s a good pup I’ll not try again confusing for you isn’t it? I’ll fix it pup, one way or another.” 

*************************************************)*(*******************************

“Bull.” I comment the next morning. 

“Yeah boss.” 

“Blackwall wasn’t my first love, Hawke was.” 

Sigh, “You heard us last night.” 

“Yeah I did.” 

“And?” 

“Careful playing someone else, sometimes the clothes fit better than you expected and you become what you pretend to be” I pat him on the shoulder, “Thankfully I like that guy even if I don’t trust him.” 

“I won’t hurt you boss.” 

My turn to sigh, “Got some precog abilities while you slept did you? Nice let me know how the fight with Corypheus went that’s the one that matters.” 

Varric’s turn to chuckle. “She’s got you there Tiny.” 

“If I may ask do you trust any of us?” Solas asks sipping at water regarding me quietly. 

“As much as I am capable yes.” I answer seeing Loranil join us. 

“We have fought beside you for months if we were going to kill you we would have.” 

I laugh at that, “Not the fights I worry about Solas for you it’s the fade walking, you admittedly entreat with spirits have the ability to go and come fully conscious in that realm. You have walked those memories of Haven with me.” 

“You think I would try and control you?” 

I shake my head no, “I trust in my mental training as a Templar to prevent that but what if one of the spirits you entreat with is a demon? It is a fear of every mage and every Templar because you are conscious in your dreams actually soothes me more than Dorian. Dorian’s entropy attracts more negative from the fade, his chances of possession are higher, his chance of summoning more than he bargained for higher than yours he can also reduce me to a quivering crying mess with a twist of his wrist. Or toast me if I get him in a real pique, I respect you both but no I don’t trust you.” 

“We trust you not to silence and bind us; you are not powerless against our magic amatus.” 

“I shrug, then let us work on mutual trust and friendship, you don’t set me on fire or make me cry and I won’t silence and bind you.” 

“Surely you trust me.” 

I smile at Varric toasting him, “Indeed I do Varric, between bullshit and innuendos lies the truth of the story that is Varric Tethras.” We finish eating and getting dishes cleaned. “More rifts and Golden Halla herding, joy.” I swing up on Gypsy and it is a series of hard fights as we cross the plains. 

“Halla.” 

I see where Loranil is pointing see the wolves chasing, “Hunt Mace.” Happy yip as we thread through the wolves killing them on horseback. “Loranil, see if you can get the herd turned towards the camp.” 

I am not expecting the fireball that lands inches from my horse and though I manage my seat I see Varric off of his pony ride close to him casting my aura as I feel Solas’ barrier slide over us. Power of this fireball is enough to rip right through, barrier and aura landing against my blade nearly taking me off as Gypsy squeals in pain the flames glancing his mane and neck. When another one is incoming I am off Gypsy sending the horse to safety see the other horses and riders under assault as well. “Now that is a Magister.” Dorian almost sounds envious as I locate where they are on the ridge. 

“Well you can kiss him after I kill him.” I quip trying to get to them see the Templars headed out as well. “Templars as well, oh fun.” Bull is crossing weapons with a behemoth the twisted growths of red lyrium look painful and I barely block the blow of the assassin on my back my blade slicing across chest before he disappears from my vision again. Mages are still casting and I cannot get to them to silence them, “Archers get those damn mages down!” 

“What makes you think I can see them if you can’t” Mace takes one down, a cry of pain cut off quickly as there is another cry and the magic stops. 

“Lioness, this one still lives kill him?” I hear Loranil as I get to the top of the ridge looking down at the mages one of whom has the throat ripped out the other bleeding out from the gut. 

“Dorian.” 

Wicked smile, “Gladly amatus.” Dorian draws the knife across the throat of the other one when he is done sits back a bit on his heels. I cast a cleanse placing my hand on his shoulder, “Give me a moment.” 

I shake my head, “Take the time you need Dorian I know what it costs you.” He links fingers with me and I push another cleanse through him lock eyes with Solas who steps back as I turn on the cleanse aura feel Dorian tense and then relax. “Let it go Dorian, Templar is here let me help you.” I slide into the chant smile as he repeats it until he is relaxed. 

“So that is what you southern Templars do? Chant and cast cleanse?” 

I nod, “Since neither you nor Solas have ever used a Templar for that I don’t offer it. You’ve seen Vivienne and I work together.” 

“You two could fight for hours together.” Solas comments and I nod, 

“I can keep the magic buildup under control without sapping off her mana she’s a fully trained battle mage though doesn’t work like that with healers.” 

“Imagine Templars and mages working together completely, the force they would be.” Bull comments and I nod, 

“Enough to stop a Qunari invasion in its tracks, especially if we link.” I answer.

“Maker let’s hope Tevinter never figures out how to use their Templars correctly.” I smile at Dorian for that. 

“They aren’t taught smite, cleanse, silence none of it?” 

Thoughtful expression, “I have no idea never needed a Templar.” 

I chuckle, “How long would it normally take for you to recover from that spell?” 

“Few hours, maybe half a day?” 

“Right now you could cast it again only took me minutes to get you back up to snuff.” 

Thoughtful expression, “All Templars can do what you just did?” Varric asks curious. 

“Yes.” 

“This one didn’t know much but he did know where they are camping out here, it’s a lot of them they are in the mines looking for something.” 

Wicked smile from me, “Send the birds, time to hunt mages.” We make camp that night, “Hopefully we can find the halla again in the morning. Will take the Templars a few days to get here along with the rest of the companions so glad I am not traveling with that group.” 

“Why?” Blackwall asks handing me the scabbard he is working on the strap is failing. 

I set to stitching it not answering for a moment, “Vivienne despises traveling with Cole, so does Sera for that matter Cassandra isn’t fond of him either plus the Templars? Either there will be bloodshed or they will all be silent. I am hoping for silence.” 

“What is the difference between the Seeker and you?” Varric asks curious. 

I am filtering the information in my head decide to go the diplomatic approach, “To make sure the information I give is correct Varric I would ask her.” When he would protest, “I know her order was the original Inquisition I know they created the Chantry and the towers and the Templars. I know after that they disbanded the Inquisition and became the Seekers.” 

“So they were the original Inquisition?” I nod at Dorian’s question, “Fascinating.” 

I finish the stitching placing wax on it to seal it before handing it back dropping the scabbard when his hand brushes mine. I am up and to the horses in a moment smile as I hear Varric again trying to get the kid to talk about the elves and smile when he launches into the tale of the mother of hallas the tale sad but still one of my favorites. Solas has already healed Gypsy though his mane is missing some parts and I take a moment to clean his mane up gathering the hair and casting it into the fire with a small prayer. “What was that?” Solas asks and I notice all of their eyes are on me. 

“Prayer to the horse lords with the hair of my horse why?” 

“Because it felt like you were casting a spell.” 

I arch an eyebrow at that, “Not a mage, not possible to cast a spell I cannot reach the fade.” 

“Is that the difference between a mage and a non-mage?” Loranil asks and I nod. 

“Lioness you can reach the fade, you just did when you said the words something old moved too.” 

“You are telling me I just cast a spell with my mark?” I am a little nervous. 

“More like you just said hi with your words.” Solas is trying to soothe. 

“Careful where you step tonight Solas.” He nods. 

“Horse lords as in more than one?” Varric asks and I nod, 

“Before the Free Marches were civilized there were tribes there and they mastered the horse. Legends have them the beginnings of the noble families but that isn’t possible they drove the people that were there out with their mastery of the horses and became the horse lords. Many in the Marches pray to them, blessings of the lords was a short hand version of that horse was dropped when they stopped being so necessary to hold your lands.” I shrug, “May your stallions be fertile, your mares carry safely. May your fields grow thick and your horses be fleet. May you never be parted from your mount and may he be as brave as needed yet gentle enough to carry your love.” Another shrug, “there is more we do honor with sacrifice Cullen knows the rights should I fall in battle.” 

“What happens if you don’t?” 

I smile, “If I die of old age? I am denied my mount in the next life, to be horseless until I earn him again.” I say it with a look at Gypsy fear in my voice. 

“So it’s battle or nothing huh?” Dorian quips and I nod, 

“Indeed master Pavus gods all require their pound of flesh and pint of blood.” 

“I know the rights if it needs to be done.” Blackwall chimes in and I laugh, 

“To be sent to the lords for judgment by my betrayer? No thank you think I’ll wait for the Ferelden very pious Andrastian send me.” I laugh again, “My what a choice!” 

“Your clan wouldn’t do the rights?” Loranil asks.

I tilt my head work out what he means, “My family” I shrug, “Maybe, either way I have no intention of trying it out least not until the rifts are closed and the wanna be god is killed or I’ll at least take him with me.” I smile, “Now that would be a fitting sacrifice to the lords.” 

“Blood thirsty woman.” Blackwall comments chuckling. 

“One of the many things you love about me lover.” I bite the word off turning away as he walks towards me catching me and dodging the fist to the face. 

“You still love me?” 

I shake my head no yank out of his grip, “No a slip of the tongue it will not happen again.” 

“Then why do you still hold me?” I make my hand let go of his shirt duck into my tent sitting at the desk and going over the missives. 

**********************************************)(***********************************

“Commander will kill you if you try again with her.” Varric warns, 

“He’s welcome to try; besides if there is a chance he’ll hurt her he won’t touch me.” 

“If you betrayed her why did she not kill you?” Loranil asks curious, 

“Not sure kid, let me know if you figure it out.” 

“The Lioness did not kill you for the same reason she did not kill Bull or Dorian.” 

“Okay Chuckles, where you going with this?” 

“She is choosing to give you a chance.” 

“A Chance to what?” 

“To prove your worth.” I answer standing at the entrance of my tent. “Dorian to prove you are more than a Tevinter and all the horrible things we southerners believe about your homeland, Bull, a chance to prove you are trustworthy that the Qunari aren’t the mindless, conquering things I fought and killed in Kirkwall, Blackwall, you get to have a second chance, this what we are doing now will prove you are worthy to take your place among the Grey Wardens, that they are worthy to still exist after killing the divine and trying to raise a demon army. You are worthy or you’re not, I am the one with the magic hand who gets to lead you on this path choices on the path are yours history will dictate if we were worthy and I fully intend to be.” I duck back in the tent sitting back down. “Oh and while I am thinking about it you might want to keep Varric happy he’s the one keeping record.”

Laughter for that, “Thanks Lioness!” 

“Just remember golden horse and perfect hair and I’m good.” 

“Duly noted Lioness, I promise.” We find the Halla the next morning and it is hilarious to see my companions try and deal with a group of animals that can easily jump Varric and pony but who run faster than even Solas’ little mare. Mace is put back in the pouch on Anaan as the Halla really don’t like him. Loranil is praying and begging the halla to go where we need them to and it is most of the day before we get them where we need them to go. 

“Ma Seraanas Lioness, good work. How is Loranil?” 

“I am fine Keeper, I have learned much.” 

“You are released Loranil, come or go as you please you did well.” I smile at him. 

“If I wish to formally join the Inquisition?” 

I nod, “Head to the closest camp and they’ll get you where you need to go when you get there ask for Commander Cullen and tell him Lioness Blessing he’ll get you set up.” 

“Creator’s blessings Lioness.” 

“Lord’s blessings Loranil.” We are riding to the next rift when I see the hoof prints, lots of them. “Seems herding isn’t done for the day.” I glance at the group gathered both Anaan and Gypsy issuing answering challenges to the dapple gray that issued as he dances in front of the mares. “I can’t risk Gypsy else I would just have him challenge and be done with it.” I am off Gypsy tossing reins to Blackwall sliding out my rope and bucket with a little oats in it. 

“They’ll run.” Varric guesses and Blackwall shakes his head no, 

“Watch and learn folks watch and learn.” Helmet and gauntlets are off as I approach with feed trying to figure out where the lead mare is watching the herd for a bit. “She’s looking for the lead mare.” Blackwall answers the unasked question. Hand to steady the plunging stallion, “Easy Gypsy your mom’s got this just give her a second.” 

I shake the bucket earn some ear pricks I ignore the gray's challenge smacking him when he would bounce at me. “Not the one I want big boy, come on mamma which one are you.” Finally I see her realize why the herd is not running; she’s broken her leg her foot caught in the thick mud on the bank. “Easy mamma let me show you mercy.” She’s a beautiful blood bay, kind eyes look at me and I see the brand of the army on her make a note of the serial number. I can’t cut her throat without having the herd run, I look for the second in command find the little bay filly the rest of the mares circle around she is tiny in build speed would be her forte and as she lowers her head and chews at me I put the bucket out to her, “Come on lass, let’s get you safe.” It’s a litany as I sing to her the words nonsense as I get the rope on her bringing her over to the group the rest of the horses crowding close. 

“Bull don’t let her go, I’ll be right back.” I walk back to the mare slitting her throat praying over her as she kicks her last wave off Dorian who would set her on fire. “No, let her body feed those that need it.” He nods as I take the rope for the mare and jump up. She’s not expecting it but her halfhearted bucks are nothing and I laugh, “Settle down doll, let’s get you back to your masters shall we?” I set the mare into a trot enjoying seeing the rest of the horses crowd around the companions. 

“Any you really like?” Blackwall asks and I nod, 

“Love to put the gray to Dorian’s mare tempted to take this little gal but we don’t need her and I prefer Gypsy.” 

He nods, “We can keep them long enough for the match if you like.” 

I shake my head no, “He savages them, we don’t have the facilities to make him behave.” I point to many of the mare’s withers old scars along with new ones. 

During the ride I’ve managed to get rope on the stallion as well Blackwall whistles when he reads the brand on the gray, “That is a general’s horse must be a royal.” 

I shrug, “Still no reason to let him loose on the mares to injure them.” 

“True.” We arrive at the Ramparts as soldiers flood out to look at the horses. 

“This should make the trip back to the capital much faster Marshall.” 

Indeed I see him looking at all of the horses, “Lead mare is dead broke her leg in the mud she didn’t suffer.” 

He nods taking the lead of the stallion. “I thank you Lioness, I know you have other things to do that you would bring these back means a lot.” 

“If I find more I’ll send them your way.” 

“Would you allow your stallion with any in heat?” 

I shake my head no, “Don’t have time for it.” Frown, “He’s a bit of a courtier, hours of show minutes of pleasure and he does it with every single mare convinced the show he put on for the last one wasn’t enough for the new one. This many mares we’ll be here for days.” 

Marshall laughs, “Couple then?” 

I nod agreement, “He’ll throw lord horses not Chargers.” 

“Match him to that gray and the chestnut then.” I nod watching the soldiers pull the mares walking them deeper into the complex. “Camp here tonight; you can head out in the morning.” 

I nod follow the Marshall with Gypsy dancing beside me, “Quite, no need to tread on me on your way to the ladies.” Snort. “I want the chestnut’s foal if it’s a filly.” I comment looking at paperwork as Gypsy shows off for the mares. 

“Can do, I’ll have the paperwork drawn up and we can sign them in the morning.” I clasp his forearm as he moves off. 

“He really does make it a show doesn’t he?” Dorian watches Gypsy with me and I nod. 

“He’s going to be doing this for at least another hour do you need me for something?” Head shake no, 

“Do you still love him?” 

I glance at Dorian, “Ever the romantic I see, surprised you don’t read the same romance tripe Cassandra does.” 

Real laugh for that, “trash is what she reads, I find the classics to be much better at romance than these modern writers.” I shrug, “you’ve never read a smut novel?” I shake my head no, “Oh you should they do have some good ideas.” 

“If I get that far again I’ll consider it.” 

“What you mean you and the Commander haven’t? You two have been circling for years and you haven’t?” 

I shake my head no. “I haven’t let him go and Cullen deserves better than to be the rebound.” 

“Don’t choose that path if it’s not what you really want Katrina, if he was the right one you would know it.” 

I laugh at that shaking my head, “My track record of the right one has been wrong both times if third time’s a charm I’d rather commit completely than have him think he isn’t enough.” 

“Is he?” 

I shrug, “I used to think so then again I was very young and very naïve. Most teenage girls are.” 

Snort for that, “All teenagers are looks like your boy is finally ready.” 

“Thank the Maker, only one more to go.” I hear the challenge am already racing for the pen that holds the companion horses see the gray trying to go after Sunlight the little mare being hemmed in by Anaan’s bulk Anaan has the stallion by the crest he’s trying to end the challenge quickly. Where Gypsy gave in this is a stallion with more to lose. “Dorian stay back.” 

Another of the soldiers is wielding a spear at Anaan and he lets the other stallion go shying from the spears. “Do not hurt him; I will shred you if you touch that stallion.” Gray is dancing trying to figure out a way back to the mares as I get between the stallions hand on Anaan’s chest. Anaan ducks his head to me it’s an are you okay nuzzle the gray tries to take advantage is met with teeth and growls from Mace as he’s with me. “Back off Royal” I make a shooing motion I bare my teeth at him as he tosses his head debating. “Someone toss me a rope.” One is tossed to me. “Mace out.” I order uncoiling the rope. “Easy Anaan, stand.” I hold out my hand to the gray waiting for him to decide. “Come on Royal; promise they aren’t worth the trouble Anaan will tell you they aren’t.” Head toss, “He travels with them all the time the blonde runs circles around him teasing him mercilessly while the dark haired beauty is a bit of a bitch.” Snort, “He’s constantly trying to prove he’s good enough and she assures him he’s not plus he’s got to compete with the golden boy who thinks he’s a god.” I get the rope on him, “females are drama Royal, least the ones I travel with are really not worth it.” I tie him to a post checking to make sure he’s really okay. 

“I’m surprised he lets you near him, tends to be a man’s horse.”

I shrug. “Lady Trevelyan tends to soothe even the raunchiest horse with a touch.” I arch an eyebrow at Blackwall. 

“Able to soothe man and beast is that why the Qunari is with you?” 

My lips twitch at that, “He’s more of a man than you will ever be, as for the taming part you’re welcome to ask.” My eyes flick to Bull standing behind the soldier. 

“I meant no offense.” 

“Yeah you did but thankfully I’m hard to offend.” 

“My apologies my lady and Bull he’s from Kirkwall was there during the invasion.” Marshall interjects quickly.

“So was I and I don’t consider them beasts, were they wrong yes, but the Qunari helped repair the city and considering the insults we heaped on the Arishok I am shocked he didn’t act sooner.” 

“You defend them?” Soldier is pissed. 

“No, but there are three sides to every story, their side, our side and the truth which is usually a combination of the other two.” I glance and see Varric, “thankfully I travel with a storyteller who can weave enough bullshit into any side to convince you it’s the truth.” Soldier moves off as Marshall does his own inspection of Royal. 

“He seems to be okay and you handled that well.” 

I smile, “I travel with an eclectic group, and I’m used to it by now if he meant real insult I would have handled it accordingly.” 

He nods, “Understood is your stallion okay?” 

I nod, “Take more than a frilly Orlesian to injure that boy.” 

I wink when I say it and the Marshall laughs. “Come drink with me Lioness we need to celebrate the return of our horses and the chance to go home!”


	28. Demons we Keep Part 2

I nod and drink far more than I thought I should end up with a horrible hang over. “Ugh.” 

I nearly fall off the bed when I see Bull, “Easy boss, drank a bit more than you bargained for I think.” 

Mace is on the bed licking my face which causes me to sit up, “Stop Mace!” I hang onto my head a moment wait for the world to stop spinning. 

“Before you ask no we did not, it’s a little past mid-morning and I came to sit with you while you slept evidentially you needed it.” I cast cleanse on myself getting the hang over to the dull throb stage take the time to dose on lyrium unsure when the last time was marking it down in my book. “You haven’t been sleeping for shit since Blackwall.” 

I hold up the stop “No personal shit remember? What’s on the docket for today?” 

“Final two rifts and the rest of the companions should be here so we can clear out the mines. Still need to get the wyvern heart and then we are done.” I smile wanly at him “I will listen to whatever you want to tell me boss, no reports nothing but you and I.” 

His voice is low promises caresses and warmth and it’s damn tempting. “Try something?” He nods and approaches me carefully and I stand on the bed frame, it gives me the inches needed to be eye to eye with him. When he stops a few inches from me I reach out pulling him by the shoulder lips find his and he’s still not daring to move, not daring to breath as I trace a tongue on the seam of his mouth he yields and I feel the tears fall yank back wiping them away with the back of my hand headed to the screen pulling on leather and pants. 

“Boss?” Bull finally asks. 

“Got the answer I was looking for Bull, just not the one I wanted.” 

Knock on the door interrupts any of what he would say, “Good she’s up. Katrina want to take time to eat here or are you ready to head out?” 

I am wiping away tears quickly as they continue to fall taking deep breath and clearing my throat, “Let’s get going.” 

“Amatus? What is wrong?” 

I come out smiling headed to the armor stand braiding my hair so my face is hidden by my arms. “Nothing, let me get my armor on and we can leave, make sure the rest are ready.” 

“Okay, Bull?” 

“I’m fine Bull, let’s get going.” 

*****************************************************)(**************************** 

I get the copy of the papers I need. Final two rifts are closed and we head to the camp closest to the mine and I smile at the merry chaos of the Templars weaving through them quickly I am greeted and cajoled not as Inquisitor but as a fellow Templar and I join in the merry hum of auras that come with an impending hunt see Rylan with them. “Come to hunt huh? Do you even know how?” I tease join fingers with Gale as she stands near me my aura zinging off of hers both of us modifying it zinging again and laughing. 

“Doesn’t matter someone needs to keep you lot in sync. Just enough mix of veterans with the newbies to make it interesting.” Rylan points to the group in the middle who look so lost. 

“We’ll practice tonight see if we can work the kinks out, there are three entrances to the mines and we should have enough to keep them covered.” He nods looking at the map. 

“What about your group?” 

I shake my head no, “Going to split them up to hold the entrances but other than my mages they aren’t going to be much against this kind of magic in that close of quarters.” 

He nods knows I am right. “Okay folks lets get some practice in, you newbies spread out with the veterans no need to cling to each other we’re all Templars.” I grab two newbies we are still miles away from the mines no way for the mages to figure or feel what we are doing. “Veterans, auras up.” Rylan calls and I feel us link like a chain see some adjustments being made until we are humming. “Newbies one at a time here we go.” He squeezes the hand of one feels her bring her aura up smiles when she gets it and I feel the squeeze pass it on, One next to me has a bit of a rough start his slamming into mine then Gale’s on the other side. 

“Calm down Templar, chant out loud if you need to, grab your center and pull you can do this.” Finally he gets it another has issues and I hear the same advice being passed down until we are solid. 

“Well done, let go of each other don’t let go of the aura.” Hands are dropped a couple Templars sputter out each starts again, “Mages cast please.” Vivienne throws some ice bombs while Dorian offers flares Solas doesn’t cast at all. “Let it go.” It all lets go in a whoosh and I am light headed. 

“Ugh should have had them drop in stages.” I wince stumbling a little. I wave Rylan off when Gale and I both stumble again throwing up taking the offered skin and washing our mouths out. 

“Heard you needed some girl time with a bottle of wine.” I smile shaking my head no. “Oh come on! Bet Sera will happily teach us how to throw knives and swear about it.” 

“Gale it’s been months, I’m past it.” 

“Rumor says her and the lion.” Sera chimes in and I glare at her, 

“You and the Commander? About time!” 

I shake my head, “Oh right pretty noble self don’t talk bout that stuff bet he roars.” I take a minute and blush while I am laughing, “Oh I love making you blush, so pretty!” 

Gale nods, “Fine then Sera and I will disparage him for you tonight come join us if you’ve a mind.” 

They wander off and I shake my head at the pair of them headed towards Solas and Dorian. “Okay my darling mages what’s the problem?” 

Varric passes a coin to Blackwall and so does Rylan. “I cast when requested Katrina.” Rylan waves to another Templar joining him when requested. 

I nod, “You did was marvelous, however I am descending into a mine tomorrow to kill a lot of your countrymen, if you have a problem with it I need you tell me now.” I glance at Solas, “You didn’t cast at all and it’s been dirty looks and hunched shoulders. What part of this do you not agree with?” 

“What part? The whole thing should not happen!” He's pissed though not casting that I can tell. 

“In a perfect world it won’t happen, I can ask we give the option of mercy but after Griffon Keep I am not sure I am up for another purge.” 

“Is that the only way?” 

I sigh, “What would you have me do Solas? Walk to the entrance and promise they don’t die if they come out? How many would come out under the guise of peace and slaughter us? How many would make it back to SkyHold and kill there?” I clench my fist, “If you cannot offer a better solution do not disparage the lengths to which I am willing to go to ensure the safety of those under my protection.” 

“There must be a better way!” 

I nod, “Let me know when you find it until then I hunt.” 

“Listen to you, dogs on the scent of a rabbit it is sickening those are people down there with lives and families.”

I nod, “Okay Solas we can do this your way. I will offer them mercy, if they take it we will let them go but know if even one of them uses blood magic or tries to harm someone in SkyHold you are responsible. Can you guarantee the safety of us? Of them? My way can.” 

“Bloodshed begets more blood until the world runs with it and you stand alone.” 

“Solas.” I plead. 

“You are the Inquisitor, find another way!” 

I shake my head no, “I am Inquisitor, Templar, lady, Herald and a hundred other things and none of those titles offer me a better way Solas show me in your brilliance a better way? Show me!” 

“Lioness.” 

I huff shaking my head no, “Lioness has no mercy Solas, you know that only the Herald does and she represents a woman who was betrayed and burned at the stake. By his cleansing light they shall be set free to be guided to his side by her.” 

“Katrina.” 

I grit my teeth sighing tiredly at Solas. “Fine, we offer mercy we will still do a purge. Maker forgive me let them not be as bad as the Keep.” I glance to Dorian, “Does this work to ally your concerns or do you have more?” 

“They are my countrymen Katrina but they stand against you, to me that is enough of a crime to warrant death, you offered to let Vivienne be there for the purge but not me why?” 

“Torture tends to test loyalty, as a First Enchanter Vivienne has witnessed the punishment of mages under her care before, Templars use it as a tactic to keep them in line. Honestly I didn’t want you near the purge for fear you might know one of the ones that failed I did not wish for you to see me kill someone you knew.” 

“Fair enough.” 

I turn from them and head to Rylan’s fire know I am in for a helluva battle. “No, they all die Lioness could you really go through another purge?” 

I sigh, “I will have to.” I have my arms crossed eyes glance to him and then back to my group. 

“We don’t have enough Templars to be running back and forth with mages.” 

I nod, “Push them to the bottom we’ll purge them there, use the Templars to bring them up as we clear them in groups.”

“It’s too risky, no.” 

“We are doing this my way.” I try the leadership route. 

“No, we are not, the mages die that is the end of it.” 

“I am inquisitor!” I roar at him, 

“I am the Commander of the troops you are using, the mages die.” My jaw is clenched and I know he is right but I said we would show mercy, “They die Lioness, do not think to undermine me it has to be done this way, stick with the plan.” When I would walk away he catches me forehead to mine cupping my face. “Look at me Katrina.” I do, “No mercy tomorrow, your mage will have to understand we couldn’t risk our troops this time.” 

I finally nod walking away back to our fire offering a fake smile to my group as I strip out of armor making sure everything fits that everything is in good shape. I war with myself about telling Solas or Dorian and decide not to. 

“Twisted tangles, tell him or not so many strings pull wrapped too tight I can’t help.” 

I smile and nod at Cole. “Thanks for trying.” He smiles and disappears “Bull.” 

I call softly knows he hears me as he comes into the tent, “Boss.” I indicate for him to join me on the bed, “Rules apply.” He nods “Tomorrow, when it happens know I tried.” 

He sighs pulling me into his lap hugging me close. “Need a distraction?” 

I shake my head no, “Going to head to bed and get some sleep goodnight Bull.” 

“Got a plan for when shit goes south?” 

I nod, “They aren’t going to like it and I pray they don’t kill anyone.” 

Bull sighs, “Dorian said.” 

I stop him, “I know but it’s one thing to say that it’s another to hear the screams of the mages to watch them be slaughtered in front of you.” 

He nods, “Remind them you tried.” 

“They are not going to be down there with me, it’ll be like the Keep Bull.” 

“Fuck.” I nod. “I'll do what I can.” I nod as he leaves. 

It’s Gale and Bellin who are placed in charge of Solas and Dorian, “Do not bind them unless you must. Do not bind Vivienne at all no matter what.” Nods. 

I am walking to join the other Templars the two following me, “Dorian is a necromancer with flames correct anything else?” 

“Healing, Solas is a hybrid force mage with healing you won’t be able to feel him cast Gale pay attention.” She nods, “If you bind them remind them it was under my order, this all of this is under my order do you understand?” 

“Yes Lioness.” I nod placing my helmet on quickly take my place at the front of the ones going down watch the sun and head down at the right time, We are running down the stairs knowing they will take them out and I am right watch several Templars fall as I make it to the other side smiting the mages casting silencing those I can’t smite feel the link weaving through all of us and it is blood and death and chaos. 

When Dorian hears the screams it doesn’t click they are wrong for a few minutes, “She said she would offer mercy!” Solas glares at the two Templars standing with them. 

“It wasn’t worth the risk of the Templars, she couldn’t offer the mercy.” Bellin states and sees Solas’ eyes glow.

“Oh Katrina, what have you done?” Dorian shakes his head no starts to walk away when a mage stumbles out of the top hits her knees. 

“Dorian?” 

“Trysta?” 

“Why are you killing us? Why are you not with us? He is greater than any god!” 

“Stop! Do you hear yourself Trysta? Last I saw you we were going to parties together and bemoaning the fashion choices of our friends. He is a false god you cannot support him?” 

“The things he has shown us, Dorian you don’t understand.” 

“Tell me Trysta; tell me what he taught you.” Gale watches warily but doesn’t interfere. 

“Wait you are with them? Why she is a false god!” 

“Lioness isn’t a god.” Varric shakes his head. 

“We’re supposed to kill her, he wants the anchor destroyed.” 

She stands, magic already swirling and Dorian is already casting his magic swirling to encompass her, “Let me have her we need the information.” Dorian sees the war on the Templar’s face, “You know I am right.” 

Rylan is coming towards them, “Dorian?” 

“Leave him be Captain, she has information.” 

Dorian rifles quickly feels Cole there pulling untangling working through the mind as well until the woman is smiling. “Peace now Trysta, your parents always loved you, I grant you peace.” Dagger across the throat and she is gently laid down as Dorian cries. “I’m sorry Trysta, I’m so sorry.”

I turn the corner to see Dorian on his knees a charred husk in front of him and see the shaking of his shoulders hear the sobs as I am racing to him blade already put up along with shield as I yank helmet and gloves off on the way am on my knees beside him. “Dorian, talk to me what's wrong what happened?” I am looking at the Templars with him at Solas who sits his knees to his chest forehead against them eyes closed. 

“I had to Katrina, Maker I had to.” 

“I'm sorry Dorian, I'm so sorry.” I am holding him as he cries. 

“Lioness.” Rylan calls. 

“Go, I will be okay.” He pulls back and I look to Solas sigh as he won't face me. 

“Let's get this cleaned up and you can get back to waving your magic hand.” He hands me a torch and I head back down into the mines. This is the part that is the most harrowing; Vivienne is with us shattering some of the corpses as she shakes her head. It is well after dark when we are done and headed back to camp. 

All of the Templars are silent, there are no cheers there are no celebrations we are mourning our dead and the loss of so many mages. Most of the fires hold those praying few holding memorials for the fallen Templars and I weave my way through joining and contributing as I can. Finally I make it back to our fire stepping into my tent to undo the armor know more than a few Templars are going to need to relax for a day after that hear several call out the lullaby. “No celebrations for the slaughter of mages?” 

“No Solas, we mourn the loss of that many people of that much magic.” 

“Why?” 

“If there are no mages there is no magic if there is no magic there is no need for us. Balance Solas, in this Templars actually agree with the Qunari even if we don't go at the same way.” I drop my pauldron pick it up swaying slightly. 

“You are exhausted.” I shake my head no. 

“Magic overload, Maker the blood magic! There were Templars down there too, plus a lot of red lyrium they were using the Templars to grow it.” I stumble behind the screen stripping quickly pulling on the nightgown. “I'm fine Solas, leave me be.” I hear him rustle, “I'm sorry Solas, I know you wanted mercy but I couldn't risk the Templars I couldn't risk you.” 

“Maybe someday I'll understand. This was a preventable tragedy Lioness; those dead down there are all yours I can only hope someday someone holds you accountable for them.” 

“May I be so lucky Solas, may we all be so lucky.” I make it to the bed collapsing and asleep before I even register he has left. 

Morning brings us all together for breakfast though I am still shaky along with a few other Templars including Gale who though wasn't in there for the massacre was there for the cleanup. “Lioness, come let's comfort each other.” She sits next to me places her hand around my waist as I do her our heads meeting in the middle as we hold hands fingers laced in our laps. We sit until Rylan calls for the Templars to mount up. “Will you be back for my Birthday?” 

“Not sure, I'll see what I can do.” She nods. 

“Lioness, I need a favor.” I glance at him like he has lost his mind when he finishes telling me what he needs. “It's important.” 

“You realize I am going to have to beg this favor from my mage right? Mage that just watched me massacre dozens of mages when I told him I would offer mercy.” 

“Should be easy as pie, Adan said Graves was the best place to find ones that would grow well in SkyHold.” I sigh, “She went on and on about them when she smelled them at the Winter's Palace.” 

“Fine, in the name of love I will find and bring back a living Prophet's Laurel so you can woo my spymaster.” Another sigh, “You know she likes the flower Andraste's Grace right?” 

“Yes already tried to work on getting that and I wasn't able.” 

“I shall not return to SkyHold without a viable plant.” He smiles and leaves to get on his horse. 

“Boss what did you sign us up for now?” Bull crosses his arms. 

“Love! She will be very happy, she likes him too. You are doing good things Lioness.” Cole nods and I smile. 

“Right.” We mount up. “Off to kill wyverns first I think.”

*************************************************)(******************************** 

“Why are you out here by yourself?” Bull asks as I sit on Gypsy the spears on his saddle. 

“Just throwing spears Bull, not going anywhere I promise you can come with me if you like.” 

He sighs looking back at the camp. “Let me get Anaan saddled.” 

I nod sitting patiently as he gets the stallion and gear when he swings up we head not far bantering back and forth. He's not ready for the wyvern that jumps off a rock to take him to the ground mouth wrapped on harnessed shoulder as Anaan rears and runs. My spear thunks into the side of it when it tries to jump on Bull again hearing it hiss at me as it assesses me and the threat I am on Gypsy. I knot the reins quickly dropping them as I take out my shield hefting another spear. Bull is struggling to get up, “Stay put Bull, I got this.” Wyvern hisses at me again and I hear the commotion of more coming from the camp. Gypsy squeals challenge as I launch another spear know I have one more as that one glances off. Wyvern charges and Gypsy dances out of the way and I see the group. “Don’t. I have this, get Bull patched up.” Wyvern and I circle each other as I steer Gypsy with legs waiting making sure Gypsy can see the Wyvern I know those teeth and claws are poisoned though I smile as Gypsy tosses his head squeals again in challenge. “No need to show off so much, she’s not even here to impress.” 

When the Wyvern looks like it wants to go towards the companions I insert Gypsy there making him dance back and forth the rhythm entrancing the beast. “Maker but she’s good.” Vivienne states earning a smile from me. 

“Lioness, we have Bull secured.” 

I nod at Solas’ statement heft the spear as Gypsy keeps dancing, “there we go big boy eye on the prize.” I reach for my inner calm, “little to the left and perfect.” I toss the spear using all of my strength and land it through the head killing it instantly. I ride Gypsy up pulling the spear out and grabbing the other two off the ground quickly. Patting him I stand near the corpse, “Good boy.” 

“How good of a shot are you?” Varric asks impressed. 

“Animals decent since it took me three tries on this, humans not so much but on horseback I’m really good.” I am off Gypsy and to Bull, “How are you?” 

“Fine boss came over on the left side was not expecting that.” 

“You are in for a long night of shakes and throwing up, but you will survive.” Solas states as Bull stands up carefully. 

“Did Anaan go back to camp?” 

“Yes, how we figured out something was wrong. If your horse ever comes back without you not sure what we would do.” Vivienne wonders. 

I shrug, “Assume I am dead.” 

“What why?” Dorian is shocked. 

“No Thunder would leave his owner in battle besides only in death would I release my reins.” I glance at the wyvern. “One snowy white wyvern as promised Madame, not sure if you wish to harvest the heart yourself or not.” 

She walks to it, “Blackwall if you would assist me please?” 

I leave them to it headed over to Bull, “Here Bull lean on Gypsy he can hold you.” I slide off putting Gypsy under his good shoulder holding him steady. 

“I’m fine.” Bull tries to wave me off nearly stumbles. 

“Listen to Lioness Bull; we need to get you back to camp quickly.” 

“I see what you mean.” He’s fading fast. 

“One, two, three, four we will march more.” He looks at me as if I have lost my mind. “You are bred to be a soldier; they didn’t have marching songs for you?” 

“Do you know how to march?” Dorian asks as Solas casts a rejuv on Bull. 

“Yes but it’s been a really long time like recruit days since I have done it.” I clap my hands in front of Bull which makes him jerk upright again. “Move it soldier, double time.” I intone with as much authority as I can muster. “TETH!” I yell when he fades again and I see the change. “Ah need some Qunari huh? I can do that. TETH! He stumbles and falls. “Astaar Sten Astaar! Ash Kith!” It rallies him enough to get him to camp and I steer him to his tent and strip boots quickly having him land in the bed. “Kost Sten, asit tal-eb, ash aqun.” Solas is working quickly to clean the wound I catch Bull’s hand when he would smack Solas away. “Katoh Sten, Kost Kost.” 

“We will need to restrain him; there is a tooth in the wound.” Solas finally states and I sigh. 

I think quickly leaving and coming back with rope, “Solas Sunlight doesn’t have a rope but we both know she doesn’t need one.” I cut the rope in half quickly securing first one hand and then the other as Bull runs through chants and Solas digs the tooth out. He is roaring and I keep the litany of Qunlat up knowing how badly I mangle the words but it’s the rhythm that soothes him. Once Solas is done I release him knowing he will need to throw up. “Let me get out of my armor Solas and I will sit with him.” 

Solas nods as I do that come out to see Vivienne and Blackwall back with the heart. “I need to get this back to SkyHold.” 

I nod, “Take Cole and Blackwall with you, I’ll stay with Bull and Solas until he’s up. Rest can head towards the Graves we'll catch up.” 

She frowns for a minute, “Dorian link with me and lets close the wound.” Dorian nods going in with her. “He’ll still need to get the poison out but this will erase the chance of infection.” I nod watch as Dorian and her link hands the healing settling over Bull watch as the wound closes leaving shiny skin behind along with a slight scar. 

“I know he’d want the scar so do tell him I gave it to him.” Dorian quips and I smile. 

Rest of the companions leave out and I settle in for a long night of Qunlat and making sure Bull is comfortable. It’s dawn when he gets some clarity to his eye. “Ashkaari.” 

I lift my head to look at him. “Hi.” 

Hand to the middle of my back, “you take care of me all night?” 

I nod, “Solas did as well it was a team effort.” 

“Why are you sleeping on me?” then he notices his other hand which is still wrapped around my leg releases me. 

“Yeah you wouldn’t let go and I tried all the Qunlat I knew Solas even tried elven and nada you kept saying safe and growling when I tried to get loose.” 

He sighs at that, “I apologize for any bruising.” 

I shrug, “bruises heal since you freed me let me see if I can get us fed.” 

“No Lioness, allow me.” Solas volunteers and I look back at the mage, “Cooking is not one of your many skills you excel at.” Bull laughs. “If he has released you feel free to sleep Lioness I know you did not for most of it.” 

I nod as Solas leaves looking at Bull. He lifts both of his hands, “Go get some rest boss.” 

I shrug, “slept just fine Bull, you are very comfortable to sleep on.” 

“Good to know. I hate to kick you off but I really don't like being on my back for this long.” I laugh a little sliding off he catches me as I stumble legs that have been stuck tingle as blood rushes back to them. 

“Breakfast is ready when you are hungry.” I head out to the fire allowing Bull time to sort himself out. 

“Where is everyone else?” Bull asks surprised at the quiet. 

“Left out yesterday, we'll catch up if we try.” I shrug finishing food and getting dishes packed up. We are on the road shortly headed for the Graves and I am happy when we finally catch up to the group a couple of nights later. 

“Figured that was you, how you feeling Tiny?” 

“Better. Hey Dorian thank you for the scar.” Dorian smiles.

“Are you and Chuckles better?” I nod. 

“He is even helping me with the quest.” Varric nods. “I have to get a living Laurel's Prophet back to SkyHold so it can grow there.” 

“Why?” Dorian asks curious. 

“Because Red loves the way they smell, this will either go very well or very bad.” Bull offers and I frown, “If they get their happy ending every time she smells those she will think of him. If however they break up he ruined a perfectly good flower for her.” 

“I am guessing your favorite flower is roses.” Dorian chimes in and I shake my head no. 

“Not really a flower girl.” I shrug. 

“No flowers at all?” Dorian pushes and I shake my head no. “Has to be the first woman I have ever met that wouldn't want to receive flowers.” 

“Leave em in the ground.” I offer walk over to the map looking where we are versus where we want to be. “Should be to the Graves in a couple of days see if we can't take out the Freemen. Rifts are already closed so we should be fine there.”


	29. Victims of War

“Welcome back to the Graves Inquisitor.” Ritts states and I smile at the scout I haven't seen since I caught her with her mage lover in the Hinterlands. 

“Good to be back after the parched land of the Plains.” I take the missives she hands me sit to look through them. “Looks like there is a man named Fairbanks Leliana wants me to talk to seems he is in charge of a refugee group out here that are opposing the Freemen.” 

“We've been in contact with him but he's refusing to give up any more info to anyone but the Inquisitor.” She shrugs. 

“Okay we will meet with him tomorrow.” I strip out of armor grabbing my sketchbook and heading for the rocks. We are at the Briathos' steps camp the raised platform of stone with the statue of the elven wolf god Fen'Harel lying down to watch us as we slept. “Never did figure out why we like having this statue here.” 

“What's wrong with it?” Sera asks and I expect Solas to chime in and am surprised when he does not. 

“Regale us with the tale Solas?” He shakes his head no. 

“You know the tale, I have told it to you.” He shakes his head and busies himself at the potions table. 

“Fen'Harel is the elven god of betrayal he's also known as the Dread Wolf, he who hunts alone, Lord of Tricksters, the great wolf, roamer of the beyond and bringer of nightmares. Supposedly he betrayed both the Creators and the Forgotten Ones into their respective realms never again to interact with the mortal world.” I shrug patting the wolf on the head. 

“Not the tale I told you, but close enough to what most believe to have happened.” 

“Meaning you don't think that is the way it happened?” Varric asks curious. 

“Take what you like from the statement Varric; I have other things to attend to.”

“One of the most interesting tales I have heard about that one was this.” Varric settles in for a good tale ale in his hand and Bianca on his lap. I smile as I offer to fix some loose stitches on Bull's harness. 

“Before we start where did you learn to sew?” Bull asks curious as Dorian keeps a light up so I can see. 

“Noblemen learn swords; noblewomen learn blades of a different sort.” I hold up the needle. “Mother gave up when I was about 6 maybe 7 on getting me to stitch anything presentable on cloth so father handed me a bridle, needle and thread and said fix it. I did, can't do shit for socks but leather I can deal with and honestly armor is nothing but buckles and straps not hard to see where it's wrong and fix it.” I wave back at Varric, “Story this is a lot of leather to fix.” 

“As I was saying. There was a young noble in fair Arlathan, and it happened that the elven king lost one of his two daughters to a serpent's bite. At the ceremony to commemorate her life, the young noble saw an elven lady so fair and perfect that his heart broke--but by the laws of ancient Arlathan, he was forbidden to speak with her during the ceremony, and he did not learn who she was, so he could not ask her family to court her. The young noble prayed to the gods that he might meet the elven lady again. He prayed to Mythal for love and Dirthamen for the secret of the elven lady's name, and to Andruil for luck in the hunt for this woman. And finally, he made an offering to Fen'Harel...and the Dread Wolf was the only one who answered. In a dream that night, he told the noble what he needed to do to see his heart's love again. Do you know what he said?"

I smile, “Kill the king's other daughter.” 

“Now Lioness, not fair when you have heard the tale before.” 

I shrug hand Bull's harness back. “That will hold until you can get repairs from Harritt.”

Solas walks to the wolf, “while you think these are statues to the Dread wolf these are in fact not. They are Knights' Guardians. In the days of elven Halamshiral, wolf companions walked alongside Emerald Knights, never leaving the side of their chosen knight. Wolf and elf would fight together, eat together, and when the knights slept, wolves would guard them. The statues were erected in memory of their unbreakable bond.” He looks at Mace sleeping on my feet. “Much like the Ferelden Mabari actually.” 

*********************************)*************************************************

Watcher's Reach is a series of caves with growths of trees everywhere. I am amazed at the waterfall inside one of the buildings listening to the group as they speak in hushes whispers staying away from us. “We have a challenge here.” 

I look back at Fairbanks, “Okay what is it?”

“Get to the top of this and you can name it whatever you want for the day and everyone must refer to this rock as that.” I smile looking at Sera knowing she is thinking the same thing I am. 

“Oh no, you are not rock climbing Lioness I am not explaining to Commander you went splat for the right to call a rock yours for the day.” Varric is shaking his head at me. 

“Come on Inky, loads of fun we can do this.” I am eyeing her looking at the rock. “We'll do it together but if we do get up there we're naming it Inky Rock, K?” 

“Lioness, I am agreeing with Varric on this. If Sera wishes to pursue this foolishness fine but please do not follow her into this fool-hearty endeavor.” Solas has his arms crossed the look on his face the typical disdain he reserves only for Sera. 

I am already stripping armor pulling my gauntlets off and handing them to Varric. “Don't lose these and careful of the claws.” He sucks his thumb after getting caught on one. “All right Sera, you start on that side I'll stick to this one let's see if we can get this done shall we?” 

“Slacker let's go!” Sera is already climbing and I race to catch up. 

“I know she is named after a cat but if she falls.” Dorian shakes his head at the pair watching the progress gasping when Sera slips and recovers quickly. 

“If she falls I'll catch her, stop worrying.” Bull circles the rock; it's at least 50 feet of almost straight up climb with lichen and moss on several parts to make hand and footholds precarious at best. 

“Catch from that far would severely injure you both Iron Bull, I do not think it's a good idea.” Solas states shaking his head. “Shall I distract you while we wait for the success or failure of the world?” 

“You think of her as the world?” Dorian is surprised. 

“How is she not? She alone has the capability to close the rifts and stop the demons. She alone holds the peace in Orlais, and she is the best shot at stopping the mage Templar war. How does that not make her the world?” 

“Okay Chuckles has a point Lioness please come down now.” Varric pleads. 

“Shove it! We're fine!” Sera is on a ledge trying to see if she can manage the next line of rocks and I join her. 

“You fought the Tal-Vashoth for a long time Iron Bull did you not?” Varric eyes both of them for a moment. 

“Every day, I'd kill some of them. They'd kill some of my guys I'd kill them some more.” Bull flicks a glance to Solas before returning his gaze to watch two very perfect asses climb the wall above him. 

“No man can kill so many people without breaking inside. To survive those you fight you must become monsters.” Solas presses.

“The ones that kill innocent people yeah the rest, I don't know” Bull doesn't even glance at the mage. 

“The mind does marvelous things to protect itself.”

“Yes it does.” Bull answers see Sera slip off to the side out of sight as Katrina keeps climbing. 

“You know what I like about you Chuckles? Your boundless optimism.”

“It's comforting that whatever qualities I lack you'll invent for me Varric.” 

“No, really why else would an Elven apostate help crazy Chantry folk close a hole in the sky.”

“When you put it like that I must concede your point.” Solas looks up, “It seems our fair maidens have scaled their mountain top.” 

I smile as I take in the view from the top of the rock. It's a bird's eye view of the entire region the trees so tall reaching for the sun the ruins of various things including a giant statue that looks like Andraste. “Fairbanks, what is that statue the one that looks like Andraste pointing?” 

“It is called the guide it's southwest of Veridium mine in the nettle pass.” I smile pointing out a flock of the most colorful birds I have ever seen to Sera. 

“Welcome to INKY ROCK!” Sera yells and I laugh spinning lithely looking down to see Bull watching. 

“Congratulations Ashkaari, now can you please come down?” 

I nod plotting my decent which is going well until the last 20 feet where Sera steps on one hand while the other flares knowing there are rifts near. I have given up figuring out when it will react though I brace for the impact of the earth land instead in Bull's arms getting a startled yelp from me. “See Solas your world is just fine.” 

“You heard me say that?” I nod. “Point of clarification I said the world not mine, I do not lay claim to you in any way.” twist of lip, “That does not endure me to you does it?” 

I snort, “That you think of me as the world but not yours?” I shrug, “Bit of relief actually, to live your life through someone else to hang your entire world on one person is foolishness on both parts the one who does it as well as the one who allows it.” Wink, “See I pay attention when you speak.” 

“I remember when I told you that, you had decided to pursue Blackwall in earnest.” 

“I can still shoot him if you want Inky. We gonna find out about the Freemen or keep yammering?” I hook an arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek. “Off Inky, we both know you prefer bananas.” 

“Bananas? Oh.” I blush. “Fairbanks, let's talk Freemen shall we?” He's the same height I am, his green surcoat patched many times. He wears it like a nobleman though his dark hair pulled half way back and his eyes clear as they regard me. 

“Indeed, there are 5 total but to get to the last one you will need to get through the other four Sister Costeau, Chevalier Auguste, Commander Duhaime and Maliphant.” He Indicates on the map in front where each of these are. “Fifth one is the hard one I haven't been able to get his name.” 

“Okay, we have what we need with the information, thank you.” I grab the papers he hands over headed back out to put the papers away on Gypsy when the mark flares again. 

“It would seem your mark is spitting again as you put it.” Solas tilts his head. 

“Indeed, let's figure out where it's coming from and deal with it.” Done with the rift we head back to the camp and I am plotting with the team well into the night. 

“Sister Costeau.” I call out and am met with a woman in full plate wielding a mace and shield. Once dead there are captives in the back of the cave. One of whom is named Gertrude, she begs for release which I grant watching as she and the others run to Watcher's Reach. 

Auguste is in a substantial fortress mostly made of wood called Argon's Lodge. I get an idea to have some of the refugee's from Fairbank's group move there. His two handed hammer is a fair match to my sword and blade. Thankfully Bull is better cleaves the man nearly in two. “Think Fairbanks will like these quarters better?” 

I nod to Dorian's observation headed to the Reach to tell him. “I agree, come see us when you have a chance we won't forget this Lioness.” 

Duhaime has taken over Villa Maurel which was abandoned by the owner Lord Ramond Maurel. Duhaime's great axe nearly cleaves Dorian in half the only thing stopping it Bull's ax as I toss Dorian away. “Dorian!” 

“Fine, amatus though that man is going to pay for that!” Dorian's horror spell wraps the man up as Bull backs off allowing the mage to truly vent his temper. “Never piss off a mage Duhaime, it gets you dead.” 

“Sera!” Solas is a hair too late watches as Maliphant stabs the archer in the back manages to throw the man away. “I need to heal her Lioness, it's bad.” 

I nod dealing with the rogue as he tries to get around Bull and I. Dorian tries to set him on fire only to have his magic blocked. “I want his amulet when we are done.” I am dancing out of the blades he is very fast as Bull deals with two others. Holy smite has Maliphant on the ground for a moment and I manage to get him in the heart dead before he hits the ground. I do hand Dorian the amulet, “Interesting, you might think to wear this one actually is very fire resistant.” I put it on hiding it under my armor. 

“Hold still Sera, you need me to heal you.” 

“No, keep your magic in you don't want it, don't need it stop!” I sigh headed towards her holding her hand. “It's okay Sera he's just going to heal you nothing to be afraid of.” 

“He's going to get into my mind.” 

“No that's what Dorian does, notice Dorian is over there.” I point towards the mage. 

“I want no part of her mind of that I assure you.” Dorian answers wryly with a wink. 

“Here, I'll hold your hand while he heals you okay?” She nods and Solas casts healing and I chuckle at Sera's screwed up face. “Relax Sera, he's done.”

“Ar lasa mala revas.” Solas states sees her eyes go huge, “You are now free.”

“Boss, wouldn't be a bad idea to set up here for a few days.” Bull is looking around the villa and I nod. “Spider patrol?” 

“Yes please, see if we can get some real beds.” I glance around the main entrance it is huge in its opulence the blue walls edged with gold the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Staircase is one of those grand affairs with double landings the picture of a lord on horseback framed in the middle of the top landing. Top landing also has a fireplace and a couch with two wingback chairs. 

“Nice digs your worship.” Scout says and I smile. “Oh scout Gerin your worship, let me know if you have any messages to go out and I will make sure they are delivered.” I nod handing him the ones I do have. 

It's not long before I get messages back.  
_We have evidence pointing to the Freemen working with the Red Templars to smuggle red lyrium but nothing with the Templar leader's name on it. I suggest we pose as a surviving Freemen cell and re-establish connection with the red Templars, asking for a meeting to receive further instruction._ Leliana suggests and it's hard to not nod in agreement with this plan. 

_They've already sent reinforcements to the Graves to protect their operation there. We can capture some. Deny them lyrium long enough they will talk._ Cullen's suggestion is a surprise. 

_Let's do it your way Cullen we both know they won't last long meanwhile it might take weeks to get the connections we need. - Lioness_

_Trina,_  
_We have the name of the red Templar lieutenant who was dealing with Maliphant and the Freemen: Carroll. He is expected to be at the Lion's Pavilion two days from now. Do what is necessary to stop him, but for my sake, make it quick. I knew him once, a_ _long time ago._  
_Cullen_

I read the note again shake my head no, “It can't be.” I let the note flutter to the floor shaking my head no sitting down hard in the chair. 

“Boss?” Bull is to me in a moment his eye catching the paper on the ground picking it up. “Talk to me boss, what's wrong?” 

“This can't be right; he was a good guy one of the best how could he fall? How could this happen?” I am pacing running through a dozen ideas none of which I can do. “I can fix this, we can fix him.” I am off to find Varric knowing he is probably in the kitchen headed there passing Dorian who is sitting on the floor going through the books we found in the library of the Chateau d'Onterre. 

“Boss, stop you need to talk to me so I can help you.” I shake my head no spy Varric above on the balcony. “Varric, I think she's looking for you stay still.” 

“Red Lyrium, have you found a way to stop it from spreading once the Templars are dosed with it?” I am begging with my eyes. 

“I'd love to tell you yes Lioness but no we haven't. It's just as deadly to come off of as the regular shit and acts twice as fast why?” He searches my gaze as I take the seat on the balcony disturbing hundreds of years of dust causing Varric and I both to wave away the cloud. 

“Have we taken red Templars and actually tried to get them off of it?” I am curious. 

“Yes with no success. I am going to stop talking if you keep looking like I am breaking your heart. What is this about? Commander hasn't been dosed has he?” Hand on my shoulder for that. 

“No, Cullen is fine. Just a very dear friend is dosed, hence why I asked.” I indicate the note in Bull's hand. “I want him alive, if there is a chance we can help him I want to.” 

“It would be kinder to kill him Lioness, you know this.” I shake my head no at Varric's comment stand headed to the garden. 

“Stop boss, you are panicking.” Bull catches me hangs onto me as I fight his grip. “Calm down boss, you want him alive I will try but we are walking into a pretty decent fight against red Templars with him as the leader.” 

“If I can talk to him I can help him.” Head shake no. 

“This is not a wild horse for you to talk to with a bag of oats and a rope.” Dorian comments joining us on the balcony. 

“Let me go Bull.” It’s the only warning he’s going to get as he does release me and I head to my room pulling one of my sketchbooks from my pack flipping through it. 

“What is that?” 

I snap the book closed looking at Bull before hiding the book behind my back. “Nothing.” 

“Boss, that was a picture of me, what was I holding?” 

I open it back up to the page he is talking about I had actually been studying the picture on the other page. It is a sketch of Cullen on his knees a desire demon has her hand on his shoulder behind him is the scattered bodies of other Templars. Picture that is fascinating Bull though is a picture of him, axe over shoulder my head held by my hair dangles from his other the breach is in the back the rest of the companions scattered bodies behind him. At the bottom I had written Anaan es Qun, victory is the Qun. “Why would you draw this?” He’s flipped backward to others I have one for every single companion even Dorian. 

“I draw them so they don’t come true.” I state it simply snatching the book when he goes a bit too far back. 

“Ah, you finally got to see the Nightmare book.” Dorian walks in plucking the book from my fingers and flipping to his. 

“You know about this?” 

Dorian nods, “Had her make a copy of mine so I don’t take the temptation, Sera has hers as well. She drew most of these right after Adamant.” Blackwall’s shows him looking in a mirror his reflection half him half darkspawn. That one I hadn’t expected to come out of my hand had driven me away from him for days before I could look at him and not see it. 

“You drew this one after you first met me though; did you fear me that much?” 

I shrug, “Guess part of me did when I draw I close my eyes, it is only what I want to draw until it is done.” 

“I’d never do this, not willingly.” 

I nod, “I know but your biggest fear is possession, you look kind of possessed in that picture.” 

He flips to the other companions, “You’ve never drawn anything else with me in it?” 

“Not in the nightmare book as Dorian likes to call it.” 

He arches his eyebrow, “there are other books with me in them?” I nod pull my sketchbook I carry all the time pass it to him. “You draw Dorian a lot.” 

I smile at that, “I draw all of the mages a lot.” I stop him on Vivienne spectral blade in hand as a frozen terror towers over her she is fighting another magic glowing in her other hand. 

“Not many of Cole.” 

I shake my head no, “He is difficult it’s as if my mind doesn’t want to grab and keep him.” I take the books back stashing both of them. “Dorian, did you need something?” 

Shrug of shoulders, “Found an interesting book on the fauna of the area figured you might want it for reference when you draw, it’s old.” 

I smile flipping through the book stopping on a picture of the August Ram. “Make any headway on our other project?” 

Scowl for that, “No, if it wasn’t what I think it is I’d hand it over to the Inquisition but I don’t want to hand it over if it really is a grimoire that belonged to one of the priests.” 

“If you need a massage to relax those shoulders or someone to bring you more wine let me know.” 

“Your magic hands as Bull call them and my shoulders? I might just take you up on that.” 

“Now Boss, no offering the hands to others.” 

I laugh, “Jealousy is interesting on you Bull my hands are at your service Dorian.” 

Bull looks around my room for a moment, “I think it’s Sera’s turn to cook we might want to watch her.” I chuckle as Dorian leaves. “Ever give some thought to one of these monstrosities?” He indicates the bed which I shake my head at. 

Headboard is a lion face the four posts on the bed painted a gaudy gold the covers and bed hangings an ocean blue the foot board the same lion as the headboard. Four of me could fit in the damn thing but Mace enjoys it. “No, I much prefer my plain bed at SkyHold.” My bed is a simple affair, all unfinished wood the size enough to fit two comfortably I couldn’t even tell you what color my bedspread is it’s been a while since I have been there. 

“Tomorrow, Carroll the only one you want out of that fight alive?” I nod. “How are you going to control him, we can’t put him to sleep he can cleanse it. If his smite is half of yours controlling him is going to be difficult.” 

I shake my head no, “Don’t worry about that, I can control Carroll I’ll put him on Gypsy and ride double with you.” 

“Just don’t blind yourself and get hurt.” I shake my head at that. 

Lion’s pavilion is a platform a roaring lion statue in the middle of it, columns covered in vines and flowers giving the spot an almost romantic feel to it as I glanced at Carroll and his three goons, it had been a hard fight to get to this and I felt Solas’ magic slide over me trying to heal the gash to my waist but every time I moved it ripped open though the blood had stopped to a slow leak I needed to end this quickly. “Carroll.” I rip off my helmet when it is just him on the platform his companions dead or dying as I walk to be in front of him. There is a faint red glow to him, his eyes always a chestnut with flecks of green red now and I sigh. 

“Katrina.” Recognition flicks through and I smile tentatively. 

“Let me help you Carroll, I can help you.” 

Hand out to me stepping back, “No, stay back. He talks in my head he wants you badly. Maker the things he wants to do with you, kill me please I won’t hurt you.” 

I shake my head no take a step towards him, “Please I can help Carroll I promise just come with me.” 

The red lyrium gives his voice an echoing harmonic, gone is the sarcastic joker I would pull pranks with. Gone is the fun loving man who could coach the most timid mage to try their magic. “Save yourself Katrina, more are coming kill me please I can’t hurt you.” 

“Boss, we got incoming.” 

“The darkness is lite by her flames.” He says to me and I am anguished as I answer. 

“So she may guide our steps to his path.” 

He charges me my blade finding his lung his breath leaving in a woosh, “Hair of gold, eyes of sky claws of steel heart of gold she is Lioness may she roar.’ 

“Always hated when you started that shit.” 

“Such language for a noble.” He dies before he can finish and I am fighting the rest of the Templars as they appear. 

When they are dead I walk back to Carroll taking off his gauntlets pulling the paper contained in the thin pocket there putting it in my pouch unstrapping his chest piece I pry it off carefully along with his helmet. “Varric, write these names down please.” I hand him the chest-piece Finishing with his pouches I find the thin prayer book tuck it into another pouch done with him I move to the others not surprised when I know two others and perform the same service to them. 

“We have been doing this for months this is the first time I have ever seen you do this, what is it?” Dorian asks curious as I write names down. 

“It’s done for every Templar Dorian just I am not the one who normally does it. Templars travel with Leliana’s men and they normally do this.” 

“What are the names in the chest-piece?” 

“Mages they stood in Harrowing for, some families with history of Templars will keep the chest-pieces of their ancestors kind of tradition.” 

“But Harrowing is such a mundane ceremony hardly worth celebrating really.” I arch an eyebrow at Dorian, “Okay it’s very important to the mage but why would it matter to you? Why do these names matter?” 

“For me it was a sense of pride, one of my mages made it through the hardest test we could think of and made it out alive and in full control. We take just as much pride in a mage’s accomplishments as the mage does.” 

“Proud parents taking credit for achievements not theirs.” 

I glance to Solas, “Dorian these are ready to burn please.” He nods as I stack the armor up a piece of paper between each with the Templar’s name and the name of the mages. I leave the bodies of the Templars I don’t know maybe the Templar traveling with Leliana’s group will know them. I offer the chant for the dead Dorian and Varric joining. “We do not take credit Solas, I have never taken credit for the accomplishments of my mages but I have taken the responsibility of their failures. I have watched mages grow from infancy to adulthood it is hard to not be proud of them, to grieve with them, harder to not interfere when you see them fail.” 

“My apologies Lioness, I did not mean to offend.” 

I shake my head no, “let’s get back to the chateau and get ready to ride out. Did you find the laurel?” 

“I did, it is ready to come with us I have chosen five I am hoping more than one might give us better success.” 

“You okay Inky?” Sera asks perched on my bed as I read the missives from SkyHold. 

“Yes why?” I glance at her briefly. 

“Cause you had this plan and you like your plans. It didn’t go.” 

I shrug, “Such is the way of battle.” 

“You know you can cry right, it’s okay?” 

I laugh at that, “Yes I know I can cry Sera trying to get me in your arms again?” 

“Well duh, giant bed, you and I not even a little tempted?” I shake my head no. “Right Bananas, wanna come shoot something?” She tilts her head, “Better idea, come on.” She has my hand and we are out onto the balcony attached to my room. 

After shimming down the column we hit the ground quickly We are almost over the wall when I am yanked down fist connecting with cheek as knee hits lower earns a grunt as I suddenly stop flailing. “Bull.” 

“Boss.” He puts me down crosses arms a stance I mirror. 

“Inky? Where’d you oh.” I glance up to see her balance on the wall. “Leave her alone Bull, she’s coming with me. You are NOT invited.” 

“Invited or not she’s not going with you alone.” 

“Hey Bull?” He glances down to me it’s enough of an opening to uppercut and knock him out cold as I barely catch his head in time to keep him from hitting it on the stones. 

“Oh he’ll never living this down, dropped in one hit.” I scale back up the wall dropping next to her I hear a bark as Mace comes out the front entrance to join us. “Hush mutt, don’t want the rest.” 

“Bull? What happened?” Dorian is to the man as he sits up turning his head and popping his neck rolling shoulders to make sure everything works. 

“Got knocked out by boss.” 

“Katrina hit you?” Dorian is very surprised. 

“Tried to go with her when you were told no?” Varric asks and Bull sighs. “Sera and Mace are with her, they aren’t going far and Sera will bring her back before sundown.” 

“Not worried about most of that Varric, worried what those two might get into we are talking about the pair that scaled a 50 foot rock just so they could name it for the day.” 

Slight chuckle, “Plus turned your horns pink for days put a rock in the Commander’s desk and dumped water on Josephine when she was greeting dignitaries.” 

“Wait she’s never pranked either of you?” Head shakes no, “She ever get Blackwall?” 

Major chuckle from Varric, “Yes, he’d done something to irk Lioness and Sera glued his practice sword into the scabbard, didn’t go the way Sera wanted since he hadn’t used the thing for weeks but by that time he’d irked her again and took the prank for that one.” 

“So where are they going?” Varric shrugs, “Varric, tell me.” 

Head shake no, “Leave them be Bull more you try to grab onto her the more she will evade you. Sometimes you have to trust them to come back.” 

Sera was humming and I was surprised since she was very good at it her voice a sweet alto. Mace ranged ahead chasing deer when he found some as she lead me towards the waterfall. My heart caught a bit when I realized where we were headed, “Silver Falls.” She nodded, “I know you met Blackwall in the cave there but wanted to see if you wanted to swim.” 

“No but I wouldn’t mind a view from the top.” We head up the path and then we are there and I catch my breath. In the entire world there is nothing like seeing an old forest from the tops. Waterfall roaring at your feet, surrounded by the calls of birds and squirrels seeing a herd of August Rams bound across a meadow. Everywhere are spots of color in a sea of green, seeing the statues that seem so foreign yet belong in the landscape. Yes there are wars and rifts and hundreds of things I need to do but on occasion it’s nice to watch the world and be reminded it still marches on. I see where the sun is, “We need to head back otherwise I am really going to be in shit.” 

She laughs at that, “yeah but you needed this.” 

“For a woman who prefers city to woods you are extremely comfortable here.” 

“It’s peaceful and I like the peace.” I shrug at that it’s a Sera answer. 

We are headed back when Mace lets out a yelp and I am racing to him sword drawn. “Easy Mace let me see boy.” He’s running towards me already wolf hot on his heels. 

“Shit.” Sera’s already loosed her bow and I’ve already swung blade and shield. When the wolves surround us she pulls her daggers. “Right ready?” I nod keeping my back to hers as we fight and I am yelling and trying to keep the attention on me letting Sera get free to shoot. One manages to grab my arm getting a startled yelp from me as I stab it with a dagger feel it get kicked off of me as Sera is pulling me up. “You okay yeah?” I nod. “Good let’s get back, you really do look like a lion when you fight, all roaring and shite it’s amazing.” 

“You see me fight all the time Sera.” 

She shrugs as I finish wrapping the arm and tying off the bandage. “Yeah but you’re in armor, with that gold hair all flowing it’s different.” 

I am checking Mace get growled at when I try to really look at the injury to his back leg where the wolf bite him. “Easy boy, we’ll look at it more when we get to the chateau, let’s wash it though. Bath time!” I am a muddy, sopping wet mess when I get Mace clean shaking my head as Sera chortles in glee. I wade in getting most of the mud off giving up on dry boots as I carry them with me carefully making it through the forest. When Varric sees me he is laughing, “Lioness you look closer to a drowned rat then a mighty cat what happened?” 

“She can tell you after she is dry, come on Katrina I’ll warm the water if you want.” 

I shake my head no. “I don’t need another bath just need to get dry can you heal Mace he was bit by a wolf.” 

“I will take care of Mace Lioness, go with Dorian and get dry, Mace come please.” 

I eye Mace critically as he limps. “He was running and playing up until you saw him do not let him play the baby.” Whine for that. 

“He wishes to be pampered, we all crave it on occasion and I will indulge him this once.” I smile watching Solas walk off with Mace as I head up the steps behind Dorian who dries my boots with a flick of his wrist as I head to the bathroom grabbing dry clothes and stripping. 

Opening the door a little I hold out my hand to Dorian who grabs it drying me causing me to moan a little. “That is why you don’t let me do this often, it turns you on.” 

I am drying my hair as I exit already having laid out my wet clothes to dry. I join him by the fire in my room smiling as he makes it burn. I run fingers through my hair not answering for a moment concentrating on getting my hair dry. “Yes, Fire spells have always made me aroused, ice pisses me off no idea why spirit tickles a little healing soothes.” 

“You are an interesting one amatus.” 

I raise an eyebrow, “when you cast fire it’s like having warm hands all over me at once.” 

He leans forward placing a hand on my elbow, “So if I do this?” Hand moves from elbow to wrist his fingers slightly heated and I flush completely standing up shivering for a moment before returning to the chair and working on my hair again. “Huh.” 

I have my head down concentrating, “What none of your paramours have reacted that way?” 

“No, most of my paramours were fellow mages give me a good lightning mage any day.” 

I chuckle at that. “Smell doesn’t bug you?” 

“Ah the ozone smell not much, burn a little black lotus and you can’t smell it at all.” I feel his hands on my head drawing the hair through his fingers drying it as he does. “You are going to be here for hours at this point and as much as I love the gold I prefer to see your face.” He notices the bandage on my arm at that point, “you were injured?” 

I flip my hair back over finishing taming it as I hold the arm out to him, “Wolf bite, not a big deal. I planned on cleaning it and taking a health potion before bed.” 

“Did Solas ever finish with the one on your waist?” 

I shake my head no, “I wouldn’t sit still long enough for it.” 

“Let me see it and I’ll get it healed.” I stand rolling my pants down drop to the floor my hip exposed as I lean over the chair. “Health potion would have made this one scar, easy now.” I am still as his fingers glance over it sealing it. “You're okay after Carroll?” 

I shrug “Are you okay after Trysta?” 

I feel his magic surge for a moment. “No.” 

I search his face as he concentrates on healing. “Who was she?” 

Small chuckle, “Jealous amatus? Don’t be, she was a friend from another life another Dorian.” 

“Have I changed you that much?” 

Laugh for that, “Yes but I thank you for it; I am still me just I like this version better.” 

I nod, “I like him to.” 

“Attacked by wolves!” Bull is bellowing and I look to see Sera behind him. 

“We’re fine you big spoilsport! We had fun right Inky?” I smile as Bull looks at Dorian’s hand on my waist magic flowing and I smile wanly. 

“This was from the Templar fight, nothing to do with Sera.” I gesture at my arm, “Wolf bite nothing serious stop please.” 

“You don’t want me to go fine, take one of us though okay?” 

“She did! I was with her, you saying I’m not good enough to keep her safe? How many times have I saved you in battle huh? I can keep her safe Bull don’t need you.” 

“Stop!” I command glaring at Bull. “Apologize Bull; she can keep me safe she did keep me safe. I took this injury earlier does that mean you can’t protect me?” 

“Boss.” I glare and he sighs, “Sorry Sera, you are right.” 

“Bloody shits you love her! Ha ha Bull’s in love, big lout.” 

“Sera stop.” Eyes meet mine, “I do not love her.” He grabs Sera as she is dancing around, “I am doing my job.” 

“Right sorry.” Bull releases her. 

“Sera, tonight was fun we will do it again.” 

“Right Inky! Love you!” 

I giggle, “Love you too Sera!” I glance to Dorian who is working on my arm. “You done yelling or are you waiting so I can throw stuff?” My eyes meet Bull’s for a moment. 

“I’m good just be careful.” 

I arch an eyebrow when he leaves at Dorian. He finishes with the arm no scar on it hands me the cloth and sits back. “Not even going to comment?” 

Head shake no, “that part of your life is already complicated without extra help.” 

I laugh, “I remember a certain someone saying go for it you deserve it!”

He shrugs, “I had no idea I was traveling with a siren in the flesh.” I shake my head, “Legend has it they would lure men to their deaths with their beauty not a good analogy for you honestly. You are easy to love Katrina.”

“Easier to leave.” 

“Each of us must face our demons, he chose his path, was dedicated to it and tried to save you from it, his mistake was in thinking you would actually let him go.” 

“I should have, I should have let the ax or rope have him it would have been easier.” 

“It would have been wrong, he’s tried to atone for the mistakes he made you’ve chosen to give him the chance to cement his second chance do not regret that.” 

I don’t answer for a long time. “I regret us, I regret being that much of a fool I fell in love with the lie.” 

Chuckle for that, “We all do that darling.” 

“You’ve never lied to me.” 

It’s a statement I know to be true, “I never will. I’m too pretty to have scars amatus.” I laugh at that, “Varric is probably setting up for Wicked Grace care to join or we can play chess?” 

I shake my head no, “Think I am going to finish packing and sleep.” Shrug of shoulders and he is gone. 

*****************************************)(****************************************

I glance at the specialized saddle bags to carry the potted laurels in them on Solas’ mare. “It’s genius, how did you figure it out?” 

Solas points to Varric. “Master Tethras and I worked on it, needed something that wouldn’t upset the horse too much but needed to be secure enough to take a good gallop.” There are wooden arms with a base to put the pot on the arms coming up to connect to a dowel the arms are bowed to accommodate the round portion of the flanks they sit on and it does not hang down low enough to bother the little mare as they fit snugly in the saddlebags.

“Where is the fifth one?” I count only four. 

“It died this morning; I am still working on the right water mixture to keep them alive while planted.” 

“Let’s hope you figure it out, I do not wish to upset Leliana.” 

“I thought these were requested by Ser Rylan.” 

“They were, but the person he is giving them to is Leliana, if it goes right it’s a bride gift.” 

“He’s that serious?” Bull is surprised. 

“He’s been courting her for months, he’s creative weaving in the Marcher with the Orlesian traditions I’ll give him props there.” I smile at Varric’s comment. “Been helping him out Lioness?” 

I shake my head no, “Never have been properly courted actually Hawke wouldn’t have wasted his time on it being a Ferelden and Blackwall isn’t the type for which I am thankful for leave that mess to the poets and the romantics.” 

“You mean to tell me he never gave you flowers, wrote a poem or even took you on a picnic?” Dorian’s affronted and shocked. 

“Only once to flowers, can you really see him doing poetry? This is Blackwall we’re talking about and I took him on a picnic. Don’t worry Dorian, there were a hundred other things he did, we did, love doesn’t have to be grand gestures and big events it’s the way he leaves his left pauldron strap undone knowing I’ll check it, it’s making sure I have ribbon to wrap my hilt. Trust me Dorian, I knew I was loved.” I say it bitterly. 

“If that is the case why do you not forgive him?” 

“Because the man I want shouldn’t need me to fall in love with a lie. He told his men they were attacking a group of soldiers that no one was supposed to live past the encounter, women and children were in that caravan it was the Lord's family. Then when reinforcements showed up when warrants for him and his men were issued he ran. Now he says he did not kill Warden Blackwall but I don’t know, assumed that identity and lived as that. He passed himself off as a Grey Warden to me, to all of us for months. Thousands of opportunities to come clean, 12 of his men were hung for the crime and he stayed free. Only when the second in command was facing the noose did he decide to come clean and again rather than tell me he snuck off into the night hoping I wouldn’t figure it out.” I take a breath, “That is the man I loved Solas, I cannot forgive him.” I glance to Solas, “how could I?” 

“Boss, why was most of that not read out with the charges?” 

“It was.” Varric comments, “There wasn’t anything about the 12 men of his group but that information probably wasn’t on the prelim report she used to judge him.” 

I shake my head no, “It was, and I chose to not state it took Josephine and Leliana both to convince me to not kill him by my own hand. His biggest advocate though was Cullen.” 

“Really? I figured Commander would have killed him even if you didn’t.” 

I shake my head no, “Commander would never kill Blackwall I do my own killing I own my deeds and my dead only then can you be fairly judged.” I offer Bull a smile, “Want to learn the right pirouette? Anaan has enough muscle to do it.” 

“Ugh all the fancy riding still won’t make your horse fly.” 

I arch an eyebrow at Sera, “Gypsy flies, it’s short but he can.” 

“Now this I have to see.” 

I smile, “Show you when we camp tonight.” 

When I attach the lunge-line Gypsy snorts, “I know but I want to show off and you love to so humor me.” His saddle is off there is nothing but a halter and a line on him, golden coat gleaming in the dying sun and I smile as he takes a moment to just play. I warm him up with a couple of levade; he gets fancy and gives me a courbette. “Show off.” He piaffes for a moment and I ask for another courbette the leaping rear something he adores to do. My first request for a capriole, the flying leap is met with a head toss. “Come on big boy, you know you want to show her you can do this, Anaan can’t it’s one up on the big boy.” 

“Anaan doesn’t need to do any of this fancy shit.” I laugh. 

I nod, “True and Dorian’s mare has the highest one of these I have ever seen, hers however are because she doesn’t like mud not because I asked her to.” Chuckles for that. “Capriole Gypsy now!” He does it perfectly. 

“I’ll be damned he does fly.” Sera claps. “Again!” 

I ask and he does strutting when he is done. “Yes, well done oh golden horse, I think dinner is in order after that yes?” I jump up on Sunlight as Bull gets back on Anaan. “Watch me.” I state collecting the little mare up she is so different than Gypsy satin smooth in movement and eager to please. I turn to the right while she is collected up doing the pirouette in the trot first. “She can do it in two he’ll need three. Basically you are picking her up and turning her when you pick him up get light in the saddle like you are going to jump up.” It proves as a good analogy as Anaan does it after a couple of tries. “Tada, well done both of you.”

“Could he just pick up his feet and spin?” 

I nod, “He could but it would be difficult and that movement requires a rider that can give that instruction. Most tend to lean when they give the cue and that throws the horse’s balance off. Riding is a game of balance you ride so well because you are very balanced on the ground your body automatically compensates for the extra weight of armor, weapon all of that but when you are on Anaan you let him dictate it which works for him. I have to balance Gypsy, he’s lazy and selfish. Sunlight here is very sensitive slight movement will throw her off so she takes a lot of my skill to ride but I love her honesty either you can do it on her or you cant. Dorian’s mare,” I sigh, “Bit of a diva, much like her rider, she’ll practice because she must be perfect but repetition pisses her off.” 

“So if you were trying to teach someone to ride who would you use?” 

Varric asks curious, “Anaan, steady, dependable and unflappable forgives easily but not willing to take abuse series of wrong riders would ruin him though which is why I’d never offer.” 

“Why not Gypsy, he is yours and you are very familiar with him.” Solas is curious. 

I shake my head no, “Thunders are notoriously one person horses it’s why we kill them when their riders die. Also I’m the only person that’s ever ridden him and I really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else just tear up a bit when they realized the man Sten bribed with Cookies became a raving lunatic? 
> 
> Also, girlfriend's rock and a girlfriend like Sera that wants you to climb 50ft in the air to cheer you up? EVEN BETTER!


	30. Tentatively Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Riding into SkyHold we are greeted by Rylan who takes the four pots from Solas with thanks as the pair walk off talking care and such. “Trina.” I turn warm arms enfold me lips trace temple I turn away to stop further delight in being held instead. “Come see me when you’re settled.” Chin tipped up kiss to lips chastely and he is gone as I untack Gypsy get Solas’ mare settled as well. Myra grabs by gear and I grab Solas’ taking a moment to drop it in his room before heading to deal with mine but stopping at Vivienne first. 

“Ah you are just back then, come see me tomorrow I want you to come with me on a small trip. We won’t be gone long but it’s important.” 

I nod, “I will see you tomorrow when do you want to leave?” 

“Couple of days? Josephine will need to arrange for the boat.” 

I nod, “I have council in the morning but I will make sure she knows and I will have lunch with you if that is acceptable.” 

“It is thank you darling.” I nod headed for my chambers Mace on my heel though something catches his attention and he is off as I see Myra going through the clothing in my packs. 

“Bath is almost ready, food is being sent up, and Blackwall was already here and told to leave.” 

I shrug, “Probably looking for Mace, they’ll find each other.” 

I am fed, bathed and clothed headed over to Cullen’s office through the Rotunda when Solas calls up, “Lioness. Come see me please.” I am down the stairs quickly following him to the small bedroom where I take a seat on the chair as he closes the door. “If you wish to proceed with a relationship with Commander than you will need to take precautions again.” I nod, “Pregnancy right now would be disastrous. Wait you nodded.” I nod again. “I will make the batch and have Myra bring them to your room, do not miss these.” 

“I won’t Solas; I never have before I won’t start now though to be fair we’re not there yet.” 

“You haven’t seen each other for weeks; if that does not spur action I am not sure what will.” I laugh. “Go, I know you were on your way to see him, my apologies for the detour.” 

“Are we truly okay after the mine?” 

“I know you say it was your decision, I know you shoulder blame that is not yours. You warned me your choices were limited and I failed to see reason, hopefully it will not happen again.” 

I shake my head, “you were not wrong, I am sorry that I disappointed you.” 

“You didn’t disappoint me Katrina; you made the choices that needed to be made based on the situation at hand.” He places a hand on my shoulder, “You did not fail yourself you did not fail those mages you did what you could and in the end that is all any of us can.” 

I nod leaving and passing across the bridge to Cullen. He’s at his desk missives piled high. His armor is off and he is in pants and leather tunic my mouth nearly waters at the sight of him. “Trina.” He is to me in a moment hand cupping face eyes searching mine before he kisses me and they are the best kisses sweet and long with lots of hidden promises before there is a knock on his door two seconds before a scout comes in. “Ah, my apologies Commander, here are the reports from Leliana I’ll put them on the desk.” Once the scout is gone Cullen chuckles as he heads to the desk to deal with the missives. 

”Cullen.” 

He glances up shakes his head, “My apologies Trina, come let us catch up.” We are sitting on the couch shortly and I wonder if it’s wise to lose this. He is my oldest male friend do I truly want to confuse that? “What are you thinking?” 

That I am scared to lose this, that I am not ready for this. “Nothing and a thousand things at once.” I answer. 

Hand reaches to cup my face, “We have time Trina, give us a chance you know I want you.” I nod, accept the kiss that goes with that declaration when I push him back and straddle him I am caught a chuckle as he pulls away. “Let me court you properly Trina, please.” I sigh biting my lip as he pulls it from my teeth kissing me again. “Tonight let me touch you, please.” I nod, accept the kisses and the feather light touches until we are both going up in flames and there is another knock and another scout. 

“Commander?” 

I contain my giggle at his sigh. “Put them on the desk.” 

“Commander I also brought you food was told to remind you training with the recruits tomorrow.” 

Cullen’s groan could easily have been a moan as I trace kisses up his neck to his ear nibbling gently. “Thank Thank you.” I smile mischievously as fingers slide between us to trace his chest. “Trina.” That is definitely a moan as I inch the shirt up feathering kisses on his stomach. When there is another knock   
I groan drawing away from him as he stands meeting the Templar at the door. 

“Problem with the mages Commander, it was handled by the Templars but wanted to inform you and ask your opinion.” 

He glances back at me, “Give me a minute and I’ll join you.” Cloak is put on and he walks to me, “Join me for lunch?” 

I shake my head no, “Breakfast with nobles, lunch with Vivienne and I am headed back out in a couple of days. I’ll catch you when I can.” Kiss pressed to my forehead as he heads out and I slip out a few minutes later headed to the Tavern, I am going to need drinks lots of them to get through a formal courtship with Cullen. 

****************************************************)(*****************************

“I am going to show you the reason why I needed the Wyvern heart.” Vivienne states. Traveling with Madam de Fer is a privilege I had not thought to experience. “I know we are only here for a very short time but I did schedule a salon and there is a play you must see.” I nod, I can’t speak I am laced into a fully boned corset by Vivienne's maid and the elf is stronger than she looks. Our first stop though is the chateau of Bastion, it’s where we are staying actually and I am amazed at the flowers and beauty again. “I promise to give you time to sketch, I see your eagerness.” 

I shake my head no, “I am not sure I could truly give it justice Madame, I just wow.” 

When we are shown into a bedroom I am wary even as Vivienne quickly goes to the bedside. “I am here my darling.” Potion is taken out of her pocket and given to the older man and I am speechless, this is her duke. 

“Vivienne.” 

His eyes clear a bit, “Yes darling.” Vivienne takes his hand. 

“It will be all right my love.” 

When he drops the hand I can see Vivienne’s shoulder’s brace, “Bastion, my darling?” I am to her in a moment hand on shoulder. “Never forget I love you.” I see her physically shaking herself off the steel of her name being strapped around her like armor. “There is nothing here now. You will excuse me if I need to make arrangements.” 

I pull her for a moment giving her a hug and she returns it. “Take the time you need, I will help if I can.” 

“You are a good friend Inquisitor, I need to cancel the salon but there is no reason for you to not go to the play. I will join you back at SkyHold when I get this under control.” I retreat to the main part of the house won’t admit to hearing her cry. 

I know why she wanted to see the play, it is a beautiful play about a woman who catches a man’s eye but is quickly dismissed solely on the fact she is a peasant. Woman decides to make herself worthy to catch the man’s eye and makes one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen, man is ensnared and begs for her forgiveness, she turns him down and he sets about to court her correctly. As he courts her the woman makes her dresses to go on these dates and sells the old ones to pay for the materials for new ones. Those she sells becomes popular, by the time the man is ready to marry her she is rich on her own and they marry for love. “Inquisitor?” I incline my head, “Lord Abercrombie, it is good to see you here with the war stopped we have a moment to breathe it seems. I nod in agreement, “I heard about Duke Bastion, his death will shake a few pillars of power but he was wise in his choice of successor.” 

“Who did the costumes for this play do you know?” 

Smile for that, “Madame’s dressmaker of course, the woman is a genius most of the women would need to wait months if not years to get an appointment but you I am sure Madam can get you one.” I smile, “I can introduce you if you like.” I nod take the offered arm as we make our way backstage. “Duchess Juliard, this is Inquisitor Lady Trevelyan, she was admiring your handiwork.” 

We incline our heads to each other. “Bit tall for my work but I am sure I can figure something out.” 

I shake my head no, “I adore your work and I would be honored by a piece but I am more interested in your cloth selection.” 

“Ladies if you will excuse me it seems my wife is ready to leave.” 

I smile, “What do you know of cloth Inquisitor?” 

“I own a wool dying company so not nearly enough to speak with any authority. I am an artist however and would love to draw one of your dresses the one in the second act for the garden date?” She nods, pulling the dress. “If possible might I come tomorrow before the play starts to draw the dress in the background of the scene?” 

She thinks, “Will you need the actress?” 

I shake my head no, “Just the dress and no I will not be wearing it and no it will not get dirty.” 

“You have intrigued me Inquisitor as you wish.” 

I return the next day to find her servant there along with her and the supplies I need. “I will do the rough sketch now, will have to go back to SkyHold to get the colors correct.” 

“I thought of that, finish and I have a gift for you.” It does not take me long as I drape the dress over the table the skirt shown to full beauty the flowers and trees behind it perfect. “You possess a rare talent Inquisitor, it is I who am honored by the choice of my dress.” I am done allowing the sketch to dry as the servant takes the dress away and we enjoy pastries and tea. “This is SkyHold?” She’s flipping through the sketch book and I glance and nod. “Where is this?”

I smile, “Kirkwall actually, there is their theater house, Viscount’s palace and the gallows.” 

“You attention to detail is stunning.” I smile, “Who is this?” 

“Commander Cullen he’s the head of the Inquisition forces.” 

Her servant approaches and she excuses herself. “Your gift Inquisitor, so you may get the colors correct.” It’s a bundle of swatches of the fabrics she used for the dresses and I thank her leaving. 

**********************************************************************************

When I return to SkyHold it is alone Vivienne staying to deal with Bastion's death. I am crossing between stable and tavern when the dulge of rain starts and I am running make it into the Tavern dropping my hood as Cabot nods greetings. “Take off the cloak and gloves and I’ll get you set up near the fire.” I nod in thanks draw boots and socks off as well Sasha grabbing the mess and taking it into the back to dry. 

“Betting your boots again?” Varric asks joining me and handing me a tankard. 

“No, got caught in the rain Sasha took the mess back to the back to dry. I just got back from Val Royeaux.” 

I take the bowl of stew eyeing it warily, “Bronto this time promise Inquisitor.” I glance to Cabot, “It really is bronto, we’ll not feed you wyvern again I promise.” I'd really not liked the Wyvern had spent the better part of the night and the next day puking. 

I dig in as Varric watches me, “Vivienne didn’t come back with you?” 

I shake my head no. “Her Duke passed she is dealing with the arrangements should be back in a couple of weeks.” 

“Hey boss, Commander is looking for you.” Bull joins us at the fire taps my knee and settles with my feet in his lap. 

“I am sure he’ll find me eventually.” I am enjoying the stew and Bull’s fingers on my feet. 

“I thought you and Curly were getting hot and heavy.” I glance to Varric. 

“We’re courting yes.” 

Bull laughs and takes a swig of the ale. “That explains the love birds.” 

I groan at that, “Please tell me he did not.” 

Varric nods, “Arrived yesterday they are currently in your room.” 

“For a man who has known me as long as he has he knows I hate birds.” 

“Now give Curly credit, at least he’s trying.” 

I glare at Varric, “Who gave him the idea of the birds? Please tell me he isn’t asking you for ideas.” 

“Maybe.” 

I chuckle, “Well when you are giving him ideas remember two things.” 

“What’s that boss?” 

“One you have to travel with me and two, I have a professional pranker on retainer.” 

“Oh do ya now? Welcome back Inky!” Sera jumps into my lap gets back up quickly, “Ugh you’re wet!” 

“Caught in the rain sorry.” 

“Come with me, out of wet clothes now.” I am pulled up. “You can borrow my clothes they’ll fit cept legs. Can’t have you sick.” 

I make it back down to see Dorian has taken my chair place hands on hips. “You are welcome to sit in my lap amatus.” 

I smile at him. “Pretty sure Cullen would not approve.” Bull chimes in. 

“Oh are we finally getting somewhere in the progress department?” 

“Definitely, Curly’s decided to court her.” 

“Really?” I nod. “Why are you not excited about this?” 

“If I wanted courting, I’d try one of the lords.” 

“Darling you are trying one of the lords, Cullen is nobility.” 

“Wait stick in the mud is a noble?” I nod, “Splains a lot.” 

“However he joined the Chantry at 12 so not like he truly went through most of the motions of nobility, learned most of it during officer training.” I offer helpfully. 

“That young?” Dorian’s surprised and I sit on the arm of the chair nodding. 

“Finally bugged the Templars enough they asked for him.”

“Wait he wanted to be a stick in the mud?” Sera is surprised. 

“Sera, I willingly joined the Templars too, it’s good service if you can handle the training.” 

“What stand here and smite that?” 

I shake my head no. “Dorian, you’ve known me for months when have I stood there and smited that?” 

“Fair enough.” I frown for a moment, “Have the Templars been bugging you again?” 

“Again?” Bull asks interest piqued. 

“What did happen to that Templar? I haven’t seen him in weeks.” Varric asks. 

“You won’t.” I answer quickly and coldly. 

“Katrina, it wasn’t that much of an offense.” 

“To you.” I glance to Dorian. 

“Oh.” 

I nod, “Two mages he was working with have been disciplined as well.” 

“You really don’t do things in half measures.” 

“No, I definitely don’t.” 

“Inquisitor!” I am standing in a moment, “Gypsy.” I am to Henry the stable hand in an instant and past him already hear the crashes and the squeals.

“Anaan?” 

Hank shakes his head no, “Some lord’s Strider, new boy put them next to each other and the Strider challenged.” I flatten myself against the wall as gold mane shoots past followed by a white mane. Gypsy’s looking for open ground wants a fair place to challenge where he can move Strider is hot on his heels nipping and biting. 

I glance already seeing the bites and cuts on both but Gypsy’s leg is bleeding freely. “Bring me a bull whip.” Dennet joins me when the whip is handed to me. “You okay Dennet?” 

“Strider hit my arm, broke it likely, we can’t let them fight it out.” 

“I need to get a hold of Gypsy, Hank can you handle the Strider?” 

He shakes his head no, “Savage bastard shouldn’t be a stallion.” 

It is raining hard enough it’s difficult to see. “Kat.” Blackwall is beside me with a rope in his hands. “Grab Gypsy I can handle the Strider.” 

I nod unfurling the whip. “Maker forgive me, I hope Gypsy does.” I crack the whip neither stallion even notices it, walking towards them I continue to try and get their attention to no avail. My first lash lands on Gypsy’s shoulder and he screams as I crack it again this one landing on his neck. He releases his hold on the Strider and I manage to crack it in time to keep the Strider off of him. “Back off Gypsy! Enough!” I send the whip snapping backing him towards the stable see Blackwall trying to wrangle the Strider who dodges and darts makes a run for Gypsy. Snap Gypsy rears lashing out with hooves. “I know and I am sorry boy but I need you to back down.” I am so focused on Gypsy I don’t see the Strider until I’m in his teeth as he grabs my shoulder and flings me. I am ducking hooves and there are squeals and audible snap and then dark. I manage to open eyes realize only minutes have passed as there is a nose nudging me and I grasp the head, “Gypsy.” 

I see the form of the other horse and look to see Blackwall and Bull. “Come on Gypsy, we need to get to her.” 

Teeth are bared hooves are dancing. “Gypsy down.” He settles to his knees as I grab his mane using him to pull myself up everything hurts. I keep fingers in his mane as I land on his chest lips are checking pockets to see if I have treats. “Injured and you look for treats, beast.” I hand him a treat standing on my own. “What happened?” I ask. 

“Strider grabbed and flung you, Gypsy killed him or at least broke his leg I killed him.” Blackwall answers. “Need to hold you Kat, please.” 

I shake my head no. “I thank you for the save and help but you’ll not be touching me.” Not sure if I can handle that without wanting to kiss you, you look fucking delectable in your pants and drenched in rain. Even as I think it heat pools low and I have to turn away. “Come on Gypsy let’s get you cleaned up and see to that cut.” My shoulder is on fire but I’ll deal with it later I need to see to him. I lead him out into the rain for a moment grabbing the towel Henry gives me to clean up the leg and get a look at it. 

“Lioness, I can heal him if you like.” I glance to Solas smiling as he is dry in the stable. 

“Did you fly here Solas?” 

“No why?” 

“How are you dry?” 

“Barrier of course just need to make it displace and coat it evenly.” 

“Of course.” I nod in understanding. “Let me make sure we have all the debris out and yes healing would be lovely.” However Gypsy is not up for it. “Right old fashioned way huh? Okay.” 

Bull and Blackwall are already working on the repairs to the stalls when I hear the commotion and see the Lord coming towards us. “Your beast!” Gypsy offers flat ears while Mace offers growling. “Seems I need to be more specific, your beast horse killed mine!” 

I nod, “Your horse attacked me, this is a Thunder I am sure you are aware of the breed?” 

“He attacked you?” I peel the shirt off of the injury roll my shirt up to show the vivid bruising there. 

“Lioness you should have said how badly you were injured!” 

I shake my head no, “I needed to tend Gypsy first Solas, and I’ll heal later.” 

“Seems you are a horse lord.” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “I am I am also a woman who knows my boy was not innocent in the incident.”

“I am leaving in two days and need a horse.” 

I smile, “You are in luck I have a horsemaster with a farm of them. Dennet, let him have his choice I’ll pay for it.” 

Chuckle as Dennet comes close “Another injury from my boy?” Dennet nods, “My apologies Horsemaster, to be fair I hadn’t had him long prefer mares actually.” 

They wander off as I finish with Gypsy start pitching hay into the now repaired stall leaving Gypsy with Henry to supervise. “Stop Boss, you are injured. Don’t want to get blood in the hay do you?” 

I hand the fork to Blackwall who places his hand on mine causing a flush. Chuckle as he notices the reaction, “Any time love, we both know you want to.” 

“I want more than sheets Rainier.” 

Another chuckle this one hitting every button I have, “I’ll give you more than sheet love, I’ll give you whatever you want.” He’s cupping my face, “We both know what you want.” 

I bit my lip hear the moan that causes, “Cullen.” I step away from him to return to Gypsy. 

“So the Lion is courting, this should be interesting.” Truer words have never been uttered. 

*********************************************************************************

With Gypsy injured and spring dumping enough rain on the paths to make it treacherous I am stuck in the castle. Birds were the first gift, second are several lengths of ribbon which land at the bottom of my jewelry box. Third is a silk cloak and the final gift that makes me seriously talk to him is a fruit basket. “You told him to get me a fruit basket?” I am toting the gift through the castle and plop it down on the table near Dorian who is laughing and wiping his eyes. 

“Oh Maker I owe Varric a silver.” 

“So happy I can amuse you.” I sit in the chair across from him with a huff. “What is wrong amatus?” 

“I am stuck here and I should be out there.” I indicate the window.

“If it ever stops raining that might be possible.” 

“Lioness, here is the salve for your hands.” 

Solas makes the climb and waits as I pull the gloves off and Dorian’s gasp is audible, “Is that nettleroot?” 

I nod. “My paramour’s addition to a perfectly fine lotion.” 

“Why would he put those in?” 

“Flowers were pretty.” Solas comments. 

“Wait he knows?” I am horrified. 

“No, I simply asked what he had used them for, managed to not yell at him and made this knowing you would need it, should be gone in a few hours thankfully you only put it on your hands.” 

“I’ve yet to find a lotion equal on hands to this but it’s too greasy for body, thankfully. Any idea what the next gift is so I can head it off?” 

Both shake their heads no, “Lotion was my idea, fruit was Dorian's. Birds were Leliana’s, cloak was Vivienne, ribbons were Josephine’s no idea what Sera suggested and Bull refused to help.” Solas states. 

“I didn’t refuse, just figured he needed to do this on his own.” Bull is leaning on the post. Dorian tosses an apple to him, “Fruit?” Bull laughs, “Oh he really did take your ideas. Sera suggested cookies and Varric suggested a book one of his I think the smut series.” 

I roll my eyes, “Not a big reader actually.” 

“I know, positive he didn’t ask Blackwall.” 

“Rumors have it you’ve been seen dining with him by the way.” Dorian's statement comes with an arched eyebrow,

I frown at that, “I haven’t seen Blackwall in days not since I threw the flowers at him.” 

“He gave you flowers?” Shock is evident in his voice. 

“No, another noble did.” 

“What warranted the throwing then?” 

I shake my head no, “Doesn’t matter, I haven’t seen him since.” I glance to the window see the sun making a rare appearance, “Are you enjoying teaching?” 

I ask Dorian who snorts, “Some are eager some are challenges, some would rather just sleep with me I’ll let you guess which group is the majority.” 

Breathe I think when he winks, “Sleep with you of course, wildly inappropriate but so long as their adults.” 

Dorian laughs, “No amatus, I’ll not be sampling the students no matter how delectable.” 

I shrug. “How is the pet project?” 

“Done, notes are on your desk it is what I thought it was and as such has been secured accordingly.” 

I nod. “Heard anything from the Qunari yet?”

“Nothing which makes me more nervous actually, part of my network has been quiet too quiet, I may need to sort it out when the rain lets me.” 

I nod, “Work with Leliana if needed, your network is ours so if there are issues we need to know it.” Bull nods finishing the apple and handing me an orange. 

I toss it to Varric who catches it, “Not a fruit fan?” 

I shrug, “Prefer grapes actually small portable wildly expensive anywhere but Orlais.” I smile slightly, “Oh and Bananas as Sera reminds me though I’ve never had one.” 

“You’ve never had a banana?” Bull’s surprised. 

“No.” I snag a grape and start peeling it with my nails; tossing it into Dorian’s mouth he does the same for me. 

“Wait Sparkler learned to peel his own grapes?” We do the toss again and I smile as his throw is a little off and I have to catch it with my hand instead. 

I sigh and stand up, “Need to check on Gypsy, enjoy the fruit Dorian.” 

I almost put the gloves back on when Solas stops me, “Leave them off or at least launder these before you put them back on.” 

I sigh at that. “Okay thank you.” I see the notes from Dorian in a bound portfolio and drop them into my desk locking the drawer I do not need those laying out. Dressed with my waterproof cloak on I hit the main hall I have an idea and run back upstairs digging the ribbons out of my jewelry box. Getting to the stables I see Blackwall working on a griffon and ignore him to deal with Gypsy who is as bored with the confinement as I am. “I know boy, but we are going to make you pretty.” I smile as I groom him from head to toe threading the blue ribbon into his main as I french it finishing it and setting his tail into a triple braid. 

“Kat what are you doing?” Blackwall comes over when I am in Rain’s stall the gelding already enjoying the attention. 

“Dressing up the horses.” Snort for that, “Haven’t done it since I was a child we used to do this when it rained outside I have all these ribbons figured why not.” 

“Have at it.” He moves off and I continue Rain’s mane isn’t that long I chose button braids for it running the ribbon around them when I am finished the black a stark contrast against his white mane. Scotch is next his mane I do a lattice using rope from the bales of hay to make it work weaving the yellow ribbon through it when I am done. Sunlight’s mane receives the same treatment the pale green fetching on her. Syn, Dorian’s mare receives a running braid the purple gorgeous against her black mane. 

“Here you are.” I smile as I lay on Anaan’s back to get his done. 

“Are those the ribbons I gave you?” I nod, “Good use for them actually.” 

I continue to work glancing at him. “You needed me?” 

He shakes his head no, “Not really.” I finish Anaan's Cullen takes me off the horse sliding me down him in the process and I kiss him stop when I remember where I am. 

“Let me do Tadpole and I can stop.” I refrain from cleaning up the mane as I see Sera has been at it with scissors it is very uneven. Running braid, it is the most horrible braid I have ever done with the different lengths and widths playing hell but it’s got the orange ribbon in it and I shake my head. 

“Come with me?” I tilt my head at him a moment I nod and we are headed back to the main keep and I realize he is in his armor. My curiosity is piqued when we head into the ballroom and I see my armor, and shield. 

“In the ballroom? Josephine is going to shit.” 

He shrugs as I head to my armor putting it on with his help I am grinning. “Best thing I have seen all day.”

“What?” 

“Your smile.” 

I laugh picking up my shield and the practice blades. “Sure about that? Let me beat you a few times and see if you still like this smile.” 

“Trash talk? Oh now you are definitely going to land that perfect backside on the floor!” 

*******************************************************************************&&***********************

“Ah here you two are.” Leliana comes in and watches the pair, “Decent show.” 

Varric moves to stand beside her. “Yes, works as wonderful foreplay too.” 

“Don’t think that’s what they have in mind.” They watch as Cullen manages to knock her down again. “Maker let them work.” 

“From your lips to his ears.” Varric shakes his head though, “Honestly though might be easier for them to stay the way they are. If this doesn’t work?” 

“Their friendship will survive, might take a bit but it would. They mean too much to each other.” 

“Sister I really hope you’re right.” Both of them leave. 

**************************************&&&&&&&&****************************************************************************

My perfect backside does meet the floor and I do smile when I knock his on the ground. When I am on the ground I sweep him seeing the smile on his face I kiss him. Hands land on hips as I straddle him I keep my hands on either side of his shoulders not chancing the claws his tongue is meeting mine in a dual I don’t care who wins. Fingers trace under my armor and I smile move to help him my claw catching on the floor the scrape loud but it’s Cullen’s reaction as he shudders catches my wrists in his hands. “Trina.” Its hungry kisses now and I am undoing buckles as fast as he is armor is discarded in clanks and chimes. 

We are down to leathers when I hear, “Lioness oh.” Mutual groans, “My pardon Commander, Lioness.” Hurried steps as both of us break into laughter collapsing on the floor I am laughing so hard and so is Cullen. 

“Don’t think Josie will see this room the same way again.” I manage sitting to look at Cullen who sits up as well. I look appreciatively at the sculpted arms his sleeveless leather tunic tight against his chest. Rucked up a little there is a glimpse of his happy trail disappearing into pants. I bit my lip when I see it leaning forward to run a finger across it he nearly shudders when I do that catches my hand before letting it go. “Safe Cullen, you are safe with me promise.” I lean forward kissing him again hands on shoulders to push him back, “Let me show you.” I run a hand down the tunic, “No worries we’ll keep it chivalrous, you can’t touch me.” Eye arch for this and I amend, “Hips only.” 

I start on his shoulders running fingers across them and then palms trailing down softly to trace his pecs through the shirt tracing the plains of his stomach down to his waist skirting that member when he tenses fingertips down thighs I smile as he jerks his knee when I get there he's ticklish fingers trace calves then ankles and finally feet I pull the boots off one by one trace hands back up his legs when he would think I would go for the pants I don’t taking my time to inch his shirt up tracing the muscles on stomach, and chest inching the shirt up as I go until he lifts enough for me to take it off. I kiss him smile when I straddle him again lips fallowing the path my hands did tongue enjoying him. Teeth and claws are kept away gentle I need gentle I swirl my tongue on his nipple smiling when it reacts to the stimulation with a moan. I revel in the belly button the light hair that starts there and continues down I know how hard he is smile as his hips thrust against mine needing relief. “Trina.” I trace the outline of the erection with my hands kisses still on chest and nipples. “Trina please.” I smile move down keeping his legs together as I undo the tie reaching in to grab my prize his moan is glutteral hips thrust for friction. Tongue darts out to lick the head hands spasm as he wants to reach for me. 

“Watch me.” I order he raises himself on his elbows to watch me take the tip into my mouth other hand stroking as my hand finishes freeing him with a twist of his hips. “Not going to be able to hold this long Trina.” 

“Don’t, just watch me watch you enjoy this just us Cullen, safe promise.” Kisses go from tip to balls before I suck I am lost in his look of awe as I take him take my eyes off of him for a moment to enjoy this lovely treat and I know it is. Watching a man who commands thousands be undone by me in a ballroom full of armor is heady. His hips are thrusting helplessly his control is gone, “Let go Cullen, it’s okay.” He does and I take it all continue to suck gently until he is empty I clean him up licking my lips. Reaching for the skin of water we brought I swig washing the rest of it down putting him back together. 

“Trina.” 

“Stop, just enjoy what happened please.” He nods pulling me to him and kissing me. I glance at the window groaning. “What?” He looks at the window and groans as well, “we are late for council.” I nod standing and handing him boots and tunic as I gather armor not even bothering to put it on. 

“Finish dressing, I’ll shit I need to put it back on don’t I?” 

He nods. “Joys of nobility and having a court.” 

“Actually I need to take mine to Harritt so I will see you in Council in 10 minutes?” 

“I’ll let them know.” Another kiss, “Thank you Trina.” 

I smile, “Believe me it was my pleasure.” Chuckle for that as he heads one way and I go the other. 

“I know you are running late to council but come see me I want to talk improvements to your gauntlets.” 

I nod headed to the council chamber passing nobles. “Have you heard she’s sleeping with both of them? Shameful really.” 

“Careful, she is the Inquisitor if she wants to sleep with the Commander and a murder let her.” 

“She needs a good solid lord husband to sort her out.” 

“Afternoon ladies.” I comment passing them hear the one squeak as she jumps. 

“Surely you don’t think she knew we were speaking of her do you?” 

“Maybe.” I chuckle shaking my head a bit.


	31. Adventure Time

Council is in a bit of a mess when I get there, “Get your armor Trina you need to ride out. Demons are at the base there is a rift there.” Cullen turns me around and I am hurrying back to Harritt who plays squire. “Rest of the team will meet you at the stables. Be careful Trina.”

“Always Commander.” Shield and blade are grabbed as I head through the main hall nobles moving quickly out of my way. 

“She does cut an impressive figure in that armor.” I smile as Varric joins me down the steps and I catch him as he slides a bit. 

“Careful, when we are going down you need to stay behind Blackwall and I. It will be treacherous footing the whole way and we need to control the decent.” I glance to see who's gathered at the stables. “Mount up folks, Cole I want you to be on Blackwall's ass rest of the horses don't like Bog but Rain doesn't care. Blackwall you and I are first, no rushing we need to be calm.” I stop when I realize I can't take Gypsy. 

“I'll stay and you can take Rain if you want.” Blackwall offers and I shake my head no. 

“I'll take Lacey she can handle it.” I saddle the mare hear Gypsy's indignant squeals of protest.

“I've got him Lioness; he'll not be joining you I hope.” I smile at that headed to mount Lacey. 

“Uh is there a reason we are leaving sparkling footprints?” Varric asks and I laugh. 

“I made the horses pretty this morning had no idea we would be killing demons.” 

“She charged down the mountain with her ribbon adorned and sparkling horse to vanquish the evil demons.” We are all laughing hard at Varric's description though sober up when we get to the rift. 

“I have some of the sparkle stuff left over if you want it for your horns Bull.” His glare is totally worth the brush of ice I get from the Despair demon. “Cheer up; at least it's not raining as hard anymore.” 

“Amatus, there are days like this when we are fighting demons hip deep in mud while it is raining that I wonder why I came down here.” I bash the greater terror that was on his flank sending it away from him. “Then you do something like that.” 

“Blackwall help Solas.” I order seeing the mage beset by a group of undead. “What is calling the undead?” I look at Dorian knowing it's not him. 

“There amatus, Revenant.” I see it and sigh right before the chain wraps around my waist and pulls. “Shit!” 

I smile as it pulls me shield already ready blade being used as an impalement item and then it's through him and I am coated in black blood which thankfully is washed off quickly as the rain continues. Horses come back and Blackwall is really laughing now. “Not only are they wearing ribbons and glitter when they walk but now they come in colors!” 

“Really Boss? Anaan looks like he's bleeding.” I can't stop laughing as I look at our lovely group of horses. 

“Inky, I love it we gotta do this again!” Sera is smiling though I am too, we are all splattered in mud, covered in running blood from demons and our horses look like they have had better days too covered in mud and sad discolored ribbons sparkling hooves chipped and bedraggled now. 

“Back to SkyHold, let's get cleaned up.” I swing up on Lacey and we start back to the castle. Parts of the climb we have to walk the horses the path too treacherous. 

When we get back to the castle it's nearly dark and there is a soldier waiting for us. “Head into the Keep Inquisitor Josephine has everything set up ready for you.” I nod headed to the stable first. 

“Hand me reins, I'll get horses settled get inside.” I hold out my hand and meet stony visages. 

“Katrina, we are already wet, muddy, and cold we are not going to hand you reins for you to act as a stable boy while we get warm. If anything hand reins off and you go inside.” Dorian doesn't offer to take my reins.

“Go Kat, I'll take care of Lacey.” I shake my head no walking with Lacey into the stalls Dennet and his group quickly getting horses settled as I undo braids and watch as the companions take their horses back outside to wash the colors and mud off. 

“I already took the ribbon out of Gypsy's mane he was starting to rub it.” I nod feed the horse a treat as he nips at me. “Stop beast if you wouldn't have gotten injured she wouldn't have ridden Lacey.” 

I smile headed into the keep with the others. It's set up as a triage area except it's for us, one servant takes armor from the warriors the men being led into a screened area to change while Sera and I go to another part dropping wet leathers and pull on slippers with tunic and pants going through my pouches quickly and pulling my sketchbook and charcoals I head to the fire seeing the table normally there moved with chairs placed instead including the Inquisitor throne which I don't sit on. “Have at it Bull, far more comfortable than the floor for you I think.” 

“You don't want to sit in it?” 

“No. I hate that thing.” I shake my head choosing to sprawl on the cushions in the floor from various companions tossing them to sit in chairs. 

“There are plenty of seats Lioness, no need to sit on the floor.” 

“I prefer the floor actually Varric, especially when there are such lovely cushions to rest on.” I eye Bull in the chair. “Like it?” 

“No, it's like entire empires rest on you when you sit on this thing it's like responsibilities personified.” He moves to the floor arranging me so my head rests on his knee as he sits cross-legged. 

I sit up when I feel the dampness, “Let me get my hair dry and I'll do that.” I work my fingers through my hair for a few minutes. 

“Come here Katrina.” I scoot to Dorian who helps me dry it his magic soothing and making my scalp tingle. It's also turning me on. He notices the flush and stops, “Enough of that I think.” 

“Small mercy.” I quip back getting my hair under control. “Thank you.” Wink and I remember to breathe when stars show up. Lying back down on Bull's knee I start sketching not paying much attention to what's being said around me.

“The Red Templars. How could any soldier let that happen to them?” Blackwall asks and I stop sketching for a moment. 

“They were Templars.” Solas answers quietly.

“I suppose you might look down upon them, as a mage.” 

“It is not looking down upon them to recognize what they are. Some like Ser Barris and our Lioness are thoughtful soldiers doing what they believe is right. The rest? Younger sons, petty criminals, thugs, bullies either they are accustomed to a life without choices for following even the worst orders or they have learned to enjoy causing pain.” He glances at me a moment. “Perhaps I am wrong to say it.” 

“No, you are not it's true those types do regularly join the Order same as the Wardens actually or any other military force. Then again I have seen mages welcomed into the circle who set an entire village on fire.”

“Really?” I glance and see it's Josephine who has spoken. 

“Yes, I have also dragged mages back that have escaped to do revenge on people that wronged them. Once they gained control of their magic they went back and killed those bullies, thugs and younger sons maybe I should be more pissed they denied me fellow soldiers then mourn the loss of life?” I glance at Blackwall. “As for the red Templars most of us are daily users and we would have to use what was given to us or turn into barking mad lunatics. Not like we have a choice, we are at the mercy of our superiors and those Tranquil mixing it for us.” I shrug, “Usage of lyrium causes memory loss, increase of certain abilities and stamina, longer you use the more you need and it does take its toll pray none of you know Dorian, I, Vivienne or even Solas when our time comes good news though none of us will remember you.” 

“If you stop?” Josephine asks and I shake my head no. 

“Lose my abilities or most of them, increases the bad parts raving lunatic in half the time.” I indicate Dorian with a nod of my head, “Mage fate is worse, they don't lose the magic just their ability to shut the demons up. They lose some of their spells as their mana drops, longer to recover between spells but it's the whispers all mages hear them but the lyrium keeps the voices quieter makes it easier to not be tempted.” I smile at Josephine, “No worries Ambassador, I'll kill the false god and close the rifts long before any of that.” 

“How can you be so blase about that?” Josephine's rattled. 

I finish my sketch and hand it to her; it's all of us around the fire smiling and laughing. “Because, of times like this. Because of times where we sit around and tell stories and drink really bad ale and we're thankful to have these. This thing hurts like a bitch, but it brought me all of you and for that I am thankful.” I glance at Varric, “I mentioned stories, tell us one please?” 

He raises his glass, “When a beautiful woman requests a story it's usually a good idea to indulge her.” 

*******************************************)(**************************************

“Lioness, you requested me?” Cassandra rides up with the group of Leliana's scouts as we make camp in the Echoback Canyon of the Western Approach. This area is a true desert and as I remember to not touch my shiny metal armor least I lose a fingerprint to it I nod. 

“You requested to be here when we were hunting the Seeker targets and Bull has figured out Leo is a day that way.” I point further into the Canyon. “He doesn't seem worried about being found, has himself a pretty nice set up. We can hunt him in the morning if you like.” She nods going to a tent to claim it. 

“Hey Cas, what was the Divine like? Was she pretty like on her plates?” Sera is perched on a log as we sit at the fire. 

“Pretty as her what?” Cassandra is oiling her sword as am I and we both stop. 

“Her plates with her portrait on them they sold them down at the shops in Val Royeaux. You'd see them on walls a lot cost a bundle and you couldn't even eat off them. Well part of them the yellow and brown paint's poisonous had to keep your mash off her eyes.” 

“They put most holy's portrait on plates?” Cassandra shakes her head in wonder. 

“Wait you didn't know that?” Bull works on some of his reports in the dying light. 

“No, I am not used to such unorthodox displays of faith. To answer your question Sera most holy was a visionary I served as her right hand and would have done so as long as she needed me.”

“But you didn't know her?” Sera is confused her head tilted the uneven cut of her hair being caught and tugged by the wind. 

“I just said I served as her right hand.” 

“Right I'll ask Leliana, you can tell there was something with those two.” Sera shakes her head and sighs. 

“There are songs in every part of you Sera, soft silly sibilants sighing in silence waiting for you to hear them.” 

“Look, can you at least not stare past my eyes. Friggin creepy that.” Sera is off the log and stalking towards Cole. 

“You are not your eyes, you live behind them.” Cole is watching her carefully unsure how to respond to that. 

“That too, stop!” Sera gets caught by Blackwall. 

“Easy, he means no harm when he does that and you know it.” 

“It's bloody creepy! Make it stop!” Sera runs to me hiding. 

“Sorry.” Cole ducks his head then frowns for a second. “Mocking bird mocking bird, too many voices in the carriage Maker they're young if I tell my men to stop they will know it was all a lie. Cold, trapped heart hammering like axes on a carriage door.” 

“STOP!” Blackwall is to him in a moment as I stalk forward with my blade out. 

“No Lioness!” Solas is to me blocking Blackwall as Varric gets Cole away from him. 

“You knew!” I accuse as Blackwall glances to me seeing the steel in my hands the pure hatred etched into my body. 

“I never said I didn't.” Blackwall is cautious about this, holds his hand out to me in peace as he puts his blade up. 

“All this time I hoped you didn't know, you panicked when you found out that was why you ran but you knew. You knew they were innocent children in there and you chose to let the slaughter go on anyways. How naive could I be that I thought for one second you were decent?” 

“Boss, let me have the sword.” Bull approaches warily. 

“We both know I don't need a sword to kill him.” I turn away I can't face him, I can't face them. 

“Red, rage burning bright shame just as much if not more. Lioness stop, you did not know could not know. Rainier is dead, Blackwall exists only him, he carries the bodies to remind him but that is not who he is.” Cole is in front of me dipping his head so I will look at him. “He loves you, you love him twisted together you cannot untangle him. He betrayed only himself.” 

“No Cole, he betrayed me and he lied.” 

“Yet you gave him another chance, twist of guilt look of secret wonders if she can hold him eyes wide as he watches her must keep him better I will be better.” Cole shakes his head as I glare at him. “That was wrong, he is wrong still wants you will always want you. Your sister, you saved her he would have taken her that night was waiting then you came.” 

“Cole stop, not there never there promise never again.” I have him in my hand my blade to my side as claws dig into his throat. 

“Kat who is he talking about?” 

“Doesn't matter, I'd never tell you.” I release Cole putting blade up. I walk up to Blackwall eyes searching his. “Be thankful I am a woman of my word, I have said you will belong to the Wardens and you will. Cole says Rainier is dead, keep him that way.” I walk into my tent knowing Bull will follow. 

“Boss?” When I don't answer he comes in anyways. “You okay?” I shake my head no take a deep breath and grit my teeth. “Not going to talk about it that I know, want to read some intriguing gossip from Orlais?” I laugh a little as I shake my head no.

“I do not know why she allows either of you to stay.” Vivienne's voice comes over the top of Bull's as I silence him waiting for the rest of the conversation. “A demon and a murderer neither helpful and both not needed.” 

“Hey! Kid has done good work, you are thankful for his blades when he kills the enemy coming at you.” Varric huffs. 

“What no defense for the murderer?” Maker there are days I despise Vivienne. 

“He does not need to speak for me when you are telling the truth.” Blackwall is right outside the tent and I frown at Bull for a moment. 

“Then if you find yourself not needed why are you still here?” Dorian asks curious. 

“If he leaves she will kill him, can't blame him for wanting to save his own life.” Solas offers. 

“If you think the Inquisitor would actually be able to kill him you are mistaken.” 

I stride out of the tent glance to Vivienne, “Because I cannot strike the blow myself does not mean it would not happen. I assure you Vivienne if Blackwall leaves, if he does not serve the Inquisition as the Warden he is supposed to be he will die and considering the animosity he travels with in this group I'd be surprised if there wasn't a line.”

“And yet I still put my shield between all of you and danger, protecting a bunch of people that would love to either kill me or at least would be not caring if I died.” Blackwall shakes his head glances at me. 

“Your death would not happen if I could prevent it.” Dorian states earning a glare from me. “Glare all you like amatus, you loved him that love is not so easily dismissed nor has it hardened to hate enough to want him truly dead.” 

“Indeed if it had, if it does I will gladly put myself at the mercy of your sword.” 

“If that day happens I assure you I will not be showing you mercy.” Ducking into my tent for a moment I walk past them all headed up the canyon to watch the sunset sketchbook and watercolors in hand.

***************************************&&&*************************************  
“Never would have picked you for that much of a romantic Sparkler.” Varric quips surprised. 

“She is a woman that has had very hard lessons in love as you well know it is hard to not admire her for trying again.” 

“Left twice and betrayed once, no not even I'm that cruel to my characters normally. Hopefully she'll be luckier in this next try.”   
****************************************)(*****************************************

Leo is a helluva mage, the group he has with him is not bad either. Unfortunately for them they are facing a Templar fresh on lyrium and pissed off at an ex-lover. My holy smite takes the mana right out of them and throws two to the ground. Leo manages to keep his feet and his staff has enough stored magic to shoot a gout of flames at me as I walk closer. “Templars run!” He encourages the little elf mage with him blocking him from me. “He's innocent don't hurt him!” I tilt my head at the man this is not expected and I stay my blade for the moment having already smited the little elf to unconsciousness. “Take me if you must but the others are innocent.” 

“They do not use blood magic? They have taken no lives?” I ask curious. I haven't stepped closer to him and I see Blackwall has the little elf in his hands. 

I feel the change more than see it, it's the twist of magic as it becomes wrong the sour taste when you drink milk too long in the sun. My blade comes up quickly but not nearly fast enough as the abomination explodes from the skin of the mage and the little elf in Blackwall's hands is summoning shades as the blood from his split lip is used. “All are innocent compared to you Templar, who are you to judge you who kill so many?” 

I feel Vivienne's spell sidestep just in time for the freeze spell to take hold of the abomination in front of me even as I put the aura up the other two mages having shaken off the silence and casting now. My blade shatters Leo and it's a fight of mages with shades against us and I am lost to the chaos. When they are all broken corpses at our feet I look around. “Everyone is okay?” Nods of assent are my greeting as Dorian lights the corpses on fire. Another one checked off of Cassandra’s Seeker list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the dialogue between the characters is actually in the game including the mockingbird one for Blackwall. For all of you folks that dismiss Cole don't. He's a beautifully written character and his dialogue with the other companions is worth just walking around with him on occasion.


	32. Challenge

I am careful about the stable, I only enter when either Blackwall is not there or it is busy. For the most part though I avoid it now though master Dennet has requested I come and see the new mount that has been sent for me. I head to Lacey, giving the mare a treat and a rub. Varric had teased me when I had dubbed the mare. “That is no delicate flower Herald are you sure you want to give her such a feminine name?” 

I’d nodded as I had sat on her, “It’s a reminder even covered in lace and silk she can still kick your ass.” He’d laughed at that and steered his pony away from the waiting jaws of my mare. I am standing and giving carrots to Lacey eyeing the new addition to the stables warily it’s a Dracolisk and looks big enough to hold Bull when Blackwall comes up behind me. 

Arms cage me as instincts have me leaning back against his hard frame. He’s in tunic and boots his sword still on his hip just as mine is on. His biceps are on either side of my breasts his nose moving my hair over to kiss my neck in familiar greeting. More kisses even as his hands drop to my waist spin me lips crashing into each other hands tracing curves even as I am pushing him away my hand that I want to rake him with is caught placed above my head as I am pushed into the wall he catches my other hand and we both feel my body go pliant against him No my mind is screaming yes my body answers and my poor heart is beating too fast to decide which way it wants to cast its vote. 

“Forgive me Kat, please forgive me.” It is a litany between kisses as his one hand keeps my hands above my head his other tracing sword calloused palms over back and rib and I can only answer in moans by body will not ever say no to this man. 

“Boss.” Bull is there and I pull my wrists again am thankful when he releases them hear chuckles at the bit lip I had given him when we were interrupted. 

“Seems you are still marking me yours Kat.” He would bend to kiss me again though my hand is on his chest fingers flexing nails raking softly as his shirt bunches in my hand and I push him back moving away from the wall towards Bull. 

“It’s going to take much more than kisses and foreplay to get me to forgive you Blackwall.” I turn to him almost kiss him that pull is so hard to ignore as he looks at me eyes and body still hungry. “You left me, decided death was better than life with me.” 

“I am not him Kat, I left to protect you, and I did not want my past to hunt you to hurt you.” 

“Do not bring him into this Blackwall that is not fair.” It is the only warning I can give. 

“He begged to die, begged you for it and you denied him and he left. Death is not better than a life with you; you loved a murderer, a fake. Every time I wanted to tell you I couldn’t I knew I would lose you. When it was my second in command on the blocks though I had to chance it, being with you watching you do all of this made me want to be better.” 

“There is nothing you could say that would make this okay. You chose to face your past, you could have told me I would have been willing to go with you. I would have faced your past with you but no you hid you did not trust me.” There it is, the heart of the matter she who lived in a world of trust had been pierced by a blade to the heart wielded by the man she loved. “I trusted you with my heart, with my body with my secrets and in return I got lies and deceit and a murderer.” I am gasping for breath my fists clenched so tightly I know there will be cuts and I am thankful the tears are not there. “I still want you, I still love you and that is the part that hurts now that I can so easily forgive you would happily take you back and I can’t for all I crave you for all I love you I will never trust you again I will not be that weak again.” 

He reaches for me and it is a blind rage my hands that have caressed are weapons even as he catches them wraps his arms around me. “I am not giving you up; I am not walking away from you. You gave me the second chance and I want it all, I want you at my side and in my bed and if that means I have to work the rest of my life to prove that then I will. You are mine Kat, mine.” 

“No she’s not. Let her go and you live for the next five minutes, persist in this and I will happily kill you. Either way your hands are going to let her go your choice how.” Cullen is there and I stop my struggle I am against Blackwall's chest my wrists caught in one of his hands as the other is across my stomach holding me still. “Trina step away.” 

I shake my head no, “I’ll not let you kill him Cullen.” 

“You are blinded by your love for him; I will not let him hurt you I meant what I said. Don’t make me live through this again.” 

“Then walk away.” I am as surprised by those words as he is. 

“You can’t mean that Trina, don’t ask me to do that.” Shit this is not the dramatics I want; have me be the center of attention for anything but matters of the heart. I hold up a finger take a deep breath look to Bull.

“Enjoying the show Bull?” 

Bull smiles at me. “I am actually so is Varric there who is scribbling notes like his life depends on it. Rest of SkyHold is regulated to the peanut gallery courtesy of your Templar’s soldiers.” 

I blush hard enough I can feel my cheeks burn. “Heard enough to make a verdict?” 

He’d laughed then so had Blackwall though Cullen is not amused. “I’m not stepping into that trap Boss, decide on your own but decide and make it stick.” 

I huff, “I asked for a verdict and I get advice.” 

“Want my opinion?” Varric pipes up and Bull glowers at him.

“Nothing from the peanut gallery.” Bull takes a step towards Varric having the dwarf back up a pace. 

I walk towards Cullen his sword still out and he holds it out to his side and I grab it sheathing it even as I go on tip toe to pull him down to me. It’s the kiss of the hero winning the girl, the end of the book kiss and his arms wrap around me even as I pull back turn to Blackwall. “I choose trust.” Squeezing Cullen’s hand I walk towards Blackwall cautiously. “I’ll give you points for tenacity.” 

Musical chuckle about that his arms are crossed to keep from grabbing me mine are behind my back the need to mark him for holding me against my will warring with the need to pull him close and kiss him just as strong. “Never pegged you for going with the safe route he’ll never please you.” Velvet of his skin silk of his beard as it rubs across me is the reminder his voice carries for me. 

“You think me a coward for choosing him? Him who’ve I known for nearly half of my life.” 

“I didn’t realize you two knew each other that long.” Bull comments even as Cullen nods. 

“Kat I know would fight for the love she feels, be willing to test it again and again each test making it stronger. He left you in Ferelden, left you in Kirkwall, he will leave you again when this is done you control my fate, he chooses his and he’s never chosen you.” My breath catches, heart clenches he is right and my eyes catch Cullen’s as he does not deny it. 

“Damn well played Blackwall.” Varric whispers earning a glare from Bull. 

“Here’s where you say something Commander, deny it, promise something or am I right?” Blackwall cocks his head waits for the riposte misses the look on my face, misses the strangled sob as Cullen finally breaks his gaze from Blackwall’s is brave enough to face me finally. “He chose to leave you, he chose where to be put and not once did he request you follow him that is the man you are choosing the one that chooses to leave you behind. I left once have sworn to never do so again how about him?” I can’t I need to breathe, I need to do something other than listen as my heart shatters into a thousand pieces various pieces holding Blackwall and Cullen’s faces as again and again I am sliced. 

“The better man would have let me go, wanted to see me happy instead of making me doubt.” My voice is a whip again grasping the handle I turn to Cullen, “The right man would have reminded me we are Templars and our duty to our charges comes before any feelings.” When Cullen would speak I hold my hand up. “Do not even try it now Cullen. It was you who told me winning a fight is a matter of timing and you lost.” I walk to Cullen I need answers. “Tell me he is wrong, tell me you did not choose to leave me in Ferelden, tell me you did not choose to leave me in Kirkwall, tell me you did not choose to leave me in Ansburg. Tell me you won’t leave again.” Ansburg had been a particular skeleton both of us hide at all costs, that between Ferelden and Kirkwall had been Ansburg and the killing of all those mages. 

“Trina.” It is the admonishment of the Commanding officer not the lover, not a man about to defend himself unable and unwilling to give me false platitudes to feather my nest with. “You know I can’t, I’ve never lied to you and I won’t start now.” 

“Well played Blackwall you’re back on the field find yourself on your knees in front of me though and I’ll take your head. Commander, I believe we have a council meeting.” When Blackwall would reach I step away gracefully. “I still pick Cullen Blackwall; you thought to use my secrets against me a mistake that will cost you. Trust Blackwall, again you betray it.” 

“I gave you truth, truth of the man you choose.” Walking away from him is the hardest thing I have ever had to do that my body is demanding I turn around and go back my fingers itch to bury in his hair and press his mouth to my aching nipples to my drenched heat knowing he will provide me relief. Instead I am walking beside the man I chose, the one who’s steady and safe the one I trust.

*******************************************()**************************************  
“Did you bring Cullen or did he happen by?” Blackwall asks Bull curious now that he’s managed to remember to breathe it’s the numb before the realization he will never have her again that her body will never be traced by his hands. Those thoughts stop, he’s not giving up this easily. 

“I brought him, this little show down needed to happen had I known you’d rather cut her to ribbons than see her with another man I might have chosen a different venue.” 

Blackwall chuckles at that, “Should have known I wouldn’t give in without a fight I love her, it was love that forced me to face my demons and it was love and a bit of revenge that had her drag me back. She still loves me Bull and I will keep trying until she either kills me or hates me either way I’m not giving up especially to the Chantry boy. He may be the lion but he’s no match for my Lioness.” 

“I’ll take that bet.” Cassandra walks up to Blackwall smiles at him coldly. 

“Anyone else?” Varric asks jots down the various bets and sides. “Spectating only, no helping no hindering time limit is Corypheus dead.” They all nod and Bull watches Cassandra. “Aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting?” 

Cassandra shakes her head no, “Josephine canceled it when she learned of the show down figured whatever outcome the Inquisitor would be in no mental state to listen to us argue about tasks.” 

************************************)**)*******************************************  
When we’d gotten to the war room and found the meeting canceled Cullen had grabbed my hand had pulled me to his office he was still not willing to chance my bed. Armor is placed on the stand fingers are ghosting my curves as I learn his and we are like two teenagers all eager hands and nerves and I am placing a hand on his chest. “Easy Cullen, slow down.” 

He takes a steadying breath, cups my face and kisses me gently. “Maker but I want this, I want you.” Since our ballroom scene it's been innocent kisses and makeout sessions nothing more. 

I laugh shaking my head. “You won the battle Cullen, take a moment to savor the victory before the next one.” His words coming out of my mouth are enough to have him really laughing now. We do eventually get there, sweet Maker we finally get there but the moment I’d tried to dominate he’d retreated, his demons not letting him be the lion I needed, I wanted. His demons have defanged and clawed him and I was left with a man too timid to give me what I needed. I was tentative with him as well, my secrets I had trotted out for Blackwall to examine I hide, he knows I am hiding and holding back and he retreats trying to figure out how to deal with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on you had to know I would do something like this....


	33. Fighting Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Boss, got a minute?” Bull is standing at my door dinner in hand along with a bottle of Mackay's Epic Single Malt Whiskey. It is my favorite and I know for a fact there are only two bottles in all of SkyHold mine and the one that went missing one night in a round of pranks. 

“I do, how did you find it?” I indicate the bottle. 

“Bartered for it off of Sera who actually doesn't like it.” Head shake as he heads to the table and I follow reluctantly leaving my desk and missives. 

“She likes fruity drinks, not much for the real stuff. Now what is the occasion and what can I do for you?” 

“Let's eat first, and then we'll get down to business no Cullen tonight?” I shake my head no dig into the goat and potatoes provided. “Last of the surviving goats from the smacking of your holdings.” 

I laugh at that, “I hear our gift to Minrathous is going quite nicely. Dorian still smarts when you mention them but it's worth it to see him pout.” 

“You do enjoy baiting him almost as much as he enjoys teasing you.” Bull agrees smiling. 

“How are you two?” I inquire innocently knowing the pair are an on again off again thing. 

Head shake no, “Not for a while now. He's better and my attention has been elsewhere.” 

“I'd never interfere with you two Bull, I wish you nothing but the best.” I am honest in that. 

“Despite most things involving you this one does not. Be thankful for the exclusion.” I pour us both another measure of the whiskey sitting back from the meal happy and replete. We sit in silence for a bit, “I need to leave for a few weeks. Received this from one of my contacts and I need to follow up with it.”

I take the note reading quickly, 

_Hissrad,_  
_Assassins attempted to kill (king/queen or both). The attempt was clumsy, using easily prevented fire magic, and the authorities in Denerim treated the event as the action of a lone madman. We believe the action may be tied to Venatori operations, and that further investigation is worth pursuing._  
_Our operatives stand ready to lend assistance in this matter, but note that tensions in Denerim remain high._  
_Your presence in this matter is requested.  
_Tallis_ _

__

I frown, “Why do you need to do this?” He points to the sentence that says his presence is requested. “Are they doing this to test your commitment to the Qun?” No response on that one. “Doesn't matter why they want you just that you are going to have to go. Be careful Bull, I will be most cross if you do not come back.” 

“Josephine is working with the King and Queen to allow the Ben-Hassrath to investigate openly. Hopefully negotiations will be done by the time I get there.” I am thankful he is telling me all of it. 

“Take Anaan with you, better you have your own horse than rely on them to find you something that you don't drag your feet on.” I think carefully debating what to tell him and how to help. “I knew Alistair growing up, he owes me no favors but bares me no grudge either so if you mention me it shouldn't go badly.” I walk to him am pulled against his chest as he stands held close deep sniff of my hair as he pulls it out of the bun to spill free. “When are you leaving?” 

“Morning, Krem has the Chargers here if you need him and I will keep you informed of what is going on. No dragon slaying while I am gone deal?” I nod. “No crazy shit while I am not here either, take someone with you boss don't go freestyling I won't be here to pull you out of shit.” I chuckle pull back to have him tip my chin up. “I will be back Ashkaari and if you are really good I'll tell you about the duties of a Sten and how Stens can become something else.” 

“Arishok, Sten's become Arishoks.” I smile as I say it. 

“One of these days Ashkaari.” He growls and I reach up behind his neck running my fingertips down causing the growl to turn into a hum. 

“Go, get your stuff sorted out I need to get back to work.” He leaves and I grab the bottle of Malt capping it and putting it with the rest of the liquor in my room.

*************************************()(****************************************

Bull rides out in the morning smiling at the small bundle of flowers tied to his saddle courtesy of Katrina. As he rides it's different as he wants to turn to Solas or one of the other companions to discuss something and he realizes he's by himself. Arriving into Denerim he doesn't miss this city, it's dirty and smells the high walls having been repaired from the blight damage years ago he makes his way to the Storm's End knowing that is where Tallis is supposed to meet him. Storm's End is just outside the alienage, the bartender is known for double dealing but in this case he doesn't care as he slides into a table noticing the other Qunari and a group of elves as well. 

“So you're the Iron Bull now?” Tallis sits across from him; he'd been amused when Varric had mentioned he knew a Tallis due to helping the elf with a mission with Hawke. 

“No still Hissrad just for the assignment with the Inquisition I am a mercenary and that is easier than Hissrad.” She nods taking the tankard of ale Bull passes her. 

“So your Ambassador knows her shit, got that done nice and quick. We need to talk to Sergeant Kylon; he's the one heading up the investigation.” Tallis twirls her fingers looking at him again. 

“Are there others with you or are you working this alone?” Bull needs all the information and he's not sure Tallis is going to tell him anything. 

“My group is keeping us covered for this; you won't meet them unless you need to.” Bull nods, he's already noted the human male with the two blades and the elf in the corner with the bow and dalish markings on her face. She sighs when she sees him shrug, “One elf, a human and a Qunari, I know you already noticed them they told me you were good but glad to see your time on the front hasn't dulled you.” Show of teeth for that. 

“Sergeant, this is my associate Hissrad I was telling you about can you give me the leads please?” Tallis is being nice and as Bull glances at the office he sees her move papers on the desk earning a look from Kylon. 

“Not sure why his majesty wishes to involve you but he's the one signing the paycheck so here you go.” Packet of papers handed over they are dismissed and Bull waits until they are back in the house they are staying at to look at it. Tallis' group is still wary of him and Bull smiles at that. In truth a lot of the Ben-Hassrath skirt the line of the Qun to the point many don't recognize fellow agents until it’s stated.

“Looks like we have some observation work to do, let's see what we can find shall we?” Bull shakes his head no. 

“You do your stealthy stuff Aban and I are going to hit the taverns near the dock and see what we can find.” Bull includes the other Qunari in his request, the man wields a two-hander like he does but it's a blade rather than the axe he prefers. 

“I stay with Tallis Hissrad.” Tallis already waves them off. 

“Go with him Aban, Hissrad's methods are not mine but they do work and we need to get to the bottom of this quickly we already lost time waiting for the permissions.” 

Seeing three people matching the descriptions in the reports Bull and Aban start drinking and getting to know another group that sits close though when Bull would pursue he is stuck babysitting a rather drunk Aban who is puking his guts up and annoying Bull more than helping. “Figures I would pick the one that can't hold his liquor.” Getting back to the house Tallis is already there packing things. 

“Got them, looks like they left two days ago. One you were trailing wasn't even the one we needed.” She looks up at Aban and makes a disgusted noise. “He'll be useless on this; also we need horses going to be hell to find a mount for you two.” 

“I already have one, let’s leave him here in case they loop back do we know where they are headed?” Bull is already packed traveling light has always been his way especially since he started traveling with Katrina who was never one to make camp in the same place more than once. 

“Looks like South Reach, if you need to send messages get it done I leave in three hours with or without you.” 

Bull nods heads out to find the agent he knows Leliana has here in the Pearl. Lucky agent gets to stay in a whore house he thinks until he finds out the whore is actually an agent. “You really do use all kinds Red.” 

_Ashkaari,_  
_Ruffles did good work, got the cooperation we were looking for. Seems our birds have decided to roost in the South. You were right for me to bring my own mount; his presence will allow us a faster victory._

_Give the rest of this to Chuckles and Red to see if they can make any sense of it._  
_Bull_

When they get to South Reach they are in for a hard fight, harder than Bull or Tallis are ready for. This is the first time in months he's been in pitched battle without the Lioness and it's hard to adjust as Tallis makes use of the field in ways Cole does but there is no sword and board user to block arrows from Bull as he cleaves through the enemies. There is no golden beacon in front or beside him roaring and chanting as she cleaves through things and there is no Templar to contain the mages they are up against as Bull is pinned in an alley desperately wishing for either his own mages or at least Katrina to smite these bastards and he is chuckling to himself. 

“Missing your fair Inquisitor Hissrad?” 

“Not as much as I am missing her Templar abilities. She'd already have these boys either on their knees or dead.” Bull states trying to figure out a way to get past decides up is the way to go quickly scaling the building gritting his teeth as the ladder creaks. Jumping off into the middle of the mages he manages to get most of them dead before one gets lucky with some flames. He smiles though as it doesn't affect him too much and thanks Dagna's fire runes on his harness. She'd managed to make the rune thin enough to fit between the layers of the harness to not affect his movement or make it too bulky. 

“How did you do that?” Dual asks and Bull shrugs. 

“Runes, his Inquisitor gives him fancy armor and he forgets he is Qunari anymore.” Tattoo as Bull has named the elf states. 

“Two things Tattoo, one she's not my Inquisitor and two if I wasn't Qunari I wouldn't be waiting for you to catch up to me now would I?” 

“Tell ya what boys, you can whip them out and I'll measure them later. As for Lioness being Hissrad's not likely last I knew her and Hawke were still hot and heavy.” Tallis points towards the warehouse. “In we go boys, Tattoo up to cover us while Hissrad and Dual go in and I'll slip in the back.” 

It's a massacre, but thankfully none of Bull's group is injured. As they are tossing the office they find notes stating the group is headed for Gwaren. “Unless we head through the passage there is no way we are going to catch them.” Dual states and Bull hears more footsteps. “Tallis we need to leave we can't take another assault of mages.” 

_Ashkaari,_  
_Reached where we thought they would be but they decided salt was where they wanted to go. Still hunting this time it's through the forest in hopes we get there in time. Tell Curly he needs to send some of your fellow swords here to deal with the infestation._

_Bull_

As Bull is following Tallis through the Brecilian Forest Bull remembers listening to Varric talk about how the Warden had helped the Dalish in this forest stop a curse of werewolves, how she had been desperate to save Leliana from the curse after she had been bitten. Bull knew the scar was on the leg having accidentally walked in on the spy bathing one morning. He'd not been sure he would make it out of the room alive had been surprised when Leliana had smiled coyly and asked if Bull liked the view. “Because you are with us Tallis and your Dalish friend are we going to get safe passage through here?” 

“No, though hopefully we don't run into any Sylvans I would rather stay far from them if possible.” 

“Fought those before, I can tell you the tale while we ride if you like?” Bull offers sees Tallis nod. “Had a noble in the Dales that had a haunted forest. Family had abandoned the land, but he wanted it back. I bought the boys and I axes and in we went. Between the axes and the torches, the sylvans weren't too bad. Worst part was the squirrels those little guys can get between plate and skin like no one’s business and yes they have teeth and yes they really do bite.” Tallis and the others are laughing but Bull notices the shuffle of movement on the side. 

“You will stop trespassers. You are not welcome here.” There is an elf in the path and Bull sighs. 

“We don't have time for this.” Bull says in Qunlat and Tallis nods in agreement. 

Dalish starts speaking rapidly in Elvin and they are going back and forth until finally the one on the road dips his head in understanding. Bull wants to look to Solas or Dalish to see what was said and remembers they aren't there. Their one elf turns into an escort as they finally make it out of the forest onto the shores near Gwaren. 

“Welcome to Gwaren, home of her highness Anora Mac Tir-Therin and the salt pools. We are in luck, looks like none of the Mac Tir's are in residence.” Dual does the tour guide thing for about a half second before they reach their destination. 

“Tallis, you need to get a message to the Antaam, they are headed back to Denerim with a fire ship.” Bull is quickly going through the papers watching the harbor master's blood pool under him growling at the missing of the target again. “Do you need me for anything else?” 

“No, your help was appreciated you headed back to the Reach to meet up with the rest of the Inquisition forces?” Bull nods knowing Rylan will likely be part of that group if not the Inquisitor herself. “We are headed back to Denerim, I doubt we'll make it but I'll see what we can do.” 

Bull's not stopped by any of the Dalish as he travels and he meets up with Rylan outside of South Reach. “Bull, just in time for the cleanup. Just me this time don't look for Lioness she's being held at the castle.” 

“Why?” Bull's nervous. 

“Recovering from an assassination attempt, blade was poisoned and no amount of magic or alchemy is helping. Recovery's been slow.” 

“Where was she when she was attacked?” 

“In her quarters, Cullen was supposed to have dinner with her. They didn't find her until morning.” 

“Who found her?” Bull's running through the roster for her room trying to figure out who would be slack enough to warrant someone getting by. 

“Josephine, she was late to a morning meeting.” Bull's jaw tightens. When she was with Blackwall it was a rare thing for the two to not spend the night either up in the loft or in her bed. He personally made it a point to see her at night or first thing in the morning after Blackwall because she would go days without seeing Cullen. “Don't blame yourself Bull, even if you would have been there it was very late when it happened long after you or anyone would have seen her.” Bull doesn't correct it, doesn't say how many nights he would check on her or how many nights she had ended up in his room after a bad dream. 

“Where was Mace?” 

“With Cullen, had been for the past couple of days, he was not having good nights either.” Tightening of jaw for that knowledge Cullen’s lyrium withdrawal meant there were days and sometimes nights the man had problems it was why the Seeker watched him closely. Bull noticed Mace stayed close to the Commander when those happened the hound would literally hold Cullen down on the bed if needed. 

“Do we know who attacked? Has Red found the attacker?” 

“We know it was Venatori, no we haven't found the attacker but if I know my bride to be we will find them and they will pay.” 

Bull smiles, “Yes they most definitely will.” If Bull's a little too bloodthirsty for the cleanup no one comments on it nor does Rylan say anything when Bull disappears for a few hours before riding out. 

********************************************************************************

I am bored. I have been recovering for the better part of two weeks and I am tired of the bed, tired of the company of my companions and very tired of the attentions of a solicitous and chivalrous Cullen. When Leliana drops the missives on my lap I am happy if a bit anxious. 

_Ashkaari,_  
_We were late again, figured why they wanted to loop back though. They were testing for a nice ship that left Salt has a lot of Buttercup's favorite element on it. Group is headed back as well though chances of them making it are slim to none so they decided to call in the big guns. I am headed back South to help with cleanup and will be home shortly._  
_Bull_

I smile holding the missive to me and praying again Bull is safe. “Smile and a letter? I take it that is word from our wayward spy?” 

I look up and hand it to him letting him read it. “He'll be home with Rylan's group hopefully by then I will be able to get out of this bed and get out of here.” 

“Had enough of the hard thing you call a mattress?” Dorian frowns as he leans against the headboard. 

“If I bat my eyes at you prettily can I convince you to take me out to the balcony?” I do actually bat my eyes at him. 

“Of course amatus, out of your armor you are not hard to carry at all.” He scoops me up carrying me out to the balcony and the chaise chair out there. Taking a moment to wrap a blanket around me and I smile watching as he drapes himself on the other chair and watches me for a moment. “Now that I am comfortable what do you need?” I laugh and shake my head no digging the book that was out here from between the cushions and opening it. 

“Qunari poetry? Should the Commander be worried you are going to try to romance Bull now?” I shake my head no. 

“Bull doesn't even know I have the book actually, Helmsa found it for me when she was cataloging a group of books from Kirkwall.” I arch an eyebrow at him. “It's written in common though the Qunari words are here as well I am sure Bull will tell me the translation is horrible but it's interesting to see what they write poetry about.” 

“Love is out so what is it?” 

“Mostly about swords and conquering or maybe farming and life lessons?” 

“BULL!” I am flinging off blankets trying to get to him and he has to catch me as I can't walk at all. 

“Calm down Katrina, you know you can't take the excitement.” Dorian is casting soothe on me as I hang onto Bull fingers seeking and finding his skin as he is already sitting on the chaise hugging me close fingers already undoing my braid so he can run his fingers through it. 

“Ashkaari, what have you been up to? I fully expected to meet up with you somewhere to kill dragons not get to play with your hair and bask in the sun.” 

“If they had found me sooner I would be up and roaring but I wasn't.” Sigh, “Arms work as of a couple of days ago and I have feeling in my legs but they can't hold me. Hopefully I'll get them back in three or four days and then probably another week to work on walking much less fighting.” I know he hears my fear, my frustration as well. 

“When was the last time you rode?” That nearly has me crying. 

“I can't. I have no balance, shit they used on me works like a paralyze spell but liquid form. I couldn't move I couldn't do anything but scream silently and no one heard me.” I shake my head, “Cole was out with Varric and group working on lyrium. He said he heard me but wasn't close enough to get to me.” I bite my lip on that, “Solas is working with him to try and extend his range he's blaming himself, Cullen's been a wreck and ugh.” My body starts its tremors and I am gritting my teeth against the pain. 

“Easy Katrina, it'll pass they always do. Got too excited, still trying to figure that part out.” Dorian is to me healing magic weaving through my muscles trying to get them to relax but I am cleansing and trying to control it gritting my teeth to shut it off and sighing as my muscles finally relax. “Assassin stuck her and left, not sure why other than the fact this should have killed her. We're damn lucky it didn't. It seems our Lioness is very stubborn about dying.” 

“I should have been here.” I shake my head no still rigid from the attack though trying to relax and do as Bull reclines on the chair my legs across his lap as I snuggle on his chest his hand cupping my head to hide as I bite him gently earning a growl. “None of that.” It's rumbled out even as he smiles. 

“Even if you would have been here there is no guarantee you would have found me.” Strokes on my back settle my muscles down more until my eyes start to drift. “Welcome home Bull, gonna take a nap now.” 

“Trina?” Cullen comes out smiling as I look at him from my bed of Bull and blanket. “Already employed you as a pillow I see, I can come back. Had a break figured I would check on you and see if you wanted to go down to the gardens?” I nod. “Want to see how your legs are working today?” I nod again sitting up and waiting as he comes to me. Placing hands on his shoulders he grips my waist as I stand and take a second to see how my balance is. “Left leg, let's see how we are doing.” I try and it's nothing right leg is twitching and I smile when I see it. When I start to tremble he scoops me up pressing lips to mine. “You'll get there, let’s get down to the Garden I can sit with you for a bit.” 

I spot the bag over his shoulder and narrow my eyes. “You are bringing work to do while you sit with me aren't you?” 

“Maybe.” He admits cautiously. 

“Fine bring the poetry, grab the missives on the desk too if you are going to work I can too. We can go sit in your office rather than the Gardens if my presence is all you wish for.” He sets me down in my office chair while he gathers what I want. 

“I swear you two are the most boring couple ever.” Dorian grouches and I sigh. 

“He's spending time with me even if it's just his presence I'll take it.” I quip back. 

“I have been ignoring you haven't I? In all honesty I have no idea how to do this relationship thing never tried it before.” 

“You're doing fine Cullen. Please do not take the advice of my Companions while they think they are helping they are not.” I glare at Dorian. 

“Anything else you want?” I shake my head no as Bull scoops me up. “Ah, headed to the Tavern Bull?” 

“Yeah, I can drop her off where you want to go.” 

“Commander, Leliana's requested you join her in the Rookery post haste.” I sigh at the scout. “She didn't request you Inquisitor but I am sure you are welcome to join.” 

I shake my head no. “Bull, put me back in bed please I think I'll take a nap.” Cullen puts the missives on the desk and hands me the book before he follows the scout as Bull does put me in the bed. “I love that woman but there are times I am positive she doesn't want me with him.” I glance to Dorian, “Don't help in my relationship with him please Dorian.” 

“You two are not working, maybe Leliana is trying to tell you that.” I clench my fist, he is damn lucky I don't have something to throw at him. 

“Because it is not the torrid love affair Blackwall and I had does not mean it's not working.” 

“Katrina, you spent more time in that man's presence before you decided to romance each other. He is tentative and shy which would make sense except he knows you nearly as well as you know him. Aside from chaste kisses have you two even done anything?” 

“Not your business Dorian, stay out of it.” I release my fist when I realize I am cutting my palm. “Just leave it alone please.” I look to Bull, “I am happy you are back, I apologize for not being up to snuff hopefully in a couple of weeks we can go hunt some dragons.” I turn my back on both of them getting ready for sleep. “If you don't mind I'd like to take a nap.” 

_Hissrad,_  
_Fire ship was stopped before reaching the harbor, and while the ship did explode spectacularly, several Venatori mages were captured and made available for interrogation._

_The Fereldan forces are grateful for the Inquisition's help. They have sent all the information they found on the Venatori, along with a token of respect from the Fereldan throne._  
_Tallis_

I read the note a few days later smiling at Bull waiting as he finishes pouring tea for us both. “I heard Krem told you about the village that paid for our services in rice and bragging about my rice pudding.” 

“He did, I haven't had rice pudding in years used to be one of my favorite desserts as a child because it wasn't so sweet the way my mother made it.” I take a bite and smile. “Bliss never thought you could be so domestic.” 

“I am what I need to be boss in this case it was pudding maker.” I wrinkle my nose at the title, “Not liking the title huh?” 

“Ah Bull, keeping Lioness out of trouble?” Solas comes out to the balcony waves off the tea I offer. “Shall we see what your progress is? Finish your pudding first Lioness.” He regards Bull for a moment and I brace for the conversation that will probably happen. “Do you think Fereldan and Orlais would be better under Qunari rule?”

“Not really my call, I think every place has a system that works and when it breaks they fix it kinds like what we are doing now.” 

“Do not equivocate. Would we or would we not be better under the Qun?”

“It's not that simple Solas.” 

“It absolutely is.”

“All right, you want to know how this place would be if the Qunari took charge. Orlais, Fereldan all of it would be healthier under the Qun. But the war to make that happen that would be ugly a lot of good people would die so I'm NOT hoping it happens.” He finishes the pudding glancing at Solas. “There happy?” 

“Happy? No quite the opposite.” Solas is up and pacing, I'm being very silent for this it never works for me to get into the middle of their spats. 

“Oh come on, I said I didn't want us to invade you.” 

“No, you said this world would be brighter if all thinking creatures were stripped of individuality you only lack the will to get more blood on your hands.”

“Tell me this Solas; do you think the servants here are happier than the people living under the Qun in Par-Vollen?” Bull's a bit miffed and I stay perfectly still trying to see where this one is going to go.

“It doesn't matter if they are happy it matters that they may choose.” Solas has his hands behind his back is glaring at Bull with full hate now and I shift trying to dissipate the heat of the discussion. 

“Choose? Choose what? Weather to do their work or be tossed on the street to starve?”

“Yes! If a Ferelden servant decides his life's goal is to choose to become a poet he can follow that dream it may be difficult and he might fail but the whole of society is not aligned to oppose him.” 

“Sure and good for him. How many servants actually go do that though?” 

“Almost none, what does that matter? Your Qun would crush the brilliant for the mediocre many.”

“And then people feel like crap for failing when the truth was the deck was stacked against them anyway.” 

“If your Qun is so wonderful, so fair and perfect how does it create so many Tal-Vashoth there enough of them to marry and have children.” 

“And for every one that turns out all right, dozens go savage. Killing is all they know, Ben-Hassrath are trying to lose fewer people to that sickness.”

“It is not a sickness, you are losing them because they see a chance for freedom and most of them are savage as you say because your culture taught them nothing else. So even as they fight against the Qun they are guided by its principles.” 

“Watch it elf, you haven't seen the Tal-Vashoth like I have. Try watching one kill a Tamassran and her kids then we'll talk.” 

When it looks like Solas would comment I clear my throat. “Enough Solas, you two can go round and round when I'm not here. I've fought Tal-Vashoth, I've dealt with Qunari some are good some are bad same as anywhere else. While the roles are restrictive and it does infringe on personal choices your success or failure in that role is the same as the equivalent outside of the Qun. Biggest difference is baker is bad here he will likely lose his job and maybe his life in the Qun they offer him something different.” 

“You are a Templar, but you are female would you have the option of being a Templar in the Qun?” 

“Yes, there are female Arvaarads Solas I would be treated as a man but yes I could absolutely be trained as a Templar.” 

“But what if you were bred to be something else? A baker or a priest?” 

“Bull was bred to be a soldier, Sten if I am not mistaken.” He nods. “However it was noticed he could hit and think so they put him to Ben-Hassrath. Just because you are bred to be one thing does not mean you do not get a chance to be something else.” I indicate myself, “I was bred to be a noblewoman, an ornament for my lord husband to notice when he needs heirs or to run his household when he is gone. I chose to leave that behind and pledge myself to the Maker and a lifetime of dealing with mages and blades. Under the Qun I might have been drug back and forced to be an ornament but that is doubtful. When this is done I might still be drug back to be an ornament on a lord's arm we'll have to see. That is the restrictions of Nobility, so while some enjoy freedom outside of the Qun there are many who don't.” 

“Can't really see you as an ornament boss, just saying.” 

“Bull, you've seen me in a dress I make a damn fine ornament.” 

“Yeah a really deadly one that can rip a man's throat out.”

I laugh at that glancing at Solas. “You aren't free as a mage either Solas, better under this rule than a Qunari mage but you still aren't free.” 

“Our chains are many, the fact we have choice is what I am trying to argue for but I do see your point as well.” He indicates me, “Let's see if your legs will hold you today shall we?”

I stand carefully the feel of Bull's hands on my waist a comfort as I put my hands on Solas' shoulders. “Now just stand still boss, don't rush it.” He takes his hands away from my waist a little and I smile as I stay standing decide to pitch my body forward hoping one leg or the other will react. Instead it's Bull's hands that catch me automatically even as my right leg does move forward a little and Solas smiles. 

“Again.” I demand as Solas takes a step back and I move the left leg and then try the right leg again smiling when it holds. “Let go.” I demand of Bull who removes his hands as Solas joins hands with me not willing to completely leave me. 

“Inky you're walking!” Sera is running to me though is caught by Bull before she can grab me. “Oaf, hey Bull what the fuck?” 

“Stay there Sera let me see if I can get to you.” My legs buckle though, they've had enough. “Dammit!” I land on the floor pulling my legs to me hiding the frustration and the anger hugging them. 

“It's okay Inky, you can do this just takes time.” Sera pats my back and I sigh. 

“I don't have time, for every day I am here there are more rifts open more people dying more of my soldiers dying trying to contain this shit because their leader can't even fucking walk!” Mace is to me in a moment licking my face and putting a mouth on my arm. “I know Mace, I know and I am trying but my legs just won't fucking work.” I sigh trying to stand up and when they would offer I shake my head no. Finally I make my feet and taking a deep breath make it three steps before I start to fall though I am caught by Bull. “Enough for now I think, I'll try again later.” Eventually they leave me be. 

**************************************)(******************************************  
“Trina, up for some chess?” Cullen asks and is to me in a moment when he sees me standing hanging onto a chair and using it to balance myself as I walk. “You're walking!” 

“Yes, so far I can manage 5 steps but that is the best attempt so far.” I spin quickly making it into the chair as my legs give out. “Chess sounds lovely.” I debate it for a second and then decide. “Guards!” They are in my room in a moment. “Commander Cullen and I are not to be disturbed for anything less than an invasion for the rest of the day. Am I clear?” Nodding they turn to leave. “That includes the rest of the advisers; let them know their messages will wait until tomorrow.” 

“Have a plan for the rest of the day Trina?” I shake my head no. “Just wanted to actually spend time with me without the distractions?” I nod. “Game of chess then?” We spend the afternoon playing chess, practicing walking and just enjoying each other's presence.

 

“Boss, got a surprise for you. Need you to trust me though.” I arch an eyebrow at Bull but nod. I am still wobbly but walking is easier, no running yet and steps are a bit of a practice in patience. Currently I am sitting in Cullen's office having been walked there very patiently by Varric some three hours or so ago in hopes of actually seeing the man and not been lucky yet. I am scooped up and carried down the stairs smiling as he carries me easily. When he strides with purpose towards the stable I am gripping him harder. “I know boss but you haven't ridden in weeks and we both know how you get when that happens.” 

Anaan is not saddled stands in only a bridle held by Blackwall as we approach. I see Rain is saddled am curious what this plan is. I am placed up on Anaan hear Gypsy start to throw a fit. “Easy beast, you're coming too just give me a moment.” Blackwall clips the lead on Gypsy bringing him out as he gets on Rain and Bull slides on behind me. “If this works we'll do this every day, if we can get your balance back you should be able to recover faster.” 

When we get down to the valley I slide off of Anaan into Blackwall's arms and my entire body goes up in flames even after all of these months I still want him. He guides me to Gypsy and I give the command for the horse to kneel. When I am up I feel Gypsy tremble all over as Bull keeps Anaan next to me ready to grab me if needed. Blackwall is on the ground leading Gypsy as I try to find my balance. Gypsy is reacting to my shifting weight trying to stay under me even as my legs are squeezing to get balance and he squeals stopping. “Off, put me on Rain Gypsy can't do this.” 

Bull places me on Rain staying grounded while hanging onto Gypsy and Anaan. I can hang onto the saddle on Rain as Blackwall leads me forward. “Okay let's see if you can handle the trot.” He doles out more line on the lead and steps back. I kick for the trot tighten my core sitting up straight as Rain eases into the gait and I am good for about three strides before I feel myself slip and Rain stops as I cling to him trying to not cry. I have never been unsteady on a horse, to go from a horse being an extension of me to clinging to one is humbling. He is to me in a moment, “Easy Kat, take a moment and we'll try again.” We do this three more times before Rain stumbles and I am launched as I try to balance and can't falling to land in a heap and I stand up shakily. 

“Think that is enough boss.” 

“No, put me back on.” 

“Boss.” 

“Bull put me back on please.” He hears the desperation in my voice as he hands the horses to Blackwall and puts me up there. “Always get back on the horse when you fall Bull, if you don't you will teach yourself and the horse a very bad lesson. You that it's okay to give up and the horse that if they do that act they don't have to be ridden.” I am back on the horse and asking for the trot again this time I make it the whole way around. “Now we stop.” 

I slide nearly boneless into Blackwall's arms. “Miss you.” When nose moves to feather kisses on my neck I nearly moan. 

“Rainer.” Bull admonishes as I push away though instead of being released I am pulled closer my face caught. “Stop!” Bull pulls me to him and pushes Blackwall with the other hand sending him flying. I am put on Anaan and Bull swings up behind me. “You will not do that again Rainer, do and it'll be my axe you meet instead of my hand.” 

“Understood, apologies my lady.” He swings up and takes the offered lead of Gypsy as I lean against Bull. I am exhausted and trembling, when we get back to the stables I manage to put Gypsy in his stall without help using him to balance on as well as the wall. 

Next four days I manage to stay on Rain as we go through the transitions chancing Gypsy on the fifth day and being successful enough to ride him back into SkyHold. When I am not riding I am walking or running or training. Cullen steps back into his Commander role of me when it comes to the blades pushing me until I am trembling with fatigue. “Again, keep your shield up and pay attention to the right flank you leave it open after the parry.” 

I shake my head no, “I am done stop.” 

“You are not!” He bangs on the shield comes at me and I sidestep waiting until I am in his guard. “Unless you are here to kill me why are you in my guard?” 

“So I can do this.” I kiss him hear the moan walk backwards as he pushes me to the wall deepening the kiss. 

“Trina, not here.” He pulls away and I follow him catching his lips again am rewarded with another moan he turns to press me against the wall. “Not here.” He pushes me against the wall again. I look around where we are head towards the battlements and his office. He's crowding me, staying close as we make it up the steps and then into his office. We both know I won't make the ladder are content to strip each other quickly. Armor clangs loudly as he continues to strip me fingers finding flesh as its revealed and I am just as quick keeping his mouth busy with mine I will not be told stop or no dammit I want this. I pull cushions to the floor don't even want to try the couch as he pushes me down following lips leaving to trail down taking boots off and pants in one go kisses are trailed back up a swipe has me arching off the cushions Maker but I need this. I am controlling my urge to dominate barely, I don't want the foreplay I want him in now but he needs this, wants this. I do pull him up though, we are on borrowed time and I know it as I am about to guide him in and I hear the door open. 

“Commander? Are you awake?” 

“Rylan go away.” I nearly moan when Cullen slides in. 

“Inquisitor? Oh. Right, when you are finished Cullen the drills will start.” Steps and the door closing and I hear Rylan waylay another soldier. 

I wrap my legs around him to keep him from pulling out. “Cullen, me here now with you focus.” 

Classic chuckle as he kisses me. “Oh I assure you, the only one I am focusing on right now.” He moves to emphasis the point and I moan reaching up to kiss him. Far too soon we are done and I am lying quietly as he dresses kissing me as he leaves. 

“Not enough.” 

“Shit Cole!” I am grabbing clothing throwing it on as I move away quickly and he turns around. “Cole, we've had this discussion about showing up when I don't have clothes on.” 

“He misses you, holes where you used to be he wants to fill them but only by you. Others offer and he turns them down, you will go back to him he says.” Cole is looking down scuffing his boot on the ground as I finish getting dressed pulling armor on and getting my sword and shield putting them on. 

“Spar?” I ask am pleased when he nods, I don't need to know who he's talking about and I don't want to discuss that right now. 

“Easy Lioness, pretty sure kid didn't do whatever you are convinced he did.” I stop for a moment allowing Cole to nod. “Think she's done with you kid, thank you for the help.” Cole disappears as I look at Varric. “What has you out of joint this early in the morning?” 

I shake my head no putting sword and shield away. “Nothing but it's past time we get shit done. Let's head out in the next few days okay?” He nods and I head towards my chambers and a bath.


	34. Demands of the Qun

“The Qunari are offering an alliance.” I look to Bull as he stands in the Council room with us. 

“What do they want?” I am wary of the Qun. 

“Help with Seheron when needed and you to close the rifts.” I tilt my head. “It would be after Corypheus is destroyed.” Josephine adds. 

“What are they offering?” I ask curious. 

“Let's get through the what we need for this to work first.” Bull adds. “They've found a massive red lyrium shipping operation out on the coast.” He shifts a bit. “They want us to hit it together. Also, they talked about bringing in one of their dreadnoughts. They are worried about tipping the smugglers, so no army. My Chargers, you, maybe some backup.”

“Still need to hear the offering.” I shift as well. 

“Naval power, more Ben-Hassrath reports, Qunari soldiers pointed at the Venatori it could do a lot of good.” More shifting. 

“I want to talk to Bull alone please.” Advisers leave without a second glance for which I am thankful. “Sit.” I order pointing to the couch against the far wall of the room. “Talk to me Bull, what has you so wary of this.” I sit next to him am pulled into his lap. “Rules apply here.” He nods takes a moment to just hold me. 

“No, I'm good. It's uh... I'm used to them being over there. It's been awhile.”

“I thought Qunari wanted to extend their reach to the whole world.” I am doing the soothing on him he is as tight as a bow.

“Yeah just didn't think I'd see it.” He stops my hands. “Look, the Qun answers a lot of questions. It's a good life for a lot of people.” He places my hands on his head and I take the hint maneuvering around to behind him as he slides to the floor. “But it’s a big change and a lot of folks here wouldn't do so well under that kind of life.” I remember our discussion in the Graves. “I guess it's not like we're converting. This is just us joining forces against Corypheus. On that front, I think we're good.”

I nod finish scratching his head. “Then let's set it up, it's a hell of an offer but we'll be ready to deal with the bad shit okay?” He laughs at that. 

It's Dorian, Bull, Varric and Solas with me. I am happy to be out with the Chargers again am teasing Skinner as she and I walk Bull watching us warily. “Our contact should be here somewhere.” We are on the Storm Coast and it is storming. 

“Good to see you again Hissrad.” He's an elf brown hair and green eyes.

“Gatt! Last I heard, you were still in Seheron!” Bull is smiling though shifts to stand in front of me. 

“They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back out into the world.” Gatt answers with a smile. He’s an elf, chestnut hair with grass green eyes that watch all of us I shift when his gaze lingers on Dorian. 

“Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Seheron.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work.”

“Iron Bull's name is Hissrad?” I am curious on this, he's been cagey about his place in the Qun and now I know why. 

“Under the Qun, we use titles not names.”

“My title was Hissrad, because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as Keeper of Illusions, or...” 

“Liar.” Gatt says at the same I do though mine is only in my head. 

“Well you don't have to say it like that.” Bull grumbles looks at me warily. 

“It's so nice to hear friends say good things about me in their secret spy reports.” He'd known I'd take a pop shot at that sighs a little.

“He does...but they aren't really secret, are they?”

“Look Gatt.” Bull's waved off. 

“Relax. Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here.” Reassuring smile. “We're in this together. The Tevinter Imperium is bad enough without the influence of this Venatori cult.” A step closer, “If this new form of lyrium helps them seize power in Tevinter, the war with Qunandar could get worse.”

“With this stuff, the vints could make their slaves into an army of magical freaks.” Bull shifts. “We could lose Seheron...and see a giant Tevinter army come marching back down here.”

“The Ben-Hassrath agrees that’s why we're here.” Finger pointing on a map. “Our dreadnought is safely out of view, and out of range of any Venatori mages on shore.” Finger trace as I look at the map. “We'll need to eliminate the Venatori, and then signal the Dreadnought so it can come in and take out the smuggler ship.”

“What do you think Bull?” I need to reassure him we are still good.

“Don't know. I've never liked covering a dreadnought run too many ways for crap to go wrong.” Shift. “If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori mages, the ship is dead.” Glance from me to Gatt. “It's risky.”

“Riskier than letting red lyrium into Minrathous?”

“If there are mages on the ship, will the dreadnought be able to handle them?” I am curious. 

“If there are mages there would only be two or three which would be dead by the third shot. Half a dozen on the shore however could do some serious damage.” Dorian adds and I am surprised. “If we are going to do this you need all of the information Katrina.” 

“If the dreadnought is vulnerable this close to shore why not attacks in open water?” 

“Any half decent smuggler ship can outrun a dreadnought in open water; it's why Isabella was able to do what she did.” Varric answers and I nod. 

“This is risky, yes, but it's our best chance to destroy the shipping operation permanently.” I step away from the table mind working odds and trying to see behind Gatt's mask for he is wearing one and Bull is nervous. 

“Fine, I agree let's get this done.”

“My agents suggested two possible locations the Ventori may be camped to guard the shore. There...and there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once.”

“I'll come with you boss, Krem can lead the Chargers.” I hear I am not leaving you alone with him I don't trust him. “Let me fill him in. Come by when you're ready to move.” 

I nod eyes glancing over Gatt as he glances at me. “Kind of interesting to meet the Herald of another god.” I smile but don't answer. “Though I hear you prefer to be called Lioness, I'll be honest I am curious to see you in action.” 

“Most are, few are awed, most are dead, and a few live and join me.” Eyes flick to Bull. 

“He's careful what he says about you, careful what he wants them to know.” 

Eyes go back to Gatt appraise him carefully. “Good news, I've never heard of you.” 

“To think, I even know you prefer pickles as your treat of choice even over cookies or pastries.” I arch an eyebrow at that. I hate pickles prefer cookies and mousse to anything else sweet. This is a test and I need to pass. 

“If you know that much about me you should know I discuss nothing personal right before a battle, eye on the prize Gatt we'll discuss my preferences and proclivities after we kill the mages.” I turn to walk away towards Bull. 

“We are not taking prisoners Lioness; you will kill all of these mages.” Eyes flick to Dorian. 

“Eyes on me Gatt, I promise my mages are loyal but will happily roast you alive just to put a smile on my face. Remember that.” I finish walking to Bull see him watch both of us for a moment before turning back to Krem. 

“Once they're down, send up your signal. That'll let the Dreadnought know it's safe to come in.” 

“Understood chief.” Krem smiles as he says it. 

“Remember, you're gonna want a volley to start, but don't get suckered into fighting at range. They've got mages.”

“It's all right. We've got a mage of our own.”

“I am not a mage!” Dalish scowls. 

“Get in close and take their enchanter down before he takes over the battlefield.” 

“He'll be dead before he knows it.” Skinner assures and I smile. 

“Just...Pay attention, all right? The Vints want this red lyrium shipment bad.”

“Yes, I know. Thanks mother.” Krem is sassing Bull and I have to giggle a little earning a smile from both.

“Qunari don't have mothers, remember?”

“We'll be fine chief!” Rocky adds with enough disdain in his voice I am really smiling now. 

“All right, Chargers! Horns up!” Bull looks at me, “Ready when you are boss.” 

“Let's go.” I sober instantly watch as Krem takes his group off to the other target. 

“You gave them the easier target.” Gatt accuses. “Lower and farther from the smugglers' ship? It's much less likely to be heavily defended.” 

“Suppose we'll do the heavy lifting then. Just like old times.” Bull states as we head out. 

“Careful, my sources say there will be opposition ahead of the main camp.” 

“We've all done this a few times Gatt.” Bull admonishes. 

“You've been living outside the Qun for years now, Iron Bull. Just wanted to make sure your reflexes hadn't gotten as soft as the rest of you.” 

“Ouch.” Varric comments on that one.

“You allow your Saarebas to be free Inquisitor a most troubling practice.” 

“I don't need to leash mages into helping me Gatt, they come and go as they please.” 

“Yet you are a Templar sworn to protect them and the public from them are you not the same as an Arvaarad?” 

“Don't know, never been able to find much information on an Arvaarad and what they do to figure it out. If you'll answer the questions about them I'll let you know.” 

“You are curious about the Qun, you wish to convert?” 

“No, right now I want to kill these mages and make sure your dreadnought doesn't get killed in the process.” I smite the mages in front of us silencing one who is trying to cast fire mines. “Dorian.” 

“Already on it. Solas if you don't mind?” One target on his knees the other crushed by a stone fist pulled from the fade. 

“Congratulations Solas! Thought you'd never get that spell to land right.” I am impressed. 

“Took some tweaking but I am pleased with the results.” He makes a face though. “Still tastes like dirt when I cast it though.” 

“Mercy Inquisitor! We beg for mercy!” Mage is on his knees in front of me and I refresh the silence on him. 

“How is he not casting?” I smile. 

“Templar ability, I am guessing your Arvaarad's can't do it?” Shrug from both of them. I sigh as I take the mage's head. 

“He asked for mercy.” Solas is a bit miffed. 

“Take it up with all mighty Gatt, he wants them all dead and I am currently serving the Qun.” I shrug head to the next group. 

******************************************&&&&&&****************************************************************

“Gatt what did you say to her?” Bull is curious. 

“They had a nice chat about killing mages and asked her to confirm she likes pickles over cookies and pastries.” shrug, “She didn't answer by the way. I am also not inclined to answer that or any other questions.” 

“Good news Sparkler, since you and Chuckles are mages he won't speak to you directly will ignore your existence completely.” Varric shoots another volley into the mages in front of him watches Lioness smite another mage while stabbing another. 

“Oh yay lucky me.” Dorian responds setting a mage on fire as he sends another to his knees. “Shit Katrina!” She's caught in his horror spell sees her turn to him. “Easy Katrina, it wasn't intentional just cleanse it off and we're okay.” 

************************************&&&&&&&&&&&&***********************************************************

I do glaring at him. “That was a novice mistake Dorian, pay attention.” He walks to me. 

“No lingering effects?” I shake my head no as he traces a finger on my ear causing me to glare at him. “There's our Katrina, let's get this over with.” 

“Right signaling the dreadnought.” Gatt lights the fires.

“Chargers already sent theirs up. See'em down there?” Bull points and I smile seeing them. 

“I knew you gave them the easier job.” Gatt states. 

“There's the dreadnought.” It is a marvel of wood there is two shots and the smuggler ship goes down. “That brings back memories.” My eyes are away from the boats are on the mages walking towards the hill where the Chargers are. “Crap.”

“They've still got time to fall back if you signal them now.” I look up at him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Your men need to hold that position, Bull.” Gatt states and I want to kill him. 

“They do that, they're dead.” Bull comments. 

“And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the dreadnought is dead.” Bull shakes his head. “You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari!” Gatt reaches for Bull, “You'd be declaring yourself Tal-Vashoth!” Bull growls at that. “With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-Hassrath think you've betrayed us already!” Gatt stands in front of Bull now. “I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you would never become Tal-Vashoth!”

“They are my men!” Bull is anguished. 

“I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad...for the alliance, and for the Qun!”

He looks to me and I know how much it costs him to trust me with this, knows what he asks me. “Call the retreat.” I answer automatically. I will not lose Skinner, Krem, Grim, Rocky, even Dalish to Venatori mages.

“Don't!” Gatt shakes his head as Bull blows the horn. We watch as the Chargers fall back. “All these years Hissrad and you throw away all that you are. For what? For this? For her?” 

“There has to be a way to salvage this.” I try am silenced with Bull's growl as Gatt walks off. 

“No way they'll get out of range. Won't be long now.” 

I look to Dorian and Solas, “Not even if we linked Katrina. If we had Vivienne with us we might have been able to pull it off but I doubt Solas would trust me enough to do that.” 

“No, I will never link with another mage Lioness, not even for you.” Solas shakes his head and we watch as the mages fire on the dreadnought.

“Bull when the dreadnought sinks.” 

He shakes his head no, “Qunari dreadnoughts don't sink.” There is an explosion and I mourn the souls of however many were on there. “Come on let's get back to my boys.” 

I nod know the revelries are false as I watch Bull who drinks and celebrates with his group. “So Dorian told me what happened.” Krem comes to sit with me and I smile.

“Is he going to be all right?” I ask curious if maybe the second in command has a better grasp on this then I will. 

“Eventually. Don't let him dwell, keep him busy.” I nod.

**********************************************************************************

Back at SkyHold I see Gatt walking up to Bull move to intercept him. “Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our people.” Glance to Bull. “Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally.” 

“You under order to kill me Gatt?” Bull is curious.

“No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two.”

“So much for that.” Bull shrugs. 

“Whatever I am supposed to say to make you feel better.” I see his slight smile at that.

“I want to call in my favor.” I arch an eyebrow. 

“Inquisitor? Josephine’s looking for you, seems urgent.” I nod. 

“Still want to call in the favor?” I ask looking back at him. 

“No.” I nod and head towards Josephine’s office. 

“We found the amulet.” I smile. Cole will be pleased about this and I take it headed towards the tavern. 

“What do I do with it?” Cole asks as we head to Solas. 

“You found one of the amulets. Excellent. May I?” Solas takes the amulet. “It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and you should be protected.” 

“They can't make me a monster.” Cole smiles slightly when he says this. Solas casts his magic his eyes closed in concentration. There is a pop and Cole cries out in surprise. 

“What was that?” Varric is in the room quickly. Oh for...what are you doing to the kid?”

“Stopping blood mages from binding me like the demons at Adamant. But it didn't work.” Cole is frustrated. 

“Something is interfering with the enchantment.” Solas adds. 

“Something like Cole not being a demon?” Varric sighs. 

“I'm not certain exactly what Cole is.” I answer a bit defensively. 

“Regardless of Cole's special circumstances, he remains a spirit.” Solas stands with his hands behind his back slightly rocking on the balls of his feet. 

“Yes, a spirit who is strangely like a person!” Varric has his arms crossed.

“I don't matter. Just lock away the parts of me that someone else could knot together to make me follow.”

“Focus on the amulet. Tell me what you feel.” Solas follows Cole as he walks to the other end of the room.

“Warm, soft blanket coverings, but it catches, tears, I'm in the wrong shape, there's something...” He points, “There. That way.” 

“We'll find whatever is preventing the amulet from working, and we'll make it right.” I assure Cole.

“All right kid, get Cullen and work with him on the map to figure out where you're sensing something wrong.” Varric sighs.

“Will you come with me? All of you?” Cole asks and we all nod watching him walk out. 

“All right. I get it. You like spirits.” Varric walks closer to Solas. “But he came into this world to be a person. Let him be one.”

“If I see a way to protect Cole without taking away...whatever he is, I'll use it. But Cole clearly needs our help.” I glance at both of them.

“I'm not saying we do nothing. But that ritual of theirs only works on demons right?” Varric looks at Solas when he says this.

“This is not some fanciful story, child of the stone. We cannot change our nature by wishing.”

“You don't think?” Varric shakes his head at Solas' high handed manner. 

“However we deal with the problem, our next step is to track down whatever is interfering with the enchantment.” I nod in agreement leave to see Harritt.

*********************************************************************************

Bull had left me a note to meet him on the battlements and I head towards the spot. “You wanted to see me?” I register the men walking towards him a moment before they attack, the dagger hitting him in the shoulder. “Bull!” 

“I got it.” Punches one and throws the dagger he was stabbed with at the other one. 

“Ebost Issala, Tal-Vashoth!” Bull tosses the man over the side of the battlements. 

“Yeah, yeah, my soul's dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though, so...” He turns back to me I see the dagger didn't go in far hit on the side he has his harness on. “Sorry Boss. I thought I might need backup.” I am in my tunic and pants, I do have my blade on but that is about it. “Guess I'm not even worth sending professionals for.”

“Was the blade poisoned?” I ask curious. 

“Yes, saar-Qumek, liquid form.” I frown. “Thankfully I've been dosing with the antidote otherwise I'd be going crazy and puking my guts up.” I arch an eyebrow at him. “This wasn't a full attack more a formality. I'm Tal va fucking shoth!” 

“You're still you Bull.” He nods. 

“I am.” He'd walked away then and I'd smiled. 

*********************************************************************************   
“Bull, do you want to talk about it?” I am sprawled in front of the fire in my chambers dinner is half eaten between us as I continue to read through some of the reports. Mace is on the couch watching us as Bull lays on his back the invitation blatant as he moves the missives. 

“Not really but you want to, and as you are not likely going to stop asking until I answer we can.” I shake my head no, eye him but don't take the offer and he sits up again, “twisted enough you aren't even taking the offer huh?” 

“Actually I'm not taking the offer because I am sure Cullen will come in here and while Blackwall wasn't challenged by you Cullen's another matter entirely.” 

Frown for that statement, “You two still aren't right, talk to me boss no reports to fill out anymore. Pretty sure this puts me in the able to fully trust bucket now.” 

“I'm sorry I chose what I did, I know you trusted me with it and I made the choice with my heart instead of my head.” 

“Boss, you made the choice which was more than I could.” I shrug at that, “That was on me let me have this one I need it.” 

“Fine it's yours still doesn't help with you though, you still say the Qun so you still believe but the control it offered you? Are you working to get that back?” I put out a stop hand, “Don't answer if you don't want to. Also you wanted to call in your favor and then didn't what was the favor you wanted?” 

“Don't worry about it Boss, not possible now anyways.”

“Lots of things are possible Bull, it's your favor call it in as you see fit and I will fulfill my part.” 

“I know, still not willing to discuss you and Cullen?” I sigh, mouth twisting at him a moment we are talking circles and it's irritating me. I want him to talk about the Qun and see how he is doing after losing his world and he wants to talk about Cullen and I as it's obvious we're not happy. “Sit up let me see if I can get your shoulders to loose their hunch.” I chuckle at that. 

“I can't discuss Cullen Bull, I just can't still not sure where I am on that one need to figure it out before I start talking about it.” His hands run carefully down my back working a couple of the knots. 

“You shouldn't have chosen if you weren't ready.” 

“What and have Blackwall continue to pursue me, he still does. I swear drag a man back he's all declarations and pining even after you've embarrassed him in front of the court and declared for another man in front of everyone.”

“You still haven't declared him your consort that is part of the problem.” I hiss at a particular knot. 

I shake my head no, “No, I'm done with this I can't Bull unless this is your favor pick another topic.” 

“Trina?” Cullen knocks as he comes in and I share a glance with Bull as I stand am to him in a moment kissing him. “Came to tell you I will be late, eat dinner without me I'll try and get to you in the morning.” 

“I've got dignitaries in the morning, you have drills, and I’ll see you for sparring in the afternoon. I can pull rank and get us the afternoon off if you want.” He nods, the kiss I pull him into has the heat but when my nails find his neck I feel him pull away frown as he leaves. 

Turning I see Bull and sigh, “Fear, he stinks of it but I am not sure why.” He walks to me thumb tracing and pulling on my lip as I chew it. “You are not happy.” I turn away shaking my head I can't discuss it, it's painful and I am not ready for that battle. “They are ripping you apart and neither of them even realize it. This is not supposed to give you more stress, talk to him shit talk to both of them tell them both to back off.” 

“You are still you Bull; when the control becomes an issue when you need someone to knock you on your ass let me know okay? I'm here for you, never doubt it never worry about what else I have going on if you need me tell me and I will be there.” 

Slight smile for that. “Same boss, now what do you want to know of the Qun tonight?” 

It's a peace offering and I know it is as I wave him back down to eat with me deciding to lay on him when he offers my back to him I feel myself be moved slightly feel the bed under my back eventually, “Ash aqun Aban, herah es hissra, anaan astaarit.” 

“Boss, talk to me what do you mean do you know what you just said?” 

“Course I do seek balance, time is an illusion victory rises.” I say it almost in a strangled sob; I haven't had those dreams in years. 

“I want to call in my favor.” 

“Ask.” 

“Let me stay the night, we both know you'll sleep better.” I nod wait as he gets ready for bed being pulled onto his chest as he lies down.

“This is not your favor Bull, this is being a friend.” 

“Sleep boss, dignitaries in the morning, it's sparring without swords.” 

“Is it sad my Ambassador has to check me for knives before I go into these meetings? I've gotten pretty creative about where to hide them.” 

Chuckle, “You don't need knives boss you have 10 pretty deadly ones on your fingers.” 

“Yeah those are getting trimmed, and then I will need the knives.” 

“Changing who you are is never the right way boss, love accepts you as you are it doesn't demand changes.” 

“Change is a fundamental part of life, that we choose how we change that we embrace the change is the important part. No two waves are the same; control your world, thorough deeds, actions and words.” 

“You are way too far into sleep for that much philosophy very accurate translation of a passage of the Qun.” 

“Solitude is an illusion. Alone in the darkness, I was surrounded on all sides.” I answer sleepily. “Hate that one.” 

“Why?” 

“Makes me think I am standing on a rock in the middle of the ocean at night, I don't know how big the rock is, I don't know where land is and I can't see well enough to decide to stay still or swim and all around the ocean just beats at the rock ever endless never changing.” I drift off to sleep on that one. 

*********************************************************************************  
“I am ready to figure out what is going on with the amulet.” I nod at Cole gather Solas and Varric as we head out. 

Traveling to the ass end of Orlais there is a Griffon statue lying down and a man near it. “Greetings, can I help you?” 

“You.” Cole has the man and he drops to his knees begging. “You killed me!”

“What, I don't...I don't even know you!”

“You forgot. You locked me in the dungeon in the spire, and you forgot, and I died in the dark!” My eyes close when I get to the spot I need to be mentally. 

“The Spire?”

“Cole stop!” I state watch as the man runs off. 

“Take it easy kid.” Varric blocks Cole. 

“He killed me. He killed me. That's why it doesn't work. He killed me and I have to kill him back!” Cole is frantic. 

“Cole, this man cannot have killed you. You are a spirit. You have not even possessed a body.” Solas walks up but stays out of blade range. 

“A broken body, bloody, banged on the stone cell, guts gripping in the dark dank, a captured apostate.” Head ducks for a moment. “They threw him into the dungeon in the spire at Val Royeaux. They forgot about him. He starved to death.” Slight look at me. “I came through to help...and I couldn't. So I became him.” Look down again. “Cole.”

“If Cole was an apostate, that'd make the guy we just saw a Templar. Must have been buying lyrium.”

“Let me kill him. I need to...I need to.” Cole paces away but not far. 

“Solas?” I ask. 

“We cannot let Cole kill the man.” 

“I don’t think anyone was going to suggest that, Chuckles.” Varric quips.

“Cole is a spirit. The death of the real Cole wounded him, perverted him from his purpose.” Solas's tone is one of a lecture. “To regain that part of himself, he must forgive.”

“Come on! You don't just forgive someone killing you.” Varric shakes his head.

“You don't. A spirit can.”

“Varric?” I ask.

“The kid's angry. He needs to work through it.”

“A spirit does not work through emotions. It embodies them.” Solas counters and even I agree here.

“But he isn't a spirit, is he? He made himself human, and humans change. They get hurt and they heal.” Varric is right also. “He needs to work it out like a person.”

“You would alter the essence of what he is.”

“He did that to himself when he left the fade. I'm just helping him survive it.” Varric counters.

“Cole will never grow into a real person until he comes to terms with what happened.” I state, I know Cole wants to become more human I also know he wants to continue to help people and he can do that as a human.

“Leave it to me.” Varric states. 

“All right, kid. You want revenge? Come with me.”

Cole and Varric head off to chase the Templar and I am not sure I am doing the right thing here. 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” 

“Sorry isn't going to help him now is it kid?” Varric asks.

“No.” Cole states. 

Varric hands over Bianca already loaded and ready and I am in shock. “Then pull the trigger and put him down like a mad dog.” I would speak but Solas puts a hand over my mouth. 

“He must choose this Lioness.”

“Do it!” Varric states as Cole lines up Bianca. When the bolt doesn't fire I am relieved. “Feel any better?”

“No.” Cole states. 

“You can't make it all just go away. I learned that the hard way.”

“Forget.” 

“No, he needs to remember. You, too.” Varric walks with Cole back to us. “We are done here.” I am still glaring at Varric. “I know Lioness, claws and at least one part of my anatomy got it.” 

“For all we know, the amulet will never function. Cole remains vulnerable to binding.” Solas finally offers.

“No he isn't. The amulet didn't work because he's too human, right?” Varric is looking for conformation.

“Hopefully.” Solas answers. 

********************************************************************************** 

“Inquisitor?” I glance to the shadows see Morrigan come out of them. Since the palace she's helped where she could stayed out of the way mostly. 

“Lady Morrigan.” I incline my head to her as she joins me walking through the garden. “How are things?” I take a seat on a bench smile as she joins me. She wears a leather skirt her shirt not much of one, she is still a powerful mage and I feel it but I don't know what she is. 

“Good, I see you are headed out to get more shards soon?” 

“I am, hopefully this last trip will give me enough to open the tomb completely.” I glance at my hand, “odd I am the only one that can touch the shards.” 

She glances at the hand too, “Odder still you would require the heads of the Tranquil to see them.” I see Keiran playing with some other children and smile. “He has no idea who is father is, thinks like I do his father was a passing stranger and no more.” 

“Does he know he has the soul of the old god?” Head shake no. “He'll never hear it from me of that I promise.” 

“I do not doubt that, I do know Corypheus is still hunting Elvin ruins for what I am not sure. I have been working with Leliana and Solas and we are still not even close to figuring out what he needs.”

“Let me know if I can help, not sure how but I can always try.” 

She pats my hand shaking her head, “You do enough Inquisitor, just keep doing what you are doing and the rest will work out.”


	35. Tests of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Seeker, why not bring Inky on this?” Sera is bouncing from foot to foot and Cassandra wonders again why she decided to bring the damn elf. 

“I brought you because I thought you would like to come, I thought it might be a good outing for us as well. Lioness and group are still in Emprise du Lion I thought you can join them when they reach here while Solas and I continue back to SkyHold.” 

“Seeker, this mage we are going against Jepler, he is maleficarum correct?” 

“Yes Solas why?” 

“He has bound himself to a demon, looks to be a pride demon from the claw marks.” 

“Lioness has been teaching you.” 

“Yes but my knowledge of demons is extensive as well does not rely on her.” Solas shakes his head at Cassandra. 

“Solas, I knew demons and spirits were similar but I did not know one could become the other so easily.” 

“Not similar Seeker the same the Chantry sees black and white but nature is and always has been gray. A spirit is a purpose a demon is that purpose perverted.” 

“That might be true with a spirit of Compassion but what is the purpose of a Hunger demon?” 

“Survival, satiation, the pleasure of taste of feeding. True hunger though is much darker, think of all those that starve in this world. Mankind has itself to blame for the existence of demons.” Solas is silent for a time riding closer to Sera. 

“Back to me baldy? Fine what do you want to know?”

“Your group is interesting Sera.” 

“Wait what is this a trick?” 

“No, you have already divided your group which is wise; no one cell can betray all your secrets.” He pauses for a moment waits to see if she will react when she doesn't he continues. “The next step is to develop a rhythm. When your enemies pursue you vanish, when they become complacent you harass them, when they are weak you strike in earnest.” 

“Where'd you get all this then?” Sera is skeptical but it's obvious she is listening. 

“Do you wish to be unnerved by another tale of my explorations of the fade? Or do you wish to learn something?” 

“I don't know neither?” Sera shakes her head. 

“Once you have weakened the aristocracy you will have to redirect some of your lieutenants.” 

“Right then what am I doing?” Forehead wrinkles in concentration as she looks at Solas and Cassandra rides close as well.

“Some of your forces valuable until now have no interests beyond creating a disruption, chaos for its own sake. They must be re-positioned where they can do no harm or removed if necessary. You replace them with organizers willing to build a new system and carry out the ugly work that must be done.” 

“What why? What ugly work?” 

“That is up to you. Do you wish to destroy the nobility? Secure a title? Or change the political structure entirely?” Solas waits for the answer as Sera works through what was said. 

“None of it, I don't want any of that.” 

“I do not understand you Sera, you have no end goal for your organization?” 

“Nobles get rattled and people get payback. I get the middle.” 

“Why not go all the way?” He's getting agitated and Cassandra debates interfering. “You see injustice and you have organized a group to fight it don't you want to replace it with something better?” 

“What just lop off the top?” Head shake a face of disgust. “What'll that do but make a new top to frig it all up.” 

Solas takes a deep breath, “Forgive me you are correct, you are fine as you are.” 

“You hurt my head sometimes Solas.” 

“No worries Sera the feeling is mutual.” Cassandra smiles slightly. 

Jepler is much more fortified than originally thought forcing Cassandra and group to retreat after only killing a few. “He will retreat and we will lose him.” Cassandra is furious. 

“No he won't gimme a second.” Sera nimbly scales the nearest tree to the camp does a dance to the nearest limb using it to get to the next one until she is where she wants to be drawing the arrow and sinking it skillfully into Jepler the mage not even seeing what hit him. That causes the rest of the group to flee in confusion allowing Solas and Cassandra to take advantage of it killing the rest. 

“Well done Sera.” 

“Was nothing, done better shots with my eyes closed. Headed to join up with Lioness, let me know what you find out yeah?” 

“Cassandra, we have figured out where the rest of the Seekers are. Have you ever heard of Caer Oswin?” Leliana points to the map waits for Cassandra to come closer. 

“Only briefly, I know it is the seat of Bann Loren. He is little loved for his fickle allegiance.” Cassandra sighs as she says this looking at the map again.

“When Lioness is back I would head there, if you truly believe Corypheus is behind the disappearance you will want her help.” Cassandra nods leaves doesn't have long to wait as Lioness arrives in a couple of days. 

************************************)(*********************************************

“Lioness, I have found where the rest of the Seekers are and would request you accompany me to deal with them.” I nod waiting for more information. “They are at Caer Oswin, in Ferelden; I wonder when we might leave to deal with it?” 

I glance to my bags still packed see Myra come in with food. “Let's give me a couple of days to get my armor repaired and plow through at least a stack of missives and we will head back out. I will ask the companions at breakfast tomorrow who wants to come with us.” Nodding she leaves and I look at Myra. 

“Mandatory breakfast for all of the companions? I will make sure it is done Lioness no worries. Do you want the advisers as well?” I shake my head no wander over to the wash basin to get clean enough to actually touch food. “You can take a bath and eat your food Lioness, no one would judge you.” She picks up the tray of food heads into the bathroom with it already starting the water. 

“Trina?” Myra indicates where I am as Cullen comes in sees me in the tub eating food. “Well aren't you the proper noble lady eating fruit and cheese as she sips wine and bathes. You look sinful honestly.” 

“You are welcome to join me oh paramour of mine.” 

He leans down and kisses me smirking. “What and spend the rest of the afternoon training recruits while I smell of roses and lemons?” I lean out of the water a little showing my two best assets earning a groan. “That is not fair Trina.” 

My turn to smirk, “Why should I be fair? Come and join me you know you want to.” I win as he slides into the tub with me it's big enough to hold us both the sunken monstrosity one of the best perks of my rooms. I feed him a grape chase it with my tongue am rewarded with another moan his arm pulling me to him lips chasing a bead of water from behind my ear to my neck, down the valley of my breasts before it lands back in the water and he licks his way across my ribs and back up. 

“Trina.” It is a request and a statement as he pulls me to straddle him my body already molding to him sliding on and catching his moan in my mouth as hands travel to waist and ass his thrust upwards earning a purr from me. I keep my hands on the edge of the tub, my nails have never been welcome in his and I's relationship and I have given serious thought to cutting them in an attempt to be what he wants. This is one of the few positions I enjoy with Cullen, his timidness not welcome to me. There is no heat to our lovemaking merely a fulfillment of that part of our agreement and I cannot help but mourn the loss of heat and passion I had with Blackwall. More than any other part of our relationship the bedroom has been our toughest hurdle and as I ride us both to completion I wonder if he realizes it.

“I think I am headed back out in a couple of days to help Cassandra with the Seekers.” We have moved from the bath to the couch in front of the fire my back to his chest. 

He looks down as I look up kisses my forehead and smiles at me. “I had heard Leliana had helped her with that, hopefully she can find the answers she is looking for I know you have been working on the cases for her as you can.” 

“Her Sera and Solas finished the last one last week while we were in the Graves. I am looking forward to some answers honestly especially after finding out Cole killed the old Lord Seeker.” I shake my head, “Not to mention the odd conversation I had with him in Val Royeaux when he stripped me of my commission.” 

“That may be a blessing in disguise, will allow you to regain you title and your lands if you work on it.” 

“When do I have time to do that exactly?” I shake my head looking mutinously at the piles on my desk. Cullen follows my gaze and shakes his head. “Don't even look over there I do not want it to remind you of the piles on your desk you are mine dammit stay the night?” 

“Trina.” 

I shake my head no. “I know, forget I asked did you get enough to eat or do you want me to send down to the kitchen for more food?” 

Another glance at the piles of papers on my desk, “No think I am going to leave you alone while you get to your work.” He dislodges me earning a whine. “Trina, get your stuff done.” 

“You'd think waving my magic hand, slaying demons, dealing with disputes, nobles and shit would get me out of the paperwork but no it just adds more!” I sit at the desk starting on the oldest pile getting a kiss from Cullen as he walks out. 

“Boss? Uh boss wake up.” I am moved carefully and register the movement glancing up blearily at Bull. 

“Bull go away, not morning yet.” I grouch bringing more papers to work as a pillow putting my head down again. 

“Lioness, it is indeed morning and it's time to wake up and eat breakfast and plot and plan so up you come.” Myra is merciless pulling my head back by my hair using a warm rag to wipe the ink off my face earning a push from me. “Put your hands down on the desk I'll get them clean in a moment unless you want to wake up enough to do this yourself but you are not going back to sleep.” 

“Myra you are fired.” 

“Uh huh, you can't fire me Lioness I technically don't work for you so stand up, go to the bathroom and get presentable you have people waiting with bated breath for the arrival of the Inquisitor!” Her impression of Josephine is enough to have me laughing. “Open those gorgeous eyes got a lovely male specimen in front of you to appreciate.” 

“Bull?” 

“Yes boss.” 

“Take me to bed.” I am refusing to open my eyes. 

“Tempting but Myra scares me and Cullen would run me through with his sword.” I sigh and open my eyes. “There are those beautiful eyes I'll massage your back after breakfast if you want.” 

“Tempting but no, after breakfast I have what Myra?” 

“Armor repairs and fitting for those going with you as well as discussions with Ser Morris and the tannery if you are serious about using dragon leather in the next round of armor. Also Josephine wants a meeting with you and the advisers before you head out and you will probably need to do Petition and maybe Judgment.” She takes a breath, “I can keep going if you want but you are starting to pout and that is not a good thing.” I sigh headed to the bathroom coming out in my robe putting leather tunic and pants on the undergarments for my armor knowing I will be in it at least part of the morning. 

“Nuh uh, tunic and pants Lioness, you know Josephine hates it when you wear the leather in the keep and so does Vivienne and as you are about to ask her to come with you on a mission do you really want to start off your morning with a lecture on fashion?” I bow my head in defeat putting on the tunic and pants offered handing her the leather. 

“I love you Myra.” 

“Love and firing in one morning my how the famous temperament of the Lioness shows itself.” Bull laughs at that shakes his head as we walk out to the antechamber and the chaos of breakfast. 

“Lovely tunic dear, I wonder though if it would be more proper for you to wear a dress considering your station?” I don't even deign to answer that instead sitting down and drinking the juice offered as Bull places a cup of coffee in front of her. “Thank you Bull.” 

I wait until most of breakfast is eaten and I am a bit more civilized before using my fork on my glass to get silence in the room. “Cassandra has figured out where the rest of the Seekers are wants to head out in the next couple of days to deal with it. We'll be heading to Ferelden so pack your cloaks I'm taking volunteers to come for this as we have all been on the road for the past few weeks and I know more than a couple of you are tired and have other matters to attend to.” I sit back in my chair wait for whatever will come next. 

“I'll come Lioness, I am interested to see what has become of the Seekers and as I have helped Cassandra in this task I would like to see it's end.” Solas inclines his head. 

“I'm in boss; most of my gear is still packed.” 

“Going to be an interesting story that comes out of this fight I can smell it so I'm in.” Varric winks as he states it. 

“Lioness, I would like to come please. You will need my help.” I nod to Cole eyeing the rest of the companions. 

“I'd like to Katrina but the Librium finally came in and I need to look through it, if I can figure out who Corypheus is it would help.” Dorian shakes his head no. 

“I am headed to Val Royeaux; Celene has requested me at court though she was cryptic on why.” I frown at that. 

“Take Blackwall with you, I know he's not the best escort but his shield comes in handy plus him there will be enough of a distraction for you to figure out what is really going on.”

I expect a fight, “I agree would ask Sera to come as well, if I am taking the misfits I will take those that can make enough of a spectacle to truly play.” 

Sera laughs surprised. “Go with you? Well all right I'll check in with my contacts and see what I can find out.” I am surprised as well at Vivienne’s offer. 

“Okay those coming with me we have appointments with Harritt, the tanner and whoever else you need to see before we leave. Let's go.” 

“Katrina have you had a chance to read the notes from the project?” 

“Yes have the pictures in the Nightmare book to prove it that shit is creepy and fascinating. Have you tried anything they suggested? I know some of them you won't but what about the mana block or the corpse pull?” 

I fall into step next to Dorian discussing the various creepy spells as we head to the undercroft. “Stop, you two are weird.” Varric shakes his head no. 

“What why?” 

“We just ate breakfast I do not want to see it again as you two discuss the bonus of using a fresh corpse or an old one for half of whatever other spells are in that book.” Varric shakes his head and I see the green tinge to his skin laugh a bit. 

“You know for a Templar you know an awful lot about magic your worship.” Dagna approaches carefully. 

“When you hunt them you do learn a lot, depending on how far we were from the tower it was a lot of days of riding and often it was easier to talk to them than sit in the silence and try to guess if they were going to try and kill me while I slept.” I shrug, “More than a few thought if they described exactly what they would to me when they got free in enough detail I'd either kill them or set them free I guess out of fear.” 

“Leather Lioness, in you go.” I take the tunic stepping behind the screen and putting it on. 

“Boss.” Bull's voice is a bit strangled and I look at the tunic even as Varric puts out a low whistle of appreciation. It's form fitted holding breast firmly as extra padding along my ribs and shoulders though it is sleeveless. It’s an overbust corset molding to my skin my breasts pushed together and up to make sure I have all the padding I can get. 

“It's Dragonhide, made to protect against fire, ice and lightning added a spirit resistance rune to the armor should give you a decent shot with most of the mages at least enough to get you to attack them. Bull, yours is the same though I want you to try this pauldron on and make sure it doesn't block your line of sight.” I eye the armor in envy, Harritt has managed to take the ridges of one of the dragons we killed and make a pauldron out of it going down to the elbow. Gauntlet has a flat metal plate for blocking while the glove is fingerless. Pauldron straps cross under his right arm there is a wide strap on the shoulder leading to the back piece which has the harness for his blade the metal plates a set of three down his spine. Wide belt protects part of his stomach while another one holds a leather skirt and his leg guards and pouches. 

Cole's leather chestpiece is hidden under a jacket the long sleeves having patches of leather as the form fitting leggings are pieced together with strips of leather. All of it is a dark brown nearly black and I smile as Cole is happy puts his belt on with the pouches the mix match of leather exactly how he prefers. 

I have given up on figuring out what Solas will wear or where it comes from as I see the coat with the animal rug as part of the collar and seems to wrap to continue onto his waist. 

“Dorian, as you are here you can try on yours if you like, not sure how you are going to like the metal pauldron.” 

“Amatus breathe.” Dorian walks towards me and I do finally breathe when he chuckles slightly. Sunset red is the only thing I can describe the one armed tunic as. Four fastners look like it is supposed to be an officer's uniform the collar held closed with a leather strap that begs for my fingers to play with the ring on it. Metal pauldron covers his right shoulder the left bare to the elbow leather gauntlets protecting his arms along with fingerless gloves. “You approve?” I finger the leather band on his left bicep the only ornamentation until the gauntlet. “To cover the mark from the dragon, I was unable to prevent the scar from the acid.” He watches me a moment, “If you hadn't put your shield there it would have been far worse amatus but you really need to breathe.” I do smiling at him. All of the leather is black the contrast against the red remarkable. 

“That will provide you with enough protection?” Bull asks watching the mage as well. 

“Yes, besides the tunic is on over the leather it will be fine.” Harritt steps back from putting my armor on handing me the helmet. It's a nose guard type gone is the hinged visor this one gives me a lot more view and I smile seeing the reflection in the mirror. Shoulders are still snarling lions; breastplate still has the relief of the lion in plate while the rest is scale male. 

“Used Dragon bone for this mixed it with the silverite to keep it light but it is a bit heavier than the last set.” Bit is a relative term as I twist and turn motion Bull to come at me engaging in a shoving match with him before shaking my head no. “3 points for head, 2 points for body 1 for legs, first to 10 or more wins.” 

I jump scoring a hit on his left side even as he shoves me away getting points as I smile dodging away from him as we dance all over the floor the rest backing away Varric holding Mace as Bull's superior reach makes this game damn near impossible to win. With a hit hard enough for my ears to ring he gets the last hit and I am breathing hard. “Boss, think you might be a little out of shape.” 

“More like spoiled to silverite armor, I'll get used to it.” I comment catching my breath and looking at Varric. His coat has gotten some upgrades with metal shoulders and metal backed gloves even the cuffs of the duster has gotten attention with metal spikes though I notice they will not interfere with his ability to wipe his mouth the spikes only on one side. “So we don't need to see the Tanner?” I ask curious. 

“Correct, now off you go armor will be dropped in your rooms unless you are headed there now?” I shake my head no. 

“Varric take care of food?” He nods, “Bull deal with the weapons?” Nod there as well and I hand over mine earn a chuckle from Varric at how many I have. 

“Going to keep the boot knives or do they need sharpening as well?” Bull asks muscles rippling slightly under the weight of blades. 

“Only I touch the girls you know that.” He nods shaking his head. 

“You still carry the ones Fenris gave you all those years ago?” I nod. “Never did figure out why he gave you those.” 

“Won them from him on a bet.” 

“What was the bet?” Varric asks curious. 

“He never told you?” I counter earn a headshake no. “Then he didn't want it known either good.” I answer cryptically. 

“Lioness, not fair to tell me that and then not the story that goes with it.” He follows me up the stairs as I head towards the Quartermaster shaking my head as he heads to the kitchen.

**************************************)(*******************************************  
When we arrive at Caer Oswin we are greeted by silence. Up the path we head greeted by a demolished tower the crumbling rocks taking out a couple of steps on the path. Entering into the Keep we are met with what looks like a Templar but not the fight short and bloody. When we find more in the next room I realize we are near the dungeon the walls lined with cells some of them have skeletons in them. “Promisers I should have known.” Cassandra is angry. “The Order of Fiery Promise is a cult with...strange beliefs about the Seekers. They've hounded us for centuries.”

“Okay I need more explanation than that.” I ask as I look through papers. 

“They believe they are Seekers... the only rightful ones.” Cassandra walks to me looking at the papers as well. “They say we robbed their powers long ago, preventing them from ending the world.” 

“Thanks for that.” Varric quips and I smile. 

“The only way to truly eradicate evil, in their eyes the world will be reborn a paradise.” She intones.

“Why haven't the Seekers dealt with them if they are such a problem?” Bull asks finding a journal on one of the bodies and handing it to me. 

“They have, many times they just return like weeds no one knows how.” Cassandra replies as I hand the journal to her. “Leliana can decipher this I do not recognize the code.” 

“Is there a chance of negotiations with this group?” Solas asks. 

“They're fanatics, drunk on whatever forbidden magic they can find to make themselves true Seekers.” Head shake no as she walks forward to the next door. “This explains why the Seekers might be here, but not the connection to Corypheus.” 

Cole finds the key needed to get us out of the Dungeon and we see a dead Seeker in the hallway. “Did they torture him to death?” I approach carefully notice the marks on wrists and fingers the slices of the skin and nod. “The Promisers will pay for this.” 

Out of the Dungeon we enter the Bailey statues ring a giant tree the grounds in good shape. We kill the men there and Cassandra finds a note. “As the Seekers of Truth have proven resistant to the effects of red lyrium, the elder one has seen fit to place them in your care.” I walk closer as she reads this. “Reclaim your destiny, and know that the elder one expects your devotion as repayment. Signed by Knight-Commander Sampson.” She glances over her shoulder at me her entire body rigid with fury. “Does Corypheus not realize the Promisers want the world to end? What use are they to him?” 

“So Corypheus sold the Seekers to these cultists?” Solas is appalled.

“And they leapt at the chance of course.” She comes to stand by me. “But this doesn't explain how he captured the Seekers in the first place, or what's been done with them. We must keep looking.” 

“The letter said Seekers were resistant to red lyrium.”

“Our abilities grant us many gifts, but a resistance to red lyrium's corruption? That seems strange.” She is thoughtful for a moment debating. “Although that would explain why none have numbered among the red Templar.” Hands are clenched in fury. “Thus Seekers would be useless to Corypheus. He would have no leash to hold us.”

“You sound worried and pissed.” 

“I am Lioness, the Seekers are my family.” 

Once into the Keep we enter the main hall there is a woman with a crown on the back wall. Room is set as if there will be a meal at any moment. In the middle of the room is a sunken dance floor and there are more Promisers. When we are done with the group I see a small book and grab it. Cults of Thedas. Flipping through I find the entry on the Promisers taking a moment to read it quickly I am surprised. 

Consider the time in which the original Inquisition existed. The First Blight had devastated the world, tearing down the mighty Tevinter Imperium and leaving nothing in its place. Just as there were several cults of Andraste vying to become the true inheritor of the prophet's faith, there was more than one group claiming to represent the one true path to deliver the world from chaos. The Order of Fiery Promise was one of these, a band of men and women who decreed that not only was the end of the world nigh, it was necessary.

_Thedas must be cleansed with fire and reborn as a paradise. This they solemnly promised; they devoted themselves utterly to seeing this come about. Whether they ever drew closer to their goal is unknown.  
The Inquisition eventually crushed these "Promisers" during a battle only recorded as the "Cleansing of Churneau." The cult reappeared in the early Divine Age, claiming to take up the Inquisition's mantle after it had transformed into the Seekers of Truth, leading to Chantry hunts that did not see the Promisers eliminated again until the Exalted Age._

I finish reading it looking at the rest of the group. “Why is it religious cults all want to set the world on fire? Why don't they want to flood it or cover it in rainbows or something?” Bull asks truly curious and I am laughing along with Varric. “What?” 

“Oh just something a friend told us. We were discussing Qunari well here Varric you be Merrill.” I try to keep a straight face. 

“Lioness keep laughing like that and you won't be a good Aveline.” Varric quips. “The Qunari must like it here, to stay so long.” 

“From what I've seen, the Qunari don't like anything.” 

“That can't be true. They must like some things...Sunshine? Butterflies? Rainbows?” 

“If I spot a Qunari admiring butterflies, Merrill, you'll be the first person I tell.” Bull is laughing as I finish. “Don't think I've ever seen you admiring butterflies and we never did figure out if the Qunari rub their horns on the trees like halla either Varric we've been slacking.” 

“I've personally never seen Bull use the tree as a scratching post for anything other than his back but I'll let you know.” We nod in agreement as we head up the stairs to another level. It is a landing with huge double doors leading farther into the keep. 

Opening those we are greeted with stairs and someone on the ground. “Daniel!” Cassandra is running to him and I am steps behind her. “Daniel can you hear me?” He's in armor still but there are red veins tracing all over his face, eyes are sunken and wrong and the skin is pale and pasty. 

“Cassandra?” He tries to move his hand and Cassandra grabs it. “It is you. You're alive.”

“As are you. I'm so glad I found you.”

“No, they...put a demon inside me. It's tearing me up.”

Cassandra is up shocked as I stay crouched near the man. “What? You can't be possessed that's impossible!”

“I'm not possessed. They...fed me things. I can feel it growing.”

“Can we do anything?” Varric asks curious.

“I don't know. This thing inside him...” 

“The Lord Seeker. You have to find him.”

“Of course we'll find him. If he lives, we'll” 

“Lucius betrayed us, Cassandra. He sent us here, one by one. An important mission he said.” He shakes his head no. “Lies. He was here with them all along. He's still working with them.” 

“Could it be the demon from Therinfal?” Bull asks glancing down at the man. 

“No, the demon came later.” 

“But a demon couldn't simply take his place without anyone noticing!” Cassandra is shocked. 

“The Lord Seeker allowed it. He let the demon take command, while he...” 

“Came here.” Cassandra finishes shaking her head. 

“Cassandra.” Bull states. 

“Now is not the time for sympathy.” Lips pursed. 

“Wait! Don't leave me like this. Please...” 

“You should have come with me. You didn't believe in the war any more than I did.”

“You know me. I wanted that promotion.” He is coughing and I look away. 

“Go to the Maker's side Daniel. You will be welcome.” She cuts his throat and I turn back and stand. “He was my apprentice. I have never known a finer young man.” If her voice is a little shaky if her eyes are a little watery none of us comment. “Now we find Lord Seeker Lucius.” 

More stairs and another courtyard with more Promisers. When we reach the back wall of the castle there is a door and Cassandra opens it. “Lord Seeker Lucius.”

“Cassandra with a woman I can only assume is the new Inquisitor.” This confirms the demon then and I am surprised.

“You must be very proud of your handiwork.” I state watching the mage and the warrior that are with him. 

“I presume you know we Seekers of Truth were once the original Inquisition.” Tilt of head yay lecture time. “Oh yes. We fought to restore order in a time of madness long ago, as you do now.” Slight smile on the wrinkled face, he's not a bad looking fellow actually looks like he would be a nice guy really. “And we became proud. We sought to remake the world to make it better.” Step forward and I see Bull flex his fingers on the axe he has so casually on his shoulder. “But what did we create? The chantry, the circles of magi, a war that will see no end.” 

“Aiding Corypheus is supposed to help?” I ask curious. 

“Corypheus is a monster with limited ambition.” 

“And your ambition is so much greater?” 

“We Seekers are abominations, Cassandra.” Shift of one foot to the other. “We created a decaying world, and fought to preserve it even as it crumbled. We had to be stopped.” Reach behind him he's pulling a book. “You don't believe me? See for yourself.” Book has their symbol on it, with a lock the key already in it. “The secrets of our order, passed to me after the former Lord Seeker was slain.” Shake of head. “The war with the mages has already begun, but it was not too late for me to do the right thing.” 

“And this was the right thing?” I am curious how we got to this what was the man thinking.

“Lord Seeker, what you've done.” 

“I know Cassandra. What Corypheus did with the Templars does not matter. I have seen the future. I have created a new order to replace the old. The world will end so we can start anew, a pure beginning.” I have got to get better dreams of the future; mine were demons red lyrium and end of the world. “Join us, Cassandra. It is the Maker's will.” 

Only one surprised when Cassandra pulls her blade and charges the man is him as we all drop into fighting stances and it is a hard fight. I leave the Lord Seeker to Cassandra knowing she needs to work out her aggression as the rest of us keep the others off of her. When it is done she picks up the book he had offered her. “He had to be insane. Perhaps the envy demon's influence? Remove the Lord Seeker so it could take over the Templars?” 

“All these wasted lives.” Cole chimes in putting his daggers up. 

“He could not have destroyed all of us. I won't accept it.” She shakes her head no. “Let us return to SkyHold. I wish to see what's in this book of secrets.” I nod as I look out over the mountains. We're up behind the castle and even with the ruins there it is beautiful. 

*******************************************)(**************************************  
Receiving a note from Cassandra telling me she is ready to talk I head to where she is training troops. “Have you thought to take an apprentice?” 

It's an interesting question as we walk back into the castle and towards her room in the armory. “No, that's not how Templars train you know that.” 

“Gregor and Cullen were your mentors why do you balk to teach others, with your skills it would be worth it.” Cassandra motions for me to sit when we get to the table in her quarters pouring us both water. 

I watch her get out of her armor leaving her in the leather tunic she wears under it. “I guess I've never met someone I wanted to teach.” 

“In your vast amounts of free time you might wander over to the Templar area and see if there are a few you would like to teach or even do a couple of lectures.” 

“She makes a joke at my expense. Oh how the Seeker has grown.” I shake my head no. “Daniel was special to you?”

“It does not matter, he will be missed.” She places the book on the table between us and takes a seat. “This tome has passed from Lord Seeker to Lord Seeker, since the time of the old Inquisition.” She glances at it again, “Now it falls to me.”

“You all right?” I ask concerned. 

“I am the book is a delight. I'm riveted.” I truly can't tell if she is joking or not. “I am joking.” I laugh slightly. “You know what the rite of Tranquility is; I know you have performed it. It is supposed to be the last resort to control a mage but that has not always been the case.” 

“Is that what the book says?” I arch an eyebrow at that. 

“No. As a Seeker, I looked into...abuses. Mages made Tranquil as punishment.” I don't glance away as Erimon crosses my thoughts. “What finally began the mage rebellion was a discovery the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed.” Head shake no as she continues, “The Lord Seeker at the time covered it up harshly. There were deaths.” Her fingers caress the book a moment, “It was dangerous knowledge. The shock of its discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall...” She looks down not meeting my eyes for a moment then does. “But it appears we've always known how to reverse the rite from the beginning.”

“So the rebellion could have been prevented?” I am furious but keep my tone neutral. 

“Perhaps but it was a long time coming, for many reasons.” She is silent for a few moments. “We created the Rite of Tranquility. To become a Seeker, I spent months in a vigil, emptying myself of all emotion. I was made Tranquil, and did not even know. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind. That broke Tranquility and gave me my abilities.” Deep sigh, “The Seekers did not share that secret. Not with me, not with the Chantry. Not even with...” She stands walking towards the window facing away from me. “There's more. Lucius was not wrong about the order. I thought to rebuild the Seekers once victory was ours. Now I'm not certain it deserves to be rebuilt.” 

“You said there was more in the book.” 

“At some point, power becomes its own master.” She's not looking at me, won't and I ache for her. “We cast aside ideals in favor of expedience and tell ourselves it was all necessary. For the people.” She does look back at me slightly stays at the window though. “Will that happen to us, Lioness? Will we repeat history?”

“No, we're nothing like the Seekers.” I bite my lip when I say it though. 

“I wonder how much we resemble what they used to be.” 

“I don't think I've ever seen you this shaken.” 

“I do not think the Seekers have been doing the Maker's work. Not truly.” She turns to me fully now. “Perhaps we believed it, once. The original Inquisition came to be during a terrible time. But now? We harbored secrets and let them fester. We acted to survive, but not to serve. That's not the Maker's work.” 

She turns back to the window and I sigh. “If you did rebuild the Seekers how would you do it?” 

“I can't be the only one remaining. We were always spread to the winds, and some may still be out there.” Shift of weight, “I would find them, one by one. We would all read this book. No more secrets.” Head nod. “Then together we would establish a new charter. The Maker's work, in truth.”

“You keep saying that but what is the Maker's work?” I lean back in my chair pour myself more water. 

“There is no way to know for certain. That is why we must seek it out. Perhaps we lost our way because we stopped looking.”

“If anyone can build the Seekers into something worthwhile, you can.”

“But are they WORTH rebuilding?”

Got it time to put on the cheerleading uniform. “You could MAKE them worth it.” 

“I...will think on your words.” She approaches the table now. “Thank you. I could not have done this on my own.” I nod leaving her alone as I head down the steps doing thinking of my own.


	36. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Bull was tired of watching her be miserable with Cullen. There had to be a way to help them and based on the facts he'd gathered it was the bedroom that was giving them issues. Months of having her lay on his chest as they went over plans and issues gave him long familiarity with how the curves went and after her request of release there wasn't much of that body he didn't know. “Boss got a minute?” She'd waved him in still reading the missive in her hand as Mace walked over to greet him giving the dog a friendly pat he waited as she finished reading the missive and saw her chewing on her lip. She'd been doing it for a week now and not come to him yet to talk. With a frown on her face she looked at the stack in front of her chewing the lip more as she grabbed another stack and went to the bed to have more room. 

“I know Bull, but if I don't complete this right now I am going to forget.” Back turned to him he is watching her move. Rounded shoulders, her back as straight as if she was being judged on posture, hair tacked up on top of her head in a messy bun but it was her stillness that really told the story. Even laying on him she wasn't still, she was never still even asleep. She was holding herself as if the next wind would shatter her. “When we found that mining camp in the Approach when was that?” 

“Few weeks ago, unless you are talking about the purge?” 

“That wasn't a purge but no, found it okay thought so.” She's moving back to her desk both reports in her hands and he sees one is in his hand. Now his interest is really piqued. 

“What's up boss?” 

Absent wave of the one not in his handwriting as she makes notes on the other one then grabbing another stack as the other one is quickly put up and the ones in her hand are rifled through until she finds the one she is looking for its another in his hand. “These reports you are sending, they all have the same information if a little different but all of them have one thing in common.”   
Eyes are searching his face now. 

“What's that?” 

“We found books in every single one of these camps, grimoires that I have had Dorian working on except this one.” It's the report from the Western Approach and he's glancing at her. “Where's the book Bull?” Eyes search his waiting for some sort of response. 

“Trina?” She's holding up a hand to stop whatever Cullen is about to say. 

“The one there was burned, you had it with your things last I saw it why did it walk off?” She's to her closet pulling saddle bags tossing them out. 

“Start looking.” Both Cullen and Bull do each working through the stack though Cullen blushes when he opens one. “Cullen what did you need of me?” 

“Wanted to see if you wanted to do dinner tomorrow.” 

“We are supposed to be doing dinner tonight, let me guess officer meeting?” 

“No working with some of the recruits.” 

“Okay, tomorrow is not going to work least for us I have dinner with the visiting dignitaries. If you don't mind the gossip you are welcome to attend with me.” 

“Trina.” 

“I know you are right but dammit.” She pulls her hand out then the offending dagger that cut her. “Wait found it.” Book is gingerly pulled out the cloth wrapped around it a little beat up but otherwise okay. 

“I'll take it to Dorian if you like.” Book passed to him she is looking at Cullen expecting something and he's not getting the signals. 

When he leaves shoulders are rounded again and Bull can see the hurt even as she visibly shakes herself pulling the rest of the papers back into stacks to put them on the desk and looking at him. “What did you need?” 

He's crossed to her grabbing her against him and lips crash into hers. He's nibbling at the lip that was bitten tongue demanding she open and she does with a moan going up on tip toe to get closer her mouth letting him lead wanting and needing more. Finally she pulls back hands push away from him lips swollen from kisses her hair a messy waterfall reaching to her waist cheeks flushed. “You needed that.” 

“Not from you though!” Hand sweeps hair back getting tangled in the mess a turn away from him and then back. “I don't want this with you, don't do that.” 

“Why? Ask questions you don't want to look at? You are miserable, you have been miserable for WEEKS and it needs to stop. If you need help in the bedroom I can help you both.” 

“No, we're fine Bull see the smile we've never been better.” 

“Stop lying to yourself, stop lying to him. It is not okay he doesn't want to be seen in public with you, it’s not okay he doesn't want to go to dinner with you how many times has he canceled? How many times have you both found excuses to not have dinner together? Have you two even had sex?” 

“I can't talk to you about this dammit!” 

“Fine, talk to someone better yet talk to him or I will.” 

“Stay out of it Bull, you don't understand. He's got demons even you can't imagine.” 

“No.” Bull's picked her up and carrying her over his shoulder. 

“Put me down this instant!” 

“BULL!” Cullen is in the main hall. 

**********************************)(************************************)(*****************

“Cullen, just the man we were looking for we need you up here now please.” Cullen is up the steps in a moment as the nobles start chattering and I am blushing. 

“Put her down now Bull.” Bull does put me down and locks the door pushing us both in front of him up the steps towards the bed. 

“Talk you two, figure it out.” He's crossing his arms and glaring at both of us. 

“Talk about what?” Cullen is confused. 

“Why this isn't working, you two have known each other for years both of you have harbored feelings for each other for years. Now when you have a chance, now when you can act on those both of you are acting like shy teenagers under the thumb of a Chantry sister.” Glance at both of us. “She's frustrated and you're scared shitless.” Head shake, “She is one of the most powerful women of the age and you would rather spend time with paperwork and recruits than appreciate her. Look at her Cullen! All of that is a quivering mess waiting for you to touch her begging for it and you ignore it.” Deep breath, “He is NOT your Commander anymore, you are equals in this room. Out there you have to wear the masks to survive but in here you don't. You would rather retreat than tell him you aren't happy, you fall back into he is in charge and what he says goes and it's not fair.” 

“Trina, why would you involve him in this?” 

“I didn't! He's right though every single thing he said is right and if this is going to work we both need to be better at it.” 

“Better at what? I am working within the parameters I was given. You weren't ready for this relationship when you declared it and you still aren't.” He's walked to the middle of the room hand pushing hair back off his forehead. “We both know you don't love me and we both know Blackwall is still in this bed with you.” Head shake, “You have no idea how many times I look at that bed and I want to burn it, how many times I see you with him and I want to kill him. He devastated you, how many times did I find you on the floor rather than sleeping in that bed? You still don't sleep in it most nights.”

“If I still wanted him I would be with him. I want you Cullen, but you don't love me either.” 

He'd crossed to me then fingers catching my chin to make me look at him. “I have told you I loved you and never once have you responded back.” 

“I can't, I won't. Get out.” Eyes won't look at him I need to retreat now. 

Instead of leaving he kisses me, arm hooks me closer other cradling my head kisses move to the side of my mouth down my neck and back up. “Love me Trina, I won't leave you, I won't betray you, let me in.” I am crying and the tears are kissed as he cradles me. “Let me in just for a moment promise I won't break you.” 

“Take her to the bed Cullen.” Bull suggests and I blush. 

“Go away Bull.” 

“Trust me Cullen, going to walk you through this and see if we can't fix some of this because this is not fixed.” 

“You just want to see her naked.” 

“That is a bonus but this is for both of you, let me help you.” Cullen hasn't stopped kissing me and he does take me to the bed and I am enjoying these kisses. “Slow down, listen to her body.” Cullen throws Bull an exasperated look as clothing is stripped from me. “Stop, leave the shirt on, leave the panties on this is not a race she's not ready.” 

“Bull.” I admonish. 

“Boss, we both know you aren't.” 

Lips trace down to my nipples through the shirt as hands trace up my sides. When my hands would trace him Bull catches them. I look up think to pull away but don't. Eyes roll back in bliss as Cullen traces my slit through the panties my hips bucking it feels so good. “Trina.” I try to pull my hands again eyes pop open to see Bull shaking his head no. Cullen is licking and teasing me into a frenzy one finger slides in making me orgasm hard more licks and he slides down my panties removed fingers back in with licks from tongue as Bull keeps my hands contained above my head. 

When I arch off the bed away from Cullen he glances up at me. “No teeth ever down there if I can't use it down there neither can you so unless you want teeth on yours keep em off mine.” Slight chuckle that has me moaning causing him to lick again. 

“Look at her Cullen; read her body she's trying to tell you she's too sensitive. Back off, use fingers let her body settle a minute.” He does use fingers lips tracing up inching shirt up kissing exposed flesh as it appears and I am trembling with need. Pausing long enough to divest himself of clothing he is back to me in a moment. “Now and kiss her otherwise she's going to scream.” He is in and does kiss me keeping me from being too noisy I'm distracted with the taste of me. Finally Bull releases my hands. “No scratching, biting, or drifting, if you do I will restrain you again.” 

As my hands land on Cullen he trembles as our hips meet and I take them off he settles I have no idea what to do with my hands when I stroke the back of his neck Cullen is still eyes meeting mine. “I'm not going to hurt you Cullen, stay with me right here just you and me.” I start to move again keep one hand on his face to keep him looking at me. Muscles cord as I know he is close and I place a hand on his hip to stop him lips keep kissing him as I roll us letting me be on top. “Easy.” I do a slow ride hands tracing my body when he flinches. 

“Trina.” Sitting up I am pulled to his chest and laid back this is a fight we've had before. I want to be in charge and he freaks out when I am. When hands go to his shoulders he is trembling all over and I stop. 

“Take her from behind.” Cullen glares at Bull for a moment. “Trust me.” 

I place hands on bed ass up as Cullen slides back in. “Yes, there.” It's a breathy moan from me as I push back. Hips move slowly into mine and it is a fight for me to stay still to not want to push him faster and harder. 

“Easy boss, this is his show let him run it.” I glance to Bull even as my nails are digging into the bed. 

“Cullen.” He's sped up the rhythm and I am biting my moans back as hips snap into mine. When I feel a finger slide to my nub to tap it gently I glance to Bull. Sensation of Cullen behind me and Bull's finger on my nub have me coming loud and long and I feel Cullen follow hot seed coating me even as he lays his forehead on my back. 

“Maker's mercy that was.” 

“Stop, just enjoy it.” Cullen pulls us down keeps me against him spooning our legs tangled as more kisses trace on my back and shoulders. 

“I'd love to snuggle.” 

“Stop, you will stay there. Most movement you are going to do is get a rag to wash you both down with, she is not a whore to take what you want and leave. Rearrange your priorities Cullen, she is the most important person to you and you need to treat her as such.” Bull sighs, sees me already pulling a pillow to hold. 

“Go Cullen, I know you have another few hundred things to do today. I do as well, we have sparring in the morning I'll see you then.” That he withdraws without protest, that he does not stroke or even kiss me is not a surprise as clothing is put back on and he is gone. Hands are there and I don't fight as Bull cleans me up fingers tracing tight muscles a gentle massage to release them underwear and top given so I can dress before he lays down and I am pulled on top. “So I get to snuggle with you post sex? Not sure Cullen would be okay with this was shocked he went along with any of that.” 

“Shows he's willing to try but you two still have miles to go. Did you rip him up the first time you had sex why does he tremble when you put hands on him?” 

“Ask him Bull, but both claws and teeth were never near him for sex. I hold back a lot with him I have to otherwise he will leave. He doesn't pay attention to my body because he's trying to control his reactions. But he is cold every time afterwards and I know I've done something wrong. I didn't please him and that is not okay.” 

“You did nothing wrong, he was pleased but there is something wrong.” Shift as I am lifted. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Bathtub, your hair is a mess and I have seen you fight with it enough to know it needs to be wet to deal with.” 

“You don't like his scent on me either do you?” 

“Not when you aren't happy no.” 

I slide into the tub after removing clothing again dunk my head and then moan as Bull massages the shampoo into my hair firm fingers making circles making me putty in his hands. “There is no passion there, he's not excited when I walk into a room there are no hidden glances no heat.” 

“There is heat, he loves to watch you move always has. Under you go.” I wash the shampoo out see the bowl of lemons as well as the chilled rosewater. Slicing and squeezing the lemons into the bowl I add the rosewater pouring it carefully over my hair working it through. “Never knew how sexy it could be to watch a woman wash her hair.” 

I chuckle at that, “You are impossible Bull. Learning all my secrets.” 

“Of course I am.” 

I let the mixture sit on my hair as I work on the rest of me rosewater soap imported from Kirkwall's Blooming Rose and then after I rinse a conditioner with almond oil is left in my hair. Getting out I pull on my robe finger combing my hair until Bull is there to play with it earning a smile from me. “Enough Bull, I am going to sit in my fluffy robe and get these missives done. If Cullen is going to work then I am too.” 

********************************************)(************************************  
“Fair enough.” Bull does leave heads to see Cullen in his office. “Why did you leave?” 

“She told me to.” 

“Only because you indicated you wanted to. You know how tactile she is you know her better than most do you really think she wanted you to leave?” 

“Bull, I get why you are in this I know you are doing it for her but I'm not discussing her and I with you.” 

“You are going to lose her.” Bull uses the only card he has. 

“I haven't had her yet.” Eyes meet Bull levelly. “You are right I do know her, I know every nuance of that body and face I have watched it grow from teenager to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know she's not happy and I know she's not ready for what I want. I want all of her, I want it forever but she's not giving me the same. She wants rough sex to forget him, she wants to be punished and she wants to punish me for not being him. I can't hurt her and I won't be punished for not being him so it's shallow sex until she gives more.” 

“She won't give more unless you do.” 

“Commander?” 

“Yes?” 

“Recruits are ready sir.” 

“Be there in a moment.” Sigh as he grabs sword and finishes stacking the papers on the desk. “I thank you for the help but it won't happen again Bull, that sex didn't help get us where we need to be. Until she lets him go we'll never be where we need to go.”

“She can't forget him if you aren't there to remind her she has an alternative.” Bull walks out at that. 

*************************************)(********************************************

“Inquisitor?” I turn to the voice smile when I see it is Fiona. 

“Yes Grand Enchanter?” 

“I wonder if you might come by the classrooms this afternoon and answer some of the questions the young mages have?” 

I work it in my head how I can do this and nod, “I would be delighted to.” 

Walking into the tower I am greeted by a tranquil who is expecting me and I take the time to talk to them seeing if they have any needs or concerns before heading up to the second floor and bracing myself for the onslaught of raw magic. I have Kimrick with me the man knows me well, places a hand on my back to steady me as we get to the top of the stairs. “We'll keep it short, shouldn't be more than an hour or so and you can head back out.” Nodding we get to the first classroom. I smile at the young faces, these are children brought by the refugees that have shown magic as well as students the mages brought with them. I get asked the usual Templar questions and more than one of them want to touch the glowing green thing in my hand. 

Next classroom is the older kids, those that have known nothing but Templar rule and you can see the difference as my presence causes silence and wary glances. “Did we do something wrong?” One of the braver asks. 

“No why?” 

“If we did nothing wrong why are you here?” Another asks. 

“To answer any questions you have about Templars to ask how your training is going. I am the Inquisitor do you have any questions about what's going on with that?” 

“Tell us about the time you killed all the mages in Griffon's Keep.” An older boy moves forward to stand in front of me. 

“Which parts? The parts where most of them were blood mages and used each other as sacrifices or the parts where there were mages that did come out of that dungeon and have been here ever since one of them is teaching you now.” I indicate the mage at the front of the classroom. 

“You were there? You're Tevinter?” 

“I am, I was a slave in Tevinter and my master sold me to Corypheus. I've never used blood magic part of the reason why I was a slave and not a full mage. What happened in the Keep happened and if it weren't for the Inquisitor I wouldn't be here.” 

“My apologies I did not mean to make you uncomfortable.” I duck my head in shame. 

“Templars apologize?” She's red haired eyes a leaf green her ears showing she is elvin. 

“We do, you do not need to fear the Templars we are here to help you not hurt you. If a Templar hurts you speak up. I will not tolerate abuses of mages, in that same breath if another mage is hurting you speak up it's not okay to hurt each other. Templars and mages need each other, we need to work together.” 

“No, Templars want to hurt us keep us from using our magic.” Elf is defensive and I glance to Kimrick. 

“Not keep you from using it, keep you in control while you do. We are here to protect you to keep your magic from going wild and hurting others. We are also here to keep others from hurting you; I am sure some of you have suffered at the hands of those that don't understand magic.” Few nods. “Working with mages I have managed to kill many demons, the mages I work with do not fear me and I do not fear them.” 

“Master Pavus works with you right?” 

“Yes as does Solas and Madam Vivienne, all of them have helped me and regularly join me on my travels.” 

“Master Solas' magic is weird.” He's dark skinned and humming with power.

I motion him forward, “Come here a sec, let me help you with that overload.” He is hesitant and I smile at him holding my hand out. “Promise you'll feel better.” He takes my hand and I push the magic out of him seeing his eyes go wide. “You'll have your magic again just take a deep breath and let it go.” When he does I feel the breath let go and see the wonder on his face. “Feels better doesn't it? No more itching behind the eyes like you dipped your eyes in sand no more pounding in your head either. That is what Templar can do for you and you still have your magic don't you?” 

He casts light smiling as it dances on his hand, “Yes, thank you.” Letting the light go out, “I never wanted the Templars to do that because I was afraid they would take my magic.” 

“Let you in on a secret?” I wink as I say it. “Nothing short of silence or full binding can take your magic away and we all know silence is temporary. Even when you are bound your magic is there it just can't get out it's why the metal burns it's why many mages will tell you being bound is horrible. They will tell you they feel their magic they just can't cast.”

“Are there any other questions for the Inquisitor?” 

“Will we be taught to fight with the Templars? Will we be able to fight alongside Templars like you do?” Elf girl again. 

I look to Kimrick waiting to see what he says. “Only those that have been Harrowed will train with the Templars but yes, we are at war and we will need to fight.” 

Leaving that classroom I glance at the voice calling my name. “Lioness!” 

“Thom, how are you?” I walk towards him see the shy brunette on his arm. 

“Great, training with Adan on potions and working with Therin on healing I'm learning a lot.” Glance to the brunette. “You can say high Ginny she doesn't bite.” 

“She's the one that tested you?” 

“Yeah, she's the one that brought me to the Inquisition forces me and my brother.” 

“Templars aren't always good.” 

“My dad was a Templar, my brother is going to be a Templar they aren't all bad Ginny. Lioness is making a difference she wants the mages and the Templars to work together but you gotta give them a chance.” 

“Inquisitor? Oh good, ready for the next class? This is the adult mages getting ready for their harrowing.” Fiona is there and I nod to the two kids as they walk off following her to the mages. This room is full of hard eyes and fear. Hate hits me as soon as I enter and I fight my hand to stay away from my blade. “Class this is the Inquisitor if you have any questions please feel free to ask.” 

“Why the name Lioness? You aren't Orlesian and your sigil is a horse.” He's got his hands clenched into fists at his side. 

“Because I ripped out a man's throat for trying to rape me.” I stay where I am at the door, “Templar with me said I looked like a Lioness with my hair fighting with my bare hands. I liked it and I kept it.” 

“See? Templars even hurt their own, don't trust them don't ever trust them.” Another states and I tilt my head, they want to play that way huh okay we can do this. 

“Right, don't worry Templars don't trust you either. After all you can sneeze fireballs and fart lightning.” It gets the laughs I was hoping for. “Templars are here to protect you.” 

“No they aren't they're here to control us, hurt us, they don't want us to use our magic.” 

“Mages are here to control us, use their spells to control the population and rule the world magic is here to serve man not rule over him.” I wave my hand. “We can go back and forth all day with hate and rage and stupidity or you can tell me how to help you. Don't like the way you are treated give me a better option. I can't turn you loose in the castle to turn into an abomination in the middle of dinner or trust you not to sneeze a fireball when you are reading to a bunch of kids. However if you do sneeze a fireball I can dispel it because I learned how. Now do I let you kill all the kids and live with the guilt or are you happy I was there to dispel it?” 

He's silent for the moment, “That is not always the case, more than one of us has been at the mercy of a Templar for what they tried to do to you or hurt just because.” 

“I know and I am doing my best to make sure that is not the case anymore. Both Madam Vivienne and Fiona are here to take complaints to as well as your teacher. If you trust a Templar tell him or her and they will take it to their command. Knight-Lieutenant Kimrick here is in charge of the Templars and will deal with any of his Templars that you have issues with. I have a long way to go to make the Templars and the mages both better orders but know we are trying and rather than spit hate I'd prefer your help.” 

“Okay Inquisitor I'll give you a shot.” I smile at that nodding my head. 

“Good, I'll be there to keep you from sneezing fireballs.” laughter all around. 

“No worries Inquisitor, he's more likely to break the table with his sneeze than throw fireballs.” Dark haired mage states. 

“Ah a force mage, wonderful think you'd mind helping the construction crews? Might cut down on injuries if we're not carrying bricks up and down the steps.” 

“You'd let us out of the tower?” One of the girls asks and I nod. 

“Of course, you'll have to have an escort of Templars one maybe two tops but yes if you have skills to help make SkyHold better than of course you can get out of the tower all of you are welcome outside of the tower if your teachers want to teach outside they are welcome to.” 

I look to Kimrick who nods. “I'll work with Fiona and Vivienne to see if we can come up with a schedule to get the mages out.” 

“See? We can help each other just need to work together.” Fiona states and I smile as we move out of that classroom. “Slow steps in the right direction thank you Inquisitor I know this helped.” 

*******************************************)(**************************************  
“Lioness you are going to lose this match.” Varric chimes in as I twirl the two blades in my hand prowling around Blackwall. 

“Varric, I am not going to lose this match.” I slide into Blackwall's guard pretending like I would stab him in the gut and slip out before he can grab me. 

“No you don't love, come here.” His shield traps me pulling me against his chest. “Finally where you belong, don't deny it.” 

“Hands off Beardy she not yours no more.” Sera has her bow drawn. Blackwall lets go as I grab the railing of the ring when he would step closer I am out and into the armory dropping blades and grabbing mine. “Hey Inky, slow down he's not chasing you.” 

“Thank you Sera, I needed the help.” 

“We could prank him you know, might be fun.” 

“No.” I shake my head as well I don't want to go into the loft where we spent so many nights and days wrapped in each other. 

“Inky you're kind of pale, you okay?” I nod though see Cassandra on her way towards me. 

“Lioness?” She is offering me water which I take and drink. “What happened?” 

“Beardy got a little handsy during a spar match.” 

“I thought you were sparring with Cullen this morning.” 

“Me too.” I sigh shaking my head as I hear the clang of swords am walking back to the ring to see Cullen and Blackwall going at it. “Shit.” 

“Shall we duel for her?” Blackwall suggests slamming his shield against Cullen's. 

“No, we both know she'd rip us a new one for even trying it.” 

“What's wrong Commander afraid to lose to me?” 

Chuckle at this, “Wouldn't matter she'd still not take you back.” riposte of the thrust Blackwall tries. “I could lose a thousand times to you in this ring and she'd still not take you back.” 

“We'll see Commander, must irk you how many days she spends at my side how many nights of hers I have while you stay here safe in the walls.” Cullen blocks the blow with his shield answers with one of his own. “I may not share her bed but she still trusts me at her back. That has to bug you.” 

“Who she takes into the field to accomplish her task is her business; she is a capable commander that you dishonor speaking such.” Cullen's knocked him on his ass and I'll admit to a smile. 

“Never said she wasn't but why if I don't have a chance did she keep me here? She could have easily sent me to Weisshaupt and demanded another Warden, a true one but she choose to keep me. Why?” 

“Because you have proven yourself trustworthy on the field, you have tried to live up to the Warden name despite it not being who you are. She admires and acknowledges the fact you have saved her and the rest of the companions on many occasions. Wardens are picked for their martial skills, their ability and willingness to get the job done knowing it might cost them their life. That it will cost your life in the end your death is knee deep in darkspawn taking as many with you as you can. Takes a helluva man to agree to that.” Cullen's stops the fight. “Don't mistake that admiration, that acknowledgment of skill to be more, you burned that bridge. You taunt and tease her only hurts more let her go Blackwall she'll never go back to you.” His eyes fall to me, “Trina.” 

I crook a finger to get him to come to me and he does as I pull him down and kiss him. “Thank you.” I finally state when I am done kissing him. 

“Liked that huh?” I nod wanting to kiss him again know he won't let me we are too much in public for him to be okay with it. “Breakfast?” I nod smiling as he squeezes my hand. 

********************************************)(*************************************  
“Good book?” She nearly drops the book and I glance at the title.

“Aah!” She's hiding it behind her. “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Wait are you blushing?”

“What would I have to blush about?” 

“You tell me.” I am standing with my hip cocked smiling like a damn fool. 

“It's of no interest to you I am certain.” I cross my arms at her and she relents picking it up. “It's a book.” Cassandra is still blushing. 

“I can see that.” 

“It's one of Varric's tales, Swords and Shields the latest chapter.” 

“The latest chapter meaning you've read them all?” 

“Not since this all began we've been busy.” Head is ducked at that and it is comical. 

“She's read this one three times.” Cole states walking up. 

“You! I told you to stop spying.” 

“You read it out loud to me; I didn't like the Captain either.” Cole continues to walk away. 

“I never did that!” I am giggling and shocked she would read such a racy book to the kid. 

“It's literature, smutty literature.” She walks closer to me. “Whatever you do don't tell Varric.”

“Why not? I'm sure Varric would be pleased to have you as a fan.” 

“Pleased, yes that would be one word for it.” Sigh, “They're terrible and magnificent and this one ends in a cliff hanger I know Varric is working on the next one he must be. Pretend you don't know this about me.” She walks off.

I wait until I have Varric to myself smiling as he finishes a tale of Fenris as we drink by the fire. “All right out with it Lioness, you've been wanting to ask me something all night what is it?” 

“Cassandra is waiting for the next issue of sword and shields.” 

“I must have heard that wrong.” Eyes meet mine lots of speculation in them. “It sounded like you just said that Cassandra read my books?” 

“She's a big fan actually.” 

“Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker likes stabbing things?” He's put his mug down for a moment. “Wait did you say the romance serial?” Chuckle. “She'll be waiting for a while then I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to that book is easily the worst I've ever written.” Head shake no, “Last one barely sold enough to cover the ink.” 

“Well Cassandra seems to be hooked on it.” 

“And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So you want me to finish the latest issue of my worst serial for Cassandra. Oh that is such a terrible idea I have to do it.” Hand strokes chin his five o'clock shadow evident. “On one condition, I have to be there when you give it to her.” 

“Oh I wouldn't let you miss that Varric.” 

“See I knew you loved me. I'll get to work.” 

Few days later and Varric waves me to follow him as we walk to the courtyard and he has the book in hand. “What have you done now?” 

“I get it Seeker, you're still sore after our last game.” 

“I'm not a child Varric do not suggest I am without reason.”

“Fine then, a peace offering. The next chapter in Swords and Shields. I hear you're a fan.” 

Rather than take the book Cassandra glares at me. “This is your doing.” 

“I'd hoped you'd like it.” 

“Well if you're not interested, then you're not interested.” Varric turns to walk off. “Still needs editing anyhow.” 

“Wait!” I wish I could see the slight smile on Varric's face at the panicked look on Cassandra's. 

“Ha, you're probably wondering what happens to the Knight-Captain after the last chapter.” 

“Nothing should happen to her she was falsely accused.” 

“Well it turns out the Guardsmen.” He's holding the book up as he says this. 

“DONT TELL ME!” She snatches the book from him.

Throat clear as he turns back around arms crossed. “This is the part where you thank Lioness.” Shakes his head turning away again. “I don't normally give sneak peaks after all.” 

“Thank You.” Cassandra finally says. 

“Varric is the one you should thank.” 

“I am but a humble servant to my loyal readers.” 

“I wonder if I have time to read the first part.” 

I smile as Varric and I walk off, “Thank you for your help Varric.” 

“Anytime Lioness, anytime.” 

****************************************(******************************************

“So you have the liberalum my darling peacock what did you find out?” I sit in the offered chair Mace flopping at my feet with a huff.

Smiling at me as he takes a seat legs elegantly crossed as he regards me. “How are you and Cullen? Any better?” My silence and lifted brow answer the question. “Right well yes and I found a connection between Corypheus and an ancient Magister named Sethius of House Amladaris.” Elegant shrug of shoulders. “It's a worthy scandal, it's worth having Josephine or Leliana doing some damage with it if you like.”

I think about this for a bit. “What does Josephine want to do with the information?” 

“Blackmail them of course, our ambassador may be sugar and honey for us but never doubt she wants what is best for us and I agree.” 

“Leliana?” 

“Goodwill actually. Well she calls it goodwill it's blackmail as well. Cullen of course went the ruthless route and wants to sell it to the highest bidder.” 

“I'm shocked at that actually; I like Josephine's idea though I don't like hurting family members that may not be supporting the Venatori.” 

“We'll see. I'll let Josephine know what you want in the meantime how is everything are we headed out anytime soon?” 

“We are headed out next week actually, how are you and Bull?” 

“That ship sailed months ago amatus, we haven't been involved in a very long time and honestly it’s better for both of us.” I nod hearing the sadness in his voice. 

“Lioness, we received the reaction from House Amladaris. They have sent retainers which you and Dorian are dining with tonight. There is also a letter: 

My dear Inquisitor,  
Naturally, these accusations of a connection to those old legends are without merit, and even if that weren't the case, it would have little meaning to my family today. We are Tevinter citizens of good standing, uninterested in whatever this "Corypheus" has to offer, and will support the Inquisition in its efforts to fight this creature however we may.

Magister Irian of House Amladaris

“This should be fun.” I state looking at Josephine. 

“You two will be fine both of you have done this before, laugh at the jokes keep your cleanse handy and don't drink or eat anything given by their servants.” 

“Ambassador you speak as if my countrymen would poison and use blood magic on the Inquisitor.” 

“They would.” Both of us say in unison smiling. 

“No worries your Templar lover will have the hall covered.” 

“He's attending?” I am shocked. 

“No, Rylan is I'm on your left he's on your right along with Templars not in their armor spread through the diners whatever they plan won't happen of that I can promise you amatus.” 

“Have a care for yourself as well Dorian, I'll not lose you either.” 

“Are you kidding me? My parents would be ecstatic if I died protecting you assuming you kill Corypheus.” 

I am to him in a moment fingers laced with his. “I will not lose you. Don't even joke about it.” 

“Easy amatus breathe as you like to remind me. No need to set the curtains on fire.” 

“They were a nice set of curtains Dorian and I wasn't the one who set them on fire, just wasn't fast enough to block your spell.” 

Smug smile for that, “I have gotten better.” 

“Ambassador, thank you for the help lets go make some friends shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Bull would help Cullen and Katrina. :P 
> 
> Thank you to all the readers and the lovely people who bookmark and kudos this story and all my others.


	37. Still Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than language no other warnings apply.

“Why the fuck was she scaling a mountain?” I smile to myself as my lion approaches his the angry roar of a male whose mate is currently ensconced in her bed arm wrapped leg splinted with nervous mages trying to focus on healing my ribs. 

“Curly she is the only one that can pick up the damn shards and you know it.” 

“Trina.” Cullen inclines his head to me fury is still radiating off of him. “If the blasted witch wants those damn shards to open the tomb she can bloody well get them herself.” 

“Commander that is enough.” Cassandra bites out walking in said blasted mage behind her. 

“Now now Templar no need to roar so loud there she sits perfectly alive and well.” 

Cullen rounds on the witch Morrigan more than willing to smite this one. “Through no help of yourself witch, why are you even here?” Morrigan walks past him eyes flashing mischievously towards me. 

“Bronto hide pouch by the closet Morrigan, brought you some herbs as well and a present for Kieran.” She beelines for the pile of gear indicated. 

“There is no need to gift the child with trinkets.” Morrigan admonishes until she pulls out the gift. “You know him well.” It is a sketch pad with charcoals I had found in a tiny town along with a book about the fauna of the Hissing Wastes. 

“Children do not need trinkets they need an education. I listen on occasion Morrigan.” 

Morrigan smiles, “I thank you Inquisitor I will make sure this is put to good use come see me when you have time.” I nod watch as she passes Cullen again see him still clenching his jaw. 

“How is Blackwall?” I ask Cassandra see the gazes turn from me to her. 

“Bout the same as you Lioness, when you landed on him you broke most of his ribs and his arm but it wasn’t his shield arm he’ll fully recover.” Said object of discussion is coming into the room Solas and two mages behind him admonishing. 

“Solas stop, I will see that she is okay and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” 

“Blackwall the mages in with her are the finest healers in Thedas she will be fine I told you Dorian kept her under to keep her still she did not hit her head. Lioness.” Solas inclines his head to me as I look at Blackwall taking in the wrapped chest and arm. I haven’t seen him undressed like this since before he left, my eyes devour the chest his scars already there and the four claw marks from me over his heart for all my tendencies of scratching and biting I’d never scared him except there. 

“I see you are back on your feet despite being a cushion for my fall for which I thank you.” 

“You cut the damn rope I didn’t have much choice.” Blackwall is pissed at me too. 

“I knew you would catch me and I didn’t want Dorian to fall to his death, I’m rather attached to him.” 

“That’s a relief because I am attached to living.” Dorian walks in strolls over to the bed and kisses my forehead. 

“So you trust me with your body.” 

“Always.” I answer automatically look away from the heated gaze that earns me matching eyes with Dorian. 

“Since we are all here, how is our Lioness?” Dorian asks trying to ease the tension in the room. 

“I have done what I can for the arm and leg she’ll be up in a week, riding within a few days if someone can get her on the mount. It’s the arm I am worried about, it was a spiral fracture and it’s her shield arm. Doesn’t matter how well it heals.” 

“It will always be weak.” Cassandra, Blackwall and Cullen intone in unison. 

“Yes, you are aware. Likelihood of her being able to use the Heater Shield she favors is…impossible” 

“Let’s get me on my feet and I’ll worry about shields later. Go and rest master healer I think you for your time and effort.” It’s the brave face they expect from me. “Do we know where Corypheus is headed now?” I ask in the silence. 

“There has been movement in Arbor Wilds, we do not know why though since the beginning he’s been after elven ruins, artifacts.” Cullen answers when the mages are gone and the door is closed. 

“The orb he uses is Tevinter in origin; I have seen paintings of something similar for the life of me I cannot remember what they are though.” Dorian is beside me in the bed lounging suggestively. Then again everything Dorian does is suggestive and I’ve always appreciated the effort even if it’s for the males of the room and not the ladies. 

“Artifact is elven not Tevinter, it is a foci a way for the wielder to focus great magic of either himself or others.” Solas states and I motion him forward.

“Explain.” I'd asked and Solas had nodded. 

“There are legends of such objects used by the elves to focus their magic usually during complicated spells or also to store the magic of their ancestors.” 

“Do we think the Arbor Wilds might have something like that?” Dorian and Solas both shrug. 

“Anything is possible at this point Lioness.” Solas finally offered. 

Blackwall is sitting on the coach with Mace stroking the dog absently; Leliana is sitting there as well. Cullen and Bull are both leaning against the walls Vivienne is perched on my office chair while Varric is near the balcony. Cassandra is pacing her ability to stand still non-existent. Josephine and Morrigan come in Josephine orders the tables put down and the food placed on them gets the servants out. “I know most of you haven’t eaten and if we are having a meeting injured parties need to eat as well to maintain strength.” 

I look up to the balcony in my room, “Sera you going to come down and eat?” 

I ask am rewarded by an elfin head over the banister as she smiles. “How did you know I was up there Inky?” Sera asks as she comes down casting a death glare at Blackwall as she crosses to the food. 

“Shadow on the ceiling, I got to study it in detail while they worked on me.” 

Sera looks up and nods, “I’ll work on that I could draw you a picture on the ceiling if you want give you something else to look at.” 

I smile at Sera, “Careful if you take her up on that offer she might surprise you and you’ll be stuck with whatever is up there.” Vivienne advises shaking her head no at Sera. 

“Have at it Sera, if I am going to be staring at the ceiling at least give me something pretty to look at.” Sera bounces over to me going in for a hug before remembering my injuries and instead linking fingers. I look over at Dorian, “You are a fine specimen to lie on my bed by far one of the finest but I am hungry and I am under healer orders to stay put. Considering the lion’s temper is still fuming I think I’ll obey.” 

“The lion not your lion?” I look away from the too knowing eyes land on Bull’s face biting my lip in the process as he brings food over to me. 

“Off Dorian, I brought the food I get the bed.” Dorian leaves watches as Bull settles down and offers the cheese I adore. “He’s not going to leave you be until you are up again, can it keep or do you want me to push?” My hesitation tells him enough, “Been stewing for a while already okay I’ll push.” My sigh of relief speaks volumes as well but he doesn’t comment. He continues to feed me feeding himself as well. 

“Before we go to deal with the Arbor Wilds and whatever is going on down there I want to kill the dragon that is in the Hissing Wastes. Reports have it being worse than the last time we were there.” 

Bull nods, “I am totally down for a dragon hunt if you want me to come.” 

I smile, “Easy there Bull, you’re vibrating the bed with enthusiasm.” 

“That is your horse of a dog.” Mace is indeed vibrating the bed with his demands to get up he knows I am injured hadn’t wanted to be on the bed while the magic was flowing. Now that the magic has stopped and there is food though he is all for it. Thinking an invitation was in the speech somewhere he is on the bed, over the top of me and into the plate of food in record time. “Shit Mace No!” 

Bull is trying to get the dog off me, he’s stepped right on my broken arm has most of his weight on my ribs and another paw on my leg in his enthusiasm. “Mace to me.” Blackwall’s voice is calm, commanding and the dog is off his kick off from me causing another yell of pain from my lips. Mace is to Blackwall sitting and waiting for the next command. “Grab your bone and get some sun.” Mace obeys instantly finding the stash Blackwall always provides and heading out to the sun on the balcony. “Kat sit up, if he’s stepped where I think he did we don’t want you puncturing a lung.” I am already trying to breathe much less follow Blackwall’s orders. Bull is afraid to touch me; Blackwall has no such qualms as he pulls me up ever careful of my leg. “Solas need you to see if any damage was done. Never mind, he ripped her stitches.” Blood is leaking through the bandage quickly and I cannot breathe through the pain in my ribs and arm. “Focus on me love, shallow breaths through your nose out your mouth slow and even match it to mine.” He’s placed my hand on his chest over my marks he’s kneeling between my legs my injured leg not even being jostled by his ministrations. 

That has Cullen’s attention as he and Solas cross to me. “Why did you need stitches? Tell me what happened.” Cullen demands itching to toss Blackwall away from me as Solas works to repair the damage causing a wince from me. 

“Dorian was lowering me to the shard on the ledge when Blackwall and Varric were attacked by Venatori. One of their assassins was climbing up after me. I tied the rope around my waist and started fighting, then the mages started throwing fire at me I cut the rope rather than be roasted alive. Blackwall caught me but so did one of the soldiers on his blade hence the stitches. I did get the shard on the way down which I thought was a good idea.” Blackwall has retreated off the bed Cullen noting the progress as he turns back to me. 

“Is there a reason you didn’t smite the ones throwing fire at you?” 

“That would be my fault.” Dorian admits, “I startled her and got smited she figured we could get the shard while she was recharging.” 

Cullen shakes his head at Dorian glares at me, “I know Commander, first rule of smite is don’t use more than necessary and never use all of your skill in one go.” 

Arms crossed as he continues to glare at me. “Continue.” 

“Never smite unless you know the target means you harm.” I am mutinous about the last one. He is not letting me off the hook, “Always pay attention to your surroundings surprise attacks are the result of someone not paying attention.” I meet his gaze finally. 

“Anything else?” I shake my head no. “Uh-huh.” Cullen wants to strangle me, he is right and I know it. 

“Fine, never do a dangerous task without every member of the party being ready, by me not having my smite I was not ready and therefore endangered the entire group.” 

“You are the Inquisitor, you are a Knight-Lieutenant, you cannot make stupid mistakes like that with people under your command, you could have killed Blackwall, by tying yourself to Dorian you could have killed him as well never mind you yourself could have been killed. Trina what the hell!” I am a recruit again and am powerless to say anything. “Your stupidity has cost you your shield! Dammit Trina!” His face is in mine and my slap takes him by surprise. Thankfully Solas is done and has retreated.

“Get Out!” I am off the bed hopping on one leg my hand closing on the nearest projectile a pillow as I launch it at him. “You will not tell me how to command my men from the comfort of the table.” 

I hop forward grab a plate and lob it at him he is retreating to the door. “I am making the decisions and I am out there while you are here. You do not ever get to second guess what I did out there. I was out there on your damn mission and you dare to lecture me when I am injured?” Another pillow lands in my hand courtesy of Varric. “You think I don’t know what those decisions cost me? You don’t think I know I am in for weeks of recovery much less months of retraining in the hope my arm will hold when it counts?” Candlestick I glare at Varric. “You think I like seeing the man I love injured knowing I injured him?” Another pillow this one provided by Sera but my target doesn't duck takes the pillow full in the face. “I know what I risk.” I see the stricken look on his face hear the collective gasp as he turns and leaves. “Andraste's ass I am an idiot!” 

I am breathing harder than I should; I can feel my ribs now that I am trying to breathe catch the back of a chair as spots dance before my eyes. “Inquisitor!” Cassandra is to me in a moment as I remember I have an audience. I am done trying to breathe and faint various versions of my name being called at me. 

“I am not enough and I know it Le, what am I going to do?” I don't move they don't know I am awake yet. 

“Let her go.” My hand is squeezed gently I know he is shaking his head no. 

“She already knows I have left her again and again I can't” 

“So you would hold her and make each other miserable? You are good friends, end it now and get back to that. Keep these farces going and you will lose her for good when she figures it out. You my dear Commander are a horrible liar.” 

I am trying to contain my laughter and succeed though the movement gives me away. “I'm sorry Cullen, I wasn't, I just I'm sorry.” Never offer excuses when those excuses will do more harm than good. 

“It is what it is Trina, I love you but I think we do better as friends. Maybe when this is over we'll figure something out.” I chuckle. 

“Are you breaking up with me with a friend line?” Leliana laughs as well. 

“It would seem I am.” Cullen kisses my forehead. “Don't go back to Blackwall please Trina.” 

“Cullen.” I have to gasp his name causes too much emotions not to. 

“If he leaves you I will kill him, between now and Corypheus you need to figure out a way to keep him at your side. You said he would become a Warden, if you go back on that.” 

“I know I will figure it out.” Tears are leaking down my cheeks. 

“Trina?” Cullen is leaning me forward as he slides in behind me lays me back on him his body bracketing me. 

“It just hurts, everything fucking hurts.” I am crying, overwhelmed and furious at him. 

“I'm sorry I lost my temper with you.” He kisses the top of my head. 

“I'm not, I meant what I said and so did you.” I lean my head back and he looks down and meets my eyes. 

“Still want to fight and throw things about or we going to leave it for another day?” I sigh as he wipes my eyes rub against his palm when it cups my face. “We'll tackle it when you are back on your feet and able to throw things without hopping on one foot, it was adorable by the way.” My retort is cut off by Leliana. 

“Lioness, ever thought about being tied?” Leliana asks and both Cullen and I look at her. “You tend to be aggressive in bed and he needs to know he is safe this would do that.” Cullen and I both blush at this discussion. “There is a reason I am who I am the question still stands.” 

“Yes, it proved not to be a good idea for me. I panicked; I have not always been well treated.” Arms tighten instinctively, the origin of my name one of many emotions. “I was not always the Lioness; you know my house sigil is actually a horse. I was with a contingent of Templars out on patrol; my fellows thought to have a bit of sport with me and tied me.” This is where I smile look at Leliana fully. “One of the others put up a fuss when the plan was decided and was tied with me, I used his gauntlet to cut my bonds did not let them know I was loose. When they came for me I killed them to a man. He got lucky hit me hard enough to see stars.” More kisses are feathered in my hair. “Him I killed with my bare hands ripped out his throat actually. When the other Templar and I made it back to the Tower he said I looked like a Lioness with my gold hair ripping into the men and the Lioness was born.” I rub against Cullen's chest as he links his hand in mine kissing my knuckles. 

“Was it with a partner you trusted?” This I shake my head no at her moan as Cullen continues to run teeth on my fingers he's always had an oral fetish with my desire for touch we have always been a good match that way. 

“Before you two call it quits try it.” Cullen shakes his head no he can feel my tension at the mention of tying knows I won't allow it. 

“Even with someone she trusts it won't work, I just can't Leliana.” Cullen moves to leave and I let him. “You need to rest Trina; I will see you in the morning.” His kiss is chaste and he leaves Leliana there with me. 

“You don't love him, you can't.” I sigh rather than answer. “Okay you do love him but he doesn't make your blood heat?” 

There is a knock on the door and Mace chuffs. “Come in Bull.” I call even as Leliana gets up to leave. 

“I'll take Mace with me for a bit if you don't mind? I am sure he is hungry.” I nod.

“He's been cooped up in this castle all day he likely needs to run.” Leliana smiles as Mace follows her out. 

“Is he done growing yet? Much larger and Varric can use him as a pony.” I laugh a little wince as my ribs protest. “Okay boss whatcha got?” 

“Issue seems to have resolved itself I think.” I state going over what had happened in my head. 

“You think? You don't sound confident of the outcome.” Bull sits on the bench at the bottom of the bed his back to me as he takes off boots and armor. 

“Need some snuggle time?” I ask curious why he is taking off boots and armor. 

“No but you will.” His voice is promise but I am not interested. “That messed up about it huh? Can't promise to solve everything but maybe get you a plan.” 

“How do you know that? How do you know what I am feeling or what I need?” Bull lays down on his side of the bed pulls me gently closer wary of my arm and leg. 

“Emotions are all a lovely cocktail of scents just need a bit of training and you can read them like books. Now talk Lioness or do you want to be Kat?” 

“I still love Blackwall, my comment tonight was the last brick in the wall between any happy ever after for Cullen and I romantically.” Bull makes a go on motion. “Cullen and I were not compatible in the.” I wave my hand.

“His demons, your proclivities yeah not seeing that work even after I tried to help. Why was Leliana here?”

“Suggested bondage, a way for Cullen to feel safe and a way to keep me from hurting him as well.” My nails scratch gently on Bull’s chest decides to reach up to his head and rub which elicits a moan. 

“Every time I have suggested bondage you've done what you are doing now which is tense up and look for a way out. I know you trust me so what gives.” I've stopped rubbing his horn, I am actually trying to sit up and get away. “Stop, settle down you don't have to answer, you never have to answer.” He's right, by the time my confessional is done I am thankful for the snuggle for the reality strong arms hold me and the man beside me is more than capable of keeping me safe. “Sleep, I am here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada and now you know how the Lioness got her name.


	38. Time Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, was busy traveling.

I do not have weeks and months to heal, mages work on me in shifts. We have figured out what Corypheus is after and I need to stop him post haste. “We cannot make the arm stronger than we already have Inquisitor. You will never pick up a heater shield and wield it again.” 

I am looking at my shield, it is a Templar shield it is the only one I have ever carried and the thought of not having it on my back on my arm is physically painful. “What if I learned to use it on the other arm?” I'd looked at Cullen when I'd said this. 

“You are left handed you cannot just make yourself right handed.” Cullen sighs when I purse my lips. “Fine, let's give it a try.” He's already put his shield on both of us are in armor though I am lifting wood not metal for this. My shield though I take onto my left arm frowning at the difference in weights the drag it has on my body. I twirl the sword in my hand nearly drop it and then close my eyes to concentrate. 

I bang sword on shield I am ready and when he comes at me I automatically brace with my right arm expecting my shield to be there and it is not. “How good a shot are you?” Varric asks and I look at him. 

“Decent but turning me into an archer really isn't a good plan either. I don't have the dexterity for it nor do I have whatever it is that makes you get the hell away from the man coming at you.” 

“Common sense?” Dorian offers. I glare at the mage though smile a moment later. 

“You are thankful for my lack of whatever it is plenty Dorian otherwise you'd be running all over the field screaming like a girl.” Chuckles break out for that comment. 

“You are a girl and you don't run screaming.” Sera points out smiling. 

“I am a woman and you are right I don't run screaming, normally the ones with common sense run screaming from me if they value their lives.”

“Defend yourself!” Cullen charges suddenly and I've dropped my shield and gone after him my right arm still pretending it has a shield on it as I try to push him away pain lancing up it. 

Blackwall takes his dagger out and hands it to me. “I know you can dual wield try that.” 

I'm much more successful this time as Cullen and I actually last longer than the first tentative touches. “Much better though you are going to have to be lighter on your feet for that to work, when you are stronger on the arm we can put a full sword in it. Course you could try a two-hander, I know you have the training for it.” Cullen indicates the one on the ground and I approach it, it's his. Its hilt is wrapped in leather the pommel has the Templar symbol while the Cross guards are two lions their mouths snarling. 

“You'd really let me handle her? She and I's history is a bit bloody.” Cullen chuckles at the reminder of when I'd been cut by the sword every day for a week. He'd slipped my guard and kissed it along my ribs, next day it had been my arm, the last injury had been my fingertips on the teeth of the snarling lions. 

“Can't promise you she'll be any nicer this time you two have ever vied for my attention.” I grasp the hilt and unsheathe her, she's a bit big for me and the weight is a bit much but doable. 

“Promise I'll give you back and he's not upset with you just need to try something for a moment.” I whisper to the sword. 

“When you are ready Inquisitor.” My eyes flash at him. 

“I am trying to convince your sword to not hurt me, it takes a moment.” I attack him and he catches the blow pushing me back with his shield comes at me with his blade which I block using my foot to kick at his shield. 

“Interesting tactic, not sure why you though it would work.” Cullen comes at me again. 

“They always do it to me, kinda interested to see why.” I shrug duck out of the way of his blade go at him again the big blade getting easier and easier to wield as I adjust to the weight and reach. Pain radiates up my arm again when he hits it and I hiss. 

“Enough for one day I think.” Cullen is breathing hard as well and I sheathe the blade and try to hand it back. “Keep it for the moment, work with the weapon-smith before you leave to the Wilds and see if he can come up with a replacement.” 

“Hear that you are on loan, please don't kill me.” I stroke the hilt come away with blood on my finger from the damn lion teeth. “Seems she still requires my blood.” 

“Is that sword possessed or something?” Sera asks eyeing it warily. 

“No and irony would have it I was the one who designed it.” Cullen smiles at that. 

“I knew my sisters couldn't have come up with a proper gift without help.” 

“They were certainly entertaining with their bickering about what it should look like and what it should be made out of. One of them wanted it in dragonstone, was convinced that was a great idea until I showed them how brittle it was.” 

“I was impressed you talked them into silverite.” I smile as he continues to walk away.

Walking back from the training area I drop back to walk with Blackwall sigh as my body heats with the touch of his. “How is the sword arm?” 

“I will be ready for battle Kat, no worries.” It is said with a purr and promise and I grit my teeth as my body reacts. “What happened between you and him I thought he was your happily ever after.” 

“What makes you think he's not?” He looks at me moves towards me as we walk and runs a hand down my arm causing flair of nostril a clench of wetness. 

“If he was you wouldn't still crave me. We are a good pair Kat, both on and off the field. I still want you, need you and you are the same. You saw something in me and I will live up to it but it'll be easier when you are in my bed giving me someone to fight for.” 

“Isn't the safety of the world something to fight for? Isn't the safety of families and friends enough to goad you into battle or is it only so long as my body is worshiping you that you will deign to lift your blade in my defense?”

“If that was the case Kat I wouldn't have caught you and I damn sure wouldn't be headed to the jungle for a mirror.” His voice is edged but still velvet as he walks away.

I head into the keep walking towards the Undercroft with Mace on my heels. “Ah Katrina, how can I help?” Harritt is there along with Dagna the dwarf petting Mace who stands as tall as she is. 

“I need a two-hander my shield has been denied due to my injury.” 

“I figured as much, also thought you might go for the Commander's sword so have been working on this.” He shows me the parts of the blade. Haft is naked will be fantastic when it is wrapped in silk the width fits my hand perfectly. Blade is straight with waves of the folding; this is a blade that will never break. Hilt has snarling lion on one side horse head on the other and I smile. Inquisition symbol is on the pommel. “Hilt is 97% mage metal and silverite same as Temperance and I'll put it all together now that you are up and I know the fit works.” 

“There are slots for two runes on it your grace, thought you might want cleansing or corrupting rune and either a fire or ice rune.” Dagna shows me the runes on the table her hands tiny in comparison. I know once these are slotted there is no going back. We can upgrade the runes but not take them in and out and I debate. “Cleansing helps with the Templars and Darkspawn while the Corrupting works against all humanoids, beasts and animals.”

“I think I'll take the corrupting and instead of fire or ice do you have the makings for Lightning?” 

“That one is a bit more temperamental.” She's nearly bouncing on her feet in anticipation. 

“It's tendency to throw lightning about yes but rarely am I near our other companions if it does throw it only the enemy will feel it.” She nods as I look at Mace. “Harritt I think he's ready for armor too think we can get it ready?” 

“Already on it, metal spine with leather everywhere else I need to make sure he's not too heavy.” I nod seeing the harness on the table. Metal on the spine articulated so he has free movement the chest protected as well with studs and it is easily held on with a couple of straps and buckles. “I'll work with him on wearing it in the next few days and see if some of the soldiers will volunteer for fight tests.” I chuckle at that knowing that will not happen. Mace is devastating to fight against and even gentle his practice sessions were a bit traumatic. “Cullen should have some recruits.”


	39. Arbor Wilds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maker but this was a tough chapter to write, toyed with splitting it and just going into insane detail about the temple of Mythal. I LOVE that place. Either way here you go folks enjoy!

“This is going to be a major fight and I suggest we pool our resources.” Josephine is glancing at me, Leliana, and Cullen. Morrigan has already said her piece she thinks Corypheus is after an eluvian like the one she has and I agree. If he gets access to one of those and the network they share it will not be a good thing. 

“I agree send the birds you need let’s get this done.” I am still not ready, my arm is not healed properly but I am out of time as we head towards the Arbor Wilds. Everyone is with me, arbor wilds is a tropical place the palm trees and jungle vying for attention with riots of every green possible. I have stayed focused on the task at hand and keeping my arm healing while trying to remember how to fight two handed again. 

Getting to the camp I am greeted by one of the captains. “Inquisitor!” Incling my head she rises.

“How goes the battle captain?” I keep walking to the map. 

“We’re holding barely. The red Templars are fighting harder than ever with their master nearby.” I stop my walk spinning. “Our scouts saw Corypheus traveling toward an elven ruin to the north. We can clear you a path through his armies.” 

“Do only what you must. We need enough people for a celebration when we get back to Skyhold.” 

“We will not fail you, my lady. No matter what comes.” Bow, “Andraste guide you, Inquisitor.” 

“I wonder: Is it Andraste your soldiers invoke during the battle, or does a more immediate name come to their lips?” I glance at Morrigan. 

“They show me respect Morrigan. No one mistakes me for Andraste.” 

“True. You are far more likely to come to their aid than a Chantry legend…but I digress.” Turning towards me fully, “If your scouts report accurately, I believe these ruins to be the temple of Mythal.”

“Which is?” 

“A place of worship out of elven legend, if Corypheus seeks it, then the Eluvian he covets lies within.” There are explosions in the background. “Let us hope we reach this temple before the entire forest is reduced to ash.” She shakes her head. 

Walking through the camp I glance to see Briala and am surprised approaching her quickly. “Ambassador?” 

“You’ve put together an impressive army Inquisitor.” 

I glance at her, “You’re dressed for battle.” 

“If the Herald of Andraste dares the fray, I could hardly stay home.” She crosses her arms at me smug smirk on her face. 

“Should you risk yourself in battle marquise Briala?” 

That earns me a wink, “Safer here with red templars than home with Orlesian nobles eyeing my back.” A shrug of shoulders “would be refreshing to see the blade coming.” I nod in agreement headed towards where I know Cullen and the rest of my group are. 

“Trina.” He smiles when he sees me and I nod my head. “Discussing where everyone is going. I know you are taking a small group through the lines rest can move and bolster the troops.” 

I nod glancing at the group. “We are dealing with elvin ruins so Solas you are coming with me Morrigan will be with us as well Varric, Dorian, Bull you are with me.” Bull slightly smiles. “Cassandra take the rest and see if you can help clear a path, I want us all to meet at the ruins.” Glance as more explosions happen, “If Corypheus is here we might have a chance to end this and for that I will need everyone.” Nods all around as Cassandra takes her group to help clear the way. 

“Inky careful yah?” I nod at Sera even as she throws her arms around me. “Got the best idea for a pank on ms bitch can’t do it without you.” 

“No worries Sera, we’ll prank everyone if we get this done right okay?” 

She’s twirling in happiness, “you mean it?” I nod, “Bull get her back here in one piece she and I have pranks to do.” When he glowers a bit. “We won’t do your horns this time promise.” 

“Wait you two were the ones that turned Bull’s horns pink?” Cassandra is in shock. 

“Yeah, little essence of laurel and voila pink horns. Bitterworst will turn them yellow, smells horrid though.” I smile as she shakes her head walking off. 

“So have you two ever successfully pranked Cassandra?” Dorian asks and I nod. 

“Trina.” I am to him in a moment wrapped up and held close. “I know your arm still isn’t right, I don’t like you out there but we are out of time.” I am squished more bang on his back to get him to let me go. “Sorry, just want to wrap you up and keep you safe.” I sigh at that kiss him on the cheek. “I’d say with your shield or on it but you don’t have it.” 

“Let’s just go with be safe this time and we’ll work on another saying for you.” Chuckle as I head out with the group. Cassandra’s group is already gone she’ll get the lines clear in no time I hope. 

It is hard fighting, even with Cassandra’s group clearing the way there are more that come in and I have never seen so many red Templars. We see the bodies of Cassandra’s devestation but don’t actually see her. There are giant trees with mushrooms growing in the side and this forest is beautiful. Rounding a corner Bull catches me before I almost run into a Templar camp. “An entire camp of them either we passed Cassandra’s group or they moved around this.” 

I arch an eyebrow at him, “We both know Cass would never leave this group here let’s get them cleared out and figure out where Cass and team went.” We move through the Templars quickly and I am saking the officer’s tent come up with a note. 

_Captain Lowen,_

_I don't want grumbling in the lower ranks that our Lord Corypheus handpicked Grey Wardens to be part of His honor guard over His templars. Our charge is not to understand His will. It is only to obey it._

_Besides, our Master's still sore He lost all but a few dozen enslaved Grey Wardens to the Inquisitor at Adamant. If your soldiers are smart, they'll keep quiet about it._

_Lieutenant Keldon_

“Great, just what I wanted to fight more Grey Wardens.” I sigh putting the note in my pouch and moving back towards the rest of the group. 

“I know you want to find out what happened to the other group but we don’t have time Katrina; we need to press on to the temple.” I nod at Dorian’s assessment do move towards the next blockade. This one is guarded by red lyrium and a behemouth larger than I have seen in a long time. When it splits in two and keeps coming at us I am a bit worried though we finally manage to get them down before it turns into more. 

As we drop off the ruins to where the temple is we see Cassandra and group dealing with elves, red Templars and Grey Wardens. Jumpng into the fray I am shocked at the elves. “Are these elves?” 

“It would seem the temple of Mythal is not as empty as we thought.” Solas answers seeing the valislien marking the men part of Mythal. Two giant hart statues guard the entrance and we are up them in short order. 

“I hear fighting up ahead.” Morrigan states and I hold up my hand for the team to be quiet as we come out onto a platform. There are dead Templars everywhere along with a few elves. Solas, Morrigan and I move forward to see what is going on the rest staying back. 

“Na Melana sur, Banallen.” An elf yells and Solas holds me still as I see Sampson down there as well. 

“They still think to fight us master.” Sampson states as Corypheus moves forward towards the bridge and the elves. 

“These are but remnants. They will not keep us from the well of sorrows.” 

“Well of sorrows?” I am confused. I glance at Morrigan and Solas both of whom shrug. Corypheus moves forward two rocks holding the bridge start to glow as the elves retreat across it. 

Corypheus pauses for a moment watching the rocks, “Be honored! Witness death at the hands of a new god!” He has one of the elves in his hands as the stones snap and pop making him explode. Rocks shatter and everyone is blown back or dead. 

I can see Sampson across the bridge but it is one of the Grey Warden bodies that holds my attention as it twists and makes noises. “It cannot be!” Morrigan is shocked even as an arm comes from the body looking like Corypheus. 

“Across the bridge. NOW!” Bull orders snagging me on the way even as we hear the dragon scream. 

“I can run on my own Bull, put me down.” He shakes his head no making it into the door as everyone tries to get them closed. Bull puts me down to help and we manage to get them closed fire barely roasting us as I watch the doors glow gold from floor to ceiling seeming to seal the temple. We are moving quickly away from the door further into the temple and its wonders. 

“At last, Mythal’s sanctum. Let us proceed before Corypheus interferes.” Morrigan states as I am gasping at the beauty of this place. Vines cover nearly every inch of stone flowers vying for attention both underfoot and above their perfumes a heady draw. 

“You said Corypheus wanted an Eluvian, but he mentioned a well of sorrows. Which is right?” Cassandra asks nearly catching Morrigan by the shoulder. 

Morrigan scratches her head in confusion, “I…am uncertain of what he referred to.” 

“Could they be the same? Could Eluvian translate into well of sorrows?” I am curious though distracted the design on the door of this temple one I have seen before, in Skyhold. 

“No. It seems an Eluvian is not the prize Corypheus seeks.” Morrigan states and I stop my exploration to look at her again. “Yes I was wrong! Does that please you?” Shake of head as she continues, “Whatever the well of sorrows might be, Corypheus seeks it and thus you must keep it from his grasp.” 

“Let’s find this well before Corypheus’s people do.” I turn away headed further into the temple. I stop though turn back to Morigan. “Are you certain Corypheus is using the blight to make himself immortal?” 

“Perhaps you forget: I was in Ferelden during the fifth blight. I have seen a true archdemon rage.” She crosses her arms as I process that. “How Corypheus gained the power to send his soul into blighted bodies…that is the real question.” 

“Will that help us defeat him?” Blackwall asks coming closer to me. 

“Perhaps, I would suggest dealing with the well. If Corypheus obtains it, any chance of success could be lost.” Morrigan is hiding something and I need to figure out what. 

“Mythal was worshipped as a goddess?” Bull asks as we keep moving. 

“So one assumes, what is a god but a being of immense power?” Morrigna answers glancing at Bull again, “The dread old gods were nothing more than dragons, afterall. They rise as Archdemons, and they die.” Shrug of shoulder, “Perhaps Mythal was a powerful elf, a ruler among her kind. History often plays storyteller with facts.” 

“You admit lack of knowledge, and yet dismiss her so readily?” Solas is disdainful and I meet his eyes as I pass him. 

“I do not dismiss her. I question her supposed divinity. One need not be a god to have value.” Morrigan snips back. “Truthfully, I am uncertain Mythal was even a single entitiy. The accounts are…varied.” 

“Varied?” Dorian asks shouldering me to keep me from stepping in a hole. 

“In most stories, Mythal rights wrongs while excercising motherly kindness.” Her voice changes a bit, “Let fly your voice to Mythal, Deliverer of justice, protector of sun and earth alike.” Head shake her voice changing again, “Others paint her as dark, vengeful. Pray to Mythal, and she would smite your enemies leaving them in agony.” 

“More Dalish tales, I assume?” Solas chimes in and I see him shake his head sighing. 

“Please add what you know Solas.” I ask fingers glancing on his shoulder earning a small smile. 

“If you wish Lioness, oldest accounts say Mythal was both of these, and neither. She was the mother, protective and fierce.” He stops me and rubs a bit of dirt off of my face. “That is all I will say. This is not a place to stir up old stories.” 

I catch his shoulder when he turns from me. “This place calls to your magic doesn’t it?” Slight smile and nod. 

“Whatever the truth, all accounts of Mythal end the same: Exiled to the beyond with her brethren.” Morrigan finishes. 

“Beyond?” Cassandra asks curious. 

“Tricked by the dread wolf, as all the elven gods were said to be, trapped in a land beyond the fade.” Morrigan shrugs as she says this. “Many Dalish believe this is why the elves fell from grace and their gods did not save them.” Another graceful shrug of shoulders as she crosses a narrow chasm. “Or perhaps they were simply rulers slain by Tevinter. Who can say?” 

We reach some steps a red Templar at the bottom of them. “I see the red Templars have run into the elvin guardians.” 

“Those elves lay an impressive ambush, where are they?” Blackwall wonders his shield on his arm. No one answers as we get to a door which does not open. 

“Maybe the alter will help us.” Morrigan suggests and we head back down the steps approaching the alter carefully. When I step on the stone it lights up a beautiful blue. “It appears the Temple’s magicks are still strong.” 

“Atish’all vir abelasan.” It means, “Enter the path of the well of sorrows.” Solas chimes in as I glance at the text on the alter. 

“There is something about knowledge. Respectful or pure, shiven, shivennen…” Frustrated sigh, “Tis all I can translate. That it mentions the well is a good omen.” 

“Least we know it’s important.” I agree with her. 

“Supplicants to Mythal would have first paid obeisance here, following their path may aid entry.” Morrigan adds and I am thoughtful. 

“Inky, move I got this.” Sera runs from one sqare to the next the wild blue lights dancing under her feet until she hits the last one and there is a rumble jeweled birds scatter and as she backflips to be in front of me I am smiling. “Tada!” 

“Well done Sera, I did not think you would take such delight in a religious rite.” Cassandra has her arms crossed shaking her head. 

As we enter the door there is a hallway and then another door. Moment we enter the second door we see Sampson his group with him as an explosion goes off. “Hold them off.” 

Behemoth and some Templars come down the steps towards us and I already have my blade out walking towards them. Archers join the fray along with a few mages and I am smiting one as Varric hits the assassin that thinks to stab me in the back. Time nearly freezes as we clear the group out making it up to the hole Sampson disappeared in. “Hold a moment.” Morrigan stops me from jumping in the hole. “While they rush ahead, this leads to our true destination. We should walk the petitioner’s path as before.” 

“An army fights and dies for us. The longer we tarry, the more soldiers we lose outside.” Cassandra shakes her head no. 

“In this case I must agree with the witch, this is ancient ground deserving of our respect.” Solas chimes in and I frown for a moment. 

“You see the urgency. We cannot find the well of sorrows unprepared.” Morrigan fights more and I am tempted to agree with her. 

“We don’t know what is behind those doors; they might have a reason for going another way.” Vivienne adds and I am surprised. She’s been quiet for this trip and I am curious why though her disdain for Morrigan is evident. 

“Had they the option, they would have proceeded. That must lead to their goal.” Morrigan is firm on this. 

“Theirs or yours?” Dorian asks and she beckons me to move away from the others for a moment. 

“There is…a danger to the natural order.” We are not far from the group. “Legends walked Thedas once, things of might and wonder. Their passing has left us all the lesser.” She stops and faces me. “Corypheus would squander the ancient power of the well, I would have it restored.” 

“Never would have pegged you a romantic Morrigan.” I cross my arms regarding her. 

“Trust me; your surprise is matched only by my own.” There is a sad sigh, “Mankind blunders through the world, crushing what it does not understand: elves, dragons, magic…the list is endless.” Morrigan has eyes of gold, her son the same and I am always drawn deeper into them as she looks at me. “We must stem the tide or be left with nothing more than the mundane. This I know to be true.” In this we agree. “I read more in the first chamber than I revealed. It said a great boon is given to those who use the well of sorrows…but at a terrible price.” 

“Spill it.” My voice takes on a hard edge to it, I do not like being lied to and I despise secrets. 

“Like most elven writing, it was insufferably vague.” Crinkle to her brow. “The term I deciphered was Halam’shivanas, the sweet sacrifice of duty.” Her face smooths again. “It implies the loss of something personal for duty’s sake. Yet for those who served at this temple, a worthwhile trade.” 

“I thought your trusted me, why keep this?” My voice is low but forceful and she takes a step back knowing my temper. 

“I hoped to find more information. If I intended to cheat you, I would have feigned ignorance entirely.” Step back towards me. “My priority is your cause, but if the opportunity arises to save this well, I am willing to pay the cost.” 

“And gain what?” 

“That is what we must discover. The rituals may point the way.” I nod making my decision quickly. 

“Same teams as before, Cassandra jump in there and see if you can catch Sampson, rest of you follow me and let’s go the petitioners route and see what we find.” Group splits and I watch as Cassandra jumps into the hole making sure they are okay. 

******************)(***************************************************************

“We will meet you at the well.” Cassandra calls up and leads her group into the catacombs. It is hard fighting Sampson having left troops at various places to stall them. 

“What is with all the archers?” Blackwall asks as they enter another part of the catacombs. 

“You would have to ask Solas or Morrigan about that though if I remember correctly Mythal was goddess of the hunt so these would be hunters.” Vivienne states looking at the magical barrier in front of them before opening it with a spell. 

“So are you okay with Cullen and Inky?” Sera asks Blackwall as they walk. 

“No but it is her choice.” 

“She still loves you; trying to figure out Cullen you are still tangled.” Cole adds though Sera jumps when she realizes the boy is right behind her. 

“Cassandra.” 

“Seeker Cassandra if you must address me.” Glare at Blackwall. 

“What happened to it’s never too late to become more than what you are?” 

“A man who truly aspired to be righteous would not lie. He would earn respect not steal respect due another.” Blackwall doesn’t respond back knows there is nothing he could say to make it better. 

“You would see the Templars return to guarding the circle?” Cassandra asks Vivienne as they enter another chamber. 

“Of course, they need better oversite clearly but it is not wise to throw away a tool because it was misused.” Vivienne responds. 

Getting to a group of stairs Cassandra sees Lioness and group quickly joins them as they enter the next room. “Tis not what I expected. What was this chamber used for?”  
*********************************)(************************************************

Bull moves towards me, “we are being watched.” I nod. 

“Venavis.” He’s got a hood on, his armor a burnished gold though I can feel the magic from him. “You…are unlike the other invaders.” A wave of a hand, “you stumble down our paths at the side of one of our own.” Arms are crossed as the mark flares. “You bear the mark of magic which is…familiar.” I clench my fist willing the mark to calm down. “How has this come to pass? What is your connection to those who first disturbed our slumber?” 

“Who are you?” I ask instead feeling the bows and the arrows drawn on me. 

“I am called Abelas. We are sentinels, tasked with standing against those who trespass on sacred ground.” He indicates the hunters behind us. “We wake only to fight, to preserve this place. Our numbers diminish with each invasion.” He starts to pace, “I know what you seek. Like all who have come before, you wish to drink from the vir’abelasan.” 

“The place of the way of sorrows, he speaks of the well.” Morrigan whispers. 

“It is not for you. It is not for ANY of you.” Eyes are narrowed at us. 

“So you’re elves from ancient time? Before the Tevinter Imperium destroyed Arlathan?” I ask, I want answers. 

“The Shemlen did not destroy Arlathan. We Elvhen warred upon ourselves. By the time the doors to this sanctuary closed, our time was over.” He is on a platform high above us winged statues frame it the arms of the female statues held out almost in welcome. “We awaken only when called, and each time find the world more foreign than before.” Another few steps. “It is meaningless, we endure. The vir’abelasan must be preserved.” 

“Solas?” I ask carefuly. 

“What shall I say, Inquisitor?” Slight shake of head no, “Shall I sway him from a millennia of service by virtue of our shared blood?” Hand gesture of no, “He clings to all that remains of his world, because he lacks the power to restore it.” 

“We did not come here to fight you nor steal from your temple.” I finally offer feeling like I am walking on a crumbling edge. 

“I belive you, trespassers you are, but you have followed the rites of petition. You have shown respect to Mythal.” Glance to his group behind us, “If these others are enemies of yours, we will aid you in destroying them.” I shift a little. “When this is done, you shall be permitted to depart…and never return.” 

“This is our goal is it not? There is no reason to fight these sentinals.” Solas pleads. 

“Consider carefully. You must stop Corypheus, yes, but you may also need the well for your own.” Morrigan has a slight desperate tone. 

“I accept your offer.” I step forward a little. 

“You will be guided to those you seek.” Abelas states. “As for the vir’abelasan…it shall not be despoiled, even if I must destroy it myself.” He turns to walk away. 

“NO!” Morrigan yells and changes into a crow faster than I can smite her flying after Abelas. 

“Follow me.” A guide states, they are cloaked a staff in one hand a book in another as we walk forward the rest of the sentinels forming a loose circle around us. As we travel through the temple there are mosaics of the elves Solas pointing out some of them. When we get to Elgar’nan our guide breaks into a song surprising us with his deep baritone voice. 

Elgar’nan, wrath and thunder,  
Give us glory  
Give us victory, over the earth that skaes our cities.  
Stoke the usurpers with your lightning.  
Burn the ground under your gaze.  
Bring winged death against those who throw down our work. 

Elgar’nan, help us tame the land.

When his voice dies out I am surprised. More surprised to be admonished a moment later, “Penshra! Ghilas vellathan!” 

“I believe our host would prefer we remain close.” Solas slightly smiles as he says it. More rooms and more mosaics and I can see the Templars as we move through more. 

“Deltash!” I see he is closer to the next door hurry to follow. 

“You understood that one?” Dorian smirks. 

“Somehow hurry your ass up translates quite well in any language.” I quip back earning a chuckle. When we get to another door it seems our host disappears and we are fighting Templars arrows flying everywhere as the melees wade into the fight. When it is done we are moving again though I stop for a moment looking at the wall it is a group of riders in white the beasts they sit astride horselike but with horns. 

“I see the wheels turning Lioness; I will answer what I can when we have time.” Solas approaches me to get my attention back on where we are going. 

“I am going to need an entire sketchbook to describe even half of this, it’s remarkable.” I am in awe am surprised when one of the sentinels touches my arm makes the mime for drawing. I nod pulling my sketchbook out and handing it over watch as he flips through it explain some of the ones he stops on though he hands it back to me when we get to another door. 

“The well of sorrows.” I smile as we get through the door. 

“So Mythal endures.” Solas answers. 

“How will you get to the well General?” One of the Templars bellows. 

“You tough bastards, a day’s march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons.” Sampson walks closer to the ones with him. “The Chantry never knew what it was throwing away.” 

“Sampson, sir watch out!” Sampson turns to us.

“Inquisitor, you and those elf-things don’t know when to stop.” Shake of head, “You’ve hunted us half acros Thedas. I should’ve guessed you’d follow us into this hole.” 

“I spoke with Maddox; he sacrificed himself for your cause.” I step closer as I say this. 

“I told him not to…he died as one of us, then. One of the faithful.” Head shake, “Corypheus chose me twice. First as his general, now as the vessel for the well of sorrows.” Smile, “You know what’s inside the well? Wisdom, the kind of wisdom that can scour a world.” When he turns I see the herald of Kirkwall on his back and I’m surprised by it. “I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the fade without your precious anchor.” 

“He’ll cast you aside and you know it.” I snipe. 

“Is that the best you can do? You are no match for Corypheus. Even if you drink from the well, you’ll never master its wisdom as he could.” There is a pulse of energy and I step back. “This is the strength the Chantry tried to bind. But it’s a new world now, with a new god.” He is glowing the armor lined with veins of lyrium. “I will bring Corypheys the well’s power and your head, all at once.” 

He is attacking a line of red lyrium shooting from the ground at his command nearly impaling Varric in the process. I am squaring off against Sampson my blade meeting his as we move around the others fighting us. “I know who you are Lioness.” I parry the blow twisting my hilt to try and remove it from his hand with no luck. “Always tryin to do good and what did they reward you with? A corrupt Knight-Lieutenant and a crazed Knight-Commander.” I hang onto my blade as he comes at me again, “You watched that tower crumble from the inside and did nothing.” 

“I did plenty Sampson, more than a washed up addicted fool like you!” My blade finds his arm his finds my leg. 

“I helped mages get out of the circle and you never knew. For all your great hunting skills how many did you never get? How many disappeared under Meredith’s rein that actually escaped instead of the torture you thought happened?” 

“Doesn’t make what you are doing now right! He is a false god; he would watch this world burn all for his own gain. I am changing the world; I have mages and Templars working together. I have Templars not chained to lyrium, can you say the same?” My blade finds his stomach sliding through and coming out of his back. Yanking it out he falls at my feet. 

“Not the well, you wretch. You can’t take it from Corypheus, you mustn’t.” He collapses. 

“He comes with us back to SkyHold for judgement; Solas make sure you heal him enough for that to happen.” I am checking the rest to make sure they are okay. I see Abelas running in from a different room the crow form of Morrigan hot on his heels. 

When we get up there Morrigan is between Abelas and the well Abelas looks between Morrigan and I. “You heard his parting words, Inquisitor. The elf seeks to destroy the Well of Sorrows.” 

“So the sanctum is despoiled at last.” Abelas backs away from us both as I move to stand beside Morrigan. 

“You would have destroyed the well yourself, given the chance.” 

“To keep it from your grasping fingers! Better it be lost than bestowed upon the undeserving!” 

“Fool! You’d let your people’s legacy rot in the shadows!” Morrigan is furious. 

“Sampson thought the Well’s knowledge was valuable. It could help us stop Corypheus.” I chime in not wanting Morrigan to keep going on her tirade. 

“I care nothing for your petty conflicts, shemlen.” Shake of head no. 

“You’ll care when Corypheus arrives for the well.” 

“The well clearly offers power Inquisitor. If that power can be turned against Corypheus can you afford not to use it?” Morrigan asks and I know she is right. 

“Do you even know what you ask?” Abelas turns towards the smooth surface of the pool of water. Not a single ripple happens as the wind careses it bending grass and tree but not the water. “As each servant of Mythal reached the end of their years, they would pass their knowledge on…through this.” He turns back to me, “All that we were. All that we knew it would be lost forever.” 

“It’s better that knowledge remain in the well, never passed on? You’d rather destroy it?” I am curious who or what he would consider worthy to pass the knowledge to. 

“There are other places, friend. Other duties, your people yet linger.” Solas chimes in and I glance at him curious. 

“Elvhen such as you?” Abelas asks.

“Yes, such as I.” 

“You have shown respect to Mythal, and there is righteousness in you I cannot deny.” Abelas turns back to me almost judging me. “Is that your desire? To partake of the vir’abelasan as best you can, to fight your enemy?” 

“Gifts like this don’t come freely.” I answer. 

“No boon of Mythal was ever granted without cost.” He walks away a bit his back to us, “The vir’abelasan may be too much for a mortal to comprehend.” Turn towards us again. “Brave it if you must, but know you this you shall be bound forever to the will of Mythal.” 

“Bound? To a goddess who no longer exists, if she ever did?” Morrigan nearly scoffs. 

“Bound as we are bound the choice is yours.” 

“Will you leave the temple?” I am curious what is next for this prickly man. 

“Our duty ends why remain?” Abelas shrugs. 

“There is a place for you lethallin…if you seek it.” Solas comments. 

“Perhaps there are places the shemlan have not touched.” Abelas acknowledges. “It may be that only uthenera awaits us. The blissful sleep of eternity, never to awaken.” Shrug, “If fate is kind.” He walks off. 

“You’ll notice the intact Eluvian? I was right on that account at least.” Morrigan points to the mirror. 

“Is it stil a threat can Corypheus use it?” Dorian asks. 

“When I took the Inquisitor through my mirror I told her that there had to be a key to use it. The well is the key, take it’s power and Mythal’s last Eluvian will be no more use to Corypheus than glass.” She tilts her head to the side curious for a moment, “I did not expect the well to feel so hungry.” 

“Let’s not be reckless, I don’t want anyone hurt.” 

“I am willing to pay the price the well demands. I am also the best duited to use its knowledge in your service.” 

“Or more likely, to your own ends.” Solas walks closer now and I agree with him. 

“What would you know of my ends elf?” 

“You are a glutton drooling at the sight of a feast. You cannot be trusted.” Solas shakes his head at her ears low. 

“Of those present, I alone have the training to make use of this. Let me drink Inquisitor.” 

“Hardly dear.” Vivienne chimes in earning a small smile from me. 

“You alone? You are not the only mage here.” Cassandra shakes her head.

“I have studied the oldest lore. I have delved into mysteries of which you could only dream!” 

“Solas?” I ask curious if he would consider it. 

“No, do not ask me again.” Solas shakes his head no. 

“Dorian?” 

“A Tevinter mage scooping up the last of the elves no.” 

“Before you ask darling no, we do not know the power of that knowledge nor comprehend the price fully those are odds I won’t take.” 

I glance back to Morrigan then to the rest of the group, “Anyone else?” 

“If it must between you and her allow her the risk and Maker save us all.” Cassandra chimes in. 

“That is a lot of voices; they would talk over you and through you. Loud too many voices you don’t want that.” Cole comments and I frown for a moment. 

“You can hear them?” He nods. 

“Too many, jumbled, tangled some scream some chant some are silent too many voices.” 

“Bull?” I ask finally looking at him. 

“It is knowledge we need but even he warned of the cost of the mortal mind not being able to grasp it.” I glance back to Morrigan. 

“Do not make me regret this Morrigan.” I step back gesture for her to go ino the well. Carefully she steps into the water even as I am already stepping back. With every ripple she makes the magic stirs becomes more alive and hungry. When she gets to the middle the water almost bubbles causing Morrigan to kneel. There is an explosion as the water vacates the pool soaking the rest of us and Morrigan is unconscious at the bottom. “Morrigan!” 

“Ellasin Selah! Vissan…vissanalla…I…I am intact.” She stands walking away from me and I want to cleanse her the magic clinging to her. “There is much to sift through…but now we can…” 

Magic swirls up grabbing and pulling at me, “Morrigan?” 

“It is the anchor, it calls to it Lioness get out of there!” Solas is frantic as the magic settles over me like a blanket but my attention is called to the entrance. Corypheus is there and the voices urge to run. 

I wave my hand the mirror reacting quickly, “Through the mirror quickly!” They are running and I see the last bit of magic swirl up to look like me Corypheus screaming in rage as I turn and run hearing and feeling the mirror shatter. I see another mirror light up know it will lead close to the forward camp wave us through there. “What’s wrong Solas?” 

“You are glowing blue, do you hear the voices?” I shake my head no. “It seems the Well wanted you even if you did not want it.” 

“Doesn’t matter we need to tell the forces what happened. Captain?” 

“Inquisitor?” She’s a little surprised when I show up seemingly out of the blue. “Inquisitor, Corypheus seems to have retreated along with what is left of his army. Commander has ordered us to stand down is making his way back to here to wait for your return.” 

“Let him know I am here.” It’s the last thing I get to say as I sit down hard in a chair see Morrigan doing the same. 

“Voices, it will take some time to get used to them. What are you feeling?” Solas asks not touching me. 

“Overload, like I was at the receiving end of a really powerful lightning spell. I am afraid to cleanse it though, everything tells me to not cleanse to let it soak?” 

“We don’t know how this will change you.” Solas shakes his head no. 

“I have ancient magic in my hand that gives me a gateway to the fade despite being a fully trained Templar. I don’t think this magic is going to change me anymore than that already did.” I quip holding my head as pain traces across my brow. “Morrigan stop, whatever you are doing stop.” 

“I am trying to shut the voices up.” She is irritated. 

“I know, but all you are doing is giving us both a headache and I can’t use my skills yet.” 

“Well you are less blue now.” Bull comments crossing his arms as he looks at me. 

“Have I mentioned that nearly everything that happens to you is weird and crazy?” Varric adds shaking his head at me. 

“Yeah yeah, we’ll get team shirts that say crazy on them and wear them when we face Corypheus. Since I can’t do anything someone hand me my sketchbook and charcoals please.” Blackwall heads to the tent that is mine coming back with my items places them on the table in front of me without touching me. I spend the next hour or so sketching quickly my hand flying over the page moving to the next when that one is done without me looking at it. 

“Trina.” He is covered in blood his blade and shield sheathed his helmet clipped on his belt but he looks exhausted. I glance to make sure I am not glowing anymore before going to him accepting the hug. “When Corypheus left we weren’t sure what had happened to you.” 

“Magic well Morrigan drank out of but the magic liked the taste of me too shared some stuff not sure what yet met some ancient elves and freed them of servitude saw Corypheus die and get reborn, captured Sampson, found and destroyed another Eluvian you know nothing special. How’d the fight go?” Sera cracks up laughing at the look on Cullen’s face. 

“Uh huh, well got most of the Red Templars killed, wondered why the Wardens were here, found out the Dragon is fire, ice and lightning proof and Corypheus can make a glowing red ball that shoots lighting out that frys a man at a hundred paces.” As he is saying this I am stripping armor off of him handing it to one of Dennet’s apprentices and intercepting any reports that get to him passing them to Bull or Cassandra to deal with until he is in tunic and pants. 

“Well put it in a report and let’s see what we can learn from it.” Cassandra states passing the reports to Cullen earning a glare from me. “If you do not need us Lioness I for one would like a hot meal and out of my armor.” I wave her and the others off leaving Cullen to his reports as I head to the wounded. 

“Inquisitor!” Several of the soldiers state and its passed from man to man as I get closer to the healers notice their water barrels are low get a couple of soldiers to help me load them into a wagon coaxing one of the horses to allow me to hitch it as we head to get water at the nearby lake. 

“Never thought to see your worship hauling water.” One of the guards finally says when we are headed back and I smile. 

“I’ve picked herbs, herded horses, mended armor and whatever else needs to be done for the Inquisition. I am a soldier just like the rest of you just happen to have a magic hand that can close rifts.” 

“No one would believe that of you Inquisitor, you’re a noblewoman.” 

I laugh at that earn a confused look, “Yes, I was also a Templar I assure you I received no special treatment due to my rank. Commander Cullen saw to that personally.” 

“Commander Cullen trained you?” He’s young, barely old enough to grow peach fuzz and he’s out here killing for me I hate war. 

“Yes Commander Cullen trained me in the marshal arts, he’s a good teacher.” 

“You used to carry a shield, why not anymore?” I nod. 

“Fell off the side of a mountain actually, Blackwall was nice enough to sort of catch me but I broke the shield arm. Now I have a two-hander though I can fight with dual blades but in plate it’s a bit much.” I nod to peach fuzz’s double blades. 

“Commander taught me as well, never met a man so fluent with blades of all types.” I smile at that. 

“He is, Commander has been training in the martial arts for a very long time. Let’s get this water back the wounded are still coming in Mother Giselle will be thankful.” Back at the camp they head off to whatever they are supposed to as I am ordered about by healers helping and holding when needed. 

“Go and rest Inquisitor, you have done enough.” Mother Giselle dismisses me and I nod headed towards the tents and my bed know I need to eat as well. 

“Here you are Lioness where were you?” Solas crosses to me making sure the blood I am covered in is not mine. 

“With the wounded, helped Mother Giselle we’ll probably head back w ith them will give our group some time to rest before we get back to the madness that is SkyHold.” I head into my tent knowing he follows me head to the screen clearing blood off and getting ready for bed. 

“How are you feeling any voices or strange feelings from the magic?” I shake my head no when I come out shrugging on a robe closing it. My feet are slipped into my low boots as I have pants on under the nightgown and robe head back out to the fire to get some food. There is celebration all over the place but around this fire there is quiet telling me the companions are either at other fires celebrating or they are sleeping. “Most of them are at other fires for the night I am sure more than a few will be drunk tomorrow. 

“Let them celebrate, they deserve it.” I shrug sitting and eating as Solas joins me. “You do not want to celebrate?” 

“I am still sifting through what we saw, the fact that we met real ancient elves. I would love to walk the Temple the memories it holds.” I smile. “My apologies, I know things did not go the way you wanted them to.” 

I shrug, “It went the way it could.” Glance up as I hear Bull laughing nearby. “To find out Corypheus can use the blight to control others that he can be immortal with it.” I shake my head no, “I hope Morrigan managed to find some answers in the well.” I stand to stretch, “For the moment I am going to sleep.” 

“May your dreams be restful.” Solas smiles as he says it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurtling towards the end much faster than I anticipated. At a bit of a crossroads actually and I have it written out both way just not sure which way I want to float. With the new DLC content out I am playing my little heart out trying to get the decisions made. (Oh you thought I actually plot this stuff before I play?) NEVER! So this one is going to sit for a couple of weeks while I get through the content and decide what to do. No worries Anaan has decided to be vocal and the other group are already written and nothing is going to change that story. (Zivini FTW!)


	40. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to write this so many different ways and I just can't get it to work. Finally finished the DLC and am still trying to figure out what that is going to do to the story but I will sort it out. In the meantime I need to get this one out because this one is written. 
> 
> Very NSFW

Blackwall is snoring and I sigh as I head into his tent placing my hand on him though I am pulled beneath him a blade put on my throat as I realize he is naked, very naked and we glare at each other. “You were snoring.” I say it quietly my fingers are clenched to not touch the beard even as he dips his head to smell me places lips to my pulse point in my neck and licks. 

“Your heart is pounding” Hands trace curves through my nightgown and I moan. Hand traces lower as mouth covers my nipple through the gown and suckles fingers trace my nub back and forth a steady torment as tongue laves and soaks my gown and I am arching into his hand wanting needing more than his teasing hand. 

“Please.” I beg, not sure if I want him to stop or continue remember he’s the enemy my body has surrendered to him and my heart settles to the steady staccato of his arms wrapping around him nails grazing back as thigh wedges between mine and he pulls back long enough to pull my gown off lips return to mine as fingers dive deep cutting off my moan mine trace muscles and I am riding his fingers and thigh my body weeping for him, “Yours Blackwall, make me yours.” There is a chuckle in my ear as I feel his erection against my stomach knows he is teasing more and more. 

“Months Kat, months you have teased me, took another man to your bed to replace me, why should I give you what you want?” His length is at my entrance teasing so close my mind can’t form coherent thought as he rubs against me slow circles and rubs that have me whimpering. 

“You left me, betrayed me, wanted to die rather than face me, yet I gave you life, I still love you will always love you but I will not be teased.” I am pushing him now my arousal nothing in my anger but he kisses me cants his hips into mine slides deep in one thrust. 

“Mine Kat, I won’t leave you again I swear it. You are mine, I am yours tell me.” My body registers he is in is meeting his hip is shattering around him and I feel him grit his teeth, “Not yet love I have missed this, mine Kat mine.” 

“Yours always yours.” Is the only thing I can say as every nerve on my body is lite up and I am crying in release again taking him with me but he’s not stopping continuing to thrust until we are both exhausted me pillowed on his chest being woken up again and again neither of our bodies wanting to stop. He is taking me from behind when we hear the stirrings of the camp waking up. 

“Lioness is usually up already where is she?” Varric asks as I stifle a particularly fantastic orgasm. 

“Let them rest.” Bull responds stopping Varric from checking Blackwall’s tent. 

“Them?” Dorian comments and then sighs, “Of course she went back to him, true love does win out.” 

“Wait she forgave the arse? After what he did she forgave him? Ugh Yuck!” Sera is indignant and I am laughing. I am sleepy and replete as Blackwall arranges me in the bed. 

“Marry me.” 

I frown at him for a moment then nod, “I will but after this is done.” He nods kisses me gently as he moves to get up. “Leaving me so soon?” 

There is a chuckle for that, “Rest, I am getting us food I will be right back. Want to travel back on our own?” 

I shake my head no, “No idea what Corypheus’ reaction to what we are doing will be can’t risk it but I am going to sleep in.” He returns with food and I eat then sleep little more and then I am up, I am loathe to face my group but I know it needs to be done. 

None say a word about it to me though, there is no admonishment there is nothing in judgment either and I wonder who talked to them cast my eyes to Bull who watches me carefully. “Expecting a battle and got peace?” It’s a slow smile as I nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter promise the next few will be long.


	41. Emprise du Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks, life is throwing me a few loops.

“Chief, just send the message already.” Krem has hands on hips looking at the Qunari man he follows. 

“We can handle this on our own Krem, we don't need her here.” Bull shakes his head no looks again at the city ruins in front of him that has being plagued by Red Templars. 

“She didn't close the rifts the last time she went through here plus she loves the snow.” Skinner adds her voice to the request of getting Lioness out here. 

“Krem, you already sent for her didn't you?” Stitches asks coming closer his brown eyes searching Krem's for the information. 

“Maybe?” Krem is unrepentant in his smile as he sets the stew to warm having already gone around and waited for everyone to add their contribution to it. 

“Dammit Krem, she's got other shit to do.” Bull sighs loudly secretly happy she is likely on the way. He’s got questions for her, maybe she would answer. 

*********************************************************************************

“Skinner!” I am off and into the woman's arms as she smiles eyes narrowing at Blackwall as the man gets off the Hart he is riding. 

“Blackwall, Dorian good to see you.” Krem greets eyes finding Solas and Varric. 

“Offered for Sera to come, Cassandra is dealing with Divine stuff, they are serious about making her the one and I am trying to stay out of the fray.” I shrug being caught against Bull his hands keeping me close. “Vivienne is settling at the Grand Enchanter or trying I think at this point I don't care so long as she and Fiona stop fighting.” Bit lip for that. “Cole is around here somewhere.” I finally spot him on the Bog Unicorn the undead thing with the sword through its head a bit disconcerting. 

“You didn't bring the horses?” Bull is surprised as I shake my head no. 

“Dennet wanted us to try these; they definitely take skill to ride.” I walk with him over to the deer with the huge horns that towers over me. “Mine is a Tirashan Swiftwind, it's been interesting. Blackwall has a Brecilian Sure-Foot and it really is very quiet unlike the rest of the group which are on Red Harts all of which are noisy, flighty and like to rub their very sharp horns on you.” I nimbly step out of the way of Solas'. “Only thing big enough for you is a Pride of Arlathan.” This one I approach carefully. She is a dark brown, head and neck both covered in cream while her striped flank and leg are a chocolate nearly black. Swift as I have called mine is a soft gray almost blue with dark gray on head and throat the legs looking like they have been dipped in blood. “I haven't tried her, she's been difficult.” 

“You can't ride her and you expect me to?” Bull's shaking his head no. 

“Just try it, if it doesn't work out you can stay with the Chargers and I can do the faster runs to the rifts.” It's the motivation he needs to get him on the mount and I am holding my breath as he swings up. 

“Breathe love, he can do this.” I do breathe smile as Krem wraps an arm around me winking at Blackwall standing as we watch Bull try and figure out the Hart. 

“Just be gentle and it should be fine.” I offer as encouragement when they set off. There are a couple stop starts but the Hart seems to settle down and soon Bull turns it back to the picket line swinging off and letting the Hart smell him taking the headbutt good naturedly. “Seems you have horns so they want to headbutt you? I do not understand these animals at all.” 

“Inquisitor, welcome to Emprise de Lion again.” Harding quips and I smile at the dwarf. “If Bull doesn't mind I'll give the debrief and get you folks on the way to fixing things.” I nod in encouragement. “Mistress Poulin sold the Quarry to the Red Templars; Bull's group has figured they are using the bodies of the workers to grow lyrium. Seems they have taken up residence in Suledin Keep.” Fingers trace to the target on the map. “Various outposts of Venatori are spread out and there are 8 rifts.” Hand wave towards the city, “There is also a Chevalier named Michel de Chevin that wishes to speak with you about a demon in the Keep as well.” I see Bull shift, “There are also three high dragons here as well with a Baron Edourard Desjardins that would of course like them all killed.” 

“First target is the keep, I'll head down and speak with Michel and speak to the people. Let's see if we can get them into better quarters and a steady supply of whatever they need until spring. No undead for once that's a relief.” I glance to the rifts seeing where they are and how to tackle them. “Do we have any better tactics for taking the keep beyond walk up and knock the door down?” 

“Skinner and group can get the door open boss no worries there.” 

“If that is the case why did I get the request to bring the crew?” I am glancing at Krem. 

“Because of the rifts and because I was tired of him moping.” I tilt my head a bit looking at Bull. 

“Okay, there is still plenty of daylight left let me go do the public relations routine and we'll tackle the keep first thing in the morning. Get the plan and I'll get the details before I go to bed. Cole, Varric you are with me Bull I know you are coming but hang back do your thing and let me do mine fair?” Bull nods, “Blackwall come or stay as you see fit.” Agreement all around I head out Varric and Cole on my heels. 

“Inquisitor! We had not expected you to be here.” I smile at Mistress Poulin glancing to see the rest of the village as it crowds to greet me. 

“They are happy, nervous though the Templars have been harsh.” Cole whispers quietly and Varric nods. I work through the town making notes on what they need eyeing the Mistress again, she will be in chains before I am done with this area of that I do know. I head back as the sun is setting Bull coming to walk with us. 

“Nothing I didn't expect, I am willing to bet once we clean the Keep out it will be a lot better.” I nod at the assessment know he's being cagey which means there are things he wants to figure out and I don't want to play tonight not when I've been dealing with staying on my pedestal for the day. 

“Inquisitor, I am sorry I was unable to speak with you when you were in the town but I was on patrol.” He's dressed in Orlesian armor the lion on his chest a full relief. Blonde hair raked back and away from blue eyes and I can hear the ladies swooning in my head. “I am Michel de Chevin, chevalier and former champion of Empress Celene.”

I arch an eyebrow at that, “I'll fill you in after the meeting Lioness.” Varric promises and I nod. 

“I have tracked the demon Imshael to the Keep but with the keep full of Templars and the village under attack I've had to leave the hunt for the moment.” 

“Imshael as in one of the forbidden ones?” Dorian asks and when Michel nods ads, “I have something on that with me one moment.” He disappears into his tent and comes back out shortly reading a passage in the book, “The first of the magus cast themselves deep in the Fade in search of answer and power, always power. They found the forbidden ones- Xebenkeck, Imshael, Gaxkang the Unbound and The Formless One. Many conversations were had and much of the fabric of the world revealed and thus the magic of blood was born.” 

“Imshael is a desire demon, one of the first to come in contact with human magi. Do not underestimate him Inquisitor.” I nod mind working on how to deal with this. 

“With the demon in there will Skinner and group still be able to get the gates open?” I look at Krem and Bull both nod. “Okay so demons, Templars and a rift spitting who knows what lovely.” I am still chewing over tactics with the rest while I eat finished I move off for a bit. “I think we have this Michel, I would like for you to stay back with the Village as I am sure once we start attacking the keep the demon might summon some of his lesser brethren as retaliation. I glance to Solas and Dorian debating leaving a group back to help with the shades and wraiths. 

“Grim and his group can stay back and help Michel with the demons boss don't worry about it.” I nod when Bull offers it. 

“Get some sleep folks; we are out of here at dawn. Thank you for the information and helping us Michel we do appreciate it.” I incline my head to him as he makes a formal bow and leaves. I glance to Blackwall and then Bull standing and placing a hand on Blackwall, “Bed?” He shakes his head no though takes the kiss I offer as I do head towards our tent pulling sketchbook and charcoals. 

“How are you doing with the Tal-Vashoth thing?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“Fine, how's the whole Rainer thing going?” Bull bites back. 

“Went from living the lie to everyone hating me for it, even with her approval its been slow going. Think most of you are just disappointed” Eyes meet with Solas, Dorian and Varric. 

“She forgave you, we are fine.” Varric comments toasting Blackwall as he drinks. 

“I understand the lie was needed but not to her. You know that woman better than most of us know she would have helped you would have accepted you. She accepts you but that is all she does there is none of the happiness none of the joy she had before and that is the tragedy. You are her choice though and that I will accept she gave you a second chance do not squander it.” Solas stands pouring the rest of his drink into the fire quick strides to his tent. 

“Like I said Bull, slow going.” He has a knife out and whittles a shape into the small wood in his hand. 

“Kid?” Varric asks curious. 

“She is sharper, pieced back together but not whole. He is calmer, the quiet a warm blanket no more masks and fewer tangles. They do not balance each other anymore, she.” 

“Stop Cole, leave her head alone.” Bull interrupts sees Cole nod. 

“His face in the stands watching as I pass the tests so proud there's tears in his eyes. Anything to make him happy, anything. Why isn't that true anymore?” Cole asks Dorian. 

“Cole, no please don't.” 

“I'm hurting you Dorian words winding wounding wanting you said I could ask.”

Steadying breath, “I know I did but the things you ask are just very personal.”

“But it hurts I want to help but it's all tangled with the love I can't tug it loose without tearing it. You hold him so tightly, you let it keep hurting because you think hurting is who you are. Why would you do that?” Cole is tilting his head looking at Dorian fingers twisting together.

“Cole stop.” I am to Dorian in a moment his magic calling to me like a beacon. “Dorian? It's all right, stop casting need you to let the spell go.” I lace fingers with him casting a cleanse to remove the horror spell.

“I'm sorry I don't understand I keep making it worse.” 

“No, I'm sorry leave me with it and I'll try.” Dorian nods to me and I release his hand. “Sorry Katrina did not mean to disturb your slumber.” 

“Nightmare, drawings in books if I get them out they won't hurt.” Eyes go to me then back to Cole, “Sorry, I'll stop now I promise.” 

“Do you want me to walk with you?” Solas offers as he rejoins the fire and I debate it. “We do not have to walk where you want I can show you something else if you like.” I shake my head no. 

“If we weren't headed to deal with a desire demon I would be tempted but I don't want to stretch my barriers that much.” 

“You speak of those but what are they?” Varric asks curious. 

“Think of it like walls though Cullen compares it to chains.” I shiver a bit my nightgown and robe not much protection and I take the blanket Blackwall offers. I head towards Bull wait for him to move so I can sit with him. “Sorry Blackwall but he's warmer.” Blackwall shrugs as Bull wraps around me rumbling purr of contentment when I scratch his chest lightly. “More details?” Varric nods. “So most people have two or three compartments in their mind meaning they can do two or three things at a time reasonably well.” I roll snowballs in my hand as I speak each of various sizes. “Okay biggest one here is bodily functions.” I point to the next ball, “This is muscle memory how to swing your weapon that sort of thing.” Final ball, “This one is the rest the crap you think of in the middle of a fight you shouldn't.” I put a fourth and fifth ball in the fray. “Using lyrium and mental fortitude this is my abilities those lovely things that make me able to shut a mage up or break through walls without lifting a finger.” I point at the last ball, “This is my special me thing that extra edge that makes most of us better than most. Varric it's your eyesight/cunning, mages it's their magic though Dorian's reflexes with that staff are downright enviable. Bull's is the ability to read people. Krem's is the ability to see what else is going on around him even when he is in the thick of it makes him fantastic at correcting mistakes in the field. Blackwall's is his ability to rally others something that has been tested lately but will come back. I have no idea what Sera's is she is just chaos.” Laughter for that. I pick the snowballs up start juggling them. “There are little connections between these that I can shut off or turn on as I want those are my barriers. If I take one down or weaken it,” I let a couple of the balls fall. “I am not at my best so going into a big fight with an ancient demon is not the best time for me to open my mind up and allow mages to walk around.” I let the rest of the balls fall. “Let's get done and we can do that I am extremely curious about what you want to show me and it's been a while since we've done it.” I smile at Solas encouragingly. 

“What is required for you to allow him to walk with you?” Dorian asks and I shake my head no. 

“Not even for you Dorian, I can't answer questions like that.” I shake my head feel Bull put his chin on my head rubbing gently. “Now back to bed for me and this time I am demanding you Blackwall so finish your ale and let's go.” Chuckle for that as he stands offering his arm to me as I get up from Bull shivering slightly at the loss of contact. 

“Kat?” His fingers are questioning and I shake my head no truly just wanting to snuggle with him take the kisses though thankful to have him back even as body floods with want when fingers trace my curves. “They are still angry with me. Though I think Cassandra is past the anger and more in the disappointed stage.” 

“She'll put her blade between you and danger along with her shield so let's be happy with that.” I offer as he strokes a finger on my face more kisses and I am tracing nails on his chest my body wanting more. “I know what my body is saying but ignore it, I really just want sleep.” Chuckle for that as we do finally sleep. 

***************************************()*****************************************

We are loud as we come towards the Keep and I am in awe of the massive crystals of lyrium as they come out of the walls. It is hard fighting past the Templars and I see the doors open as Skinner and group come running out of the keep more Templars hot on their heels along with some mages. Getting into the keep there are two flights of stairs between them is a stone statue of a deer and I am in awe. Even as the blood stains the snow the entire keep looks like a picture perfect snow globe the fat flakes of snow starting to fall as we head into the courtyard and then up the stairs. There is a landing and then a single set of stairs and I am surprised at the full grown trees how old they are. “It's like walking in a snow globe.” Krem finally states and I nod. 

Up the steps there is another landing this one having tents in it we don't go near as we push forward. Another turn has us facing more Templars but it is the cages behind them that have my attention. When we get closer I see the giant corpses in them seeing a table close with documents on it rifling through them quickly Bull is doing the same though I stop him when I see what it's written in. “Templar cipher give me a moment.” I am working out the code in my head. “They were infecting the giants with the red lyrium, there were problems the giants became uncontrollable. It was recommended unless they got a more reliable source of the giants in more numbers to stop the exposure that the behemoths serve just as well.” I look at the four cages note only three of them have corpses in them. “As I am only seeing three it's safe to say at least one is still alive. Skinner did you see any?” Head shake no. “Okay, let's hope I am wrong.”

When I feel the ground tremble I sigh, “Boss you are not usually wrong.” Bull comments seeing the Giant and the group of Templars with it. “Archers, mages you get the Giant down melee get the Templars down, Krem time to see if you dancing skills have gotten any better.” 

Tactics figured out we set to work and I get my blade between an assassin and Solas' back managing to take the head and see Krem keeping the giant after him while the archers and mages do their damage. It is a slow fight but finally it is dead. Another turn and another tent this one yields a journal I take a moment to read.   
Writing has become difficult. There is a sharp pain in my hands when I move them, like shards of glass in my knuckles. When I look in the mirror, I don't recognize myself. I remember when Lieutenant Erasmus got this way. He looked like a living corpse, his complexion a facsimile of the blush of life. Instead of blood, it was pulsing red lyrium. It killed him and kept him alive at the same time.  
I don't want this anymore. It gave me power, but it goes against everything I was taught. Sometimes I am swept along with the fervor, but in quiet, I remember what I was, and what I believed.  
Some say Imshael can cure us. He can pull the red lyrium from our bodies, if we ask him. But there's a price. No price would be too high. I just want to be myself again.

I stop closing the book quickly gritting my teeth as Dorian hands me another journal and this one I narrow my eyes at. “Knight-Captain Fornier's words.” I am scanning it quickly looking for the information we need. “He was given the task of acquiring and staffing the quarry. Asked the general I am guessing Sampson why they needed it since they grow anywhere. Corypheus told him the composition of the earth here will ensure that it grows more rapidly and abundantly. He was worried about us finding out so didn't use force to get the quarry hence why the lyrium has had so much time to spread. Imshael calls himself a gardener; he tends the red lyrium because he knows so much about it.” I put the journal in one of my pouches. “I want more time with this but we are going to burn the rest of these documents I don't want this information leaked.” Dorian nods setting the tents on fire. 

“Red is going to have a field day with your ass for that.” Bull comments watching the papers and tents burn. 

“I don't give two shits about what she wants. This is Templar information and as she is not a Templar she doesn't need it.” I sigh, “Rylan can read these as easily as any other Templar with the right cipher.” 

“Which one?” Varric asks and I smile shaking my head, “Right can I guess?” 

“Each tower uses their own cipher though it's based off the same original one. I worked out of several towers so I know a few so good luck with that.” 

“Why so many?” Dorian asks. 

“Mage hunter, we aren't leashed to one tower more we all work territories though I was really good so I got to travel a lot.” There is more trembling and I glance to Bull. “Same tactic as last time?” Nods as we face another giant. Done with that one we get to an entrance into the keep through the store room. Up into a courtyard area there are piles of fallen stone and archways that have fallen. I can see Behemoths waiting for us as we descend into at one point was an interior the trees and time claimed most of the ceiling as we get to the behemoths and I am dodging a giant hammer and silencing a mage.

More steps, a set of doors followed by another and we are in a room with two statues of wolves laying down with a bank of windows most of them broken. More Templars and a Behemoth, more steps and one of the most beautiful stone archways I have ever seen the stone worked with designs that leads into an area with pillars of the red lyrium. In the middle of the room is a giant red crystal surrounded by four pillars. Rest of the room shows more of the beautiful windows and old trees. There is a man standing in front of the crystal and I wait for a moment gathering fortitude and trying to calm my galloping heart knowing this is a demon but he looks very human. “Ah, the hero arrives but is it hero or murderer? It's so hard to tell.”

“You are the demon called Imshael.” 

He clears his throat, “Choice spirit.” 

“Time to die.” Blackwall offers as I hesitate. 

You would think with a thing like Cole around seeing a demon take the face of a human wouldn't surprise me but it does. “Wait, wait these are your friends? They're very violent, it’s worrying.” He walks closer, “True to my name I will give you a choice.” Slight smile, “It doesn't have to always end in blood.”

“I'm listening.” I need my group to have a chance to get into place. 

“You really shouldn't.” Dorian states and I wave him off. 

“Simple, we don't fight and I grant you power, shower you with riches or maybe virgins?” Wink at that, “Your pick then we all live happily ever after.” Wave of hand, “Well not all of us but who's counting?”

“I am, as does the Maker you'll have nothing of me demon.” I smite him and he's summoning shades, wraiths, a rage demon and an arcane horror as he turns into a fear demon. “Lovely.” I comment watching Bull shatter the frozen rage demon as Varric hits it with a freeze bomb. Switching to a rage demon I am smiting and working with Solas as the mage pummels Ishmael with stone fists. When the pride demon is another form I smile holy smiting it. 

“I'd have taken the virgins.” Krem quips and I laugh. 

“Not sure about that Krem, virgins are all nice if you really want to take the time to teach them but on occasion it's nice to be with a woman who knows what she's doing.” Bull replies swinging his axe and taking off the head of a Templar. 

“Riches would be nice.” Dorian comments. 

“I assure you power is not.” I add to the conversation finishing off Ishmael my blade through his heart even as I start intoning the chant setting a blessed circle wishing for Cassandra or another Templar to help. 

“Kat what are you doing?” Blackwall asks approaching me. 

“Blessed circle let her be.” I glance to Dorian for a moment, “Saw Templars at SkyHold doing it for a Harrowing was interesting to watch actually. I was there because it was one of my students that was being Harrowed she did fine actually.” 

I finish the circle calling on my lyrium to pull at whatever is left of Ismael find little and continue to chant folding it slowly until there is nothing finally stopping my voice raw and my lyrium gone. Breaking the circle I look warily at Dorian and Solas. “He is not dead, merely retreated. I am not sure I could actually defeat him but he is gone from here.” 

“If that is the case why would you break the circle?” 

“Because I don't want to give him me or any of you in exchange for his freedom.” I admit headed to raise the flag the Chargers have with them am surprised to see a Templar injured. “Templar, how can we help?” I am to him on my knees instantly. 

“Too late, feel the red sharp like glass just make it stop.” I do cutting his throat with my claw chanting over him a moment as Bull raises the Inquisition flag. 

I look at the sun, we started this at sun up and it's nearly down now and every single one of my muscles know it. “Keep is ours, send the birds and let's find a place to rest.” Agreement all around we head out of the keep to the closest camp thankfully not far and having Harding there food already prepared. 

“Saw the flag, Commander can send troops in to secure the Keep fully, for the moment drop your gear and get something to eat.” Harding orders and we nod headed to various tents to do as requested. I don't take lyrium know while my body is out it will live for the few hours to deal with it. 

“I need to come up with a plan for the rifts see if the Baron or Michel can tell us more about the region I don't want to miss any if we can but I am unsure of the terrain.” I comment looking at the map with Harding as I eat. 

“Kat stop, you've been fighting all day just relax for a minute.” 

“Why? Village is getting attacked by demons while I relax. There are rifts and dragons that still need to be dealt with along with Mistress Poulin.” I am silenced from any other comments by Blackwall's lips on mine earning a moan from me. “As much fun as that would be I am not sleeping without a plan.” 

“Nice try, could have told you that wasn't going to work.” Dorian chuckles a bit. “She is very single minded when it comes to the list and tasks you know this.” 

“You don't have the information to plan the rifts and won't until morning so other than stand here and look at the map stewing what else can you do?” Bull asks out of his harness and into another pair of striped pants. 

“Wicked Grace, Diamondback, polish swords, repair armor, ravish Blackwall, she's got a pretty decent list of things to do.” Varric offers. 

“Hand me your coat and I can repair the back seam if you want Varric while you tell us about Michel and why he is not a Champion of Celene's anymore you didn't last night.” I counter ducking away from Blackwall when he would grab me again. 

“All right.” Varric hands the coat over and settles in to story mode. “There are solid rumors Michel is in fact elf blooded. Not normally a big deal but the Chevaliers only accept nobles of pure bloodlines. Hang on getting ahead of myself there.” Shaking his head he starts over. “At a ball hosted by Empress Celene, Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons attempted to goad Arl Teagan Guerrin, brother to Arl Eamon of Redcliffe into a duel by insulting Moira Therin King Cailan's mother. Celene offered Ser Michel in the duel and told him to choose a feather as the weapon harmlessly settling the debt and all is well right?” Nods all around. “Later Michel escorts Celene to a play at the Theater aimed to weaken her political position by painting her as overly sympathetic to the elves, at a time when the elven slums of Halamshiral are rebelling. Celene orders Michel and her forces to march on the city to crush the rebellion and cement her strength in the eyes of the nobility.” Swig of ale as I finish the coat pulling my sketchbook. “Gaspard traps them outside of the city and they decide to join forces with Dalish elves to return to Val Royeaux. On the way they are attacked by Sylvans but they do finally make it to the camp. When they get there they are told they won't be helped and Michel is lured to a stone circle by the demon Imshael tells him he's been summoned by the Dalish to activate the ancient eluvians. Imshael offers Michel a deal he would make him not elf blooded if he will allow Michel to host him.” Shrug, “Dalish warriors find him and returns him to the circle. Michel manages to kill a few and free Celene. Returning to the circle Michel tried to trick Imshael into giving him the keystone without fulfilling his part of the deal.” Dramatic pause, “Imshael puts the keystone down and Michel destroys the binding circle thinking to kill him or force him back to the fade. It frees Imshael and the demon massacres the clan allowing Michel and Celene to disappear.” 

“That can't be the whole story; nowhere in there other than the fact Michel is elf-blooded did he do anything to warrant being dismissed from her service.” Blackwall complains. 

“If I knew more I would tell you Blackwall but I don't.” 

I am frowning trying to put all of it together. “This keystone does Michel have it? I wonder if that is the way Morrigan accesses the crossroads.” 

Varric huffs, “I tell her a tale about an empress, a champion and elves and she focuses on the keystone that is mentioned once.” 

“Corypheus was looking for the well of sorrows in the wilds; he might have been looking for an Eluvian as well. We have one at SkyHold who's to say he doesn't need a keystone to activate it all.” I glance to Varric. “Varric, how much of that is bullshit and how much of that is real?” Shrug is my answer. “I'll have to ask in the morning, Bull any chance you can read him?” I look at the sketch in my hand ripping it out and tossing it into the fire. 

“Boss?” I shake my head no going into my tent. “Kid?” 

“Nothing, blank walls she is learning to block me. Fear then nothing, she sleeps now deeply.” 

I am up later with Bull my dreams chasing me to the point I am exasperated. “How are you doing?” I ask watching his shoulders relax as I approach. 

“Took a keep today, going to be kicking demon ass in the next few with promises of dragons I am dandy.” 

“Dandy? Either you are becoming worse at lying since the Qun stuff or I am getting better at reading you.” 

“Why did you forgive him? Was it a choice between the two? Are you that afraid of being alone?” I can't see his face and he doesn't turn to me. 

“I forgave him because I love him, it wasn't a choice between the two and no I am not afraid of being alone.” I run a hand down his arm and am scooped into his lap. “Please answer me honestly? No more spy games.” 

“Don't worry about me, I am just fine boss.” I sigh. “Really, I'm dealing with it promise I'll tell you when I'm not. Only woman I know who can knock me out in one hit.” I smile at that biting him gently. “None of that while you are with him.” 

“I wouldn't if you didn't taste so damn good.” I nuzzle him scratching gently as I do it. 

“When you were doing the experiments with me what was that?” I turn my face away from his chest look up at him. “Why did you cry?” 

“I was testing to see if I would think I was betraying Cullen, I was trying to figure out just how much I was willing to give him.” I glance away for a moment back to him, “I should have never tried with him, very hard to go back to friends when you've seen each other naked.” Chuckle for that. “We're getting there, walls are being rebuilt and lines being redrawn but I regret what I did to him. He deserved better, we both did.” 

“Don't need to do the experiments for him?” 

I shake my head no, “He is home, and you don't test for home it just is.” I tilt my head at him, “You lost that as well didn't you?” 

“It hasn't been home in a very long time, don't worry about it. Better get back to bed, he'll start snoring without you there.” Almost on que a snore issues. “For example.”


	42. Race of Choices

“Good morning Inquisitor, you have wish of more information about our area so you can close the rifts?” I nod at the Baron as he stands and I am gathering canteens to take to the river for water.

“I do, however you will need to wait for a few of my companions to be awake, they don't rise as early as I normally.” Mace is with me and I drop a pouch over his back with more of the water vessels. “Join me while I get water?” 

“Of course, I see the keep has been taken I will see if I can help Josephine hold it.” 

“You know Josephine?” I am curious as I start filling the water. 

“I do, I am a friend of her fathers, Yves we are hunting partners. It has been many years, I watched Josephine grow up. Such a brilliant girl turned into a beautiful woman more than capable of dealing with things.” I glance into chocolate eyes as I finish with the water heading back to camp and seeing movement from the companions. 

“She has been a very valuable asset to the Inquisition and I am sure under your leadership the Keep will flourish once again.” I am diplomatic as we get to the fire and see Varric and Harding working on breakfast. 

“Bull are you awake enough for plotting or do you want food first?” I ask watching him pour tea smile when he hands me a cup. 

“Food first boss, I know you he is going to tell you what you want and you are going to want to leave then so let's eat first and then when he tells you what you want to know we can leave.” I nod smiling. 

“Ah a woman of action, good to see actually.” Baron smiles glancing as I help Varric get ham into a pan and frying. 

“Go sit down Lioness, your version of cooking is not needed.” I sigh at that. 

“Would you tell me how you got your name? I have heard the rumors but you are not Orlesian and as the lion is a beast of these lands I'll admit to curiosity.” 

“Whatever rumors you have heard are probably closer to the truth than what actually happened.” I smile. 

“How old were you when that happened?” 

“Still a recruit so 17, they were the first men to die by my hands but not the last.” I shrug at the look on his face. “I was not truly harmed Baron and the results got me a name that usually gives men pause not a bad trade really.” I smile honestly. 

“Is it true you ride a golden stallion? I see only one horse a most disturbing one at that.” I chuckle. 

“Bog is, well we aren't really sure what it is other than probably possessed by a spirit. Note with it said it once belonged to an evil marauder and it has returned to inspire fear into those who would oppose it's rider. Currently Cole rides it and he's distinctly lacking in evil.” I shrug, “I get sent some very strange mounts Baron including our current mounts which are various versions of Harts. I also have Dracolisks and a battle nug which I have never ridden and won't.” 

“You have one that can fly?” 

“I do, light torn steed imagine lightning in a horse shape. It is a bit recalculate when it comes to being ridden and none of the other horses like it so I don't ride it much. In answer to your original question I do indeed ride a golden stallion he is from my line of horses.” 

“Ah yes the famous Trevelyan Thunders, your brother and father breed for the war your mother for the ladies and you for the lords correct?” 

“Yes, most of mine are medium in build and most of the flashy colors nobility likes to ride though they are still just as fierce on the field despite their gilded coats. Dorian rides one of my mother's horses.” 

“Like sitting on a cloud, I highly recommend it.” Dorian offers waving a hand to control the fire a bit more earning a thanks from Harding. 

“How are the harts?” 

“Different, they jump like deer and are very noisy.” I shake my head as Mace walks close to one and it sits back on the line trying to get away. “They are not fond of the dog either, very spooky.” Shrug, “They will be excellent for getting through the snow though. You hunt?” 

“I did in my youth, took down most anything that crossed our paths including a lion in the Emerald Graves.” 

“There are lions there?” Dorian is curious. 

“There were, no lions have been seen in years there though with the war I am sure they had good hunting.” I smile as food is brought and consumed in quiet. 

Once done I am up and to the map, “Okay Baron, there are 8 rifts how would you handle them what is the terrain like?” 

“These you won't be able to get to until late summer, the pass does not exist. These you will need to get now before the snow melts and these are in dragon territory so those will need to be dealt with.” I see Harding making notes as I figure out the logistics of what I need. “I can tell you about the dragons if you like.” Nods. “First one is a Hivernal which is here in Etienne's ring it breathes ice instead of fire so you need to prepare for that. She doesn't fly as much as the other two.” I glance to Bull who is looking at me. Ice is not something either of us like as melee types the fear of being shattered high. “Kaltenzahn also breathes ice and it has a fresh batch of dragonlings to feed so she will be fierce. Agility is something she has in spades as she will usually take to the ramparts jumping like a cat.” Finger stabs at another one, “Lastly is Highland Ravager. She will be the hardest as she has had a full season to sit her clutches and therefore has not only dragonlings but the drakes she called to mate with her again. She does breathe fire and has the ability to cast fire mine.” 

“Rifts first, then dragons.” Bull comments and I nod. “Rocky work with Varric and see if you can come up with something that will spread as it catches fire.” Rocky nods as he and Varric and then Solas start talking quickly. 

“Harding let Commander know about the rifts I can't close so we can get a campaign together for that.” Looking at Baron, “I thank you for the information Baron, if you do not mind I would like to get started.” 

“Your companion was correct, give you the information and you tend to want to act on it.” I smile nodding as I duck into the tent to pull my armor on. Armor on I come out putting gauntlets on and strapping my helmet to my belt as I move to the harts to get them ready. 

“Show it to the Inquisitor; she will likely want us to find out more information.” I turn to see one of the scouts coming towards me holding a water logged journal. 

Taking the journal I read it quickly frowning for a moment before indicating for Solas to join me. “Mythal'enaste. First Vellan lost; now this weather. Ril can't stop shaking. No one lays eyes on the Cradle of Sulevin for hundreds of years and now we'll die for a story, after all.” I glance to him again, “Mythal? Elven goddess right? This is an Elven temple probably?” 

“Yes, if we could find it the stories it could tell us would be interesting.” 

I nod, “Send it to the Spymaster and see what she can figure out also make sure she knows where the journal was found.” 

“At once.” Done with that we head to close rifts. 

I look to Harding, “I know we have a couple of camps established I'll see if I can't get the rest of the ones you want. Should take us a couple of weeks to clear the rifts then we will hunt the dragons.” I look to Rocky, Solas and Varric. “You three see what you come up with we'll see you in a few weeks stay with Harding's folks I know that will make creating difficult as you move but if we need you.” 

“Understood Lioness, no majorly heroic things while I am not there okay?” I nod at Varric's request. 

“Chargers stay with the camps, Skinner see if you can take a group and get more information on the dragons no risks but I want to know what we are up against.” Bull nods in agreement. “Krem you up for protection detail?” He nods. “Good I know there will be supplies moving along the area shortly make sure it gets where it needs to go and if there are any Templar holes plug them.” 

“I'd love to Lioness, let us know when you want to hit the dragon and we'll be ready.” 

We are off on the Harts to deal with rifts moving through the snow globe land quickly. Rifts are challenging but nothing we can't deal with though the nights are not nearly as fun with Varric not there. Joining back up with them at one of the camp sites I also receive the information on the blade. 

_Lioness,_  
_The Sulevin Blade is said to be one of the finest weapons ever crafted. The tale of its loss is rarely shared, but we're all impacted by Corypheus's madness. If the sword may serve the Inquisition, then it serves us all._

_During the Exalted March on the Dales, a band of elves used the sword to spill innocent blood. They hoped to power magic to use against their enemies. Instead, they were punished for their savagery. Spirits reached beyond the Veil and struck them down. As for the blade, to this day it lies broken on the cursed land. None may touch it without meeting the same fate as those elves._

_The sword is real, that I know. As for the tale, I cannot say. Stories told to frighten often involve a fair deal of embellishment. That doesn't mean something real did not inspire it._  
_Neria, First to Keeper Elindra of Clan Ralaferin._

“So it is on the edge of the wilds? Makes sense.” I hand the information off to Solas who nods as he reads the elven text sent with it from the First.

“When you go, I want to come with you.” I nod at his request knowing we can stop there on the way back to SkyHold. “We have come up with a modified Antivan fire for the dragons but care must be given to the melee fighters when we use it.” I examine the globes carefully not daring to pick one up. “How many rifts do you have to close?” 

“Three and then it's dragon time, should be done in a couple of days.” I shrug. “Care to join us for the last rifts?” 

“I would actually, are you ready to walk with me?” I nod smiling slightly. “Then I will find you tonight we can watch the history of this place if you like.” 

“I think I'll like that.” I move off get caught up in a snow fight between Grim's group and Skinner's her crew of 5 all lithe and lean rouges while Grim's melee types are heads and shoulders over me with a couple the same height. I see Grim has Skinner's group pinned their snow pile quickly going down as I manage to hit Grim squarely in the jaw. “Back off boys, not fair to pin a group down.” I wink at Skinner as she and the group start sneaking around Grim's group as I draw fire. Mace is bouncing all over the place grabbing snowballs out of the air to spit them out. 

When Skinner's group gets into position I duck back behind the boulder smiling as the hilarity of a sneak attack ensue. “Inquisitor and snow ball thrower, I daresay my lady you have many talents and titles.” 

“Ser Michel, pleasure as always.” I grab him to safety as a fresh round of snowballs hit the boulder. “Hey no fair ganging up on the boss!” 

“If we didn't do that Lioness what kind of men would we be?” Krem answers back and I nod in agreement. 

“They do not know you have a Chevalier here to defend your honor shall we try and get out of this or concede the field?” I smile wickedly pointing to the pile of snowballs I have been making. “As you wish.” He goes one way and I go the other firing quickly and laughing though I arch an eyebrow when he moves to stand in front of me. “Run my lady, if we make it to camp I think they might stop.” 

“Lioness, never knew you the type to need a Chevalier.” Krem responds with another attack. 

“Tis an honor to defend the Inquisitor.” 

I laugh pulling him back behind cover eyes bright and cheeks red. “That is enough snow for the moment you lot come eat.” Dorian calls and I duck out of cover Michel on my heels as we join the fire. 

“I do have some questions for you before you leave if you don't mind?” He nods takes the offered plate as I pull him away from the fire and the others checking to see where Bull is who nods. 

“Heard an interesting story, wondered if you could clear up some holes.” I can see him tense. “Touchstone Imshael gave you do you still have it?” Head shake no. “Other than being supposedly elf-blooded why were you dismissed from Celene's service?” I fill him in on what I know. 

“We used the keystone to enter a chamber housing the nearest Eluvian which we hoped to use to get ahead of Gaspard. However we ran into him and I dueled Gaspard for the fate of the kingdom. During the fight the elf Brialla called in the favor I owed her asking me to yield to Gaspard and I did. As I lost the duel this excused me from Celene's service. Brialla is the one who had the keystone, Gaspard spared me and I swore to hunt and stop Imshael in return.” Head shake, “When I found out Gaspard had been killed it was a sad day men will do horrible things for power.” 

“Do you know if Brialla still has the keystone?” Head shake no. 

“I would ask to join the Inquisition, Imshael is defeated and I have a debt to you for it.” 

“Lioness.” I glance to see Solas behind me. “If possible I would like for him to work with me on the Eluvians, Morrigan has been helpful but he is one of the few that has experience with them.” I consider. 

“I want him to train the soldiers as well if he will allow?” Nod of head, “Michel welcome to the Inquisition.” I offer my arm and he clasps it. 

“I will happily offer all I am to the Inquisition; I only wish I still had my honor to offer in your protection my lady.” 

“Commander Cullen is my Champion, he is very skilled but I am sure he will take what lessons he can get.” Nod at that as he goes to join the fire along with Solas peppering him with questions. 

“So?” I ask watch as Bull comes closer to the fire. 

“He's telling the truth, would be interesting to see what Red can find out about the touchstone and Brialla the woman does owe you a favor or three.” I don't answer merely watch the fire. “I did not know Cullen was your Champion when did that happen?” 

“Was challenged to a duel about some noble or another and Cullen took it, had to declare him my Champion so I did. Being a nobleman, he accepted the honor though other than the once we've never had to worry about it. Champions are normally knights in the service of the house and technically can be anyone the noblewoman chooses if you want the honor I am sure Cullen will happily concede it to you.” 

“No, think bodyguard, friend, confessional, dragon-bait, and pillow are about all I can handle.” 

I laugh, “Add warmer in there and you might be right.” I stand headed to the fire as well shivering slightly smile when Dorian runs hands slightly warmed over me though the flush has him stopping with a wink. “Dorian, have mercy on a woman and stop please.” 

“What is wrong amatus, giving serious thought to being a cliché of the Templar and the mage?” Eyes flick to Blackwall to see the man's amused expression. “Your paramour does not seem to be threatened.” 

“Why should I be Dorian, we both know you can light all the fires on her skin you want and it will still be me who benefits from it.” 

“True.” Dorian answers chuckling as I swat him away headed for the fire and away from both of them. 

“My lady has declared a consort?” Michel asks coming from the tent with Solas. 

“I have Thom Rainier otherwise known as Blackwall.” I indicate the man. 

“Man accused of killing the lord and entourage, my lady consorts with a murderer and a deserter?” 

“I do, I also consort with a Tevinter mage, an elven apostate, a merchant prince, Qunari, mercenaries, kings, queens, empresses, dukes, barons, Templars, and Chevaliers. I consort with them all think I even have a few Chantry folk on the payroll somewhere. Is that a problem?” I use my noble voice that Krem once described as sweet enough to make his teeth ache as I level a gaze at Michel. 

“I am no longer a Chevalier my lady, I am disgraced.” 

“You weren't the one I was speaking of Michel, you are not the first Chevalier former or not to swear himself to the Inquisition and I am sure you will not be the last. Inquisition is a melting pot of all people of Thedas, we do not judge by past deeds we judge by present and future. If we do not work together we will not defeat Corypheus, I am defending the world not honor.” 

“I was wrong to judge my lady.” 

I shrug and sigh, “We are all equal in the Maker's eyes. Besides that murderer and deserter convinced a few hundred Wardens to live and has put his shield between me and danger on more than one occasion.” I glance at the group, “Wicked Grace anyone?”

**********************************()***********************************************

Mist gathers, swirls and the air is thinner almost as if we are on top of a mountain. Walking forward I feel the presence of others but I keep my eyes forward concentrating on the few feet of path I can see. 

“Ah, there you are.” Solas calls and I look startled as wisps dance around him the entire area seems to take a breath now that he is here. “Come; let me show you what this looked like before.” 

Grabbing my hand we stay still as the fade changes where there were ruins there are solid walls the trees are gone. Walking down the steps there are elves one has a crown on the twisted wire glints softly in the moonlight. “Suledin Keep the way it was Lioness, there is a spirit of wisdom of history here. She has much to share but is wary of you.” 

“Why?” 

“Your abilities, your mark allows you to come here with all of your abilities and therefore you can disrupt the magic of this place.” I keep my hand loose in his as we watch the scene play out the elves walking down the steps molds and turns to another set marrying. This elven is old, the vowels longer the words measured before they are said. 

“I would never hurt a spirit in the fade or otherwise Solas; unless they possess something I have no quarrel with them.” 

As I state that there is a shift as another scene plays out and a ghostly figure comes forward. It speaks and I look to Solas for a translation. “It agrees that you would never hurt it, it wants to show you more.” Few clipped words of elvin from Solas. 

“Come.” Spirit states and I do follow it, we spend the evening walking through the keep watching different scenes play out in parts of the keep births, deaths, marriages, this keep saw it all. Wars, first steps and first love. 

“Thank you, this was amazing.” I finally state when I feel the drag of a beard on my skin. 

“If you walk here again I will come to you.” Wisdom offers and I nod in thanks. 

“Kat, wake up love.” Tongue followed by a scrape of teeth and I am opening eyes to see Blackwall accepting the kiss he gives me. “Wake love, we have to get moving.” 

**************************************************************************  
Next few days have more rifts the last one that had a Revenant and two Arcane Horrors and I am exhausted. “Inquisitor, messages for you.” 

_Lioness,_  
_Investigation of Lord Enzo and his smuggling of the Red Lyrium has been completed. Zevran has completed his end of the bargain and is on his way out of Hercinia with Ambassador Thea._

_There has been no movement since the Arbors with Corypheus and we are set to wait. Sutherland and his group were making progress spreading the good name of the Inquisition. We have outfitted them in Heavy Armor per the request of the Quarter Master Ser Morris._

_Dagna has sent these weapons for the companions. Those wrapped with blue are for use with the dragons that shoot ice while the red are for the fire dragon. She hopes you will enjoy them._

_-Red-_

I head over to the crates using the key provided to open them earning an appreciative whistle from the gathered group. “That is a lot of weapons.” Krem comments and I nod. “Those are for us aren't they?” I nod again opening up the second and then the third crate. 

“Dorian, Solas, Dalish come please let's see which of these staves work for you.” I pace off a circle putting the staves in the middle. “Okay Dorian you are first, let's see what you like.” 

Dorian's hand caresses each of the staves finally settling on a twisted wooden one the purple crystal on top swirling in response to him. “This one, I already have fire can use the rune on this one to change the ice to lightning when needed.” 

I nod watch as Solas grasps a metal staff humming with approval when it responds. “Dagna provided runes for all of us to do the same thing she is very clever.” 

Dalish selects a wooden one with a red crystal on top smiling slightly as another one spits at her. “Oh ho, no worries love you're not for me either.” 

“They spit at you when they don't like you?” Rocky asks curious. 

“Mage staves work with magic so yes they spit.” I answer smiling and crating the rest of the staves back up. 

“Boss Dagna didn't include one for you.” Bull is surprised and I smile. 

“I have lightning and corrupting on my blade already she knows I won't take another blade. I like your axe though very intimidating.” He smiles twirling it easily. 

“She included some new things for Bianca too, I will see all of you tomorrow need some alone time.” Varric disappears with his crossbow into his tent. 

Next couple of days is everyone getting used to new weapons and figuring out tactics for the dragons. “Kat you okay?” I nod smiling slightly at him as he enters the tent. “Come with me?” I am to him shortly as we leave the camp him placing me on the bog unicorn and swinging up with me. 

“Where are we going?” I am curious. 

“You will see when we get there.” I hear the dragons see one of them as they fly over. “No worries, love we aren't hunting dragons on our own.” When we get to the Sun Pools I smile. “Thought you might like a hot bath and these can give us that.” Off the unicorn I strip quickly piling clothes teasing him as he takes so long to get undressed. Once in the water I sigh in contentment the water a luxury after all of the fights. “Needed some alone time with you and these work.” 

Lips tease and fingers beg as we remind each other how much this means. “I missed this.” I admit as I straddle him both of us satisfied for the moment. 

“I have as well but what happens after Corypheus is dead? You have promised me to the Wardens. They will force me from your side.” I am off him in a moment looking away. “You know I am right, I will have to do what they ask.” Out of the water I am drying myself as he sighs. “Kat, don't run you know we need to talk about this.” 

“No we don't, we do not need to discuss this.” When he realizes I am not coming back to the water he is out as well hand trying to catch me as I pull away. “We were having a perfectly wonderful evening until you decided to bring up the after.” I glance to him then the Unicorn. “Let's get back.” 

Ride back is silence as we both stew and I leave him to deal with the horse as I flee towards our tent. “Kat stop, this discussion needs to happen and you know it. Talk to me.” 

“Fine, I am terrified you will leave me again. Is that what you want me to say? I cannot breathe at the mere thought of you hurt. I went against my advisers; I went against everyone we know when I took you back and now you remind me I have to lose you to the Wardens?” 

“You sentenced me to them Kat.” It is low whispers but I know our group is aware of the fight. 

“I KNOW THAT! I did it for you! You wanted to be a Warden and I gave you a way to do that I had no intention of taking you back.” I am back to him clutching his shirt. “You want to know what happens after? You leave and this time I get to watch you. This time I get to know it was me who chose to break my heart AGAIN. That is the fate of this, I could bemoan it I could rile against it or I could be thankful for every day between now and that day. I love you, you are mine and I am yours for as long as we have.” I kiss him, “I choose to live in the moment, I choose to celebrate what we have here and now and let tomorrow work itself out.” 

“I can live with that, shall we work on the celebrations now?” Lips crash and we barely make it to the tent as clothing is dropped and hands are greedy to accomplish the celebration my voice promised. Hands on hip moans swallowed in mouths as he kisses the tears I shed in fear I don't comment on the ones he sheds as well lips find them swallowing them as bodies try desperately to be one.

*************************************()*******************************************

I choose to go after the Hivernal first entering the ring carefully. Ring is in fact a frozen over lake though there are several ridges for the mages and archers to take cover under. “Bull lets get the wings torn we do not want her flying.” He nods and we head in quickly staying close as she shoots the ice at the mages. We are not fast enough to get the wings when she takes off circling the area laying down massive gouts of ice. Archers are thankful for Solas' barrier though it crackles a bit and I worry as we attack again when she lands. I get my wing Bull and Grim get theirs though I am not ready for her to leap on top of me knocking me under her thankfully as I roll to get out of her way. Mace is snapping and snarling at her feet harassing but not really doing damage as the hide is far too thick for him to make much difference.

“No Grim!” I see him catch the blast in the face manage to catch the snap of the jaws as they come at the man until the ice is purged off of him. Her hide is gray in color and covered in spikes with four giant ones on each side of her neck. I see one of the archers get lashed by the tail hear the crunch of bone as she lands on one of Krem's guys.

I flip my lightning rune sliding under her head stabbing and feeling the lightning arch out reacting with the metal spikes in her skin along with the ice until she is shuddering and falling. “Boss?” I am under the head of the thing and can't move. 

“Chief, I think that is her foot there.” Krem helpfully points at the boot with the lion paw on it. “Which means she's under the head.” 

They move the head and I am taking great gulping breaths as Blackwall pulls me out and keeps a hold on me. “Had to show off with the fancy lightning.” 

“It worked!” I am so happy chance a glance at Bull who smiles at me. Celebration all around as we head back to camp and I hear the screams of the other two dragons glance at Harding when we get to the camp. “What's going on Harding?” 

“Message for you Inquisitor, you will need to decide quickly which one you want to deal with.” 

Trina,  
Rat who is Sutherland's squire has returned from their latest mission alone, says the Company is missing. We have tracked them to being held prisoner on the Storm Coast and are requesting a rescue. 

Also it looks like Corypheus has found out about the Cradle of Sulevin and has sent agents to acquire it. You are closer than he is and I implore you to make haste and beat him to the blade.

Let us know the plan.  
Commander

“If we go for the Cradle we have no idea how long Sutherland will live in the hands of his captors. If we go for Sutherland we lose the cradle.” I am up pacing glancing at Bull. I glance at Krem and group. 

“You cannot mean to leave the other two dragons alive Inquisitor, we have weeks until either of those females could breed and then it is another season of eggs they will be harder to kill! Not to mention they are likely upset with the death of the other dragon and will be more aggressive.” Baron states and I sigh. 

“I cannot allow Corypheus to have whatever is in the cradle. We are headed there, Bull can the Chargers handle getting Sutherland free? Dragons I will have to come back for. I am sorry Baron I will return but these tasks are our priority.” 

“I understand Inquisitor; I thank you for dealing with what you could.” He withdraws and I look at the group. 

“Who's up for some treasure hunting?” Chuckles on that. “Right, pack up we ride first light so keep the celebrations under control.” I look to Harding, “Send the messages please.” World ordered to rights I retire to the tent.

******************************()***************************************************  
We are making good time towards the Cradle as I push to get there as soon as possible. Harts have amazing endurance and as they like traveling in a pack they are more than happy to stick together. Mace runs alongside content to keep up just fine as well months of training have turned him into a well-muscled machine. 

“Tell us of this blade as we ride?” I ask am rewarded with a nod. 

“When the elves ruled the Dales, the blade's purpose was to defend the borders. When the Chantry marched its purpose was to protect the innocent from those who would oppress them. More than one great hand wielded it in battle.” 

We cross a stream the harts either plowing through or in the case of Varric's nimbly jumping the entire thing nearly unseating him. 

“Yet few know its name and fewer still will speak of it. The Exalted March stretched on, and the Chantry's forces were nearing victory. A band of elves could not bear the loss. Desperation drove them to take the Sulevin Blade. A wish for vengeance gave the sword a new purpose.” Solas finishes a haunted look in his eyes. 

We stop for the night packs are kept close, weapons closer and the fidgets of not knowing what we are getting close to set in. 

“They spilled innocent blood to power their magic. With it, they would defeat their enemies but the ritual failed. The elves stood in the darkness, blood on their fingers, bodies at their feet. Then they heard the sound of footsteps, the elves' wish for vengeance was granted to those they had slaughtered. Spirits reached beyond the veil and claimed the elves where they stood.” Solas continues in the morning, my dreams were not pleasant and I can see the lack of sleep in other faces as well. 

Head shake at the foolishness of those that would dare try to use blood magic. 

“As for the Sulevin blade, the sword lies broken in the accursed place where the elves attempted their ritual. Those who seek the sword never return. Some say they are claimed by the same spirits who were angered so long ago.” 

I frown when Solas finishes gathering bowls of the others and washing them out at the stream we are close to. Working through the story I am trying to figure out why Corypheus would want this sword, he is a mage of immense power. “I would say the blade is likely for Sampson but the man is dead so who would wield this blade?” Then it clicks and I shake my head. “No oh how stupid could I be not to see it.” 

“See what?” Varric asks watching me pace. 

“Veil is thin there, powerful elven artifact drenched in blood.” 

“You think he can access the fade there, it would make sense.” Solas nods as he says this. 

“Dammit should have brought more Templars we could have cleansed and blessed the place rendered it useless for him completely.” 

“You would have angered the elven spirits here Lioness, do not think to bring Chantry here it has no place.” There is a very hard edge to his voice and I nod in agreement. 

“You are correct I meant no offense Solas, I know what this place meant for the elves but it is already perverted from its original purpose so unless you have a few more elves stuffed somewhere it will never be what it was.” 

“Which is why I am here.” That he melts out of the woods is the only way to describe how he is here now. 

“Abelas, anadaran atish'an.” Solas greets inclining his head. 

“Aneth ara Solas, Lioness.” With a wave of his hand more elves melt out of the woods it is the rest of the Sentinels from the Temple of Mythal. “We came as soon as we received your message; we will restore the temple to what it was Corypheus will not defile it more than it has been already.” 

“If I had pushed for the Templars?” 

“I would have killed you, but again you surprise me Lioness, so very different than what I expected so very different from the other shemlans. You honor yet shake the world to its foundations with every step you take.” I duck my head in thanks. 

“Come, rest by our fire we will be at the site tomorrow. I am expecting undead, possibly Revenants and Arcane Horrors. We might run into demons but I doubt it my mark is quiet so at least there is no rift close.” I rejoin Blackwall knowing he will want me close am rewarded with a possessive hand on my arm. 

**********************************************()***********************************

Krem is moving as quickly as he can through the vast distance between where they were and the Storm Coast. Inquisition has provided horses for which he is thankful but they are a week on the road getting there and as the sentries on duty greet them they are reading the messages quickly looking at the intelligence reports gathered and making a plan.

“Krem, you figure out how we are going to do this? Why didn't we just have the Blades deal with this?” Stitches asks and Krem isn't sure. 

“Not sure but let's get them free.” Krem moves the group out quickly. 

It is a short fight, the darkspawn Sutherland and group are facing are cut down rapidly. “Krem!” 

Krem nods to the man and accepts Shyad's hug as he surveys the carnage. “Here to rescue you though it doesn't look like you need it.” 

“We did up until a few minutes ago; darkspawn came through and tore through the captor's camp. We saved a caravan but lost the fight. They saw your flag and were hoping we were good for a ransom. Once they learned we were nobody, we were good as dead. But here you are.” 

“Of course Lioness sent us, you are members of the Inquisition she wouldn't leave you in the hands of captors.” Krem winks when he says this. “Shall we celebrate your freedom?”

Camp is made and drinks are passed. “How did you come to join the Inquisition anyways?” Skinner asks. 

“I witnessed bandits stalking the patrols of the Inquisition and offered to help. This was back when they first arrived at SkyHold. Lioness thanked me for my help and told me to get with Commander, recruited Voth there then Shyad and finally Rat. We've been working with various advisers and the Lioness on rare occasion since. She's a remarkable woman, I owe her everything.”

“You ass don't be getting all sappy now.” Shyad shakes her head brown eyes flashing at her paramour. 

“Rat? So were you born up top or come from Orzimmar?” Krem asks as he refills the dwarf woman's cup. 

“Topsider actually, been here and there though usually I stay low not a fan of tall buildings really.” Chocolate eyes and long brown hair looking soft enough to want to run his fingers through it. “What about you?” 

“Tevinter actually.” 

“Like Dorian?” 

“Nothing like the pampered prince no, though that's not fair really he's not a bad sort. He's nobility I'm one step above a slave. Now though I fight for a Qunari and have grand adventures killing dragons and demons for a woman that literally roars on the battlefield.” Toast to the Inquisition follows that statement as Krem is asked about the dragon kills. 

“Her shield got stuck in its mouth?” 

“Yes, she was not pleased told Dorian to make it let go. When he balked offered him death by arrow or Commander.” Wink at Rat's shocked face. “He got the shield free.” 

“She'd never do that would she?” Rat is taking him literally and he laughs catching a hair and tucking it back behind her ear. 

“No, Lioness wouldn't let an arrow or the Commander deprive her of a mage especially Dorian.” 

“They are close?” 

Krem nods. “Her companions are picked for their skill at arms as well as their other abilities.” 

“Dorian and Solas have magic, Blackwall was supposed to be a Warden, Sera and Varric are very good with their bows, Bull just annihilates everything he's also very protective of her. Cole's just creepy, I've heard Vivienne is a very good mage too but she doesn't go out much.” Finger tap on luscious lips Krem would love to taste. “Cassandra is very scary as well.”

“Each of them have their own thing they bring to the group. Lioness is a good leader if a bit unconventional.” Smile for that. 

“I've seen you guys in the tavern never thought you would be as good as you are in a fight.” 

Krem laughs at that winks at Shyad. “Bull doesn't let us slouch even when he's off with Lioness we do drills and are spreading the Inquisition love as it were.”

“When all of this started, I was skeptical we could get it done but we've done good work. Keep kicking that Corypheus guy's ass and the world might actually be just fine.” Stitches comments finishing bandaging Grim's arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIgger break than I like going to keep this one the way it is and figure out the DLC later. Major thank you for the kudos and the bookmarks!


	43. Secret Gardens

We are traipsing through the jungle of the Wilds when we find the cradle. It is another stone structure with arches and designs in the stone. Cobblestones worn smooth with time and use sprout ferns and mushrooms. A shattered archway is bracketed by two stairwells and I head down the middle towards a statue it is a hooded skull holding a bowl resting on a pedestal. Where the statue is there is an inlay of yellow and gold brick the design of scrolls and cups on it. My mark flares briefly and I look to the walls. “Veilfire.” I point at the scones as Solas walks to light it. Main floor also has gaping holes which has all of us skirting the edges. Once lite the veilfire reveals the hilt of the sword. “Interesting.” 

“Incoming, seems our Lioness was right in the choice of enemies.” Abelas and the sentries have the bows ready and we take out the walking corpses and wraiths quickly. Headed up to the balcony there are scones with wording on them. “Vir Tanadhal: The way of three trees as the sapling bends, so must you vir bor'assan: the way of the bow.” 

“Was this a place of teaching?” Abelas shakes his head no. 

“I am not sure what it was.” We move around to the next balcony see another hooded skeleton statue. 

“Starlight Chambers.” Solas states approaching the bowl and revealing another piece of the blade. More undead. This one includes a Revenant and I am gritting my teeth as the blade clangs against mine making me push back again and again without gaining any ground. When an archer manages to get an arrow through my arm I am looking for the rest of my group. 

“Down!” I duck Bull taking the head of the Revenant as I look at the arrow. 

“Abelas, you shot me.” I frown at the man indicating the arrow in my arm then at Solas. 

“I did not shoot you, my arrow went where it was supposed to go but you were not supposed to be there as well you moved the wrong way.” Walking to me he reaches to grab it and I pull away. “Stand still; your arm cannot be healed while it has the arrow in it.” 

“You shot me and you think I am going to let you pull it out?” I look to Bull who indicates for me to come towards him. 

“I can pull it out if you want.” Bull offers and I shake my head no. 

“I will do it but if I feint catch me, never actually pulled an arrow out of myself before. Blades yes but not arrows.” 

“Kat hold still.” Blackwall grabs my arm and yanking the arrow out starting a gush of blood. “Shit.” I feint. 

“You do not get to play healer anymore Blackwall, that could have gone much worse. You are lucky I am here.” 

“Yes always so lucky to have the smart ass elven mage around.” I smile at this. 

“She can hear you.” Bull comments. 

“Dorian still has her under she can't hear anything, you done yet Chuckles?” 

“Almost, if she would turn off the aura I wouldn't need to stitch her, she wouldn't get a scar from it either. She seems to have accrued an interesting array of them since this adventure started.” 

“Not many considering really.” Bull comments his own scarred hide showing the abuse of years. 

“What would you know of her scars Bull?” Blackwall asks curious. 

“I was there when she received and was healed of the Dragon scar; saw the Arishok's mark on her at the same time. She's got marks on her wrists from bondage at some point and the two on her ribs; one goes all the way through to her back.” 

“Neither of which show in a dress so how do you know of them?” 

“Because I showed him, was a glorious night of storytelling.” I shut my aura off. “No worries consort Bull's attention to my body has only been what was requested.” I hang onto my head as I sit up. “I thought someone was supposed to catch me when I feinted.” 

“I did, but you lost a lot of blood when I yanked the arrow out.” Blackwall comments. 

“Okay got it, wow that is a lot of blood let's get this done no idea when Corypheus is showing up and I want to not be in the middle of a fight for it.” I stand slightly swaying making a grab for Blackwall. “Solas, please no scar I have enough.” 

Slight chuckle as magic weaves over me. Headed down into the last part of the temple Solas lights the veilfire and there is a series of groans as it spreads revealing various graves. “Past adventurers?” Varric wonders and I am curious as well approaching the statue and grabbing the last part of the sword. 

Two Revenants and it is a hard fight finally getting those down but we succeed. “Maybe Dagna can put it back together.” Dorian offers and I nod. 

“Okay Abelas, how do we help you make this useless for Corypheus?” I ask looking at the man. 

“Make sure we are not attacked, I need Solas for this not you.” He looks at Dorian with speculation, “Maybe Dorian can help but the rest of you defile the temple with your presence.” 

“Shot an arrow into me, calls me useless, but still wants me to protect him. I'd say typical elf but I know better.” His laughter is surprising and rich cool wind on a very hot day. “I amuse you?” 

“Often, here is where the veil is thinnest. Keep us safe Lioness and let us work.” I nod headed back up with the rest of the group hear them speak in low tones as we leave. 

“Lioness, we have guests.” Varric is shooting at a Venatori soldier and I am unsheathing my blade set to work. 

“Out, we need to get them out of here if we want the ritual to work.” I yell knowing more blood will not help this and we push the soldiers back and out of the Starlight Chambers and into the main passageway. More pushing and they are out but there are a lot of them. 

“Boss, not sure we can take this many.” I sigh I know he's right. 

“We're going to have to.” I comment and then the air is full of arrows. Abelas' sentinels have come with us the battle quickly turning in our favor with the addition of them. Many will say they see time slow down when they are in battle, for me everything speeds up. I think minutes have passed and it's been seconds. I hear the scream of the dragon and am looking at the door anxiously, I don't want to go in but I am not ready to face Corypheus' dragon either. 

“Ah, there you are.” He's a mage his hood pulled close the red glow of lyrium obvious. “Hand over the blade and you might yet live.” 

“Come and take it.” I challenge grit my teeth as he lashes me with lightning. Smoke comes up from my shattered barrier but I am intact. “Going to have to do better than that mage.” Smite watch him hit his knees though he sends another globe of lightning at me. 

“Mighty Templar indeed on her knees before me.” Laughter as I am on my knees. “You are no match for me and certainly not my master.” Another round of lightning and I am gritting my teeth, I'll only be able to take one more hit like that. 

“Oh shut up!” Varric's crossbow bolt find the mage's chest and I smile as the man falls over backwards. “You okay?” 

I nod look back to see Abelas, Solas and Dorian coming out of the temple. “Well done Lioness, temple is useless to Corypheus and you got a new blade not bad.” 

“Thank you for your help.” I bow to Abelas see him smirk a bit. 

“We need to get that blade to Dagna, can we go home now?” I nod at Dorian's question and we head back to SkyHold parting ways with Abelas on the way out of the Wilds. 

I am peeling armor off gritting my teeth as I remove the pauldrons and then the leather tunic under it to reveal the smoking hole there. “He did get you then.” Blackwall comments from behind me. “You have the second hole back here so it was in and out which is good and it doesn't look like it went through anything vital.” 

I shake my head no moving to put a tunic on and taking a health potion out of my pack and drinking it. “I need to talk to Bull, you okay with that or are you going to get possessive again?” 

“You must know he wants you Kat.” I laugh. “You doubt what I say?” 

“Contrary to belief every male within a five mile radius does not wish to bed me. Bull prefers redheads and serving girls not noble women with aspirations to rule the world.” I kiss him hands and body reassuring him. 

“Fine, but you better end up in my bed.” I arch an eyebrow at him. “Our bed, Maker's balls let me just shut up now.” He shakes his head and leaves out of the tent me chuckling behind him. 

I head to Bull's tent knocking. “Ashkaari, one moment.” I enter when he tells me to looking up at him a frown on my face. “Don't, I know I fucked up.” Hand pulls me closer there is a hum of approval when I rub against his chest scratching lightly. 

“I was wrong.” Hand over my mouth to stop the rest of the words. 

“Don't, that was to help you and you needed it. Nothing came of it and nothing will, do not complicate it.” I nod in agreement. “Got anything else?” I shake my head no. “Off you go then, he'll want to mark his territory.” I scowl and then blush beating a hasty retreat. 

*****************************************************()***************************  
“We found a sword in an elven ruin; can you do something with it?” I ask Dagna the dwarven woman nearly bouncing on her toes in excitement. Rose colored lips with a smattering of freckles on her nose she is attractive. Nimble fingers and a vast understanding of magic make her an incredible asset when paired with her smith caste knowledge. 

However she speaks a mile a minute and tends to go off on tangents. Focus is not her forte when not working on something. “That broken thing? You can't stitch a sword. Metal doesn't heal. What if it did though? That would be amazing!” 

“Dagna the sword?” I try to get her back on track. 

“Sorry, it's quality right? I could use the pieces to make a plan for a new sword. One that's less broken.” She nods, “It's like the pieces are....inspiration. That's just perfect for you.”

Couple of days later she is bringing me back down to the undercroft. “Look we did it!” 

“What you got boss?” Bull is down there as well Harrit is working on his armor on the right arm. 

I am marveling at the blade, it's long handled the blade curving both edges incredibly sharp the hilt looking like it has a spine with more blades. “Now that is beautiful.” I state though am surprised when the gem in the middle of the hilt blinks. “Okay uh Dagna what was that?” 

“Cool huh? It's magic part of the old blade made this and that was part of the old blade.” 

“Magic so the handle is not mage metal?” I am disappointed. 

“Oh it is Lioness, wouldn't make a blade for you without it it's why the handle looks like it does. Used Silverite to bond the blade to the hilt they work seamlessly.” Harrit smiles. 

“Still have room for a rune too, only one though I tried to get more and it didn't work.” Dagna is rocking on her feet again. “Also when you hit with it there is a chance you can freeze enemies around you. Won't freeze anyone else, got Solas to confirm that.” 

Bull pats me on the back, “now that is really bad ass. Going to put the corrupting rune back in there?” I nod. 

“Don't worry Bull; I have a new axe for you as well. Does cold aoe as well already has the demon slaying rune you prefer in it. Dragonbone this time with silverite inlay welcome to the Hossberg Twainer.” Harritt points at the weapons workstation. 

I smile as I see him grab the axe, twirling it easily. “Light enough you might actually be able to wield this one boss.” 

I shake my head no, “I'll leave axes to you Bull, much prefer blades and besides I really like this one.” I indicate as Harritt helps me with the harness. 

“Listen up, this one doesn't have a sheath the curved blade makes it difficult to craft one for it and it won't work for the quick draw you need. Harness here has a magnetic stone for the blade's handle to catch on you need to practice drawing with this one the magnets take some getting used to.” I nod seeing what he means as I pull the blade. 

“Mine are like that, easier than sheaths when you fight as much as we do but it will take some getting used to and being left handed I can't help you.” I laugh at that. 

“Send the rest of the group down when you have a chance we have upgrades for all of them though I do need more dragon webbing if you are up for hunting again.” Harritt states and I nod. 

“Have to go back to Emprise du Lion and finish those two dragons off we'll be headed there in a couple of days just need to give everyone a break.” I glance at Bull a moment, “I'll have everyone down here in the next couple of days we still have the weapons you made for us for the dragons we haven't had a chance to use.” 

“Your blade will be useless against the cold dragons, keep your old one for that.” I nod at Harritt's advice know it applies to Bull as well.

“Trina, come see me.” Cullen asks and I fall into step with him. 

“Baron is mighty upset you left without killing the dragons but you did good work at the Cradle. Also managed to get Sutherland and his group saved they got back today with the Chargers. Are you going back to Emprise?” 

“Yes, also you got the note about the rifts right?” 

“I did and I will make the arrangements when needed.” We are in his office head towards the couch as he pours us drinks carrying them with him as I sit. “How are you and Blackwall?” 

“Not sure as an ex if you can actually ask things like that.” I tease see the answering smirk. “We're fine Cullen; life is good and all of that. Are we okay?” 

“Better actually, I really do prefer us as friends.” I nod even as he cups my face. “I do miss kissing you though.” 

I pull away standing as I finish my drink. “And that's where the awkward starts.” I smile as I say it. 

Shrug of shoulders, “I am thankful you want the friendship still. Not many friendships last the jump to more and back again.” 

“I can't do this without you Cullen, you are my oldest friend and not just because you are older than me.” 

“You are doing fine Trina, we can do this, and you can do this just one step at a time.” He's hugging me kissing my forehead as he pulls away. “Go relax; you have time to yourself until you head back out.” I nod headed back into the keep and my desk with enough missives on it to topple into other piles and somehow land on the floor. 

**********************************************************)(***********************

“Bringing the whole crew for these hunts? Not a bad idea really.” Bull comments as everyone mounts up and heads out.

Chargers are with us as well and I drop back to ride with Krem, “So you and Rat huh?” 

“Who told you?” Krem laughs and winks. 

“Knew the potential was there just happy you finally got enough balls to act on it.” I answer the wink with one of my own. 

“She's an interesting woman actually; she's damn good with those little knives of hers too.” We banter for a bit and I see Grim deciding to try to talk to him. 

“Okay Grim, you have two choices. Either say one word to me or I ride the rest of the way to Emprise Du Lion singing and we both know I can't sing for shit.” Slight smile. “Oh you found that funny did you? Don't think I'll actually sing? I can sing the chant if you like I have heard it is not a religious experience for me to do so.” Another twitch of lips. “Suit yourself.” I open my mouth to start singing. 

“Grim I command you to speak; I really don't want to listen to her pretend to be a Chantry sister.” Krem comments. 

“And there I saw the Black City,   
Its towers forever stain'd,   
Its gates forever shut.   
Heaven has been filed with silence,   
I knew then, And cross'd my heart with shame.” 

I take a breath giving him a chance to speak. 

“All right, here we go Canticle of Erudition sister Betrice used to make us all sing it not sure why. The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil  
And grew jealous of the life  
They could not feel, could not touch.  
In blackest envy were the demons born.” 

Another breath, “Lioness, you have many qualities which we all adore but singing is not one of them please stop.” I laugh at Varric. 

“Get Grim to speak and I'll stop.” I state smiling. 

“Grim I command you to speak!” Skinner pleads as I warm up for the next one. 

“Canticle of Shartan, At Shartan's word, the sky  
Grew black with arrows.   
At our lady's, ten thousand swords  
Rang from their sheaths,   
A great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming   
Those who had been slaves were now free.” He had joined in for the last sentence his voice a rich bass. “So even though I sing badly you still like to hear it because it’s the chant?” Nod of head. “You don't know the story of Andraste?” Hand motion for kind of. “Dorian can tell you one version and Varric can tell you another kind of interesting the differences between the two really.” Shrug of shoulder. 

“I don't speak much because there is no reason. Words cast like stones into the river are pointless if it needs to be said I will say it otherwise no need.” I nod at that. 

“Then I leave you to your silence.” 

“Why would you not tell me the story?” 

“I don't believe and as I was told so very long ago offering chants and words to a god you don't believe in is an insult. Varric and Dorian believe and I am sure there are a few others.” I shrug. 

“You pledged yourself into his service and you don't believe in the Maker or Andraste?” Dorian is a bit shocked. 

“I did when I made the promise, between then and now has been too much for me to keep it. Commander keeps hoping I'll find my way back but even all of this doesn't make me believe.” I make a circle motion to include everything around us. 

“Pity really, many of the Inquisition joined thinking they were following a woman who believed.” 

“Something the advisers promote and I don't pay lip service to. I have never asked to be called worship or most holy or herald. Lioness that is the name I earned and that is the name I prefer. I earned that name I owe no one for it but myself. When I had my commission Knight-Lieutenant was another, Ser the title I demanded from my mages because I earned it. Herald because I saw a spirit that looked like the Divine in the fade? Your Worship because I am holy? I am not holy I am a woman with magic in her hand and a plan that does not make me holy. I am not driven by greed, power or even love I am driven because of an oath I made to Cassandra that I would help and I would stop whatever had killed all those people nothing more.”

“An oath that has taken us both strange places Lioness, it has been interesting to see you deal with things.” Cassandra smiles slightly. “If they truly make me Divine I will cherish this time out making the world a different place before being strapped into the sunburst throne and trying to steer a sinking ship.” 

“No one would blame you for abandoning it dear.” Vivienne pipes up. 

“Leave it to whom? You? Leliana? You are needed to guide what is left of the mages of Thedas and Leliana's views on what needs to happen are too radical. She is harder and she would take the ruthless route when it was needed making those that would want to oppose her fearful.” 

“You are not exactly subtle either Seeker.” Varric chimes in. 

“True I am a bat to smack some sense into some but my plan is a sound one and I will have the advisers to get it done. With a strong Lord Seeker we can also steer the Templars and the rest of my order to where they should be.” 

“Just don't beat them to death and it might work out.” Varric adds earning a scathing look from Cassandra. “Smile Seeker, on occasion a smile will get you further than a sword.” 

“This is true; I will take that into consideration.” 

“See learning all ready.” Varric chuckles a little at the next death glare. 

*************************************)(********************************************

“Kaltenzahn or Highland Ravager?” I ask the group as we look at my sketches of both having had a chance to see both of them fly over. 

“Kal shoots ice while the Ravager dances with flames both have dragonlings with them and Ravager has drakes as well.” Skinner states. 

“Let's get the Kaltenzahn down, drakes are no joke and will be flying while dragonlings won't be yet.” I state dragging Mace off the table. “Mace you are staying here.” Chuff and whine. “Too many variables in a tight space plus this one shoots ice and I can't lose you okay?” He's bouncing next to Blackwall. “Yeah I'd make him stay too but his shield kind of comes in handy.” Whine as he goes to pout by the fire. 

“I'll bring back a dragon bone for you to chew on okay?” Blackwall tries not even a chuff for that. 

“Let's go folks.” We make our way to the next ring of the ruins entering carefully. There is a rush of feet and then the Dragonlings are on us. A couple of them shoot fire but for the most part it is claws and teeth and I am trying my best to stay away from both. When we are done with those we make our way into the middle of the ring hearing her scream and having had to dodge her head a few times as she stuck it into where the Dragonlings were. “Come on momma, let's do this dance.” 

She is blue with a twist of red stripe that wraps around her in a band. Her head is square and as I see her move I see she also has white banding through the blue and red she is the most colorful dragon I have ever seen. She's also furious as Sera and Varric drop the modified grenades on her when she leaps away from the melee. More screams as the fire lights and spreads and I see her wing caught in the flames as well. Grim swings his hammer the crack audible as we see the wingbone shatter. Skinner is up on top of the dragon her swords going into the hide over and over once the flames are out. Vivienne manages to rip the throat out with her spectral blade though is flung almost over the edge by a foot caught by Bull. I am stabbing her underbelly trying to do enough damage to get her to stop. Cole's dodging and diving under the feet slicing tendons. It's Cassandra that actually manages the killing blow her sword hitting that sweet spot right behind the eye and into the brain dropping her instantly. “Finally!” I sit where I am putting my blade up as well. 

“Everyone okay?” I ask get various replies back. 

“Cas that was amazing!” Bull comments humming approval at her. “You know you’re not half bad with that blade.” 

“You also.” 

“Some part of you wants to cut loose; I see the frustration in your swings.” 

“How odd since I am feeling much less frustrated as of late.”

“You need any help with that frustration back at camp let me know.” Bull winks. 

“Never going to happen.” Cassandra puts her blade up. 

“Apologies Seeker I will stop making offers, I did not mean to offend.” 

“I was not offended nor did I ask you to stop so long as we're both clear it's never happening.” Full smile. 

“Works for me.” He walks closer to her, “But if you do change your mind.”

**********************************************(***********************************

Back at camp there is celebration though it is short lived when a drake lands in the middle of it. “Shit!” Blackwall has his shield over my head as I crouch with him. “Gypsy no!” I yell as my horse rears trying to draw the drake to him and away from me. Blackwall is trying to hang onto me receives a fist to the face for it. 

“Bull, get her out of here!” I am passed to Bull who hangs onto me striding away as I see Gypsy barely miss taking a slash and see the drake's chest expand to throw fire. 

“Gypsy!” Squealing he is to me in a moment along with Mace and I feel a barrier sizzle as the flames hit it I am pressed against Bull's chest hear him grunt. Drake is making a huge mess as tents are flying with slashes of claws and tail. Fire licks up from a few as everyone is scrambling for weapons; the mages are keeping barriers up and trying to get the thing down. “Let me go Bull, I need to help.” 

“No armor, no weapon no you get to stay with me.” I smell leather burning and know he's got burns on his back. He does have his weapon though. “Yes I have my weapon but if I let you go you are going to get in there and get yourself killed they can handle this drake.” He's not letting me go instead walks farther away from the fray his steps long and sure.

“Are you okay? I can smell burned leather which means the flames did hit you didn't they?” I struggle again am getting nowhere. 

“Yes but they'll keep I am not letting you go.” I turn into his arms placing my head on his chest when he finally stops. 

“Let me see your back Bull, you can keep a hand on my wrist if you want but if you're injured I need to see if I can help. I can't fight without you.” He does keep a hand on my wrist as he turns and I wince when I see the damage. 

“It looks worse than it is, thick hide helps on occasion.” I chuckle, “Well and straps of leather.” Finally it’s quiet from the camp. “Sounds like either the Drake won or we did, come on.” He releases me but I don't run back stay with him knowing if I try he will grab me. 

“It's dead Bull, you can let her go now.” Blackwall comments coming towards us and I see the demolished camp along with the Drake's carcass in it. “Hope you didn't want to sleep love you have horses to round up.” Hand on my chin to make me look at him. “Hell of a left hook you have there, are your fingers okay?” 

“Fingers are fine you shouldn't have tried to stop me.” I am furious with him I damn near lost my horse because of him but I don't have time for that. “Solas, Bull took some fire to the back, where do you want him since I am sure we have more than one with injuries.” 

“Over here Bull, Lioness get him out of the harness.” I quickly unbuckle the complicated buckles he prefers on his armor along with sliding the harness for his weapon off. 

“How do you know how to undo his armor Lioness?” Krem asks me watching carefully. 

“Watch someone enough and you can figure it out besides I've done enough repairs on it to know.” I stack it how he prefers as he has his axe it's the new one the Dragon one still in the mess of tents. “Those of you not injured get this mess cleaned up, we are not camping here Krem get the sleeping arrangements figured out Vivienne will have her own tent rest of us can share if needed.” He nods. “Varric any idea how many horses I am looking for and do we have the companion horses still here or did they take off as well?” I am done with Bull's gear gently scratch his chest before rubbing his head and ears absently. It's a habit I have developed after months of taking off his harness though he catches my hands. 

“Go boss.” Seated he has to look up at me releases my hands. 

I walk over to the picket lines or what is left of them as Grim and Skinner work to settle the horses. “Easy babies, calm down now it's all right. Scotch round up your group and let's see who's missing shall we?” I scan the group, “Sera help me out here will ya?” She comes over. “Hang onto Anaan please I am not seeing Syn or Sunlight. Dorian can I get some light please?” All of the mages cast light as the sun has set in the chaos of the drake and cleanup. 

“Tadpole's here and Anaan you better not run over me ya?” Sera's a bit nervous around the big stallion. 

“Tadpole's more likely to run you over than Anaan Sera here hold Scotch. Gypsy stop crowding me.” I swat at him absently. “Okay, Rain, Sunlight, Syn, Knight, Vivienne's horse and half of the others have all left lovely.” I swing up on Gypsy look down when I feel Blackwall's hand on my leg. “Still pissed at you, use these horses and get the group to the next camp Sera and I will find the rest of them.” 

“I made the right decision Kat, we can't risk losing you and you would have sacrificed yourself for a damn horse.” I glare at him not even responding. “That's not what I.” 

I spin out of his hand signaling Sera to get up on Tadpole. “No offense Inky but I am going to be useless with rounding up horses.” I sigh. 

“Here I'll go with you, Scotch is here and we both know he's needed to get the others.” Varric is already grabbing gear and putting it on the pony who looks for treats. “I know you don't need either of us but if you try and take off by yourself Blackwall or Bull probably both will have a conniption fit.” 

“I'd call them jailers but I don't think they'd like it.” 

“Considering your feelings on bondage not sure that is a good idea Kat but I'll try if you want.” Sigh at my frosty glare. “Think I am going to go help with cleanup all I am doing is digging a bigger hole aren't I?” I nod. “I love you.” 

“I know.” I bite back seeing Varric is ready leaving him standing there. 

“Trouble in paradise?” Varric asks as I look at the horse tracks following them out away from the camp. 

“No more than usual.” I answer distracted. 

“Do you love him? If not why did you take him back?” I glance at Varric for a moment. 

“Doesn't matter, I did we're happy leave it be.” Scotch whinnies on occasion as does Gypsy. 

**********************************)(*********************)(**************************************************************

Morning sun hits the camp and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She's riding her golden stallion with a herd of horses behind her Varric is beside her but he's only got eyes for her. He can hear Mace behind the horses barking and keeping the line smiles as she shoves a nose off her leg. Taking a gamble to see if she's still pissed at him he approaches as she slides off starts going over the horses taking notes of injuries digging in pouches for medicines and he's behind her when she stands up. Eyes flash at him, she's still pissed doesn't look at him as she shoves past him. “Kat, I did it for your safety.” 

“I'd not if I were you.” Varric finishes with his pony heads to his tent. 

“Blackwall, get your horse tied up and start helping me with the rest. We still have to kill another dragon and use these horses to get back to SkyHold. If you are going to stand there that's fine too but either help or go away. I will deal with us AFTER the horses are cared for.” She's running a hand up and down Syn's leg the little mare slightly off on the right fore and picking a rock out of it. “Stitches.” 

“Yes Lioness?” 

“Need a pot of antiseptic as well as poultice made need it heavy on the Embrium if you need more of it I am sure Blackwall will happily gather more.”

“As you command.” Stitches knows better than to test her right now knows it's just easier to do what she wants. 

***********************)(**************)(*****************)(***********************************************************

It takes me most of the day to work through that many horses tending various cuts, bruises and two that have burns from fire on them. I am focused and meticulous ignoring the burn between my shoulders or the pain in my lower back from being crouched so much. Finally I make it to Gypsy taking out the brush to groom him taking the time to massage him and check him for injury. Only when I am done do I head to the fire grabbing food and drink stretching my neck and back in an effort to relax. “Come with me boss, I can make you feel better.” 

“Your hands, my body I'm tempted but no.” I shake off his hand I'm still pissed at him too. 

“Hey Blackwall, got room in the dog house seems I am bunking with you for the night.” I laugh a little at that. “She's chuckling, maybe she's not that pissed nothing like taking control.” 

“Control?” I am up in a moment. “You DO NOT control me! I am not some fucking noblewoman that needs to be saved from the big scary drake. You will NEVER grab me and take me out of a fight if I can still fight.” I round on Blackwall, “You think I am pissed because YOU decided to take control over my life?” He crosses his arms. “I am, but you will NEVER suggest bondage of ANY kind within my hearing again. Not of yourself not of me are we CLEAR?” It takes me a moment to realize my hand is on his throat my claws digging into his neck. I release him, stepping back glancing and knowing I have an audience.

When I spin headed to the horselines. “Bull.” Blackwall says.

I spin at the last moment catching him square in the jaw with my right fist follow it up with an uppercut ducking away from his grab. “NO!” I don't turn instead stay in a fighting position as Bull grabs his chin shaking his head a little. “Back down Bull, we don't need this and you are injured. I wasn't leaving I was headed to change the poultice on Sunlight’s leg she's got heat in it.” I spin back around headed to the little mare doing exactly what I said I was going to do. 

“Boss.” It's said quietly, barely above a whisper. My eyes flick to him he's standing arms at his side his chin is sporting color his head is down a little his eye full of questions. “You know why it was done; you know it will be done again if needed. You are important.” When I would protest. “Stop, not just to the Inquisition but to me I need you safe. I know how good you are, I push you to be better and it is hell every single time we are in battle.” Step closer to me hand cupping my face thumb gently moving as I grip the wrist turning my lips to the palm to kiss it. “We need you to get to the end fight so for these little fights when you don't have armor on when you don't have weapons take the protection.” 

“Kat?” 

“He acted out of love boss, can't blame a man for that the bondage though? I'd leave him in the doghouse for that one.” 

“You are an ass.” 

Chuckle, “Ah come on Blackwall we both know she'll forgive you....eventually.” 

“Kat, we both know you love my hands forgive me and I'll give you a massage. My hands your body come on you know you want to.” It's the low sexy voice more rumbling purr than anything else and my body instantly reacts. 

Another chuckle, “Keep talking to her in that voice and she'll definitely let you touch her.” 

“Go away Bull, need to kiss her.” 

“Not like I haven't seen you do that before.” I shove at him walking towards Blackwall. “Ah, no shows make sure you make it to a tent.” 

Blackwall finishes walking to me kisses me chastely. “Gonna take care of you first love, you've been up a long time and you are sore let's get you relaxed and pampered.” I nod the fight going out of me in a rush. “Come on love.” Leading me into our tent he's helping me out of the clothing his hands not lighting fires but truly wanting to take care of me. Rag is wiped over me removing sweat, dirt and various horse things my hair taken out and washed as well. “Lay down on your stomach.” I do he's behind me and I am drifting to sleep. I smell the oil as he puts it on his hands working on one foot and up the legs firm strokes meant to ease my muscles and they do. More strokes on my other foot and up my legs then my lower back and I wince when he hits a knot. I drift off somewhere near my ribs hear him chuckle when I pull him down to me wrapping around him falling back asleep again. 

*************************&&**************&&******************************************************************************

“So how was horse wrangling?” Bull asks Varric when he wakes up and is sufficiently fortified with food and drink. 

“Pretty good, still not sure how she found them but she just knew where they were. We had most of the horses but there were a few wolves between us and one of the herds and we had to take care of them first.” 

“Not what I meant and you know it.” 

“I know what you want Tiny and I have nothing for you.” Head jerk towards tent. “I heard about the little show down. That wasn't good for any of you though since Blackwall isn't out here I am guessing he got back in her good graces. Either that or she was too tired to fight and conceded the ground for the moment.” 

“Nah, we're all good.” Bull shrugs. 

******************************)(***************************************************

“Just you and I this time Lioness, do you think that is wise? More than one of these men has had well-fortified camps and followers.” Cassandra glances at me as I crawl forward with her glancing over the snowy hill between us and our target. Elfsblood tower is an unremarkable tower in the middle of the frozen Elfblood lake. 

“We're just doing scout work, if we need more we can easily go get more it's not like they are far away.” I comment counting the men down below us. “Only 5 we got this Cas.” I am over the ridge and down onto the grass shortly smiting one of the mages as it calls shades and wraiths. 

“Lioness!” Cassandra's warning is just in time for me to glance the blow off my arm shouldering the man in front of me down slicing into his throat as I work on the one that was trying to stab me in the back. 

Slowly we make our way through the targets and I see Gordon lying at Cassandra's feet dead as Bull, Blackwall, and Solas come up Solas stone fisting the last mage into the ground at Bull's feet earning a glare from the warrior. I am into the tower shoving my shoulder through the door grit my teeth at the spirit bolt that comes through cleaving the mage through the chest keep moving up the tower knowing there is blood magic up there. “Lioness!” Solas tries to slow me down as I am an arrow locked onto a target. 

“Bull catch!” Solas stone fists me off the stairs and I am falling dropping my sword as it's a free fall landing with an inelegant ooaf into Bull's arms. I am clutching Bull's arms as Solas continues to climb and I want to yell a warning as he makes the landing high above us and I can feel the spells as they fire at each other before there is silence Bull having kept me in his arms even as Blackwall and Cassandra climb to help Solas. Short time later Solas is coming down the steps staff put away as Blackwall helps Cassandra who is limping slightly. “I could heal that Seeker if you will allow.” 

“No, I will take the potion and be fine Solas I know what those spells cost you have Lioness cleanse you.” 

“It is not needed, I am fine.” Solas states as he walks to me Bull having finally let me go. “I apologize Lioness but I knew what magic was up there and you rushing headlong into it was not wise.” 

“You were lucky Bull was able to catch me, fall from that distance would have hurt a lot.” I am glaring at him putting my blade up and walking out of the tower. 

“Solas, if you ever do something like that again I will tear you apart are we clear?” Bull's grabbed his weapon from the floor and put it away follows me out. “Boss, you okay?” I am on my knees throwing up and he catches my braid to keep it out of the fray. I nod standing shakily reach out to steady myself on him even as he catches at me happy I am still okay. “We're okay, you are okay.” 

Blackwall is looking at both of us. “What happened?” He is to me in a moment fingers tracing me lips begging for me to be okay. 

“When Solas tossed her I was on the steps, only four steps down from where you all were. To catch her I had to jump, thankfully we were only half way up but that also meant she wasn't falling that far was a very close call.” I am wrapped up tighter now as Solas hears this and goes white as a sheet. 

“Maker Solas, what were you thinking?” Cassandra admonishes shaking her head. 

Solas shakes his head no walks off from the rest of us before turning back to face all of us. “I am sorry all of you I thought Bull was still down on the main floor I wouldn't have risked it otherwise.” He approaches me carefully and I shake my head no. 

I am silent until we get back to camp tolerate Blackwall's hovering headed to bed when he wants though I am up again in the middle of the night seeking Bull. “Come Ashkaari, let me hold you.” I let him wrap me up making myself as tiny as possible even as he rains down prayers over the top of my head. “Did you tell him how close it really was?” 

“No, I can't I'd actually like to continue to work with Solas he is a very nice healer.” Chuckle for that. “We'll not be telling him either he feels guilty enough as it is without that knowledge.” Eventually I fall asleep in his lap the steady breathing of him though I wake a bit when he moves me. 

“Figured she'd fallen asleep with you.” Blackwall comments as Bull places me in the bed. 

“You know she does that?” 

“Fall asleep using you as a pillow? Yes, known it since it started, not like I can stop her from it.” 

“We don't.” Movement as I think Blackwall shakes his head. 

“I know you keep her sane and grounded so I care not one whit what she uses you as.” Blackwall strokes my face the calloused fingers warm against my cheek. “Easy love, safe.” lips graze my cheek after the fingers and I am tucked against him hear Bull's heavy tread as he walks out. 

***************************************)(******************************************

I take out the new blade give it a few practice swings making sure I am comfortable with it when I am sure I am we head towards the last dragon.

Leontine's Ring is part of the mountain two statues of men holding their head guarding the entrance and I wonder if they would shake their head in wonder at the idiotic humans that think they can take down a female dragon with drakes and dragonlings. It's dragonlings first that we hit in the tunnel leading to her going through them quickly see Dalish clutch her arm as one of the dragonlings managed to grab it. When I see her I have to stop for a moment, two horns sweep back and up her head is red as her body is a bluish gray with white streaks almost like warpaint swirling down her. She is the largest of the three dragons we have seen and as she spits fire at Vivienne the barrier the mage has standing firm as she lays ice mines down I think we might win. Her roar stuns us for a moment and it also calls the drakes that come flying throwing fireballs as they do. Mages and archers focus on those as more dragonlings come out of the ring to attack the melee folks left. 

When she leaps I am not ready for it catching me under her foot though I do stab up into her chest and finally she releases me when she takes another leap. I roll up into a ball when flames come right at me and I am screaming as I feel my armor superheat the Drake not relenting his flames. “KAT!” Blackwall's yell manages to stop my screaming as he kills the Drake and is to me in a moment. “Talk to me Kat are you okay?” 

I am up grunting in pain but up and back into the fight seeing her flank open and taking the time to sink my blade in and feel the cold sink deep hearing her scream as she stops moving. “Chief?” My eyes scan to see why Krem has that tone in his voice and then I see him laid out blood everywhere and I am sprinting to him. 

“DON'T touch him Lioness!” Solas yells and I am on my knees beside Bull I can see where his left shoulder is a mess of bone and muscle but there are also burns a claw has ripped across his stomach as well. 

“Bull, talk to me dammit I need you to say something.” I demand even as I see him take a breath. 

“Owe.” His eye is open and I take a breath I didn't realize I was holding. “Boss? You okay?” 

“Fine you ass but you are not, you are not supposed to get injured.” I am crying with relief I think and feel Blackwall's arms around me. 

“Are you crying? Ah boss, no crying. Stitches, Solas how's it going?” 

“We'll have you up in a couple of days but that shoulder is going to take some time to heal.” Solas states hearing Bull wince as Stitches pours antiseptic into the stomach wound and start to stitch. “Dorian if you please.” 

“Sleep Bull, let the healers do their work.” Dorian puts him to sleep and I see him wipe a tear as well am up and to him in a moment. “Amatus.” Head pressed to his chest he rests his chin on my head holding me close. “I'll take first watch if you don't mind.” I nod. “How is it even after we've been fighting dragons for hours you still smell like roses?” 

I laugh backing out of his arms. “Same way you still smell of spice and magic.” 

“Magic has a scent?” Now he's curious. 

“More a taste but yours yes smoke from the fires.” I wander closer to where Krem is and am hooked to his side as Skinner hooks an arm around my other side resting her head on my shoulder. 

“No more dragons for a little while okay?” Skinner asks and I nod. 

“Headed back to SkyHold to rest I think.” Nods as Dorian approaches to help Solas heal now that Stitches has the wounds clean. Vivienne joins as well and I wait watching the combined magic soak into the still form reminding myself he is sleeping. When the magic dies down the mages are headed towards me and I have my aura up making sure to not reach Bull as Vivienne and Dorian take the cleanse both sighing in relief. “Solas, I can help you as well if you want.” When he approaches I take his hand, “Let it flood through you I am not taking your magic just getting rid of the excess, relax.” That he does is a testament to our relationship and I smile as he sighs in relief.

“Why have I never let you do this before?” 

“Most mages freak out their first time convinced I am taking their magic. Short of full bindings there is nothing a Templar or anyone for that matter can do to take a mage's magic away. Telling a mage that and convincing them of it as they feel their magic pulled out like a drink is harder.” Nod for that as the three mages go back and start healing again. They do that three more times before their happy enough to allow him to be moved. 

“Got Anaan to pull the litter just need to get him on it.” Krem states coming into the lair with the big stallion. Other than a concerned eye at the corpse Anaan doesn't put up much of a fuss as his rider is gently laid on the litter. It takes all of us to move Bull he is dead weight and at 7ft tall that is a lot of weight. 

It is slow going back to SkyHold though true to word Bull is back on his feet in two days but not able to ride the stomach wound won't hold so he's regulated to walking and riding in the litter neither of which he likes. Everyone takes turns either riding or walking with him and finally we are back in SkyHold. “Home at last.” I nod as I help Krem get him ready to be put in his own bed. “Thanks Krem now let me rest.” When Krem is gone I am snagged and pulled to him. “Come here.” 

“Bull, you are injured I am not laying on you.” 

“Yes you are, head on right shoulder keep your legs down arm around my chest I got enough.” I do lay down with him following his instructions perfectly earning a contented hum from him. “So talk to me what's on the agenda?” 

We talk for what seems like hours before I feel him heat a bit know he's drifting to sleep. I try to sit up and am held down. “Bull, let me go we both know I can't sleep here.” Sigh as he releases me. “Sleep, I'll come check on you in the morning okay?” 

“No fighting without me.” 

“I'm not leaving the castle until you are ready Bull, unless Corypheus comes I am staying put.” 

“Good.”


	44. Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, smut ahead so be warned.

“Lioness! Thank the Maker you’re here.” Leliana runs up to me as I enter Morrigan’s rooms. She had wanted to show me the network of Eluvians after telling us that was what Corypheus is after. “Morrigan chased after her son into the Eluvian, she was terrified.” I am frowning at this. 

“She was chasing him?” I am a bit surprised. 

“I’ve never seen Morrigan like that. You must go after her!” Leliana shakes her head, “I will find help Lioness.” 

When I enter I stop, “This is not the crossroads, this is the fade.” I murmur out loud pulling sword I had been sparring so luckily I have my blade with me. “How did the Eluvian lead here? Can it go anywhere?” I am moving quickly opening up my senses trying to figure out where Morrigan might be. Finally I see her, “Morrigan!” 

“Go back! I must find Kieran before it’s too late!” She is distraught and I stay out of her range merely stopping behind her. “Why would Kieran do this? How could he do this?” Eyes search wildly around. “We stand in the fade. To direct the Eluvian here would require immense power. If he is lost to me, now afer all I have sacrificed…”

“We’ll find him Morrigan, he can’t be far.” I hope I am right. 

“The fade is infinite. He could literally be anywhere.” Shake of head as she passes me. “Whatever happens to him now, tis my doing. I set him on this path.” Glance back at me. “Please help me look Inquiitor. Just a little longer.” 

“Morrigan, I need you to reach for him. You can sense him same as I can you, reach for him and we will find him.” Closing her eyes a moment she points and we are off. We cross several wraiths but none are attacking us and I am thankful. 

“There he is.” 

“Who is with him?” I stop a moment waiting to see if she can give me more information. 

“That’s…no. It can’t be.” Morrigan is moving closer as I follow. Kieran is standing with an older woman kneeling at his feet the magic going back and forth between them. 

“Mother!” Kieran smiles when he sees us. 

“Mother.” Morrigan answers flatly as the older woman stands. She has white hair styles partially into horns a crown on her head reminding me of the statues in Kirkwall of Andraste. Feather pauldrons complete an outfit of studded leather her greaves and gauntlets plate mail but I can sense her magic this one is very powerful. 

“Now it’s this a surprise.” 

“So this is all some kind of family reunion?” I am very out of the loop here and facing three powerful magic users on my own. 

“Mother, daughter, grandson. It rather warms the heart, does it not?” Flemeth states, I remember Morrigan telling me she was Flemeth’s daughter at the time I thought she was joking. 

“Kieran is NOT your grandson. Let him go!” Morrigan is furious. 

“As if I were holding the boy hostage. She’s always been ungrateful you see.” Flemeth chides and I am still on Morrigan’s side with this. 

“Ungrateful? I know how you plan to extend your life, wicked crone!” Shaking a finger at Flemeth, “you will not have me, and you will not have my son!” 

As she finishes this speech she starts to cast and I am staying out of the way. “That's quite enough. You'll endanger the boy.” With a wave of her hand Flemeth stops Morrigan from casting it was almost too easy.

Staggering back a moment Morrigan shakes her head, “What have you done to me?”

“I have done nothing. You drank from the well of your own volition.” She is standing beside Kieran feather pauldrons complete a leather armor that is studded. Grey hair curls out in four horns wrapped with red while her crown sits as more headband than actual crown. She is impressive in stature and my Templar abilities are screaming at me to either contain her or get the fuck away from her she is that powerful. 

“You, are Mythal!” Morrigan is shocked, yellow eyes skitter back to me a moment as I step closer more than ready to help her in any way I can. 

“You can't be Mythal! That's not possible!” I am in shock too but not sure if I believe her. 

“Explain to me, dear girl, why I cannot be what I am.” Her chuckle is throaty a woman well aware of the power she wields.

“Mythal was an elven god. You, you're...” I am struggling with this.

“Human? Not a word many have used for me in a very long time.” With a tap on the shoulder Kieran runs towards his mother I smile as she catches the boy in her arms hugging him close. 

“I'm sorry, Mother. I heard her calling to me. She said now was the time.” He moves away from her back to Flemeth.

“I do not understand.” Morrigan is shaking her head. 

“Once I was but a woman, crying out in the lonely darkness for justice.” Small smile, “and she came to me. A wisp of an ancient being, and she granted me all I wanted and more.” Another smile.”I have carried Mythal through the ages ever since, seeking the justice denied to her.”

“Then you carry Mythal inside you?” I am grasping at straws trying to understand. 

“She is a part of me, no more separate than your heart from your chest. You both hear the voices of the well, what do they say?” 

I look to Morrigan having stopped hearing the voices and not sure how to consult them. “They say you speak the truth.” 

“But what was Mythal? A legend given name and called a god, or something more?” Smirk, “Truth is not the end, but a beginning.” Nod towards me, “A herald indeed. Shouting to the heavens, harbringer of a new age.” A step back, “As for me, I have had many names. But you may call me Flemeth.” 

“I know the name Flemeth. It belongs to an ancient Fereldan legend.” Bann Teagan had told it to me and my siblings on occasion. I smile at the memory, “It says, long ago, you left your husband for a lover. Your husband then tricked you, killed your lover, and imprisoned you.” Shake of my head in sadness, “Then a spirit came to offer you vengeance. Mythal, that's what you spoke of.”

“One day someone will summarize the terrible events of your life so quickly.” It's said bitterly and I understand the feeling. “But yes, I was that woman. That is how my tale began.” 

“Flemeth appears in other legends, helping heroes for reasons of her own.” I acknowledge.

Nod of agreement for that, “I nudge history, with it\s required. Other times a shove is needed.” Chuckle at the joke on that. 

“If Mythal is within you why not reveal yourself?” I am curious on this. 

“And to whom should I reveal myself?”

“To the elves, to everyone.”

“I knew the hearts of men even before Mythal came to me. It is why she came to me.” Shake of head no, “They do not want the truth, and I am but a shadow, lingering in the sun.”

“Why did Mythal come to you?” I am curious now. 

“For a reckoning that will shake the very heavens.” 

“And you follow her whims? Do you even know what she truly is?” Morrigan pipes up.

“You seek to preserve the powers that were, but to what end?” Shrug of shoulders, “It is because I taught you girl, because things happened that were never meant to happen.” Another shake of head, “She was betrayed as I was betrayed as the world was betrayed!” Step towards us and I am standing my ground. “Mythal clawed and crawled her way through the ages to me, and I will see her avenged!” Step back sad shake of head, “Alas, so long as the music plays we dance.”

“I presume you know what we're up against.” I interject. 

“Better than you could possibly imagine.” Flemeth confirms. 

“So will you help us?” Another powerful mage fighting for us yes please. 

“Once I have what I came for.” Eyes glance to Kieran.

“No, I will not allow it.” Morrigan is slightly panicked. 

“He carries a piece of what once was, snatched from the jaws of darkness. You know this.” Flemeth is trying to reason with her. I'd interject to remind Flemeth the futility of it but she looks like she can handle this. 

“He is not your pawn, mother. I will not let you use him!” Morrigan is shaking with rage. 

“Have you not used him? Was that not your purpose, the reason you agreed to his creation?” 

“That was then. Now he, he is my son.” Morrigan softens. “Flemeth extends her life by possessing the bodies of her daughters, Inquisitor.” I am surprised. “That was the fate she intended for me. I thwarted her, and now she intends to have Kieran instead!” 

“I know what he is Flemeth.” I glance to the child in question. 

“He does indeed carry an old soul.” Flemeth confirms the presence of the arch-demon in the child. 

“He is more than that mother!” Morrigan won't give up her son. 

“As am I, yet do you hear me complain? Our destinies are not so easily avoided, dear girl.” Flemeth is almost sad. 

“Mother, I have to.” Kieran finally speaks and it is heartbreaking.

“You do not belong to her Kieran. Neither of us do!”

I cannot attack her, I would not win and I know it even as the thought crosses my mind there is a stilling and I know it is the well and it's powers that stop me. “If Kieran is so special, why did you wait until now to come for him?” 

“I did not know where he was. Morrigan cleverly hid him from me, until now.” 

“Twas the well.” Morrigan admits quietly. 

“Always grasping beyond your reach, despite all that I taught you.” Flemeth shakes her head frowning slightly and I know Morrigan is trying to attack. 

“Kieran, I.” Morrigan stops as she hits her knees. 

Kieran turns to Flemeth a silent communication going on. “As you wish. Hear my proposal, dear girl.” Morrigan stands, “Let me take the lad, and you are free of me forever. I will never interfere with or harm you again.” Smile, “Or keep the lad with you, and you will never be safe from me. I will have my due.” 

“He returns with me.” Morrigan confirms. 

“Decided so quickly?” Flemeth is surprised, I am not. 

“Do whatever you wish. Take over my body now, if you must, but Kieran will be free of your clutches.” Glance to her son, “I am many things, but I will not be the mother you were to me.” 

A look of sadness and hurt crosses Flemeth's face before she takes Kieran\s hands in hers a blue light starting dimly and then getting brighter before it passes into Flemeth a slight smile on her face. “No more dreams?” Kieran asks happily. 

“No more dreams.” Flemeth confirms as he joins his mother. “A soul is not forced upon the unwilling, Morrigan. You were never in danger from me.” Slight smile, “Listen to the voices. They will teach you, as I never did.” She turns to walk away. 

“Wait!” Morrigan calls but Flemeth continues then disappears. We travel back the way we came and then through the mirror Morrigan stopping her son a moment. “You are all right Kieran? You are not hurt?” 

“I feel lonely.” Kieran says but smiles. Morrigan nods watches as he walks away then runs when he sees Mace. 

“She wanted the old god soul all along.” Morrigan states looking at me. “Is it worth reminding myself that perhaps I do not know everything after all?” Shake of head, “My mother has the soul of an elven goddess or whatever Mythal truly was and her plans are unknown to me.”

“You really didn't know what she was?” I am skeptical. 

“I knew she kept the truth from me. I even suspected she was not truly human. But this?” shake of head no. “I always thought the so-called elven gods were little more than glorified rulers, but now I have doubt.” Bite of lip, “Doubt is an uncomfortable thing Inquisitor.” Narrowing of eyes, “I am not sure how much of the well you have but I suspect you are just as tied to my mother as I am for eternity.” Glance to the door, “Kieran had a destiny, and now it is in Flemeth's hands. I suppose we shall see what she does with it.”

“You did the right thing Morrigan.” I smile slightly. 

“Did I? She was testing me, and I cannot tell whether I passed.” Wave of hand to close the mirror, “Now we must prepare to face Corypheus himself.” Close of eyes and I feel a slight stirring in my mind. “It seems mother was right. The voices of the well tell me I will be able to match his dragon.” Slight smile for that. “All that remains if for you to find him.”

“I am sure he will make himself known eventually.” I answer as Leliana comes running in with Cullen and a contingent of guards.

“Trina you are all right?” Cullen asks glancing at me a moment.

“Just fine Commander.” I smile. 

“I am fine too thank you for asking.” Morrigan's voice holds disdain and I smile slightly. “We will speak another time Inquisitor.” I nod following Cullen and Leliana away from her and towards the council room.   
**********************************)(***********************************************

“Boss, you need to see Solas. See him before we go looking for Corypheus.” Bull catches my arm sniffs deeply.

“Does he need me for something?” I'm curious since Solas seems to have been more aloof since Emprise du Lion 

“Not sure but have him examine you.” Bull is insistent cocks his head at me and continues to pull me along behind him. 

“Release me! I am fine, Bull what is going on?” I am really trying to get away from him as he doesn't even notice my escape attempts opens Solas' door and sees the mage. 

Solas takes a whiff tilts his head as he regards me. “Shit you smell it to, still can we check?” Solas nods though when his hand lands on my abdomen I am glaring at them both. 

“Oh fuck no you have to be fucking kidding me!” I am closing my eyes when Solas nods. 

“About 2 months along, give me the afternoon and I will have a regime of supplements for you to start. We will not take chances with this, you should tell Blackwall.” Sigh, “Stop taking the other stuff obviously or were you not taking it at all?” 

“I have been we already discussed this.” I am walking away from them both glance up stretching my abilities. “Come on down Dorian.” 

“Are you going to smite me for congratulating you?” Dorian pokes his head over the railing looks at me with a grin on his face. 

“Keep looking at me like that and no, I might be tempted to take you to bed though.” I answer sweetly am rewarded with steps as he comes down and hugs me. 

“Okay, not a word out of this room. I still need to tell the father and the lion.” Dorian hugs me again. 

“Tell Cullen first, depending on Blackwall's response you might need him.” Dorian adds. 

“You do him no service Dorian, his cause was just his execution left much to be desired though considering the impending little one desire was not a problem.” Solas regards me with mischief in his eyes and I smile. 

“Right, off to tell people. Nothing from you three okay?” Dorian, Bull and Solas all nod as I leave headed to tell Blackwall. 

He is in my chambers, Mace is with him. Mace comes up puts his muzzle in my stomach and chuffs Blackwall turns to the sound that means attention and regards me quietly. “Love?” I cross to him; I am scared to tell him this, what if he runs? I swore if he did I would kill him and I cannot will not back down on that. Since I am not answering him his arms surround me his head dips to allow lips to trace my jaw, to nibble on my earlobe teeth finding and pulling. “Come to me love, I crave you.” 

Clothes are a hindrance quickly dealt with as he lays me on the bed his hands tracing from feet to legs to womanhood eliciting moans from me as he hits all my sweet spots. Tongue continues exploring neck, breasts and then stomach and I stop him there. “I need to tell you something, I need you to hear me out and I swear if you run I will kill you. Are we clear on the rules?” 

Blackwall looks at me for a moment dips his head and licks from hole to nub causing me to buck at him. I am distracted enough until he is inside me moaning low as my hips rock to his. “I'm pregnant.” All movement stops as he looks at me hand tangled with mine his other braced though he untangles his hand from mine cups my face. “Two months.” 

“You thought me becoming a father would cause me to run? Kat, I love you I told you I will not leave and I meant it. This child, our child.” He is kissing me his hips rock against mine earn a moan as he pulls almost out to push all the way in. “I am happy about this, timing could be better I am sure Cullen isn't pleased.” I look away at that. “You told me before Cullen?” 

“Yes.” I'd answered hips rocking faster against his.

“You really do trust me with your body, not your heart though. One battle at a time Love, ah Kat come with me.” I do my body always responding to him as he lies with me. I am up though already pulling on pants, boots, tunic and cloak. He doesn’t stop me knows better. 

I head to Cullen’s office my steps not hurried as I approach but I stop at the door, I can hear a scuffle and am not sure if there are intruders or not. Not a scrap of armor on me but I do have my boot knife and I take that out now knowing Cullen has a chest against this wall with blades in it. If I can get to that I can be of more help. Throwing open the door I am greeted by smashed furniture and Cullen in the middle of it all. Not attackers then, a temper tantrum, his eyes meet mine and immediately slip away he’s not even going to talk to me his shoulders stiff as he braces a hand on the wall. Putting my knife away I cross to him and place a hand on him his response is an automatic grab a pull to place me against the wall his arms caging me as lips crash into mine my hands are caught by his as mouth releases lips travels down my neck and back up again his hips pinning mine. Where was this when it counted is all I can think as the assault continues finally he releases my hands only long enough to take me to the desk. 

“Stop Cullen.” I am pushing at the wall of a chest manage to close my legs and use them to push him away. I regard him holding out a hand to stop him when he would come at me again. “Back off Cullen, we both know this is wrong.” 

“You should have told me, I should not have found out that information third hand how far along is there a chance it’s mine?” 

“Only two months, if this was yours I’d be big as a house already.” That earns me a small frown. 

“I will go with you when you tell him if you want.” 

I shake my head no, “Already told him it’s why I am just now getting to you. He’s happy, admitted to a bit of fear as well.” 

“Corypheus hasn’t shown us where he is yet; we don’t know when he will you cannot take the field pregnant.” 

“Cullen, women have been taking the field pregnant for centuries.” 

“They were not you; they did not have to face a demon trying to be a god. I will not lose you.” Placing a hand on my abdomen, “Either of you.”

I look at the office and then at him. “Thought of me pregnant cause this much destruction?” 

Cullen shakes his head no. “Thought of him leaving you both, fear of you taking the field and losing it, my inability to be out there with you to make sure you are okay.” 

I shake my head at him. “I need you here; I need your mind not your arm. My team’s a pretty decent lot at protecting me.” 

“Yes we are.” It’s Blackwall in the door and I step to him laugh slightly as I realize he has his sword on. But my face grows serious as I step in front of Cullen. 

“Don’t even think about it Blackwall I’d not let you hurt him and you know it.” 

“What? Oh.” Blackwall looks at his blade looks at the pair of us. “Actually I thought he might try for me.” 

Cullen chuckles at that, “Only if you try to leave, only if you hurt her I’d not cause her that pain or piss her off that much to make her a single mother.” 

I look at Cullen with horror in my eyes. “I know nothing of children Blackwall; we do this together or not at all.” 

“You think I know anything of children? I have no family but you.” I groan as thoughts of my family come into my head Cullen seems to be on the same thought groans as well. 

“You need to tell her, she will want to visit, wait until after Corypheus please.” Cullen states fingers pinching the bridge of his nose a very pained expression on his face. 

“Mighty Cullen terrified of a woman? Maker save me!” I tease even as he regards me and then Blackwall. 

“Who is Cullen terrified of?” 

“Her mother.” Is said at the same time I say my mother. 

“Why?” Blackwall has his arms crossed regards both of us as we start to pace. 

“Lady Trevelyan, Katrina’s mother well the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” I glare at Cullen for that. “Except where she’s a lion her mother is a bit more like a force of nature. More like a Hurricane with no eye of the storm for a break it’s all wind, rain and flying debris.” I am laughing at this accurate description of my mother. “Rain being tears, wind being her voice and if you thought Trina had a tendency to throw things just wait until her Ladyship gets here.” Cullen leans against his desk and stops pacing though I continue. 

“You have met her?” Blackwall is intrigued. 

“Several times, unfortunately. The first time was when Mia, Trina’s sister tried to join the Templars. She showed up and gave Gregor a tongue lashing I think he recovered from a few weeks later, took Mia home with her too poor girl.” 

“You have a sister?” Blackwall is surprised; I do not talk about my family. 

“I do, I have two elder brothers Rex and Eddie or heir and spare as some circles call them and then my elder sister Mia and a younger sister Hannah. My Mia married his brother I think in sheer retaliation of not being able to join the Templars not that Bran doesn’t have redeeming qualities.” I wink at Cullen. 

“Your Mia?” Blackwall is confused. 

“I have a sister named Mia as well; she’s a force of nature in a different sense.” 

Blackwall laughs at that. “Why was your mother against Mia joining but you were allowed to?” That earns him more pacing an angry twitch to my steps. 

“A local Bann’s son came to the estate and claimed he had bed me and therefore wanted to wed me. I was a second daughter who was more comfortable with steel than silk. My mother agreed to it without even asking me, called for the wedding to be within the week so great was her shame. My father was devastated I was a daddy’s girl I was also only 15.” 

Cullen shakes his head, “Still can’t believe he actually believed that man, as protective as your father is of you girls.” 

Blackwall frowns at that, “You hadn’t?” 

I shake my head no, “I had never even met the man, swore that until I was blue in the face but he knew about my mole on my lower back.” 

Blackwall snorts at that, “Any dress you wore to a ball would show it, probably saw it when you were dancing at one of your mother’s parties.” 

“Doesn’t matter it was enough to warrant the quick wedding except I was not there when they came for me. I’d already left, took my horse and my mother’s and sold hers to pay to get to the tower. Took my vows on my wedding day by the time my father and brothers had come to fetch me I was already sworn to the Chantry and Gregor had no problem convincing my father his steel loving daughter would find no better calling than the faith.” I shrug, “She’s never forgiven me but she still wrote for most of the events and showed up to a few.” I shrug. 

“Do you still stay in contact with them?” 

I shake my head no, “All of my siblings disowned me including Mia with my duties to the order I am in the same boat as Cullen, I haven’t kept in touch I don’t have time.” I shake my hand as the mark flares trading glances with Blackwall and Cullen both. “Council now.” I bite through the pain of the mark racing down the stairs Cullen and Blackwall following.

“He's coming of that we know.” Leliana points to the sky and then to my mark. “Reports have him a few days out and he has demons with him, the last of the Templars and mages.” 

“Then let's get ready.” I state when the plan is figured out. 

“I hear there are congratulations in order.” Josephine smiles. 

“Indeed, two months so let's get this god dead so I can celebrate.” I glance at the window and my hand as it settles for a moment. 

“Take the time to rest Trina, let us get our work done you can meet with the companions in the morning.” I nod. “Stand vigil with me in the morning?” 

“I will.” I leave him come out to see Blackwall waiting for me. “Come to bed?”

**********************************************************************************

“Though all before me is shadow, yet shall the Maker be my guide. I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the beyond.” Cullen is kneeling in front of the shrine of Andraste, candles are lite and spread everywhere. I've not been in this chapel much it is not the main one everyone comes to used almost exclusively by the Templars. Latticed windows allow the light in bathing him in the sunlight of the morning and I wait as he continues his prayer. “For there is no darkness in the Maker's light and nothing that he has wrought shall be lost.”

“A prayer for you?” I finally ask.

“For those we have lost and those I am afraid to lose.” He's still kneeling not looking at me. 

“You are afraid?” I walk closer. 

“Of course I am! Corypheus possessed that Grey Warden at Mythal. What more is he capable of?” Head shake no. “He is already on the way; we must draw strength wherever we can.” Finally he stands to walk towards me. He's in his armor but I am in tunic and pants, I still need to see the companions this morning after this. “You are being thrown in his path again.” He circles me not really seeing me as he speaks. “Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.”

“Look at everything we've accomplished. I'm ready for this, we all are.” 

He catches my chin thumb tracing my lips. “We would not be here without you.” I hug him; I need the arms and the warmth. “Whatever happens, you will come back.”

“Cullen you don't have to.” 

“Allow me this, to believe anything else would...I can't.” He pulls back kissing my forehead. “You will come back.” 

“Yes I will.” I nod join him as he says the words of vigil. 

“Hey Boss?” I glance towards Bull walk to him wince as my mark acts up again. “You okay?” 

I nod, “Big fight's finally here, got the guy, got the kiddo on board life is good.” Chuckle for the admission. “Still have rifts to close, dragons to kill, giants to slay, Divine to choose, Lord Seeker to figure out, Mages.” I am silenced as his hand descends on my mouth. “mfmfmshahd” 

He takes his hand away, “Got it this is just Tuesday shit then?” I nod. “Don't get too excited?” I nod again start to walk off. “Hey Boss?” I pause. “Be careful.” 

I turn and run at him know he will catch me hand on head other on my waist feel him rub his chin on my head. “We'll be fine Bull, I have you and we're pretty bad-ass.” Chuckle for that. 

“Qunari, still like to get your hands on my woman huh?” Blackwall grouches coming up as Bull puts me down. 

“Hear it's about time to kick some Tevinter ass.” Cassandra walks up and I smile. 

“There is a very fine sample of it walking up right now.” I wink as I say it when Dorian continues to walk to me. 

“While my ass is indeed one of my best features it is not the reason you adore me.” I smile. 

“Lets get some food and figure everything out shall we? Let's head to my quarters, enough space and not so many ears.” I wave to Myra, “Myra?” 

“Rest of the group is already in your quarters Lioness, food is coming now as you can see.” I do and we follow the servants up as they carry trays of food and I smile as I see Morrigan there. 

“It would be wise to have some on the ground helping the troops with the demons; most of our troops don't have the experience with them you do.” Cullen states and I nod. 

“I will stay with the troops and the mages Inquisitor, you will have Dorian and Solas with you and I can organize the mages.” I nod at Vivienne's assessment. 

“Cassandra, you have been drilling with the troops, would you mind being down there with them? I will mourn the loss of your shield but I am betting they will need your help more than I.” 

Chuckle, “You do not wish for me to order you about on the battlefield again you mean. I can certainly do so with the rest of the troops.” 

“Inky I am with you, don't even think to leave me with the demons!” I laugh at Sera even as she hugs me. “Gotta protect little Inky too.” 

“How do all of you know when I barely found out yesterday?” I shake my head in wonder. 

“While is a very good spy he's also a terrible gossip.” Leliana outs Bull as I glower at him smiling too. 

“We'll post the bannes after the fight. We can announce the child at the celebrations I am to assume there will be a marriage?” Josephine states smiling. 

“No.” Eyes swivel to me. “There will be no marriage until after the child is a year old.” 

“Trina.” I shake my head no at Cullen. “It is an old tradition and your lines have always carried well. You'd risk the scandal?” 

“What scandal? I am a Templar I have no title beyond Inquisitor the lands I do have won't qualify for bride price and he has no title. This way I fulfill my obligations, monies all around and they can't question the motives.” 

“Lioness, I'm with Curly on this.” Varric adds. 

I shake my head no. “One fight at a time, I already agreed to marry him and I will but not until it's a year old and not until I can get my title figured out. None of which I care about while Corypheus is out there and there are rifts to close and shit to do.” 

“Where did he get the demons?” Sera asks, “Thought we stopped that when we went to Adamant.” 

“Me too.” I glance at Blackwall. 

“When did you agree to marry him?” Cullen asks and I sigh. 

“Calling Commander, have you seen him? Bout this tall, wears armor roars like a lion when he's pissed off? If you see him could you bring him to the discussion about the fake god I am going to be facing in a couple of days I'd really love his advice on how to keep his troops and the rest of the room alive.” 

“Trina.” I put a hand up to stop him. 

“I get it, you want to hash out the details of marriage and children and what do we do AFTER Corypheus but I am the one that has to get us there and while my mental fortitude for multitasking is amazing I can't do emotional shit and tactics. If I can't neither can you, so leave Cullen at the door and give me the brilliant Commander I know you are. If it's a problem I can easily call Rylan in here.” I stand pacing on my end of the table as he's on the other. 

“I am planning for after because there will be one.” He's standing too the rest of the companions pushing away from the table to keep out of debris range. 

“Not if you don't give me livable tactics, numbers of demons are easily in the hundreds from preliminary reports, he's also figured out a way to open more rifts and so far there are 4 with more opening every few hours or so. Morrigan has a plan for the Dragon but I still need a contingent plan for that and plus there is a damn good chance I'm facing the rest of the Wardens I let go from Adamant.” I clench my fist rather than throw something. 

“If that is the case why are we sitting here? Why are we not attacking him?” Dorian asks truly curious. 

“Rifts he is opening are in the valley below SkyHold but the demons he is summoning somewhere else, I don't know where he is.” I grit my teeth as my mark flares again. “Until he's on the field I'm not taking it I am tired of hide and seek I want this done.” I glance back to Cullen, “Got a plan yet?” 

“Yes.” He outlines it and I smile. 

“Arbor wilds.” I state when he finishes. I see the tightening of jaw, the flexing of fingers as he forces the smile as Leliana calls for a toast. 

“Keep coating that bridge in pitch and one day it will go up in flames.” Vivienne states watching us. 

“Good thing it's made of stone.” I answer back earning a chuckle. 

“A moment Lioness?” I am to Solas quickly. 

“The Orb Corypheus carries.” I nod knowing what he is speaking of. “If possible I need it undamaged.” 

“I will do my best Solas; do you think there is a way to use it to take the anchor from me? He tried and couldn't.” 

“I am not sure but it does belong to the elves and it needs to be returned to them.” I sigh, “I know you will try Lioness, and I will try and get the anchor out of your hand.” 

“I think I've given up on that to be honest I am just hoping my child doesn't inherit it.” 

“That would be interesting, fight first then we will worry about the rest.” He's still distant and no amount of conversation has managed to bridge that gap.


	45. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this is a heavy chapter. It's also the last chapter I am posting on this story for at least a few weeks as the Holidays kick in and life pulls me in 50 directions.

He’d not seen the terror until it was too late, it had slipped up behind him and he’d bled out in the chaos of the battle. She'd searched for him when the cheers had gone up not seen him, looked back to see Solas was not there after showing him the orb and apologized for it being broken. “Gold in the sun, eyes like the sky and she chose me I was the lucky one. I love her, don’t name him Thom watch over her, safe, see you someday.” Cole’s words have her looking for the strange spirit child urging him to lead her to him. 

“Wait for Cullen Inquisitor, don’t.” Dorian had blocked her debated a sleep spell. 

“Inquisitor? Are you alive?” Cassandra had called making her way towards them; Josephine and Bull are with her. 

“No, I am not.” She’d answered back struggling against Dorian even as Bull is running eyes searching. 

“What is wrong? Where is Blackwall?” Dorian watches her flinch at the mention of him. 

“Take me to him Cole, take me now.” Dorian feels her cleanse him when he'd reached to knock her out. “You will not stop me Dorian, you either Vivienne I will see him.” 

“Katrina, you don’t need this, come off the field.” Dorian steps back seeing she's gone mentally, “It might do more harm than good, you might harm the child.” 

“If my child is frightened by the sight of blood than it is not mine.” She'd answered icily heard Cassandra’s chuckle. Cole leads them to the body quickly the carrion birds aren’t active yet the blood is still soaking the ground. She hits her knees next to his sobs and an eerie keening noise and in a fitting tribute rain starts to fall to wash the field clean of all the blood. She curls up with him, willing begging pleading for his arms to wrap around her for him to get up and shake it off. Mace is there, limping and he noses Blackwall expecting the man to get up as well sits on his haunches and howls his loss of friend, tutor and occasional partner in crime. 

When anyone would come close to try and pull her away Mace would bare teeth snapping and snarling his position over Blackwall and her protective. “We need to get her inside; she will catch cold staying out here like this.” Josephine is worried. 

“If you can convince a Mabari warhound in full protect mode to move from his master have at it.” Leliana had snapped back. 

“Mace, we need to get your mamma inside, she’s gonna be sick and she might lose the little one help us out.” Bull tries to reason with the dog. Mace licks her head laid his on hers for a moment. “We’ll bring him too if you think that will work.” Mace sits down with a nod. 

“Wait did you just negotiate with a dog?” Dorian asks incredulously. 

“Most days he’s smarter than a person so yes I did, hey Ambassador get me a wagon.” Bull had gotten one approached her carefully, “Lioness we need to get out of the rain, please.” Dorian had pulled her away long enough for his body to be placed in the wagon crawled in with him Mace had jumped in and when they'd gotten to the castle Bull had scooped her out of the wagon started to stride into the castle and she'd panicked. 

“No, I need to be with him please Bull, stop Katoh let me go!” 

“He is dead Katrina, let him go.” Dorian reminds her. 

“Never! Let me go Bull.” Her struggles become life or death and she manages to get out of his arms tumble down the steps landing on hands and knees and is off back to the wagon. Mace is protecting Blackwall’s body not letting the soldiers get it out and blade drawn more than willing to draw blood to keep him safe. “He's not dead, I have to be with him.” 

“Get Cullen.” Bull orders one of the messengers and he shakes his head no, “Cullen is still on the field clearing demons he’s still dealing with the wounded and dead.” 

Bull cut the man a glare, “Tell him the Lioness is grieving.” Looking to Mace she climbs back in the wagon blade out over Blackwall’s chest lying down again his skin is cold to the touch, pulling a tarp in the wagon pull it over them waiting for him to wake up. 

“Bull what is going on? I thought she was safe, figured she’d be getting ready for the party.” Cullen arrives bloody, muddy and worried. 

“Blackwall is dead.” Bull answers watches as Cullen’s face is a mask of grief. 

“Where is she?” Bull points to the wagon. “Why is she still out here she is going to get sick.” Cullen starts to walk off Bull catches him. 

“She’s not letting go of the body, we can’t get her away from him she’s convinced he is going to get up Mace is guarding.” 

“Is there a chance?” 

Bull shakes his head no, “Before she smited and cleansed Dorian he confirmed it Blackwall is dead unless he uses his other magic to wake him up as a ghoul.” 

Cullen walks to Vivienne and Dorian, “Why have neither of you put her under?” Then he feels it Katrina is casting cleanse continuously, it is a taxing thing to do but it also makes putting her under impossible. 

“Leave her be.” Cassandra says from the gate walks towards the group. 

“What?” Cullen asks looking at her. 

“In Nevarra there are stories of loved ones morning the dead for days, weeks, rare cases months. Eventually the living realizes they do live and they let go. Take her, force her and she will fight you will not be healthy, take her and the body to her chambers let her be she must find her own way through this.” Finally Cullen nods. 

“I’ll get the body grab her Cullen Vivienne, Mace is hurt see if you can heal him don’t try to touch him.” Bull approaches the wagon carefully already hearing Mace’s growl sees her grab the blade eyes looking at them gauging the threat. Her eyes do not soften when she sees Cullen like he’d hoped. “Boss come here” Words are accompanied with a soft command in Qunlat that she shakes her head at. “So much for that idea.” Bull dares not challenge her knows she will use the blade on him will use it on them all. 

“Trina, let’s get him out of the rain he’s going to get sick let’s get him to your bed.” Cullen tries and blue eyes regard him wonders if it is a trick. Mace jumps down out of the wagon wags his tail. She takes the dog’s word for it and moves to the end allowing Cullen to help her down still keeps her blade out and between them. 

Cassandra is with them as she follows them up the stairs motions Dorian with her, “I will need your help with the body.” Dorian follows and waits as Bull places the body on the floor where Cassandra indicates. “We need to wash him Inquisitor, remove his armor.” When she nods, “Go Commander, Bull we will not require your assistance further.” Dorian uses his magic to keep it from going stiff keeping it pliable for the ministrations needed. “When you are the niece of a mortalitasi you learn to deal with people, how they should be treated what would make them comfortable.” 

Mostly Cassandra and Katrina work in silence the only sound that of water once the armor is removed and the wound that killed Blackwall is revealed. It is another round of tears another round of trying to hang onto him as Cassandra patiently stitches the wound closed holds off on the mouth, eyes knows it would send Katrina over the edge. When he is dressed again the three of them lift him to the bed and Cassandra blocks her for a moment. “I will watch him, you need to clean up and get dry you need to take care of yourself and the baby, he’s excited to become a father don’t let him down.” 

She nods heads to the bathroom, slips into the tub takes the time to get clean washes Mace as well which has her laughing. “Blackwall you are supposed to wash him, not me ugh Mace be still!” When no response comes she heads out to the bed regards his form, “Still not awake. I will wash him and lay with you when you wake we can talk about names.” 

It is painful to watch this and Cassandra cannot hide the tears that track her face or the fear this has pushed her into insanity. “We cannot allow her out of the rooms, if anyone hears her speaking so.” 

“I know Seeker, I am going to get her some food and some for that dog, she has to eat.” 

When Dorian turns to leave she places a hand on his arm, “Bring a plate for him as well until she acknowledges he is dead we must follow her lead.” Dorian nods and leaves. 

When he is out of the room he stops by the cook orders food for the Inquisitor and Cassandra and then heads to his room he needs a moment. “Kaffas!” Objects are thrown and tears are shed as he realizes there is nothing he can do to make this better. His tears are for her, for the grief she feels for the powerlessness of him and anyone to make it better. 

“Dorian?” Bull is there and he mumbles come in is sitting on the bed legs up hugging his knees. 

“As a necromancer I deal with the dead all the time, corpses have never mattered to me merely being things to do my bidding. What I just did, what I just watched Maker’s mercy I cannot help her and I cannot help him and I feel useless.” 

Bull had stayed by the door knew Dorian did not want or need to be touched his body language clear to leave him alone. “We all do Dorian, only one that can help her is herself.” Dorian takes a steadying breath, wipes tears and takes a deep breath finding and grabbing onto his center. 

“Back to the lion’s den.” Bull smiles at the joke helps Dorian get food and stuff up to the room lays it out. 

“Inquisitor you need to eat let Blackwall rest.” Cassandra calls and she climbs out of the bed a puppet with its strings pulled as she sits and makes herself eat. Knows she needs the food for the little one hand protectively over her stomach finishes and climbs back in the bed with Blackwall. 

“I can keep him fresh for about a week, after that we are going to have to be creative.” Dorian confides on day three of this task. 

“I know you could do it longer if she would let us finish the prep of the body but she won’t be able to handle it.” Cassandra has taken to sleeping in the antechamber of the rooms Josephine having brought a bed and armor stand, SkyHold has been in a state of celebration and mixed morning Blackwall not the only casualty. 

“Echoing emptiness, she sees nothing beyond grief she has lost everything cares not if she lives or dies.” Cole states sitting at the table with Cassandra and Dorian as they watch her on the bed. 

“She knows he is dead?” Dorian asks glance to the bed again. 

“Sometimes, it's difficult to say her mind is scattered like leaves on the ground the sun turning some red others black she is lost.” Cole tilts his head a bit regards Cassandra, “that will not work Seeker. You were right to let her choose her path, she will come back.” 

“You can help her?” Dorian's slightly hopeful. 

“No, too tangled too deep like you there are too many knots if I pull one another takes its place.” Cole disappears as Dorian looks at Cassandra. 

“What were you thinking?” Dorian's curious as they are running out of time before the body truly sets in with decay and Dorian's magic is nearly at his limit. 

Shake of head glance to the door as there is a knock. Cassandra opens it looks curiously at Bull. “Kid said you wanted me to work with her, said it won't work but you would want me to try anyways.”

“You're relationship with her, maybe you can reach her.” Cassandra glances back at the bed, “I know what you mean to her though she refuses to speak of you two.” 

“Seeker, what she and I discuss what happens between us is not for castle fodder. I would never answer anything about that time not even when she is like this.” Bull has his arms crossed his gaze steady. 

“So you won't help her?” Dorian asks finally. 

“I am not sure I can.” Bull answers honestly shuts the door behind him walking carefully to the bed. “Dorian.” 

“I'll knock her out if she tries to attack you Bull, I'll not let her hurt you.” Dorian stands moves carefully towards the bed as Bull approaches. 

“No, I was going to tell both of you to leave. I can handle whatever she throws at me, take Mace with you.” Bull doesn't need the over protective dog taking chunks out of him. 

“I don't think it wise to leave her alone with you.” Cassandra finally states. 

“If you want my help you and Dorian will take the dog and leave.” Bull is not budging on the condition and with a sigh Mace gets up and pads to the door glancing back at Dorian and Cassandra who finally follow the dog out as Bull locks the door behind them glancing to the balcony and the fire in the grate. It is stuffy in the room and Bull throws the doors open pulling the chaise out grabbing a blanket as well. Glancing to the bed to see if she is paying attention he continues to move around the room nose wrinkling at the scent from the dead body. Heading to her saddlebags he extracts the fragrant herbs he needs and tosses them into the fire, finally he takes the harness off dropping it by the door along with his boots padding over to her on bare feet. “Ashkaari, you have not come to see me.” His voice is soft and full of admonishment. 

Glancing to him she sees the boots and harness at the door looks up at him from her nest of Blackwall's chest. Sitting up she places a hand on Blackwall's face for a moment before glancing back to him again, “I haven't left Blackwall's side, I can't I want to be here when he wakes up.” 

“I know which is why I came to you, it's a nice day outside and I pulled the chaise out come sit with me. You weren't done telling me about Sera's latest pranks.” Glance to Blackwall it's a debate. “We can hear him if he calls come sit with me, he won't mind and you know it.” He offers his hand, glance to it then back to Blackwall. When she leans over and kisses Blackwall before leaving out of the bed to Bull he doesn't cringe as he leads her out to the balcony. 

Laying down he pulls her close smells how death clings to her wants to wrap more protectively around her to banish it. “Can't breathe.” She chokes out and he releases his grip on her pulling the blanket to cover her as she settles on his chest licks and then bites earning a purr from him. “We did it Bull.” 

“Did what Ashkaari?” Bull is stroking her hair subtly rubbing against her soaking her with his scent to banish the smell of death and decay. 

“Defeated Corypheus, I guess now everyone gets to go home.” Bull is surprised at this admission it means she isn't as lost as they thought. 

“That's normally the way it goes.” His response is wary. 

“Varric will go back to Kirkwall, Vivienne Orlesia, Dorian I am not sure about since home is still not nice to him.” Head moves to look at him with a tilt, “Will you leave?” 

“And go where Ashkaari?” Hand gesture to the room, “We won and we haven't even had a party yet, besides.” Hand cups her face removes the tear that slides out, “You are my home, I would not leave you unless you wanted me to.” 

“Everyone leaves eventually, if you and the Chargers want to leave you are free to.” Turning her head to his palm she bites it gently lays back down. “I still have a lot to do but I won't leave Blackwall, I can't.” 

“He'd tell you to get on with it to get your shit done that he doesn't want you to hover.” Small chuckle, “Locking yourself away from everyone and everything isn't healthy for you or the baby.” 

“I'm not leaving him Bull, he's too injured I won't until he wakes up.” Bull sighs, isn't sure if he should try but he has to. 

“He's dead Ashkaari.” Shaking of head no as she struggles to get away Bull holds her easily, “eventually you will have to face that Blackwall is dead.” Protests of no he isn't meet deaf ears as one hand wrangles her two the other catching her face, “Look at me Lioness, I have never once lied to you and I am not now,” 

“Katoh! Get out Bull, get out now.” She's stopped her struggles glares at him with icy resolve. “He is not dead, he will wake up or I will join him choose.” 

Bull sucks in his breath, surprised again at just how much she loves the man in the bed how much she is willing to give up for that same man. Thrust of chin has him closing his eyes nodding his head in resignation, “He is alive then.” She settles instantly scratching lightly on his chest before he launches into a story and she is asleep. Moving her back to the bed he picks up harness and boots putting both on before heading down the steps. His pace is quick and most move out of his way as he glances at Cassandra who moves to him an arched brow the question he answers with a shake of his head no. 

His steps almost mindless have taken him to Dorian's door and he is about to knock when Dorian throws it open nearly walking into him before stopping and looking up at him. “Bull?” 

Bull's response is to push the mage back into the room closing and locking the door as he stalks Dorian for a moment reaching out to pull the mage to him lips crashing as his other hand goes to the ties of the robes pulling them to get his hands on the skin of the mage. “Bade me no if you want but I need this.” 

“As long as we are clear it's just you and me right now and not her.” Dorian wants to call the words back as soon as he's said them but doesn't waits for Bull to decide. When Bull turns and leaves Dorian sighs, “Oh you fool, you utter fool.” 

Cullen has stayed away his presence had sent her into a tantrum when he’d tried to get her to understand Blackwall is dead. “Commander she is not ready do not push her.” Cassandra had warned when he’d tried again two days later. 

“Enough is enough we need her, we cannot keep this charade up much longer.” 

“We will keep this charade up as long as necessary; she would do the same for us.” Cassandra is shaking her head no has her arms crossed. 

“Well her mother and family will be here in the next couple of days hopefully she will be able to help her daughter.” Josephine is missing the silence as a tick forms in Cullen’s jaw. “Commander what is it?” Josephine is mystified why Leliana, Cullen and Vivienne are looking at her like she has lost her mind. 

“Please tell me you did not invite Lady Trevelyan here please tell me you are joking.” Vivienne has her hand over her heart her face flushed. 

“Why would I not invite the Inquisitor’s mother to the celebration of the fall of Corypheus? We were also going to announce the baby she will want to know she is going to be a grandmother though she has several others from the siblings.” 

“Maker’s mercy you really did invite her shit.” Cullen is pacing now trying to breathe. 

“Does the Inquisitor not get along with her family? From all of the tales she told me she enjoyed her family.” 

“Josie, did she ever tell you any recent tales were any other tales from after she joined the Templars?” Leliana asks. 

“Well no.” Josephine thinks about this. “But it is Lady Trevelyan that has you all in a tissy what is wrong with her?” 

“She’s Katrina’s mother and she is 10 times worse than her on one of Katrina’s very bad days I highly recommend you stash anything valuable to you that is light enough to throw.” Cullen rubs absently at the back of his neck. 

“She cannot be that bad.” Josephine is shaking her head no. 

“Dear, Lady Trevelyan is a hurricane, I am sorry but I will be missing the celebrations if she is here.” Vivienne is shaking her head no and Leliana is raising an eyebrow in speculation. “Put that brow down Leliana, involves her husband and maybe one of the sons nothing happened but she was convinced it did I still shudder remembering that tongue lashing.” Vivienne shudders. 

“There there my lady Varric will protect you.” 

Cullen laughs at that. “I know you like feisty women Varric but Trina’s mother takes it to another level well this will either go very well or very bad.” Cullen shakes his head and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't abandon me now readers I swear there are sunshine and rainbows ahead just weather through the storm for a few moments with me. This was a fun chapter to write despite the content because it was nice to really explore Cassandra and what her roots are as the niece of a necromancer that deals with the dead.


	46. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one.

Mother is all my mind can process when I hear the voice approaching. “My Lady she is resting and is not to be disturbed.” 

“I am her mother and you will step aside now or I will have you removed your choice flight or fight?” I look down at myself realize I am in a dressing gown and it is the middle of the day. Leaping from the bed patting Blackwall to wake him up I move to the bathroom as she hits the antechamber and her next hurdle the steady presence of Cassandra. 

“Lady Trevelyan, I will have to insist for you to return to the main hall, the Inquisitor will see you when she is able.” 

“Same choice I gave the lad dear, fight or flight either way I am going into that room.” Cassandra appraises her opponent; she’s a classic beauty much like the Inquisitor that lucky combo of genes that will render her beautiful her entire life with the high cheekbones, perfectly coiffed golden mane with silver lacing and steel gray eyes to match her spine. Mother is a tad taller than Katrina putting her on par with Cassandra in height in build this is a woman who has picked up a blade a few times when necessary. 

“Ashtala, if Trina is sleeping let her she may need the rest with the pregnancy you were always tired the first trimester.” Cassandra considers this new ally, Katrina got the eyes and the carriage from this man and with the dark hair and beard he is the moon to the mother’s sun. 

“We have been here for two days and I am yet to see her I am going into that room right now.” 

I glance back at the bed as I catch my hair in a ponytail opening the door and stepping out Mace following me. “Mother, keep your voice down Blackwall is resting.” Cassandra sees the mother take in her daughter’s form, the paleness the tightness of skin over cheekbones Cassandra is not sure when the last time the two saw each other was. “Let’s go down to the main hall and catch up.” I throw my arms around my father truly happy to see him. 

“Trina, I’ve missed you.” I take my parents down to the hall see the stir it makes as I make my way to the table. 

“Inquisitor, we mourn Blackwall with you.” Ser Rylan says and I nod but don’t answer. 

“I thought Blackwall is resting.” Father asks. 

“He is.” I answer smiling tightly. 

“Oh Katrina.” My mother hugs me and I am thrown back to when I was a child as I gasp for breath. “Up Katrina, not here love Garrett we need to get her back up the stairs and to her quarters, it’s okay Katrina mother is here.” Back in my room I am on the couch in my father’s arms as my mother approaches the bed. 

“Lady Trevelyan?” Cassandra approaches cautiously as the woman goes to the bed her gloved hand over her mouth her nostrils flaring at the smell and the signs of decay. 

“Your mage is incredibly skilled. But the body wasn’t properly prepared.” Cassandra looks at the woman in interest now. “I was born and raised in Nevarra, much like you Lady Cassandra she won’t let him go will she?” Cassandra shakes her head. “Katrina, come here please.” I walk to my mother and she grabs my arm, “What does Blackwall normally smell like?” 

I smile at that, “Leather, steel and the woods.” 

“What do you smell now?” 

“Decay, he isn’t healing properly.” I am to the bed reaching a hand to the brow place it there. 

“What does his skin normally feel like to you?” 

“Velvet, his beard silk.” 

“Andraste forgive me Katrina, what does he feel like right now?” 

“Cold, his skin is papery his beard more wool oh mamma.” I am on my knees my lover is dead, Blackwall is dead and I am pushing her away am to the body crying again. “Cullen, I need Cullen.” 

“Here Trina, come to me.” 

I am in Cullen’s arms screaming to the heavens and he just hangs onto me and memories of him telling me Blackwall was dead of him trying to make me see. “I’m sorry Cullen, I am so sorry I didn’t mean what I said don’t leave please.” 

“I’m not going anywhere without you Trina, promise.” Suddenly I can’t stand the smell, I want the bed destroyed I want the entire room to be gone. I am up and grabbing a log out of the fire throwing it at the bed watches as it goes up in flames grab another log before Cullen finally gets a hand on me. “Shit Trina! Stop, we need to get out of here where is Vivienne?” Cullen is trying to keep a hold of me as I try to climb into the bed if he is dead I should join him. “The baby Trina, think of the baby” my hands go to the still flat stomach protectively. 

It’s Dorian that shows up as father has thrown open the balcony doors as we watch the bed go up in flames. “Bed as a funeral pyre, I’ll save the jokes for later on this but it is fitting.” Cullen chuckles and Cassandra joins in. Dorian waves to the fireplace directs the flames to burn more evenly keeping the flames and the smoke going out of the balcony doors rather than the room. Cullen is not letting me go, my mother is on one side and father is on the other both with their hands on me as I cry. No one offers words, there are none needed various companions come and go but Cullen my parents, I and Dorian stay and as dawn paints the sky there are only ashes and a burn mark where the bed and body were. 

“Gather or send?” Dorian asks drooping with weariness. 

“Send, may his soul fly free may his deeds be enough, may I join him when my time is neigh. I loved him he was mine and I was his.” Mace nudges my hand and I crouch down to him bury my face in his fur ruffling his hair and accepting the licks to my ear he gives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back, sorry for the hiatus and the short chapter. Will be rolling out the very last of the chapters shortly.


	47. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, setting the next part of this series up.

“Boss?” He’s surprised I am here I haven’t left my room much since Blackwall died. I go to council, I sit in judgment, I deal with things as needed but otherwise I hide, my grief too raw my pain too much to deal with SkyHold. I haven’t been around the stables since the attack I can’t face them just like I couldn’t face my bed. Everyone seems to be holding their breath and I am waiting for the sucker punch that will make them all breathe and leave me gasping. I am still standing by the door neither walking forward nor speaking and I know Bull watches me trying to figure out what to do or say. “It’s damn confusing to figure you out with the extra hormones, plus you switch so damn fast I can’t sort it.” Bull finally says sitting up. 

“Why did you give up on the Qun?” 

“I did not leave the Qun, the Qun would never ask me to make that choice the people who wanted to test me did. I play that scene over and over debating on saving the dreadnought versus my guys over and over and then I see Krem sparring with Grim or Stitches pulling a prank on Dalish and I think you did right I have no idea if I knew any of those people on the dreadnought, only that they counted on me to protect them and I didn’t I failed them.” I walk to the bed toeing off slippers I crawl into the offered space laying hands on his chest. “Damn you’re cold, grab that blanket behind you.” 

I shake my head no, “You’ll just take it in the middle of the night because you are hot.” 

He sighs knows I am right, lays his hand on my abdomen, “How’s kiddo doing?” 

“Good when it allows me to breath.” 

“This has been interesting.” 

“What?” 

“Pregnancy, Qunari don’t do this women are secured as soon as they conceive, males never know if they have children out of the liaisons it isn’t spoken about.” 

“Kinda obvious if you don’t see someone for months on end.” 

He shakes his head no, “You aren’t mated to someone you know, it’s very much strangers and a chance rarely is a breeding repeated.” 

“It really is like horses and dogs, it’s fascinating and wrong but I understand all at the same time.” 

He chuckles, “I got happy, sad, confused, angry all in one.” 

I can barely see him in the dark of the room, he’s reclining on the headboard allowing him to turn his head and look at me also keeping me off my back which means I can breathe. “We made the right choice with your guys Bull; I didn’t mean to open old wounds.” 

He frowns for a second tips my head up thumbs a tear away, “Hormones are kicking your ass right now aren’t they?” 

I nod slightly eyes jumping to his lips as he speaks and I have no idea what possesses me to do it but I lean up and kiss him. He’s holding himself rigid, neither encouraging nor breaking the kiss but I can feel him tremble under my hand shifting so I have better contact I ask a bit more boldly am rewarded with a moan as he shifts away from me kneeling between my legs one hand around my back to pull me farther down other is looped around my neck supporting my head to keep the contact of the kiss. I loop an arm around his neck when he shifts his lips are pillows of softness his tongue playing with mine and I need him want him pressed against me need something to get me warm again. It’s not him though and tears leak out causing him to try and stop and I am clinging to him, “Don’t stop please don’t stop.” 

I am shaking as hands trace over me I can only leave mine on his shoulders lips leave mine to trace down my neck he leans back and I release him long enough to remove my nightgown fingers so soft they cannot possibly belong to a man who wields a blade like a lover trace and light fires of need and lips trace from lips to neck to breasts and back up he’s not leaving my lips alone for long and I catch his hand when it would pause on my hip to between my thighs. He complies a knuckle going in and being met with moans from us both even as my hands trace to his pants and I stop him from tracing me push him to switch places with me, “please.” 

I am kissing him again as pants are undone his erection springs free hand clasps on him surprised at his length and girth He’s as thick as my wrist as I trace lips down nibble as I go my teeth and nails nipping and nibbling causing a purr as hands fist into the sheets when I take a tentative lick. “Ashkaari.” 

I look at him as I continue exploring him knowing I cannot get all of that in my mouth tilt my head contemplating something. “Lube.” I need to get creative and with belly in the way I need to get really creative. 

He reaches into the table drawer pulling a bottle out curiosity tracing his features he lights another candle prefers to play where we can see. “You can’t take me.” 

I nod, “I could but not the goal for the moment.” I lube him up my hands having him breathe deeply his hands in fists now to keep from marking the bed. When I place my breasts on either side of his cock his moan turns into a purr of satisfaction. 

With every down stroke my mouth caresses the head “Damn that is hot.” He’s losing control quickly my mouth hands and breasts more than enough to have him close so close I wrap my hands around him my mouth on the head fluttering the tongue and he’s coming. He’s way more than my mouth can hold some shooting on me and everywhere else. He chuckles at the mess still purring. “Damn that is hot” I realize he’s still pretty hard. 

“You could go another round?” I am curious as he nods. He looks the heathen god gray skin for miles, eyes half hooded hands ending in short obsidian claws all covered in a fine flush of happiness. His skin is damn near impossible to cut with a blade but has the feel of the softest leather. 

“I could but let’s get you cleaned up and I am going to enjoy you.” I shake my head no accept the washrag to clean up with am to my nightgown when he catches me a flick to my nipple having me moan. “I know you are drenched, please let me.” 

I nod being led to the bed again lying down on my back he watches me pulls pillows from the corner placing them under my hips. “Let me know if you are not comfortable, never dealt with a pregnant woman before, new territory here.” I nod as he kisses me, “salty figured I’d taste different.” 

I’m surprised by that, “You’ve never tasted yourself before?” 

He shakes his head no, “Don’t have many willing to do what you did, ingenious with the tits.” 

I laugh at that, “They’re bigger since the baby, still need to read the books Leliana gave me been avoiding it.” 

“I’m sure master Healer can tell you whatever you want to know.” He’s kissing me again moving down until he is licking and I am coming undone fingers are in and I am skirting the edge but not getting there. He moves back up to me trying to figure out what is wrong. 

“Please Bull.” 

He sighs and I am kissing him sucking on his tongue hand stroking and he is moaning flips me over bringing me to my knees. He’s grabbing lube working it into my skin and entrance fingers are back in stretching me and my body is refusing to give him the orgasm he needs to loosen me up. “Come on baby give me what I need.” When his tip hits my entrance I shatter feel him slowly inch in when he is in to the hilt he hums. “Of course you fit me.” It’s a chuckle as hips ease back and then forward his pace slow and gentle body blankets mine tongue tracing my ear as I shatter again. I brace my hands on the headboard pushing back against him wanting him deeper wanting more get a playful nip for it. “Ever the wildcat, oh yeah give me all.” I do placing my legs farther apart tilting my hip asking and begging for more. 

His mouth clamps on my shoulder to hold me still one hand braced next to mine the other tracing a finger over my nub each stroke earning a tap and my skin is flushed. “Yes Bull, there yesssssss.” I feel his body tighten feel his teeth bite deeper the pain sending me over feel him come as well elongating mine even as I want to slip boneless to the bed he holds me up his hips still pulsing into mine causing aftershocks pulling me with him on my side he’s not letting go though he does lick at the wound on my shoulder causing a shiver as my eyes drift closed I feel him drifting to sleep as well. “Thank you, love you Bull.” I hear his intake of breath but ignore it as sleep grabs me. 

***********************************************)(**********************************  
“Where could she be? Mace is still in her room was very happy to see Myra, guards saw her leave out late but she didn’t return how could she disappear?” Cullen is frantic. “See if Bull knows where she is, she’d not leave the castle without at least him.” 

“Bull.” Krem knocks. 

“What Krem.” Bull answer sleepily. 

“Know where Lioness is? She didn’t return to her room last night and Commander is getting scary.” 

He looks down at her still sleeping face the mark on her shoulder livid in the fact it’s not supposed to be there. It’s been a long time since he’s lost that much control with a woman, he doesn’t want to wake her she needs sleep but if he says she is here they will want to see her if they see her they will know. He’s not ashamed but he’s got no idea if that is what she wants, was this onetime thing or something more? Her words are still echoing in his head. All of this is worked out in seconds as he tries to figure out what to do. “Boss, need you to wake.” She does slowly frowning when she realizes she’s not in her bed. “I fell asleep too, didn’t return you now the castle is in an uproar not sure how you want to handle this.” 

************************************************)(*********************************

I nod thinking carefully I want more sleep that is the first order of business. “Hand me my nightgown.” He does and I frown slightly. “I am in here sleeping and I am going to continue to do that, someone bring me Mace and leave me alone.” I am sharp, direct and enough bite to have Bull arching an eyebrow at me. But I hear the assent footsteps move away. “You might want to get dressed, Commander will insist on seeing me he will want Healer to as well which I will not allow to happen. No one past that door Bull, I mean it.” 

“As you wish.” I snuggle back into the bed debate asking Bull to lay back with me as I am cold. 

“She’s still asleep? Is she okay? Do we need to get Healer?” I chuckle as I hear the drama share a smile with Bull as he opens the door and steps out. 

“Let her sleep Commander.” 

“Bull move.” 

“She said no one past the door, let her sleep Commander.” 

Cullen takes a deep breath, “Why is she in your room?” 

“Because it doesn’t have ghosts.” 

Cullen looks away why would she go to Bull and not him? “Why you?” 

“No conflict.” Cullen frowns at that, “You rile her up as much as soothe her and she needed the sleep, she’ll come see you when she wants, push any meetings she has until tomorrow let her rest.” 

Cullen finally nods and leaves letting Krem and Bull both take a deep breath. “Hey Dalish, come here for a second please.” Bull sees the mage walking out of her room as Krem leaves. “Need you to heal something no scar no questions asked okay?” 

Dalish narrows her eyes but nods. She walks under Bull’s arm to the bed sees the golden hair nightgown is hitched up showing tawny legs for miles but it’s the red mark on her shoulder that draws her attention as she looks back at her boss. “You and her huh?” Bull doesn’t answer arches an eyebrow instead. “Right no questions damn sure not going to tell anyone, keep it to yourself if you like she’d be damn lucky to have you. Never thought you for the settling type though, there done.” He nods when he sees the mark is completely gone, “Let me know if you need anything else chief.” 

Bull closes and locks the door lays down again smiling when she buries her head on his arm snuggling against his chest his hand wrapping onto her abdomen he’d pull her on top of him but it would squish her stomach. Possibilities are racing through his head along with the information he does have. 

************************************)(*********************************************

I wake carefully feel the bed shift and a cold nose touches my hand licking it tentatively. “Mace, Bull doesn’t like you on the bed but you are so warm, comere Mace.” He doesn’t need another invitation snuggles up to me and I wrap around him quickly let him go; “Ugh what did you roll in?” I roll off the bed catch myself on the wall when a wave of dizziness hits. “Oh this is new.” I complain bracing against the wall as my dizziness stops and I see a set of clothes on the chair take a sponge bath and getting dressed and pulling boots on. “Eat.” A basket is labeled and it has sausage biscuits in it which I gobble up only giving one to Mace when he whines. “Right bath and then more food for you sound good?” he barks and we head across to the keep down the steps and I stop. Water trough would be the easiest way to bathe Mace my tub in the castle is too small but that means the stables and I haven’t been able to go there since. 

I take a shuddering breath, “Inky, what up?” Sera asks strolling over. “Ugh Mace you smell wretched, bath time.” He’s bouncing all over the place excited about a bath and I remember Blackwall making a game of it and once those damns open I can’t close them. “Uh Inky, you are really pale, Inky?” Darkness grabs me. “Help! Mace get help now!” 

I hear the distress in Sera’s voice but I just want to sleep though I need to soothe her, “shh, s’okay Sera shhh don’t cry.” 

“Don’t you die dammit you beat a god how are you dying now? What’s wrong with you? Don’t die don’t die.” It’s a litany until I slip farther into darkness. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what is wrong with her.” 

“Commander there is nothing physically or magically wrong with her, has she ever fainted before?” 

“N” 

“Yes, when we were in Crest Wood and she nearly died to the undead, she used the anchor to clear the field and collapsed afterwards it was exhaustion. Slept for damn near a day and was at em the next.” Bull has his arms crossed. 

“Has she been light headed or nauseous?” 

“No.” Both answer. 

“It is fatigue.” Rika states glancing at the too pale figure in the bed. 

“She just woke up, how could she be fatigued?” Cullen is confused his worry evident. 

“It’s the child; it drags on her this has not been an easy pregnancy she will be lucky to carry to term.” Rika states and Therin agrees. 

“If she loses the child.” Cullen glances at Rika the half dwarf has delivered enough children in Haven and SkyHold to be called a midwife. Chestnut hair liberally streaked with gray tells her age and the knots in her fingers tell of the arthritis in them as well. Therin has made a name for himself as the master healer his long gray hair falls on shoulders the same height of Cullen's though the watery blue eyes make him unremarkable. 

Rika stops the Commander, “I am well we are all aware of the importance of this child but is it worth her life?” 

“You will get her and the child through this; I will lose neither of them am I clear?” He’s terrified of losing either of them had sworn to the Maker he would deliver Blackwall’s child into this world alive if only to hold her here. 

“We will do what we can Commander, at this point watch her carefully make sure she takes care of herself and I will work with Grand Enchanter Vivienne for a strength potion she can actually keep down, we are through the first trimester it should get easier.” Therin sighs. 

Cullen looks at the bed again and leaves. 

“Bull is there something else?” Rika approaches and puts a hand on him. 

“What about.” Bull tapers off, he’s not shy but not sure and Rika smiles. 

“So that’s what wore her out.” Slight chuckle. 

“Boss.” Bull is instantly aware the moment she wakes. 

“Blackwall.” I look for him will always look for him a tear slides free when I realize he’ll never be there again my hand covers my stomach automatically. “Bull.” My eyes rest on him as he stands with Rika, “What happened? Where’s Sera?” I’m not even trying to get up too afraid of the dizziness. 

“She’s fine, you fainted, were you dizzy are you dizzy or nauseous now?” Rika asks crossing to me. 

“No but I was, does this have anything to do with my um.” I indicate Bull and my hand flutters to my shoulder feeling smooth skin look at Rika again. 

“Possibly, you are fatigued you aren’t getting the rest you need.” She holds up her hand when I would protest, “you can sleep the day away and not get good rest, you are still grieving if that wears you out enough to get some serious sleep than I am all for it just be careful. Listen to your body, both of you.” She pats Bull on the arm, “I will give you a book you will find interesting.” She leaves and I look at him, it’s that morning conversation we need to have and I am not sure where to start. 

“What do you want from this?” I ask carefully even as he comes to the bed and lays down smiling as I instantly go to him wrapping around him. 

“This is why Qunari don’t have sex with their friends, it makes it weird.” I laugh at that scratching his chest gently before he is up to answer a knock at the door carrying over the table Blackwall made when I was recovering from the mountain fall its ability to be eaten from when I am laying or sitting down in bed wondrous now. He had planned on putting wheels on it but had never gotten to it and I am blinking tears away somewhere anger comes into play that he’s not here even as I look to the balcony see a bird on the railing am hit with grief as I can almost see him there mimicking the call of the bird. “Hey, come back.” Bull calls and I look at him I rub my arms I am freezing and I need out of this room as Blackwall haunts too close and I am out of the bed stand for a moment to see if we are going to be dizzy. Glance at the fireplace and I can see him leaning on it and I am into my office slamming the door bracing a hand on my desk. 

My movements have caused the papers to flutter a little and I see Mace laid out on the rug looking at me and tilting his head. There is a hand on me and I am looking at Bull’s face and I can’t hear anything he is saying the roaring my ears far too loud and I am freezing warmth need warmth now. It’s a chant in my head and I am wrapped up in arms that are wrong but warm and I need Cullen, Cullen can make this better he can make anything better I am out of Bull’s arms ignoring whatever is being said to me as I take the side stairs exiting the passage and immediately taking another bringing me out onto Dorian’s landing ignoring his startled comment I check the sun, office he’s in his office I hit the battlements ignoring the guards and scouts until I am in Cullen’s office not even knocking as he looks up from paperwork then is up and hanging onto me. “Shh, easy Trina. I’m here breathe you need to breathe Bull Dorian I got this.” 

“Cullen, she’s not listening, she’s panicking.” 

Cullen nods. “Have Josephine get her set up in a different room, she can’t handle hers and she has to rest. Also we need to wrangle Mace into a bath I am not sure what he got into but ugh.” 

I am out of Cullen’s arms look down at myself and blush. “Please tell me I did not just traverse SkyHold in a nightgown.”

“Okay.” Cullen takes the diplomatic approach. 

“Oh Maker have mercy! Least I have a robe on.” 

Cullen heads up the ladder tosses shirt and pants down. “Put those on, you okay now or do you need to storm the world ignoring everyone else?” 

I look at Bull, “I’m sorry, I get a bit single minded.” 

“You my lady take it to another level.” Dorian comments darkly. 

I notice scratch marks on Bull’s chest a darkening of skin on his cheek. “I attacked you?” 

“Yes, you took offense to being picked up.” Dorian comments and I walk around Bull to see his back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I am embarrassed even as they turn so I can pull clothing on. Cullen opens his drawer pulls a strip of leather out handing it to me for my hair. “Not even going to ask.” 

“Happier times.” Cullen comments and I catch the hurt. 

“You deserve better than his shadow.” 

He tips my chin to look up at him, “So do you.” 

I back away look to Bull. “I’m sorry Bull; I have no idea why I attacked you.” 

“Grief and panic the one I get the other I’m still working on.” 

I rub my arms again I am cold, always so damn cold. “I need to bathe Mace do you mind?” 

I ask Cullen who shakes his head no, “Keep those they haven’t fit me in ages.” He glances at me, “You didn’t eat did you.” 

I sigh at Cullen, “I am not hungry and I need to bathe my dog.” As I walk I feel the pants falling, “first I walk half naked through the castle now I am going to give the guards glances at my legs they should not have. Oh how the lady has fallen.” I step out of the pants tossing them at Cullen spying one of his belts grabbing it and putting it around my waist even on the smallest hole it’s too big but enough to keep the shirt from going too high up. 

“Trina, not appropriate, you cannot go out there and off she goes.” 

Off I go indeed walking with some confidence back the route I took to get here almost laughing as the guards glance and then away quickly blushing hard when I pass Rylan. “Nice legs your worship.” 

“I hate you sometimes Rylan.”

“Just sometimes now? Ah, next you’ll be saying you love me.” 

“Not likely.” 

“You wound me Lioness, you wound me.” 

“I will if you don’t open that damn door.” 

“Hang on need to make sure all the men get the look they want.” 

“Rylan!” Bull’s shaking his head as Rylan opens the door having jumped a bit when Cullen’s voice roared out. 

“Uh huh, got roared at didn’t you, teach you how to treat a lady.” 

“I’d comment but I don’t want claws.” 

“Smart man.” Bull bites out earning a glance from me. We are back in my room and I pull on pants and boots glancing at Bull. 

“Eat please.” Myra comments and I nod resigned. Mace is eating a bone on the balcony as I sit at the table to eat finishing the food quickly not really tasting it not really wanting to be in the room. Myra leaves with the food and I look at Bull. 

“You never answered my question.” 

He is sitting with me having eaten a large portion as well. “This isn’t about me, what do you want?” 

My mind wanders, from our first meeting to now and all the shit in between he’s been dragon bait, confessional, pillow, bodyguard, and friend. This is a man who has lost everything in the process of helping me fix the world. There is no home for him, if he goes back to his home they will kill him and I again run through what I want and come up empty. “You’re enjoying this.” I comment watching him watch me. 

“I am, watching you work through it is fun.” 

“I vote we table it for the moment, best sex I have had in a very long time and I do want to repeat it.” 

That earns a chuckle, “I lost control with you which is not okay and means no to a repeat performance unless we have rules in place I could have seriously injured you.” 

I nod in understanding, “Who did that healing I owe them a bottle of whatever they want.” 

Bull smiles at that, “Dalish, figured you did not want it public you and I.” 

“Mind if I test something?” He’s intrigued and nods. 

I stand up and stand next to him leaning over I kiss him it’s what does this feel like kiss, purely exploratory and wanting to see what I get. I’m not expecting the heat of his palm as it’s on my waist or the soft little moan that escapes my lips when he opens to allow my tongue to dance with his need hard and fast soaks me he’s put me onto the table fingers already in my pants curling hit the inner wall.

“Bull.” It is a breathy plea but I remember the need for rules. I grab the wrist that is nearly giving me an orgasm other hand catching his chin. “Stop rules we need rule oh yes there.” 

That earns a chuckle as fingers don’t stop and I am keening wanting to hit the edge “Yes Kat, give me what I want, come for me baby.” I do fingers keep stroking me through the orgasm not relenting not giving me a chance to think. “I want this; I want to be inside you all the time I want to be here in this bed with you. You Kadan I want you.” He does take me to the bed laying me down finally sliding out and I can’t hide the whimper moan that issues forth when he kisses me going to the wash stand and bringing a rag to clean me up as well as him.

“Kadan?” I ask in my hazy glow I need to sleep again, but I stay sitting up I need to bath Mace. 

“Heart, I meant it.” 

I nod, “Not there yet, my experiment went way further than I planned too. How long have you wanted me for that?” 

Chuckle and a kiss, “magic hands.” 

I nod pulling pants on putting boots back on glare at him when he growls a bit. “You are a master at that Bull but I do have tasks to accomplish like bathing my stinking dog.”

My hand goes to my stomach when I feel a flutter smiling as I do grabbing Bull’s hand I place it where the flutter happens sees his smile as another flutter hits. “Already dancing, good.” He drops his hand, “I need to drill with the guys I'll catch up with you later.” 

“Okay Mace, bath.” I announce and head out of the castle to the stables I can hear the horses, smell them and all I can think of is Blackwall. He’d be working on something on the table that now holds various pieces of leather and saddle bits instead of the woodworking and Mace runs ahead barking at me as I see the empty trough I need grab it and start dragging it to the water pump. 

I am not hauling water, my burden is removed when one of the guards see me. “Not supposed to do that in your condition Lioness.” I sigh and direct the man to put it where it needs to be. 

“Patrol does not include helping the women with their work, keep slacking and I’ll box your ears.” I spin to face the voice ready to defend the guard. “Who are you then to be distracting my guard?” Mace is growling the man backing up quickly. 

“Mace enough.” 

“Damn dog to growl at me needs to be taught some manners.” 

“So do you.” My hands are near my sides and he takes the bait walks closer to me. 

“I asked who you were.” 

“Sir.” 

“Hush, Get back to patrol I was not asking you.” 

“You will not move guard?” 

“Lionel.” 

I nod look back at the captain, my eyes taking in the bearing, the authority quickly and finding him lacking. “Look all you like lass, your still going to tell me who you are to get all high and mighty with one of my men.” Eyes appraise, “Then again, I don’t blame the lad pretty figure even if someone got there first.” 

“I am Katrina Trevelyan or Lioness as most call me and you are.” 

“Not likely, there is no way you are the Lioness.” 

Hand snakes out to grab me and my right fist connects with his jaw sending him sprawling, “Keep your hands off me asshole.” 

He’s off the ground holding his jaw it’s not broken but it’ll hurt for a bit. “Oh you will pay for that one.” He’s frozen solid as he comes at me again. 

“My dear, you really do make it a habit of bringing men to blows who is this vile creature that would attack you?” 

I smile at Vivienne, “Lionel who is he?” 

“New Captain his name is Horace, he’s from Gwarren.” 

“Ah, ass end of the country no wonder his manners lack, Horace I am going to let you go. Try to attack her grace again and I will kill you are we clear?” Vivienne waits, “Speak man I froze your body not your head brilliance lacks in this one as well it seems.” 

“Apologies your grace, I had no idea. It won’t happen again.” 

“You’re right it won’t.” Cullen is there surveying the scene, “Inquisitor you are okay?” I nod even as Vivienne releases the man. “Thank you Enchantress, I will take it from here.” Cullen turns to Lionel, “Stay with your grace until she releases you don’t worry about patrol.” 

“Sir.” 

I point at the trough, “Fill it halfway up please I need to get the soap I’ll be right back.” Mace is on my heels as I approach the barn and look up into the loft. 

“Katrina?” Dennet comes over smiles shyly. “Finally decided to come see the horses again?” 

I shake my head no, “I can’t I need the soap to bath Mace it was with Blackwall’s things.”

Dennet walks over to the tack box hands me the soap, “Nothing of him up there Katrina,” and I nod sadly turn to walk away. “Ignoring a living creature because of the ghosts is not fair to it, he misses you they both do.” 

I nod walk away to bathe Mace who bounces into the water splashing everywhere and I am smiling at his antics. By the time Mace is bathed I am a soaked mess and laughing too hard to breath. I hear Gypsy whinny again and see Mace dash off to the stall and away from my hands that have a towel. “If you can manage it dump that Lionel, if not don’t worry about it I’ll figure it out and then you are done thank you.” Another guard helps Lionel with the trough while I chase Mace into the stable catching my hand on the stall as memories hit. A nose hits my hand and I look up to see Rain, he’s looking a little worse for wear as I eye him and Gypsy both critically. 

Grabbing a kit I set to work on Rain his brown and white hide coming clean under my hands as the gelding stretches his neck when I get to a favorite spot. “You miss him too don’t you?” Rain just regards me with that soft eye and I smile slip out and into Gypsy’s stall. Gypsy is a bit of a joker anyways nips at my shoulder in admonishment when I hit a snarl in his mane. “I know, my fault you haven’t been kept to your usual standards your highness.” I’d love to ride but my body won’t obey it’s been a lot of activity and I need to rest. “Tomorrow I will ride you Gypsy, promise.” He nods. 

I am up with the sun the next morning having spent the night in Bull’s arms I put a saddle on Gypsy put the halter on Rain leading them both out of the stall and climbing onto Gypsy. “None of your shenanigans sir, I have a precious life on board and if you act up I won’t ride you until the baby is born.” He rolls his eye at me and snorts as we take a leisurely pace out the gates and down the mountain. 

******************************************************)(****************************************************************************

“She rode out of here and no one thought to tell me?” Cullen’s furious and heads to the stables. “Who rode out with the Inquisitor?” He asks the boy and he shakes his head. 

“No one Commander, she rode Gypsy and had Rain on lead.” 

“Get Lacey saddled please.” 

Boy shakes his head, “Lacey’s at the farm only Anaan and Scotch are currently here.” 

“Of the Companion horses do we have any others?” 

Boy shakes his head no, “Both extra horses are currently lame want me to saddle Anaan?” 

“Yes.” Bull comes in and sees Cullen. “I was with her last night she mentioned nothing of riding today.” 

Cullen arches an eyebrow at the wording. “Something you wish to tell me?” 

He shakes his head no. “I know the guards told you this morning, ask her or don’t as you see fit.” Bull takes Anaan’s reins and mounts up. 

“Just be careful with her.” 

“I assure you Commander; her claws are still sharp enough to hurt when needed.” Bull is gauging Cullen's reaction to him and her. 

“So is my sword.” 

“Duly noticed, now let’s see if I can wrangle our Lioness back to the den shall we?” 

Cullen chuckles, “Have fun with that?” 

There is a smile and a twinkle in Bull’s eye, “Oh I intend to.”

It doesn’t take him long to find her and he watches her put Gypsy and Rain through the maneuvers sees Rain is off lead but acts as if Blackwall is up there. He’s debating how much he wants this, wonders if she could actually care for him as much as he cares for her. Love and lust together is not a concept he can understand as a Qunari but this woman that sets his blood on fire with a look. She who is passionate and brave and utterly devoted to her causes has set him on fire in more than one way. Assignments of the Inquisition was supposed to pull him from her side after Corypheus died but with the pregnancy and Blackwall he couldn’t leave her dared not wander far. Possessive is what Varric had called him one day. “For all she shares her bed with Blackwall you are very possessive of her, she does not belong to you.” He’d had to remind himself of that on occasion but had always encouraged the touching, wanted her to smell like he did. His declaration to Cullen had been spur of the moment, he hadn’t even talked to her about it. 

“Bull? Commander send you to fetch the wayward Inquisitor?” 

He doesn’t even answer merely watches her as she rides close to him. “Herd hierarchy or did you forget in your haste to get out of the castle with a stallion between your thighs?” He’s answered with the smile he’d been looking for and she’s close enough he can smell her flush as well as see it in her cheeks. 

“You truly want to be with me? Openly, are willing to risk the ire of the court and the nobles?” She calls Rain up clips the lead on the gelding and sets Gypsy next to Anaan watching him. 

“Are you?” He answers honestly; it’s her that has to deal with the comments and the ire. It’s her that will feel the noble’s scrutiny. “I’ve seen the offers Katrina; I know what Josephine and Leliana have in mind for you in the marriage realm.” Lords from all over the place would head to SkyHold to court her as soon as she indicated she was ready. It would be a zoo and he knows he’d be a snapping snarling mess trying to remind himself she was not his.

Tight lips had been his answer for that and angry flare of nostril. “They can plot and plan all they like, it’s me who has to deal with the man and I won’t be controlled.” Head shake as Gypsy stomps. “I don’t love you Bull, I don’t know what I feel towards anyone right now between hormones and grief lays something of truth. I do trust you, I trust us and I know you’d be a good father.” 

“I don’t know if I will be or not, I didn’t have parents.” Smile for that, “I do know I would try and I want this, I want you.” Hand reaches over to cover hers, “If you don’t want this right now if you want to keep it light don’t want to declare I get it and I’ll understand.” 

“I can’t and I won’t hide you, I didn’t Blackwall and I won’t do less for you.” Bull looks away at that, she had hidden him as much as she could.

“You loved him, kinda hard to hide it after he declared in front of the entire court.” His judgment, it hadn’t been hidden but after the words he’d dared to say she’d been stuck. He hadn’t needed to wish to be a fly on that wall for the yelling Josephine had done had been loud enough most could hear it. 

“True.” Eye flash for that one, her mistake as Josephine had pointed out was not marrying Blackwall Leliana had quipped if she should do it between closing rifts or stopping wars. “I’ll meet you in the middle; keep this what it is until after the baby is born. Let me get more distance between me and grief and see what comes out on the other side.” 

“No amount of distance will outrun that grief and you know it. You loved him; he was your happy ending.” She needs to hear these words, deal with him on the level she can. He won’t have Blackwall between them that had been Cullen’s mistake and he’ll not allow that to happen with him. “I can’t compete with a dead man; I can accept you for what you can give me. I will agree to wait until the baby is born. I will not share you though; do not think to run to the Lion in the night, all or nothing Kadan fair?” 

“We both know I won’t run to Commander Bull, I’d not go back. He’d not accept me, not after what I did to him.” He’d not said anything to that knew it for the lie it was, Cullen would take her back in a moment her blinders for him still in place but the rest could see it. 

“For the moment let’s get back to the castle before Commander really does send the castle looking for you.” She’d nodded leaned over and kissed him and he’d groaned as she’d left before he could grab her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more Chapters after this one and we are done. Part two will be out the same day I post the last chapter of this one. We still have DLC to get through, :)


	48. Circling the Lioness

She is in her last trimester and the castle is full of nobles. All of the companions are on edge with Josephine in full formal mode, Leliana in game mode and Cullen in full protection. “Corypheus is dead and she needs to think about the future.” Josephine had said and Leliana had nodded, Cullen had sighed knowing this is not what Trina needs or wants but he's outvoted. He's still not sure what's going on with her and Bull hasn't said a word to anyone. 

“Big with another man's child is not the best time to start courting.” Cullen tries his last card. 

“It's the perfect time, proves she is fertile and also makes sure the intended can accept the child she brings.” Josephine is a pro at this and Cullen shakes his head. 

“Said child she carries is the heir to her lands any child she has after this one would inherit what the lord can give her we've invited the ones with the most political clout have invited a few ladies as well more than a few alliances will come out of this.” Leliana is absolutely giddy. 

“She is going to be furious, she won't agree to this and I am not protecting either of you from her.” Last warning. 

“It will be fine.” Josephine's famous last words. 

“I am not sure if I should take pity on her or the lords.” Dorian watches as she speaks with several lords at once. There are other ladies in the hall but all know she is the main catch the one they are all here to secure and she hates all of it. 

“You do not have these in Tevinter?” Varric asks curious. 

“Yes but ours involve magic duels and lots of paperwork with bloodlines on them. This is almost boring in comparison.” Dorian sees the man heading towards Katrina his stride of a man who knows exactly who and what he is. That he is a noble is obvious his clothes tell much as does his looks, startling green eyes and a scar crossing through one that saves the perfection of the face. Dorian thinks to call out a warning when he sees her tilt of head, she knows he is there. 

*********************&&&&&&****************************************************************************************************************************

“Hey beautiful.” I spin and am caught as he steps back to accommodate the stomach smiles slightly. “Dance with me I miss your eyes.” 

“Going to be hard with the belly my lord.” Laughter reaches those green eyes as he spins me again steps behind me as the music is steady his hand slides to stomach other on shoulder to guide me catching my hand to do the spins as we dance and I am laughing. 

“Maker but we are just as bad at this as we were when we were children.” 

Lips grace my ear for that admission, “Yes but none will dare tell you that look at you all grown up and important.” 

“Not looking to shabby yourself my lord.” I answer primly. 

“Call me that again and I am going to bite you.” That is said right in my ear as I come back from another spin. 

“Promises my lord, you should not make them.” That he bites the tip of my ear is not a surprise nor is my response of heat as the music stops. 

“There are rumors of a Thunder here, would you show me?” He is moving me off the floor towards the door.

“Lord Pavus, join us please.” I ask see Dorian nod as he follows us out and down the steps I keep my hand light on his arm. “Lord Pavus, this is Lord Trysten Braden of Wycome.” I introduce making my way to the stables. Each nod to the other and I smile. “Lord Braden's family owns quite a bit of land outside of Wycome most of it vineyards. I take it the blight did not affect you too much?” 

“Stay standing on formality Katrina and I am going to be forced to drastic matters.” He growls and I smile coyly at him. We are in the stables. 

“My lord I know not what you speak of there is nothing but.” His lips crash onto mine though are off of me in a moment as he holds a split lip dodges my swipe of nails. 

“Keep your hands to yourself my lord; try that again I'll roast you alive.” Dorian grabs the man's arm as I frown at them both. 

“Katrina, really?” Green eyes plead with mine as I shake my head no. 

“You can ride the chestnut, saddle up.” I am in Gypsy's stall already putting a saddle on him wait as Dorian goes to Syn saddling her quickly showing Trysten where the equipment is. 

“Boss.” Bull approaches as Gypsy settles to knees for me to get on Bull lays a hand on my knee as I smooth my dress. 

“Ready my lords?” I look at Bull, “I have Dorian with me and I am sure there are guards on the roads to keep me safe I will be back.” 

When they join me we are off out of the gate even as I see Cullen headed down from his office to stop me. “Dammit.” Cullen sees the lord and Dorian with her shakes his head. 

“Is she not banned from riding until the baby is born?” Rylan asks and Cullen shakes his head yes. “I don't think she cares what she is allowed to do.” 

When we get to the meadow about an hour down the mountain I set Gypsy into a series of movements truly enjoying riding. 

“Give her a moment; they've confined her to the castle for the past month or so.” Dorian sits next to the other man. “How do you know her?” 

“Grew up with her, I was fostered in her house haven't seen her since she joined the Templars except for occasionally when her hunting brought her close enough to Wycome to warrant a visit. I haven't seen her in years she hasn't changed much.” Dorian doesn't quell under the gaze as Trysten examines him. “Her reflexes certainly haven’t dulled either.” Smile as he wipes the split lip again. “Tell me how a Tevinter Mage came to be in service of the Lioness?” 

“Short version she saved me from a rift of my patron's creation and I helped her kill a few of my countrymen before we beat a false god all while stopping assassinations, wars and settling a few disputes here and there.” Winning smile at the man, “She's been a bit busy these past couple of years.” 

“Now they want to marry her off and make a proper noble out of her that should go well.” Trysten sees her coming towards them. “Okay Katrina here is the deal, marry me child you have inherits your land ours inherit mine and I can't use your Inquisitor title.” 

“No.” I shake my head no. 

“No? You are going to get a better offer from the lot in there? Aside from the vineyards my holdings are substantial and I am not that much older than you. You know me and I'd never mistreat you, so why would you not want that?” 

“Trysten, I don't share. You think I don't know about your mistresses the fact they are male doesn't help either. You play the flirt tactfully but we both know who you were chasing in my house and it was not me.” 

“I do not have a litter of bastards to contend with our children Katrina.” 

“I Do Not Share Trysten and as a very dear friend told me there is no need to spend your life screaming on the inside.” 

“If that is the case why am I wasting my time out here with you?” I smile at him then. 

“Those men who are your mistresses, at least a few of them are married and more than one of them have a wife who knows about you and your proclivities.” I am close enough to touch him but don't. “Claim one of their children as yours, whichever one you want or have a few threesomes and get an actual heir. You are the last of your line Trysten don't let it end with you.” 

“That is why we are out here, you trust your companion here to not spread rumors about you and I?” I smile at that. 

“He won't need to, more than half the castle saw me ride out here with you, I am big with child and I have a proper escort there is no foothold for the rumors. This gathering they have going on here will have many marriages and you are welcome to shop and sample the wares as you see fit but the one I want is ashes in the wind and I'll not take another in his place yet.” 

“Katrina, you are aware of your duty as a noblewoman. That child in your belly will ally some of the requirements but not all of them you need a strong lord beside you and you know it.” 

“I stand on my own Trysten, I need no lord to protect me I am more than capable.” I say it tightly, know he is right and I hate him for it. 

“He will come for you Katrina, you will need a husband to stand against him and you know it. I am one of the few strong enough, with enough power to give him pause.” Shiver runs down my spine at his words. 

“Let him come, I've long outgrown braids, traded them for blades and claws.” Brave words for a woman trembling at the thought. 

Trysten shakes his head sighing, “You are a damn fool Katrina let us return to the castle I am sure your Lion has paced a hole in the floor by now.” 

When I would follow Dorian reaches out and halts me with a hand on my rein, “Who is he speaking of?” 

“No one Dorian, let's get back.” Gypsy sits back making Dorian release him as I kick to join Trysten.

When we are back to the castle I make a point to socialize with them all move a few ladies towards nobles as I pick up conversations here and there but Trysten is not one to lose a claim his presence both a comfort and an annoyance. Finally he retires to another group and I am surrounded by nobles I hate trying to keep more than one lord from touching me I feel dirty look up to see Bull standing with Dorian and Varric. 

**********************)(*****************)(****************)(***************)(****************************************

“She's had enough; we need to get her out of here before she starts drawing blood.” 

“Easy Tiny, she can handle this she was born to it.” Varric watches the lords and ladies knows there are more than a few stories he would love to know. 

“I don't care if that lord puts hands on her again he's going to lose them.” Varric looks at Bull then sees the tension and is surprised. Rarely does he show this much to anyone maybe the rumors of him and her are true after all.

“She is not yours Bull, this is a game and she needs to play it.” Varric knows the words are wrong even as he says them but here and now is not the time and Bull knows it.

“This is not a fucking game Varric; whoever she marries will be here with her helping rule.” Bull looks away as another lord reaches for her. 

“Bull, you are growling. Knock it off.” Dorian places a hand on Bull's arm is not surprised when it's shrugged off watches as the Qunari walks towards her. 

*************)(*****************)(************)(****************)(********************************

“Boss, are you ready to retire for the night?” I nod move towards him only to be blocked by another lord. 

“Surely you will give me the last dance.” I look to Bull smile tightly. 

“Here, let me.” Lord is grabbed and spun out of the way and I am hard pressed to not laugh as I place my hand on Bull allowing him to take me up the stairs take a deep breath as the door closes. 

“My lady, there is a bath drawing for you now. Bull the supplies you requested are on the table there, good night.” She slips out the door after releasing me from the gown I wear allowing me to drop it as I step into the hot bath. Warm hands trace up and down my spine tension is drawn out under his fingers. When I am done with my bath he helps me out and I am dried and laid down on the bed hands that were on my back trace down ease the cramps from being on my feet so much releases the arms that even now show the bruises of fingers on them earning a growl. 

“You need to end this charade Kadan.” I smile at that kiss him which leads to a make-out session I am far too tired for more and he knows it. “Sleep Kadan you are safe.” I do.

************************************)(*********************************************

“Bull, got a minute?” Dorian approaches carefully he’d seen her tremble at the thought of someone coming after her and he needs to know who. When Bull nods Dorian indicates for the man to follow him as they head out onto the battlements. 

“What’s going on Doiran?” Bull’s close to Doiran knows the mage will accept the warmth he offers. 

“When we were out with the lord today he said something that made Katrina tremble.” That has Bull’s attention as the man looks at Dorian with interest. “Thought that might get your attention, seems our fair leader needs a strong husband to defend against someone said someone is a him.” 

“I’ve never seen her tremble in fear, are you sure that’s what was going on?” Dorian nods, “Few men would be strong enough politically to give her pause and I’ve never met a man she couldn’t challenge. Who was the lord how does he know her?” 

“Grew up in her household, Lord Trysten from Wycome has a decent vineyard and enough power to give the one who challengers pause or so he thinks.” Dorian shrugs, “She turned him down evidently he prefers men.” 

Chuckle for that, “She does not share.” Sigh, “I do not see how this is going to work, none of the lords here are strong enough to lead with her. The few that are she hates, if there is a real threat to her Red already knows about it and is working to make it go away.” 

“Katrina has been known to keep more than a few secrets from our spymaster I am willing to bet she can keep this one too.” Dorian shakes his head looks back down to the Tavern. 

“Leliana does not know blind they are all blind to this one Lioness protects this one more than any other secret.” Cole appears startling Dorian. 

“Who is the threat? Will he come for her?” Bull asks curious if Cole will answer. 

“He is a threat, he will come for her. She belongs to him, long ago he claimed her she ran but not far or fast enough he waits.” Shake of head, “More I cannot give, she won’t let you fight this one alone she must be alone to fight him. Waves, hears the waves won’t move scared of the edge.” Slight smile, “She dreams of you Bull.” When Cole disappears again Bull sighs. 

“I’ll talk to the lord see what I can find out; if he grew up in the household might be a way to find out more about her family.” Dorian nods moves to slide off. “Why aren’t you talking to the lord?”

“Because talking is not what I want to do.” Dorian’s smile is wicked and heartbreaking. 

“So you are the Iron Bull.” Trysten toasts the man as he sits down clinks glasses with Bull when it’s offered. 

“I am.” Bull nods not sure why the lord has decided to approach him. 

“She trusts you; they tell me you are a Mercenary and her bodyguard.” Nod of head, “Then talk some sense into her.” 

“How do you know her?” Bull counters curious if the man will open up. 

“Grew up in the household was one of many fosters her family kept. Lord Trevelyan fostered many of the minor lords heirs in his house taught us how to rule, how to appreciate the land and such.” Shrug, “Common practice same will be done with the child she carries now.” 

“Prisoners to make sure troublesome lords keep to their oaths?” Bull is curious. 

“Some, I was not. I am the last of my line, my family has always been loyal to the Trevelyan’s hence the reason I am here she is the only one not married of her sisters.” Arch of eyebrow for that, “Mia, Katrina and Hannah are the girls. Rex and Edward are the heir and spare or brothers all married most with issue she is the last.” Head shake no. “All are gilded save the eldest and the women are all devastatingly beautiful their father kept a close rein on his daughters.” Slight smirk, “Didn’t keep a few of the men from trying but the brothers were more than capable of defending the girls.” 

“She does not speak of her family, of her childhood.” Bull admits carefully. 

“Ah looking for insights into your leader’s past. She was the 4th child to be born to the lord and lady Hannah is the youngest. She was the one most likely to get into trouble, should have been a first born would have had more freedom.” Slight smile, “She wanted blades and blood and her mother wanted lace and kindness. Those two fought from the time she could speak until the summer everything changed.” 

“Her joining the Templars?” Bull asks curious. 

“That was a traumatic summer for the lord and lady. They arrived at Redcliffe castle with 5 children and left with the eldest two only.” Slight shrug, “She was 15 her brothers men grown. met and married your Commander’s elder brother, she ran off to join the Templars after a scandal and her sister married as well.” 

“She’s never spoken about why she joined the Templars.” Bull is thoughtful. 

“It is not my place to speak of it Bull and for that I apologize. If the lady does not wish those circumstances known to you I am sure she has good reason.” 

“You could have just said mind your own business.” Bull smiles slightly grabbing the tankards off the tray for him and Trysten. 

“Convince her to marry me and I will happily tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about her knowing she has just as many about me.” It’s a winning smile but Bull’s not fooled. 

“She’ll marry who she likes. No one will force Lioness to the alter of that I assure you.” 

“Me thinks the mercenary aims to high if he thinks to capture the Lioness.” Trysten narrows his eyes at Bull a moment. 

“I am her bodyguard and her companion I intend to keep the Lioness free of any capture she doesn’t want.” Bull says it quietly baiting trying to see if the Lord will give him what he wants. 

“Doesn’t matter if she wants to be caught, doesn’t matter how strong she is or how many stand at her side he will win and you are all fools to think he won’t.” 

“Who? Who is that much of a threat to her?” Wave of hand, “She killed a false god, slayed dragons, demons, survived assassins has two nations in her debt and ended wars.” 

Trysten chuckles toasting the woman in question, “Those that think themselves invincible are always surprised at the blade that slays them. He’ll not slay her though, break her yes but not slay.” Shake of head when Bull would ask for more, “You’ll find out soon enough mercenary may you prove strong enough to let her go.” Shrug of shoulder, “You have time though, not long but some.” 

*******************************************)(************************************** 

He is not there when I wake and I groan softly and manage to get up as Myra lays out the gown for today. “Tired of this yet?” Cullen asks from my office as I finish getting ready for the day. 

“Yes, I hate this all of it I can't move on yet I am not ready.” 

“Trina, I know you aren't but you need to figure something out.” He's dressed the lord part today tunic and pants they are going hunting us ladies regulated to the gardens for painting and embroidery. 

“I am working on it.” I state and I am but I know how much it’s going to piss two women off and I am not sure I am ready for that either. “Come let’s see them off.” He escorts me down the steps and out to the stables. It is a field of men and horses with dogs milling Mace ignoring the other dogs completely. 

“My lady, you are here to see us off? Wish us luck in the hunt?” Trysten is in front of me and I smile sweetly. 

“I am indeed Lord Braden and to offer you a boon.” Eyebrow inclines up eyes searching for said boon as the favors are already on his stallion. “You may ride Gypsy for the hunt if you wish; take care with my stallion I do prefer to keep him between my thighs would not appreciate him being mistreated.” Smile is wide at my wording even as Cullen chuckles and moves off. 

“You honor me with your trust my lady but I find it unwise to insert myself between a lady and her stallion.” I frown at that curious at the phrasing. 

“I assure you my lord there is no other.” Eyes search his. 

Catching my chin he kisses my forehead traces the finger down my throat, “That you do not see it is no surprise. Claim him Katrina and damn the consequences love is worth the fight.” I am still confused. “Even now he stays in the background watching, waiting always ready to rescue you his blade ever between you and anything else.” Hand goes to my stomach smiles as the baby moves, “It is an active child and you carry well, let's see if I can bring you fresh meat shall we?” 

“Ever the provider, stay safe my lord.” I step back as he swings up the rest of the group following Cullen out and into the field. When they are gone I look around and see him standing in the stall with Anaan. “For a spy there are times you are painfully obvious.” He is out of the stall hand exactly where Trysten's was as the other is placed on my neck. 

“You need to know this one will likely be your only child if we do this. Qunari and human don’t usually work. I have no vast holdings; no power beyond the blade in my hand but what I do have is yours.” 

I shake my head tears sliding out, “I can't, I won't don't ask this of me I live to bring this child into the world beyond that do not ask me.” I step away from him strides taking me into the garden as I school my face into a pleasant mask am ready to deal with the ladies for the day.

****************************&&&&&&&&&&*************************************************************************************************************** 

“You are a complication not even I saw Bull, you do realize why she needs this alliance why the Inquisition needs this?” Leliana steps out of the shadows watches him knows he'd known she was there watching. 

“Boss is barely held together at the seams and you want to add someone she doesn't know that well to the mix? After this child is born she has rifts to close, regions to stabilize and still dealing with the mages and the Templars. In the middle of all of that you want to add a new husband into the mix?” 

“Someone used to ruling, someone that can share her burdens and give her another reason to come home. Lord Braden has troops we could use to settle the area that would not be met with such hostility; he rules his lands well and is a skilled negotiator.”

“So is Josephine which is why we employ her, maybe we should be looking for a husband for her if that is the one that needs assistance.” Bull is irritated flicks a gaze to Gypsy in his stall. 

“Bull, let her go. If you step up into this you would be her husband do you know what that means? You would be a lord you would be nobility with all the trappings. If you thought being Qunari in a land of humans was bad just wait until you try nobility.” 

“You forget Leliana; I have operated in Orlais for many years I am well aware of the game and how to play. She would be the one that needs the protection and I can do that very well.” 

“She is not yours Bull.” Leliana is crossing her arms her voice nearly shrill. 

“That is her choice Red and you know it.” Leliana sighs an exasperated breath and leaves. 

**************************&&&&&*****************&&&&&*************************************************************************************************

“I want them gone Josephine.” I am drenched in sweat my movement over the past week a lot less than it has been. “I grow tired of court games and matchmaking.” 

“You have made a choice?” Leliana asks curious. 

“Yes.” I nod holding my head for a moment. 

“Katrina?” I wave off Leliana eyes flitting to the door. 

“Cullen.” I state earning startled gazes from both. 

“You are choosing Cullen? You want to post the bannes for a marriage to him has he even asked?” Josephine is curious. 

I don't answer I can't breathe, I need air and I need it now am headed through the door leaning heavily on one of the columns. Blackwall should be here for this, feeling his child kick up a storm making it where I can't breathe smiling at the antics. “Trina?” Cullen is to me in steps hand over mine as he cups my face. “You are burning up; let's get you to your quarters. Leliana.” He waits for the bard to come out of the war room. “Get Therin to meet us in her chambers she is burning up.” I am leaning heavily on his arm as we get to the door of the main hall. I hold a hand out to stop Leliana glare at Cullen who clenches his jaw. 

“I need to do this on my own Commander.” I cannot show weakness and he knows it. Trevelyans are famous for our breeding abilities, I have to make this look effortless and that requires no hands on me. 

“Trina, there are times to stand on ceremony and there are times when your health matters more.” 

I take a deep breath feel the cool wind of Vivienne's magic. “Appearances are everything dear and you can do this. Ready?” I nod as the doors are opened and I am through them nearly every eye on me as we enter. I am every inch the noble woman as I head towards the dais Cullen pacing behind me Vivienne on the other side. Josephine is behind her papers already on her board as she knows what was planned for the day. “Three hours and then recess, we will have you checked then. I will keep you cool, Therin is already working his magic will work more after you pass him okay on your left.” I pass Therin feeling the rejuvenate as well as heal jolt through me. 

“Fever, fatigue, you have over taxed yourself these past few days Lioness. Too much stress these games must come to a close.” Therin whispers quickly and quietly and I nod as I mount the steps deep breath as I wait for Cullen. 

“Petition, all those with business with the Inquisition please bring it forth.” Cullen intones as I sit back against the throne. My morning is filled with the wishes of my subjects as they ask for favors and blessings and I am happy more than one of the matches of lords and ladies is working. 

Trysten walks forward catching all of my attention. “My lady, I come to ask you about a marriage.” 

“Who is it that has caught the attention of our dear Lord Braden?” 

“You my lady, but it seems your attentions are held by another. I would ask the lord who has your attention to step forward and claim you as his.” 

“Before a dozen of you step forward declaring me as yours know that of the lords gathered I will not marry any. I am not recovered from the loss of my consort and am not considering marriage. That said any lords still wishing to put forth their bid for my hand may do so to be considered after the birth of the child I currently carry.” Murmurs burst forth and I smile, “I thank you for your time and patience with me during my time of mourning.” I can feel the wetness on my gown see Bull's head snap up. 

************************************)(*****************************************************************************

“Ruffles, we need to get her out of here now she is bleeding.” Bull pitches his voice for her ears alone. 

“Are you sure?” crossed arms, “Right yes, let's see if we can clear them out.” She is trying to figure something out when two of the lords challenge each other. “You will not duel here in the main hall; take it outside now there we go.” Josephine is leading them out as Bull crosses to her. 

“You are bleeding, let's get you upstairs.” she nod as he picks her up. “That is an alarming amount of blood for no battle boss.” He's striding quickly knows the blood will be removed from the throne shortly knows Therin is already working on healing. He hadn't expected to be shoved out the door as soon as he had taken her to the bed only Cullen and Leliana allowed in.   
************************************)(********************************************************************************

“No more, you are bed bound my lady until this child is born. Clear out the lords, no more stress you cannot take it.” I am riling against Therin. “Your body is telling you to stop and you need to heed it please.” 

“I am the Inquisitor, I cannot just stop.” 

“Trina for all of your horse lines you do not carry well. This pregnancy has been problematic from the start and we have come too far to risk losing it now. Please.” 

Finally I nod, placed in my nightgown I wave them all off curling up with Mace and my pillows wishing for silk beard and laughing gray eyes. That one of the two walks in does nothing to make me any happier even as he sits in the chair next to my bed that had a few minutes ago held Cullen. “Bull.” I state even as he waves it off. 

“I shouldn't have pushed you, I knew you wouldn't appreciate it and I knew you would react badly.” 

“Then why?” I ask curious. 

“Because I hate that you are being paraded around like a horse for all the lords to try and mount, because I know you are still grieving and because I really want you.” 

“Katoh Bull, I need you to stop in your pursuit of me. You and I cannot be and you know it. I need a lord at my side to rule with me not you. I'll not hold you here, will understand if you wish to leave but if you persist in your behavior to me I will demand you leave.” I am as firm as I can be my voice not the firm whip I need but the whimper as the thought of him not with me tears me up. 

*******************&&&&&&&&&&**************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&****************************************************************************

Bull is at a loss for words, he’d never expected her to go this route. He could call her on it knows she is lashing out at anything male right now her hormones plus the affections of this many men setting her on edge but there is a chance she means it. “Bull did you hear me?” 

He nods, “I heard you just not sure which route I want to go. I have been doing this a very long time and you tend to throw me for a loop, just when I think I know you, just when I think you might finally trust me you throw up another wall.” He sees her in the bed even big with child she looks tiny eyes large, Mace’s black coat the only spot of color in the white of the sheets. Her old bed had been an austere affair not bought for comfort but convenience this one though had been bought with every appointment made the fact he could also lay in it and not hit the end with his feet was a bonus. It is winter so the fire is stoked, the balcony doors closed and the thick down quilt piled high. Eyes fall to the empty crib the carvings finely done and he knows it had been Harritt that had done the work the Griffon on one end the split horse lion she used as her heraldry on the other. 

Only one armor stand is in the corner anything of Blackwall removed when she had let him go though he knows one of the chests up in the balcony closet holds the man’s armor and blades knew Myra had made sure that was done though even with no visual reminder of the Warden it is hard to ignore his presence how close he still haunts and how much she refuses to let him go. “I need you to listen to me Katrina, I am not leaving you I want you” She is holding up her hand shaking her head no wants him to stop but he won’t. “If you want me here as a friend only I will respect that, if you want more I will happily be that too. I told you long ago I would be what you needed when you needed it right now you need to be left alone and I can do that but don’t burn that bridge don’t end us when we could work.” Sigh and a back turned to him is her answer for that declaration and he does leave knows her sleep is fitful her mind too full of shit to give her the rest she needs.


	49. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter for this Part. WOOT!! Thank you to all the readers and my beta reader.

It is a month later; I am still confined to bed much to my displeasure. “Boss be still, keep it up and the design is going to be messed up and this will be for nothing.” Bull and Sera are painting on my stomach it has become a favorite pastime for the elf when she visits me I just happened to be relaxing with Bull when she arrived and now they are both working on it. “Sera, stay on your side of the line, I don’t want whatever you are painting to interrupt mine” Bull is painting what Seheron looks like now that my stomach has reached mountain size as Sera puts it. I can’t even guess what Sera is working on. 

Leliana comes in and wanders over to the bed looking at the paintings. “Bull, you actually have some serious talent if she likes it would you do the mural on the wall of the nursery?” 

“Sure.” 

“Katrina reports for you.” Leliana hands them over as I move again slightly pain chasing down my back. 

“That is the third time you’ve moved, and made that face what’s wrong?” Bull sits up watches my face as I ignore them to focus on the report. Another pain lances down sharper than the last. 

“Too early, not this again.” I shift again Bull scoots me back on the pillows places a hand on my stomach not caring he is messing up the paintings. 

“Easy kiddo, settle down now, not ready to meet you yet you’re not done cooking.” He massages circles in points. “Sera help me get her cleaned up; you aren’t bad either Sera is that supposed to be a horse?” 

“No you oaf it’s a dog its Mace.” Mace hears his name and is on the bed sending more pain through my stomach. 

“RULES Mace!” Mace is off at Bull’s admonishment puts his head near mine as I pet him licking my fingers as I try and focus on breathing. 

“I will be happy to take full breaths again oh that was my lung settle down kid. I don’t want to meet you yet.” 

Leliana and Sera are cleaning up my stomach when I feel Leliana’s hand stop and see her tracing glances with Bull. “Sera get the healer. Katrina I need you to stay calm.” 

“What’s wrong?” Fear grips my heart I can’t lose the child. 

“The baby is coming.” Leliana says far calmer than she should be. 

*****************&&&&*******************&&&&***********************************************************************************************************

“Commander.” Cullen has been hip deep in paperwork since the death of the damn false god misses the days he was ankle deep. 

“What?” Cullen is sharper than he intends looks up at the messenger who is nervous. 

“Inquisitor, she’s having the baby.” 

Cullen shakes his head no waves away the man, “Not possible she’s not due for another month at least.” When the messenger doesn’t leave he glares at the man. 

“Leliana sent me sir, told me to accompany you to her quarters, it doesn’t look good.” Cullen is out of his chair following him grabbing a cloak against the cold. It’s snowing outside the wind is biting at him trying to rip his cloak off his shoulders as he tries to make it down the stairs without falling. When he gets there guards are posted outside the door who let him in. Antechamber is crowded with the companions each looking grim though Varric and Sera are playing cards. 

When Vivienne enters from the other door all of them look at her as the mage shakes her head no. “Baby isn’t facing the right way, is in distress and she is bleeding badly I wish I had better news.” Cullen is past her and into the room, blood is all he sees and smells as he sees Rika, the midwife between Katrina’s legs and the Healer to the side trying to weave magic as Katrina’s Templar abilities strike out in waves. “Blackwall, where is Blackwall!” 

“Dead darling, I need you to focus.” Leliana responds as she holds onto Katrina. “Cullen, get her to stop casting, mages are useless right now and she’s going to bleed to death if she doesn’t let us heal her.” 

Cullen is to her in a moment kisses her brow. “Stop Trina, you need to be healed.” 

“I don’t want to live, I miss him.” 

“You’d leave your child an orphan? He or she is going to need you to tell them all the wonderful things about Blackwall, you know I won’t.” That earns him a chuckle from Leliana and a flash of eyes from her. “If you think I won’t tell that child about all the stupid things you did like falling off the side of a mountain, or when you took the dare to see if you could tightrope walk between the towers or when you.” 

“Stop I get the picture.” Katrina grimaces as another pain hits. “I have to live so my child will have a good opinion of me, fine but I’m teaching blades.” 

Cullen snorts at that, “Not likely, you don’t have the patience required to teach a little you how to not drag the sword on the ground when she walked.” 

“It was heavy!” 

“Or how to not use it as a bat.” 

“He ducked.” 

“Or a coat-hanger.” 

“It was your fault I had to do that in the first place! Fine but I am teaching how to ride.” 

Cullen waves that off, “It’s your child and it is it will be a natural at that, I remember your mother telling me you were almost born in the saddle.” 

She snorts at that, “My mother refused to give up riding after she got her new horse and then found out she was pregnant two weeks later. Rode every day until I was born, would have been born in the saddle actually but she slept late.” Leliana laughs at this sees the relief of the mages as they finally get healing to stick to her. 

“Okay Inquisitor, think we’re ready for you to push when you have the urge.” Rika orders. 

********&&&&************&&&&&***********&&&&&&&&&********&&&&&&&&&*******&&&&&&**********************************************************

I do as told; Rinna is born a few moments later. “Don't leave me Trina, stay with me.” Cullen is echoing it again and again and I sleep. Days, hours later I am waking up to the cries of my daughter reaching for her wanting to see this life that has bound me.


End file.
